The State Of The Union
by LuxeWrites
Summary: Nothing matters more than the labels. On your door, your mail,and most importantly your clothing. It's a bitch eat bitch world and Manhattan breeds all wolves with stiletto claws and diamond fangs. Welcome to the Dalton School - the school of rich, privileged and beautiful teenagers of the country. Located at the very outskirts of New York, New York – home of the elites.
1. Intro

𝕴𝖓 𝖂𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗, 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖋𝖆𝖒𝖎𝖑𝖞 𝖓𝖆𝖒𝖊 𝖒𝖊𝖆𝖓𝖘 𝖆𝖑𝖒𝖔𝖘𝖙 𝖆𝖘 𝖒𝖚𝖈𝖍 𝖆𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖇𝖗𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖓𝖆𝖒𝖊 𝖔𝖋 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖘𝖍𝖔𝖊𝖘. . . 𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖘 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖒𝖊𝖊𝖙 𝖂𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖘 𝖒𝖔𝖘𝖙 𝖊𝖑𝖎𝖙𝖊, 𝕯𝖆𝖑𝖙𝖔𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖒𝖔𝖘𝖙 𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖌𝖎𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝖘𝖈𝖍𝖔𝖔𝖑 𝖎𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖙𝖗𝖞.

𝕹𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖘 𝖒𝖔𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖑𝖆𝖇𝖊𝖑𝖘. 𝕺𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖉𝖔𝖔𝖗, 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖒𝖆𝖎𝖑,𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖒𝖔𝖘𝖙 𝖎𝖒𝖕𝖔𝖗𝖙𝖆𝖓𝖙𝖑𝖞 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖈𝖑𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌. 𝕴𝖙'𝖘 𝖆 𝖇í𝖙𝖈𝖍 𝖊𝖆𝖙 𝖇í𝖙𝖈𝖍 𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕸𝖆𝖓𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖆𝖓 𝖇𝖗𝖊𝖊𝖉𝖘 𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖜𝖔𝖑𝖛𝖊𝖘 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖑𝖊𝖙𝖙𝖔 𝖈𝖑𝖆𝖜𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖉𝖎𝖆𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖉 𝖋𝖆𝖓𝖌𝖘. 𝖂𝖊𝖑𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝕯𝖆𝖑𝖙𝖔𝖓 𝕾𝖈𝖍𝖔𝖔𝖑 - 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖈𝖍𝖔𝖔𝖑 𝖔𝖋 𝖗𝖎𝖈𝖍, 𝖕𝖗𝖎𝖛𝖎𝖑𝖊𝖌𝖊𝖉 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖇𝖊𝖆𝖚𝖙𝖎𝖋𝖚𝖑 𝖙𝖊𝖊𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖊𝖗𝖘 𝖔𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖙𝖗𝖞. 𝕷𝖔𝖈𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖆𝖙 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖞 𝖔𝖚𝖙𝖘𝖐𝖎𝖗𝖙𝖘 𝖔𝖋 𝕹𝖊𝖜 𝖄𝖔𝖗𝖐, 𝕹𝖊𝖜 𝖄𝖔𝖗𝖐 –𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖆𝖈𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖒𝖞 𝖎𝖘 𝖍𝖔𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖉𝖗𝖊𝖓 𝖔𝖋 𝕳𝖔𝖑𝖑𝖞𝖜𝖔𝖔𝖉 𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖘, 𝖜𝖊𝖆𝖑𝖙𝖍𝖞 𝕮𝕰𝕺𝕾, 𝕾𝖕𝖆𝖓𝖎𝖘𝖍 𝖒𝖔𝖉𝖊𝖑𝖘, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖗𝖎𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖙, 𝖌𝖑𝖆𝖒𝖔𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖎𝖒𝖕𝖔𝖗𝖙𝖆𝖓𝖙 𝖋𝖎𝖌𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖘 𝖎𝖓 𝖘𝖔𝖈𝖎𝖊𝖙𝖞. 𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖊 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖊𝖑𝖎𝖙𝖊𝖘.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** This story is based a few years after 'A tale of two pretties' and ideas of the characters in high-school. I hadn't read the last 3 books of the series but I started reading my clique collection and remembered a few popular stories I had that I never finished here so I thought I would do this. Please give opinions and review! I'll honestly still finish the story either way but it's appreciated. ALSO, I apologize in advance for bad grammar._


	2. I Am The Pretty Committee

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝕆𝟙: 𝕀 𝔸𝕞 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕖

𝓜𝓸𝓷𝓪𝓼 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓻𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓵𝓸𝓾𝓭𝓲𝓮𝓼, 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓶𝔂 𝓫𝓲𝓽𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓼 𝓼𝓸 𝓑𝓿𝓵𝓰𝓪𝓻𝓲!

𝓑𝓸𝓭𝓲𝓮𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓓𝓾𝓵𝓬𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓲𝓼 𝓭𝓸 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓾𝓬𝓴 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽!

 **Monday, 30 August 2017**

 **9:14 AM**

 **Belmond Le Manoir Aux Quat'Saisons**

"Bitch dis my fucking song" A chestnut haired beauty silently sang along to the Rihanna song Pandora selected through her 'BEATS' pill. She dawned a eggshell colored silk embroidered robe over her thin body as she continued to pack up her ultraviolet titanium luggage bags, impelling the designer clothing into the bag compressing her things into one bag. The move from England to the United States had been spoken into existence and planned for months. So much so, that the teenage girl and her family were staying in a hotel since their 6,000-square-foot home sold about two weeks ago. However, with all of the changes, the realization didn't quite hit the girl. Sure, she did the same move years ago, but this time felt different. This time she was older, wiser and even more frightened. She had a wonderful life in Europe and she reached a point where she didn't miss her former life in New York. Just as she reached that point the relief was replaced with her thirteen year old brain containing thoughts and fears about fitting in and if people she hadn't seen in years still liked her.

"Mass? Massie?"

The teenager heard from outside of her room door. Just before she could speak, the white painted wood door flung open to reveal an older woman. Her hair was glossy enough to glimmer in the mild lighting of the hotel even though the silver strands shined more prominently than the brown ones. She was also fully dressed in a causal pantsuit, a Dior tote and a squirming black pug in her arms. A sight that made Massie's stomach drop.

"Massie are you serious?! You still aren't dressed?" The woman gasped in a disgusted tone and within a moment the dog nearly slithered out of her arms which made Kendra put him down, and watched the dog excitedly run over to Massie.

Massie picked up her pug, Bean, cradling him in her arms to protect herself from having to answer her mother. "I'm done packing. It'll literally take me five seconds to get dressed. Chill pill mother." Massie rolled her eyes. Instead of her mother returning with a snarky comment and leaving the room, Kendra cautiously sat on the unmade bed and looked at her daughter.

"Are you excited?" The woman asked her daughter. Massie could tell that her mother saw the move a completely different way. She probably thought that Massie was ready to run straight from JFK to Dalton where she spent the beginning of her freshman year at. "I spoke to Judi Lyons, Claire's very excited to see you."

"Claire's a very good liar than." Massie spoke rolling her eyes. Kendra's confused expression didn't surprise Massie since the Lyon's family visited February for London Fashion Week. Kendra treated it like it was yesterday while Massie saw the visit, and the falling out, like it was five-ever ago.

Kendra took a moment after Massie's comment, and took the dog from her daughters hands as she waited for an explanation. When Massie didn't reply quickly, her mother spoke up. "Are you and Claire fighting?" She asked since she couldn't figure out a reason why the two girls would be fighting at all.

"To be fighting, both sides have to care. I know for a fact I don't. It's been forever and I'm over her." Massie explained. She wasn't budging no matter how sad her face looked next to Bean's. However, being reminded of her fight with her friend, made her even more nervous about her first day back in Westchester.

"Fine, Massie. Fine." Kendra rolled her eyes taking Bean in her arms. She watched her daughters mood switch within moments and she didn't want to deal with her daughters attitude over the course of the flight. "'Literally five seconds'." She mocked her daughter before leaving the room ordering her to be dressed soon.

* * *

 **Monday, 30 August 2017**

 **3:43 PM**

 **Juvenex Spa**

Alicia let her coffin shaped nails tap on the screen of her iPhone 6s as she listened to her red haired friend go on about her wild night with teenage idol Hadley Durk and how 'hungover' she was. Alicia and Dylan had been friends forever but hearing her brag about her celebrity life always annoyed the Spanish alpha. The girl always said it was because it was the 'same thing' every time but in reality, it was because she never had stories to top it. She let her curly hair fall into her face as she searched her Twitter feed in hopes of finding a subject changer. "'My girl has the softest lips, I swear,'" The brunette held her phone in the air like it was the next heir to the promise land, speaking loud enough for the girls to switch their attention span to where it should be, on her. "Tweeted by a Mr. Camron Fisher, followed by a very hot picture of a Lyons." Alicia smirked deviously looking at her blonde friend.

Claire practically shoved the straw to her Tom Collins drink down her throat when Alicia looked at her. She usually liked sitting back and listening to the girls talk about their love lives, something that always made her uncomfortable. She let her eyes dance over the water fountain of the spa that sat directly infront of her before the short silence was broken.

"Eh mah gawd! Is there something we don't know?" Dylan sat up in her chair and put her martini to the side. She knew Alicia used Claire as an excuse to get Dylan to stop speaking, but if Claire was about to tell them a story about /finally/ losing her virginity to her boyfriend of a million years, the alpha was forgiven.

"No I uhm," Claire started feeling her chest start to close. As long as she could remember, she tried to impress these girls. There were rare occasions when they were actually interested in what she had to say, and this was one of them.

"Kuh-laire! Spit it out already." A dirty blonde haired girl finally peered herself away from her advanced calculus summer prep book to listen to her friends. She had been tuning them in and out for about a half hour. She hadn't even touched her watermelon daiquiri yet but Claire Lyons, their very own 'Baby Spice', had earned her undivided attention.

"No I just… we didn't have sex," The doll faced blonde confessed and looked down at her drink. The girls had been telling her it was about time, and giving her advice about it for a lengthy time period, and she knew Cam was waiting until the time she was ready, she just wasn't. "He's talking about … last night he came over and we almost…" Claire said feeling nervous and embarrassed to continue speaking. She knew what she had to say was nothing important or a big deal to these girls, but it was to her. She watched their eager – and annoyed, expressions before slamming her eyes shut and finally speaking. "I gave him a blow job."

"CLAIRE!" the three girls yelled exclaimed in unison, practically jumping into the small girls lap.

"Did you like it? Did he like it?" Kristen questioned, with wide eyes as she waited for a reply. "Even I haven't done that." She said in an impressed tone since the female was far too afraid to be that bold.

"Neither has Alicia." Dylan pointed out, beaming over in the direction of the Spanish girl a gesture she knew would boil the females skin. Something Dylan was aiming to do.

Hearing how excited the girls were and seeing the look on Alicia's face made Claire feel relieved for an odd reason. One thing that stood out from these girls were that they weren't judgmental, which instantly adverted Claire to the fact that she'd be face to face with Massie Block within hours. "It was kind of weird for me at first, but as I went on I felt more and more comfortable doing it." Like this conversation, Claire thought. "I don't know if I liked it but he kinda showed me that he did." She winked instantly feeling dirty after her statement.

"So," Alicia finally spoke. She fixed her posture making her triple D breast become the focal point as she continued to talk. "How long are you going to keep giving him blow jobs before he gets bored?"

Dylan gasped at Alicia's statement and put her hand on Claire's shoulder letting her know Alicia was just being, _Alicia_. "How long are you going to keep letting Josh eat you without returning the favor before he gets bored?" Dylan retorted in Claire's defense causing Kristen to creep behind her book.

"Look all I'm saying is doing that one thing won't satisfy all of his needs. He's a guy. He probably hears Josh brag about me, or hears Derrick and Kemp brag about _Eiffel Towering Dylan_ and gets bored or curious." Alicia went on, throwing subliminal shade towards Dylan, a way solidify their friendship.

"Wait, what?" Kristen looked at Dylan for an explanation. Once in sophomore year, Kristen was on a break from Dempsey and ended up losing her virginity to Kemp. Something only she, Kemp and Dylan were aware of. Way back in the ninth grade when all five girls, yes including the infamous Massie Block were all innocent, they made a pact not to go near guys that their friend lost their virginity too. "You let them do what?"

"It was one time." Dylan said in a quieter tone, locking eyes with her blonde friend before Kristen's mood instantly changed and she started going through her bag looking for her phone to send a lengthy text.

"Further-more," Alicia continued letting the girls know she was not finished. "Josh knows I'm the best thing that happened to him and every time he enters me no matter what angle, glitter comes out. He'd have to be out of his mind to cheat." Alicia wasn't always the high strong, confident girl she is now. In fact, she still isn't that girl. It just took Massie Block moving away forever and handing her the 'alpha' title for Alicia to come into her own.

"Massie's back." Claire blurted. She hadn't spoken to the girl since February but sometime in April, Claire's mother Judi let her know the Blocks were moving back. She instantly let the girls know but after months, the clique thought it was no longer happening. "My mom-my mom just texted me to come home and get ready." The blonde stuttered. She felt frantic. She quickly grabbed her Kate Spade tote and threw in random things around her nearly dropping her phone in the fountain. "They'll be at my house for dinner."

"Claire. Claire! Relax!" Alicia yelled standing up and watching the girl. "You are nawt the personal Massie Block welcoming committee. You're not even friends with her."

"My mom doesn't know that. She adores the Block's. Especially Massie." Even though Claire wouldn't dare say anything to Alicia, Massie was her only 'friend' that Judi approved of. She knew being friends with Massie would be forced on her since she was in Westchester again.

"Our last link to Massie was you. You're nawt friends with her." Alicia repeated. This time she said it as a stern order that she hoped Claire stuck to during the upcoming dinner. If Alicia lost even one girl to Massie, her reign was over and she knew she couldn't let that happen.

"Come awn Alicia." Claire turned to her friend and crossed her arms over her chest. "As if I ever want to be friends with someone like her again." Claire sighed before looking towards the exit. Sometimes she missed Massie. Sometimes she was greatful that the chestnut haired princess wasn't in her life.

* * *

 **Monday, 30 August 2017**

 **6:18 PM**

 **Lyons Estate**

The table was set for seven people. The room was filled with random elevator music playing lightly from Todd's iPod hooked up to a speaker and Claire Lyons was sitting in the den, checking her reflection over her iPhone for even the slightest in perfection. When she heard the doorbell she jumped slightly, standing up and tapping her younger, yet taller brother Todd's shoulder. Todd knew just about everything going on in Claire's life including the demise of her friendship with Massie. The blonde didn't go into details but her brother knew enough to infer that Claire was just about to jump out of her skin. She stood tall in her Queens Mini dress, and checked through the peephole in her dress to make sure her boobs looked great. The door swung open and Claire's heart jumped when she saw Massie's beloved dog Bean run excitedly into the house and right to her brother Todd who was more than welcoming of the embrace. Bean was followed by Kendra, than Massie's father William then, BING!

 **UNREAD IMESSAGE**

𝓖𝓡𝓞𝓤𝓟: 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓟𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓽𝔂 𝓑𝓲𝓽𝓬𝓱 𝓒𝓸𝓶𝓶𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓮𝓮

 _ **Alicia:**_ _What is she wearing?!_

 _ **Claire:**_ _She'snot even in the door yet!_

Claire waited anxiously until she finally saw the light eyed girl. Massie Block. She wasn't surprised, but Massie looked amazing. She stood back and let the families get acquainted. Nodding her head at 'hellos' and hugging Massie's parents when they embraced her.

"Todd! You're huge." Massie stated with a smile, walking past her former best friend and over to Todd Lyons. He was no longer the annoying, ginger kid that bothered Massie every chance he got. He wasn't even a red head anymore. he was tall, toned and his hair was now a dark brunette similar to his fathers.

"Oh you have no idea." The kid winked and wiggled his eyebrow. Somethings don't change afterall.

"Stawp you perv." Massie giggled again and hit Todd's arm. The quiet statement she made, showed Claire that her English accent was still very prominent.

Even though they weren't friends, it hurt like hell to be ignored by Massie again. She gave the girl a once over as they all made their way to the dining room table and sat down at the farthest seat from Massie.

 _ **Claire:**_ _Black pinstripe two piece. Cuter than it sounds. Royal blue pumps. Still has an English accent._

 _ **Dylan:**_ _Is she being nice to you?_

 _ **Claire:**_ _Flirting with Todd, ignoring me._

 _ **Kristen:**_ _Flirting with Todd?_

 _ **Dylan:**_ _He is a hot 15 year old now ..._

 _ **Alicia:**_ _Dylan you perv!_

"Kuh-laire?"

Claire's laugh was cut short by the sound of Massie Block's voice. She looked away from her phone and narrowed her eyes at her. Any other family dinner, Claire and Massie would be texting eachother and sitting silent but this time was different.

 _Ofcourse_ Massie knew what was going on.

DING!

 _ **Dylan:**_ _What's happening now?_

There was a group message that was occupying Claire's attention. And Massie knew the subject being discussed. It was her. She was sure that Claire was being asked about her outfit, her attitude, how she chewed. And she really wanted the girls to squirm.

"Huh?" Claire asked not sure what to say or what Massie would say next. She fixed her posture and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear.

DING!

 _ **Alicia:**_ _Hello?!_

"Don't you think it's rude to be on your phone during dinner?" Massie asked with a sly smirk. "Am I not good enough?" She sent a faux pout across the dinner table and gave Claire her infamous _glare_. The statement wasn't to get a reaction from Claire. It was to get one from -

"Massie's right Claire. We are supposed to be catching up." Judi stated and Massie secretly winked at Claire. The girls mother looked down at her daughters phone and gestured for it and within seconds, Claire was no longer holding it. "Come on. Everyone hold hands, let's say grace." Judi demanded placing Claire's phone in the center and gesturing for everyone to do the same.

DING!

 _ **Kristen:**_ _Come awn Claire! Give us details._

DING!

 _ **Dylan:**_ _Where are you?_

DING!

 _ **Alicia:**_ _CLAIRE LYONS!_

Claire's iPhone is in 'Do Not Disturb' mode.

 _ **Dylan:**_ _What do you guys think is happening?!_

* * *

 **Monday, 30 August 2017**

 **8:30 PM**

 **Lyon Estate**

Dinner was over. Small talk was over and Claire was given her phone back which obviously made her gasp at how many messages the girls sent her, and questions from Cam. The girl tried to sneak out of the den and make a clean get away to the staircase and her bedroom to call the girls and make sure they weren't angry at her. One thing that slipped her mind was the alternative entrance that led to the staircase and that Todd didn't keep Massie distracted for long. "Massie." Claire gasped holding her iPhone at her chest and trying to calm her nerves.

"What's wrong Ly-er?" Massie asked, stretching her words as she always did when she was in a tormenting mood. Over the years Claire wasn't the only one who changed. Every devious part of Massie's mind had been amplified. In meeting Claire, she learned how to be a real friend. But with Claire turning her back on her for the other members of the Pretty Committee, it reminded Massie how good she was at being a bad friend.

Claire could see the look on Massie's face and it nearly gave her shivers. They were no longer little girls, but Massie's features made her feel inferior. Like it was the first day of sixth grade and her bangs were uneven. "Nothing, you just scared me." Claire started before fixing her own posture to face the taller girl. "You _surprised_ me." The blonde corrected herself. She crossed her arms to send Massie a message that she was ready for whatever the girl had in store for her even though it was a complete front.

"Kuh-laire," Massie started her statement, stepping closer to Claire. A movement so direct that it made the tips of their pumps touch. When Claire tried to discreetly back away – she was backed up against the eggshell covered wall of the Lyon estate. Witnessing Claire stumble and the upset look on the girls face still wasn't enough to break Massie's expression. "Are you like, some sort of vodka or something?" She asked facing the girl. Claire's face went from frightened to utterly confused causing Massie to snap her finger in Claire's ear. "Nawt exactly rhetorical." She reminded the girl waiting an answer.

"No. No, I'm not vodka."Claire said trying not to let out the crack in her vocals.

"Then don't be a bitch." Massie retorted watching the females body language as she continued her rant. "I've been a friend to you for years. And you turned your back on me for _those girls_." To say Massie was upset with how things happened with Claire was an understatement. She saw Claire as one of the 'good ones'. Even after she moved, Massie's friendship with Claire was the only one that didn't skip a beat.

"Those girls?" Claire scoffed. She was in a position where she couldn't move. However, she could still feel pissed off. "You were once one of those girls. You invented those girls. And now you're just a judgmental bitch."

"Simmer down little Lyon cub." Massie spoke coolly. It wasn't the first time Massie had been called a bitch. It wasn't even the first time Massie had been called a bitch by Claire. "Being honest and a friend makes me judgmental? Because I will honestly tell you that you need more than sex to keep a man?"

"It's not just that Mass-Massie." Claire spoke up. "Alicia's just …"

"A stupid girl with a pretty face and zero personality?" Massie asked with a faux expression as she waited for an answer.

"Don't talk about her like that Massie. You just don't get it."

"No Claire. You don't get it. Alicia is an insecure girl who mistakes sex for love and Josh is just an idiot who's happy he can hookup with her whenever he wants by telling her she's pretty." Massie stated shaking her head at her former friend. "I made one statement a few months ago and you're really being like this to me? I made you."

"There it is." Claire sighed looking at the ceiling. "You treat me like some kind of doll or something. Like a puppet. Was I ever really your friend or was I your project?" Claire challenged and finally saw Massie's expression break.

"Do you think that Alicia really cares about you? Or Dylan? How dare you say I wasn't your real friend. I was always honest with you. Good or bad."

"All you care about is yourself." Claire said in a hushed tone. "You're jealous because I actually survived without you."

"You survived?" Massie scoffed. She couldn't believe Claire. She couldn't believe the control Alicia had over the blonde. "You practically sold your soul to the devil."

"And I have the Prada pumps to prove it." Claire replied smugly.

Massie fought the urge to gasp and Claire's incredibly clever reply and crossed her arms. "Let me piggy back on the statement I made earlier and make something painfully clear to you, Lyon cub. I _made_ you. And now, I guess I have to _break you_."

Massie's statement shook Claire to the core. She knew exactly what Massie meant and she hoped the girls were stronger than the last time Massie was on a role. Claire stood tall in front of Massie and she stayed silent. She had nothing else to say since she knew she already incriminated herself enough. She felt like Massie Block was glairing into her soul and the dead silence was broken by the sound of Bean's paws against the wooden floor and Massie's mother telling her it was time to go. The brown haired girl knelt down and picked up her pug, petting her before speaking.

"Say bye-bye Bean." Massie stated sending Claire a week. "You're steak." Massie sent the blonde a wink before turning on her heels and heading towards the door.

Todd Lyons, looked over at his sister and rose his eyebrow at Massie's comment. "Steak?"

Claire gulped as she watched Massie, not bothering to look at her brother before replying. "Well done."

* * *

 **Monday, 30 August 2017**

 **9:45 PM**

 **Marvel Estate**

Dylan walked past the BRAVO TV camera crews, waving them off as she preoccupied herself in her iMessage conversations. She managed to send 7 messages to Claire, 2 novel long messages to Alicia, 1 to Derrick and zero to Kristen. Truth was the look on Kristen's face when she found out about Dylan and Kemp made Dylan feel broken. And she didn't think she could face her. However, she also couldn't talk to anyone but Kristen about the situation since no one else knew. Just Dylan, Kristen and –

"Kemp?" The beauty spoke into her phone. She grabbed her ice cream cone shaped pillow she won at a pop-up carnival and clenched it closely. She and Kemp hooked up more than she told the girls, but they were also good 'friends'. She felt like she could talk to Kemp and the other guys about everything and anything that she wanted and right now she needed to talk to him.

"Red." The deeper voice replied on the other end of the phone. "Isn't it a bit early for a booty call?" The male said in his usual 'pervy' manor. When they were younger, his ways disgusted the girls of The Pretty Committee but he currently made Dylan blush.

"Shut up. I know it's hard for you to—"

"Hard?" Kemp cut in to the conversation, following his statement with a sly chuckle. Kemp was a typical 18 year old. His mind only went one way especially while conversing with a girl like Dylan Marvel. Even though he was forced to keep things a secret between himself and Dylan, and couldn't brag in the lacrosse locker room about how many times he had sex with a celebrity, he still answered and always went when she called. "Because it isn't hard for me to get ha-"

"Kemp shut up!" She yelled playfully and let out a giggle. She checked around her room to find out if anyone could hear the conversation since she never felt like anything was private in her life. "I'm trying to be serious. This isn't about sex. It's about Kristen." The red haired girl explained and rose her eyebrow when she heard silence on the other end of the line.

When Kemp heard his 'exes' name come from Dylan's mouth he took a momentary pause. Things with Kristen were always complicated. Kristen always had a boyfriend and always thought things would work with him if 'timing was right'. She was the reason Kemp didn't trust most girls past sex and the reason he stayed single since he wanted the timing to become right. "Huh? Oh my bad." He scoffed shaking off thoughts of the blonde haired girl before continuing on to talk about her. "Why would I be able to help you with her? Ask Alicia. Or Claire."

"I can't tell Alicia or Claire about you and Kristen." She pointed out since it was obvious. Alicia would spread the news like wildfire and destroy Kristen's relationship with Dempsey and Claire would guilt trip all parties involved. Kemp's line fell dead again and Dylan sighed figuring she should continue on with the conversation. "Alicia let it slip about you and I. And now Kris … she's pissed at me."

"Why does she even care?" Kemp questioned. The realization that Kristen was bothered by the things he did, made him feel better and uneasy all at once. Even if she was bothered, it wouldn't make her leave Dempsey and she probably hated him for hooking up with her friend. "She made it clear that she doesn't want to be with me and if you do, it's not her business."

"You know what, you're right. I mean, she probably isn't even that mad." Dylan said feeling at ease even though she wasn't sure if it was true. She just wanted to believe it and forget about it. She hoped Kristen wasn't too caught up in a ninth grade pact and it wasn't like she was dating Kemp. Just hooking up.

"Dylan, at the end of the day, we're both single. We can do what we want and who we want." Kemp pointed out as he walked around. "I know who I want." He said changing the subject since talking about Kristen brought him down.

"You do?" She asked laying back on her bed, listening to his tired voice. In the back of her mind she wanted things to be right with her best friend but right now, Kemp was at the front. She knew if she saw Kemp tonight, it would probably make the situation with Kristen messier, but they could keep tonight a secret just like every other night. "Why don't you come over?" She said in a teasing tone.

Kemp couldn't help but grin and Dylan's proposition. "Are the cameras over at your house tonight?" He asked coyly as he stood to put clothes on.

"I thought you were into that sort of thing." Dylan pointed out and playfully winked, soon realizing the boy couldn't see her. She jumped up from her bed and looked around for something to wear that showed off her best assets. "When you come, tell them to send you to my pool room." Dylan stated.

"Should I bring my trunks?"

"Doesn't matter." She replied in her best seductive voice before hanging up.

* * *

 **Monday, 30 August 2017**

 **10:03 PM**

 **Riveria Estate**

Alicia paced back and forth around her bedroom as she waited on a call from Claire to tell her every singe detail about Massie. Since Massie left, Claire became Alicia's partner in crime. Her second beta. Dylan wanted the title and had it officially because she brought the most to the group, but Claire earned it. So if Massie was swooping in and taking Claire back, Alicia had to be prepared. She tossed her long, natural curls out of her face as she stared at her phone. Almost mentally commanding it to ring. And within seconds, Claire Lyons was Facetiming her. "What happened?!"

"She's pissed Alicia. She's fucking pissed." Was all Claire could say. When Massie went home, Claire ran into her room and cried for 15 minutes. Not that she'd ever admit it to her alpha. "She told me that she made me and she'd break me." Claire explained hoping her face wasn't still shaking.

"What about us? What'd she say?" If Massie was only mad at Claire, she'd be able to spin it in her favor. Ofcourse she didn't want to go against Massie. The only reason she was even alpha is because the amber eyed girl wasn't around. Alicia knew the odds of _really_ winning against Massie and it wasn't going to happen. However, she couldn't let Claire see how she felt on the inside.

"You're a insecure girl who has sex with Josh so that he loves you." Claire paused for a reaction. What she got? Nothing. She couldn't see how Massie's comments didn't bother Alicia, but she continued. "And Josh stays with you because he knows you're easy."

"She's just a fucking prude." Alicia rolled her eyes. "I'm over it. She's been gone for so long people probably forgot who she was. I mean this isn't 9th grade anymore. Dalton is my territory." The brunette insisted. "Just forget her, go to sleep, I'll be over at two to pick you up for shopping."

Before Claire could speak. Alicia ended the call. She tried taking several deep breaths to calm herself and refrain from bursting into tears before she snapped. "AAAAHHAHAAAAAAAHHHHHA!" Alicia yelled out, throwing her iPhone at the nearest wall, causing it to shatter on instant.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 2 September 2017**

 **3:14 PM**

 **W29 Showroom**

𝓒𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓵𝓲𝓹𝓼, 𝓬𝓻𝔂𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓵 𝓼𝓴𝓲𝓮𝓼.

𝓘 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓭𝓲𝓫𝓵𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼

Kristen Gregory bopped her head to the Taylor Swift song blasting through the speakers of the show room. Every year since the eighth grade, The Pretty Committee did all their school shopping at showrooms so that they showed up to Dalton in the latest apparel. It was Massie's idea long before she knew that she'd be moving and even though the girls weren't close to Massie, they kept up with the tradition. Kristen was having a hard time being around Dylan since the spa. She hadn't answered any of the girls calls or texts, but she did think the red haired girl would face her in person. The slender blonde stood off to the side as her _friends_ continued talking about something she couldn't care less about before Alicia addressed the room.

"Tomorrow is the first time Massie will see us all together so I think it's important that we all look amazing." Alicia stated as she went towards a box. "I told the showroom to hold these bags for us. They aren't even sold yet. Versace swavarski covered 'Palazzo' bags." Alicia explained taking each bags and laying them flat on the table. "Let me get a picture of them real quick." Alicia said revealing her shattered phone causing gasped among the group.

"When the hell did you do that?" Dylan rose her eyebrow, reaching her hand out towards the phone as a way to touch the cracks before Alicia snatched it away.

"Nawt important!" Alicia said aggressively before handing out the bags. "Iridescent for me. Pink for Claire, black for Dylan and bronze for Kris."

"Those are ah-dorable Leesh." Claire exclaimed looking at her adorable bag and thinking of outfits to wear with it.

"And unconventional. Not even one of my books will fit in here." Kristen pointed out as she held out the shoulder bag, examining the size.

"Well bring a bigger bag along." Alicia added and rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"That doesn't make any sense though!" Kristen said growing annoyed. When her voice rose two notches, Claire adverted her attention to her bag and Dylan walked over to the snack table.

"Relax Kris. Don't get your scholarship in a bunch." Alicia added a short giggle, to lighten the mood. "The bag is paid for already."

"I'm nawt on scholarship because I can't afford Versace." Kristen pointed out and crossed her family had gotten back into their wealth for years now but it was always a sensitive topic for Kristen and the girls always brought it up. "I'm on scholorship for soccer, because I actually have more than just being pretty."

It was obvious Kristen wasn't feeling herself since the day before at the spa. Alicia didn't know why, but she knew now wasn't the time to have any of the girls on her bad side. Claire knew what would happen if Kristen got mad. Massie would leech on to her and since Dylan and Kristen were so close, she knew Dylan would follow right after. And Claire couldn't let that happen. "It's just for show and after school. Swap it for a big tote with your books after our entrance and keep it empty in your larger bag. It's for Instagram and jealous stares." Claire said and pat Kristen's back. She could see Kristen's mood softening and she gave Alicia a reminding look.

"Well is it too late to ask if I could have the bronze bag?" Dylan said letting out a dry chuckle. It was the only thing she had said to Kristen the entire day and she hoped the blonde responded cooly. "I picked my outfit already and this bag goes better."

"Do you want everything I have?" Kristen tilted her head giving her _friend_ a once over. "Or is it just the things you know you can't have?" Dylan knew exactly what Kristen wasn't referring to a bag. It was bigger than that.

"Do you _only_ want things when other people show interest in them? Because between last night and the way the bronze bag compliment my hair, I'd say i can have what I want." She stated and snatched the bag from Kristen's hands. Something in Dylan clicked. She knew her statement shouldn't have been uttered. She didn't even want Kristen knowing about Kemp and now she was blurting it infront of everyone.

"Last night? Last night?" Kristen asked repeatedly and pushed Dylan back, causing her to stumble back into the snack table and knock everything down. The noise caused the showroom manager to come out from the back and between the two girls.

The short, slender woman that resembled a Koreon version of the actress who played Charlotte York in 'Sex In The City', but she looked a little bit older, and a lot more Botox infused. "Ladies! Ladies!" She yelled trying to calm the altercation.

Dylan checked the back of her Dior dress and saw it rested in a bowl of sour cream and onion dressing that was previously on the table. She gasped at Kristen's reaction and tried to pick up the bowl before Mrs. Livingston even considered kicking them out.

"Kristen calm down!" Alicia shook her head as she watched Claire try and hold Kristen away from Dylan. She had no idea what happened between the two friends, but it was obviously a big deal. Something she couldn't handle now.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She yelled, pushing Claire. The closer Kristen got to Dylan, the farther Dylan moved back which infuriated Kristen and made her pick up the bowl of caramel they were using to dip their fruits. Dylan ducked as soon as she saw Kristen reach for the bowl and it hit a rack of Dolce & Gabanna jackets which caused Mrs. Livingston to yell.

"That's it! You ladies need to go!" The woman yelled running towards the rack of clothing. "These are expensive and irreplaceable items that we can no longer showcase because of you." Mrs. Livingston shook her head in disgust as she rolled the rack into the back area of the room.

"But!" Alicia said showing more concerned with the woman than her friends. "We aren't finished shopping."

"Yes dear, you are. We have another person wanting to see the room and I have to get this mess cleaned up." The woman explained showing no concern for the girls feelings.

Claire was helping Dylan clean the caramel while Kristen was gathering her things. All of the girls watched Kristen storm out of the room and be stopped in her tracks. No one but Kristen should see what was in the hall, so the girls assumed that she was about to apologize.

"Let's just try 5th." Claire suggested to lighten the mood.

"Or better yet, try Sears." An English accent came from behind the girls which caused them all to cringe. This was not what Alicia wanted. Day one and Massie already saw the Pretty Committee falling apart. Kristen looked at Massie and shook her head, squeezing past the girl and out of the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alicia asked sternly. Alicia was face to face with Massie after years and she hated that her first thought was how good she looked. The alpha stood tall and gave Massie a demanding look, hoping Claire and Dylan had enough sense to stand up.

"I came to see the devil herself." Massie retorted and crossed her arms. Her hair was in a long, sleek ponytail and she was still effortlessly gorgeous wearing little to no makeup. "And the ugly step sisters, ofcourse." She said gesturing to both Claire and Dylan who were still cleaning Kristen's mess. "Mrs. Livingston, I thought this would be a private show." She called out to the woman, even though she was staring Alicia down.

"This is a 'Pretty Committee' thing though." Alicia said dryly. Before she could express her next thought, she heard the rapid sound of high heels against the wooden floor.

"Ms. Block. I didn't hear you enter so soon." She explained in a rapid way. The teenager stood taller than the older woman and everyone in the room knew how intimidating Massie could be. "They were just leaving." She said and stomped on the floor where Claire and Dylan were, resulting in both girls standing up straight. "They're leaving. I'll be right back to tend to you Ms. Block." She explained and walked to the door."Let me show them out." She stated and gestured to be followed. First by Dylan, then Claire, and shortly after, Alicia. As the curly haired girl walked towards the door, a tug on her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

"I _am_ the Pretty Committee. Bitch." Massie reminded the girl before blowing a kiss as she saw the remaining three girls be escorted out of the showroom. Massie made them. Massie Block invented the Pretty Committee and the images that everyone had of them. She didn't care how long she had been away or how much things had changed. She knew the 'Alpha' title still belonged to her.


	3. Detox Time

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝕆𝟚: 𝔻𝕖𝕥𝕠𝕩 𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖

 **Monday, 7 September 2017**

 **7:18 AM**

 **Lyons Family Estate**

Claire Lyons took a deep breath and stared down at her food. Just like every other _first day_ , her father went in to the offices a few hours late, and Judi woke up a few hours early in order to prepare breakfast. However, this year was Todd's first year of high school so the breakfast had a few extra touches. She tried to distract herself by adverting her eyes to her brother, prominently how forceful he was being with his fork against the fluffy, sticky, mess of pancakes their mother made. _How can he stand to eat right now?_ The blonde haired girl asked. _Doesn't he know how important today is for him? He's about to be a high school freshman. Is he not nervous? Does he not care?_ At times, Claire wished she could be her careless, fun loving younger brother. He didn't have to worry about all the extra, added dramas of Dalton High School and he was on Massie Block's good side.

"Claire? Your mother was talking to you." Jay Lyons spoke up sternly before taking a drink of his orange juice.

When Claire looked up from her trance, she saw all three of her family members, glaring at her and waiting on an answer to a question she hadn't heard anyone ask. "Uhm, whet?" She asked in her usual 'valley girl' tone she acquired from years of friendship with the pretty committee.

"We wanted to know why Todd can't ride to school with you and your friends. You're both leaving the same place to go to the same place." Judi suggested and watched her daughters facial expression drop.

"Are you serious? It isn't even my car. It's Alicia's. I can't ask her to –" Claire went on and sighed when her brother started to talk.

"Why don't we have our own driver anyways? For times like this." Todd spoke in between chewing breaks.

"I am your personal driver. And you're going to be late for freshman orientation. Come on bud." Jay spoke and wiped his mouth before standing up. He grabbed the keys to his car and leaned in to kiss his wife on her lips and his daughter on her forehead.

Just as she watched her father and brother leave, Claire saw Todd's head peek back in the door telling her that her ride had arrived.

Claire watched the 2k15 Range Rover Vogue that waited in her driveway before taking a last look down at her outfit. Her white _Anine Bing Lace Bralette_ made her size 32B chest a vocal point while her _Roberto Cavalli Acid-wash denim biker jacket_ covered them from the public (and Dalton staff/faculty) while the _Layered Tutu Midi Skirt_ humbled the outfit. She fished the Versace bag Alicia gave her out of her Micheal Kors backpack and let the clicking sound of her _Jimmy Choo Anouk Pumps_ comfort her on what promised to be a long day. When she entered the Range Rover, she noticed that something was off. "I thought that I was the last stop. Where's Kristen?" "Don't even bring up that bitch. We just left her house where we waited and watched her get into some other car." Alicia said in annoyance. With the show room and Massie, she really didn't care for the blonde at this point. She glanced out of her window as the Rover left the Lyons mansion and took the route to Dalton.

* * *

 **Monday, 7 September 2017**

 **7:18 AM**

 **Dalton School - Front Enterance**

Cam tapped his foot as he listened to Derrick talk about a wild party he attended with Kemp and some Alpha Epsilon Pi guys that the guys knew through Cam's older brother Harris, who attended New York University. "Man so you're telling me chicks were everywhere? And you were that wasted?" Cam chuckled with an impressed nod. He crossed his arms as he went on to continue talking. "How are you even alive right now? Let alone _here_?"

"Are you kidding man? It's the first day back. I couldn't miss it." The blonde haired guy laughed as if he were being serious. Both of them knew Derrick didn't care about school unless there was a party or a game. "And theirs football tryouts." He added in so that Cam understood his excitement. Ever since Cam could remember, he and Derrick were best friends. They met playing little league baseball and were inseparable soon after. The boys indulged in just about every sport and since 8th grade year it was football. And like everything else, _Derrick Harrington_ was the star. Derrick had some sort of star quality about him. No matter where he was or what he was doing, he caught the attention of any and everyone. He was tall, had an obvious athletic build and a charming demeanor. The male always had a blunt in one hand and a grade 'A' girl in the other or, 'alpha' material as Derrick would say.

"We're officially varsity dude. Eleventh grade." Cameron smirked and dealt the handshake the guys invented right after both making the Briarwood soccer team almost five years ago. Of their group of friends, Cam was always the 'sweet' one. Sure, he had the darkest features, and almost a sleeve of tattoos, giving off a mysterious and risky look – buut anyone who knew Cam Fisher, associated him with being the sweetest guy on earth, or atleast at Dalton. He was never caught out causing issues with his friends, or partying without his girlfriend Claire Lyons on his arm. Which is why he lived through his friends and their wild stories.

"Man we worked our asses off this entire summer for this. I can't wait until later on today for tryouts." Derrick was used to having things handed to him. He was used to getting everything he asked for which was why he never really got nervous about many things. One thing he always got nervous about was his sports career.

"Come on man. You're our star quarterback. Coach Wilds isn't going to give up on you." Cam pointed out. "Wanna know something interesting I heard?" The dark haired male leaned back on the concrete wall that lead to the Dalton Schools entrance as he looked over at his friend.

"Is it about Kemp and Ms. Marv?" Derrick asked letting out a chuckle. "Because I know and saw the pictures." Derrick laughed shaking his head at the thought of his other best friend Kemp. Also known as the only guy on earth crazier than himself.

"Dylan? What?" Cam's eyes widened. Every time Kemp got into his moods where he wanted to have serious conversations and be in a serious relationship, he always ended up confessing his love for Dylan's best friend _Kristen Gregory_ and how she's the only girl for him. "He's such an idiot." Cam shook his head knowing that Derrick wasn't aware of how messy the situation could become.

"I wonder if he has enough game to manage a threesome with her and Kristen." Derrick said pretending to contemplate the thought of two of Dalton's hottest girls, in one bed. "Ofcourse we all know Kristen is a prude and wouldn't be into it. I can peg something going on between Dylan and Alicia of all people and that would be the hottest thing ever I mean man." Derrick said running his fingers through his short, ashy blonde hair now getting alittle too deep into thought of the two girls. He dated Dylan on and off and had his fun with her. He knew the kind of girl she was under the sheets and even though she was in a very long term relationship with one of his close friends, Alicia's curves could be seen across the world. It was any mans dream.

Camren knew the look on Derrick's face. It was the consistent look he preformed every time he was about to get himself into trouble. "Well …" Cam started in attempt to put the focus back on what Cam wanted to tell his friend. "Speaking of the Pretty Committee, remember Massie Block?"

"Block?" Derrick raised his eyebrow. Massie Block wasn't exactly the girl you could forget. She was classy, sassy, and gorgeous. Derrick had a thing for her since they met and right before she left back in eighth grade, he was about to orchestrate the biggest plan to win her over and only Cam knew about it. "I can't remember the last time I heard that name. What about her?"

"She came back man." Cam stated nonchalantly looking at Derrick. Age thirteen and age seventeen have a few gaps. Not only in age but in mentality and interest. Cam didn't know if seventeen year old Derrick would feel the same about Massie Block as thirteen year old Derrick did but he had to tell him. "She's starting Dalton today."

"Oh that's cool." Derrick said dryly and turned his attention to the campus trying to see if she was there now. He remembered her face but he was curious to see how much she actually changed in a few years.

"Yeah?" Cam nodded and continued his thought. "Todd told me she's still hot and has an English accent. She also threatened Claire or something so you know any hopes of hooking up are pushed back." He scoffed. He was inlove with Claire and he usually didn't talk about sex with his friends too often but his mind was all over it.

Derrick rolled his eyes and gestured towards Kemp and Josh who were approaching them. "You're the oldest virgin I've ever known. I think you're kid brother in law has had sex and you-"

"Okay D." Cam said actually getting annoyed with the truth and he couldn't talk about it in public or with Kemp around.

"I mean I know it's rough. Claire is hot as fuck and she has a cute little body I-"

"Derrick!" Cam cut in and adverted his attention to Kemp Hurley and Josh Hotz giving them the same handshake greet that he previously presented Derrick with.

"Did you get the stuff?" Derrick faced Kemp. Kemp was the wild, crazy friend that always had an _adventurous_ story about some party that he wasn't even old enough to be at. So there were certain things that Derrick knew Kemp could help with.

"The detox?" Kemp sent Derrick his usual sly grin with a nod, revealing a bottle of pills through the pocket of his Hood By Air shorts. "Ofcourse I got it." He replied.

"The teams drug test is in four days. How long does this stuff take?" Cam asked, as usual being the rationary of the group.

"This stuff will be out of our system in two days." Kemp assured them as he gestured over to the senior parking lot where only _Derrick Harrington_ had enough notoriety to rest his Audi R8, even when he got it after his sixteenth birthday sophomore year.

"Yeah dude, you weren't done telling me about Red and those pictures." Josh spoke up wiggling his eyebrows as the four males walked closer to the matte finished car.

"Man I have a million questions about that." Cam shook his head.

"Like how to get a naked girl in your bed?" Kemp laughed with Derrick, shoving Cam in a joking manner.

"Hey, you assholes don't get it. Derrick you haven't had a girlfriend since Skye last year and Kemp you haven't had one like, ever." The Spanish boy pointed out shoving his hands in his pockets. "Both Cam and I have been dating the same girls since we were kids. Both Cam and I are in love with girls who's feelings we care about. And –" Josh was cut off by Kemp's hand stopping their walk and chuckling.

"And only one of you hasn't blossomed." Kemp added with a joke, reaching deep into his pocket and pulling out a ziplock back of marijuana blunts, holding them close enough from the public as he waited for Derrick's car door to unlock. When he noticed the distracted look on Cam's face, he sighed at how sensitive he was and shrugged. "Dude, I'm fucking joking. You can get the first puff since you need it more than us."

"Fuck you." Cam chuckled, returning Kemp's shrug even though the male was quite agitated by the jokes about his sex life, or lack of.

"If Claire won't fuck you, what makes you think I would?" Kemp pointed out in a smug mannor as he got in the passenger's seat of Derrick's Audi.

Derrick adjusted the music before he drove out of the parking lot and into a back alley that was far enough away from the entrance for anyone to notice the group of guys. They all watched with looks of pure fulfillment as Kemp Hurley distributed the first blunt placing it between his pale pink lips as the male began to spark it.

"When's Plovert getting back?" Kemp spoke up following a long drag from the marijuana joint. He passed it counter clockwise to Derrick who was sitting back in the passenger's seat.

"Next week. It sucks because I know Coach will hold it against him." Derrick released a small cough and swatted smoke clouds away from himself continuing to smoke. "He already missed most of the summer because of his injury and that vacation with his dads new wife." Chris Plovert, the fifth part to the group was still in Greece vacationing with his father and his new wife Maria Lawrence [Abeley] and her two kids. Since Ploverts mother's death and his fathers quick rebound, all of the guys knew how hard the guy was taking it all even though they usually didn't like to get into deep conversations. Partying, girls and sports were the most they talked about as a group and Chris Plovert's reputation as the human crash test dummy was more of a prominate conversation despite private conversations with each guy.

"Whatever. As long as he's back for the party, I don't care." Kemp shrugged as he watched the blunt leave Derrick's hands and reach Cam's. He was impatiently awaiting his own turn. Kemp's party was the much anticipated first party of the year. Win or lose, right after Dalton's first football game of the season, the school all made it back to the Hurley residence for one of the wildest nights of their lives. Kemp's parents were never home. They traveled and left him the black card which gave him the freedom to do whatever he wanted. And he wanted a mansion filled with beer and half naked girls. "And Cam you better stay the entire party." Kemp demanded. The last few parties, Cam stayed until Claire was feeling 'annoyed' and exited as soon as the blonde was ready which was the premise of Cam's social life. It was a lot easier for Claireto fake it with her friends than Cam. The group of guys laughed and reminded the dark haired guy about a few crazy stories from parties he skipped over as he sat back, listened and smoked.

"You aren't off the hook man." Josh shook his head leaning forward and turning his attention to a very buzzed Kemp Hurley. "Start the story on the Kylan Chronicles." The Spanish male laughed, tapping Derrick's shoulder for backup.

"Man." Kemp started with a devious laugh. "Dylan Marvel has to be one of the sexiest girls ever. I mean her body is hot. She's down for whatever," He continued, giving Derrick a knowing bro-shake at his comments referring to an incident they encountered a few parties ago. "She's like a friend first though. We have like casual conversations and the next thing I know she's sending me pictures of her tits telling me they miss me." He bragged referring to the young red haired girl. One thing that was undeniable about Dylan Marvel was the way she could keep someone's attention. "The other night, she asks me to come over to her house and meet at the pool. As soon as I get there, she's ass naked waiting. I have videos, pictures of her doing some of the craziest shit." He smirked as the rotation of marijuana finally reached him.

"So you guys really do that? The pictures and videos thing?" Cam asked the group actually surprised. For a moment he wished Plovert was around so that he wasn't the only person completely inexperienced in the field of _sex_.

"Yeah man. I mean my laptop could be Pornhub certified." Derrick joked looking down at his phone, squinting his eyes at the time.

All of the males in the car became aware of Derrick's movements and _slowly_ gathered their belongings. Cameron Fisher popped a Harribo sour gummy bear in his mouth as he continued speaking. "What do you do with them?"

"Watch them," Kemp said simply and got out of the car. He adjusted his clothesand shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You do know that you reek of weed? Right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah?" Kemp challenged. Unlike the other guys, he didn't have an annoyed girlfriend to deal with or pressure from the Football coach. He genuinely didn't care and he knew he wouldn't get in real trouble. "See ya when I see ya." Kemp replied after a momentary pause waiting on a response from Josh. He walked around the corner and to the Dalton front entrance.

"I, for one can't deal with Alicia's attitude about me smelling like pot and how it gives her a headache." Joshua admitted as Derrick pulled his car around going back to the parking lot.

"I have spray." Cam said offering his help with a bottle of Dakkar Nior.

"That shit stinks." He heard from the drivers seat.

"It works though." Cam insisted. When the car was parked, Cam got out and sprayed himself offering it to his friends who reluctantly accepted.

* * *

 **Monday, 7 September 2017**

 **8:00 AM**

 **Mr. Atkins' Biology Class**

 _First Period_

It was first period and Massie has yet to run into any of the 'Pretty Committee' members. She has however seen most of the school after the student tour with majority of the freshman class. Ofcourse the freshman girls clustered around her asking about London, what she was wearing and how she did her hair, while the freshman boys gawked over her as Todd heightened his status early on by informing everyone that he and Massie went _way_ back. Now, it was officially time to start the day and she was personally escorted to her first period class like a loser and informed about her 'buddy' of the day. She hoped the remainder of the day wasn't spent with some eleventh grade loserette with bad hair and even worse skin. Someone who didn't know the difference between a faux Chanel bag and the authentic match, or someone that didn't know the importance of blending a contour. She skeeved the thought and walked into her first class, and strutted over to the long desks made for two, taking the middle seat and placing her meadow green _Minerva Tote_ in the free seat beside her, making a mental pledge not to let anyone who wasn't a HART or a girl worth mentioning. The girl with the chestnut hair, tucked the straight strands behind her ear and fished her Juicy Couture notebooks ready to start the class. Mr. Atkins had the silver fox angle going on that E! News used to refer to people like George Clooney and Denzel Washington. Even though he didn't look like he hit his forties. He was dressed casually but she could tell his basic button down shirt was made with expensive fabrics. Dolce & Gabanna maybe? Viviane Westwood? Massie wasn't the only girl in the class available before the 8:15 tardy mark, but she was sure she was the only one who was paying attention to his shirt and not his pants. Gradually over the next few moments, the class became more testosterone sprinkled and Massie was becoming a pro at waving guys away from her desk and the 'I'm waiting on a friend' excuse was being used so much it was like her catch phrase. In fact it made Massie's desk the only available one and since it was 8:15, the girl hoped no one else would come in and she'd be able to work alone for the entire year. As Mr. Atkins' was about to start his class, the wooden door slung opened and everyone's heads turned except Massie's – who's fantasy was broken.

"I guess this is my seat." She heard a male's voice and huffed, grabbing her bag and resting it on the side of her chair. She caught a strange scent from the guy and turned up her nose. It wasn't bad. Just strange. A mix between cannabis and Drakkar Noir. She usually wasn't interested in any scents that weren't a part of the Chanel collection but that smell stood out to her. That smell always clogged her nostrils ever since her ex-bestfriend Claire Lyons took a liking to a certain Cam Fisher. She tapped her pen on the desk and tried to take her mind off of Claire. "Do you have an extra pen?"The male asked and for an odd reason, Massie let out a chuckle as she went through her bag to grab another pen. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing you just reek of pot and Drakkar Noir." She spoke with her usual English accent shining through. She heard the boy gasp, and let out a slight smile. "I noticed it when you walked in so it's hilarious that you didn't." Massie explained before handing him a pen.

"Fuck." The male replied, sitting up straighter in his chair and sniffing himself. "My idiot friend wears this cologne all the time and swears by it. I can smell the shit even when he's miles away so I thought it would work."

When the male leaned over to look through a Nike gym bag, Massie looked in his direction. The more he spoke, the more Massie's thoughts were running wild. Something about this guy seemed familiar. And when he sat back up, they were face to face.

"I'm Derrick," He grinned before getting an honest look at the female's features. She didn't look exactly the same but he knew exactly who she was and suddenly he didn't feel like cool and confident Derrick Harrington. He just felt like a nervous thirteen year old.

"I think we've met." She grinned in his direction. After all these years, Derrick was still attractive. She remembered how into him she was at one point. How nervous she would get around him. He was her first boyfriend and ever so often, she wondered how he was doing. Of course she got her fixes on what he was up to when she was friends with Claire but she liked seeing for herself. She already could tell he was still good looking. The NIKE bag gave away that he still played sports. She saw the hype around the school's Football team and heard it on the morning announcements thanks to Faux-licia Rivera. _Just as Massie started to get into the European futball, he switched it up on her_! She thought even though her biggest observation of Derrick Harrington was that he was still the untimate HART.

"Block." He spoke with a sly smirk giving her a once over and thinking about what Cam told him early. No description could ever do the girl any justice.

"Why don't you take this?" Massie went back in her trusty bag and handed him a bottle of Chanel no19. "You can't mix two overbearing scents together. It only intensifies both smells. You have to use a natural scent. Like this." Massie gestured to the bottle with a grin before Mr. Atkins interrupted.

"I guess that's one form of science. But if you two don't mind I wanted to continue with the lesson plans for the year." Mr. Atkins pointed out and gestured towards the packet he was holding that explained what the school semester had in store. The same packet that each student had infront of them.

Massie nodded and looked back at the packet while Derrick rested his eyes on her. She noticed he was still looking at her and she whispered. "You _can_ use it if you want. I think you should." She insisted and playfully covered her nose with a giggle.

"I thought you could do the honors. Just so that your hold is back on me or however that girl code stuff works." Derrick joked referring to the time Massie gave Dylan 'permission' to date Derrick. He only broke up with Massie all the years back because he was angry and she moved on way too fast. He liked Dylan for the moment because she was the opposite of Massie, but that was also the reason _they_ broke up.

Massie giggled at the thought that Derrick even remembered the incident. She remembered being pissed off at Dylan for disrespecting her and upset that Derrick had eyes for another girl since she still liked him. Even though it was years ago, seeing Derrick right now made her interested in him again. She picked up the purple perfume and smiled at him, spraying it on him. "It's not the same if the other girl isn't your friend anymore." She pointed out.

"You aren't?" He grinned. He hadn't dated Dylan or Massie in years but hearing that they were no longer friends made him feel relieved. "So you won't be sitting at the center table with the rest of the Pretty Committee at sixth period?"

"Nope. I guess I'm a friendless loser for now." She stated even though the statement made her cringe. It was only first period and she hadn't even thought about what she'd do during lunch when she saw the girls.

"Oh no." Derrick shook his head and watched her. "You're Massie effing Block. Look at you. You'll never be friendless and you'll never be a loser." Derrick said and faced her. "Have lunch with me." Derrick suggested. He meant it. Even though she was considered the 'new girl' she'd be back to being on top in no time. She had the same charm that made everyone want to be a part of her life. Only this Massie felt different than the girl he knew in eighth grade. She didn't need anyone behind her.

* * *

 **Monday, 7 September 2017**

 **12:00 PM**

 **Dalton School Cafeteria**

 _Junior Class, sixth period lunch._

Lunch at a table full of HARTs sounded way better than testing the waters with the few girls she met that seemed eligible to be Massie's NBFs. She kept her head held high as she walked past all of the different groups at Dalton. Just about all of them were looking at her and whispering questions but she didn't mind. She noticed Derrick sitting on the top of a table that was near the center of the room and grinned to herself. When he told her that he was still friends with all the guys, it eased her nerves.

"Massington! Massington!" Kemp chanted jokingly which actually made Derrick's face flush. Soon after Derrick's first period run in with the girl he told the guys all about it and that he wanted them to be on their best behavior. _Them_ being Kemp.

"Massington?" Massie repeated and looked at Derrick with a slight laugh.

"He's just an ass. Ignore him." Cam stated before nudging Kemp's shoulder. He knew the most about Massie since she left curtsey of Claire. He leaned back on the lunch table and grinned more to himself since he knew how much Derrick still liked the girl even if he denied it.

"Yeah ignore him." Derrick added putting his arm around Massie, which made her flesh tingle.

"Say something else in that accent," Kemp insisted ignoring his friend and gesturing to Massie.

"Leave her alone man. How long have you been back in the States?" Josh spoke up gesturing for her to sit between the boys. Josh could practically feel Alicia's eyes burning him from across the room, so he figured he should atleast find something to tell her about the former alpha.

Massie adjusted her tote on her arms and started to take a seat before Derrick stopped her. "Actually, I wanted her to have lunch with _me_. Not us." He corrected, keeping his eyes on her even though he was talking to his friends.

The girl turned to Derrick and smiled, giving her attention to the boys. "I guess I'll see you guys around." Massie spoke sending them her usual seductive wink and followed shortly after Derrick wondering how this lunch would pan out. Just about the entire Junior and Senior class of the Dalton School were whispering about Derrick Harrington of course being the first one to get his hands on the new gorgeous exchange student from England. However, not everyone was pleased.

"Is that Massie?" Dylan sat at Alicia's right side talking to the brunette and Claire, watching the girl interacts with the table of HARTs. Table 10 was the second most watched table after table 09 so Massie being there already caught everyone's attention. Massie leaving the cafeteria with Derrick – got even more attention. "Her and Derrick already?" Dylan groaned. Even though the red head wasn't serious about anyone, Kemp and Derrick were her favorite. They were the best looking in Dalton and they both looked good linked to her. But now she had a feeling Kemp was beginning to look better to Kristen after finding out about his history with Dylan, and Massie would obviously come back and want to be attached to the male alpha of the school.

"Puh-lese. She's the last thing I'm worried about." Alicia rolled her eyes and looked down at her ceaser salad as she thought of all of the possible outcomes with Massie's popularity, wondering about her motives. "Where the hell is Kristen?" The girl snapped. Kristen was already on thin ice with the alpha after the showroom incident. Not accepting the ride in Alicia's Range Rover made things worse and now she was beyond annoyed.

"I haven't had classes with her." Claire stated, replying to a text from Cam about Massie. Her mind wandered to where Kristen could be before she was interrupted by Alicia's voice.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" The curly haired brunette asked before taking out her cell-phone to take a selfie of herself. She knew that no matter what she was doing, people were staring and talking about her so she wanted to 'milk' it.

"Well remember that pact we made before freshman year?" Dylan started and looked at her nails. "The virginity one?" She clarified.

"Yeah? And if you two ever even think about Josh I swear –"

"This isn't about you, Alicia." Claire said in a hushed tone.

"Well," Dylan said trying to distract herself. "I _knowingly_ hooked up with the guy Kristen lost hers to and I guess she hates me." Dylan always let a lot of things roll off of her back, but this was something that seriously hurt her.

"You had sex with Dempsey?" Claire gasped. Dempsey and Kristen had been together since forever and they all knew Dylan was the 'adventurous' one of the group, but hearing that she'd hook up with her best friends boyfriend made Claire uneasy.

"Not Dempsey," Dylan shook her head as if it were obvious. She knew that the other girls weren't aware of Kristen's secret life with Kemp, but the fact that Kristen trusted her with the news made the girl feel worse. "Kemp."

"Wait!" Alicia finally spoke up. She had been soaking in all of the gossip, annoyed that the subject wasn't on herself – or Massie, where Alicia's thoughts truly were. "Kristen and Kemp? Seriously?" Alicia asked in disbelief.

"And you wear the fact that you hooked up with him like a badge of honor." Claire shook her head in disapproval. "Have you spoken to her about it?" The blonde looked into her Versace bag and revealed a ziplock bag of Harabo sour gummie bears starting to eat them.

"Claire." Alicia said sternly, more about the fact that the girl was indulging in candy than anything else. "Dylan, don't worry about Kristen. She obviously doesn't care enough about us to keep from embarrassing us with Massie and then not come to lunch. My guess is she's eating in a bathroom stall or something. It works out better for us that she isn't around."

Cam watched Claire from across the room, admiring her beauty and things as small as her enjoyment of their favorite snack meant she wasn't completely corrupted by Alicia. Cam was happy for Massie's arrival. He wasn't always her biggest fan but she was better to Claire than Alicia is and he hoped his girlfriend could see it. "Come on." Cam said to the two guys that were making themselves comfortable at the lunch table. He picked up his sandwhich and Snapple Apple juice and gestured to the girls table. The two guys nodded mainly because they were also infatuated with girls at the Kristen wasn't there to make Kemp feel awkward about his secret fling with Dylan and Derrick already left so things were fair game.

"Joshy." Alicia spoke, with a smirk plastered to her face _knowing_ it was her boyfriends idea to come see her. It was her first day back at Dalton and the first time she did the morning announcements solo since she was now the only Dalton correspondent. She hadn't gotten a text from him all day to wish her luck or congratulate her, but Claire got a bag of gummy bears for being the 'most beautiful girl in the world.' Alicia rolled her eyes at the thought and glanced over at Claire and Cam, side-eyeing them as she pecked Josh's lips. Even though Cam had been in love with Claire since forever, he couldn't actually believe that, could he? Had Claire Lyon's actually become better looking than Alicia. The innocent baby doll look always captivated Alicia and made her jealous which resulted in the years of torment and not wanting Massie to take the blonde under her wing. She stroked Josh's hair and watched the loving couple wishing Josh was still the guy she used to brag about to the girls.

* * *

 **Monday, 7 September 2017**

 **12:23 P.M.**

 **Dalton School Football Stadium**

"So I have a question." Derrick Harrington spoke up, looking over to the football field as he spoke to Massie. He previously drove with the girl to Café Jax, a café on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, to get something to eat, and hopefully distract her from how his friends acted before.

"Okay?" Massie asked with her eyebrow raised as she took a bite of her toasted sandwich. It had only been a few hours since running into Derrick after all those years, but he was already distracting her from the thoughts of the Pretty Committee and taking over the school. Talking to Derrick was nice. She still got the butterflies from the first time she was interested in him, but this time she felt comfortable and not nervous.

"How on earth do you know how to cover the smell of pot?" He chuckled. Of course Massie seemed like the type of girl that was _'too cool and smart'_ to smoke cannabis and even though it had been a while, he just didn't see Massie doing anything like it.

Massie let out a giggle and a playful grin. She didn't exactly know the type of girls Derrick liked now. She wasn't even sure if she cared. However, she wanted to have Derrick as an option when she changed her mind and she didn't want to give him a reason not to like her. "It's just simple science." She added and looked at him. She studied his face for a moment and took in how much he changed _and_ stayed the same. The female leaned in closer to him and pushed his hair out of his face before winking. "I have to go. My class is on the other side of the school." She insisted before standing up and grabbing her things.

"Wait Block," He said, hurrying to see her without trying to look desperate. "Meet me here around four. I'll drive you home." Derrington offered and picked up his things to throw them in the trash.

"I have a driver my mother pays for that." She pointed out even though a ride from Derrick sounded more tempting then Isaac and his questions about the Pretty Committee members.

"So?" Derrick scoffed. He didn't want to beg- but he would rather spend the rest of the day with Massie versus the guys. "Give your driver a break." He smiled slightly and licked his lips. "I'll wait a while and if you aren't around, I'll take the hint." He finished before walking down the bleachers and through his things to the trash.

* * *

 **Monday, 7 September 2017**

 **2:56 P.M.**

 **Mrs. Royle's English Class**

 _Eighth Period_

Massie looked down at her cellphone and sighed. She felt like a loser with nothing else to do since it was her current predicament. So far she had been seen with the school football teams star player which was sure to boil Alicia's skin. But, Massie knew that she needed just a bit more to live up to her threat. She scanned the room for anything to distract herself from her own thoughts of Alicia before she remembered that she had plans with Derrick. She couldn't believe the schoolgirl feelings she was still getting from her pre-teen crush and she didn't even have anyone to confide in about it all.

"Alright everyone," Massie's thoughts were cut short when Mrs. Royle spoke up. She had a frizzy, grey-brown bob hairstyle and very fair and smooth skin from what Massie could see behind the large prescription glasses the older woman wore. She spoke on and on about the upcoming semesters, books to read, essays to write but Massie's attention was only on the Ruby Woo colored lipstick on her teeth. How can someone be so tragic? Don't LBR's have an age limit when they grow out of being so horrible looking?

"Are you Massie Block?" Massie heard from behind her, sending the person sitting directly behind her courtesy of a tap on her shoulder that was hard enough to be considered a 'shove'. Massie rolled her eyes and ignored the person talking to her before she heard more. "Uhm, hello?"

"What?" Massie snapped in an annoyed tone, turning to see a blonde haired girl. She was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous but as soon as Massie's eyes connected to the girls desk, she saw an obvious faux Vuitton bag which gave her a prominent hint on the females identity.

"You're Massie right? You went to OCD. And BOCD for middle school. Right? And you know, here for freshman year." The girl asked hopefully. Massie wasn't at all interested in talking to the girl and being friends with her. She remembered exactly what she was. A B-list girl who wanted to be Massie's A-list friend when they were kids. And from what the alpha could see, that was still the case. But was it a bad thing?

"Olivia!" Massie said with a faux gasp facing the girl. turned to the girl giving her a dirty look, but ofcourse it didn't faze Massie. Right now, her wheels were turning. "You look great." Olivia wasn't nearly as bad as Claire was when she moved to Westchester. Olivia had a pretty face, an okay sense of style and an actual knowledge of the best designers to be seen in. Even if hers weren't authentic. Now, Claire Lyons was one of the prettiest and stylish girls at Dalton and Alicia wasn't the person to thank for it.

"I do?" Olivia rose her eyebrow even though her face was beaming. "I totally knew it was you. You look so ah-mazing and that accent is so hawt. Like, I didn't know you'd be back we should totally hangout." Olivia offered and Massie took a pause.

"We totally should." Massie exclaimed, mimicking the valley girl speech pattern that Olivia had been using. "How about, you meet me at the entrance of the school and we can grab something to eat." She said, not as a question but more as a statement. The look on Olivia's face proved that Massie still had her alpha touch.

"Uhm I have to meet with the other cheerleaders but I could maybe skip?" Olivia said, following Massie's lead on how she should finish out her day.

"Yeah. You totally should." Massie assured her with a nod. She tore a sheet of paper from her notebook and wrote her name and phone number on it, handing it to the blonde. "Save it in your phone. In case you don't see me out front." She said winking at Olivia.

* * *

 **Monday, 7 September 2017**

 **6:12 P.M.**

 **Massie Block's Bedroom**

Massie's walked around her bedroom holding her purple studded iPod as she scrolled through the draft for her latest blog post. _'State of the Union'_ became popular among her friends back in London and her Instagram followers when she decided to start publicly posting them along with 'Outfit of the day' posts, and 'What's in my bag?' for the few people in London that cared to 'keep up' with Massie Block. She hummed to herself trying to think of the premise of her first American post. Do I talk about the food? Fashion? Boys? _Derrick_. She thought, plopping on to her bed, beginning to stress out about what she'd say to Derrick about skipping on the ride home. Her nude colored nails scrolled through her apps on the device when she selected the newly updated Instagram application to figure out if she could find Mr. Harrington. She sighed to herself trying to think of things he's said to her about himself that might make finding him easier, before she got a private message that caught her attention.

𝕊𝕡𝕠𝕣𝕥𝕪𝕪𝕊𝕡𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕧𝕚𝕒 𝕀𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕘𝕣𝕒𝕞

Hey Mass. Can we talk?

Followed by a phone number that Massie couldn't dial fast enough. She held her iPad in her hand, staring at the message as she let her iPhone complete the call. "Kristen? Hey." Massie spoke in a questioning tone. From what she last saw, Kristen was at odds with the girls. She didn't even have lunch with them. However, that still didn't directly connect to Massie.

"Hey I uh…" Kristen took a long moment and a short sniff. From what Massie heard, Kristen seemed to be crying which upset Massie no matter how long they went without speaking.

"Kristen are you okay?" She asked simply. She started to scroll down Kristen's Instagram page as they spoke trying to get a feel for who she was now. "I didn't see you at school today."

"I wasn't there." Kristen admitted. "Things have been hard." She went on with a sigh. "I know you saw me with the girls at the showroom. You should see the texts Alicia sent me I couldn't face them today. Especially with how intense they are because of you. Alicia was bad in eighth grade but how she's _Satin in a cheerleading uniform_ … and those horrible peep toe boots." Kristen added with a giggle.

The mood definitely felt light. Massie's returning laugh made everything between the girls feel just as it was before. "They're so disgusting." She smiled happily. She knew her friendship with Kristen would hurt the other girls, but she could also tell that it was making Kristen happy. Which was enough for her. Kristen wasn't like the others and Massie knew it. "Kris?" Massie paused. "I have a question. Why'd we stop being friends? We spoke when I moved. Then … nothing." Massie gulped as she waited for an answer.

"Massie, I don't know." Kristen admitted. "Alicia was alwa—"

"Stop." Massie shook her head. "I'm sorry I asked. Just … how about we meet up tomorrow and grab breakfast. I have another friend I'm meeting before school. My treat."

"You know exactly what to say, Mass." Kristen giggled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Massie grinned and hung up. For now, everything seemed to be falling into Massie's lap. It was way too easy to regain the life she had in London as well as Westchester. She sat up and straightened her posture before grabbing her iPod to finish her post.

 **IN | OUT**

𝙵𝙰𝚄𝚇𝙻𝙸𝚅𝙸𝙰 | 𝙵𝙰𝚄𝚇 𝙵𝚁𝙸𝙴𝙽𝙳𝚂

𝙳𝙴𝚁𝚁𝙸𝙽𝙶𝚃𝙾𝙽 𝟸.𝟶 | 𝙹𝙰𝙼𝙴𝚂

𝙳𝙰𝙻𝚃𝙾𝙽 𝚂𝙲𝙷𝙾𝙾𝙻 | 𝙰𝚂𝙷𝙱𝙾𝚄𝚁𝙽𝙴 𝙲𝙾𝙻𝙻𝙴𝙶𝙴


	4. The Runningbacks Girlfriend

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝕆𝟛: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℝ𝕦𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜𝕤 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕.

 **Thursday, 10 September 2017**

 **9:31 P.M.**

 **LYON'S ESTATE: CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

"Shh." Claire Lyons giggled from underneath the powder pink silk duvet in her bedroom, throwing a few popcorn cornels at the brunette male that lay beside her. "Todd's in the other room." She reminded with a small smile. Being the girlfriend of Cam Fisher was probably the highlight of her life right now. Past the designer clothing, parties, popularity, Cam was the only calming factor in her life. She felt complete and natural with him. She didn't have to pretend.

"I'm sure he can't hear us." Cam insisted, gently pushing Claire's straight blonde hair out of her face, before turning his attention down to the nape of her neck, giving her soft and passionate kisses. He was inlove with Claire for as long as he could remember. He knew the real her, not the role she played for the Dalton School students. And nothing could change his mind about the woman he loved. Cam back was against the bed while Claire's petite body was peering over his own.

Claire blushed as he kissed her, leaning forward and watching Cam's knawel on his full lips. The male's shirt was slightly lifted, and Claire allowed the manicured nail of her index finger to trace the rose tattoo that covered her boyfriend's lower ab. She was aware of how heated things between the two could get, and she wasn't ready for it yet. No matter how long the couple had been together. "I uhm." Claire spoke up, gravitating closer to Cam, specifically his lips. "I really love you. You know. And I want you to be happy _with me_."

What Claire said, honestly took Cam by surprise. His mind was always consumed with his hormones. His friends saw it so he had to figure that Claire would realize it. "Dove." Cam spoke; using the nickname he gave her many years ago when Claire still had her peaceful ora. "I'm always happy with you." He assured her with a light sigh rubbing his face. He stared into Claire's blue eyes and caressed her face. "Sometimes it scares me how much I love you. Nothing else matters but us."

"I feel like you're getting bored." Claire admitted with a pout. At times she felt like Cam's opinion of her was what mattered most and the thought of him losing interest in her freaked her out. There were many girls willing to give Cam what Claire wasn't ready for and she was aware of it.

Cam sighed deeply not knowing how to respond to his girlfriend. The truth was, he was bored in certain aspects of their relationship, but he couldn't bring himself to express it to Claire and discourage her. "I love you." He assured her and pulled Claire into her arms. "I've only loved you."

"I love you too." Claire bit her lip and rested her head on Cam's broad shoulder. She let the scent of Drakkar Nior linger in her nose before leaning up to kiss him. For a moment she felt at peace and Cam felt like Nirvana.

Cam kissed his girlfriends forehead and hugged her gently hoping that they could get past this gap. He was prepared to wait as long as she needed but it was hard for him – no pun intended.

* * *

 **Friday, 11 September 2017**

 **8:16 A.M.**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: BROADCASTING ROOM**

"Another thing I know everyone is excited about is that in exactly one week, the Homecoming game for our football team against Calhoun high will take place and the schools website is officially selling red and white team merch. Use your student I.D. for a twenty percent discount to support the team. Gooooo Catamounts!" Alicia said with faux excitement as she looked into the camcorder that was held by one of the video production club members. Since forever, Alicia knew she wanted to be a television correspondent. And the Dalton School was adding to her resume. She read off rules about the game and other things about the upcoming Dalton School events before signing off with her signature, 'I Heart You', and blew a kiss to the camera.

"Clear!" Hunter, the Dalton morning news camera operator, yelped pointing over to the brunette and let her know she was free to go.

Every day during first period, the entire school was demanded to stop what they were doing, and listen to whatever Alicia Rivera had to say. It was empowering to the young girl and she liked knowing that she ran the school and they _all_ knew who she was. Plus, she was getting a grade for being a part of the club. Alicia adjusted the collar of her Ralph Lauren blazer and walked around the computer tech lab that doubled as the broadcasting room. She watched all of the kids she barely knew—that worshiped her and sighed. They were all apart of a bigger picture. They all had a purpose they served and no matter how hard Alicia tended to hers, she was only credited for being pretty and was never taken seriously which bothered her.

"Leesh."

The brunette heard through the crowded room. The voice was familiar. Taunting. And a bit nasally.

"What do you want, _Layne_?" Alicia rolled her eyes, looking over at the dark haired girl. Sure, Alicia ran the school, but Layne ran the news and broadcasting scene at Dalton. She operated the schools online newspaper and wrote everything Alicia said on laminated que cards.

"I was sent by Bob to discuss next week's broadcasts." Layne said crossing her arms and challenging Alicia. Layne had the same quirky style that helped her standout in middle school, but now Layne made it a trend. She had dark brown hair that fell above her shoulders and could use a bit of anti-frizz spray, something Alicia noticed before she zoned out. "We're doing a lot with the club and we're gonna give you a co-host." Layne blurted since Alicia's mood didn't bother her.

Alicia chuckled slightly and shook her head in disbelief. "A what?" She asked in annoyance wanting to wrap Layne's 'Beats' headphones around her neck and strangle her. "What the hell are you talking about?" The beauty scoffed.

"A co-host." Layne stated again and looked at the girl. "Did you think you'd be on the panel alone? No one in the school likes you." The brunette laughed and shook her head at Alicia's ego. "You are good on camera but we won't turn this into the 'Alicia' show."

"Dalton High School _is_ the 'Alicia' show." Alicia corrected and faced the girl head on. Alicia didn't understand why after a full week, she had to share her panel with another person. She already had to share her reign with the other members of the Pretty Committee.

"Well, now I'm in charge. You can cooperate, or you can be cancelled." Layne replied smugly, turning her attention to her clipboard and writing a few notes. Alicia's popularity around Dalton didn't impress her. The online newspaper and the TV show are Layne's babies. She didn't mind replacing Alicia with someone she could actually stand being around if she had to.

"Layne." Alicia said in a condescending tone, before sighing and looking at the girl. She wanted to put Layne back in her place. Remind her of who the Queen bee was. Currently however, no one was around and her point wouldn't be proven. All that would happen, was Alicia would lose the one thing that set her aside from being the PC leader, or the running backs girlfriend. "Who's my co-host?" She asked timidly.

"We're exploring options." The girl explained. "Massie Block is back. She has that star quality and hot English accent." Layne said in taunting way, pretending to weigh the option. "The whole school is talking about her."

"But you already have the hottest girl in the school." Alicia pouted. She didn't know if Layne was serious about Massie, but she was still worried. And she had her own methods of getting what she wanted. She sat on one of the desks and twirled her hair seductively looking at Layne. "Can I change your mind?"

"Are you seriously trying to seduce me? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Layne questioned and looked at Alicia. She couldn't help but check out Alicia. The girl was gorgeous but, that's it.

"Boyfriends don't concern you. Right?" Alicia asked in a hushed tone since people were around and she wouldn't actually touch _Layne Abeley_.

"Do you think lesbians just like every single girl they see?" Layne asked feeling offended. Sometime last year Layne decided to live in her truth and come out. She was usually good at being herself but this fact was the hardest thing she had to deal with and now she's happy and she felt like Alicia was taunting her. "Or do you think you're just that hot? Because you aren't my type."

When Layne continued to talk, Alicia's jaw nearly hit the floor. She checked the room to see if anyone heard, "Isn't 'hot' everyones type."

"Maybe. But shallow isn't."

* * *

 **Friday, 11 September 2017**

 **8:16 A.M.**

 **MR. ATKIN'S BIOLOGY CLASS**

Massie tapped her pencil against the desk of Mr. Atkin's class and sighed slightly. For the last few days Derrick missed the class due to morning football classes and she actually missed him since it was their only class together. She figured she'd catch up with him at lunch considering the fact t hat a few days passed from when the girl stood him up. Just as she decided to text Olivia to find Derrick's number, the toned guy came in smelling exactly like axe body gel. Massie Block's favorite scent on a male. "Hey." She smiled hoping he wasn't upset with her.

"Block." Derrick said coolly and sent the girl a smirk."Haven't seen you since you stood me up. I'm heartbroken." Derrick said playfully clenching his heart watching the female. Derrick had other things on his plate and he wasn't actually upset with Massie. He would however, like to see more of her.

"I would've texted you to let you know something came up, but I don't have your number." Massie grinned flirtatiously. She played it cool when in reality she rehearsed that excuse over and over with Bean, each morning as she waited to see him.

"Well we have to fix that." Derrick said and reached into his Dalton School shorts to reveal his Samsung _Edge_. Massie tried her hardest not to blush at the sight of Mr. Harrington wearing shorts, something reminiscent of when they were pre-teens. "Put your number in." He said handing her his phone. She couldn't help but notice the adorable picture of the boys at their eighth grade graduation from Briarwood Octavian Country Day.

Massie did as Derrick demanded and typed her phone number in, naming her contact 'Massington', and a purple devil emoji as a joke before smiling at him. "You excited for your first varsity game?" She asked, noting his confusion since she was technically a new student. "The morning announcements told me." She laughed slightly.

"Oh," Derrick chuckled nervously and shook his head. Honest answer? Derrick was scared to death. He was the star quarterback last year, but now he was varsity which was 10x more pressure on him. But what will he tell Massie? "Why could I be nervous?" He scoffed and let out a laugh, Massie instantly noticed his Colgate white, straight teeth. "We kick Calhoun's asses every single time we play them."

"Impressive." The girl grinned smugly and giggled slightly. She didn't know what it was about Derrick that made her nervous and giddy. She was used to attractive guys. Athletes didn't impress her since she didn't follow sports. Derrick was charismatic. And charming. And different.

"Are you coming to the winning party at Kemp's?" Derrick asked and looked at Massie since he wanted to see her outside of school.

"You guys didn't win yet though." Massie stated and looked at him with a smile since his confidence excluded.

"We will." Derrick assured her and gave her a wink before Mr. Atkins grasped his attention. "So, you gonna come?"

"I have to find out what my friends wanna do." She replied even though she knew Kemp's party was the perfect place to officially unveil her clique.

"Olivia will definitely be there." Derrick grinned and looked at Massie. It was pretty obvious who Massie hung out with now since everyone was still talking about her. "Kristen? I dunno." He said making a face before laughing slightly.

"Yeah I know all about her and Kemp." Derrick even though she completely forgot until Derrick pointed it out. "If she isn't comfortable to be there, then I won't be there. Sorry." Massie sent Derrick a faux pout since she would just convince Kristen that it was in her best interest to show up to Kemp's party and show no interest in Kemp.

"Well then we have to schedule another date." Derrick stated looking over at Massie. He hoped he hadn't just embarrassed himself and that she was just as interested in him.

"Date? You thought a red cup party at Kemp's constituted as a date?" Massie playfully gasped even though she was still sort of serious with him. She could tell by now that Kemp was the kind of guy that only enjoyed girls for sex. Unfortunately her close friend, Kristen was tied up in Kemp.

Derrick suddenly felt a wave of nerves after Massie spoke. He just wanted her to himself at that party. He could already tell he wasn't the only guy with his eyes on her at Dalton. He didn't mean to imply that she wasn't worth anything else. The male chuckled slightly and looked over at the girl with a shrug."I use the word _date_ too loosely." He admitted.

"Well make it up to me." Massie suggested. "After the game, and the party. On Saturday night." The girl informed. She kept her eyes on the notes she was jotting to seem less than interested when in reality she was cringing at the fact that _she_ asked a guy out. "Only if Dalton wins the game."

"Wha-what if we lose?" Derrick asked following by a cough to try and distract Massie from the previous crack in his voice.

"We can discuss that Monday at school."

"And what if I just decide to text you on Sunday?"

"Try it and we'll see." Massie sent Derrick a wink that made him melt in his seat before she arched her back to give Mr. Atkins her full attention.

* * *

 **Friday, 11 September 2017**

 **10:47 A.M.**

 **MRS. DONAVAN'S PE CLASS**

Unlike most girls at Dalton, physical education was Kristen's favorite class. Her strong suit. She was after all the most athletic girl at the school. She was captain of the girls' soccer team and the unisex Lacrosse team for a reason. So when the sports coach and PE teacher Mrs. Donavan announced flag football as the activity of the day, she began stretching and saw it as a perfect way to wake herself up.

"Okay as usual we're going to have the two most athletic students lead the teams." The woman stated and looked down at her clipboard. Mrs.D was only about 5'7"and alittle closer to the heavy side. She had a blonde curly bob and always insisted on dressing in the school's sports uniform even when some of the students didn't. "Ms. Gregory, you can come and stand at my right. You will be the captain of team red." The woman informed, giving Kristen a red flag belt. A lot of students said Kristen was Mrs.D's favorite student. When Kristen smugly did as the woman said, the room filled with groans and eye rolls. "And for team blue," The middle aged woman looked through prospects and sighed slightly. "Mr. Hurley will be caption. Come on up here Mr. Linebacker." She waved him over.

As soon as Kristen heard Kemp's name, her chest tightened. Aside from personal reasons, Kemp was an amazing athlete and football was his game and her pride was on the line if she lost to him.

"Call it!" Kristen's thoughts were interrupted by the coaches' yelp and a coin being thrown in to the air.

"Tails." Kemp wiggled his tongue around and started doing a sexual motion with his hips which made the guys in the class cheer and the girls in the class blush. But Kristen? The blonde didn't even budge. _What was with her?_

"Tails it is. Hurley gets the first pick." Mrs. Donavan spoke up and pat Kristen's back since she wanted the girl to win at everything.

"Ms. Marvelous of course."Kemp smirked looking at Kristen for a reaction. Dylan wasn't the best at sports, but PE was the one time the three of them were forced into the same room. Typically, Dylan cut the class to hangout with Alicia, and Kemp usually played football with the guys, but now was the perfect time to rub things in Kristen's face since she finally knew about Kemp and Dylan.

"Who me?" Dylan teased and flipped her long, ginger hair, shooting Kristen a taunting look before she wrapped her arms around Kemp's neck and kissed him.

"You know you're always number one to me." The male smirked and squeezed Dylan's butt. Lately the two had been indulging in public displays of affection even though they made it clear that they weren't officially together.

Kristen cringed trying her hardest to keep herself together and not give them the attention they craved. "I pick Cam." She stated pointing at the male. He was a football player as well and Kristen wanted to win.

* * *

 **Friday, 11 September 2017**

 **10:47 A.M.**

 **DALTON SCHOOL SWIMMING POOL**

"I can't believe they're friends now. I mean if you knew how much shit Massie talked when I was friends with Olivia …" Alicia trailed off, watching the two girls from afar. Swim class was usually Alicia's favorite class. The Dalton red bay-watch style bathing suit fit Ms. Rivera like a glove and she got to remind everyone why they had wet day dreams about her. However, seeing her ex-best friends conspire against her, and get the attention of the room, boiled her blood. "Are you even listening to me Josh?" Alicia asked hitting her boyfriends arm before she went deeper into the water.

This was the only time Josh felt like he could see Alicia and he wasn't about to listen to another rant about Massie Block and Olivia Ryan when they didn't seem to be worried about her. " _Novia_." Josh started, putting his arms around her waist and gently kissing her lips. Alicia was always busy with morning announcements, dance classes, dance recitals, the Pretty Committee, and she didn't have as much time for Josh as he liked. "Those girls have nothing on you. You shouldn't worry about them."

Alicia had been dating Josh since sixth grade. For six years, she only been with one person and only had eyes for one person. Her parents loved that he was of Spanish speaking blood. Everyone said they looked good together and their future family was destined to look like a Ralph Lauren catalog. In two years they'd both be at Brown University, and she'd be selfish to say she was bored. "I know but, both of those girls have taken turns making my life hell."

"Come on. Massie has been gone for years. Most people at Dalton don't know who she is and even if Olivia's hot, no one cares who she is." Josh tried to help. He honestly wanted the conversation to be over so he could focus on his relationship.

"Did you just call her hot?"Alicia asked, turning to look over Olivia Ryan. She also had a full figure like Alicia. Her skin was nice and even. Smooth. She beat out Alicia as the captain of the cheerleading team which made Alicia quit and meant Olivia saw Josh more than she did. Alicia's insecurities were one of the major things that hurt her and Josh. They were both busy. She kept herself busy to keep an archive of things that would make the male proud to be dating her. She didn't see him as muchand he wasn't as romantic as before.

"That's beside the point." Josh groaned running his fingers through his long curly hair. "Yes, Alicia. She's hot. But you're the hottest girl I've ever seen. And you're my girl. That's all that matters. Right?"

Alicia took a long sigh and nodded. "You're right babe." She said kissing him for a second time.

The teams were picked, the game had started and Kristen was determined to win. Kemp's team was picked by popularity while Kristen's team was made of members of the soccer, football and lacrosse teams. Even some of the stronger cheerleaders were on Kristen's team. Her team also won the second coin toss and was starting with the ball. She had the ball and she instructed her team to go for Kemp's flags first since he was the most athletic and she wanted to wipe his smirk off of his face. The game was more intense for an activity that they weren't getting full grades on but it excited Mrs. Donavan. Now Kristen was on defense and she only had one flag left on her belt. She was running and playing her ass off when 'plop' her only flag left, was out.

"She's out, I go-"

Kristen heard from behind her, and before she let Dylan finisher sentence, and fully stand, she lifted her foot and kicked the girl in the middle of her face.

"MY NOSE!" Dylan cried holding the center of her face. Blood ran between her fingers and everyone ran to the socialite's side.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Kemp darted to where Kristen was standing.

 _Pride. Revenge._ Okay, Kristen absolutely meant to kick Dylan in the face. She did however, underestimate how powerful her kick was. "It was a reflex. I'm so sorry." Kristen said covering her own mouth with faux concern.

"No you aren't." Kemp stated challenging Kristen. From behind him, he could hear people trying to help Dylan, but his concern was only Kristen. Always, Kristen. "You're such a bitch. You lost the game so you break the girls nose?" He asked crossing his arms.

God, why did he look so attractive when he was angry? Kemp was also right, but Kristen still felt attacked. "I said I didn't mean it! So clearly I fucking didn't!" She yelled letting more than one emotion take over. "At least your fake ass girlfriend can get the nose job she's always wanted." The blonde haired girl snapped and grabbed her things pushing past Kemp and walking out of the doors to the Gymnasium.

Massie laughed at something Olivia said and looked down at how perky her B-cups sat up in the Dalton swimsuit. Olivia was telling her about her plans for the weekend, thinking about attending some NYU frat party instead of Kemp's with a college guy Olivia was seeing. The girls points were good, maybe she doubted Olivia years ago for no reason. The girl still owned faux scarves and bags, but Massie would fix that soon enough. Right now, she was wishing Derrick could see how good she looked after their talk first period. She was also picturing them as the Dalton it couple instead of Alicia and Josh who were groping each other only a few feet away.

"Wait."Massie stopped and looked at Olivia with a slightly shocked look on her face. "Mr. NYU is Harris Fisher?" Massie smirked actually impressed by Olivia. "Cam's older, hotter brother?" She remembered just about every girl crushing on the guy and even though she didn't know what he looked like now, from what Olivia's said, he still sounds like an alpha.

"The one and only." Olivia answered proudly. "Massie I'm telling you he basically runs that frat. He runs the school and he's so fucking hot." The class was more like an elective that no one ever had the chance to pick. They could never hire a stable swim instructor and they couldn't let the pool go to waste because of how much it cost. So, they hired lifeguards from local gyms and country clubs, and the students did whatever they wanted. "Look at him." Olivia ordered Massie and smiled as she showed a picture of the unofficial couple. They appeared to be laying on a silk sheet. It covered both of them and Olivia's arm made it obvious that she initiated the photo. Harris' face was covered with a dark beard as he smiled down at Olivia. Her eyes stared seductively at the camera while his eyes set on her. Massie was supposed to be looking at Harris, but she couldn't get off of how naturally pretty Olivia was. Unlike Massie and Kristen, Olivia was one of those beauty gurus who usually wore a heavy amount of makeup. She often had some around her nose to hide the tiny scars she had from numerous nose jobs and always around her eyes. So Massie always doubted her natural beauty. However, this picture of her was stunning.

"Didn't you date Cam?" Massie rose her eyebrow, handing back the phone.

"Forever ago." Olivia added with a light laugh. "We used to hang-out at parties whenever he felt bored with Claire." She stated and looked at Massie. "We never did anything more than kiss. Infact, I only just lost mine the beginning of summer with Harris." The blonde admitted.

When Olivia told her about making out with Cam while he was still with Claire, she wanted to strangle her, until she remembered Claire wasn't her friend and Olivia was. She still couldn't believe how shady Cam was since he was supposed to be the sweet one. Olivia seemed to be dropping bombs since Massie always thought Olivia wasn't a virgin, even when they were twelve. Like Alicia, Olivia had a slutty nature about her. Her older brother hung-out with Dune, Chris – Harris? And the other hot upperclassman and there were always rumors of her brother having to beat them up after catching them with her."So how'd you manage to go from Cam to Harris?" She asked curiously.

"Well Harris was always friends with my brother, Andy," _I knew it, Massie thought_. "They both go to NYU and pledge the same frat. My sister Becca hangs out with Skye, -"

"Your sister is Becca Brie?" Massie gasped. She couldn't believe how much she didn't know about Olivia and how different Olivia's middle School years would've been if Massie had this information. Becca Brie was a DSL Dater. She was gorgeous, blonde, and not bright at all – and resembled Olivia more now that Massie thought about it. Aside from Becca's pig nose, which explained all of Olivia's notorious nose jobs?

"Becca Brie Ryan." Olivia nodded. From what Massie heard around school and from Claire about Skye. She skipped her sophomore year at Dalton to attend some secret school on an island. No one really believed it and there were rumors about Skye being in rehab for an eating disorder, modeling in Europe or staring in a movie. For her junior year, she came back with two new girls and dropped all of the DSL daters except for Becca since she was the only one who still kept in touch with Skye over the year. "But I went to one of the NYU parties with them around like, fall? They were still pledges" Olivia thought for a moment. "Harris had to find a blonde to kiss or something as a pledge. He walked past Becca, and Skye, and kissed me. After that he and I just started hanging out and we hit it off. I started visiting him more and here we are."

"You should post this picture, it's adorable." Massie grinned slightly. Hanging out with Olivia wasn't as bad as she always thought, and she was having more fun than she remembered with the other girls.

"I don't want people all in our business. The girls at NYU, my brother, sister, Skye and now you know. But I like us being in that lowkey." She admitted and Massie understood.

"Well he's hot as fuck. Ah-proved." Massie smirked and started to speak before her phone started ringing. "It's Kris." Massie smirked and answered the phone. "What? Wait Kris, slowdown. You broke her nose?!" Massie and gasped looked at Olivia.

"HER NOSE IS BROKEN?!" Alicia screamed from across the room and Massie stood up gesturing for Olivia to do the same.

"So where are you? We're coming." Massie explained and hung-up and picked up her Celine tote. She dawned her white Dalton robe and some Steve Madden sandals before she got ready to leave the class. "Kristen's suspended." She told Olivia and watched the girl burst into laughter.

"I need to know the part of the story where Kris' foot met Dylan's nose." Olivia laughed linking her arm with Massie's and exciting the pool room.

"You think this is funny?" Alicia yelled from the hallways and started following the girls. Josh followed behind his girlfriend and tried to calm her down since she was obliviously upset.

"Yes." The two girls said in unison before they started down the hall. Claire popped up momentarily as she left her algebra class and Derrick was short behind. He got a text from Cam to come help calm Kemp since he was fuming because of Kristen. When Derrick saw Claire leave he assumed that's what she was doing. Now, Massie, Olivia, Claire, Derrick, Alicia and Josh were in one hall and before they could speak they heard "KEMP CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" From the next.

"If he hurts my friend I swear to god!" Massie yelled following the sound of Cam's voice.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Alicia scoffed and was stopped abruptly by Massie.

"Bitch you don't wanna know." The chestnut haired girl turned and faced Alicia dead on.

"We have one problem Alicia. We don't need another." Claire pointed out and grabbed Alicia's arms.

"Yeah 'Leesh', you don't want two Pity Committee members in the hospital at once." Olivia stated as they all made their way to Kristen, Kemp and Cam.

There were three gorgeous girls in swimsuits and any other day, Derrick's eyes would be glued to Alicia's body but today, Massie caught his attention. She had more of the 'dancer body' than Alicia. She was slim, she had a medium tan and her legs seemed to go on for days. As the girls bickered, Derrick tapped Josh's shoulder to comment how perky the girl was since her assets were the perfect cherry on top of her body.

"KEMP SHE'S A GIRL!" Cam yelled trying his best to hold the larger guy back away from the blonde.

"She's a bitch! That's what she is."

"Don't call my friend a bitch!" Massie said pushing Kemp back which only angered him more. She went over to Kristen who was now obviously upset. Not about being called a bitch. Her instagram handle had just been changed to 'BubblegumBitch' so she didn't care. What upset her, was how angry Kemp was over _Dylan_.

"I'm telling you it was an accident." Kristen insisted. She could feel her tears forming and heard her voice crack which made everyone stand down. "She was behind me and her face was knelt down to where my feet were and –"

"She's suspended Kemp." Cam spoke up before catching Claire's death glare. He wasn't defending Kristen, but he didn't think she deserved what was happening. "She's been punished already."

"Look, she won't be here for the week and your girlfriend gets a new nose. Why's everyone so pissed?" Olivia asked in her Valley girl accent. Massie wasn't sure if she was messing with everyone, or if she really didn't understand. Either way Massie thought it was hilarious. "Tell her I've got a doctor. Dr. Ryan is the best in the business. " Olivia winked at Alicia and turned to console Kristen.

* * *

 **Friday, 11 September 2017**

 **6:15 P.M.**

 **BODY ALIVE DANCE STUDIO**

"So she's going into surgery now?" Alicia asked as she spoke on the phone with Dylan's younger sister, Jaimie. Alicia still couldn't believe what happened with Kristen and Dylan, and the way Olivia talked to her. They had their own bad blood but Massie was already turning the girl into a beta which scared her. She sighed and looked around the Body Alive Studio noticing the ultimate alpha, Skye and Becca Brie, Olivia's sister. If Massie got on their good side, Alicia's social life was over.

"Rivers." Skye Hamilton spoke up. The girl was a force. She didn't even need a clique behind her, or for Becca to back her up. She made Massie look like a power puff girl and she hadn't even done anything. She used Alicia's actual last name which made her cringe. Her father wasn't actually Spanish. The man had exotic features and Alicia's maternal family wanted her to marry Spanish. Alicia never wanted her future children to be ridiculed. Which is why Alicia was grateful for her relationship with Joshua. "Are you on the phone? During stretches?" Skye challenged. The girl was tall, but still slender and womanly. She had the same innocent and sultry look that Alicia was jealous of Claire for having.

"Do you see my phone out?" She challenged, sliding her phone into the pocket of her shoulder bag. "I'm ready for dance class. Are you ready to teach us?" Alicia asked innocently and put her bag off to the side

"Looks like our little chihuahua is feeling feisty today Skye." Becca smirked and looked at her alpha. Since Alicia and Olivia's final falling out, she's been on Becca's hitlist. Which put her on Skye's hitlist and for the last past months, they set out to make Alicia's life at BADS miserable even though she never let the PC notice.

"You know B, I think you're right." The blonde crossed her arms over her perky chest, grinning deviously. "Ms. Rivers. I think it's time you practice your twirls. Let's see how many you can do in thirty seconds. No stopping." The punishment sounded like it wasn't a big deal, but Alicia knew it'd have her in pain for days.

"You know S," Becca stated, using the nicknames of Serena and Blair on the hit TV show 'Gossip Girl', "Ms. Rivers has been acting up. "I think she should do a minute straight. And I think she shouldn't worry about next weeks dance."

"But I-"

"You're right." Skye quickly cut off Alicia and gave her a once over. "One minute worth of twirls. Everytime you stop, you start all over again and when you're done, you go. Your services are no longer needed for the week.

* * *

 **Friday, 11 September 2017**

 **6:15 PM**

 **LEXINGTON PLASTIC SURGEONS:** **DR. MICHEAL E. RYAN'S OFFICE**

"My, my" Dylan laid back in her hospital bed, in excruciating pain. She egged Kristen on. One hundred percent. Looking back on it, Dylan was wrong for dealing with Kemp Hurley in the first place and even worse for telling everyone except Kristen. The girl had every right to hate Dylan, so even though she told her mother it was an accident, Dylan didn't buy it herself. "My nose isn't even on my-my face." She felt warm tears down her cheeks as her vision became blurry.

"Dr. Ryan is the best in New York." Merri-Lee assured her daughter. She stroked Dylan's hair as she tried comforting her. "He does my botox. And he did Ryan's nose job and her breast. You're in good hands." Dylan didn't want to be that person. She was far from confident but she didn't ever want to turn to plastic surgery. She was always against and even though she probably needed it now, it made her feel like a sell-out.

"I want my nose normal!" She said as she felt her hospital bed begin to leave the room. It also didn't help that her surgent was the father of Olivia Ryan, Massie's latest follower and Kristen's new friend. She was having day nightmares about becoming botched as another form of Kristen's revenge. She didn't want to be botched, or have the blogs compare her to Instagram pictures a few weeks.

"Honey you'll be beautiful. You will." Merri-Lee stated trying to make her daughter happy. "Ryan! Tell your sister." She hit her oldest daughter in the knee and took the girls phone from her hand. "Go on, tell her."

"Dyl, you'll be beautiful!" Ryan called out to her sister.

* * *

 **Friday, 11 September 2017**

 **6:15 PM**

 **BLOCK'S ESTATE: MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

"Can you seriously believe Kemp earlier?" Kristen asked her friends as she looked over Massie's 'W' magazine selection. It had been hours and Kristen still couldn't wrap her mind around it. "So he like, really cares about her?" She asked more to herself.

"Fuck both of them." Massie scoffed. She was completely over Kemp and didn't think he even deserved Kristen after the stunt he pulled today. She couldn't even believe Derrick was friends with him. "You have Dempsey and he's hotter anyway."

"Yeah." Kristen trailed off. There was something about Kemp that she still desired. Even after everything. She chose Dempsey over Kemp numerous times, but she still kept going back. "Dempsey and I are … eh. And when I was seeing Kemp it was more … I don't know. But Kemp never fought for me like he did for Dylan today."

"Well he doesn't deserve you anyway." Olivia said eating some of the cheese puffs Massie set out for the sleepover. For years she wondered what a Massie Block sleepover was like and it was nothing like the ones Alicia tried to have. It was an event. Massie hired a few people to give massages, mani-pedi's and hair. Massie's new house had a small theater perfect for watching Chick flicks and a pool. Her chefs made whatever the girl had a taste for and Olivia was in awe. Both Olivia and Kristen weren't _as_ wealthy as Massie's so tonight was a nice change for Olivia. "And I'm happy we aren't going to his party."

"We aren't?" Kristen shot up looking at Massie. At first, Massie convinced her it was in her best interest to go to the party and now they weren't? She wondered what changed Massie's mind, but she also couldn't face Kemp.

"We're still going to the game. I wanna see Derrick play. After it's over we're going to a college party. NYU." Massie bragged as if it were her idea.

"Derrington," Kristen teased wiggling her eyebrows playfully and poking her friend.

"He was totally gawking over your little hot body." Olivia added. "He couldn't even talk or stop looking at you."

"He was not." Massie blushed looking at her friends. She didn't even realize that Derrick saw her in her formfitting swimsuit and how amazing she actually did look.

"He's so into you Mass. If you two get together Dalton would go crazy." Kristen laughed.

* * *

 **Friday, 11 September 2017**

 **9:12 PM**

 **LEXINGTON PLASTIC SURGEONS: DR. MICHEAL E. RYAN'S OFFICE**

Dylan opened her blue-green eyes and sighed.

"You're finally awake." Kemp spoke up in a tired tone. He put his Samsung Galaxy Edge phone on the empty hospital seat and got up to sit next to her. "You feel okay?"

"I feel like I've been kicked in the nose." Dylan giggled slightly and reached her hand out for Kemp. She couldn't believe Kemp was the only person there when she woke up. Not her family. Not her friends. Maybe she was more important to him than she thought but she was starting to feel butterflies.

"Please don't tell me twice in one day." Kemp joked and laughed looking over at the girl before leaning over and kissing her forehead. "You'll be fine though. And don't worry about Kristen.I dealt with her."

"You - how?"

"She's not an issue for us. I'm done with her." He shook his head. One thing that always bothered him about Kristen was how everyone else thought she was such a nice girl. She played him and Dempsey for fools on more than one occasian. She thought she was entitiled to everything she wanted including Kemp and she expected Dylan to kiss her ass. He knew how upset Dylan was over the falling out - even though she didn't want to admit it, and he also knew how much Kristen didn't care. He was over her ... wasn't he?


	5. A Tale Of Two Parties

NOTE: The language is a bit much in this chapter. It's pretty sexual (i.e. how teenagers talk graphically about sex) and I apologize to people who don't like it.

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝕆𝟜: 𝔸 𝕋𝕒𝕝𝕖 𝕆𝕗 𝕋𝕨𝕠 ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕚𝕖𝕤

 **Wednesday, 16 September 2017**

 **3:20 P.M.**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: BROADCASTING ROOM**

"The Dalton School's junior, senior homecoming theme has officially been announced by Shelby Wexler and the event planning committee." The dark haired male smiled and picked up the white envelope opening it. Alicia wasn't the happiest news correspondent when Layne let her know she was getting a co-host but now the idea was growing on her. He was funny, charming, and easy on the eyes. The male definitely balanced her out well. They looked good together. "The Wizard of Oz."

"So you can lace up your ruby red Louboutin's, and saddle up for flying Lamborghini because we're going to Emerald City." Alicia said excitedly and clapped playfully. Her long dark hair had been straightened and fell down to her double 'D' sized breasts that were covered by a tweed Ralph Lauren blazer.

"But," Alicia's new co-host cut in nervously. It wasn't exactly his thing, but he had nothing else to keep him busy. "Before you and follow the yellow brick road, don't forget to vote for your Emerald City Homecoming court. Your options for Queen include: My lovely co-host Alicia Rivera, superstar Dylan Marvel, the beautiful Skye Hamilton, Dalton event guru Shelby Wexler," The male chuckled slightly and shook his head slightly. "And exchange student Massie Block."

"Massie Block?" Alicia said as more of a mumble before trailing off. Alicia definitely knew she could beat Shelby. The girl was an alpha way back when, before Skye Hamilton came and took her crown. She even figured she could beat Dylan since she had her 'injury' and would be afraid to take pictures. However, going against Skye Hamilton _and_ Massie Block with only a few weeks to prepare? It felt impossible. "Uhm, the guys who were nominated for king include: Class president Chris Abeley, Quarterback Derrick Fisher—Harrington. I mean Derrick Harrington. Dalton Wide Receiver Cam Fisher, Senior Linebacker Ace Menudo, and Lacrosse co-captian Dempsey Soloman."

"Looks like we're both nominated. Just vote for us." The male sent Alicia a comforting smile. "I'm Cam Fisher."

"And I'm Alicia Rivera. And remember, _we_ heart you." Alicia smiled leaning in to her co-host and blowing a kiss to the camera. She watched Hunter give them the que that they were off the air, and Alicia put her face in her hand.

"Alicia it wasn't that bad." Cam smiled sweetly and bit his bottom lip. Alicia was the best person to do the job and he knew she was serious about it. Before, Cam knew nothing about Alicia except what he heard from Claire and Josh. He didn't think much about her personality but he did like seeing her in this light.

"I choked in front of the entire school." She pouted embarrassingly looking at Cam. These past few days working with him had been great. He was such a sweetheart and it was fun getting to know things he wasn't aware of before like his family life, and his future plans.

"Yes. You. Did." Layne laughed smugly and looked at the hosts. "If I had known the sound of Massie's name got you so flustered, I would've insisted that she's host instead of accepting her answer and going to Cam." The brunette joked even though she didn't want any drama on her show.

"I was a second choice?" Cam spoke up, looking at Layne.

"A good-looking sports star that happens to be one half of Dalton's favorite couple? Camren Fisher you are the Holy Grail." Layne knew from the beginning she wanted Alicia to have a male co-host. She knew she wanted it to be a Dalton athlete and everyone liked Cam. Derrick was too busy, Kemp was too unpredictable and Josh would just let Alicia do whatever she pleased.

"She's right. You're really great at this Cam. You sure you don't wanna think about a career in TV?"Alicia asked and played with her straightened strands of hair as she watched him.

"TV? Nah. My parents wouldn't like that too much and Claire and I have plans on Stanford." Cam explained with a light smile.

"My parents would like that." Alicia admitted with a light sigh. She didn't know what sort of sick tricks her mind and emotions were playing on her, but this past month wasn't good to her or her relationship. "Josh and I are Brown's people ourselves." She giggled slightly and picked up her Kate Spade tote.

"I've heard." Cam chuckled with a light nod. He and Josh always spoke about their girlfriends and their futures. Their other friends didn't understand them, and how far inlove they could be at only seventeen years old. "He's totally in love with you. He talks about you a lot."

"He does?" Alicia lit up and smiled slightly thinking about her own boyfriend and tucking her hair behind herear.

"Always." Cam nodded and picked up his books for his second period class. He looked over Alicia's porcelain smooth face and smiled slightly. "You're really good at this too. Remember that."

* * *

 **Wednesday, 16 September 2017**

 **4:10 P.M.**

 **LYONS' ESTATE: CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

𝓘'𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂 𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮 𝓹𝓲𝓮𝓬𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓵𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸.

𝓑𝓾𝓽, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓷𝓸 𝓲𝓷𝓷𝓸𝓬𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓘𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓰𝓪𝓶𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓽𝔀𝓸.

𝓘'𝓵𝓵 𝓰𝓸, (𝓘'𝓵𝓵 𝓰𝓸) 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓰𝓸

(𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓰𝓸) 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓼𝓹𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓻𝓾𝓽𝓱…

Claire wiggled her hips to the music playing in her bedroom as she went through her clothes trying to find the perfect outfit. Ofcourse she had to look perfect for Kemp's party in a few days since she had something special planned. She held a halter up in front of her and examined how she looked in it before the sound of Justin Bieber's new song was interrupted by the her younger brothers voice.

"Turn this shit off." Todd demanded looking into his room. It's embarrassing." He pointed out and chuckled leaning on her door frame. "Why do you have that? You aren't wearing that." Todd scoffed looking at the thin fabric American Apparel blouse his sister was holding. He was two years younger than her, but he was also very protective of her. He grew to be over the years the two got closer.

"What do you want, jerk?" Claire laughed slightly and looked at her brother. She never really took his tough act seriously but it made her feel safe even though she wasn't exactly sure of what Todd was capable of.

"Well I came in to tell you that your music taste sucks and there's some sort of Rhino-human hybrid that came to see you in the ha—"

"Shut up Lyons." Dylan laughed and hit the tall teenagers shoulder, shoving him gently from the door frame and gesturing for him to run off with his friends. The redheads rhinoplasty cast was removed but her nose was still swollen and her face was as crimson as her hair. "Okay Alicia, I'm with Claire now." The beauty spoke into her iPhone. "You've been dating Josh since forever. You two go to every dance together and this isn't even prom. I'm sure he just assumes you're going with him. Come on, you have a guy that adores you, that's not a problem." Dylan scoffed, sighing slightly and rolling her eyes at how self centered Alicia could be. "Okay well, I'm with Claire now so I'll call you later." She said hanging up her phone and pulling back to look at her blonde haired friend. "Kuh-laire! Now tell me everything."

"Dylan. I'm ready." Claire smiled with a giddy facial expression as she sat next to her friend on her bed. "At Kemp's party. I need an outfit."

"You're going to lose your virginity at a Kemp Hurley party?" Dylan gasped since she was surprised by Claire. It wasn't exactly the dreamy and romantic event that Dylan would imagine for the golden couple of Dalton High School. "Way to be like every girl at Dalton." She laughed slightly.

"Well, I'm actually going to get a hotel room near Kemp's. I want Cam to have fun and then we can go back to the hotel. I'll set it up all romantic and then we'll …" Claire smiled and trailed off. "I want him to want me the entire night of the party. I wanna look hot and sexy to him." She explained gesturing to Dylan. Dylan had a similar body type as Claire and she always looked appealing and knew how to get guys to want her. Alicia had the ability to look sexy in a sack and Claire didn't really compare. "This is why you're here. I don't want something too far from Classic Claire Lyons'. So that it's not too obvious."

Dylan grinned at Claire and stood up deviously walking to Claire's closet. "So you want something sexy and simple?" She asked rhetorically and looked into Claire's closet. "We need something that isn't too short. That's totally not _you_. "Maybe pink?" Dylan asked as she looked through Claire's racks of clothing. "We need something Cam hasn't seen you in. Grab your bag." Dylan said simply. "I need a new outfit for the party too."

"Something hot for Kemp's bedroom floor? " Claire giggled and grabbed her Skinny Dip London backpack. Claire was wearing high waisted distressed jeans, a sleek off white turtleneck, a camel colored double breasted jacket and a pair of cherry red pointed pumps. Her hair was straight, sleek and in a middle part and her bag was covered in glitter.

"Stawp!"Dylan gasped and began to blush, shaking her head playfully and looking at her innocent friend. "He's been so good C. He's visited me every day, called. I don't know if he just feels guilty or if he's trying to bother Kristen but I like it." Dylan knew she wasn't the 'girl-friend' type. Most guys didn't take her seriously in that way. She was always the friend and the fuck buddy especially to Kemp but his new nature gave her the butterflies.

"Does he talk about Kris at all?" Claire asked as they walked down the staircase. Claire let Dylan walk ahead her to her car and examined her. Dylan was effortlessly flawless. Her wavy red hair fell in her face. The girl skipped out of school to 'recover' so her outfit was a bit more risqué then Claire's was. Dylan wore a form fitting midi dress with a thigh high split and tall laced boots. Claire approached the navy blue Jaguar and waited on Dylan's answer.

The girl got into her driver's seat and checked her mirrors, adjusting them as she needed and turning on her radio as she thought about Claire's question."Not unless I bring her up." She stated even though she began to notice Kemp name dropping the blonde to 'make sure' Dylan knew that he was over her.

"Well then you have nothing at all to worry about." Claire assured her.

"Can you believe her?" Dylan asked sadly. "She's only acting out because she has Massie backing her up and Alicia hasn't done shit." The red haired girl stated as she pulled out of Claire's driveway. She hated how things were between her and her former best friend but she didn't know if she could fix it. Or even admit it.

"I don't know anything about her history with Kemp but I guess you did. And it seems like it was intense by how they treat each other now." Claire said in a questioning tone looking over at Dylan from the passenger's seat. She didn't know how serious Kristen was with Kemp but she knew the blonde was hurt and was obviously closer to Dylan since she only told her.

"She hooked up with him and had a secret thing when she was on a break from Dempsey and while they were together." Dylan informed as she kept her eyes on the road. Kristen Gregory wasn't as sweet and perfect as people thought. Dylan was known as a bitch and a slut but atleast she was honest. "Kemp wanted to be with her forreal but she didn't give a shit about him until she heard that I did."

* * *

 **Wednesday, 1** **6 September 2017**

 **5:00 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: FOOTBALL FIELD**

Chris Plovert removed his soccer cleats and tossed them to the side of his NIKE duffle-bag as he listened to the guys talk in the locker room. Lately he was dealing with family issues between his mothers long and hard battle with cancer, and his father's quick marriage to Maria 'Abeley' – who also had an affair with her husband to be with Mr. Plovert, Chris really didn't have time to keep up with petty high school gossip. However, it would be a good way to distract him. "How's Dylan doing anyways? I'm surprised she wasn't pissed at you."

"Well Plovert, did I order Kristen to kick her in the face?" Kemp scoffed as he removed his 'Love sucks, True love swallows' t-shirt and threw it in his locker. He searched for another shirt, sniffing each one to make sure it was clean.

"I still think that was an accident." Cam admitted as he sat down on the bench. He watched each guy slowly turn to him and he shrugged nervously. "She was in tears."

"She was caught and confronted about it. She was fucking cornered." Kemp pointed out, throwing one of his smelly t-shirts at Cam's face.

"Ugh! Disgusting man!" Camren yelped and tried to fight his w ay out of the shirt before finally getting it off.

"You still didn't have to treat her like that. You know how catty girls get. She wasn't right at all but you know Kristen isn't an evil girl." Josh stated hoping he could talk some sense into Kemp to get him to change his actions towards the blonde haired soccer player.

"You mean she isn't Alicia Rivera?" Kemp scoffed. He couldn't believe how his friends were acting. Kristen wasn't an innocent girl. She wasn't all sugar and they weren't about to make him out to be the bad guy. "Or Massie fucking Block?" Kemp said and shoved Derrick's arm.

Derrick was texting – _Massie fucking Block_ , and sneaking peeks at the guys to keep up with the conversation. When Kemp mentioned Massie, and hit his shoulder Derrick stood up and looked at the guy shoving him back. "What the fuck does Massie have to do with it?"

"She's Kristen's friend." Kemp answered justifiably. "You saw her out there that day. And I saw you. The bitch hit me and you didn't even say anything." The dark haired male scoffed looking at the group of guys.

"You can't keep calling woman bitches." Derrick stopped him with a stern tone. He didn't feel like dealing with Kemp's new attitude. He was always obnoxious but the bitterness he felt towards Kristen was obviously taking over even if he didn't want to admit it. "I'm over that shit." Derrick slammed his locker shut and rolled his eyes.

"Don't act all high and mighty now that Massie's in the picture." Kemp stated and sighed sitting down. He felt ganged up on. He didn't understand how no one could see where he was coming from.

"How about you just don't mention Massie at all." Derrick turned to Kemp and spoke sternly. When Derrick spoke, everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. As always.

Kemp was taken back by Derrick's mood. He didn't think Derrick would get so annoyed but no matter how big Kemp's temper was, he didn't want to be on Derrick's bad side. "Look, Kristen cheated on her boyfriend with me. On more than one occasion. I didn't make her do it. She thinks I'm her property and that's not true. That's not my fault that she thinks that and it's not my fault Dylan got kicked in her face."

"Are you even into Dylan?" Plovert asked. He wasn't the only guy in the group to have history with Dylan Marvel but he was the first. He deeply cared about her and even though Kemp Hurley was his friend, he knew how he treated girls and he knew Dylan was better than that.

"You know I am." Kemp nodded and finally found a clean shirt to put on. Throwing all of the other in his bag for the maids to wash.

"Like really into her. Not just into her because she's hot and good in bed. Not because she helps you get back at Kristen because she doesn't want you." Chris asked crossing his arms and looking at Kemp. He knew Kemp had a bit of a temper but he didn't care.

"Dylan's a cool girl. You know that. Do you think so little of her that the only reason people would want her is for sex?" Kemp challenged with a devious smirk on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle at how flustered Chris was. Compared to Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley was the alpha dog. "Does she know you feel that way?"

"I don't. I – I didn't say that." Dylan meant too much to Plover to have her think she meant so little. Sure, it was only a friendship and a crush with her since a girl like Dylan only went for guys like Kemp and Derrick. Sometimes at the same time.

"Then don't say anything." Kemp suggested before leaving the room.

"Don't worry about him man. You're right. And he hates not being right." Cam assured Plovert even though they both knew it was bigger than that.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 16 September 2017**

 **5:22 P.M.**

 **BARNEY'S NY**

"Okay so I think this is the one." Claire smiled looking over a royal blue, midi bodycon dress, and holding it up to her body. Claire could already tell the party dress was alittle out of her comfort zone but she wanted to stand out and not be so predictable when it came to Cam.

"Claire." Dylan turned to her friend with a wide grin. Dylan thought Claire was beyond gorgeous. Claire just didn't show it or use it the way Dylan did. Dylan saw Claire in bikini's and knew she could rock just about every dress. But this dress is _the one_. "You're going to be so hot in this. Cam is gonna rip it off of you as soon as he sees you." The red haired girl smiled and looked around the outlet store. "You need some sexy strap heels and ofcourse lingerie."

"That's definitely the reaction I'm hoping for." Claire giggled shyly and looked down at Dylan. "I don't want him to be bored with me. This is both of our first time and I'm gonna make sure he remembers it forever." The blonde looked over at her friend hoping Dylan could ease her nerves.

"You're one of the hottest girls at Dalton and Camren has been in love with you since forever." Dylan smiled looking at Claire with a slight smile. "And plus it's his first time too. Ofcourse the first time is always awkward. Derrick was mine but I wasn't his which made me crazy insecure about the whole thing so you have it easy."

"Well that's.. comforting." Claire paused for a moment thinking everything over.

"Don't do anything you don't feel ready for. Even if it's Cam. Don't let Alicia into your head." Dylan said looking at Claire. Dylan's sex life wasn't exactly a secret. She liked it and she didn't mind who knew or what they had to say about it. People talked a lot of girls had too much sex, or not enough sex but Dylan still thought the girl should be comfortable in the category she was in. Dylan was comfortable and she thought Claire should be too.

"I love him." Was all Claire could respond with. She held the dress tightly and looked at her friend as she let what Dylan said register. She thought she was ready to take things farther with Cam. Sometimes she thought it took her too long to get ready. "People inlove, make love."

Dylan looked over at Claire and nodded slowly before letting out a short sigh and gesturing for Claire to follow her to the shoe department. "Are you wearing this to the game?"

"Ofcourse not."Claire insisted. She wanted to look like 'typical' Claire at the game so that Cam didn't think anything of it and was surprised at the party. "I'm wearing some cute boyfriend jeans, an Alice + Olivia blouse and Tory [Burch] flats. Nothing too special."

"Okay well you need heels. Maybe some Louboutin's since they're like the sexiest shoe ever!"Dylan smiled excitedly. As for lingerie, Victoria's Secret won't cut it. Not for your first time. La Petite Coquette is the perfect for you." She smiled and linked her arms with Claire.

"Well what about you Dyl?"

"I don't bother with lingerie anymore. Guys don't pay any attention to it and I don't have a steady boyfrie-"

"I mean your outfit for Kemp's party. You want his attention, right?" Claire looked over at Dylan with a questioning grin. She appreciated for once having a day be about her with her friends instead of Dylan's industry parties and Alicia's general ascetic.

"He likes when I wear white so I just need a dress that fit's nicely and a bra that makes my boobs sit up." Dylan laughed girlishly and shrugged. "I might just get a dress from La Petite. That'll get his attention." She laughed high fiving Claire. "And then we need food."

* * *

 **Thursday, 17 September 2017**

 **3:52 P.M.**

 **DALTON BROADCASTING ROOM**

When Massie walked down the halls of Dalton, people stared in awe as if she were a Victoria's Secret angel. She didn't even need her Clique behind her in order to exude ora of confidence. Massie flipped her chestnut colored hair over her shoulder and smiled slightly at a group of Varsity football players who were not far from gawking at her. Even though they were probably considered senior alphas, none of them was Derrick therefore they didn't get her attention. Massie Block was on a mission. Her Giuseppe heels clicked as she made her way down the halls of the school and into the broadcasting room. About a week ago, Massie was approached by Layne Abeley to star alongside Alicia Rivera on the morning and last period announcements which Massie decided against. She wasn't about to put up a warm front with the Spanish beauty and she knew it wouldn't look good. However, Layne managed to captivate Massie's attention on another level. The Dalton online magazine, offering Massie the chance to be Dalton's resident Carrie Bradshaw.

"Massie?" Alicia Rivera stood from her panel desk for the last period broadcast and looked over at her former alpha, crossing her arms when she looked at the female. She didn't know why Massie was on her territory but she wasn't about to let her go unnoticed.

"Rivers." Massie smirked tauntingly. Admittedly, when Massie heard that the girls at BADS called Alicia by her father's god given surname, she couldn't help herself in doing the same. Massie tilted her head to the side and smirked as she glanced over the girl. Alicia was drop dead gorgeous. It was actually intimidating how perfect she was but Massie wasn't about to back down from her.

"Alicia?" Massie heard a third party and rose her eyebrow slightly. "Massie. Hi." Cam shot Massie a polite smile and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Cam was attractive in a different way than Derrick and Kemp. He still had the athletic build they did, but he had darker features similar to Josh Hotz and his tattoos captivated just about every girl he was around. Not to mention his love and loyalty to Claire made him even more attractive. "Alicia, they need us to start." He stated and pointed over to the station where everyone was waiting on the brunette.

"Better go ahead before people realize that I'd make a better co-host for Cam then you. Then again, you two might suffice. You're both betas so you've got that going for you." Massie smirked tauntingly and looked at Alicia's flawless face become flustered.

"You listen to me. This is my school and _this_ , is my terf." Alicia Rivera gestured around the broadcasting room confidently when in reality everytime she heard Massie's voice it made her want to crumble. "And you need to learn your place and stay in it."

"My place is as alpha of this school. Your place is under the bleachers giving head to some Dalton sports player to obtain relevance once I 'stay' in my place." Massie retorted and looked over at the brunette before taking the perfect opportunity to walk away. She flipped her long hair and grinned turning to the direction of Layne Abeley and walking to her.

* * *

 **Thursday, 17 September 2017**

 **4:15 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL COURTYARD**

"And what did Mrs. Moreau say about that French exam?" Kristen asked eagerly as she stood infront of Massie's car in the junior parking lot. She covered herself with her Dalton SoccHer white hoodie and seven jeans as she spoke to her friend. Her school suspension was almost over and she'd be able to be back at Dalton on Monday, however she still had to make sure she got all of her work so she could keep her GPA.

"Next Thursday you'll have to come a half hour early to take part 1, what everyone is doing today, then when you come back to French class later that day you'll take part two with everyone else." Olivia stated and handed Kristen her school binder with all of the days work from each class.

"That's perfect." Kristen nodded to herself and made a mental note of the appointment. "Where's Massie?" She asked Olivia and leaned back on the car.

"She went to talk to Layne." Olivia informed the blonde haired girl and shrugged as she also leaned back on the white Sahara Wrangler as they spoke.

"Abeley?" Kristen asked with a surprised tone, and chuckled to herself with a slight smirk on her face. Kristen couldn't even think of what Massie had to talk to Layne about but she was now curious.

"Yeah. How many people do you think would name their kid 'Layne'?" Olivia giggled and looked over at Kristen. The two barely talked before Massie got back. Kristen was always tied up with the rest of the Pretty Committee but everyone always knew Kristen was the most tolerable. "Question?" Olivia asked looking at the blonde haired girl.

Kristen had her face in her books that rested on the hood of Massie's car when she heard Olivia's voice. They never really spoke in the five years of knowing each other but she was far from the girl that Alicia and Claire described to her. "Sure?" She asked looking at the girl.

"What's the story with you and the 'Pity' Committee? You left as soon as Massie came and they're feuding with you?" Olivia asked. She hoped she wasn't over stepping but she also _had_ to know the story behind it all.

"You don't know?" Kristen asked in utter confusion. Dalton freshman students knew what was going on between Kristen and TPC so she couldn't understand how Olivia didn't know what was under her nose. Then again, it was Olivia.

"Look, there have been rumors of me hooking up with guys since I was thirteen when I know for a fact I've only been with one guy." Olivia stated.

"Wait, you have?" Kristen rose her eyebrow. Most of the rumors Kristen heard about Olivia were from Alicia at Massie's annual Friday night sleepovers so for some uncertain reason the smart girl took those words like they came from the bible.

"Ofcourse. You just never asked." Olivia stated and Kristen's heart stung. She knew she was better than that. Smarter than that. Being in the Pretty Committee was just one of those things. Growing up it always made her feel higher than everything and everyone. Nothing else mattered, not even the people they affected. She looked at Olivia apologetically and thanked god Olivia continued with a smile speaking in to the awkward silence. "So now I'm asking you. What really happened?"

"Those girls…" Kristen paused and took a long sigh. It was clear she was exiled. She never gave herself the option of making friends with people outside of her clique and if Massie hadn't come back, she probably would've sat and lived with everything the girls did until she was able to leave for college. "At one point it was a genuine friendship with them. I don't know when exactly but it became a job. I've seen them do a lot of heartless things over the years but I had history with Kemp and I wouldn't imagine them crossing that line but Dylan did and she was my closest friend. Massie coming back made it all easier. And you too. You had my back without knowing why and I appreciate that." Kristen smiled hugging Olivia with a warm smile.

"One more." Olivia rose her index finger and giggled lightly. "Did you break Dylan's nose on purpose?" The blonde asked with a light laugh.

"I just gave her an excuse to become as plastic as the rest of her family. She's been wanting to fit in." Kristen laughed.

* * *

 **Thursday, 17 September 2017**

 **4:10 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: BROADCASTING ROOM**

"Okay so this is it." Layne started as she used one of the Broadcasting room iMac's to navigate through the school magazine. "It's linked through Dalton's official website so there are ofcourse some rules we have to follow even though it's our own project. I'm the editor so if you choose to work with us, your work comes through me, and then I send it to the principal who will tell me what can and can't go on, and then I tell you." Layne watched Massie as the girl took Layne's mouse and scrolled through the website. Massie was effortless. She had changed in the best ways since moving to England and her redeeming qualities were easier for Layne to see.

"What kind of things do you post on here?" Massie asked looking over at Layne. "Content wise?"

"It's geared around the school. The principle wants to keep it hip and fun to keep people's interest like if the most fashionable girl in school has a column on fashions that are still school appropriate." Layne explained nodding towards Massie.

Hearing Layne refer to Massie as the most fashionable girl in school peaked her interest in the entire project. "Is that what you want me for?" Massie asked interested. She could post her outfit of the day and break down the do's and don'ts. She can highlight other students fashion choices as a way to get people to try harder and fight for her acceptance. She didn't know how popular the magazine was but she knew her column would kick ass against Alicia's morning announcements.

"We want the 'State of the Union'." Layne stated referring to Massie's semi-popualar online blog. Massie was actually surprised Layne knew about it since it carried popularity in Europe and no one in America mentioned it except for a few freshman girls her first day. "Strictly fashion. Nothing too mean and to personally against people. Maybe outfit choices for games wearing the school colors. Ways to be fashionable in sneakers or certain school themed uniforms. That sort of thing. Boy drama, girl drama, you can keep that on buzzfeed." Layne laughed gently.

"Honey, I use _SquareSpace_." Massie joked causing Layne to laugh genuinely and Massie sat back in the chair thinking for a moment. "Layme Abeley, are we forming an alliance?" Massie joked using the nickname she used to taunt Layne with. Now, however, she was only joking and hoped Layne understood. England did change some of Massie's views. She ran Ashbourne College just like she ran Octavian Country Day and just like she'll run Dalton. But now, she knew how to do it. She knew that it didn't help to be hated by everyone. She wanted to be respected, sought after and craved by the entire student body.

"Yeah we are." Layne laughed happily. Massie didn't bother her. She didn't annoy her and she didn't make her nervous. She actually made her excited. "So you better have something for me to post very soon, bitch." The brunette laughed before shaking Massie's small and manicured hand.

* * *

 **Thursday, 17 September 2017**

 **5:34 P.M.**

 **HOTZ ESTATE: PATIO**

Alicia raked her long brunette hair out of her face as she stood over a shirtless Joshua Hotz who was smoking a blunt and sitting out on one of his family's patio chairs. "Why do you do that so much?" Alicia asked looking down at the drug. She heard it wasn't addictive and wasn't as harmful as other things but it was still illegal and the smell was nauseating. "Your parents let you do that here?" She asked referring to his religious college professor father and his marketing directing mother.

"It's really not a big deal babe." Josh stated and leaned in to kiss Alicia's neck gently. When he saw her wince, he decided to put the joint out and leave it to the side of his ash tray. "Okay, it's away." He smiled at her and put his hands up to surrender.

Alicia sat on Josh's lap once Josh put his blunt away. "Can we talk about homecoming?" She asked looking up at him. She adjusted her body so that she was straddling him as she waited for an answer. Josh's silence made Alicia think that she could continue to talk. "I can't believe you weren't chosen for Prince."

"Come on Alicia." Josh rolled his eyes in annoyance. Everything with Alicia was tied into popularity especially since Massie was back in town. "I can't control that stuff. I don't care about being Homecoming Prince." He admitted and looked at her. He didn't want his relationship with his girlfriend to be strictly for school publicity.

"I know baby, relax." Alicia sighed at Josh's reaction. She and Josh looked good together but she wanted to be with him on homecoming court."I'm sorry." She pouted and smiled at him slightly moving her hips as she sat on his lap. "What do you wanna wear?" She asked him running her fingers through his dark hair. Josh was very attractive. Alicia always wanted to be all over him when they were together. His stubble was an added bonus and so was his deep but gentle Spanish accent. However, he didn't have a romantic bone in his body and watching him smoke on his patio was getting old.

"You're kinda distracting me." Josh laughed slightly resting his hands comfortably on his girlfriends round butt already feeling erotic. As usual, this was the trick Alicia used to get what she wanted out of him and right now, she could get whatever she wanted from the male. "What do you want me to wear?" Josh asked speaking into Alicia's ear smoothly.

"Will you let me style you?" _Alicia pulled away from Josh_ and looked around the patio for a sign of his parents, older sister or anyone else near the house. Alicia proceeded in lifting her t-shirt letting it sit on the top of her breast moving closer to him as she revealed her purple lace bra.

"You can do whatever you want." Josh stated feeling his mouth begin to water as he watched her remove her shirt completely. He adjusted himself in his seat and leaned in, kissing the nape of Alicia's tan neck, not worried about anything else.

* * *

 **Friday, 18 September 2017**

 **4:56 P.M.**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: FEMALE LOCKER ROOM**

Claire watched in awe as Olivia walked around the locker room wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. She wished she had Olivia's body and confidence for tonight with Cam. It was all she could think of. She sighed to herself and adjusted the metallic silver under armor she was wearing as she finished her game day makeup. She tapped into the bottle of her red NYX Vivd Brights eyeliner and perfected her cat liner as she glanced at the girl.

"Okay girls."Olivia clapped as she stood on one of the benches. Her makeup was fully finished and her hair was in a sleek high ponytail that was held together by a red sequin bow. She clapped her hands together to get the attention of the female filled room before smirking. "We've been practicing these routines since last month and now it's time. We're playing our rivals tonight and we have to be on our a-game no matter what happens on that field. We have to amp up that crowd and cheer for our boys. And we cannot mess up. Got it? I saaaiiiddddd, GOT IT?"

"GOT IT!" The girls cheered happily. "GO CATAMOUNTS! GO-GO CATAMOUNTS!" The group of girls chanted and cheered as they got ready for the game.

"Claire!" Dylan smiled happily walking to her friend. Since Dyaln's flag football injury, she was asked not to cheer in the first game due to safety but she was still in uniform and makeup to stand in the crowd. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. My toe touch has gotten so high since last year and Calhoun's cheerleaders don't stand a chance against us." Claire smiled happily even though she knew the meaning behind Dylan's question. "Can you paint a 17 on my cheek?" She asked referring to Cam's football number. "As for the party, I'm anxious but my room at the Renaissance is paid for and already set up. I'm gonna give him the hotel number alittle into Kemp's party."

Dylan nodded and took Claire's eyeliner, neatly drawing a #17 on her right cheek and smiled. "I'm so excited for you honey. You're about to be a blossomed rose the next time I see you." She joked and stood up. "We have to go greet the boys now." Dylan gestured and waited on Claire, linking their arms together.

In a single file line, Olivia led the Dalton High School cheerleaders out of the female locker room and to the locker room that belonged to the Dalton Football players. "PUMP, PUMP, PUMP-IT UP! PUMP THAT DALTON SPIRIT UP!" The girls chanted and clapped outside of the locker room. Each girl looked nothing short of perfection. Olivia made sure of it. Just like it was her idea to greet the boys before a game to get them excited to win. She also liked showing off how good they looked together in their team uniforms. "PUMP, PUMP, PUMP-IT UP! PUMP THAT DALTON SPIRIT UP!" Since joining Massie and Kristen, the blondes confidence spiked. This was her place. Alicia wasn't around and Claire and Dylan had to follow her orders.

Derrick heard the cheerleaders outside of the locker room which meant the game was about to start. He thought about what Massie said to him about winning and even though he was sure the girl was joking, he needed the bragging rights and didn't want to feel embarrassment the next time he saw her. "WHO ARE WE?" Derrick yelled out to hype up the guys. He jumped up on the bench and gestured for everyone to join in.

"CATAMOUNTS!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"ROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!"

"WHO ARE WE?"

"CATAMOUNTS!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"ROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!"

Derrick repeated before opening the locker room door and greeting the cheerleaders with a nod, watching the majority gawk over him and wish him good luck before he pulled away and walked to the end of the hall.

Since Olivia Ryan won the spot of cheerleading captain, Alicia quit to focus on her broadcasting career which annoyed her that the girl saw Josh more than she did. Lately things weren't going well. However, she still saw it fit to greet the boys before they exited to the field. She had her own issues with Josh in the relationship and he probably didn't even notice. Alicia let out a light giggle and looked at Josh. No matter the differences they were having at the moment, Alicia was devastatingly in love with Joshua even though she sometimes didn't like him. "Good luck baby." She smiled running her fingers through his dark hair.

Joshua was actually surprised to be greeted by his girlfriend. Usually everything is about her and he liked that she chose to greet him and wish him luck. "Babe," He smiled picking her up and huggung her, letting himself kiss her. "I didn't think I'd see you right now. Since you arent cheering."

"I know but I still wanted to see you." She admitted. She knew Josh was getting annoyed by the entire feud with Massie and Olivia. She needed him on his side.

"I listen to all your rants and issues. I really listen." He stated speaking lowly so she was the only person that could hear him.

"Well good luck tonight, baby." Alicia smiled and pulled him in for second a hug. She breathed in the scent of his AXE body spray and closed her eyes for a moment, taking things in. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Claire greeting Cam the same way and her mood suddenly changed. "I love you." He whispered.

"They finally got us new uniforms." Claire smiled nervously, speaking to Cam. "Do you like it?" She asked hopefully. Guys usually gawked over girls in cheer uniforms. It was short and form fitting and even though Claire thought she looked hot, she didn't fill out the uniform like the other girls and she wanted her boyfriends eyes glued to her.

"Yeah." Cam grinned letting his eyes wander over Claire's body shamelessly. It was something he was doing a lot lately. He constantly thought of her body and she made him feel dirty for it even though she was the only girl he ever wanted. "You look amazing babe. So fucking hot." He grinned nuzzling her neck.

"Really?" Claire blushed and smiled hopefully. She stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around Cam's neck, kissing him aggressively.

"You're the hottest girl in the world, baby." He assured her and leaned in for the kiss. He was surprised. Electrified even considering that Claire never kissed him like that and got shy about PDA.

"Kuh-laire!" Alicia yelled aggravated. "Don't you have to go?" She stopped her foot disapprovingly and crossed her arms over her large chest. Stares from the football team members nearly burned the lower half of her body and when she heard Josh's voice from behind her, 'Stop fucking staring at my girl' followed by a hitting sound, it made her feel better.

"Massie your boobs!" Kristen joked loudly as they walked down the bleachers to find their seats. Massie was wearing a very deep red v-neck fluff sweater and a pleated plaid mini from American Apparel. Everything Massie wore was form fitting and revealing with an innocent twist that made the look appear less slutty.

"Oh shut up." Massie smirked playing with the buttons on her long, camel colored trench jacket before looking around the area they were sitting at. "Where the hell did Olivia go?"

"Check under the bleachers." Kristen joked and playfully looked around the area they were sitting in and under the bleachers. Kristen knew after her long talks with Olivia that the girl wasn't actually as bad as her reputation made her out to be. However, she still thought it was funny.

"Shut up!" Olivia yelled from behind the girls. The saying seemed to be the threes catch phrase since making fun of eachother was a second nature. "Thanks for sitting at the front bleacher."

"Closer to the main exit." Massie insisted, raking her long hair out of her face and winking at Olivia before turning to the game, trying to notice Derrick from the rest of the football players.

"So Derrick can see her. Since we already missed half of the game." Kristen answered Olivia and leaned forward looking up at the game.

Olivia wanted to be able to talk to Massie and Kristen as she watched the game but she was also captain and had to be with the team. "Well it's almost halftime. You'll probably see him." Olivia acted and looked at her friends. "Give me your lipstick so I can hawk it at Alicia's ankles." The blonde laughed and looked over at her phone. Alicia apparently had the same idea since she was sitting next to Dylan, Claire and the rest of the team.

"My Yves?" Massie confirmed with a playful laugh, shoving Olivia slightly. "No thank you! Her body is so disproportioned she's probably gonna tip over onto her bobblehead."

"Or snap in half at her micro-waist." Kristen laughed, playfully throwing popcorn in the direction of the cheerleaders.

"Is that something you learned in advanced anatomy, Kris?" Olivia teased her academic friend, sticking her tongue out.

"Shove it!" Kristen laughed and threw popcorn at Olivia's mouth.

"Careful. I'm gonna need another nose job." The blonde laughed and looked onto the field. "Alright, I gotta go." She stated as the coach qued her to start the half way perfomance with the cheerleaders.

Kristen watched Olivia get in formation with her team and past the halftime dance, she started to see the football team begin to come in their direction. "Mass, what's Derrick's number?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"Seven." Massie Block answered, fixated on her Chanel compact and her Yves Saint Laurent lipstick onto her thin lips. "Why?"

"Because your boy is leading the pack right over here." Kristen gasped, squeezing Massie's forearm.

"What?" Massie gasped herself and swatted Kristen's hands away before smiling in Derrick's direction. Slowly, everyones eyes left the cheerleaders and they landed on the football players. Derrick, leading everyones eyes to the front bleachers.

"Block, you came." The male smiled boyishly, watching Massie for a moment and gesturing for one of the freshman to come forward. The smaller male wearing a Dalton High t-shirt was holding a bouquet of purple roses. Derrick sniffed them and handed them to Massie. Once they were in Massie's hands, she noticed they were fake – purple roses weren't exactly easy to find but she loved them. She thought for a moment and sighed, thinking for a moment, wondering what Derrick was smelling before taking it in. _Chanel No. 5_.

"Wouldn't miss it." She nodded happily and looked over at the boy. She realized the entire student body and staff were witnessing this moment and she had to make it good. She couldn't afford to look like a dork when she was about to become the Dalton 'Carrie Bradshaw'. "What's all this though."

"So adorable." Kristen whispered and used her phone to take a picture of the couple.

"I got to thinking. You know, about what constituted as a real date." Derrick explained, leaning on the railing that separated the two. Derrick finally removed his helmet and licked his lips, checking Massie out for a moment. "I bought two tickets to homecoming. Go with me." He smiled. Before she could speak, Derrick qued the football team to lead the stands into a chant.

"MASSINGTON! MASSINGTON!" Cam chanted, moving his arms around welcoming everyone in to join. The football players encouraged the crowds and within moments everyone was looking at the two.

Massie, tried her hardest not to blush even though she was embarrassed in the best way. She considered going to Homecoming with Derrick but she didn't imagine a grand gesture infront of everyone they knew. "Yeah, I guess I can." The girl grinned, and Derrick smirked happily, leaning up and kissing her lips gently, making everyone cheer. "Is that enough to get you to win?" She joked.

"I would imagine so," Derrick replied with a smirk.

"Looking beautiful, Harrington." Kemp joked, gesturing to the brick red lipstick smudge Derrick had.

* * *

 **Friday, 18 September 2017**

 **10:42 PM**

 **HURLEY MANSION**

The base from the speakers seemed to shake the teenage infested mansion as the red cup party leaped into action. Kemp Hurley was in the center of it all. He was holding Meena in the air as she chugged from the keg, practically falling over and nearly dropping the female as he laughed drunkenly. "Damn girl."He smirked trying to stabilize her as he stumbled himself. He checked to make sure she was functional before walking away and noticed Cam. On his way to Camren, he grabbed a few bottles of beer and popped them open sitting next to his friend. "Come on Fisher, you don't even have a beer or a red cup in your hand? What the fuck?" Kemp laughed pushing his dark hair out of his face and chugging his newly opened beer.

"Shut the fuck up." Cam laughed and looked down at the beer for a moment before taking a gulp for it. "Has the _pretty committee_ showed their faces yet?" He asked wondering about Claire. She hated wild parties but he wanted to see her and she wouldn't miss it if Alicia and Dylan can help it.

"Specifically Ms. Lyons-Fisher?" Kemp rose his eyebrow. When Cam gave him a crooked smile, Kemp groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance before taking another gulp of his BudLight. He liked Claire. He liked Cam and Claire as a couple but he didn't like party poopers."Come on man. We talked about this." Kemp hit Cam's back aggressively and looked at him. "You're staying the entire party and you're getting wasted. I'm sick of having to explain to what a party is since you always leave before it starts. You gotta tell Claire to give you your balls back."

"It isn't like that. She likes to be alone with me instead of here with everyone. Is that a bad thing?" Cam asked, thinking about Kemp's point. No one should ever take advice from Kemp Hurley but Cam Fisher was considering it.

"Not if you were leaving early to get some pussy." Kemp pointed out. "All you get to do is cuddle. Even Josh stays long and his girlfriend is a raging bitch. Yours is only a prude." Kemp stated and stood up. "Come by the tree house in a few. We're gonna smoke." Kemp instructed before getting up to exit.

"Boob check?" Claire said, looking down in her a-cups in the royal blue dress Dylan helped her pick out. Claire ran her fingers through her blonde hair as she waited for an answer from her friends.

"Great." Alicia nodded and looked at Claire for a moment. Despite praise, Alicia always felt slightly insecure about her body and wish she was smaller like Claire, or atleast subtly curvy like Dylan. "Mine?"

"Your body is always perfect. Puh-lese." Claire giggled and linked her arms with the brunette.

"Claire, are you ready?" Dylan asked anxiously and held Claire's free hand. Tonight was a big deal for Claire and Cam's relationship and Dylan was actually nervous. Claire's innocence was always refreshing to her but now things were changing.

"Ready for the party? You look sexy as fuck." Alicia assured Claire with a grin, giving the blonde a once over as they walked.

"Noooooo, Claire and Cam are about to make things official." Dylan teased looking at Alicia with a goofy grin.

Alicia smiled over at Claire and gasped hitting her arm. "You bitch! You should've let me come shopping with you." The brunette smirked looking at the blonde. She honestly looked at Claire as a younger sister in the sense that she wasn't as advanced. Alicia wasn't as promiscuous as people thought – she was only ever with Josh, but she could still help Claire be a better girlfriend.

"You were with Josh all day." Claire laughed as they walked straight into Kemp's house with the girls.

As soon as the Pretty Committee walked into the room, all eyes turned on them. The girls demanded attention without trying. They were seductive with only a stare and even though they weren't thinking of you, they made you wish they were. No matter if they were praising your outfit or making fun of your hair. It was an honor if they were looking at you. Everyone wondered what they were whispering about, what they were laughing at.

"Which is why you need me." Alicia laughed walking to the kitchen where the bottles and cups were laying out. She looked over the selection before grabbing the Pinnacle bottle and three red cups. She poured a healthy amount in each and sent a wink towards the blonde. "I can help you find the shit to keep your man like I do."

"I think Claire will do just fine." Dylan spoke up before taking a guzzle of the drink without flinching.

"Can we not?" Claire laughed shyly, covering her face for a moment and peeking at the drink before throwing it back.

"Aye!"Alicia smiled and started clapping impressed with how ready Claire was to party.

𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓪𝓲𝓷'𝓽 𝓷𝓸 𝓥-𝓣𝓮𝓬𝓱 𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓽 𝓸𝓻 𝓒𝓸𝓵𝓾𝓶𝓫𝓲𝓷𝓮

𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓪𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓫𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓲𝓷' 𝓘 𝔀𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓱𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓭𝓪𝓶𝓷 '𝓐𝓭𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮 𝓣𝓲𝓶𝓮'.

(𝓦𝓱𝓪𝓽'𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓸?) 𝓘 𝓼𝓵𝓲𝓹𝓹𝓮𝓭 𝓶𝔂𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓩𝓪𝓷𝓷𝓲𝓮𝓼,

𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓓𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓭 𝓪𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓪𝓵𝓵-𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻

𝓟𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓽 𝓹𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓮𝓼.

Derrick rapped along to the Tyler, The Creator song that was playing all over the Hurley estate as he rolled a blunt. The 'tree house', was just a few slabs of wood that were stable enough to sit up in the oak tree in Kemp's yard courtesy of Kemp's baseball playing father attempting a relationship with his son a few years back.

"Is Massie coming anyway? Is she gonna be like, your girl?" Josh asked leaning back on one of the large branches and drinking from his red cup, looking at Derrick.

"She better not come. Or she better come without Kristen or I swear I'll snap." Kemp Hurley explained as he looked down at the lawn of his yard. The smoke session was only a form of pre-gaming since his plan was to get wasted and end the night with a naked girl. "Don't spark it until Cam comes."

"She's not fucking coming. Olivia found some other party. Block didn't want the drama." Derrick spoke between the rolls, looking up at Kemp with a questioning smirk. "It's been like a half hour. Cam would've left by now." Derrick explained.

"Dude!" Plovert yelled from the bottom of the tree and looked up at the guys in the tree. "Man comes watch this beer-pong game. Cam's killing it." Plovert laughed waiting for the guys before running back over to Cam Fisher.

"Okay, if - if I make this next shot, you take off your bra." Cam smirked at the brunette who was standing on the other end of the white foldable table playing the game. After a few shots with the other celebrating football players Cam was whisked into a game of beer pong and once clothes started coming off, he got better at the game.

"Ah now this looks interesting." Derrick smirked eyeing the ½ naked girl with a playful smirk and turning to Cam, finally lighting the blunt he had rolled. "Don't fuck this up, Fisher."

* * *

 **Friday, 18 September 2017**

 **11:12 PM**

 **NYU CAMPUS: ALPHA EPSILON PI HOUSE**

"Shots!" Anderson Ryan called out as he messily poured Grey Goose into random shot glasses that were laid out on the frat houses kitchen counter. The male was tall, tan and had broad shoulders. He obviously played some sort of sports even though Massie remembered over hearing a scholarship joke. His eyes were forest green and his hair was dirty blonde color in a shaggy hairstyle. He wasn't as preppy as Massie imagined a frat boy, but he was definitely attractive and so far Andy seemed to be Harris' right hand man, and he seemed to show interest in Kristen Gregory since she walked into the house. After seeing both Olivia and Becca-Brie, the brunette didn't know what to expect from their older brother but she wasn't disappointed. He picked up a single shot glass and passed it to Kristen with a wink, letting everyone else grab when they were ready.

Massie watched Kristen's shy smile and sat up on the counter, crossing her legs before downing two shots in a row. Olivia was hiding off with Harris, and Kristen was obviously occupied with Andy, so Massie distracted herself with shots and the DSL Daters.

"Alright, it's my turn." Charlie D. spoke up and playfully pushed Kyle's shoulder slightly as she reached past him for another shot, raising it. Strands of Charlie's messy brown bun fell in her face as she spoke, and she eyed the guys as she thought of a question. "Never have I ever – been called the wrong name." She smirked playfully holding the shot glass above her mouth, teasing as she watched a few people take shots. "Becca?" The brown haired girl laughed as her friend took her shot and the group laughed.

"Do I really look like a fucking Brittany?" Becca Brie asked laughing and pouring more into her glass, hitting the few guys behind her that were chanting 'Leave Brittany alone', and saying that was her new name.

"Never have I ever, been caught fucking by a cop." Kyle spoke up and laughed slightly, turning to Kristen for a moment, playfully nudging her and taking a shot.

"Do the campus rent-a-cops count?" Harris smiled taking his attention off of his girlfriend for a moment before finally grabbing two glasses and handing her one. A High School junior and a college sophomore had a bit of a mental age gap, and when Massie decided that Olivia was a person she cared about, she began to get weary about her relationship with Harris. However, since Olivia walked in the door, Harris hadn't taken his attention off of her and Olivia was beaming with happiness. All of Harris' frat friends referred to Olivia as 'Harris' girl', and one even called her by Harris' last name. It was adorable. It was something Massie wanted all of her girls to have one day. "Because if they do, you should drink up." Harris teased passing Olivia a shot glass before throwing his back.

"Shut up ass!" Olivia laughed and shoved Harris before reluctantly taking the shot.

"Ohhhhh!" A few of Harris' friends cheered obnoxiously, sprinkling Grey Goose at the guy before he retaliated with a few chips from a nearby chip bowl as the guys proceeded to play fight with each other. The group could hear the craziness of the college party and the upper classman in the other room, but the game was getting too good to stop and see what else was going on. As Allie took on the next question, Massie took her phone out of her Chanel clutch, and clicked the group titled 'Best Bitches'.

𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕪 ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕖 via group chat

 **Massie**

 _Harris is fucking adorable._

 _And sexy af!_

 **Olivia**

 _OMG! Stawp! I fucking love him!_

 _*Four heart eye emojis*_

 **Kristen**

 _And I fucking need the rent-a-cop story. Lol._

* * *

 **Friday, 18 September 2017**

 **11:37 PM**

 **HURLEY MANSION**

"Bitch better have my money!" Dylan drunkenly sang as she danced in the middle of Kemp's house. The girls hadn't even made it out to the guys in almost an hour. A few rounds of shots later and each girl felt better than ever. Alicia pretty much owned Kemp's kitchen and she was dictating who got what, and making sure people weren't able to listen on the Pretty Committee's drunken conversations, while Dylan and Claire gave the guests a talent show. "No! No! No!" Dylan laughed loudly and took Claire's cup, drinking it and waving away Claire's small hands. "You don't need more! You have to be perfect for Cam." Dylan pointed out and pushed Claire's hair back, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you soooo much. Make sure he keeps you happy and eats your pussy." She spoke into Claire's ear, hugging her tightly.

"Get awf!" Claire yelled with laughter at her friend, playfully pushing her away. "I have to find Cam." She explained and stumbled past her friend, through the party as she looked for the dark haired male.

"She doesn't have anything else to take off!" Chris Plovert exclaimed as he looked over at the forth girl to lose her clothing to Cam's beer pong playing. Ofcourse, the guys were half naked as well, but the ratio was very uneven.

Derrick Harrington stepped up to the plate and chuckled slightly, kicking away a few empty beer bottles with his foot, and leaning over to take his turn, where he missed. He adjusted the elastic band to his Hugo Boss briefs, watching as the girls looked on hopefully, before throwing his sock on the table.

"Oh thank god." Kemp laughed exaggeratedly before gesturing for the next girl to step up against Derrick. He hit Cam's bare chest and grinned "Try not to get too excited, next round is underwear, I don't imagine you being so close to a naked chick. Damn-" Kemp stopped in his tracks when he caught a slightly drunk, tightly dressed Claire Lyons from behind Cam's head, looking around the back yard.

"Damn." Cam asked and turned around, smirking when he noticed Claire – specifically what she was wearing. It's not like he didn't spend an hour with a group of naked girls, his mind was somewhere else.

"I didn't know Claire had tits." Derrick laughed, tossing Josh the ball to take over, even though Josh's eyes were also on the blonde.

"Stop." Cam said dryly and watched his girlfriend approach them. "Claire, how long were you here?" For a while, Cam forgot what he was doing and that his girlfriend probably wouldn't agree with it. His thoughts were dirty, but he was harmless.

"A while."

"Wheres Alicia?" Josh finally spoke up, figuring it was about time he got away from the girls since Alicia was soon to follow and she wasn't anything like Claire.

" You're naked." Claire said sadly as she turned her attention to Josh only to direct him to the house where he walked off. "Everyone is." She knew how much Cam was thinking about sex and it was hard to compete which was why she wanted to change it.

"Don't be like that CL." Kemp spoke up for Cam. "He's being a good boy. He's having fun. You look like you were too, Lyons."

Claire sighed slightly, wrapping her arms around her boyfriends waist, looking up at him ignoring Kemp since she was ready to leave with Cam and fix things. "Can we go?" She asked. Cam could practically smell the vodka on Claire's lips so he mentally called hypocrisy. Before Cam could talk, he felt Kemp's disapproving glaire, and licked his lips thinking about their previous conversation.

"Come with me, C." Cam spoke up and put his arm around Claire, walking away from the party through the house.

"Fuck you Fisher!" Kemp called out before grabbing one of the full bottles from off of the pong table and walking into the kitchen. Within moments he saw Alicia and Dylan pimping out the alcohol he set out for the guests. "Marv." Kemp spoke up, holding the red head from behind. "Hey Leesh." He called out to the brunette who was sitting on the counter. After a silent moment, Alicia rolled her eyes at Dylan's expression and waved her off, mumbling 'bullshit' and rolling her eyes before exiting. "How could you party in my house without me? You know that's no fun." Kemp smirked drunkenly, looking at Dylan's breasts. "You're sexy as fuck. Seriously." He assured her which made her blush.

Dylan followed Kemp's eyes and grinned, adjusting her low cut shirt so that he got a better view before she spoke. "What've you been up to?"

"Being the best party host ever. Making sure Fisher was having a good time before your friend stole him." Kemp explained with a sly grin, pulling Dylan closer before leaning on the kitchen counter beginning to passionately kiss Dylan's neck as she spoke.

"If Cam is with Claire, he's having a good time. She's making sure of it." Dylan grinned, nodding with a smirk of her own as Kemp pulled back with a questioning look.

"Well Cam can't be the only one with a story tomorrow." Kemp insisted.

"Claire, I don't wanna leave." Cam explained, looking out at the houses in Kemp's neighborhood, avoiding Claire's eyes. "I haven't had this kind of fun in a while."

Ofcourse Claire wanted a special night. She gave Cam his time with his friends, and gave herself time to work up courage but now she wanted to have the alone time their relationship needed. "Is that what Kemp told you?" Claire asked crossing her arms. "Cam. Please." She pouted. She didn't want to beg but her mind went to all the times Cam practically begged for this moment.

"Claire." Cam shook his head. "I don't wanna leave to fucking cuddle." The boy scoffed, crossing his arms looking at her. He was totally buzzed and would never be so honest with Claire, but it was how he felt.

Claire was hurt and taken back by his statement. She saw how his night was going and she knew she wasn't like the other girls at the party but she thought she was enough for Cam after everything they had been through. "Are you fucking serious?!" Claire yelled. She knew Cam was drunk. She was drunk herself but it wasn't an excuse to be obnoxious. Her rant was cut painfully short by the sound of Kemp's front door opening and the dumbfounded look on Josh's intoxicated face.

"Uh, have you two seen Alicia?" The male asked, stumbling over the trash at the Hurley estate entrance.

"Go the fuck away Hotz!" Claire yelled, walking towards the Spaniard and pushing him into the house before slamming the door and turning to Cam. "You wanna spend your night with those whores? Instead of me?

"Claire why the fuck do you do this? What do you expect? Can I have a life with aside from just you?" Cam yelled watching Claire's face turn from porcelain to crimson. He couldn't believe her attitude, or maybe he couldn't believe his own.

"You want a life in a house of hoes? You wanna be Kemp 2.0? Well don't let me stop you." She fought back her tears and pushed past her boyfriend, walking down the block trying to remember how she even got to the party.

"Claire!" Cam yelled out and for a moment, Claire got hopeful. "Your car, it's right here." He gestured to Claire's white BMW and she sighed. She remembered the assumption that Claire would leave with Cam, Alicia would leave with Josh and Dylan would stay with Kemp.

"Fuck you!" Claire yelled and rumbled through her bag for her keys.

"I wish you would!" Cam yelled and stormed into Kemp's house. He walked straight up Kemp's family's spiral staircase figuring he needed to cool off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kemp yelled from the Hurley family den, storming out of the room and nearly falling into someone.

"What the fuck?" Derrick yelled, rubbing his head after it collided with Kemp Hurley's. "You trying to make out with me, man?" He chuckled before getting a good look at his friend and narrowing his eyes, repeating his question in a more serious tone. "What the fuck,man?"

"The bitch puked on me. Dylan fucking puked on my chest, my dick man-"

"I don't need to kn—put some clothes on. Underwear, paper towel. Any fucking thing." Derrick demanded. "I can't continue this conversation until you do."

"Man." Kemp started before looking around the party that was dying down. He grabbed a roll of toilet paper and whipped himself down before wrapping it around the lower half of his body. "Man, she's fucking passed out in the den. She gagged for five seconds and then it was over. Get her out."

"Isn't that the fucking dream?" Derrick teased since it was actually disgusting. Even though it never happened to him, Dylan seemed like the type of girl that got wasted and passed out. "I'm not dealing with it. You have a million fucking rooms, let her crash. Shit, I need to crash."

"You? It's only like 2." Kemp pointed out.

"Right now, most of the girls are stage 4 'Dylan's' and Block stopped texting me so I think her party is dead and I'm gonna go chill." Derrick explained, crossing his arm before looking down at his single bare foot and dusting it off.

"Her parties dead? That has nothing to do with you." Kemp said simply.

"I'm not pulling a Kemp and fucking things up with a good girl." Derrick chuckled and shoved Kemp's shoulder before walking past him and through the party.

* * *

 **Saturday, 19 September 2017**

 **2:13 AM**

 **NYU CAMPUS :** **ALPHA EPSILON PI HOUSE**

It seemed like the game had been going on forever but for a reason, the drunker people got, the more entertaining it got. Everyone was far past buzzed and practically laying on the floor of the frat house. Massie couldn't even remember the last time she had this much fun but she was happy she decided to come with Olivia even though Derrick wasn't around. "My turn." Kristen said waving her hand around drunkenly, looking down at Andy, whose lap she was now sitting on. Alcohol put Kristen in a certain mood; it always made her want to step out of being 'Little Miss Perfect' and Andy seemed like the perfect escape goat based on the things he was whispering in her ear as the rest of the group spoke. "Never have I ever, hooked up in a parent's room." The dirty blonde stated and winked before throwing back what felt like the millionth shot she had taken. "What?" Kristen laughed playfully and shook her head. "Not my parents." She stated and felt bad when she thought about the moment and Kemp. He was the only person that always made her go against her better judgment and sometimes it didn't feel like a bad thing.

"I've even done that." Massie spoke up with a smirk. She caught herself sneaking a few shots to save her face and not look like a total prude. She wasn't totally pure, but she usually wasn't so open about her sex life. _This_ , however, did happen and she was proud to be able to speak up. "My first time was in my parent's master bed because I wanted to impress this guy." Massie explained and laughed. "We almost got caught and he had to hide in the bathroom for like two hours."

"Massie you're so bad." Olivia laughed playfully even though she was genuine. She always thought about being friends with Massie Block. Knowing what the girl liked and disliked, whispered about. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she had her own group of friends outside of her siblings since Alicia wrote her off so this was nice.

"I'd hide in a bathroom for three hours with naked _you_." Kyle, one of Andy and Harris' friends joked and touched Massie's leg – which caused the girl to blush, before Harris spoke up.

"Easy man," Harris took one of his arms from around Olivia before continuing to speak. "That's D's girl." He stated before rolling his eyes at his friends expression. "Derrick, the dude that comes up here to party sometimes." The dark featured guy said as he tried refreshing his friend's memory. "Hangs out with my brother Cam. The quarterback." The dark haired guy stated trying to refresh his friend's memory.

"Alright, down-boys." Skye looked around the circle, waving her hands around and looking at the boys as they watched Massie. "I have one. Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." She stated and teased before sitting the shot glass down without drinking.

"Wait," Charlie smiled with a light laugh, chuckling for a moment. "You really haven't?" Her coffee brown eyes beamed with interest for a moment as everyones attention was on the blonde.

The blonde rose her eyebrow and gasped slightly at everyones surprised expression. "I'm not fucking Katy Perry. I don't munch." Skye insisted, giving Charlie a beaming glare. Skye always loved attention, but she wasn't going to be made out to be a prude in comparison.

"Pretty blondes always make out with chicks at parties." Andy _informed_ the group of peers as if the knowledge was pure fact.

"Well I haven't." Skye replied.

"Me neither." Massie added. She hated being the only person who wasn't as sexually adventurous as the group, but seeing a girl like Skye in the same boat as her, it eased her usual social nerves.

"Damn, this just got interesting." Kyle grinned wiggling his tongue and putting his arms around each girl watching them.

"How so?" Massie's amber eyes studied the male when he made himself comfortable on her shoulder. She questioned where Kyle was going with his statement, before she leaned forward to look at Skye.

"You know how." Kyle teased the girls, nudging Massie's shoulder.

"What do you say Massie? Do you wanna make the night interesting?" Skye asked.

Massie watched Skye as she spoke and bit her lip. She didn't feel pressured to do anything. She wasn't feeling any peer pressure but she was feeling curious. Massie leaned her body over Kyle, and closer to Skye Hamilton's face as she heard the group cheer the closer she got to Skye. "What do you think?" Massie asked in a whispered tone, before tilting her lips even closer to Skye and resting them gently on Skye's red lipstick covered lips, allowing Skye to lead in a more passionate turn before pulling away.

* * *

 **Friday, 18 September 2017**

 **12:05 AM**

 **HURLEY MANSION**

Cam stumbled into Kemp Hurley's bedroom, sitting on the bed and trying to sit up straight as his head spun. He tried to keep himself stable and keep his stomach down. He rubbed his head as an attempt to stop the pounding, and started to remove his clothing in order to get more comfortable. He drunkenly tossed his phone on Kemp's nightstand and kicked his clothing to the side, until he heard a sound come from the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom. "Kemp? Man I'm crashing in here so you have to deal with it." He chuckled.

Alicia bolted up the spiral staircase of the Hurley mansion after her girls, ran off with their boys. She thought about finding Josh, but with how things were going lately, she didn't even bother. Josh seemed interested in the opposing team of the naked beer pong game, and he didn't even follow after her when she left. She figured she would crash at Kemp's like the majority of the party and deal with Josh later on. Once she found a room, she decided to make herself comfortable. While she was in the bathroom taking selfies, she heard another voice which actually startled her since she thought she previously locked the door. Right now, Alicia was standing in Kemp's master bathroom in only her underwear, ready for bed so she peeked out and smirked when she saw Cam Fisher. "Not exactly." Alicia smiled shyly. The bathroom door was covering the majority of Alicia's body, but when she noticed Cam was shirtless -and pant less, she couldn't fight the burning sensation in her cheeks.

"Oh, Leesh." Cam chuckled shyly and ran his fingers through his hair, covering himself more with Kemp's sheets. "Looks like you got dibs on this room." He stated and leaned over to grab his pants as he was about to slide them back on. "Come out, we can switch, I'll take the bath tub." He smiled boyishly even though he was serious. He only wanted Alicia to feel comfortable in an awkward situation.

"I, it's my dress. It's on the floor near your shirt." The brunette smiled slightly and gestured to the spot on the floor where her dress was.

Cam slid on his Levi brand jeans and fastened them before grabbing Alicia's dress and handing it to her. Once Alicia's Donna Karan mini dress was in her hand, the bathroom door was slammed shut, and Cam was back on the bed.

Alicia emerged from the bathroom in a matter of minutes with her dress on and pulled her curly hair up in a high bun. Alicia had curves for days, and even in a dimly lit bedroom Cam couldn't help but notice even though he tried to be a gentleman about it. Cam paused for a moment and watched Alicia for a moment, before beginning to take the sheet off of Kemp's bed to leave Alicia the duvet. "I better go." He smiled and gave the girl a nod.

"Wait," Alicia stopped Cam, checking out the abs he acquired from working out and playing football. Alicia noticed Cam over the years and how he grew up. How sweet and romantic he was with Claire. And how good looking he still was. "Didn't you have plans with Claire?" She asked remembering the conversation she had with Cam's girlfriend. She rose her arched brow and tried not to move her eyes as she waited on an answer.

" _Plans_?" Cam questioned Alicia's choice of words. As usual, Claire's only plans were cuddling and sitting in eachothers company and right now Cam just wanted a break away from being Claire Lyons' boyfriend. He could always remember being in love with her but currently he didn't know if he liked her.

"Yeah." Alicia rubbed her lips together as she watched Cam. She stood over him as he sat back on the California King Bed, and let her mind wander all over his body. Sure, Claire was her friend. Josh was Cam's friend. But right now, Cam and Alicia weren't happy and Claire and Josh weren't around. What they didn't know, couldn't hurt them. She ran her manicured fingers through his dark wavy hair and thought about all the loving conversations she had with Claire about Cam. She was the kind of girl that a guy like Cam needed. Fire and ice. Because anything else is boring. "I thought you were leaving with her."  
"Well, I changed my mind." Cam replied with a scoff. It wasn't geared against Alicia, but talking about Claire was annoying him.

"About her? Or just tonight?"

"I-I dunno." Cam stated and rubbed his eyes. Alicia took her small hands and tilted Cam's head so that he was looking into her eyes.

"How can you not know?" She challenged.

When Cam's eyes met Alicia's, his heart began to flutter. He didn't know why, but he was beginning to feel hot. Something he knew he stopped feeling for Claire. "The night isn't what I expected. That's all."

"Well," Alicia started, placing her hands on each of Cam's broad shoulders. "What did you expect?"

Alicia was dating one of Cam's best friends. Cam's girlfriend was Alicia's best friend. However, Alicia didn't seem to care and maybe it was the many shots and beer cans that were clouding his judgment, but Cam couldn't remember if he cared. "I uhm," Cam said nervously, taking a gulp before licking his lips. "I can't put my finger on it."

"You could if you wanted to." Alicia replied with a seductive, yet devious smirk. Something she did that he heard about through Joshua Hotz. He said she did it whenever she had something she wanted, and was ready to get it. She took a step back from Cam and watched his eyes become desperate. When she got _dressed_ , she didn't bother attempting to zipper her dress. She adjusted the dress on her shoulder and let the silk fabric glide off of her body.

Cam's eyes nearly jumped out of the socket. Alicia Rivera was coming on to him. His body was obviously, and embarrassingly, feeling erotic even though his mind didn't know what to do. He wanted her.

"Cam?" Alicia questioned.

"Yea?"

"Did you mean it when you said Claire was the hottest girl you know?" She asked, letting her hands rest on his knees, separating them and standing between them. She took Cam's hands and placed them on her hips, making Cam's hands feel like gold. "Did you mean it when you said she had the softest lips ever?" She asked cautiously. She always exuded confidence, but right now her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Right now, you take the spot." Cam said, using his hands to move Alicia closer against his better judgment. "Well, I don't know about your lips." He pointed out.

Alicia grinned and leaned forward aggressively kissing Cam Fisher. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and added more stints of passion. Within moments, she had Cam laying back on the bed as she straddled his waist, pulling away only for a moment to single handedly remove the strapless bra she was wearing.

Kemp was now naked, covered in a towel and smoking a joint in his indoor pool room. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't get his mind off of certain things. He reached in his pocket and stared at a contact on his phone questioning if he should press call. He sighed and rubbed his face as he heard the other line ring.

"Hello?" Kristen said tiredly, yawning. She didn't bother looking at her phone when she answered but after a momentary pause, she checked the caller ID and gasped when she saw Kemp's phone number. "Kemp?" She said dramatically getting up from the blanket bed she made with Massie. She removed the covers and grabbed her sneakers, sliding them on and exiting the bedroom to talk to the boy

"Kris." Kemp said slowly. "I wanna talk. I wanna apologize."


	6. The Weekend

**My motivation to continue lies in everyones reviews and excitement for what happens next. Thank you. – Luxe Writes.**

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝕆𝟝: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕎𝕖𝕖𝕜𝕖𝕟𝕕

 **Saturday, September 19 2017**

 **2:25 AM**

 **HURLEY ESTATE**

Kemp sat in the lawn chairs outside of his family estate, looking out to the pool and the night sky as he listened to the feminine voice on the other end of the phone. It soothed him. However, just the day before, the same sound infuriated him. "I've never, ever felt like this for anyone and sometimes it's embarrassing. Admit it Kris, I treated you well and you acted like you were embarrassed just because of my reputation. We weren't even dating and I wasn't fucking anyone else."

"What about Dylan?" Kristen asked from the hallways of the Alpha Epsilon Pi house. She twirled her hair, and rested her head on the wall as she listened to Kemp. He had no reason to lie to her. He never did, and maybe he didn't owe her any answers but she felt like she deserved them.

"What about Dylan? We hooked up after I heard you got back with Dempsey." He stated. "And it wasn't even a romantic thing I mean we we're wasted at my party and she said out of her mouth she wanted to take on Derrick and I at the same time and we wanted to see how serious she was. Then we both kept hooking up with her on our own. D stopped when Massie came back and now I'm done with Dylan." Kemp assured her of the last part, pausing for a response, before speaking up. "You can't seriously think I'd take a girl like that seriously? She hooked up with most of my friends."

"Most of?" Kristen rose her eyebrow.

"Well Derrick and Plovert. She gave Josh head when he was on a break from Alicia." He admitted. For a moment he kicked himself for telling her, but he realized they weren't friends.

Even though Kristen didn't like Alicia, she always remembered Alicia with Josh and couldn't believe Dylan would cross that line no matter if Alicia and Josh were together at the moment and it only made Kristen dislike the red head even more since she obviously had no boundaries. "How is she now? Dylan, I mean?"

"I told you, I'm done with her." Kemp repeated tiredly.

"What changed?"

"Her puke on my … torso." He replied since he didn't want to be so vulgar with his response.

Kristen's line was quiet for a moment. Ofcourse Kemp's answer told that he was in a sexual nature with Dylan Marvel the night before and it made the blonde uneasy. "Why'd you call me?"

"I just told you Kristen. I know I was an ass, but I was hurt too. Dylan is just another girl. I didn't hookup with her to make you mad. I never wanted you to know because ofcourse I knew it would ruin anything for us but when I found out you did know, and you were upset, I rubbed it in your face." The dark haired male let out a yawn as he continued his statement. "I was pissed off that you cared. You're the one that wanted to pretend we never even happened so I didn't think you had a right to care but I also didn't think I'd make you cry."

"I just…" She paused. "We were always complicated. Dempsey was safe and you're a player. I never wanted you to hurt me but I never thought I could hurt you." The blonde admitted. "I hated how much you gave a fuck about Dylan. You never fought for me."

"I didn't know you wanted to. You wanted me swept under the rug. You sat in our group of friends and you brought him around. Even if I would've fought for you, you wouldn't have taken me seriously and I would look like an ass."

"And you were so afraid of looking like you actually liked someone?" Kristen scoffed.

"Weren't you?" Kemp retorted. "And what about Dempsey?"He asked since he barely saw the guy around and the blonde never mentioned him.

"What about him?" Kristen asked, ignoring Kemp's last statement. She was just as afraid of looking like an idiot for him as he was for her, but she wanted some grand gesture to show he cared as much as she did. She could never tell with him.

"How is he?"

"He's not around."

Kemp took in what she said and paused. "What changed?" He asked curiously. Kristen put the guy on a pedestal. He was perfect. And 'safe', and even when they broke up it was something like time and distance and he was still painted as a stand up guy. So _what changed_?

"It wasn't right. It never really was and I'm not sure if it's you or … we're on two different pages. Dempsey and I, I mean." Kristen answered.

"And what about us?" A lot changed but she wasn't dating anyone at the moment and she was on the phone with him talking about everything that went wrong. He wanted things to be 'right' so badly.

"Kemp." Kristen started. Her voice cracked when she said his name. She couldn't find the words to reply and she couldn't fight the feeling of fear since she didn't believe how special she was to him.

"Can I just pick you up later? You and your friends, and we can talk?" He asked her. "Derrick's around here somewhere so I'm sure he wants to see Massie."

"Fine, okay." She sighed.

* * *

 **Saturday, September 19 2017**

 **7:12 AM**

 **NORTHERN WESTCHESTER HOSPITAL**

"Claire, how could you be so irresponsible?" Judy Lyons yelled quietly at her teenage daughter that was lying in a hospital bed. The entire time the doctor was in the room, Judy's nostrils were flaring in anger. "Claire Stacey Lyons!" Judy demanded. "I am speaking to you."

The blonde haired girl looked over at her boyfriend and sighed slightly. She felt like death. She also felt embarrassed. A day after a wild party she was hungover, her eye makeup was destroyed and her parents are picking her up from a hospital. "Mom I—" She started before being cut off for the second time.

"Your blood alcohol level was .11%! What were you thinking?" The woman gasped, waving her hands as Claire opened her mouth. She could see her younger brother from behind her mother, gesturing for the girl not to speak. "You weren't thinking at all. You're lucky your father is in Phoenix on business but he'll know as soon as he calls."

"Mom I'm sorry." Claire stated and started to cry. She hated the feeling of disappointment. She disappointed Cam as a girlfriend and now the look on her mothers face made her wish her car damage was more than a fender bender. "I just," her voice cracked as she looked at her fingers. "Everything went wrong and I was an idiot." She stated.

"Getting that call in the middle of the night rocked my word." Judy admitted. You and Todd are everything to me. This family is everything to me and you could've killed yourself drinking and driving or someone else. You're seventeen. Drinking at your age is illegal and now the doctors are saying you need to attend these AA meetings? Please tell me you understand how serious this is?"

"I don't ever want to drink anything again." Claire admitted with a sigh.

"I'm going to try your dad and let him know what's going on." Judy said in a hushed tone, getting her cellphone out of her pocket and dialing her husband's phone number.

When their mother exited, Todd looked over at his sister, sitting on the side of her bed. "CC, what happened?" He asked with a long sigh. "I know I rag on you and get on your nerves but if something happened to you I-"

"T, nothing will happen to me. I didn't want to scare anyone. I just had to get out of there. Cam and I got in a huge fight and I couldn't stay." She stated.

"And he let you leave? You were that wasted and he just let you go? I've been to Kemp's house he has like 1,000 rooms you could've crashed at and he told you to get in a car and drive your drunk ass where? To our house?" Todd usually liked Cam. He was like an older brother but hearing this pissed him off. Todd was only fourteen years old and even _he_ knew it wasn't a good idea.

"It wasn't like that. Where's my phone? Did he call me?"

"Fuck him, Claire." Todd stated and looked at his sister before walking over to the windowsill and handing the girl her iPhone.

"That's the problem." The girl muttered, looking at her brother with a sigh.

"What?" Todd spoke up. "What?!" Todd stated looking at his sister. "Are you saying that you two faught over sex and he let you drive home drunk?"

Sure, on paper the argument made Cam sound like a horrible boyfriend. But he was the opposite. Claire knew it. "It's not like that Todd, really."

"It is. And right now he's looking like an ass. After all of this, you're the one that keeps calling _him_."

* * *

 **Saturday, September 19 2017**

 **12:12 PM**

 **HURLEY MANSION**

Kemp smiled to himself as he walked around in the aftermath of the first great party of senior year. He opened his _'Angie's List'_ app, hiring a few people to clean the house as he ran up the spiral staircase and into his bedroom. "What the fuck?" He stated when he saw someone in his bed.

Cam stretched slightly and opened his eyes, jumping up when he saw Kemp. "Man! Dude I'm so sorry I just needed to crash and then-"

"Camron fucking Fisher. You finally got some pussy." Kemp smirked. He was happy for his friend. Impressed even. "Dylan told me about Claire's little plan but damn, it actually happened. You little blossomed flower." He smiled.

"What?" Cam stopped, dumbfounded at Kemp's statement referring to his _girlfriend._ Cam just remembered he had a girlfriend, and she wasn't the one he just lost his virginity to. He felt the urge to puke.

"What?" Kemp repeated. From the look on Cam's face, he knew something was wrong. He walked closer to Cam and moved the covers to reveal the top of Alicia Rivera's pretty little head. "Dude! Did you fuck Alicia?" Kemp covered his mouth, talking in a whisper. "Fucking dude!" His eyes went wide. All he ever wanted was something like what Cam Fisher and Claire Lyons' had, even though he wouldn't admit it. And now as he was about to try and win back Kristen, Cam's relationship was about to blow up.

"Shh."Cam demanded, grabbing his underwear from the floor. "Now, what did you say about Claire?" he asked since he needed clarification. Was Claire planning to have sex last night before he started an argument with her?

"Dylan said she and Claire went lingerie shopping and she booked a hotel. Claire was gonna back off and let you have fun, then ask you to leave with her. You two left together so how did _this_ happen?" Kemp questioned, looking at Alicia's sleeping body as he waited for an answer.

"I gotta call her." Cam said nervously, looking for his cellphone.

"And what? Tell her? Throw away like a million years of your relationship and get your ass kicked by Josh?" Kemp pointed out. "Don't tell anyone just … get dressed. We gotta go."

"Go where?"

"Find Derrick. Then to NYU so I can talk to Kristen." Kemp answered and watched his friends facial expression turn into a smile. "Stop man, I just was thinking. I apologized last night but I think I.."Kemp leaned on his dresser and trailed off.

"You think you…?" Cam waited for Kemp to finish his statement before speaking up. "You love her!"

"I think you need to hurry up."

* * *

 **Saturday, September 19 2017**

 **12:12 PM**

 **NYU CAMPUS : ALPHA EPSILON PI HOUSE**

Kristen yawned and removed the scrunchie she had around her messy bun, shaking her blonde hair out and looking around the room of sleeping females. She noticed Massie was still asleep and remembered how she was when people woke her from their previous years of friendship. The blonde females head was spinning and she needed to vent. It wasn't the hangover that had her brain doing cartwheels, it was her conversation with her infamous 'ex', _Kemp Hurley._ Did he really apologize? Kristen stood tall from her blanket bed and grabbed her phone, staring at a goodmorning text from the male in question. "Becca." Kristen spoke to Olivia's older sister. Her friends were still asleep, but she needed advice. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Becca stood next to Kristen, gesturing for them to walk in the hallway. The girls had been hanging out a lot lately and Kristen wanted advice from someone who didn't hate Kemp like her two friends.

"Well, do you remember my ex Kemp. The one who's dating Dylan now?" Kristen added hoping Becca had been keeping up since she needed advice before telling Massie and Olivia that Kemp was their ride home.

"Yeah, I know Kemp." Becca nodded. "He's hot."

"And an asshole." The younger blonde stated. "I miss him though. But, I don't want to repeat the same things." Dempsey was a great guy. However, Kristen didn't feel the way she felt with Kemp when she was with her boyfriend. It was an issue and a few days ago she let him know. "I haven't told anyone I'm not dating Dempsey anymore. Not besides Kemp and you but I'm scared. He's a player, he could lose interest and break my heart."

"Any guy can do that though Kristen. Any person can do that in any relationship in your life but you just have to risk it if you feel like he's worth it." Becca stated and looked at the dorm room as both girls noticed their friends were slowly waking up. "You kicked a girls face in because of him. Hear him out."

"Shut up." Kristen laughed. Becca was right. Kristen's feelings for Kemp were explainable. He made her crazy and he made her feel fun, desirable, wanted and worthless all in one. It was sick but she needed him. She gave Becca a thankful smile and walked back into the room, gesturing for Massie to come outside. "Mass."She spoke up and watched Massie walk closer. Even waking up, Massie Block was gorgeous, It just wasn't fair. Kristen took a deep breath and looked at her friend, hoping Massie wouldn't be angry at Kristen's quick caving into the likes of Kemp Hurley.

"What is it?" The chestnut haired girl questioned, looking at her friend with her amber eyes. Massie had just woken up to a text from Derrick and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was ready to be back in Westchester so that she could see him.

"Well, I kinda got us a ride back."

"Skye is our ride back." Massie stated raising her eyebrow. The two girls had a wild night but today they were sober and Massie planned on things being as normal as possible between the group of girls.

"No, well I mean, I actually got us another ride. Derrick." Kristen stated and smirked at Massie's changed facial expression. "In Kemp's car. With Kemp driving." The blonde rubbed her thin lips together and looked away from Massie Block's instant death glare.

"Kemp? Like, Hurley?" Massie gasped in a disgusted tone.

"And _Derrick_." Kristen stated at an attempt to lighten the mood.

"And Kemp." Massie retorted. She knew that her friend was better than this. Better than Kemp Hurley. However, she could also tell that her friend needed to learn this lesson on her own. "Look, let me just get dressed and warn you think I'm annoyed, you now have her to deal with too." Massie stated and walked past the blonde into the dorm room. She really wanted to give Kristen an entire slice of her mind, but she also wanted to see Derrick in a setting besides first period. The girl lifted her Victoria's Secret duffle bag and looked around for an outfit to wear - down to her cute underwear.

"Massie fucking Block." Olivia teasingly gasped, looking over at her friend with a grin. "Are you picking out underwear? Is Derrick being super good to you?" Olivia joked and nudged Massie.

"Well I wouldn't say that exactly. I just like to plan ahead." Massie winked even though they both knew Massie Block wouldn't sleep with any guy after only one nice gesture. "What about you? Did you decide to come back today or tomorrow and get your time in with Mr. Fisher?"

"Hello, Mr. Fisher will see you now." Skye smirked from behind the girls, speaking in a low and seductive tone.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed loudly, covering her blushing cheeks and looking at the girls. "Okay so Harris wants to hangout today, just us. He'll drive me back early tomorrow. Don't think I forgot about our nail date." Olivia assured the girls. She felt like it was surreal to be best friends with Massie Block - but she did think it was worth t he hype.

"You better not, bitch." Massie laughed looking at the girl. "Honestly though, Harris is actually really sweet and I hope you have fun." Massie told her friend, approving of the dark haired, college sophomore.

"And you? Are you gonna go see Derrick?"

"Well actually, thanks to Kris, he's gonna come see me." Massie stated and noticied Olivia's expression. "He's picking us up. Well actually, Kemp is." Massie said and made a face rolling her eyes.

"Hurley?" Olivia's eyes widened looking over at Kristen. From what the girls could tell, Olivia was very protective of the people she cared about and Massie knew she couldn't stand Kemp for Kristen's sake.

"Liv, come on. It's just a ride." Kristen stated.

"Then why are you putting on makeup?" Olivia challenged, raising her eyebrow. "Massie, keep an eye on Kemp."

"Seriously, Kristen you don't need to entertain him." Massie added.

"I need to hear what he has to say." The blonde answered, sitting on the bed and starting her makeup routine.

𝓘 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝓬𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓾𝓹 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷

𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓴𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓶𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷

𝓘 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝓬𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓾𝓹 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷

𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓴𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓶𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷

Kemp chuckled as he sat in the passangers seat, while Derrick drove to the NYU campus. "So what should I say to her?" The male asked, sighing and looking at his friends. He was getting nervous the closer he got to seeing Kristen and all he could think of was making things right between the two.

"Be honest man. You've never been like this with anyone. Admit that she's special and she's the girl you wanna be with." Derrick said simply as he kept his eyes on the road. "Don't mention Dylan unless she brings her up and .. dude I don't know. The thing at the game was the first like, romantic thing I've done and Cam helped with that. Why don't you ask Shakespeare in the back seat?" Derrick grinned looking back at Cam from the rear view mirror of his car. "Don't you have a sonnet?" Cam Fisher was always giving Claire gifts, slight gestures and everything else to show her how special she was and how much he loved her. If anyone could help, it would be Cam.

However, Cam wasn't exactly _Cam_ right now. He cheated on Claire with her friend. He yelled at his girlfriend and made her feel like shit when she was prepared to put aside her pride to make him happy. And now? She wasn't even answering his calls. He knew he messed up, but he didn't know if it was too late or not. "I uh," Cam started, trying to engage with his friends, when in reality, his head was preoccupied with thoughts of Claire and Alicia. _Naked_ Alicia.

"Man tell me you have something." Derrick groaned looking at his best friend. He could tell Cam was distracted. After all, they were best friends. But he would bring it up whenever Kemp wasn't around.

"Leave him alone." Kemp spoke up. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in Cam's head right now. He knew how it was to mess up, but Cam couldn't fix this with a bag of gummy worms and a few sweet words. He might lose the love of his life before the weekend ends.

"What?" Derrick sat up. Whatever was going on with Cam, Kemp knew and Derrick didn't. Slowly Kemp was trying to take his place and he wasn't about to let it happen. "Cam, what the fuck is going on with you?" He asked and Cam covered his face.

"Man, just drop it." Was all Cam said before he felt a sudden jerk from the car. He looked up, and the three guys were on the side of the road.

Derrick hated being the last to know something. He hated being out of the loop and he hated people talking in circles around him. "Wanna try that again? Because we can sit here until tomorrow night."

"What about Massie?" Cam challenged, wondering how serious Derrick actually was.

"Massie isn't waiting on me. Kristen is waiting on you." The dirty blonde gestured to Kemp. Derrick could just text Massie that they weren't able to pick them up and the girl would be fine. But, if Kemp didn't show up,it would ruin his chances to fix things with Kristen. Was Derrick being alittle selfish? Yes. Did he care? Hell no.

"Dude," Kemp groaned. "I'm gonna fucking walk." the male stated and began to gather this things.

"And then what? Walk them back to Westchester?" Derrick rose his eyebrow at Kemp's stupidity. It was already an hour drive. Would he really walk that far.

"Well Cam. It's your business to tell." Kemp started. He couldn't tell something so personal to Cam just to get what he wanted.

Cam couldn't even speak. Once he said it out loud and to Derrick, it was real. Kemp knowing could just be the height of some sick, perverted joke but Derrick was his best friend. He knew everything about him and Cam didn't know how Derrick would react. "I had sex last night." The curly haired brunette stated, looking at his fingers.

Derrick scoffed and rolled his eyes before putting his key in the ignition. Is this what the fuss was about? Derrick lost his virginity about three years ago to an upper classman at one of Harris' parties and it was probably the most awkward situation ever."Really? Man, the first time always sucks. Atleast Claire was a virgin so she probably doesn't even know it was bad."

"Claire _is_ a virgin."Cam said slowly. "Ihadsexwith **Alicia** lastnight." Cam mumbled in a depressed tone, grouping each word together in disgust. He felt dirty. He felt horrible that he remembered it. He liked it. And he was even fantasizing about it.

"You-" Derrick paused, trying to figure things out. Cam was dating Claire. Alicia was dating Josh. Josh and Cam are best friends. Alicia and Claire are best friends. What?! "Cam." Derrick stated, running his fingers through his hair. This was a big mess that Derrick didn't know how to help Cam out of.

"I walked in. They were in my room." Kemp added. It wasn't that Cam told Kemp first. Kemp didn't want Derrick thinking that and Derrick could probably help him better than Kemp could.

"This stays between us. This could change everything." Derrick stated. He couldn't have Josh trying to kick Cam's ass during practices and games. He couldn't have another round of the Pretty Committee fighting.

"I have to tell them. Claire won't answer me. Josh will kill me. But I can't keep this a secret."

* * *

 **Saturday, September 19 2017**

 **4:09 PM**

 **NORTHERN WESTCHESTER HOSPITAL**

Claire watched the incoming facetime call and winched slightly. She couldn't talk to Cam right now. She was embarrassed and he couldn't see her like this. Last night really hurt her, and their argument was all she could think of. She wanted last night to be special. Now it was known as the stupidest decision of her life. Claire sat up and looked around the hospital room for a moment. Reflecting on everything that happened the night before. She compromised who she was on more than one occasion and she hated the outcome. "CC." The girl heard from the door. There was a beautiful, slender brunette woman that made her eyes perk up.

"Claire, Mrs. Block came to see you." Her mothers voice followed behind the woman.

Claire couldn't help how excited she was. For a moment, she actually thought Massie would walk in the room and tell her everything was okay. But she ruined any chances of fixing their friendship. Claire's facial expression dropped at the thought of what happened to her friendship with Massie. She knew Massie would've had her back. Cam didn't even have her back.

Kendra, Massie's mother, noticed Claire's facial expression and took her hand. "We brought snacks, movies, and Massie is getting a ride home and I know that you'll be her first stop."

"No I won't." Claire sniffled. Nothing was the same between the two girls. She was exiled. Claire knew Massie was her only true friend. Even past everything and she took to Alicia for popularity. She didn't know Massie would be back. She didn't think Massie would care, or Alicia would challenge Massie.

"Why not honey? Massie's your best friend. She loves you." Judi stated in concern for her daughter. Judi's comment was followed by a similar comment from Massie's mother and the more the two woman spoke, Claire's eyes watered up.

"She hates me!" Claire exclaimed,crying out. She couldn't control her emotions. She broke her crying seal and now everything was coming at her all at once. Massie hated her, Cam wasn't interested, her grades were slipping, everything. "She isn't my friend anymore. It's all my fault and she has new friends, a boyfriend and I wanna talk to her." Claire stated becoming frantic. "I - want - her - to - help - me." Claire gasped for air since she was crying so hard. "She hates me."

"Claire!" Judi gasped looking at her daughter. "Maybe you two can talk things out."

"I'll call her and let her know you want to see her." Kendra added with a sigh. Both woman hated seeing Claire like this. She was a good girl and they adored the friendship between Massie and Claire.

"She won't come. She doesn't care and I don't blame her. I don't even care about myself right now."

"Don't say that honey. Is there something else going on besides Massie?" Judi asked, causing Claire to shake her head, and adjust herself in her bed.

"I just don't wanna talk about it."

* * *

 **Saturday, September 19 2017**

 **4:26 PM**

 **NYU CAMPUS : ALPHA EPSILON PI HOUSE**

"Don't forget to text me when you're close tomorrow." Massie reminded Olivia before giving her a hug. "And you!" Massie jokingly pointed to Harris, Olivia's boyfriend. "You better continue to treat her right because if I hear anything.." Massie fought laughter as she wiggled her fingers at the taller male.

Harris chuckled and held his hands up at Massie. "Don't shoot." He smirked before putting his arm around his girlfriend. "We both love her. No worries." He stated, kissing Olivia's cheek. "But since we're setting rules. You better make all of those boys take a sobriety test before you get in that car." Harris said sternly before cracking another smile. "They might still be drunk from last night."

"Ah, you saw the snapchat stories too?" Massie smirked, looking at the couple.

"Don't be too hard on my bro though. I mean you're the only one that actually kissed a girl." Harris stated bringing up Massie and Skye's make-out session. Also known as the highlight of the night.

"Shut up!" Massie laughed, hitting his arm before rolling her eyes. She didn't really mind Derrick's night since they weren't actually dating and she liked him enough to let it go.

"Oh don't be like that now." Harris smirked followed by Olivia's voice.

"Are the boys even here yet?"

"I don't think so. Either way, Kristen still isn't ready." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am." The blonde emerged, holding her bags.

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Olivia asked, looking at her boyfriend who only nodded, showing that he was okay to wait.

"No, you two go have fun, we'll wait in the lobby." Kristen insisted,giving Olivia a hug.

"Next time come with Derrick so I don't have to watch over you and make sure you're being good." Harris chuckled reaching out for Massie to hug him.

"You let me make-out with someone so I don't know how good you were at watching me." Massie laughed hugging the guy.

"Hey, Massie Block and Skye Hamilton making out is the dream. I couldn't deny anyone of that and Derrick appreciated the pictures.

"Pictures?" Massie faux gasped. The truth was that Harris was right. And even if people saw the pictures, Massie did what everyone at Dalton wanted to do so no one would say anything bad about it.

"You two be safe. Text me after the talk with Hurley." Olivia rolled her eyes before waving her friends goodbye.

"You be safe!" Massie called out, wiggling her tongue as Kristen stood behind her making sexual body movements making it obvious she was referring to condoms.

"You're such sluts!" Olivia called from the opposite end of the hallway and the girls made their way to the lobby.

"Massie, I did wanna talk to you before the boys came." Kristen stated, walking to the elevator.

"Okay?" Massie asked, looking at her friend.

"I know you don't like Kemp, but what should I be looking out for when we talk?" Kristen asked, exiting the elevator and sitting on one of the couches in the lobby. "I don't want to be made to look stupid."

"Eye contact. If he's avoiding certain topics. He needs to be completely honest with you. Don't be afraid to ask anything that's bothering you. He owes you answers. Massie prepped the blonde.

"I'm gonna be sick." Cam stated getting out of Derrick's carand running straight fora trash can, letting out everything that happened the night before.

"Dude, that's fucking sick." Kemp made a face before reaching in the car and grabbing a bouquet of peonies - Kristen's favorite flower. The group of males spent the entire ride talking about sex, relationships, love. Kemp and Cam decided to stop and get flowers and Derrick looked up things to do for a double date.

"Yeah, brush your teeth before you see Claire."Derrick chuckled, hitting Cam's back and following Kemp into the lobby.

Kemp walked into the lobby of the ALPHA EPSILON PI HOUSE house and smiled nervously when he saw Kristen and Massie speaking on one of the chairs. "Massie," The male nodded before looking at Kristen. "Kris." He smiled handing her the flowers. His heart was racing. Sudden;y everything he expressed to his friends about Kristen, exited his head. He couldn't even speak.

"Derrick." Massie grinned, standing up to greet the boy. "I heard you had an eventful night. Surprised you're still alive." She joked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

On reaction, Derrick wrapped his arms around Massie's small waist and grinned. "I'm surprised Skye isn't here."

"Is that picture your new lockscreen?"

"It would've been, but I couldn't see your face clear enough."

By now, the group was half way home, and were stopping at a gas station. Cam fell asleep instantly, and as soon as Kemp and Kristen got in the car, they were in a full on makeout session. Massie followed Derrick out of the car and grinned teasingly, watching him. He was gorgeous without even trying. He had an amazing body even in a t-shirt and he managed to have Massie crushing like a thirteen year old school girl. "So I heard you had a pretty eventful night." She stated with a giggle. She wasn't upset with Derrick, but he was adorable when he squirmed. Derrick turned to Massie with an amused chuckle as he started filling the car with gas, watching the attractive female.

"I can say the same about you." Derrick stated wiggling his eyebrows. Kemp's parties always got crazy and all Derrick did was play an innocent game of strip beer pong, surely Massie would understand how things were after her makeout session with Skye Hamilton.

"Oh, are you jealous?" The chestnut haired girl looked at Derrick, smirking over at him.

"Well Skye did get one up on me." Derrick pointed out, keeping an eye on the gas meter before finishing up and leaning his back on the car, navogating Massie so that she was standing directly infront of him instead of beside him.

"You wanna kiss me?" Massie asked, trying to mask how nervous she was. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed Derrick before. Infact, Derrick Harrington was Massie's first _real_ kiss. Since leaving the United States, Massie had her fair share of romance but she couldn't help her feelings for Derrick. She stood infront of him and smirked waiting on him to make a move.

"What guy wouldn't?"Derrick retorted, moving his hands and resting them on each side of Massie's small waist. He was caught between being respectful and going with his initial urge. Maybe he should just take a note from Kemp, he seemed to be doing better at the moment. With any other girl, they'd probably be making out orhooking up in the gas station bathroom but this was Massie Block. She was way too good for that. Without thinking, Derrick leaned in, and let his lips passionately meet hers.

Massie deepened the kiss, following Derrick's lead, wrapping her arms around his neck feeling like nothing could ever be better than this moment. Ofcourse, it wasn't the magical movie kiss that she imagined with Derrick but it was actually better. Blog worthy- even. Before Massie's moment was over, she heard ringing from her Chanel purse that rested on her hip causing her to roll her eyes. "Sorry." She mouthed to Derrick before seeing her moms picture on her screen."Yes mom? I'm on my way home now, we stopped for gas. Wait, what? Are you serious? She said that? Mom I just - we haven't even spoken in forever. Alright. I'll go see her." She sighed looking at Derrick.

"What happened?" Derrick watched Massie's facial expression change. He never saw Massie Block's infamous smirk drop to the street of the almost abandoned gas station.

"Claire." Was all Massie could mutter. Her ex-best friend. The girl who betrayed her for popularity, the girl who had the _**audacity**_ to make Massie look like the bad guy to her own mother … why should she even care? She doesn't owe Claire a hospital visit. She doesn't owe the blonde a word or a second thought. So why was she still thinking about this. "Are done here?"

"Well Mass—" Derrick was taken back by her change of tone. He scoffed and rose his eyebrow and chuckled nervously, crossing his arms and leaning on his car. "I kinda wanted to continuethe conversation I mean I am –"

"Derrick, I mean here. Is your tank full? Because I need to be somewhere." She sighed slightly looking around the station. Her chest was closing. Derrick wanted more, obviously, but all Massie wanted was to see if Claire was okay.

"Uhm, yeah." He stated walking around to the drivers seat. "Is everything okay?" He asked once they were both in the car.

"Claire is in the hospital."

"What?!" Massie heard from the backseat. Cam woke up almost instantly and shuffled through his jacket for his phone and sighing.

"She got in an accident." Ofcourse Cam didn't know. He wouldn't be here if he had. Massie turned to Cam and sighed, knowing he was probably freaking out. "Drunk Driving."

"Seriously?" Kemp asked, looking over at Cam. He knew the couple had an intense fight and he knew the result of it from Cam's side, which made hearing about Claire even worse.

"Seriously." Massie rolled her eyes and mocked the male. It wasn't a secret that Massie really didn't like Kemp right now. Even if Kristen did.

In an attempt to keep things smooth, Derrick sighed and began driving. "Put the hospital into my GPS." He instructed the brunette and began driving.

The car ride was long and silent. Kemp and Kristen hadn't even resolved their issues besides their brief makeout session. Cam's mind was swirling with what he would say and what he would do about Claire and what happened with Alicia. And Massie was mentally sorting out the events of last night and now today.

Derrick parked his car at the hospitals entrance and looked at Massie as everyone slowly exited. Cam stopped and stood infront of the doors, and Derrick gestured that he would speak to Cam. Followed by Kemp, the two males looked at the dark haired guy and sighed. Right now, no one knew how Claire was doing. Massie's mother hadn't even said much but she sounded upset and she was very adiment on Massie coming to see the blonde.

"What do I even say. I practically told her to leave and I knew how drunk she was." Cam ran his fingers through his dark hair. He crossed his arms and looked at his friends. His mind was broken. His eyes looked dead and he seemed as if he would start crying. "I can't tell her what happened now. I can't even face her. She's been texting me all day. I don't even know what to do." He explained and bit her lips.

"You gotta say something man. You owe her that much. You are her boyfriend." Derrick tried to reason with Cam. He was wrong for what happened with Alicia. And the way he treated Claire and now he had to face atleast one of the issues.

"Can you uhm, ask Massie to hold off on seeing Claire?" Cam looked at his best friend. "Just until I'm finished talking to her." He stated and looked at the hospital door again. He needed to make things right with Claire. But he couldn't lie to her and he couldn't tell her what happened. After recieving Derrick's nod, the male walked into the building and made his way to his girlfriends room.

Derrick looked over at Massie and gently brushed her hair out of her face before speaking. "Cam asked if you wait for him to see Claire first before you go up."

"Not an issue. I'm not going." Massie stated and crossed her arms. She didn't owe Claire anything. She wasn't about ti cave and kiss Claire's ass after everything the girl had done. Claire was the one that needed to swallow her pride and talk to Claire. Even Massie's mother admitted that no one had visited her and that wasn't on Massie. "She has her own friends. Alicia and Dylan can comfort her." Massie scoffed.

"Are you sure?" Derrick didn't know why all if the girls stopped speaking - aside from Kristen and Dylan, but he knew it was serious. He also knew Massie was probably Claire's only genuine friend. Even Cam wasn't the best thing for the blonde right now.

"Yeah. I'm fucking positive." She stated and sighed looking at him before plastering on a smile. "Plus you won that game. I think we had a date arranged for tonight." She winked and put her arms around his neck. Right now, in a hospital parking lot isn't the best place for romance but yet Massie was slowly leaning in to Derrick Harrington for a kiss.

Cam exited the elevator and walked out onto the floor where Claire's hospital room was feeling his chest close the closer he got to her room. He noticed Claire's mother - and assumingly, Massie's mother down the hall and felt relieved that Claire could possibly be alone. Camron shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the hall, now seeing Todd. Todd was like the younger brother he had never had. They did everything together and it was safe to say Todd looked up to him. However, he alos knew how close the younger boy was to his older sister, and it caused Cam to wonder how much about the night before did Todd Lyons know? "Todd," Cam chuckled nervously, though hiding it with a grin and an attempt to 'bro shake'.

Todd exited the room his sister had been in almost the entire day. After hearing the full story on Claire's wild night, and what was going on in her relationship, Cam Fisher was the last person that Cam wanted to see. So when he became eye-to-eye with the older guy, his fist connected with the older males cheek.

"Todd what the fuck?!" Cam yelped and held his face from the hit. He was sure with his trackrecord that he had already started to bruise, but he was more distracted by what had happened.

"You seriously let my sister drive drunk?! Because she wouldn't have sex with you?" Todd asked in disgust. Right now, Todd thought about sex just as much as the rest of the male population at Dalton, but he didn't think it was worth everything that Claire was going through.

 _Shit, Todd knew_. Was all that Cam thought before he looked up at Todd. "Man, it's not like that. I love Claire, you know that I do."

"What I know is that my sister had to get her stomach pumped, she has to take AA classes and she's still been asking for _you_ all day while you haven't answered her calls or texts." Todd crossed his arms.

"My phone is probably at Kemp's. We went to pick up Massie and -" Cam explained before being interupted by Todd.

"You still didn't check on her! You shouldn't have let her leave but since you did, you could've atleast called her! You don't deserve her man. I thought you were better than this. You have alot to explain _to her_." Todd shoved past his sisterrs boyfriend angerly and sighed slightly.

Cam rubbed his face and walked over to Claire's room. She was asleep. And he watched her for a moment. Todd was right. He owed Claire an explanation for more than what she knew. He didn't deserve her. He couldn't believe the way he treated her or the way he acted the night before. That wasn't who Claire loved and that wasn't who Claire should be with. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed deeply, gathering his thoughts for his wonderful girlfriend before walking into the room and sitting next to her, stroaking her hair.

Claire pretended to be asleep so that her mother could stop pestering her about Massie and so that her brother could stop pestering her about her boyfriend. However, when she felt a strong hand caressing her face she knew exactly who it was. "Cam?" She sat up excitedly, winching slightly at her headache.

"Dove," Cam spoke. His voice cracked once he was face to face with Claire. How could he do this to her? How could he even admit it to her? "I am so sorry." He said rubbing his face, trying to hold himself together. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

"Cam." Claire sighed, reaching over to touch him. "I had too much to drink. I shouldn't have left." She insisted. She chose to run off. She knew how much she drunk unlike Cam. Sure they had a fight, but he wasn't the one to blame. She knew being with her wasn't easy lately. She didn't want to add to Cam's stress.

"But I shouldn't have let you leave. I was a dick." He admitted, "I knew you were drunk. I could smell it. And I was just being an ass or letting Kemp into my head or ... I don't know. I just don't know." Cam stated flustered. "Maybe we just need a break." Cam blurted.

"A - Cam?" She asked. Her facial expression dropped. Alicia warned her of this but now... "I -" She had no idea what to say. How to react. "Cam I can be whatever you want me to be." Claire faced him, her blue doe eyes watering.

"You already are." Cam assured her, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "I just ... Claire you deserve better."

"Better?" Claire scoffed. Cam was giving her the 'it's not you, it's me'. Cam was perfect. Claire was boring. Claire was a prude. "You treat me like a princess. All the time for no reason. I don't even give you anything in return." The blonde said in sadness. Her eyes met his and she checked to see that Cam shut the door when he walked in. "I love you. And I need to show you." She assured him and tried to remove his shirt.

"Claire." Cam's heart dropped. "You can't seriously want to lose your virginity in a hospital room."

" _It doesn't matter to me_." Claire stated. She couldn't lose Cam.

"It does to me though. I love you Claire. But we can't do this." Cam replied and adjusted his shirt. He backed up slowly to look at her. He couldn't stand to see her like this. "I love you Claire." He repeated before finally leaving.


	7. Cold As ICE

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕆𝟞: ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕒𝕤 𝕀ℂ𝔼

 **Saturday, September 17 2017**

 **8:30 PM**

 **X20**

"Derrick." Massie groaned looking around the estravogent resturant, and over to her date. Massie Block always looked good. She always dressed well. However, right now she was dressed way to casually for a 5 star resturant. So was Derrick. "You should've let me go home and change." Massie insisted.

"Why? You look great." Derrick told her and held her waist as they walked into the resturant and past the front desk. Massie turned to Derrick, deciding not to point out that they should've stopped.

"But they have a dress code. And I'm almost positive everyone is looking at me-us." Massie corrected herself, smiling slightly and looking up at Derrick. He was so attractive. He was so carefree.

"So, we'll sit in a private area." He smirked. He had answers for everything apparently. Derrick led Massie through the resturant. They walked past everyone eating, the wait-staff, through the kitchen and up to the other side of the resturant, the private patio.

"I've been here before, but I've never seen this part of the resturant." Massie admitted in awe. X20 was a very popular place for Westchester elite. Massie had been here with her parents - and the Lyons', on numerous occasians but no one their age went in alone, unless they were working there.

"I guess I know the right people." He grinned, taking a seat and glancing over the menu. How was he doing this? He was only 17 and they were in a private area of an exclusive resturant. If this was what dating Derrick Harrington was like, she actually understood why Dylan stabbed her in the back to do so. "You wanna order a drink?"

"I don't have my fake."

"Not exactly what I asked." Derrick mocked, with a slight chuckle on his face at Massie's confused expression. "What?" The light haired male grinned at the beautiful woman sitting infront of him..

"What's going on here?" Massie asked in intrigment.

"Well you wanted what you deserve. I don't see any red cups anywhere." Derrick pointed out.

"Yeah but," Massie giggled cutely. "How the hell did you get us this spot without a reservation?" She asked him with a coy grin on her face. Whatever happened before this night didn't matter. She could already tell that this thing with Derrick was going to be perfect.

"I said I know the right people." Derrick stated, looking down at the drink menu. "The sushi here is amazing. You're still into sushi, right?" Derrick asked Massie, referring to a preteen date they had that involved sushi and the Westchester Mall.

"Do you still think you can handle wasabi shots?" Massie giggled. She liked how much Derrick changed and stayed the same. She still wasn't the girl that had perfect luck with guys. She got nervous and had standards. Along with a resting bitch face that scared everyone that wasn't worth everything Massie had to offer.

"You wanna find out?" He teased wiggling his eyebrows. Just before Derrick could say anything else, an older girl walked over. She was wearing high-waisted Alexander McQueen pants and a button down Alice + Olivia shirt. She had a sleek ponytail and was older than them, but probably younger than 25. She was blonde, slender and looked sort of familiar.

"D!" The woman exclaimed and looked over at Derrick. She gestured for him to stand, and pinched his cheeks once they were close to her. "Look at my baby brother with a girl." She teased and Massie giggled. _Sammie_. Massie faintly remembered the girl.

"You know Massie." Derrick said with a sound of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah I remember you." The blonde gestured to shake Massie's hand, which she immediately did. "Listen, I'll send a waitress over soon but do you want any drinks?"

Derrick wiggled his eyebrows towards Massie in a knowing way, before grining. "You know what I want Sam. My Yonkers Lage." He stated and Massie fixed her eyes on the menu until both Derrick and Stacy were stairing at her.

"I'll have the Hemingway Daiquiri." She informed with a smile as Stacy nodded and walked off. Massie finally let her laugh out and hit Derrick's arm. "So your sisters the owner."

"False." Derrick chuckled. "My dad owns the place. He's just the money. My mother runs it. My sisters second, but she's here most of the time since she graduated in resturant managment."

"So this is your family buisness? The Ferrari money?" She teased actually impressed. She never knew the history of the Harringtons besides the fact that they were rich. Massie only ever met Stacy.

"I guess that could be said." He nodded running his fingers through his hair.

"And what do you contribute?"

"Well, I would like to be a cook." He admitted and Massie smiled raising her eyebrows.

"Not some big sports star? Or sports comentator? Or sports store owner?" She giggled since it was assumed Derrick's future would be somewhere in sports.

"I'm not only an athetic body." Derrick pointed out with a playful flex, that Massie returned with a mocking faux faint and fanning herself with a menu. "I know that sports won't be forever for me. I'm actually a pretty good cook and I like doing it."

"Only pretty good?" The girl challenged and watched Derrick. Already she was seeing a side to Derrick that no one saw and she liked it.

"I mean good enough to cook here somenights. I like it enough to attend ICE next year." Derrick explained and looked at Massie. "The Institute of Culinary Education."

"ICE." Massie repeated. "I like it." She had never heard him talking about culinary arts, but the quality of being able to cook uped his HART status in Massie's head.

"And you, where do you wanna go?"

"FIT of course. Fashion Institute of Technology." Massie explained.

* * *

 **Sunday, September 18 2017**

 **11:17 A.M**

 **LYONS' ESTATE: GRAND KITCHEN**

Layne walked around the grand kitchen and sighed slightly as she listened to Claire speak. She ran her fingers through her short brown hair and rolled her eyes the minute Claire uttered the words:

"Alicia was right." The blonde stated and watched Layne's facial expression change. Layne was Claire's first 'real' friend in Westchester and at times, since Massie was no longer in the picture, Layne was her rock. Claire knew what Layne thought of her other friends but it was uncalled for right now. "What?" Claire snapped. "She was! I couldn't keep giving him blowjobs and think it was enought."

"And how often did you do that for him?" Layne asked shoving her hand in a tub of cotton candy as she waited for Claire's answer. Layne and Claire were on completely different levels when it came to sex, but due to some sort of technacality, Layne Abeley was also a virgin.

"Once." Claire answered shyly. She thought she could keep Cam. She offered herself to him the night before and he completly shut her down. She was aparently alittle too late. "Layne I just wanted him to love me."

"He did though Claire. That's what I don't understand." Layne chomped away on her candy as she tried to wrap her brain around what her friend was telling her. "He just loves you so much. He blames himself for what happened the other night and he feels guilty. Give him some space. You two are like soul mates." Layne tried to assue her friend.

Claire however, wasn't exactly buying what her brown haired friend was selling. Claire knew what she did wrong with Cam and she sat in silence trying to figure out how to win him back.

"Where is Alicia anyway? Your _best_ friends haven't been to the hospital, or here and they haven't even called." Layne pointed out. Claire was definately focussing on the wrong things, why was she so worried about Cam and what Alicia thought of her. "They aren't your friends."

"Not this again." Claire groaned and rolled her eyes at the subject. She didn't **have the energy** to hear another one of Layne's lectures. Claire was finally in a place where she was on top and happy - atleast with the Pretty Committee. "Dylan called like a million times. I hung up with her when you came. She said she's gonna try and ask Kemp what's going on."

"And Alicia?"

"She usually has dance classes early so ..."

"So?"

"She's busy I guess. She texted me. She has a life but I do know she's my friend. She's been here more than Massie who you all of a sudden speak so highly of." Claire retorted.

"What? Because I said Massie was a better friend than them. Believe me the realization of saying it outloud burned my vocal chords but she's not nearly as bad as Alicia Rivera."

"She's worse. She doesn't care about me. She knew where I was and she didn't come see me." Claire stated.

"Why would she do that?" Layne asked. Honestly, she disliked any one who was associated with the 'Pretty Committee' but Massie Block was actually growing on her for an odd reason. "So you can hold your pride and start talking shit when you're back with Alicia and Dylan?"

"Let me ask you something Layne?" Was all Claire could say in reference to what the girl asked her.

"Uhm, what?"

"Do you think you're the shit?" The blonde straightened her posture and crossed her arms challengingly. "Do you?"

"I mean I guess I do." Layne smirked looking up from her candy with a light grin.

"I can tell, because you're really up Massie's ass. Is she like, you're next big crush or something because I really don't think you're her type."

"Fuck you." Layne looked at Claire and rolled her eyes, walking over to the kitchen counter and grabbing her 'Adventure Time' backpack looking at the blonde. "Really? I mean _really_ Claire? You're coming at me when I'm the only person who gives a fuck about you? Not Alicia, not Dylan, not Cam. Me."

"You just said Cam loves me." Claire stated, keeping her stature.

"And I think that he does." Layne nodded. "But he only showed up to the hospital to break up with you and you're still worried about what he thinks. You could've died in that crash and Alicia is taking selfies at BADS." The girl pointed out. She walked closer to the door and saw someone else come in. "I guess this one isn't as bad."

Dylan walked into Claire's house and noticed Layne, scoffing more to herself. She didn't understand why Claire still kept the girl around. She might run the Dalton School media but she will forever be 'Layme Abeley' in Dylan's eyes. "This one?" The red head rose her eyebrow and looked at Claire. "I saw your tweets and brought treats." Dylan said holding a box of macaroons and a bakery bag. "I couldn't get away from my mom early enough but - I guess I have enough for three." She said gesturing to Layne but not looking at her.

"Oh Ms. Marvel, so genorous." Layne teased. "And she has food. Maybe 'this one' will be my next big crush." Layne looked over at Claire with obvious sarcasm. A low blow was coming for Layne sexuality as if she was desperate or embarrased enough to be teased. Alicia did it. Dylan did it. But Claire? "I'm leaving." She stated before doing so.

Dylan waited for Layne to leave before continuing her thoughts on Claire and her relationship. "Honey what happened?" She asked resting her bags on the kitchen counter. "The crash, the tweets?"

"This weekend was horrible. I wish I would've just skipped the party honestly." She explained, running her fingers through her blonde hair before taking a momentary pause to tell the story of the weekend. Her fight with Cam, her crash, Massie's mother, down to the breakup without holding anything back.

* * *

 **Sunday, September 18 2017**

 **11:30 PM**

 **DELACQUA SALON**

𝓘'𝓶 𝓪 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓻𝓸𝓽

𝓘'𝓶 𝓻𝓸𝓫𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓳𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓽

𝓝𝓸𝓽 𝓪 𝓵𝔂𝓻𝓮 𝓫𝓲𝓻𝓭, 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓲𝓷'𝓽 𝓪 𝓿𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮

𝓓𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓼𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 '𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓘 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓾𝓵𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮

𝓘'𝓶 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓪 𝓵𝔂𝓻𝓮 𝓫𝓲𝓻𝓭

𝓢𝓽𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓻𝓲𝓬𝓱 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪𝓷 𝓸𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓲𝓬𝓱

Kristen adjusted herself in her red leather seat, looking over at her other two friends as she read them the text messages she got from her _boyfriend_ , Kemp Hurley. Aparently since all three girls were blocked from Claire Lyons' social media, the dark haired male had to inform them on her breakup and how broken up she was about it.

𝓕𝓻𝓮𝓮 𝓾𝓹 𝓶𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮

𝓕𝓻𝓮𝓮 𝓾𝓹 𝓶𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮

𝓕𝓻𝓮𝓮 𝓾𝓹 𝓶𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮

𝓕𝓻𝓮𝓮 𝓾𝓹 𝓶𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮

𝓢𝓽𝓪𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓻𝓲𝓬𝓱 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪𝓷 𝓸𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓲𝓬𝓱

"I kinda feel bad." Olivia spoke up. Even though Claire would never admit it to her friends, she spent alot of time with Olivia on double dates, or at the 'Fisher men' house due to the fact that they were dating brothers. Olivia saw first hand how inlove the young couple was, so she could understand how broken up Claire was. Olivia watched as the nail salon artist sculpted her stiletto nails as both blondes in the room, waited for a response from Massie Block.

"I don't." Massie answered nonchalantly. She was lying through her teeth. She felt bad but she wasn't giving Claire anything. She'd enjoy watching the girl self distruct along with the rest of the Pretty Committee. Kristen was on her side. She was the first one to see how fake the 'Pretty Committee' is. Claire's life was falling apart. And without the clique, Alicia Rivera is irrelevant. "I don't think anyone should. Claire thinks she's ontop of the world so I'm over her."

"I don't have a real issue with Claire." Kristen chimed in. "I just don't care. I mean Claire was always just a quiet follower. She was never horrible with me. Alicia is very predictable in her cunttiness. My issue is with Dylan. She has been my best, genuine, close friend for years. I always told her everything. Including about Kemp. She knew our entire history and she still persued him. Kemp told me everything. She practically begged for a threesome with your guy." Kristen stated, looking over at Massie.

"Derrick? She had a threesome with him _and_ Kemp?" Massie asked in more disgust than anything. What Derrick did was none of her buisness. Right now, he wasn't her boyfriend. He wasn't tied down and this had to have happened before Massie was in town. She didn't have any reason to be mad.

"I'm not suprised. In cheer practice she's always bragging about guys. She even said she hooked up with Justin Bieber when he was in town." Olivia stated.

"I call B.S." Kristen scoffed.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Massie stated as she examined the nail choices. "Should I do holo nails?" Massie asked changing the subject. With any luck they'd be talking about anything else besides the 'Pretty Committee'.

"Well, lets talk homecoming. I have a boyfriend now so I'm definately in to go." Kristen stated. "We should go shopping."

"Shopping? Oh never." Massie shook her head. "How about a weekend at a showroom? I wanna go to YKK for a gown that no ones seen before." Massie said mentally imagining an emoji grown over her head. She unfortunately let Alicia in on her 'showroom shopping' secret, and even though Alicia could probably never make a show room reservation again - thanks to Kristen, Massie still had to think of the next best thing.

"YKK? I haven't heard of that. Is it on 5th?" Kristen asked raising her eyebrow with a smile.

Olivia had no idea of this side of fashion. She didn't know what the girls were speaking of so she just nodded along. Even though the DSL Daters were the head Alphas and Olivia spent time with them, she never knew the exclusive things that went on in a clique.

"No."

"So ... where is it?" Olivia spoke up, looking at Massie.

"London." She stated.

"Wait, we're gonna travel to London for our homecoming dresses?" Kristen exclaimed. She had been to Europe, only with the SoccHers, and even when Massie lived there, Kristen was the only one who couldn't visit due to school and practice.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well I don't even have a date. Harris is too old aparently." Olivia sighed and looked at her friends looking at her nails for a moment.

"Come anyway. Maybe ask Cam. He's single, it'll be innocent I'm sure Harris would understand and we could all hangout." Massis suggested. She actually liked hanging out with Olivia and she wanted her to be at the homecoming. Harris was older and the school had age requirements but Massie thought Cam was a good substitute.

"With Alicia." Olivia pointed out. If Massie was with Derrick, Kristen was with Kemp, and Olivia was with Cam, that left Alicia with Josh. "She would die."

"So would Claire." Massie added with a laugh as she reached for her complimentary champaigne flute. "But I have an idea." The girl said with a devious grin. "Are there any anual Halloween parties?" She asked.

"At Dalton." Olivia stated. "I usually would go with the girls to NYU."

"Alicia would find something for us ... better yet, Dylan." Kristen added thinking back on previous years.

"Then it's settled. We're gonna throw a party. The day after homecoming we go into overdrive. Especially if I win 'Princess'." Massie stated referring to the 11th Grade Homecoming title.


	8. Appropriate

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝕆𝟟: "𝔸𝕡𝕡𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕣𝕚𝕒𝕥𝕖"

 **Monday, September 19 2017**

 **1:43 AM**

 **RIVERIA ESTATE: ALICIA'S BEDROOM**

Alicia caught her breath and let out a lengthy moan before pushing her dark curly hair out of her face. Previously, Alicia had her hair perfectly pressed but thanks to a certain someone, all had been sweated out. Truthfully Alicia would take this, and scedule another hair appointment within the week since this late night sexion was more than worth it. "Are you leaving tonight?" She asked climbing from ontop of the warm body beneth her, and sitting on the side covering herself with her baby blue sheets.

"I have to." The male answered looking up at Alicia and pushing his dark hair out of his face. He watched as Alicia traced the tattoo on his index finger and thought about his full response to the brunettes question. "You're going to pick Claire up right?"

"Yeah." She answered and leaned in to the male for a kiss. A passionate one. She hadn't kissed with passion in a long time. "But you can leave alittle later. Go get dressed for school."

"You're gonna keep me up all night." He answered with a chuckle before licking his lips and checking the girl out. "I kinda don't even wanna go."

"I have to." Alicia stated. " _We_ have to. The morning show." Alicia reminded him with a grin. Since Kemp's party, Cam had been coming around Alicia, and Josh was so dismissive, he hadn't even noticed. Alicia liked the attention and she wanted Josh to atleast notice that her attention was else where.

"Right, I forgot about that."

"Well you can't stand me up." Alicia stated with a faux pout. "Plus it'll be fun to be on the air, together in public without anyone knowing what we do in private."

Cam chuckled slightly thinking about it all. He felt wrong and right with Alicia. He knew it shouldn't have happened the first time. And when he decided he had to make things right, by letting Claire go, he instantly rebounded to Alicia. And she answered the call. "I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself around you tomorrow. You're so hot." He stated sliding his strong hands between her legs from under the covers and kissing her roughly. It was clear he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

 **Monday, September 19 2017**

 **7:00 AM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: BROADCASTING ROOM**

"So after Derrick so popularly claimed his love to you at the game. And the video went viral, I couldn't help but notice how appropriately you were dressed at the game." Layne stated, her bob bounced as she walked around the broadcasting room, gathering papers as she walked. Today was Massie's first official day on the broadcasting team for Dalton and she was now about to get her first official assignment. "So since it's football season, your assignment is to put together a few looks that are fashionable, _appropriate_ for school, and Massie approved. I personally want it up a day or two before the next game, so that people are aware of what to do and what not to do. So that gives you around 4 days. Since the game is Friday. Sorry for such short notice." Layne sympathized as she looked over her clipboard.

Fashion was first nature to Massie. So was blogging about it. She'd honestly be done tonight or tomorrow depending on her plans with the girls, and Derrick, though she didn't want to seem to eagar. "I can manage Layne."

"Okay." The girl nodded with a quick grin as she thought of whatelse she had to brief Massie on. Massie couldn't help but notice how far Layne had come. Her brows were still messy, but in a structured way. She only ever did a cat eye and lipgloss, but both were very much on point. And Layne's fashion? Actually wasn't bad. It wasn't Massie's style but Layne was approved. Very artsy, tumblr blog. "I have your password and address for your article in the website. You can call it 'State of the Union' or something completely different, it's up to you, as long as it's say it with me..."

"Appropriate." Massie chimed in, speaking with Layne and letting out a laugh. "Layne, I got this, Okay. Trust me, this blog will be amazing. I'm surprised you're putting a fashion blog in with the hard hitting journalism of lunch menus and school dances." The chestnut haired girl smirked looking at her new boss.

"Gotta keep the people coming back, right?" She asked, smirking and handing the girl a wink before looking at Alicia who had just walked in and was already at the pedistol. "Give her a lession or two on my favorite word because if she shows her clev on camera one more time, I'll snap." Layne stated with a scoff before handing Massie the papers that confirmed everything she said. "I also emailed you." She said as she walked before going over to Alicia. "You need to button your top."

"Why?" Alicia challenged looking down at her Agent Provocateur Essie suit, and how perfectly her chest sat up in it. She figured it would be a treat for Cam, Josh and anyone else watching. One issue Alicia had is no matter what she wore, it looked provacative due to her curves. One problem Layne had, was that Alicia liked to show off her curves anyway. "Am I distracting you?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just steer a respected ship, something I'm sure you know nothing about." Layne shook her head shamefully. She couldn't help but look at Alicia's breasts. But that was the problem. And precicely Layne's point. Sure, she wore a long denim jacket that covered her butt, but Layne knew it was Alicia's way of pretending that she was trying to be school appropriate.

"Is that your way of calling me a slut?" Alicia gasped. She was feeling guilty for being so into Cam lately. Even before what happened. Alicia knew what she was doing that night. She was drunk but she knew she wanted Cam in that way and she still did. However, Josh was the right choice for Alicia. They were having issues but the brunette needed to light fire under him to get what she needed and wanted.

"It was definately my way of implying it." Layne answered with her fakest 'sweet' voice, instantly noticing the smell of caffine and Dakkor Nior. "Espresso!" Layne said excitedly. "I mean, Cam!" She smiled at the dark haired guy and grabbed one of the drinks from his cup holder. Noticing it was labeled with her name.

"Was that a pet name?" Cam chuckled sweetly. "Does that mean I'm your favorite host?" He asked teasingly, winking over at Alicia. "I got you your tripple espresso."

"Then you definately are!" Layne smiled, sipping her drink since it didn't take much to be liked more than Alicia Rivera.

"You're mine too." Alicia said in a hushed tone, taking her drink before walking seductively to her seat, since she knew he'd be watching.

Alicia had a scent he couldn't put his finger on. Claire was amazing, but everything about Alicia screamed woman. He couldn't help his _inflatuation_ with the girl. He heard how Josh spoke about her, and what the other guys said, but now he finally got it. He took the seat next to her and started drinking his black coffee, as the two were prepped for their show.

* * *

 **Monday, September 19 2017**

 **12:00 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: CAFETERIA**

"Things just weren't right." Cam answered the question from his friends annoyingly. Derrick and Kemp knew the reason behind Cam and Claire's demise, but he couldn't tell Josh. Infact, he was trying to avoid the Spanish male all together, but he knew he would have to. He sighed not wanting to say more, or even be in the same room with him.

"She looks devestated though man. I guess I never thought it would happen." Josh stated and picked at his beard, looking at the 'Pretty Committee' table. More specifically, his own girlfriend. Things were complicated but seeing Cam and Claire break up, worried him.

"Are you like the third person in their relationship?" Kemp challenged Josh. He really just wanted to change the subject for Cam's sake, before Josh managed to pry information on Alicia out of him, and then choke him to death.

"Shut up man. It's just weird." Josh admitted. Before anyone could say anything, they all heard music playing from the hallways. As it continued to play, everyone soon realized that it was the music for One Directions, 'That's What Makes You Beautiful', and as the main entrance of the cafeteria started to fill with people, everyone could see it was the school band, walking up to the Pretty Committees table. Josh reached in his bag to reveal a boquet of roses and he walked over to his girlfriend, gesturing for her to stand. Once she stood, he knelt down to his one knee, and handed her the roses. "Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

A grand gesture. Infront of everyone. Playing her favorite song. It must've taken time, or Josh was more popular than she thought. Either way, it was enough to bring Alicia to tears - almost. She covered her mouth and smiled happily at him, pulling him in for a huge, passionate kiss. This time, she felt every spark for her boyfriend. "Yes babe. Ofcourse." As she hugged Josh, she looked at Cam.

"What the fuck was that?" Derrick scoffed looking at Cam. He knew about Kemp's party, maybe Alicia felt guilty for cheating on Josh. But somehow Derrick didn't think it was just that simple.

"What?" Plovert asked, oblivious to everything that had happened. Plovert did know, from Josh, that the spark in his relationship with Alicia was fading, and now the couple seemed happier than ever.

"Nothing man." Cam stated brushing Plovert off. "Nothing." he repeated and this time, for Derrick and Kemp who only rolled their eyes, giving eachother a knowing look.

"Looks like everyone has a date but me." Plovert spoke more to himself."

"Me neither." Cam sighed. He and Claire already had Homecoming planned out and with Alicia all over Josh, Cam mentally decided to cancel the entire night for himself.

"Well I'm done with Dylan. It's your turn now, man." Kemp chuckled, hitting Ploverts shoulder with a playful laugh, even though the blonde didn't return the favor.

"Was she not good enough?" Plovert asked sternly. He hated that Dylan even got mixed up in these guys. He wanted to give her the world for so long, but he knew it wouldn't even matter.

"You know how it is with her. I mean ofcourse it was good .. for the moment." Kemp winked, wiggling his hips and making playful sex noises.

"Sit the fuck down before Kris comes and kicks you in the nose." Derrick chuckled, shoving the back of Kemp's leg. Josh was walking back to the table, and felt Derrick hit his arm. "You trying to show me up man?" Derrick asked referring to when he asked Massie to homecoming at the football game. A gesture that was most talked about, until now.

"I had to." Josh smirked. Derrick made Josh look bad. Especially since he wasn't dating Massie at the time. Alicia expected more of Josh and he abided and gave her the attention she wanted. He made a note to do it more often. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Plovert is still inlove with Dylan." Cam spoke up. He never had a crush on Alicia. He thought she was good looking but he never paid attention to her enough to be into her like the other guys. Now he couldn't listen to Josh talk about _his_ girlfriend like he has before.

"Marvel?" Josh grinned, chuckling slightly and shook his head. "She's hooked up with everyone at this table besides Cam. Do you really want a girl like that?"

"Would you?" Kemp spoke up, causing Cam to hit his shoulder.

"Ofcourse not." Joshua answered instantly.

* * *

 **Monday, September 19 2017**

 **12:25 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL HALLWAY**

Alicia smiled to herself as she thought about Josh. She put the beautiful roses in her locker and rolled her eyes at Dylan's comments, even though nothing could change her mood. "You were right." Alicia nodded with a grin on her face. Dylan assured her that Josh must've had something planned for Homecoming. And now he was slowly trying to be more involved. This is what she needed to assure herself that she should be with Josh.

"That was such a sweet move." Claire smiled sadly. She wasn't going to have this big moment with Cam, and it was all her fault. She was trying to be happy for Alicia since she deserved it just as much as anyone else but Claire just suffered the biggest heartbreak of her life.

Alicia pat her braids down, knowing that Claire was still upset about Cam. She was personally tied between thinking Claire wasn't woman enough for the male, and feeling bad for how thing panned out. Cam was 'happy' with Claire until Alicia came along. She knew his real reason for breaking up with Claire and it wasn't only the sex issue. "Thank you." She smiled slightly. "I'm very lucky. I love him." She smiled more to herself. "I'll see you two later." Alicia told the girls before strutting down the halls.

Dylan turned to Claire and sighed, trying to crack a smile. "Don't worry about it C. I know it hurts but we can hangout that night. Shopping, snacks, chick flicks."

"Again?" Claire giggled. She was happy that Dylan was trying to help her through this breakup. Dylan had her back so far. "Aren't you on a new diet?"

"The single and fat diet? Because yes. It's the only one that's really been working for me." The red head joked as she linked arms with her blonde freind to walk her to her class.

Massie and Kristen walked down the halls with Olivia, past Dylan and Claire, and Massie couldn't help but giggle. Seriously. Hearing that Claire was in tears about their friendship when speaking to her mother, but wouldn't even look at her in school, proved that Claire had become just as fake as Alicia and Dylan. Massie's eyes locked with Claire's in a moment, just to give her a devious smirk before continuing her conversation with _her_ girls.

"I wonder what happened with Claire and Cam." Olivia spoke up with a slight sigh, still feeling bad for the blonde. Claire definately changed. She understood where Massie was coming from in wanting no ties to the girl, but they all knew how being friends with Alicia was. Massie was the only one to never fall victim.

"Find out." Massie stated nonchalantly even though she meant it. She knew it would kill Olivia not knowing and she _did_ need a gossip girl in the group. "I mean, you can easily get it out of your boy Harris."

"You can get it out of your boy Derrick." Olivia smirked teasingly, looking at her friend as they started down the halls. Right now, Massie's unnamed clique was at the top of the foodchain. They were all dating HARTS, even though Massie still didn't like Kemp or referring to him as such, they were all the most desirable girls in school. Kristen was thriving in sports and acedemics, Massie was about to run Dalton through her _unnamed_ Dalton Academy blog, and Olivia was about to get Massie's authentic hand-me-downs as soon as the school bell rung. The Pretty Committee were practically writing themselves out of social existance.

"You ask Kemp." Massie smirked and nudged Kristen in a teasing tone.

"Maybe I will." Kristen answered before sticking her tongue out. "He is coming over to study after practice. He's meeting me at the Lacrosse feild." Kristen informed for no particialar reason. She knew the girls weren't fond of her boyfriend but she wanted to change their minds. "He can be so sweet sometimes."

"The only thing he's about to study tonight is the threads in your Victoria's Secret panties." Massie rolled her eyes more to herself as she thought about how much Kemp just disgusted her. She couldn't help but wonder how similar he was to Derrick, and what traits _her boyfriend_ shared with his friend.

"Massie." Kristen staired at her friend in annoyance, before shaking her head. She told Massie and Olivia everything that she and Kemp had been through. She hadn't confided in a friend like that since Dylan but atleast the distaste from the girls was genuine and came from a good place, unlike the her former friends. "I'll get in the group chat later." She stated and slowly walked off to her next class.

"Massie." Olivia playfully mocked Kristen's dramatic tone before giggling. The blonde turned to Massie and looked down the hall to Dylan and Claire for a moment. "What are we gonna do about them?" She asked referring to the Pretty Committee. Massie didn't seem worried. She didn't even mention the girls unless they were brought up. She noticed Massie's confused expression, and continued talking. "Josh did that grand gesture for Alicia, and she's still on the broadcasting show. She's like Kim Kardashian around here. She's everywhere and I think we need to do something about her first."

"She may be Kim Kardashian, but I'm Paris Hilton." Massie said with a smirk, giving her friend a knowing wink.

* * *

 **Monday, September 19 2017**

 **9:14 PM**

 **HURLEY MANSION: KEMP'S BEDROOM**

Kristen sat on Kemp's king sized bed and read over her notes, working on a homework assignment while her boyfriend sat beside her, rubbing her butt and informing her on the latest in the Hurley household, including his parents reactions to all of the 'partying' he's been doing. Kristen and Kemp had very different upbringings and Massie once suggested to Kristen that it _could_ be an underlying contribution to the issues they always had. Kristen's family was strict. They worked their asses off for everything they had. They weren't always rich and they made sure Kristen knew money and material things weren't everything. They made sure Kristen appriciated whatever she had and knew how to work for things. Kemp was born rich. His parents made sure he wanted for nothing and it made him feel entitled to everything. It made Kemp think as if he could do whatever he wanted with no concequenses which is something that would never fly in the Gregory household. Kristen wasn't innocent. She partied. She drunk underage. But her parents would never know about it let alone be okay with it and enable her like the Hurley's did for Kemp whenever he threw a tantrum. "I don't understand how you get away with all of this." She giggled slightly before yawning and looking down at her books.

"You tired, babe?" Kemp asked moving his strong hands up the thighs and almost under Kristen's NIKE athletic shorts before she swatted him off.

"I'm studying." She giggled even though Kemp's obvious propossion had her attention. She adjusted her body so that she was facing him, and kissed his lips gently before looking back at her book.

"You're always studying. You're already the smartest person I know." Kemp Hurley insisted before leaning in and kissing the nape of Kristen's neck as she tried to speak.

"I don't know if that makes me feel better." She giggled since Kemp surrounded himself with a bunch of air heads. Including his most recent 'girl'. She pushed her hair back out of her face before looking over at him with a playful groan. Ofcourse she would rather be setting her attention on Kemp Hurley than her studies, but the girl also needed to keep her grades up. "You're such a huge distraction." Kristen giggled before leaning in to kiss him.

Kemp leaned in to kiss Kristen, attempting to kiss her deeper before the blonde pulled back and turned back to her books. She was the perfect girl. Kemp knew it. There were so many small things he admired about the girl and knowing she would rather focus on making herself better than 'pleasing' him all the time was a plus. "Are you staying the night?" He asked her while she nodded nonchalantly, not bothering to look at him. "Fine. How about I get us something to eat and start a movie in the den, and you meet me when you're done?" Kemp asked and Kristen looked up at him.

The blonde haired girl had previously been using her iPhone 6 for studing purposes, and when Kemp spoke, she nodded and smiled figuring she would speed up the process. "Can I use your laptop?" The girl asked with a slight grin.

"It's on my desk." Kemp stated nodding towards his desk before handing it to his _girlfriend_. "No password." Kemp winked before kissing her forehead and exciting the room.

Kristen giggled slightly at Kemp's statement before sitting up and reaching her body from Kemp's bed, to his desk, grabbing the laptop without her legs leaving the materess. She turned the Mac laptop on and rolled her eyes playfully at the picture of Kemp and his bestfriends during their 8th grade graduation from Briarwood. She could remember the day clearly. The Pretty Committee and the _soccer_ guys went to the Hampton's that weekend courtosey of Massie's parents wanting to make the move to England a softer blow. All five girls were best friends. Massie snuck off to hangout with Landon who wasn't invited since he wasn't in their grade. Alicia/Josh, Claire/Cam, Dylan/Plovert were coupled up and Kristen got to share her first real romantic moment with Kemp Hurley. She felt like she was on cloud that weekend. Kemp was actually so sweet. Kristen first got to see Kemp's fun, silly and loving side. Kristen and Kemp almost kissed. She wonderied if Kemp got the chills that she had that weekend. She sighed to herself as she remembered how excited she was to tell Dylan about her talks with Kemp. And how Dylan debunked her excitement with her own story about getting to second base with Kemp's friend, Chris Plovert. She couldn't believe how close she thought she was with Dylan. She looked over at the closed door and tried to contain her annoyance when her thoughts shifted to her ex-bestfriend. What was she thinking? She knew how Dylan was! She heard Dylan's stories first hand. But, how could Dylan go back on their friendship like this? And for so long? She was hooking up with Kemp _and_ Derrick. They were sneaking around. Dylan knew how Kristen felt about Kemp, even with Dempsey in and out of the picture, she knew everything. And now Kristen was finding out _everything_. Kemp didn't owe her much. She knew his feelings. Even though she never admitted things to Kemp, and Kemp had too much pride before the weekend. They loved eachother. It was something unexplainable and Dylan shit on it. And their friendship. Just for what she describes as meaningless sex? Kristen glanced at her books long enough to mentally decide she would finish the work whenever she was home and should utilize her time on Kemp's computer and connected to his iCloud.

 **Monday, September 19 2016**

 **10:00 AM**

 **CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

 _Posted to_

𝙸𝚏 𝙸 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝙸 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝟸𝟺 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜, 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕, 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙰𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚗𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕, 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚗, 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚓𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚙 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚜. 𝙴𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚐𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗. 𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚘𝚜. 𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚎 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚓𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚢. 𝙰 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚓𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚢. 𝙲𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 '𝟽' 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚢. 𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚌𝚑, 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 '𝙲𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝' 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚃𝚅. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚝𝚟 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙴𝚡𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜. 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎-𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎, 𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚜. 𝙳𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙹𝚊𝚢 & 𝙱𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍'𝚟𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚊 𝚖𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚍? 𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎. 𝚆𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝙳𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗 𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚋𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜? 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚞𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗. 𝚁𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚢. 𝙽𝚘𝚠, 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝙽𝚈𝙵𝚆 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚜?

 **IN || OUT**

𝙷𝙸𝙶𝙷 𝚂𝙲𝙷𝙾𝙾𝙻 𝚂𝚆𝙴𝙴𝚃𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚃𝚂

(𝚆𝚎'𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝚕𝚘𝚕)

𝙵𝙾𝙾𝚃𝙱𝙰𝙻𝙻 || 𝙵𝚄𝚃𝙱𝙾𝙻

𝙿𝙰𝚁𝙸𝚂 𝙷𝙸𝙻𝚃𝙾𝙽 || 𝙺𝙸𝙼 𝙺𝙰𝚁𝙳𝙰𝚂𝙷𝙸𝙰𝙽


	9. A Million Years Ago

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝕆𝟠: 𝔸 𝕄𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕠𝕟 𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝔸𝕘𝕠

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **7:20 AM**

 **RIVERIA RANGE ROVER**

𝓘 𝓸𝓷𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓯𝓾𝓷

𝓛𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓯𝓵𝔂 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓻𝓾𝓷

"Did you see the part when she said Paris Hilton was in, and Kim Kardashion is out? As if anyone would want to be a has-been like Hilton. I'll take that compliment." Alicia scoffed as she looked down at Massie's latest blog post with an eyeroll. Reading Massie's little bit that hinted at a football date she must've had with Derrick was actually cute even though it wouldn't be admitted. Alicia and Josh were working towards something better. The boy had given Alicia a few romantic gestures which just let her know that he loved her and was serious about what they had. And now Alicia knew she had to do her part. _Massie was right_ , relationships were about comprimise.

"Remember how obsessed Mass used to be with Paris Hilton?" Dylan smiled for just a quick moment before rolling her eyes. _Mass? Alicia's eyes widened at her friend. What was this?_ "It's so pathetic now that you think about it." Dylan spoke up before deciding to keep her mouth quiet on the subject. "Kim Kardashian is a pop culturegod. She's the reason no one even cares about Paris anymore." Dylan assured Alicia.

"She's right." Claire stated, trying not to think so much about her friendship with Massie. It ended on comments Massie made about Claire and Cam having sex, and now that the couple was over, she questioned if the fighting was worth it. "Massie is ... Massie. But we aren't in OCD anymore. It's a whole new ball game. She can't think that dating Derrick and hanging out with Kristen is enough. And Duh-livia. I mean, that shows how desperate she is." Claire scoffed with a warming smile, that made Alicia almost feel something.

"Claire." Alicia stated in her most sympathetic tone, thinking about Claire, Josh, and what she had been continuing with Cam. "We can be late. And go get Starbucks, or gummies, or whatever." She suggested, gently pushing Claire's hair out of her face. "You okay?"

Alicia hadn't really said anything to Claire concerning the break-up, she wasn't the sympathictic friend, as she said. It was usually Claire, or Kristen if Claire needed it. Dylan had been pushing back her photoshoots and filming to be a better friend to Claire, and now here was Alicia. Right now Claire didn't know how to feel about it all. "Yeah I'm fine." She sighed deeply, not knowing how much Alicia actually wanted to talk.

"Take us to 'Cafe on fifth'." Alicia commanded her driver, before he swerved and Alicia rested her brown eyes on Claire's blue ones. She never really saw Claire as a 'friend'. She was a sweet girl and nice to keep around but Claire had always been a buisness 'venture' if that were even the right word. She didn't dislike her, but she never knew what everyone liked so much about Claire Lyons. Why did Massie care so much about her? What made Cam fall so deeply in love with her? She studied the girls soft features, as she spoke - probably about Camren Fisher, and she wanted so badly to burst her bubble. "C. I know it must be hard. Josh and I hit a rough patch too and I couldn't imagine us just ... ending." She admitted more to herself. She wanted Claire to know about her and Cam, but she wasn't sure if she could handle Joshua knowing. Her heart would shatter.

"I honestly thought we would be together forever." Claire nodded along and looked down at the pattern on her **Valentino georgette gown** , trying not to cry. Claire couldn't cry over Cam any longer. "We had so many plans and I knew we were young but I just ... I almost had sex with him."

"Sex isn't everything." Dylan spoke up. She had sex with Kemp, and he ran back to Kristen just like every other time. Sex made things more complicated. Her sex life with Kemp made her friendship with Kristen fall apart. Sex ruined Claire and Cam. "I tell you this all of the time."

"Everyone does." Claire stated and bit down on her lip before checking her phone as if she expected something. "Should I say something? Should I ask him what happened? Because he barely said anything to me." She asked her friends.

"No!" Alicia stated alittle more excited than she should've, but she couldn't have Cam and Claire speaking right now. Not until she got to Cam and made him promise not to let anyone know about what they did. "Claire, you're gonna look desperate as fuck if you go running back to him. You just have to make him miss you. Remind him why he loved you, and don't give it to him."

"How?"

"Well you haven't gone through that, large, dirty unfashionable phase of getting dumped, so that's a start." Alicia stated looking at Claire's outfit. She didn't pre-approve it, bit she actually liked it. It was somewhat similar to Alicia's **Naeem Khan Star Romper.** The brunette couldn't tell if it was good on Claire's part, or bad on her own. "He's probably already thinking about you. Maybe start talking to someone else. Just to get your mind off of him."

"Claire isn't a rebound girl." Dylan insisted. "She's a 'one true love' girl. And she isn't going to be able to waste her time on a guy she can't see herself marrying one day." Dylan smiled sweetly. She always liked that about Claire. Dylan gravitated towards guys since they gave her a sense of assurance and confidence that her mother and sisters tore down. Something the girls could never fill. They always made her feel wanted and worthless but Claire just believed in love. Atleast she did.

"I just..." Claire sighed and groaned off, looking out of the window for a moment as she thought about Cam and what would happen next. She had plans on the rest of her life involving him. Now the blonde had no idea what she would do now. Dylan wouldn't understand it and Alicia would make her feel stupid for her feelings towards Cam when he _clearly_ didn't have feelings for her. "I don't really wanna go for breakfast now. Can I just go to school?" She asked in her softer voice.

Alicia could feel her grasp around Claire slipping. Claire was slipping in general and it was all thanks to Cam. She understood the inflatuation. She had it herself but she also had Josh and she actually felt guilty about what transpired over the weekend. She gestured for the driver to do as Claire said, and looked at the girl. "I see Cam later when we do the show, I can talk to him maybe."

"Would you- no. I shouldn't have you talking for me. He and I are supposed to be better than that." Claire stated and sighed slightly before watching Alicia's face change. She never knew what she should be doing when it came to ... life in general, and Claire felt so alone in how to handle herself P.C. Post Cam.

"Claire, trust me. I won't make you sound desperate but I will make him regret ever doing you the way he did." The Spanish beauty assured her friend with a smirk even though she had no idea how to bring up Claire when she had her own conversation with Cam that she needed to have."

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **7:43 AM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: BROADCASTING ROOM**

𝓘 𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽 𝓭𝓮𝓬𝓲𝓭𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝔂

𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓰 𝓓𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷 𝓘 𝓶𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀𝓷

𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓫𝓮 𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓲𝓽𝓪𝓫𝓵𝓮

𝓣𝓸 𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓷 𝓶𝔂 𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓲𝓹𝓮𝓼 𝓘'𝓭 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓹𝓪𝔂

𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓫𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓼𝓸𝓾𝓵

Layne hummed along to the Panic! At The Disco song that blasted through her earphones. She read over Massie Block's blurrb for her new article and waited on everyone else that was apart of the team to come in for the weekly meeting. Right now she had been working on her online website, what she had to do for her show, and some personal issues.

"Layne?" Claire peeked into the broadcasting room, praying that Cam wasn't around yet. When she saw the brunette was alone, she smiled happily. Layne was always a refreshment. Her bright orange tank, and plaid pants proved how quirky and fun the girl was and Claire could definately use a break from her other friends.

"Claire." Layne stood excitedly, giving the blonde a hug. She heard through the grape vine, - Todd Lyons, about Claire's crash and her breakup with Cam, so she expected the visit at some point in the week. Her friendship with Claire was hard. Atleast on her end. Claire only came around when she really needed her. Layne _had_ her girlfriend and Claire had her reputation. Layne didn't even know if she was actually Claire's friend. "How are you feeling?" She pouted, and hugged Layne taking in Claire's scent for a moment.

The blonde girl hugged Layne and actually felt at peace for a moment. She sighed and took a seat next to where Layne was prevoisly, and tapped her fingers on the desk, trying to distract herself. Claire felt a pain in her throat whenever she fixed her lips to speak about the situation with Cam. "He just said he didn't want to be with me." Claire stated. "We argued at Kemp's party and I got in my car and I left." She explained, beginning to get choked up, as she spoke. Layne rested her hand on Claire's back as her own form of comfort while the girl spoke. "I don't remember anything else that happened. I wanted to have fun. I wanted to have _sex_ so I got drunk and worked up my courage to do it."

After all these years and everything Claire and Cam shared, it came down to sex. Claire felt like she had to put her pride aside to keep him and it still wasn't enough. It broke Layne's heart and it honestly made Layne hate the boy. "You shouldn't have had to do that." Was all she could say out of her mouth.

"Well," Claire shook her head. How could she reply. She sounded like a stupid, naive teenage girl. She couldn't justify how she felt but she couldn't change how she felt. "That's how it happened and I don't know how to feel. I haven't been able to face him and I - what are you doing?" She asked Layne. Somewhere in the conversation, Layne adverted her attention back to her computure and filled Claire's pauses in nonchalant 'Mmhms'.

"Oh uhm, I got Massie's artcle back. It's rough but it's actually really good. I didn't know she was a writer. Did you?" She asked Claire as she typed notes for Massie to talk about later. She knew Claire and Massie were close until almost a year ago so she would've had a better understanding of the girl.

"Yeah she did." Claire said thinking back to when the two were friends, and when Massie first decided to make 'State of the Union' public to the world. She remembered all of Massie's ideas and what she wanted to do and now she was working on everything she said she wanted. Massie always said she wanted to work for a fashion magazine and now she was working with Layne on a fashion article. Claire kept up with Massie's accomplishments and she was proud. She couldn't express it.

Layne examined Claire's face and knew she was missing something. "What's up, bear?" She asked simply.

"I just miss her sometimes." The blonde admitted, thinking about one of her close friends. "Especially with the Cam thing and knowing what happened between us was for nothing."

"What do you think you wanna do with her? And your friendship?"

"I can't talk to her. She didn't even visit me when I was in the hospital but she dropped Cam off to dump me. Massie Block is done with me." Claire rolled her eyes even though it actually stung her.

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **7:43 AM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: FOOTBALL LOCKER ROOM**

Chris Plovert unlaced his cleats and started to undress from practice as he waited on the rest of the guys. He couldn't work as hard as most of them since he wasn't quite cleared by his doctor for his injury obtained last school year. Cam had to leave a bit early to go to the broadcasting room for his extracurricular so right now the two were taking the chance to catch up.

"What's Layne like at home? Because she's a hard ass in the broadcasting room." Cam stated and rolled his eyes as he searched through his locker for his towel as he spoke. Plovert was now Layne step-brother and by the way they were in school, you wouldn't think Plovert even knew Layne of Chris Abeley.

"She's just stand offish. I know she broke up with her girlfriend." Plovert stated figuring Layne's attutude was connected to her breakup. "Maybe she's pissed about that." He stated. "I would be too, **Sadie Meltzer** is hot as fuck." Plovert scoffed, noting that his step-sister had a hot girlfriend and he was still clinging to the idea of Dylan Marvel.

"She's okay." Cam shrugged nonchalantly. Sadie Meltzer was alittle bit more than okay. She looked like Kylie Jenner with badass tattoos. She had just as much sex appeal as Alicia and a personality that was similar to Dylan's. Plus, she played on the lacrosse team so her body was amazing.

"Oh, but she's not Claire." Chris teased.

 _She's not Alicia._ Cam thought before taking a moment to look at Chris. Right now Derrick and Kemp were the only ones who knew about he and Alicia, but he was just as close with Chris, maybe even more. "I didn't get to tell you, I kinda had sex." At the age of seventeen, Cam and Chris seemed to be the only guys who were virgins. Up until Kemp's party, Chris had done more than Cam - thanks to Dylan, but the boy never really had luck with girls dispite what people would think.

"What?" Chris chuckled looking at Cam. The lockeroom was empty so Chris expected all details on Claire. Cam was usually shy about discussing Claire even though she had her moments when she was sexy and less than innocent. "So how was it? How was she?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aliciawasamazing." Cam spoke fastly and looked down at his clothes he was about to change into as he walked towards the showers.

Chris Plovert's jaw practically dropped when he heard what Cam had confessed. "No. No, no, no." Chris followed Cam, practically fully clothed besides his shirt. "You did not say, Alicia. You did not say you had sex with Alicia."

"Dude!" Cam yelled, practically jumped on Chris as he spoke, covering the guys mouth. "Shut the fuck up! Okay." He stated and rolled his eyes at his friends reaction. He couldn't have anyone hearing this conversation. Especilly since Alicia's boyfriend Josh could walk into the door at any minute and kill Cam with his bare hands.

Chris swatted his friend away and shoved him playfully before speaking. "Are you lying?"

"Why would I make that up?" Cam asked before Chris continued to speak.

"So is that why you and C broke up? How can she be around Alicia after that?"

"She doesn't know." Cam answered. "That's how." He knew he was wrong after he hooked up with Alicia. He didn't exactly regret it since it was still going on, but he knew he couldn't face Claire after everything. "I really do love Claire. But Alicia is ... she's all woman. She came over the other night and man I swear we-"

"The other night?" Plovert inturrupted. Kemp's party was a while ago, but to hear Cam was still having sex with his best friends girlfriend made him uneasy. Cam was supposed to be the good one. "So Josh is still gushing over her, buying gifts and doing romantic gestures to get on her good side and she's secretly under you?"

"It's not like that."

"Cam, I know she's hot but it's not worth everything that will happen if people know. Claire will hate you, Josh will kill you ..."

"Don't say anything." Cam pleaded and waited for Chris Plovert to agree before turning to the showers. As Cam left the area, Chris noticed that another person was in the room. The male froze for a moment and sighed as a younger male with dark hair looked like he was about to run in after Cam and kill him.

"Man," Chris stated, in attempt to protect his friend. "You didn't hear anything." Chris demanded.

"I know exactly what I heard." The other male stated as his skin began to burn. Todd had agreed to be the water and refreshment boy for the football team, since he couldn't try out for a few years at Dalton and he did want to perfect the game with such good athletes. However, tending to Cam after knowing he left a drunk Claire to drive herself home, was alittle much for him. And now, he had just heard that Cam cheated on his sister with her best friend the same night. Todd wanted to kill him. "Move." He stated and started to roll up one of the towels in order to 'avenge his sister'.

"Don't. Do you want Claire to hear about this." Chris said holding out his hands to block Todd.

"I do." Todd answered confidently. Claire was one of his best friends in the world. He hated how she had been since the breakup. She blamed herself when it was just Cam being horny.

"It's gonna hurt her. I heard Layne talking about how Claire was doing. You don't wanna make it worse and start issues on this team. It'll effect Cam, Josh and Alicia and everyone else around them. Maybe just chill and let Claire get over it. It's not like he's trying to win her back." He stated since he knew Cam was over dating Claire.

Before Todd could speak, the two guys heard the shower stop and soon Cam emerged from the shower, covered in one towel, and reaching for the one Todd was holding. "Todd." He stated and used the towel to quickly dry his hair since he was in a rush to get dressed and get to the broadcasting room with Alicia.

"Cam." The younger guy challenged before Chris gestured for Todd to go.

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **8:00 AM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: BROADCASTING ROOM**

Alicia Rivera's hips swayed as she walked into the broadcasting room for a 'meeting of the staff' that Layne emailed her about. She thought alot about Cam, Josh and even Claire and she knew she had something she needed to do. Previously, everytime she was around Cam there was alot of flirting and touching under the table but she knew it couldn't continue to happen. Before she could find Cam in the room, her eyes locked on Massie. Instead of the usual prim and proper Massie Block fashion, she was actually wearing a denim skirt with a matching jacket. Her grey pattent leather ankle boots were obvious Dior and her orange Micheal Kors tote made the bag pop. It was painfully simple but with Massie's long legs and perky chest, she was envied by Alicia the moment she walked in. The girl sipped her Starbucks and pretended Alicia didn't exist as she greeted everyone else. "Massie." Alicia spoke up, trying to keep her face straight and not wonder if it was Massie's bra, or a boob job.

The girls straight chestnut hair swayed as she turned her head to aknowlege Alicia. "Leesh." Massie said in faux excitement as she looked over Alicia. Massie remembered being so envious of the girl. She was still drop dead gorgeous but Massie couldn't find anything attractive about Alicia after everything she had done. "You look adorable." Massie grinned since Alicia's outfit was more modest than usual. "Listen, I had something I wanna talk about." Massie grinned deviously.

Alicia didn't like the look on Massie's face. She recognized it from when they were friends forever ago, but she did want to know what Massie had to say. "Interesting."

Massie reached in her tote and pulled out a metallic purple buisness like card, and handed it to the brunette. As Alicia glanced over it, Massie answered the question that was swirling in Alicia's big head. "My friday sleepover is coming up and you and Dylan are invited." The brown haired girl said calmly as Alicia's confusion began to show on her face.

"You want us there?" She asked not knowing exactly how to feel about the invitaiton. She actually wondered what Massie was up to. What her knew house and knew room looked like, but this didn't completely sound too good.

"Alpha to alpha, we have some things to discuss." Massie fought back laughter as she called Alicia an alpha. Massie, was an alpha. So was her boyfriend, so was Skye Hamilton and Skye's boyfriend Chris Abeley. They were the alpha court of Dalton. Everyone knew it. "And Kristen and Dylan need to burry whatever issues they have. It's not a good look for my _beta_ to be getting riled up like that and I'm sure Dylan doesn't want any excuses to get more work done."

Instead of a witty remark, Alicia nodded, and noticed Cam rush in the door. "What about Claire?" She asked and peeked at Cam.

"Who?" Massie asked dumbfounded. "Your invitation only admits two." She stated before turning on her perplex heels and walking towards a seat closer to the girls in the photography club that had been helping her with her article.

Alicia thought about how to break the news to Claire, figuring that she should atleast bring her up to Cam, to give her more than just bad news. "Cam." She said reluctantly as he smiled over to her. Cam looked as good as usual, he was so hot and by the smell of his calone she could tell he was freshly showered. When the corner of his mouth curled up in a smile, she couldn't help but notice how plump his pink lips were. She tried to get out of her own thoughts before getting to distracted, and scooted close enough so that he was the only one that could hear her. "We need to talk."

Cam licked his lips before speaking and it almost made Alicia's inside oils hit the floor. She checked him out and it imediately boosted his confidence. Right now aside from school and sports, Cam has to worry about little Todd Lyons who aparently has it out for him, so he really couldn't get to caught up in Alicia. Even though it was his favorite passtime. "I know. We can't keep -"

"Yeah." Alicia nodded since no one could know what they were talking about. "Josh and I are back in a good place. I love him and Claire loves you."

"I lo- I don't know anymore Alicia." Cam admitted. Claire was always going to be special to him. But, he couldn't see things being the same after what he and Alicia did. Even if Claire was to never find out, he lost his virginity to another person after all of their promises. He didn't regret it but he could never get it back and it would crush Claire.

"You should talk to her." Alicia stated before shifting her bodyweight to let her lover know the conversation was over.

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **12:00 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL HALLWAYS**

Derrick Harrington and Massie Block strutted down the hallways of Dalton Academy like the King and Queen. Massie had only been at Dalton for - not even a full month, and everyone knew exactly who she was. Guys wanted her, girls wanted to be her, even Alicia Rivera was finding excitement in a Massie Block sleepover. Derrick walked Massie to her locker, and leaned on the door as he waited on her to put her books in her locker so that they could go. "I can't believe how much of an inspiration I am to you." Derrick joked, placing his hand on his girlfriends hip as she went through her books. Like Massie, Derrick was also wearing a blue and denim outfit on and when Massie first saw him in class, she nearly died of laughter.

"Shut up," Massie laughed and shoved Derrick before kissing him, a move that made the little ninth graders swoon. Massie was their icon. She was dating their crush and she was looking good doing it. She was nicer to them then Alicia and actually talked to them - for article and SOTU purposes. "Do you really think you could pull off this skirt like me?" Massie teased before closing her locker and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I've got athletic legs." He teased. "Should I cut these jeans into shorts and remind you?" He teased before Massie shook her head.

"Oh god no." Just about every day, the couple left the school campus for lunch and alone time since they only had one class together and were busy with their own school programs. Derrick's life was football and Massie was taking the Dalton fashion scene seriously as well as her personal blog.

"Oh god no." Derrick mocked Massie's girly voice before kissing her forehead. "Let me guess, you want _Hale & Hearty _again?" Derrick asked looking at his girlfriend as she tried to play it cool. Their previous relationship was pre-teen intrest even though Derrick knew they were perfect for eachother but now they were both [young] adults and she was the first person he was really serious about even though it was so early.

"Ofcoooouuuurrrssseee," Massie sung as they exited the doors and walked to Derrick's car. "And we can talk all about Homecoming." Massie looked up at her boyfriend. She knew she was taking a trip to London for her dress, but she needed her boyfriend to be on board - maybe even on the plane.

"I'm not wearing some emrald green suit or something if that's what you're leading to." Derrick answered and opened the passengers door for Massie. He watched her get in and shook his head hoping the Homecoming conversation wouldn't be too hard since she cared way more than he did. "I'm not about to look like a sucker, Block."

"Not even if I promise something for that night." Massie winked and teasingly leaned over him, hovering her hand over his lap before resting it as he began to drive.

Derrick paused and pretended to think about whatever Massie was alluding to, laughing and looking at the road. "Not even."

"I want you to look like a million bucks." Massie assured him before looking at her phone. "Why don't you just come with me when I get my dress? Then we can go from there. I'm going this weekend."

"Okay, where are you gonna go? Down fifth?"

"No."

"No?"

"I have another place in mind. Some cute little showroom I used to shop at in London."

"London?" Derrick almost stopped his car before looking at Massie. They were dating for about a week or so and now they were about to leave the country.

"Yeah I was gonna just go with the girls but since my friends are going to the dance with yours, we should make it a group thing."

"Group thing." Derrick nodded slowly as he thought about it before Massie rubbed his hand.

"Chill out, it's just a weekend thing."

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **3:00 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: DRAMA CLUB**

Dylan knew that she and Claire decided to go to Homecoming together. Mainly because their respective relationships fell through, but the red head knew Claire cared a lot more than Dylan did. Sure, she liked Kemp, but he went for Kristen and she was okay with it. Claire however, was falling apart because of Cam. Dylan waited for Claire to leave the drama club before she lined up with the rest of the cheerleaders. "Ready?" Dylan yelled to the girls, clapping and watching them for a moment, winking at Claire before they started. The cheerleaders each had signs on the foor and when Dylan pointed at them, they yelled out what they were holding. It was an attempt to recreate the scene from High School Musical, where and the Wildcats cheer on the drama club using t-shirts. It was just dorky enough to make her friend smile.

"H"

"O"

"M"

"E"

"C"

"O"

"M"

"I"

"N"

"G"

"Questionmark." Dylan Marvel giggled as she held out a jewelry box with a questionmark on it. She opened the box and smiled, revealing a friendship bracelet with a large smile.

After all Claire was feeling, she didn't expect anything from Dylan, she wasn't even sure if she was really going to show up to Homecoming but this was enough to make her tear up. "Dyl!" Claire smiled happily, pulling the red head in for a hug.

"I just knew you were having a hard time." Dylan stated.

"And I helped." Layne spoke up. Dylan explained that she wanted to Layne that she wanted to formally ask Claire to homecoming since she didn't get it from Cam and Layne was happy to help. She was surprised Dylan actually cared enough to make Claire feel better. She still disliked Alicia, but maybe Layne Abeley was wrong about Dylan.

"Yeah, she did." Dylan explained with a smile. "We wanted you to feel better about everything." Dylan said before hearing Layne reach in her bag and pull out a bag of gummies, hovering it over Claire's head.

 **NOTE: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. THERE WAS MORE BUT MY LAPTOP DIED AND THIS WAS ALL THAT SAVED! UGH IM SO ANNOYED AND TIRED SO IM GONNA ADD MORE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ... JUST FELT LIKE I OWED YOU GUYS SOMETHING! ANYWAYS, I'M KINDA SORTA IN A RUT SPACE, SO WHO/WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANNA SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? I THINK LUCKY 13 WILL BE THE HOMECOMING AND IT'S GONNA BE EPIC!**


	10. Cringe Crew

**You can find Layne's bedroom,** **Massie's house & more on LUXEWRITES (POLYVORE)**

 **(Literally gawking over how pretty 'LAYNE' & 'JAMIE' are.)**

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝕆𝟡: ℂ𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕖 ℂ𝕣𝕖𝕨

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **8:10 PM**

 **THE BLOCK ESTATE: MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

Massie Block's amber eyes rested on her latest article for the Dalton Academy website as she talked on the phone to Layne Abeley, about editing. Over all she was loving working for a 'magazine' style and everyone responded well to her first artcle. "Well I definately think mini's can be appropriate if you dress them appropriately." She rolled her eyes at Layne's objections about her fashion advice to the DA student body. Yes, she knew that she personally broke dress code from time to time, but she was smart enough not to get called out on it - besides Layne.

"Believe me," Layne started, her voice coming through Massie's iPhone as she talked. "I wanna see all those girls walking around in mini skirts just as much as anyone else but I do not think that our 60 year old principle Mr. Wesley would appreciate it."

"You don't know what or who he does when the bell rings." Massie joked with a playful grin on her face. Her and Layne weren't besties at all, but they got along better than Massie would've ever imagined and still shared some inside jokes. "Girls like your bestfriend Leesh gotta get through school somehow." She teased.

"I wouldn't even be surprised." Layne shook her head in disgust even though the chestnut haired girl on the other side of the line couldn't see her. "Speaking of bestfriends ..."

"Oh god?" Massie groaned playfully. "Do you want Olivia's number because she has a boyfriend. She probably does like girls I guess I mean she's pretty handsy, every girl kinda likes girls I guess bu-"

"Massie!" Layne laughed interrupting the girl. The conversation was just getting interesting to Layne since she found both Olivia and Massie to be very attractive, but she had a specific agenda in the conversation. "No, I mean my best friend ... Claire Lyons."

"She still claims you?" Massie scoffed. She knew Claire probably only talked to Layne when Alicia wasn't around. Just like when she was friends with Massie, and knowing Layne, she didn't get how a girl like that could put up with it.

"Don't do that." The dark haired girl said into her phone. She was sitting on her heather grey sofa chair, holding onto the satin orange pillows, as she listened for Massie's voice or reaction.

"Fine, what about that bitch?" Massie asked dryly as she looked around her purple light bedroom, looking down at her coffin nails.

"Mass-" Layne caught herself. She knew it was no apparent use in trying to reason with Massie Block. It was clear by her tone that she shut down so Layne was just going to say her peace. "She's had a hard time lately. And she misses you."

"I had a hard time when she ditched me and you for Alicia and left me to be a friendless loser." Massie retorted, sitting up straight. She made Claire. She even made Alicia and she felt betrayed by the both of them. "She can't even face me, she's talking through you who I've been friends with for like two seconds when I thought her and I had been friends for like, six fucking years." Massie said going on a rant. She hadn't even spoken to anyone about her honest feelings about Claire, and Layne was about to be her outlet. "I thought she was a friend to me and she can't even come up to me and tell me what's up. I'm not going to be running back to her." Massie said firmly.

Layne listened to Massie's side and she honestly agreed with her. She was advocating for Claire so she couldn't exactly throw her under the bus, but in Layne's opinion, Massie was right. "Look, she's sorry. I know her and I know she is."

"You talked to her about this?"

"Yeah." Layne answered. "A few times."

"Well tell her, that it's going to be a cold day in hell when I even consider being her friend."

"It's gotta be something she can do."

"If she wants to be my friend, she'll have to publically apologize to me."

"Publicly?" Layne scoffed. "Why publicly?"

"Because I want her to do it publicly." Massie sighed dramatically at Layne's questioning and rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, okay."

"And," Massie started.

"And?"

"I want her to bow down to me." Massie said sternly. She wanted to know how serious Claire was and how far the girl would go. Before Layne could even interrupt, Massie heard her mother calling her downstairs. "Look Layne, I gotta go. And honestly I don't wanna discuss this now. Call me when Wesley decides that mini skirts are the knew catholic girl chic and then we can have a conversation." She stated and hung-up her phone. "Coming!" She helped out walking to the top of the elaborate staircase where she saw her boyfriend Derrick standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Thanks mom." Massie stated, gesturing for her mother to get the hint and walk away.

"Do you two need anything? Anything?" Massie's mother Kendra gave her daughter a stern look, before she glanced at Derrick.

"No." She shook her head.

"Derrick." Kendra spun to look at the younger male. If anyone thought Massie was intimidating, they clearly didn't meet her mother. Derrick stood up straight, fixing his posture and blinking slightly before nodding.

"Yes Mrs. Block?"

"Are you all ready for London this weekend?" The older woman asked, glancing up and down Derrick, almost like she was hunting for fear. The scariest part - was her tone was still pleasant.

"Yeah- I yeah." He nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't want to seem rude to Kendra, but he still wanted to seem cool to Massie. "I am all ready for Saturday."

"You have a passport?"

"Yeah." Derrick nodded. "I went to Greece for a family vacation when I was 14." He clarified.

"And do you think you can give me your mothers number to confirm a few things?" Kendra asked before a loud groan came from the top of the staircase.

"Mom come awn!" Massie crossed her arms. The last thing she wanted was for Kendra to scare Derrick off after he freaked out about the trip to London.

"I'll get you the number later." Derrick stated with his usual boyish smile before Kendra allowed him to walk up the staircase.

Massie grinned as she watched Derrick walk up her staircase. Since they dated, Massie had been to Derrick's house a few times but this was his first time at the new Block estate. As Derrick reached the top of the staircase, Massie pulled him in for a hug and a quick kiss. "Sorry I missed first period." She stated with a pout since she couldn't attend their only class together.

"And lunch?" Derrick asked, returning his girlfriends playful pouting face before giving her another kiss.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to build my Dalton brand. We can't all be the quarterback." Massie smiled, her arms still around her boyfriend.

"I know, being me is hard." He groaned and sighed even though it was a joke.

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out playfully hitting the tip of his nose. "What should we do tonight?"

"Anything Kendra will allow us to do." He said playfully. In conversation, they often called their own parents by their first names, jokingly. Massie always told Derrick how intense her mother could be, even when they were younger but being around her now as young adults, it was an entirely new ball game then when they were 13 and hanging around the old Block estate.

"Oh god, she wasn't even as bad as she could've been." Massie pointed out.

"That's fucking scary." Derrick grinned before Massie let him go to lead him to her room.

"Come on." Massie said, leading Derrick down the short hallway that led to her room. Massie's bedroom was white, and light shades of gray. It looked like something of a museum and Derrick was in awe.

"You don't really sleep in here, do you?" Derrick rose his eyebrow at how well put together especially with how messy he usually was - even though his room was always cleaned when Massie was coming over.

"Yeah?" Massie asked as if the question was absurd. Because in her opinion, it was.

"Babe." Derrick chuckled slightly and placed his hands on both of his girlfriends shoulders. "I literally can't think in this room. It's probably the most intense thing about the house and since your mom is still here, that says alot."

"You're so dramatic." She smiled at him before sliding on her light pink Fenty x Puma slippers as she looked at him. "We can just hangout in the theater."

"Netflix and chill?" Derrick asked wiggling his eyebrow before walking after Massie. The tall and slim girl was wearing pink satin shorts, and a gray cropped tank top. She looked effortless. He couldn't tell if she just threw it on, or if she was dressed like that for him however, Derrick wasn't about to complain.

"If you're lucky." Massie winked looking up at him.

"If I'm lucky?" He chuckled with a grin, watching her. "You're such a tease."

"I can assure you I'm worth it." She smiled at him as she walked in to her families home theater. She walked on the red checkered floor and glanced at Derrick as he followed her. Bean, Massie's pug, was running between their feet as they walked, trying to catch up. "In that closet it's some thick blankets, can you grab us one." She requested.

"Sure." He said and did as Massie told him.

"Now, last time at your house we watched my favorite movie."

"Ugh!" Derrick groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically as he thought about their last movie date.

"And I appreciate it." Massie said with a smile even though she knew Derrick couldn't stand watching her favorite movie. "You braved through it."

Derrick carried the large blanket over and looked at Massie as he sat it on the chair. Massie was adjusting her system so that the Netflix on her phone was showing up on the larger screen that covered an entire wall of the room. "I just don't get how many times you can watch that movie. You know the entire script."

"The number is infinite." Massie joked shaking her head. "It's a classic."

"It's your documentary." Derrick joked.

"Stop it!" She laughed looking at him. "What do you wanna watch?"

"You." Derrick answered. "But I can settle for 'Natural Born Killers'."

"That's your favorite movie?" Massie rose her eyebrow.

"One of them, ever seen it?"

"No."

"Well then come cuddle." Derrick grinned hitting his seat for her to join him.

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **8:10 PM**

 **RED MANGO: FROZEN YOGURT**

"Aren't you on one of those football diets?" Kristen looked over at the tall, dark haired guy as he covered his frozen yogurt with unhealthy treats.

"I don't care about that shit." Kemp replied with a shrug as he continued to coat his yogurt with fudge.

"Well I do." Kristen teased as she decided on fruit toppings for herself. Dating Kemp was actually going well, she didn't know what she expected but he was actually being a good boy.

"You don't need to look like this. You look good Kris." Kemp licked his lips and checking her out obnoxiously even though the male was joking. "Real good."

"Stop." Kristen giggled, poking her boyfriends side as she blushed.

"You know all the guys on the team check you out." He smirked kissing her forehead as they got in line.

"Well, well, well." Kristen and Kemp heard a condescending tone from behind them. Kristen didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Dylan." Kristen said dryly. She saw the red haired girl with her younger sister, Jamie, both smirking at her. Almost like they were mocking her. Kemp put his hand on Kristen's waist as a way to calm her down - after all she had broken Dylan's nose about a week ago, the poor girl was still healing.

"Kris." Dylan said with faux excitement. "And Kemp. Aren't you two adorable." She smirked. Dylan would say that she wasn't bitter over anything that had happened between the three but she'd be lying. She humiliated herself infront of Kemp and he ran to be the perfect boyfriend that Kristen deserved. Not to mention Kristen did break her nose.

"Seriously Kristen you look like, so happy." Jamie chimed in. She was only a freshman, she already had a boob job, a following because of 'Marvilous Marvils' and was probably worse then Dylan at that age. "And Kemp's cute why didn't you want people to know you liked him? I mean he's hotter than Dempsey.

Kristen could feel her skin boiling. She couldn't stand Dylan or either of her sisters. But there was something about Jamie that made Kristen cringe, even when she was friends with Dylan. "Yeah, he is hot." Kristen batted her eyelashes and looked up at Kemp. She kissed Kemp's cheek and dangled off of him, eyeing Dylan specifically. She was still in her workout gear. Kristen was tall, tan and toned, just like Kemp who was standing next to her. Dylan was cringing since the couple was obviously getting a treat after a workout session.

Kemp looked at Kristen and awkwardly shifted at the mention of her ex and everything that happened with them. "Come on let's pay." He stated.

"What's wrong Kemp?" Dylan asked following the two. She looked over at Kemp and put her hands on his shoulder right infront of his girlfriend. "You don't like when we say the 'D' word?" She faux pouted referring to Dempsey.

"You don't wanna do that." Kristen stated, swatting Dylan's hands away from Kemp.

"Or what?"

"Punch her in the boob this time." Jamie chimed in, playfully adjusting her own implants. "Or maybe Dyl should punch you. And give you a reason to get those battery-packs adjusted."

"Yeah." Dylan agreed. "Give Kemp something to hold on to." Dylan suggested. "That was your favorite thing about me, right K." She stated.

"So it wasn't the gagging and puking on his dick that turned him on?" Kristen asked innocently, holding back a laugh. By now people around them were listening in and Kristen was trying to figure out of she was going to use her deepest amo against Dylan in the moment or later on.

"Kristen!" Kemp replied in shock. It was always weird to hear the blonde speak so vulgar or be so catty and he didn't know how he felt about it. "Let's go." He said after paying for their things. Kristen smirked and followed Kemp before turning to the red heads.

"Dyl?" She said in faux sweet voice. "You'll be at Massie's sleepover, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." The girl grinned.

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **8:10 PM**

 **THE LYONS' ESTATE**

Todd's head was spinning from the conversation he over heard between Plovert and Cam. Did Cam really break up with his sister, and fuck her friend? For a while Cam was like an older brother to Todd, so he didn't know how to take it all. He texted his best friend Jack, as he walked down the hallway of the estate, stopping at his older sisters bedroom. "C?" He asked, standing in her door frame. "Can we talk?"

"Uh yeah?" Claire asked looking at her brother. She was always hounding him with her personal issues, it was interesting that Todd actually wanted her advice.

"Thanks." He said with a light smile, walking into Claire's room. "I'm kinda surprised you aren't out with your friends. Or that they aren't here." Todd spoke up, mainly wondering how things were between Claire and Alicia, and if his sister had any idea of what was going on.

"No, Alicia is always with Josh now and Dylan is out with Jamie - is it about her?" Claire teased referring to Dylan's younger sister and the history that she had with Todd. Her brother groaned and rolled his eyes hearing the name of his 'ex'. "Come on, you can talk to me about this bro." Claire teased pinching Todd's cheek. It was funny seeing the ladies man Todd was now since she remembered him and his former friend Nathan, crashing her slumber parties a few years back.

"No. God no." Todd groaned. "This is about ... a friend." Todd started.

"Okay? So Jack ... since he's your only friend." Claire pointed out with a nod.

"What if, you knew something about say ... Alicia and Dylan. Like if you heard that Alicia was stabbing Dylan in the back - or vise versa, and you knew Josh was involved ... you're friends with Josh, right? You're close?" Todd asked trying not to crash and burn in the conversation.

"I'm cool with Josh." Claire stated. "So if I knew Dylan and Josh were both doing something that would hurt Alicia?" Claire clarified, thinking for a moment. She just figured that Todd was having issues amoungst the freshman since he was basically the man on campus.

"Yeah ... kinda."

"I think I would have to let Alicia know. Because I care about her. I mean she'd be hurt but I would be there for her to help her though it. I wouldn't be able to pretend with Alicia if I knew something about her."

"Interesting." Todd said through his teeth. It only pissed him off even more to hear how much Alicia meant to Claire, while Alicia obviously didn't care about her. "What would you do about Dylan and Josh?"

"Confront them I guess?" Claire said as more of a question. "Maybe tell me the exact story."

"I ... can't. " He stated and walked out of his room. "I'm gonna call Jack."

"Uh, okay?" Claire stated in confusion as she watched her brother leave before she decided to Facetime Layne.

Layne was driving herself home from Sally's when she saw Claire's call and lit up. She assumed that Massie put her pride aside and called Claire, but either way Layne would be happy to see her friends face. "Hey C." She said as she pulled over infront of her house. "I'm coming home from Sally's. What's up?"

"Sally's?" Claire smiled raising her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking of joining the Claire Lyons' and Olivia Ryan's of the world." Layne grinned.

"Don't put my name with hers." Claire stated with an eyeroll. Olivia was literal trash in Claire's eyes. She couldn't understand how anyone liked her. She was as dumb as a doorknob.

"Calm down bear!" Layne laughed at Claire's attitude. It was just adorable.

"I just ... she annoys me." Claire smiled at Layne on her phone. "But when are you dying your hair? Maybe I can help." Claire suggested since she had no life thanks to Alicia being preoccupied with Josh.

"Maybe next week. I don't know I'm not in a real rush, I just want a change." Layne stated as she walked into her home, holding her iPhone continuing her conversation with Claire. "I talked to Massie. About you." Layne said and watched Claire freeze. She didn't want an answer straight from Massie on where they stood. She knew what was going on but knowing how Massie feels just hurts considering everything.

"What'd she say?"

"Honestly C, I do get where she's coming from." Layne told Claire.

"I know where I went wrong." Claire said, getting mildly defensive.

"Well, she said she doesn't want to talk about it but the only way she'll be cool with you is if you publicly apologize, and bow down."

"Bow down?" Claire scoffed.

" _Her_ words."

"She's fucking crazy. I can't believe she thinks I wanna be her friend that bad." Claire said rolling her eyes.

"I honestly think she was joking Claire." Layne fought an eyeroll.

"She wasn't. I know her better than you."

"Really? Then why don't you grow a pair and talk to her?" Layne retorted.

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 20 2017**

 **11:54 PM**

 **THE BLOCK ESTATE: T** **HEATER ROOM**

Massie moaned slightly under the cover the covers trying hard not to be loud and draw attention to the room from other residence in the house. The theater room was in the basement of the mansion and the two were all alone so Massie decided it wouldn't be a bad thing to get carried away. She pushed her messy chestnut hair out of her face and caught her breath as she straddled on top of Derrick. "Is that your phone?" She asked the male, looking into his eyes as she spoke. Derrick has an instrumental of 'Hotline Bling' as his ringtone and it was very recognizable. But why?

"Mass." Derrick groaned in pleasure. "I really don't care about that right now." He stated and looked up at his girlfriend, holding her waist.

"Wait, wheres your phone?" She smiled slightly and looked around the blanket while Derrick continued to kiss her shoulders. "Wait!" She said again in a sterner tone, swatting away her boyfriends hands.

"Babe?" He asked looking at her expression.

"It's like 12 AM. Why the hell is Skye calling you?" The girl rose her eyebrow shoving his shoulder.

"I don't know." Derrick insisted as he watched Massie stand and get off of him. "Come on Mass."

"So you expect me to ignore this and go right back to fucking you?" Massie asked crossing her arms. It was their first - well, third- time having sex since they started dating. It wasn't super special but they both went for the moment and now it was pretty much ruined.

"What?" Derrick asked dumbfounded. Massie took the blanket to cover herself, so he resorted to picking his underwear up off of the floor as he spoke. "This isn't about sex but I don't want you being mad at me right now." He stated following her around the room.

"Then tell the truth." Massie demanded. She knew that he had history with Skye Hamilton. She was his first kiss, and later on, his first time. They both joked about him and Skye but she thought that she had a friendship with Skye and didn't understand why she was calling him.

"That is the truth. I really don't know what she wants with me." Derrick pleaded, standing in-front of Massie in nothing but Hugo Boss briefs and socks. Derrick's obvious workout build and bulge made it hard - no pun intended, for Massie to keep her focus on things. But not too hard.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?" Massie tilted her head to the side, narrowed her eyes, as she waited for an answer.

"Maybe she wasn't paying attention to the time." Derrick suggested.

"But why is she calling you? What do you have to talk to her about? Huh?"

"We talk about alot of stuff." Derrick stated looking up at Massie. He was sure Skye didn't want anything important, but he didn't want Massie thinking it was something more. He liked her. Alot. "She's like my big sister."

"Who you fucked." Massie reminded him. "I am not interested in some red neck good times, I wanna know why my boyfriends pretty ex is calling him at midnight."

"Call her back." Derrick stated looking at her. "Ask her. Maybe she wanted some advice about Chris or something."

"Abeley?" She pouted looking at Derrick. "Are you that close to her?"

"I mean yeah. We never really dated, we just messed around but she's a cool girl." Derrick said with a shrug. "We give each other advise and stuff. We always did. I'm not into her though. She probably had a fight with her boyfriend or her mom or I don't know Mass."

"It's past midnight." Was all Massie said, rubbing her eyes. "You were supposed to leave an hour ago." She looked at the taller guy. Derrick blinked and watched Massie for a moment. He sighed and nodded and turned around to pick up the rest of his clothes.

"Fine." Derrick rolled his eyes. He didn't want Massie to be upset but he was trying harder for her then he did for anyone else and he knew how dismissive Massie was when she was mad. Massie walked closer to him as he gathered his clothes and stood in front of him. Watching him. "What?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing." She shrugged. She was right to send him home since he wasn't supposed to be there that long. It was already risky having sex with both of her parents in the larger house, but if they had fallen asleep and had Kendra found them, Massie would be dead. However she didn't know if she was right to blow up on him. But he was just like the kind of guys that hurt her before. He was the first one to do so. "I'm not mad." She said simply before facing him when he stood straight. Wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. Taking in the moment.

"Massie?" The sound nearly killed Massie. She froze for a moment before kicking into over drive to put on her clothing as the heels of her mothers shoes clicked closer down the staircase.

"Shh!" Massie whispered, putting her clothes on quickly. "It's a bathroom right there. Go hide." The younger girl whispered as she tip-ran to the near by bathroom throwing the remains of Derrick's things in there along with shoving the taller guy in there. "Mom?" She called in her faux tired tone. She ran back to the chairs and covered herself with the covers.

"Massie, your dad and I got a late dinner at Gramercy." She smiled happily. Right now Derrick was half naked and hiding in the bathroom but all Massie could think of is being as happy as her mother was in this moment, with the man she loved. "We were going to come get you but you and Derrick looked cozy."

"Cozy?" Massie giggled. She hadn't even known her mother peeked in on them so she was thanking god she only saw the cuddling portion of the evening. "Mom it's fine. We were watching a movie and Derrick left alittle after." The girl explained, calculating how she'd get her boyfriend out of the house. "Did you have fun? You look pretty." She smiled slightly.

"Did he?" Kendra asked with a smirk on her face before standing up. "Because his car is still out front." Kendra grinned shaking her head before standing up.

"We fell asleep." Massie sighed trying to fix the situation. "It's not even 12:15." She added hoping it would ease whatever wrath her mother was about to embark.

"Lucky for you, we had a good time and your father has to be up tomorrow. This is the second time this has happened Massie, you've gotta be more responsible. Tell Derrick we said good night." Kendra rolled her eyes kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mrs. Block." Derrick called from the bathroom and Massie stood up to meet him at the bathroom door as her mother walked up the staircase. When Massie opened the door, he noticed the playful grin on her face, and chuckled. "She already knew I was here. I might as well be polite about it." He said adjusting his pants.

"Goodnight Mr. Harrington." Massie smirked kissing him again as they walked up the staircase.

"Goodnight Ms. Block." He teased before leaving the mansion.

ℙ𝔼𝕋𝕋𝕐 ℂ𝕆𝕄𝕄𝕀𝕋𝕋𝔼𝔼

via group message

 **MASSIE**

 _So guess who's mom almost caught them naked and straddling the D_

 _No pun intended, ofcourse_

 **OLIVIA**

 _Haven't we heard this story before?_ 😂

 **KRISTEN**

 _Just please don't tell me it was in your parents bedroom!_

 **MASSIE**

 _Not this time._

 **KRISTEN**

 _Since we're playing a guessing game, guess who got bitch teamed by Dylan & the littlest Marvil_

 **OLIVIA**

 _Ugh! I wanna punch Jamie so bad._

 **MASSIE**

 _She doesn't pull shit with me._

 **KRISTEN**

 _NO ONE DOES!_

 **MASSIE**

 _But Little Leesh tries so hard!_

 **OLIVIA**

 _Remind me why they're coming to our_ Friday _sleepover? Are they coming Saturday._

 **MASSIE**

 _Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. Do I look like Mother Theresa? Answer: NO!_

 **OLIVIA**

 _Then what do you have up your sleeve?_

 **MASSIE**

 _Me?! *Gasps dramatically* This is all Kris_

 **OLIVIA**

 **KRISTEN**

 _I've got a few weapons of [mass] destruction. And Massie has a proposition for them._

 **MASSIE**

 _*Rubs hands slowly*_

 **OLIVIA**

 _*Laughs evilly*_


	11. Slumber Party Girls

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙𝕆: 𝕊𝕝𝕦𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕪 𝔾𝕚𝕣𝕝𝕤

 **Wednesday, September 21 2017**

 **12:14 P.M**

 **DALTON ACADEMY RESTAURANT**

"So," Massie Block grinned as she sipped on her French Vanilla latte. It was lunch period and instead of hanging under the arms of Dalton's football royalty, Massie got the brilliant idea of dining in the Dalton School restaurant hosted by the Culinary elect students and open to the entire school with an I.D. badge and proof that you had a free period. "Derrick is all ready for England and I'm still trying to convince my mom that we don't need her there." She rolled her eyes at even the thought of her mother barging in on her alone time with Derrick. "I kinda feel like I ruined last night - well this morning with my little rant. I'm not even the jealous type."

"Come on Massie," Kristen Gregory groaned, taking a sip of her Matcha smoothie as she listened to her friend. The 12 AM three way call pretty much briefed the blonde in everything that happened the night before and between Derrick's history with Skye, and her own issues with Kemp and Dylan, Kristen didn't think Massie was off base. "Skye Hamilton can turn Candace Swanopeol into the jealous type." Kristen giggled playfully. The girl crossed her toned legs, and tapped her Charlotte Olympia kitten flats against the leg of the restaurant table as she attempted to assure her friend of her relationship.

"Yeah I get that but still, that's not me. And I don't that to be Derrick and I to become that. You know? Like," The chestnut haired girl sighed, about to speak before she noticed their 'waitress'.

Dylan was a volunteer getting extra credits to makeup for her already poor grades, and the time off she spent recovering for her surgeries. Her lunch period was now spent with the ninth and tenth graders while she spent the 12 P.M - 12:30 P.M shift eating the restaurant snacks and making a few things for teachers and staff here and there. But today, when Dylan heard the girly chatter and heel clicking, she would rather hide under a rock. She sent out one of the other students to take the girls cafe orders, but now she knew she had to face them. The red haired girl tightened her apron and reapplied her Kat Von D 'vampira' lipstick before grabbing her clipboard and walking to take their order. "Hi can I help you with anything?"

Massie nearly swallowed her tongue at the sight of Dylan Marvel in an apron. She knew she didn't see Dylan with Alicia and Claire, but she didn't expect to see her like this. "The culinary kids cook this food, right?"

"Yeah they d-" Dylan attempted before getting cut off by a slightly louder, higher voice.

"Mass, just get a sandwich or like a chicken fingers." Olivia shrugged, looking over at her friend. Olivia's doll like expression matched her outfit, a Elena Perseil Baby Doll dress, Tibetan Lamb Faux Fur Jacket, and lavender Steve Madden ankle boots. The girl lifted her glitter backpack and put it on the table, ruffling through it before she found her Grl talk lipstick.

Dylan noticed each girl looked completely different style wise, but they all wore backpacks. Something Massie forbid the first day of freshman year because the Pretty Committee needed to look 'of age'. Now, Massie was sitting next to a Melanie Martinez fan club reject, and she had her own maroon Michael Kors backpack. "You're all wearing backpacks. Interesting." She said smugly, questioning Massie with her eyes.

"Yeah Dyl." Massie said in a condescending tone looking up at the red haired girl. "We can't be just pretty. Smart is always in style." She said with a grin.

"I see." Dylan bit her lip. "So, do you know what you want?"

"Chicken fingers and fries." Olivia said, as if Dylan should already know.

"Chipotle chicken avocado melt." Massie stated.

"Salad." Kristen stated, before she decided to clarify.

"Caesar." Dylan and Kristen both said in unison. It was Kristen's go-to when it was her first time eating somewhere. Dylan was her best friend, she knew this.

"And another smoothie." Kristen twirled her nearly empty smoothie cup in a rude, menacing way.

"Okay." DYlan fought an eyeroll as she turned on her black suede ankle boots. She felt like such an outsider. Kristen was her closest friend in her life. Massie knew things about her from way back, some things Kristen might not even know, and she thought she knew both of the girls well enough to think they wouldn't be taking lunch selfies with Olivia Ryan.

"Oh and Dylan." Massie called out. "You're coming to my sleepover Friday, right?" She asked, the question made Dylan's surgically contoured face almost as red as her natural hair.

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 21 2017**

 **3:18 P.M**

 **MR. BRANDYWINE'S WOODSHOP CLASS**

Christopher Plovert twirled around in his wobbling chair, watching the powerpoint presentation on today's assignment. Everyone - aside from Chris Plovert, took up the wood class since they were even lazier to complete the Culinary Class. The male, however, was very handy and actually enjoyed the friends however, saw it as a joke, and wore te uniforms around as trophies on their manlihood for whenever they couldn't wear their football uniforms. "Dude, shut the fuck up."

"Dude," Derrick Harrington mocked, showing off his dimples as he spoke. He wore his woodshop mask around his neck, and he didn't bother with the headgear or goggles. It was a majority male class but Derrick still thought he'd be doing a disservice of he covered his face. "You should be listening too, you're still coming to England right? Man I need you there." After hard consideration from Massie, Kristen and Olivia, they decided that Olivia going to homecoming with Cam would be too weird, no matter how far under the skin of the Pretty Committee members it would invest, she couldn't do it. And Chris was 'respectful' enough for Olivia to tolerate for the night - and the fact that he too had a passport helped a lot.

"Yeah in case Massie's fine ass gives him a cold shoulder if Skye's sexy ass calls him again." Kemp joked, nudging Derrick's arm with a playful grin.

"It was all nothing." Derrick guaranteed to his friends. Honestly, Derrick knew none of his friends were in a space where he could admit it, but he didn't want to loose Massie right now. It was early, but things were good. He was definitely falling for her. And fast. He was just happy Massie grew up and was able to step aside herself, and let him explain the Skye Hamilton misunderstanding.

"We got it the first twelve times man." Kemp laughed looking at Derrick.

"Well it's true. Damn." He shook his head. "I never saw a girl so mad. I was happy I could calm her down and her mom ended up walking in while I was ass naked under the covers. Last night was eventful. Very." He shook his head.

"I wish we could all double date, the taken men, I mean." Josh joked, obviously referring to Cam Fisher and Chris Plovert. Chris' luck with girls never existed and as far as Joshua Hotz knew, Cam's luck with girls had run thin.

"It could happen." Kemp said, earning mysterious and dismissing looks from his peers. "No seriously, Kristen said Dylan and Alicia are going to make peace with Massie so we could probably all hangout at Homecoming." Kemp said hopefully. He couldn't keep up with dividing fights between Kristen, Dylan and even Jamie. It was exhausting. Not to mention the energy of planning at games and after parties to keep the girls apart.

"I didn't know this." Derrick stated. Massie definitely had something up her sleeve. The last time she mentioned Dylan and Alicia was to say they were deceased nonfactual, and that was only the night before.

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 21 2017**

 **5:45 P.M**

 **RIVERA ESTATE**

Claire Lyon's twirled her blonde hair on her index finger as she listened to Dylan be hounded about the conversation that Massie, Kristen and Olivia had during their lunch at the Dalton student restaurant. "So is the restaurant like, their thing now?"

"That was only their first lunch there but I think Mass liked it. I mean no one ever hangs out in there." Dylan shook her head. Usually, the restaurant was mostly used by teachers between classes. The restaurant was smaller than the cafeteria, more isolated but less used because the restaurant was in a more controlled environment. Most students didn't like that.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Alicia knitted her eyebrows together. With Massie around, her alpha status was threatened. She heard people talking about it all of the time. She thought the broadcasting show was a leg up, but Massie's fashion spot in the Dalton magazine was all people could talk about. And now Massie was going to be responsible for making the DR cool. "What else did they talk about?"

"I mean from what I heard, they're going to London, Saturday." Dylan brought up and Alicia's jaw nearly dropped. "Well, Massie is planning a special dress fitting for homecoming. I wonder what they'll wear."

"What the hell are you two gonna wear?" Alicia rose her eyebrow. She knew Dylan chose Claire as a charity date for the dance, but she had no idea how it would work.

"I don't know." Dylan shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe pants, something like, sequin. Like the tin man. Ruby heels?" Dylan answered as more of a question since she honestly had no idea what she would wear. She always got offers from designers rather it was for an award show, party, or event and she figured she would pull a card for her homecoming outfit.

"I have a dress." Claire sighed. Her dress was already being shipped to her. Since Cam told her the theme was 'Wizard of OZ', Claire ordered a glam dress that resembled Dorthy's blue dress from the movie. "It's blue. Zuhair Murad." She explained, assuring them that the dress was perfectly fine.

"Well you gotta make sure you look nice because Massie will have them looking amazing."

"Speaking of her." Dylan started, giving Alicia's face her attention. "We're going to her sleepover Friday?" Dylan asked wondering why she hadn't heard about it. Honestly she was hoping things would go well and Alicia wouldn't do something to ruin it all.

"We are?" Claire said excitedly. Maybe Massie was coming around.

"We." Alicia said gesturing between herself and Dylan. "Not you."

Maybe not.

"Well, uhm … you're gonna go?" Claire couldn't understand how both Alicia and Dylan were invited to Massie's estate but she wasn't. Even Todd had been over before. Things had been up in the air lately, Claire was still thinking about Cam a lot, and now Massie was requesting for her to 'bow down' in order for a friendship. It's clear that the invitation sent for Alicia and Dylan was just to be rubbed in Claire's porcelain face.

"Yeah." Alicia insisted. She couldn't believe Claire would even ask. "I need to know what she has to say. She said we can only go if you aren't around so we'll fill you in." Alicia said.

"Well that makes me feel better." She crossed her arms with a long sigh. Claire scoffed and walked around Alicia's bedroom trying to figure things out. If Massie were to invite Dylan and Alicia in, then Claire was screwed. Five was Massie's perfect number after all. Claire's baby blue eyes scanned the dust rose painted walls of Alicia's room, admiring her black and white portraits of Rita Moreno, and the fact that she opted for them instead of Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn – like Massie.

"Don't do that." Alicia shook her head. "We gotta have one up." Alicia said, looking down at her English book. "Friday night, why don't you go to the football game. Hangout with Layne, maybe talk to Cam." Alicia suggested. She told Cam to try and give Claire a chance. They had stopped having sex and she was 1,000% happy with Josh. She knew she made a mistake with Cam and she knew he loved Claire. He had to face her.

"I'm not gonna be desperate for him." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I can set you up with a guy. I mean you've been broken up for a while and -"

"Alicia what are you trying to do?" Dylan asked glaring at Alicia before she waved her off. She knew Claire wasn't over Cam. Getting even or getting under someone else wouldn't help Claire get over Cam. "If you get bored Friday then hangout with Layne, or Todd or something and Saturday morning we can fill you in on things." Dylan suggested.

"Yeah. Now you bitches need to go." The Spanish girl waved her hands between her two friends, gesturing towards her BADS duffle bag. "Now, I gotta go to dance, and see Josh." She stated. "Dyl, we can discuss sleepwear and etiquette later."

* * *

 **Wednesday, September 21 2017**

 **7:30 P.M**

 **BLOCK ESTATE: MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

Massie typed on her computer, acknowledging the open Skype screen every once in a while. "Okay Kris. You remember that scavenger hunt Skye had us do before ... eighth grade, I think it was?" The girls clean face looked into the webcam waiting for a response. Massie figured it was a 'fun' idea to kick up Kristen's sleepover idea a few notches.

"Yeah for the bomb shelter?"

Massie's slight nod was her sign that Kristen had been correct. The girl sat up on her white silk duvet , holding up two sheets of metallic papers. One purple, one pink. "I need you to personally invite Claire Lyons' to the festivities."

"Massie Nicole Block." Kristen exclaimed with pure excitement and giddiness. The scavenger hunt was a genius idea if you weren't on the other end of it. Skye was brilliant but Massie was devious. "What the hell is up your sleeve?"

Massie lifted her index fingers to her naturally pink lips and shook her head. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want out of this. You can deal with Marvel, I'll have Olivia deliver the message to the lying Lyon, and I will deal with Ms. Rivers herself."


	12. Massie Block's Infamous Hit-List

𝕸𝖆𝖘𝖘𝖎𝖊 𝕭𝖑𝖔𝖈𝖐'𝖘 𝕴𝖓𝖋𝖆𝖒𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝕳𝖎𝖙𝖑𝖎𝖘𝖙

1\. 🇩🇷🇪🇸🇸 🇦 🇼🇮🇳🇩🇴🇼 🇲🇦🇳🇳🇪🇶🇺🇮🇳 🇮🇳 🇾🇴🇺🇷 🇴🇼🇳 🇨🇱🇴🇹🇭🇪🇸

2\. 🇴🇷🇩🇪🇷 🇦 '🇧🇱🇴🇼 🇯🇴🇧' 🇸🇭🇴🇹 🇦🇳🇩 🇾🇪🇱🇱 🇮🇹 🇹🇴 🇹🇭🇪 🇪🇳🇹🇮🇷🇪 🇧🇦🇷

3\. 🇬🇪🇹 🇦 🇸🇪🇨🇺🇷🇮🇹🇾 🇩🇪🇨🇦🇱 🇴🇫🇫 🇴🇫 🇦 🇵🇦🇹🇷🇴🇱 🇨🇦🇷

4\. 🇩🇴 🇦 🇧🇴🇩🇾 🇸🇭🇴🇹 🇴🇫🇫 🇴🇫 🇦 🇫🇦🇹 🇬🇺🇾

5\. 🇬🇪🇹 🇦 🇵🇮🇬🇬🇾 🇧🇦🇨🇰 🇷🇮🇩🇪 🇫🇷🇴🇲 🇦 🇸🇹🇷🇦🇳🇬🇪🇷

6\. 🇵🇷🇪🇹🇪🇳🇩 🇾🇴🇺'🇷🇪 🇴🇷🇬🇦🇸🇲🇮🇨 🇼🇭🇮🇱🇪 🇸🇮🇹🇹🇮🇳🇬 🇳🇪🇽🇹 🇹🇴 🇦 🇨🇺🇹🇪 🇬🇺🇾.

7\. 🇹🇦🇰🇪 🇦 🇵🇮🇨🇹🇺🇷🇪 🇴🇳 🇹🇭🇪 🇧🇦🇨🇰 🇴🇫 🇦 🇲🇴🇹🇴🇷🇨🇾🇨🇱🇪

8\. 🇹🇦🇰🇪 🇦 🇵🇭🇴🇹🇴 🇮🇳 🇹🇭🇪 🇲🇪🇳'🇸 🇧🇦🇹🇭🇷🇴🇴🇲

9\. 🇬🇪🇹 🇦 🇬🇺🇾🇸 🇺🇳🇩🇪🇷🇼🇪🇦🇷

10\. 🇹🇦🇧🇱🇪 🇩🇦🇳🇨🇪

11\. 🇦🇸🇰 🇦 🇨🇺🇹🇪 🇬🇺🇾 🇼🇭🇪🇷🇪 🇾🇴🇺 🇨🇦🇳 🇵🇺🇷🇨🇭🇦🇸🇪 🇭🇪🇲🇴🇷🇷🇭🇴🇮🇩 🇨🇷🇪🇦🇲

12\. 🇸🇪🇳🇩 🇦 🇱🇴🇻🇪 🇳🇴🇹🇪 🇹🇴 🇦 🇬🇺🇾 🇦🇹 🇹🇭🇪 🇧🇦🇷/🇷🇪🇸🇹🇦🇺🇷🇦🇳🇹 🇹🇭🇦🇹 🇮🇸 🇼🇮🇹🇭 🇭🇮🇸 🇬🇮🇷🇱🇫🇷🇮🇪🇳🇩/🇼🇮🇫🇪

13\. 🇸🇰🇮🇳🇳🇾 🇩🇮🇵 🇮🇳 🇩🇦🇱🇹🇴🇳 🇦🇨🇦🇩🇪🇲🇾 🇵🇴🇴🇱

 **All to be documented via SnapChat**


	13. Thirteen

𝕸𝖆𝖞𝖇𝖊 𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖌𝖎𝖗𝖑𝖋𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖘 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖘𝖔𝖚𝖑𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖌𝖚𝖞𝖘 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖏𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝖕𝖊𝖔𝖕𝖑𝖊 𝖙𝖔 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖋𝖚𝖓 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍. - 𝕮𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖆𝖈𝖊 𝕭𝖚𝖘𝖍𝖓𝖊𝖑𝖑, 𝕾𝖊𝖝 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝕮𝖎𝖙𝖞

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙𝟛: 𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕥𝕖𝕖𝕟

 **Friday, September 23 2017**

 **7:15 A.M**

 **DALTON HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAYS**

Olivia Ryan's buttery blonde hair bounced down the hallways of the Dalton School looking for another blonde head. Olivia was given the task of delivering Massie's very late personal sleepover invitation. The girl held a metallic silver envelope and walked straight up to Claire Lyons. "CC." The blonde said in a sugary sweet tone. Something that almost made both her and Claire barf.

"Olivia?" Claire said with a sigh. She wasn't even mentally prepared to deal with Olivia early in the morning. The girl skipped a morning ride with Alicia and Dylan since she was already drained from the talk of Massie's elite sleepover and how she was personally dis-invited. Claire shook the momentary confusion out of her head and rose her eyebrow at the silver envelope the female was holding. "What's that?"

"Oh, little 'ol this?" The girl grinned deviously, almost taunting Claire wit the shimmering envelope. The girls didn't like each other. It was never a secret, I mean, it was the reason Massie asked her to deliver the message. Massie gave her a few words to say, but she didn't say that the blonde couldn't have her own fun. "It's for you." She grinned smugly.

"Olivia." Claire groaned looking at the taller girl. She already had so much on her mind right now. Olivia stole her best friend. Olivia would probably be Mrs.. Fisher before her. Olivia was hot and blonde and someone that Claire did not want to talk to.

"Fine. This is your invitation to Massie's sleepover y-"

"What?!" Claire screamed, probably loud enough to wake the entire student body before Alicia's morning announcements.

Olivia stared at Claire for a moment and blinked her long lash extension. "Gawd Claire!" She gasped. Like a carbon Massie copy. That used to be Claire.

"I- she wants me there?"

"Yeah. And she changed some things around so you gotta tell your little friends." Olivia instructed. Claire's face instantly became annoyed and Olivia smirked slightly. She could tell Claire hated the position the two were in. And she could tell that Claire was on the toes of her Mui Mui flats. Claire nodded hyperly and Olivia sighed towering over her. "Okay so - you should write this down." Olivia instructed gesturing to Claire's notebooks and watched her search for a clean page. "They need to know this like, really soon. The dress code is lingerie. Expensive, high end lingerie. Flat shoes. A nice jacket or cover. Emphasis on the word jacket though."

"In the house?"

"Claire. I'm not finished. You need full phone batteries, portable chargers, faces should be painted, this is very Sex & The City. So come accordingly." Olivia winked and strutted down the hallways. Before the girl could get down the hall, Claire pulled her iPhone 5s out of her bag and quickly joined her group messages with the 'Pretty Committee'.

𝕋ℍ𝔼 ℙℝ𝔼𝕋𝕋𝕐 ℂ𝕆𝕄𝕄𝕀𝕋𝕋𝔼𝔼

via group text

 **CLAIRE**

So guess who just got invited to Massie's tonight!

 **DYLAN**

yaaaaasssss!

 **ALICIA**

How?

 **CLAIRE**

Ugh! Duhlivia gave me an invitation from Massie. I can't stand that girl.

 **ALICIA**

Same.

 **CLAIRE**

Massie also has rules I need to tell you.

 **ALICIA**

*Eyes emoji*

 **DYLAN**

What are the rules? No snacks? No boys

 **CLAIRE**

Expensive lingerie, makeup done. Jackets, portable chargers. Sex & The City vibe

 **ALICIA**

OMG! We gotta change our outfits! SKIP LAST PERIOD FOR LA PERLA!

 **DYLAN**

I'm down

* * *

 **Friday, September 23 2017**

 **7:15 A.M**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: BROADCASTING ROOM**

Alicia could feel herself in a panic as she thought about the change in Massie's plans and how she would accommodate. What was going on with Massie? Why was she inviting Claire now? She sat in her morning broadcasting chair and notice Massie walk straight past her and over to Layne Abeley, probably to discuss the newspaper. Alicia thought about how and if she should just go to Massie alpha to alpha and find out some more dirt that could help her. Massie had basically become best friends with Skye Hamilton, she was dating Derrick Harrington, so it was possible that Massie just wanted another alpha alliance. The girl sat her phone down and used her MAC compact to fix her lipstick when she felt someone next to her. "Fisher." She said dryly.

"Riveria." Cam said smoothly into the girls ear with a boyish grin. They hadn't hooked up in a while. They barely spoke but he knew that Alicia was making Josh very happy. He missed it.

"What's been keeping you busy?" Alicia asked, turning to the dark haired male. He was attractive and the scent of Dakar Noir was growing on her. But now, one thing that changed about Alicia between now and Kemp's party, was her happiness. She was undeniably, overwhelmingly happy.

"Football, school." He said simply. He began to make a silly remark about wishing she was keeping him busy before her phone lit up and distracting him. It was from Claire. She texted Alicia that she hadn't been lingerie shopping since she shopped that night for Cam. 'and you know how that ended', the second message read. Suddenly Cam felt that pit in his stomach that he was usually able to ignore. "Lingerie shopping?" Cam stated which made Alicia look up from her compact mirror.

"You were lingerie shopping?" Alicia asked, confused about the conversation which actually made Cam chuckle even though the comments Claire must've made about him to her friends were heart-wrenching to say the least. He couldn't stand how things were but he wasn't going to change it anytime soon.

"No you, and Claire." Cam said and waved over to the cellphone that was faced up for anyone who walked past to see. "She talk about me a lot?" He asked curiously.

"Oh," Alicia said taking her phone and putting it in her bag. She hadn't even realized Cam could see her phone or the texts. She asked for him to talk to Claire and the male never showed interest so seeing him concerned about Claire confused her. "Yeah, we're gonna have a fun night at Massie's."

"Lingerie? You, C, Massie? Sounds fun. I might rethink my own plans." He joked even though he wasn't sure about what idea aroused him more. Alicia in lingerie, Claire in lingerie, or both. What did he really want?

"Shut up!" Alicia giggled loudly and hit Cam's shoulder. Was a simple and bitter text about him from Claire all it took to have him back on her leash. Alicia thought it was what she wanted. "I'm guessing you're going out with my Joshy tonight." She said with a smile. She somehow felt the need to remind him how desirable she was. Even if it was 8 A.M and she had already caught him checking her out.

"The entire team is. We have a game later and we know we're gonna win." Cam said in a cocky tone. All of the boys were confident in their team and unity. Maybe it was what made them so attractive to the student body. Newark Academy had no chance against Dalton. It was talk around the school and it wasn't a big game. Josh had told Alicia that he was okay if she didn't attend and he would be out to celebrate the entire season they've had so far.

"Don't you sound confident." She teased, rubbing her lips together.

"I'm right." Cam insisted. "I do think Massie's is a bigger celebration for all of us though. Even though I know Josh is gonna be the one that can touch yo-"

"Cam," Alicia lifted her hand to stop Cam and his next statement. She had ignored his calls and texts as of late, and often in times when she was ready to talk, he didn't want to. However, they couldn't keep having talks about their intimacy in the public if they didn't want it to be public.

"I know Leesh." He scoffed running his fingers through his very curly hair as he thought more to himself. He needed to get himself together. He needed to think about what he wanted and needed. "I'm just talking, that's all."

"This is just so messed up C!" Alicia yelped and turned to face him. "You know that I belong with Josh and you belong with Claire." She demanded even though he always made her question the theory. "We're about to get our que. Let's just start."

* * *

 **Friday, September 23 2017**

 **8:01 A.M**

 **MR.. ATKINS' BIOLOGY CLASS**

"Okay, okay!" Mr. Atkin's rose his voice only slightly enough to get the classes attention. "We get it. The game is tonight, we're gonna win. The dance is next week, everyone is gonna slay fleek. Now can we move on?" The older male at the head of the class spoke with clear exaggeration. The members of the class murmured small jokes and laughter before the lights dimmed and the teacher was focusing his attention on the power-point and the large yellow bold letters on the projection screen read: **HUMAN POPULATION GROWTH**.

"Oooo, sounds sexy." Derrick joked, speaking into Massie's ear and playfully nibbling on her ear. The two were the eleventh grade alphas, so they didn't have much time together on the Dalton School grounds, besides being the couple who made out and played footsy in Mr. Atkin's first period class.

"I can think of a few ways to grow the human population and I don't even need to turn to chapter four." Massie giggled playfully speaking to her boyfriend. She could hear people whispering about them, some with jealousy and others with frustration, but neither Massie or Derrick cared.

"Oh you're so smart." The blonde haired male teased, watching his girlfriend with a grin on his face, wondering how he could be so lucky, even though they were in a crowded high school class. "What are you doing tonight?"

"My usual sleepover." She said nonchalantly, even though she knew she had a bit more up her sleeve then that.

"With Alicia and Dylan?" The male challenged, examining his girlfriends face with a light smile on his face.

"And Claire. Know-it all." She laughed.

"Any feather filled pillows? Or are you planning on killing them in their sleep?" Derrick asked, actually amused. He was alpha and he knew what it entailed. Even though the guys seemed nonchalant about everything, Derrick took his group of friends very seriously and prided himself on being ringleader. He knew Massie did as well.

"Which one is hotter?"

"I think you'd look amazing in orange."

* * *

 **Friday, September 23 2017**

 **6:47 P.M**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: FOOTBALL LOCKER ROOM**

"You think we should crash the sleepover?" Chris Plovert asked timidly. Hopefully even, as he removed his football gear. He really just wanted his time with Dylan and hoped the girls' truce would make Kemp less likely to go after her again.

"No." Derrick shook his head abruptly. "I was with Mass the next three nights and I'll be with her the rest of the weekend. I think we could use a day break from the girls." He rolled his eyes. Truthfully he probably would ditch the guys for Massie, but since he was sure the girl had an alter motive with the Pretty Committee, he figured she would be the one that wouldn't have the time to entertain them, and he wasn't going to look like a fool for her. Not in front of his boys. "Look, we're all going to go to Kemp's, pregame and then go down to 7th street."

"What's on 7th street?" Cam looked up to the guys and asked with a chuckle. The only thing he ever did on seventh street was walk and shop with Claire. Claire. Cam thought to himself before snapping out of it. "Claire's been lingerie shopping." The curly haired guy blurted. It just wasn't like her. "She probably is right now."

"What?" Derrick asked bursting into laughter. Claire wasn't the lingerie girl and she wasn't going to be showing it off to anyone else. At least he didn't think so. "How do you know that."

"Alicia." He said quickly before earning a knowing look from all four of his best friends. Derrick, Kemp and Chris all knew his secret history with Alicia Riviera, and Josh was wondering when and why Cam had the time to have a conversation with his girlfriend. "We were getting ready for the show this morning and her phone was face up. Claire was talking to her about buying lingerie and saying she bought some for me ... Kemp's party." He spoke with a momentary pause as everyone stared at him. For the first time it was visible that Cam was hurt. "You think she's seeing anyone?"

"So," Josh started, turning to Cam and watching his friend with the strongest sense of annoyance. "You want her now that she's shopping for lingerie, and has interest in another guy?"

"It's not like that." Cam corrected even though he wasn't sure it was true. He was thinking about Claire a lot lately, but the comments she made to Alicia were in his head all day. "I miss her."

"But, she came to your house and you blew her off." Josh stated, pulling his long curly hair into a high bun and turned to look at everyone else to see what they thought. Josh was under the impression that Cam loved Claire. Then, out of the blue, Cam and Claire were arguing over sex and Cam wasn't upset about the breakup. "Are you just mad that she could be having sex with someone else?" Josh challenged. It seemed as of the three remaining boys were observing the conversation and turning their heads as they spoke.

"It's not about fucking sex!" Cam snapped looking back at Josh. Sex was ruining everything. It ruined his relationship with Claire and it would definitely ruin his friendship with Josh. "How do you know about Claire coming by my house?"

"Todd told me." Todd was Claire's younger brother and he worked for the football team. Todd asked Josh a few days ago if he thought Cam was a good guy and a good friend which ignited a conversation and a list of reasons Cam wasn't a good guy.

"He's a fucking 9th grader. Why were you talking to him about me?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Derrick groaned. He didn't want Cam to dig a hole with Josh. He was secretly sleeping with Josh's girlfriend, he didn't have a right to. "Josh, why do you care so much about Claire?" The blonde asked.

"It's just in general. It's fucked up that he'd disrespect a girl he's supposed to love for sex."

"Speaking of disrespecting girls for sex, we're all going to the strip club tonight. Lace is supposed to be awesome." Kemp assured the two. "I got weed, bottles, and a stretch hummer for the whole team, I'm gonna get us all in the club. So just take some chill pills." The scruffy male winked, probably referring to actual pills. "And I got a game. Anytime one of you pussies mentions your girls - and Cam, Claire does count as your girl, you take a double shot."

"You can't mention Kristen either." Chris clarified, wondering if he was allowed to mention Dylan Marvel.

"Deal. And at 10, we'll be in for the best night of our lives." Kemp insisted.

"But a strip club? Alicia is hotter than any stripper at Lace." Josh pointed out. He never had the need to stray. Even at sixteen years old his girlfriend was a bombshell. And he was hopelessly inlove with her perfection.

"Take a mental double shot man." Derrick wiggled his eyebrows jokingly even though Kemp butted back into the conversation.

"Five whole silent seconds J. Mental double shot."

* * *

 **Friday, September 23 2017**

 **10:00 P.M**

 **BLOCK ESTATE: THE DEN**

The den at Massie's estate was decorated in black and purple laces, and furs. There was a long table in the middle of it draped in feather boas and topped with strands of pearls, six boa trimmed martini glasses, a different color boa for each girl, and a series of baked goodies. There were tiny purple gift bags set up to the side filled with candies and the tables treats consisted of cupcakes, push cake pops, jello shots, weed brownies, sex & the city themed cookies, and two laminated sheets with the hunt list printed on them. Massie checked her outfit in the mirror. Her Fleur Du Mal 'Charlotte' lace set complimented every little curve of her body. For some reason, the cloth top made her boobs sit up in a way that was only seen in fantasy bras, and her perky butt looked desirable in her shorts. She scanned the room to see Kristen straightening her hair, and Olivia sending 'outfit' pictures to her beau back at NYU. Kristen, opted for the _conservative_ Cobalt blue lace slip from L'Agent by Agent Provocateur that looked like a mini dress and teased her very long, buttery and toned legs. Baby doll, Olivia Ryan, wore a light pink La Perla Secret Story set along with the suspender belt and white thigh high lace stockings. True making of a bombshell. Over all Massie was confident that her plan would go as she expected. Her girls looked amazing, her families new house looked like it was royal and she knew the 'Pretty Committee' would swallow their tongues at it all.

 **Friday, September 23 2017**

 **10:00 P.M**

 **RIVERIA FAMILY CAR**

Alicia checked her cleavage in her _red_ , La Perla Carioca Bra as the driver headed closer into Massie's new neighborhood. The spanish beauty donned a red, La Perla Floral Vibes satin-trimmed embroidered tulle thong, a MANGO Leopard Faux-Fur Coat, and red Velvet ballerina pearl embellished MiuMiu flats. The girl was still wondering what the dress code was about, but she did know she looked damn good. Dylan Marvel wore the _blue_ , La Perla Carioca Bra, blue La Perla Women's Floral Medium Brief a blue Saint Laurent Fur Coat, and grey fur Fenty x Puma slides. She even managed to get Claire to dress in a wayb that made her look older than fourteen. Claire wore the now infamous La Perla Carioca Bra in _cream,_ La Perla cream colored Maison culotte silk shorts, Alice + Olivia Fawn green cropped fur jacket and,

"Uggs?" Alicia repeated for what felt like the millionth time. Claire's Classic tall, 'sand' UGG boots made Alicia cringe and she knew Massie would have a joke or two about them.

"They're cozy." Claire defended with a pout before looking at her phone. "Cam texted me," She confessed while the three girls had time to talk without Massie, Kristen and Olivia.

"What?" Dylan gasped. She wanted Claire to be happy, and she was confused about 'sweet' Cam and 'dismissive' Cam, and she knew Claire had to be aswell. "What'd he say?"

It seemed like Alicia finally got through to Cam. There was an attraction that she couldn't explain but she had to ignore it for Josh's sake. She wanted Cam with Claire. She wanted to make it up to the blonde even though she had no idea what was going on. "That's good, right. What'd he say?"

Claire sighed deeply and cleared her throat. "At 3:45 PM, he wrote:

 _Hey C. I don't even know where to start_

 _or how to sort out my feelings of regret_

 _and how much I've missed you. You came_

 _over to talk and I couldn't face you. I love_

 _you and_ _ **you**_ _were never the issue, it was_

 _all me. I was selfish and did things I'm not_

 _proud of leading up to the day I let you go_

 _to find someone better. Now I realize I owe_

 _you an explaination and I'm ready to tell you_

 _ **everything**_ _. Let's talk,_

I haven't responded." Claire added at the end of reading the text. "What does he mean he did things he wasn't proud of?" Claire pouted. She should be estatic to be invited to Massie's new house for a sleepover, but now questions about Cam are all she could think of.

Alicia's heart dropped. Was Cam really going to throw her under the bus to make things right with Claire? She almost wanted to leap over Dylan and choke the girl out. She held her chest and took deep breaths, wondering if Cam was confessing to Josh right now.

"Damn!" Dylan broke the momentary silence looking out of her window in awe at Massie's new house. "I think it ate her old house." Dylan gasped,

The house was truly impressive, but right now Alicia's mind didn't even have the copacity to be jealous. She was about to lose Josh. The three girls closed their jackets, and walked to Massie's front door, ringing the bell. They were greated by a woman in her mid thirties, Kendra Block's assistant, who was watching out for Massie's sleepover. The woman led the girls to the den where they were all impressed with Massie's decoration. And her outfit.

"Hey ladies." Massie watched the girls with a devious smirk on her face. "Please, get comfortable." She said gesturing to her table of wonders. "We have snacks, different Martini mixes, and these." She smiled and handed them each a fur trimed glass. "Red for Leesh, green for Dyl and white for the virgin." Massie said and sent a taunting wink to Claire.

"This is all, really nice." Dylan spoke up, finding solice in Massie using their nicknames, and the snacks. Dylan walked over to the table and grabbed herself a purple glossy plate and covered it in treats. The girls dispersed and made themselves comfortable at the request of the hostess.

"Okay so we have mattresses set up in the theatre room. Clueless, Mean Girls, Heathers and Jaw Breakers are all ready to go when we are. Even a few seasons of Gossip Girl." She smiled happily. "And we have a little game." Massie said fanning herself with the laminated list.

"What kind of game?" Dylan asked in between bites of her second brownie.

"A hunt." Massie said cooly and handed the second sheet to the Pretty Committee alpha, Alicia Rivera.

Alicia sipped on her apple Martini, greeted with confusion before she read the paper. "Do a body shot off of a fat guy? Pretend you're orgasming while sitting next to a cute guy? Massie what is this?" She rose her eyebrow, setting her drink down. waiting on an answer.

"Our little, naughty picture hunt. We'll break up in teams of two - the teams being obvious, and we'll complete each thing on the list via public Snapchat stories." Massie Block explained, winking at both Kristen and Olivia. "Best team wins."

"You want us to do this stuff, dressed like this?!" Alicia gasped. She was wearing a thong for Christs sake.

"Hence the jackets and flat shoes." Kristen pointed out.

"And where exactly are we going to complete these?" Alicia asked, doing the talking for her entire clique, as Alphas do.

"Seventh St." Olivia answered. "We trust you carry your fake ID's."

Claire stayed silent. She was dressed like a hooker. More appropriately than her two best friends, but not by much. She was scared honestly.

"We have two separate cars, we'll go down the strip, and whoever finishes first can go into the Theater room." Massie explained.

"You said theirs winners in this," Dylan pointed out. "What does the winner get?" She asked.

"Good question Marvil. The only one that really matters in this," Massie said as she walked over to the table, picking up three boxes. "These charm bracelets by Juicy Couture." She explained. "Limited edition charms like, a purse, a taxi, a trophy, the Statue of Liberty, a Starbucks cup..." She explained. "But also special charms for each girl: Kristen gets a soccer ball, I get a laptop, Olivia gets a painting palette (makeup nod), Alicia a dancer, Dylan gets cherries, and Claire gets a candy." She said with a pause. "The winner also gets the name. Pretty Committee." Massie added.

"So that's what this is about?" Alicia gasped standing up.

"Well I made the name up. This is just a fair chance to get it back." Massie batted her eyelashes innocently. "Unless you're afraid." She added.

* * *

Apologies for taking so long to do this. I have been busy and I honestly didn't think anyone cared enough if I posted. The next chapter will be only the dares!

 **PLEASE** _Start to leave more detailed reviews. Ask questions if you like. Say more than 'update soon'. I get that you guys wanna finish the story and I appreciate it, but the actual questions and reactions keep me going and keep me interested in writing this story. What you guys like and dislike about characters and situations are also what drive the storylines so it helps especially when I am stuck or uninspired. This was rushed because I felt bad for not posting and I wanna write the actual dare chapter which is 1,000% next and MIGHT be up next weekend._

 **ALSO** _Check out the Polyvore page luxewrites for visuals on this story._


	14. Blow

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝟙𝟜: 𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕨

 **Friday, September 23, 2017**

 **10:48 P.M**

 **BLOCK ESTATE**

Alicia scoffed and stood on her feet to face Massie. "Oh I'm not afraid." She crossed her arms. "As Pretty Committee alpha, I have a wager to add." The girl said smugly, crossing her arms over her large chest, waiting on Massie to ask her what she wanted.

Hearing Alicia refer to herself as the 'Pretty Committee' alpha made Massie cringe. Though, she wouldn't show it. She nodded and plastered a smirk on her face before asking, "What do you propose?"

"The school resturant. The new Pretty Committee gets the resturant. The losers get Table 18." Alicia suggested. Even if she lost, she would get to keep her table.

"Deal." Massie nodded. "Everyone know the deal of the game?" She asked and recieved nods. "I just texted for the cars to be outside. You must complete everything on the list in no particular order, but you must have Snapchat pictures and videos to broadcast the night. Save everything to your memories so we can review them all at the end. If something serious happens and you need to stop then notify us, and we'll notify you if we need to." She explained. "Let the games begin."

* * *

 **Take a picture on the back of a** **motorcycle**

 _ **Massie, Kristen & Olivia**_

Massie, Kristen & Olivia loaded into their team assigned G-wagon that was all black, except for the purple sequin trim added on the sides of the car. Alicia and her team hauled into an identical car with a pink glitter trim, and both cars drove to seventh street, stopping at opposite ends and being let out to fend for themselves. Massie tightened the laces on her purple satin 'Grace' crystal Jimmy Choo embellished flats before making a run for it.

"Massie!" Kristen yelled after her friend before abruptly tying her Diane Von Furstenberg Paris suede flats and doing the same. "Slow down!"

"You never said we had to run!" Olivia called out, walking just fast enough to see where the other two girls were going.

"Motorcycle gang!" Massie yelled to her friends before stopping in front of what apparently was a biker bar. She noticed no one was tending to the bikes so she took her chance. "Kris, take my picture." she instructed before posing seductively, letting her Agent Provocateur Tanya Gown in Deep Violet fall off of her shoulders, and kicking her leg up on the motorcycle handle bars.

"Massie your crazy." Kristen giggled and grabbed her phone to snapchat the moment.

When Olivia finally caught up with the girls she smiled and ran behind Massie also sitting on the bike. The music from the bar played loud enough for the girls to hear and almost on instant, Massie and Olivia bean belting out the chores to Warrant's 'Cherry Pie', mumbling most of the lyrics and waving their heads around wildly.

"Let me get a video!" Kristen laughed at how wild her friends were so early in the night. True, the girls had a series of drinks along with small gossip with their former friends, but conservative Kristen already knew tonight would be a night to remember.

"Fuck this bun." Massie referred to her hairstyle that had already come undone. She took it out and shook her hair more so that it swayed perfectly. "Did you get it?" Massie asked, still siting on the bike.

"You two look so hot, should I send it to Derrick? Harris?" Kristen winked.

"Derrick is gonna freak out. I doubt he's watching my snaps."

"Well Harris will love it and I know he's watching mine." Olivia said confidently. Just before the girls could get themselves together to see which task they would complete next, they heard a series of loud noises coming from the bar.

"GET OFF OF OUR BIKES! HOOKERS!" A large man with a grayish brown beard, dark sunglasses and a black bandana yelled, charging towards the door.

"AHH!" The three girls yelled, Massie challenging to get off of the bike, almost pushing Olivia off in attempts to get away.

"We're sorry, sir we're so sorry!" Kristen yelled innocently, mentally unable to move or deal with being yelled at.

"Kristen come on!" Olivia yelled, yanking the arm of her best friend as she attempted to catch up with Massie.

* * *

 **Ask a cute guy where you can purchase hemorrhoid cream**

 _ **The (Current) Pretty Committee**_

"Can we just start by switching clothes with a mannequin? I will gladly do that dare like, right now." Claire stated, covering her chest with her jacket and checking everything around her with a long sigh. She didn't want to do any of these things but she had no choice in the matter. Alicia wouldn't let her get out of it so easily.

"Massie already got one." Alicia said, dismissing Claire's concerns. She didn't want to do this. But she couldn't say it. She hated being in such a neighborhood at night dressed as a prostitute and she thought Massie was insane or trying to get her kidnapped - maybe worse. "Look," Alicia showed the girls Massie's video. She could hear Kristen laughing in the background. Massie and Olivia looked like they were already having the time of their lives and Alicia missed being a part of a friendship that was just about fun. "Look Lyons, if you wanna complete a dare, there's CVS. It's 24 hours." She said pointing across the street.

"So?" Claire asked raising her eyebrow. She didn't understand what the CVS across the street had to do with her or the list. Most things consisted of the presence of drunk perverts. Something Claire was not ready for.

Dylan, apparently caught on faster than Claire, since she nodded and smirked. "Go find a cute guy, and ask him where the hemorrhoid cream is." Dylan gestured towards the school as the girls crossed the street.

"That's disgusting!"Claire shook her head. She had issues with buying pads, so there was no way she could openly ask a guy where the hemorrhoid creme was.

"Kuh-laire. Come awn it'll be fine." Alicia groaned. All of this time, Massie could be ahead of the game and Alicia would not be the one to do this.

"If it's so fine, you do it!" Claire snapped.

"Okay, but that leaves the more daring ones for you." Alicia challenged. She had no issue with dancing on bars and ordering drinks, she knew Claire wouldn't be able to handle it. "Can you even fake an orgasm?" She asked, crossing her arms and watching the blonde walk into the CVS.

"Can't I just ask the clerk?"

"The 40 year old with the chipped tooth? Nice try getting Massie to believe you think he's cute." Dylan shook her head. "Look, two guys by the juice. I'll come with you to get the video." Dylan smiled to comfort Claire who was walking slower than Alicia running.

Claire took a deep sigh and walked towards the two guys, mustering up enough confidence to get the dare over with. The closer she got, the quicker she stopped walking. "Dylan!" She whisper shouted. "They go to our school." She said, pleading so that she didn't have to do it. "I can't."

"They do?" Dylan rose her eyebrow looking at the guys to see if she recognized them. It was true, Milo Dean and Ace Sommers were 11th grade HARTS and Varsity football players, so why were they all the way down seventh street, buying juice? Ace Summers was blonde, rich, with a jaw line that could cut a well done steak and Milo - also rich, had dark hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. They both had the bodies of gods, an apparent requirement of Dalton's football team. Another requirement:

"Derrick said cranberry juice," Dylan and Claire heard from Milo's mouth. The girls were creeping behind them but they knew to complete the dare, these were the guys they had to ask. "Not juice cocktail." Milo scoffed.

"So? It tastes better with the vodka. It's probably what he meant." Ace added. Just like Derrick's immediate clique of guys, Ace and Milo were at Derrick's disposal. They ran and did whatever he wanted, when he wanted. Plus, the last thing they wanted was to not come through with the team.

"Why are they here? And with Derrick?!" Claire whispered again, backing up. Where there was Derrick, there was Cam. And Claire couldn't face this. "Massie had to set this up."

"C, you look smoking hot. Those guys are gonna drool over you and then tell Cam all about it."

"Oh, you mean how I need hemorrhoid cream?" Claire gasped, keeping her voice low. "So sexy. He's really gonna want me back."

"Open your jacket and take this." Dylan said simply handing Claire her phone, opened to Snapchat.

"Hey guys," Dylan seductively tossed her hair behind her ear and winked over at Claire. The guys smirked and tried not to check out both of the girls, failing miserably.

"Hi Dylan. Claire." Milo smirked to them, keeping his eyes on Claire and handing Ace the drink Derrick Harrington requested. "Why are you out here so late at night?"

"Dressed like that," Ace added, knowing it was on his friends mind. He wasn't completely surprised by Dylan but Claire? How could Cam let a girl like that go?

"Girls night out." She said obviously nodding towards Claire and then Alicia who was far down the isle, curves still seen from afar.

"Damn." Was all Ace could say giving his full attention to Alicia Rivera once he laid eyes on her.

"You?" Dylan asked Milo since Ace's mind was somewhere else.

"Football team won." Milo answered. "The teams down here celebrating. Kemp and Derrick put something together.

"Cool." Claire added, trying to be apart of the conversation. Milo was checking her out. She knew it but she didn't know how to act.

"Well, we'll let you go." Dylan smiled nudging Claire to get her phone ready. "I just have one question," Dylan said winking at the camera.

"Sure?" Milo said, confused as to why Claire had her camera out. He nudged Ace who was also taken back by the camera phone in their faces.

"Where can I get some hemorrhoid cream?" Dylan asked tilting her head with a grin on her face.

"What?" Milo asked raising his eyebrow, his facial expression immediately changed.

"Just asking for a friend." Dylan added and Milo's eyes shot to Claire.

"Not me!" Claire gasped and the two shot down to Alicia who was conveniently crossing her legs as she stood.

"Oh," Ace nodded slowly, looking at Dylan and Claire. "Uhm, maybe she should ask the clerk." The blonde male said raising his eyebrow before gesturing for Milo to join him upfront.

Claire sent the video to Snapchat and followed Dylan to the front of the store.

"Took you two long enough. Who'd you ask?" Alicia crossed her arms, looking at the girls.

Dylan gestured to Milo and Ace who were paying for their juice and smirked. "Milo was definitely checking C out." Dylan bragged and looked at Alicia.

"Oh he's cute." Alicia nodded in approval. He sort of favored Cam, but Alicia wouldn't mention that part.

"And he's on seventh with Cam, Derrick and I guess Josh." Claire pointed out shaking her head. "Massie had to know they were all gonna be on seventh street. She set us up."

"So what!" Alicia rolled her eyes. "If we run into them all we're doing is reminding them that we're hotter than any girl they'll see down here." Alicia pointed out even though she hoped she didn't run into Josh and Cam together.

"Alicia." Ace called out from the counter.

Alicia rose her eyebrow and turned so see the blonde haired guy waving at her.

"They have it!" He notified her with a smile. "Man I don't care, she's still hot." Ace said to Milo in a tone he _thought_ the girls couldn't hear.

"Claire's beautiful." Milo said with a smile on his face as he paid for the juices.

"They have what?" Alicia asked, scoffing over at Dylan and Claire, waiting on an answer. "They have what."

"Have a nice day, ladies." Ace said, winking over at Alicia.

* * *

 **Order a 'BlowJob' shot and yell it to the entire bar**

 **Table dance**

 **Get a piggy back ride from a stranger**

 **Ask a cute guy where you can purchase hemorrhoid cream**

 _ **Massie, Kristen & Olivia**_

"What the fuck was that Massie?" Kristen caught her breath and started to laugh. She was just as afraid of the guys as the other girls but Massie took the cake. "I thought you don't run!" She giggled shaking her head at how she reacted to the motorcycle guys.

"I also don't mess with bike gangs!" Massie yelled with a laugh. It was true. The girl never bothered to run but when she saw those guys she took off down the street running as if her life depended on it. "And you just froze Kris!" She laughed with Olivia who almost had to drag Kristen down the street.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry." Olivia laughed playfully mocking Kristen. The entire ordeal was hilarious. Before the girl could speak, she realized she had a snapchat. "Dylan just snapchatted me." She explained holding up her phone. They watched as Dylan and Claire asked two guys that looked familiar for hemorrhoid cream in what looked like a convenience store. The girls couldn't help but giggle when they 'told' the guys the cream was for Alicia. "Aren't those guys on the Dalton Football team?" Olivia asked, wondering what the preppy guys would be doing down seventh st.

"Yeah." Kristen nodded, looking at the video on her own phone due to snapchat settings. "Milo and Ace. You know, Kemp said the guys were all hanging out tonight. Including Milo and Ace since they're on the team. If Kemp is down here at some sleazy bar or strip club, I'm gonna snap on him!" Kristen said yelling only slightly and crossing her arms.

Derrick did tell Massie the guys were all hanging out tonight. She didn't know what she expected and even though she shouldn't be surprised they were in a strip club, she didn't know what to do if she ran into him, especially with their trip the next day. "Look, we don't have time to worry about that. The score is even right now and we gotta do something else on this list." Massie said, walking into a random bar. She glanced down at the alpha list and looked around for a moment to see what dare she was willing to do in this particular bar. It was dark, semi-sleazy and had only red and orange lighting. The chestnut haired girl walked straight to the bar and sat her nearly bare butt on the cushioned stool, gesturing for one of her blonde besties to get their phones out. Once she saw Olivia's pink iPhone 6 in the hair, Massie took a gulp and yelled, "CAN I GET A BLOWJOB SHOT! CAN ANYONE GIVE ME A BLOWJOB SHOT?!" She said hitting the bar just enough to get everyones attention.

Olivia yelled with laughter, as did Kristen. The entire bar was practically glaring at Massie. She looked ridiculous in the moment. Both blondes sat on opposite ends of their alpha and watched her slide off her fake ID to the bartender. "Wait," Olivia laughed. "That's a real thing?" She asked honestly shocked. She thought it was something Massie made up for the 'embarrassment' effect.

"Yeah, back in London we used to get them all of the time. Mostly because it's funny to order but they're actually good." Massie explained as her shot was placed infront of her. A Blow job shot was 1 part Kahlua, 1 part Bailey's, and topped with whip cream all in a shot glass. Massie smirked to her friends once she saw their faces looking at her drink."Can I order two more?" She asked the bartender as both girls reached into their bags and grabbed their ID's.

"Wait," Kristen grinned, "Record me." She said before Massie took out her phone. "CAN I GET A BLOW JOB SHOT?!"

"CAN I GET A BLOW JOB SHOT?" Olivia joined in. Massie's camera swayed between the two girls as they mimicked her previous actions.

"And sent." Massie smirked, sending the second video to Alicia's snapchat. "If we have to do all of these things, we definitely need more alcohol." Massie added with a smile. When the bartender came back, he winked over at Olivia and gave the girls their shots, which Massie rose hers with a smile. "To Massie's infamous hit list."

"To Massie's infamous hit list." The girls grinned and chimed shot glasses before taking down their shots.

"You know," We could easily get down this list all in this same bar. We can get done in a snap and make our way back to Dalton. Olivia suggested. "Hey," Olivia called out to the bartender. She smirked to her friends and looked back at the bartender. "Do you to requests?" She asked and the bartender lit up. "Music requests, I mean."

"Yeah." He nodded quickly and went back to get an iPad. He had to be barely twenty one. He still had a baby face. Long shaggy blonde hair all pulled into a bun with just alittle stubble on his chin and near his upper lip. He was muscular, not as bulky as Derrick and the boys which meant he probably didn't actually work out. Still, he looked good in the bars uniform. A simple black V neck with 'Bar 13' printed on the left side. His name tag rested right above the bars logo and read, 'Asher'. Asher came back with the iPad and sat it in front of Massie, because she was in the middle and all three girls could see. "It's just a playlist. I can only shuffle through it. It's about 1,000 songs but they're kinda dated." He explained, his eyes on Olivia.

"That's just fine with us," Olivia said winking at him. The blonde had a way of making men into putty. It was an art that Massie would need to rub off on her in their friendship. The three girls scrolled through the songs before Kristen found one they all liked. Right now, 'Rockstar' by Nickleback was almost finished and personally Olivia wanted to get this particular dare over with. "When this song is off, can you play this?" She asked, batting her long eyelashes.

"Yeah." Asher nodded and adjusted the playlist according to Olivia's request.

"And can you actually record us, for snapchat?" Massie added, handing him her phone. "You'll know when." In a few minutes, the girls heard the instrumental and looked at one another, grinning before they each climbed on top of the mahogany wood bar. The bar seemed like it was usually exciting, but these three girls were going to make it into an amazing night for everyone in attendance.

 _American woman, stay away from me_  
 _American woman, mama let me be_  
 _Don't come hanging around my door_  
 _I don't want to see your face no more_

Massie, Kristen and Olivia moved their hips seductively, looking over at Asher and Massie's phone as they danced along to Lenny Kravitz's voice through the speaker that filled the bar. By now it felt like all eyes were on them and they were actually soaking it in. None of the girls imagine they would be making such crazy memories during the night but so far they were all having such an amazing time.

 _I got more important things to do_  
 _Than spend my time growin' old with you_  
 _Now woman, stay away_  
 _American woman, listen what I say_

Olivia looked around the other end of the bar, at a few guys who were very attractive to her, and 'slipped' off of the bar, into the arms of a guy who looked like he belonged to some sort of college frat. "Are you okay?" The guy asked, holding the small blonde in his arm, laughing slightly.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled, batting her eyelashes at the guy, before thinking of another task that she could get out of the way. "Actually, my ankle kinda hurts. "Can you carry me closer to my friends?" She asked him. Massie and Kristen were still dancing and being recorded by Asher before Olivia called out to them. "Girls!" She laughed and they hurried for Asher to get Olivia on camera. Massie took her phone from Asher and got a better view while Olivia was still in the guys arms. When he sat her on the bar, Olivia gestured for Massie to keep the footage going. "Hey," She yelled over the music. "Do you have any idea where I can get some hemorrhoid cream?"

* * *

 **Do a body shot off of a fat guy**

 **Take a picture on the back of a** **motorcycle**

 _ **The ( current ) Pretty Committee**_

"Are you kidding me?! Alicia gasped as her snapchat notifications lit up. All she was seeing is Massie, Kristen and Olivia performing wild antics in some random and sleazy bar. The girl shook her head and checked their surroundings as she thought about what they could do to catch up with her former best friend. "They have five now! We still only have one." The spanish girl yelled as she looked for a bar. Within moments, she noticed a biker bar and walked straight in looking for the largest guy in the room. "Hey you." She said flirtatiously. She opened her leopard print fur jacket only slightly and looked at the rather large and rather old male with the gray brown beard, and a beer belly the size of Texas. "You wanna have some fun?" She asked with a wink.

"What kind of fun do you have in mind, little lady?" He asked checking out Alicia's body. It was enough to make her want to puke. His raspy voice creeped her out and his hand on her knee made her jump. "Body shots."

"Well alright." The man said ordering a few shots. "Why don't you open up that jacket and let's get this thing started." He requested and reached over to touch Alicia's fur jacket. The girl quickly swatted his hand away from her and pulled Dylan closer to her. "Well it's true what they say, pretty girls travel in packs."

"Well actually," Alicia moved away from the guy and held Dylan's arm for dear life. "We wanna do you. I mean body shots off of you." Alicia corrected herself and nodded towards Dylan.

"Yeah. It's so much more fun." Dylan added, forcing a smile as she hoped Claire was ready to record them.

Claire was clenching her bag and watching her friends, getting out her phone to record even though she was tempted to call the police.

"Whatever you ask for," The male licked his lips and grabbed the shot glasses, laying back only slightly. Alicia and Dylan moved closer to him, both looking at eachother and gulping slightly before finally fulfilling the request. Before Alicia could fully lift her head to take the shot, she felt the guys hand on her head, trying to push it down.

"STOP!" She yelled loudly and caused Dylan to very quickly lift her own head taking the shot.

"What did you do to her?!" Dylan yelled, challenging the man.

"I ain't did nothing she ain't want." The male insisted, trying to grab for Alicia. "Come on baby girl I'm sorry."

"We have to go," Alicia demanded. She was shaken up to say the least. This was what she was afraid of happening when she saw Massie's list. As of right now she just wanted to go home. She didn't think it was worth a bracelet and a clique name. "Did you get it?" She looked at Claire.

"Yeah." Claire nodded slowly. "I did." She assured Alicia and touched her shoulder.

"Then let's go!" Alicia yelled closing her jacket and walking out of the bar. She didn't want to talk about anything anymore. She couldn't deal with what just happened. As the three girls walked out of the bar, they noticed a group of motorcycles and stopped.

"Do you wanna get the picture? Or just go?" Dylan asked Alicia, honestly questioning for her safety and comfort.

"Just get the stupid picture." Alicia said quietly, grabbing her phone and going back to the snapchat app, before getting an incoming call from Massie. "Hold on." Alicia said as Dylan and Claire got on the bike and waited on her. "Massie's calling." She said and answered her phone. She could already hear loud music, and people screaming in the background, she was wondering why Massie was calling her during the game. To brag?

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Massie yelled through the phone. She couldn't tell if Massie's voice was high because of the music or outrage. "THAT WAS NOT OKAY! WHAT THAT GUY TRIED WITH YOU WAS DISGUSTING! WHERE ARE YOU? ALICIA! ALICIA!" She yelled waiting on a response.

"Some motorcycle gang bar." She answered. "I'm fine." She said to Massie, happy that even after everything, she was concerned about her.

"If you wanna stop say the word and we can all go back to my house." Massie waited and Alicia rolled her eyes with a scoff. Of course. Massie didn't care. She probably wasn't having fun and wanted to end the game. She would probably say Alicia got scared and turn it on her. Alicia wasn't having it. The girl hung up on Massie and looked at Dylan and Claire.

"Pose." She said quickly and they did as she said. Alicia quickly sent the photo to Massie's snapchat and put her phone in her bag. "Let's go." She said and started walking. "Now!"

"This is just like the one Cam has." Claire said more to herself, pretending to ride the still motorcycle. Dylan was still sitting behind her and looking over her shoulder at all of the gadgets on the bike.

"Can you ride it?" She asked and Claire nodded.

"Yeah. It's pretty easy." She explained before feeling Dylan's hands reach around her waist. "No Dylan! That'll start it." Just then, the loud noises on the motorcycle started up and the crowded bar seemed to all be coming in their direction.

"Turn it off!" Alicia yelled, watching her friends. "Claire, turn it off!"

"Alicia get on!" Claire yelled. "Get on now!" She said again and Alicia quickly did as she said. Within seconds, the bearded motorcycle guy was reaching for Claire's throat, and Claire took off with Dylan and Alicia behind her. She remembered all the moments that she spent learning to ride with Cam and put her learning to the test. Dylan's arms were around Claire's entire body it felt like, and all she could hear was Alicia screaming. Claire could hear more motorcycles behind her and she decided to stop and park while they were far enough away. "Run!" She told the girls when they stopped, running towards a second bar.

* * *

 **Pretend you're orgasming while sitting next to a cute guy.**

 **Send a love note to a guy at the bar/restaurant that is with his girlfriend/wife**

 **Get a security decal off of a patrol car**

 _ **Massie, Kristen and Olivia**_

"I think she hung up." Massie said looking at her phone. No matter how she felt about Alicia, or what the game was for, sexual assault wasn't okay and she could only imagine how scared Alicia was to have her face pushed down towards an older mans mid section, even if it was for a second. "She said she's okay but that was scary. I'm not feeling that." Massie explained.

"Well we already are winning. I say we stop and go to your house." Olivia suggested, playing with her hair.

"No, Alicia's too proud for that. And she just sent me the motorcycle picture. She's not stopping soon." Massie explained.

"Well we have five, what else is on the list that we can do here?" Olivia asked, and looked between the girls.

Kristen switched seats, sitting in the empty stool that separated Olivia from an attractive guy. "You better get this because I'm only doing it once." Kristen explained to Massie and Olivia.

"Doing what?" Olivia rose her eyebrows and got her phone ready to record Kristen whenever she was ready. Kristen winked at the camera and spread her legs only slightly. Her hands were only on top of her lap, but she began bouncing up and down making sexual noises. She peeked over at the guy who was avoiding looking at her, and got louder and louder with her moaning before she finally got his attention.

"Please tell me you got that." Kristen said honesly mortified. She was the least sexually expressive of the three so doing that was alot for her.

"Damn girl is that what you sound like?" Olivia asked jokingly. "I see why Kemp is all over you. That was hot." Olivia added with a grin before Asher came back over to the three.

"You girls are crazy." He said simply and slid them another three shots. "More compliments of the house." He explained and gestured to three guys that were looking at them.

"Kris." Massie said with a grin. "He has a girlfriend." Massie gestured to the guy she was sitting next to. She slid Kristen an eyeliner note that had a few flirty words, and gestured to the couple. Kristen looked behind herself at the guy and the girl, and took one picture holding up the note, so that the words were visable, and was on video sliding the note down to him.

"What?" Kristen heard from behind her. But not from the guy, from the girl. "Is this bitch serious?" The girl yelled across the bar. She tried to get closer to Kristen but her boyfriend pushed her back, trying to calm her. "You're making noises and sending my boyfriend shit? You wanna fuck my boyfriend you little blonde bitch!" She yelled.

"Miss you need to calm down." Asher stated and grabbed his cellphone.

"Keep your little slut friend in order!" The girl with long dark hair yelled, waving her hands around and reached for Kristen, grabbing a clump of her hair and yanking her head slightly before Massie and Olivia chimed in.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Massie yelled trying to loosen the girls grip around Kristen's long blonde hair.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!"

"I'm telling you to get the fuck off of my friends hair before I show you a bitch!" Massie yelled throwing the shots on the girl one by one which made her more angry since she couldn't get to Massie or Kristen.

"Seriously, I'll call the cops!" Ashton yelled before dialing the number. "Get out, everyone." He demanded, within seconds they could all see the cop cars. It wasn't the first time tonight the area needed cops. Especially with motorcycle thieves right down the street.

"Shit!" Massie yelled grabbing Kristen and Olivia's arms, holding her head down as she walked past the cops. She didn't want anyone to find out they were under age, walking around in lingerie. Especially not the police. Massie checked behind her seeing all of the police officers were distracted. "Come on, quick selfie." She said telling the girls to go fast. The picture was so bad, only the tops of their heads and the decal could be seen, but that's all they needed. "We have eight, we can't get caught now." She said linking arms with the girls and running into **' _Lace Gentleman Club_ '**, just to hide from the police.

* * *

 **Order a 'BlowJob' shot and yell it to the entire bar**

 **Pretend you're orgasming while sitting next to a cute guy.**

 **Table dance**

 **Send a love note to a guy at the bar/restaurant that is with his girlfriend/wife**

 **Get a piggy back ride from a stranger**

 _ **The ( current ) Pretty Committee**_

Dylan caught her breath as she walked into a random bar. There were cops all over and it gave her a pit in her stomach. "Come on, we should go somewhere else. Those biker guys probably called the cops. They could be looking for us." She explained and turned to both Alicia and Claire. Claire scoffed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Why would they look for us?" She asked, looking at her friend.

"You stole a motorcycle." Dylan explained.

"That guy ... you know what he did to Alicia. We should tell that."

"Okay, be sure to mention that we're seventeen hanging out in bars with fake IDs." Alicia added, challenging Claire. She was still disgusted. She felt disgusting and she didn't know what to do. She appreciated Claire. She was a good person and a damn good friend. Something Alicia wasn't. "Let's go down to a different bar." She suggested, walking past Bar 13. They walked down a few blocks and noticed 'New York Dolls', a gentlemans bar that looked clean enough for Alicia's comfort. She walked in and sat at the bar. "CANIGETABLOWJOBSHOT?!"Alicia yelled quickly. She looked back at Claire and Dylan who apparently looked confused. "Did you get it?"

"You never told us to get ready." The red haired girl replied, digging through her bag for her phone. "Try it again." Dylan asked and Alicia rolled her eyes.

"CANIGETABLOWJOBSHOT?!" Alicia yelled sighing and rolling her eyes. She looked around the bar and was actually surprised when the bartender brought her a shot. She examined it for a moment, and pushed them away, looking over at Claire. "Claire do something." Alicia demanded.

"She just stole a motorcycle." Dylan pointed out. Alicia was over the hunt. It was understandable but it wasn't fair to turn on Claire. Dylan didn't like it. Claire bit her lip and looked over the list, thinking about all of the things that didn't happen yet, biting her lip looking at a guy that was a few seats down.

"Do you want a blow job?" She asked, looking at her friends and taking the shot walking down to him.

Alicia and Dylan gasped, looking down at Claire before following her, keeping the snapchat app open.

"I was wondering if you want a blow job." She asked, holding up the shot for Dylan's snapchat and handing it to the male who she knew was checking her out.

"I wouldn't mind one from you." He winked, turning his body while he faced Claire. He looked almost exactly like Zac Efron, 2010 era and even Claire was taken back by how attractive he was.

"Do something," Alicia said to Claire. She had no idea what Claire would do off of the list, but it had better be good. Alicia looked between Claire and Mr. Blowjob, waiting for something to happen, even Mr. Blowjob looked to be waiting. The guy seemed to be grabbing drinks with a few drinks with two - equally attractive guys, and Claire had already interrupted their conversation. The blonde haired girl with the baby face took a deep breath, and sat up on the bar, spreading her legs so that they were on the opposite ends of Mr. Blowjob.

"She's crazy." Dylan laughed loudly starting the snapchat video. "Claire Lyons is fucking crazy!" She said to Alicia who was even entertained to see what Claire had up her sleeve.

"UH HUH, YES..." Claire yelled louder, getting the attention of everyone around them. She waved her hair around, which seemed like sex appeal, but it was only to hide her face and how nervous she was, she continued making moaning sounds and even moving her body before she stopped and looked at the guy. "How was that?" She asked him, instead of her girlfriends. She'd rather him tell her she looked like an idiot then them. It's not like she'd ever had sex to know how it should sound.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." He admitted, blinking up at Claire and looking at his friends for a moment. For the brief second that he looked away, Claire's entire body was leaning over the bar.

"I need a blow job." She said and took down the shot herself before looking at Alicia and Dylan. "Keep recording." She demanded before getting on top of the bar and wiggling her hips, dancing infront of Mr. Blowjob himself. She was off beat, Claire was never the best dancer, but she still had him and his friends attention.

"Move over Lyons!" Alicia yelled out and climbed over the bar. What was it about Claire? She was a nice person. She had a pretty face but she wasn't the sexy one. _How was she the one being hit on by all the hot guys tonight_? Alicia's hips moved slowly, more seductively and sexily then Claire's did. She looked like a video vixen. The moment she climbed the bar, guys crowded around and Claire took a seat.

"You still did amazing." Mr. Blowjob whispered in Claire's ear. She got chills.

"Uhm, thanks." She smiled, blinking her blue eyes nervously as she watched him. Dylan was rerecording the 'table dance' video with Alicia's version, and Claire was talking to a very attractive older guy. "I'm Claire."

"Chase." Mr. Blowjob added.

"Wow, C & C. Sounds great together, don't you think?" Chase's friend chimed in, checking Claire out.

"You're very beautiful." Chase added, ignoring his friends comment. Claire however, couldn't. C + C did sound good together. But it was a roller coaster ride that ended miserably and she had no idea why.

"Claire." Dylan called out. She was standing at the other end of the bar, while Alicia danced. The brunette abruptly stopped when she saw her two friends huddle up. Dylan borrowed a pen from the bartender and smirked as she penned a note on a napkin and quickly took a picture of it. She slid it to a couple near the bar and watched the male for his reaction like snapchat cameras. Instead of the reaction Dylan expected, the male shook his head, almost in horror and the girlfriend came from behind him.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you sending my boyfriend notes?" The brunette asked challenging Dylan.

"Lou!" The male yelled out grabbing his girlfriends arm. "Don't do this again."

"This is the second time a bitch came at my boyfriend and just because I couldn't get to the last one doesn't mean I won't beat your ass!" _Lou_ clarified, watching the red haired girl infront of her.

"Dylan, let's go somewhere else. I got the video." Alicia whispered in Dylan's ear.

"Whoa," Dylan said holding up her hands. "You misunderstood." Dylan assured Lou. "Or maybe I did." Dylan bit her lip.

"What are you doing?" Alicia whispered, her eyes still on Lou. The girl looked strong, crazy strong. Alicia could tell she was Spanish. She was a bomb shell, similar body build as Alicia's but her raven hair was long, down to her butt and straight and her body was almost covered in tattoos.

"I usually have a radar for this." Dylan batted her eyelashes. "I was talking about you hun." She said causing Alicia, Claire, Lou and her boyfriend to be confused. She had a feeling the girl wouldn't let her leave the bar alive, so she improvised. "I'm out having fun and I couldn't help but notice you. My girl and I like to have fun and if you can tell, I'm kinda into spanish girls." She said looking over at Alicia. Alicia blinked her brown eyes and looked at her friend with the red hair. She had no idea what was going on.

"Oh," Lou stepped back and looked at her boyfriend for a moment. She looked between Dylan and Alicia and nodded slightly. "You two look good together." She stated, getting a 'thank you' mouthed by Alicia.

"Let's go Dylan... baby." Alicia cringed, rolling her eyes at Dylan and walking past her.

"Dylan, you're Dylan Marvil, right?" Lou asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Dylan watched the girl with a shrug.

"You know, I've had like ... experiences with girls before." Lou informed, suddenly changing her tune with Dylan.

"Oh?" Dylan nodded in confusion and Alicia stopped walking, turning to Dylan and Lou.

"Yeah. And I always thought you were super pretty on TV." Lou added, pulling Dylan in and kissing her deeply, holding the girls small waist.

"Oh My God!" Alicia yelled with a laugh, pulling out her phone and snapchatting the moment, titling it 'bonus'. "This is crazy." Alicia laughed as she recorded.

"Yeah it is." Lou's boyfriend nodded with a gasp. "This is so fucking hot. You have a hot as girlfriend."

"You too." Alicia nodded slowly and looked up at Lou's boyfriend, tapping Claire. "Can you give me a piggy back ride?"

"What?"

"Yeah." She gestured for Claire to record. "While Lou is distracted. It's uhm, the one thing I miss about dating guys." She said before the male turned and let Alicia climb on his back.

* * *

 **Saturday, September 24, 2017**

 **12:12 AM**

 **LACE GENTLEMANS CLUB**

Josh sat in Lace Gentalman's club and watched over Alicia's snapchat. He thought she was spending the night at Massie's house but Massie was nowhere in sight. All he saw was Alicia being wild, and wearing next to nothing. And honestly it bothered him. He watched Alicia take a shot over a strange man and him 'touch' her? He wanted to leave and call Alicia and find out what was going on, but he couldn't even mention it to his friends. He watched Kemp and a few of the _other_ football players receive lap dances from some of the most beautiful girls Josh had seen. And he, just wanted his girlfriend. "Pass me another cigar." Josh asked Plovert, trying to calm his own nerves.

"Dude, you okay?" He asked watching Josh. He seemed distracted. Chris himself, had been watching Dylan's snapchat. She looked amazing, Claire looked sexy and he knew Alicia was with the both of them. If Josh saw what Chris saw trolling the Pretty Committee's snapchats than he understood why Josh was upset.

"I'm good." Josh said lighting his cigar. "Man, I'm so good." He tried to assure Chris even though he wasn't sure of it himself.

"These girls are sexy as hell!" Kemp yelled sitting in the small gap between Josh and Plovert, checking on them. "They strip completely nude, man I can't take it." Kemp laughed drunkenly. Ofcourse Kemp picked a fully nude club to bring all of the guys. It was typical. "I gotta see Kristen before I go home. I'm getting so ha-"

"Double shot!" Josh and Plovert yelled just before Kemp could finish his , most likely vulgar statement. The entire 'don't talk about your girls' rule was probably the reason the guys were all wasted after two hours.

"Fuck you!" Kemp said and took down another double shot. He thought he would be the one to win the game, but now he was realizing how much he talked about Kristen everyday. "Move over." He demanded and moved his body only enough that Josh and Chris had no choice but to move over. "Man what the fuck? Cam's drunk as fuck because he can't stop crying over Claire - like literally crying like a fucking pussy. Derrick's probably in the bathroom talking to Massie or beating off, and you look like a sad ass Spanish bulldog." Kemp looked over at Josh and shoved his shoulder slightly. "What's up?"

"I am .. fine." Josh replied and inhaled is cigar before blowing it in Kemp's face. He needed a distraction. Any distraction because he can't think of anything but what Alicia was doing right now.

"Whatever." Kemp stood up and took a moment to catch his balance before he stumbled over to Cam. The curly haired guy had his face down deep in the couch cushion and his beer was still in his hand. "Dude! Cam! You okay." Kemp hurried, shaking Cam before he heard him groan.

"NO!" He yelled and Kemp's took a deep breath of relief before sitting next to Cam and propping him up. "I FUCKED UP! I F-"

"Are you crazy?! Are you insane?!" Kemp said practically tackling Cam. There was no way he would let Cam yell out that he had sex with Alicia while Josh was a few seats down. "Dude." Kemp spoke in a lower tone, still covering Cam's mouth. "Josh will fucking kill you if he finds out. Do you understand?" Cam blinked and nodded, his mouth still covered by Kemp, and he hadn't even tried to fight it.

 _ **Take a photo in the mens bathroom. Get a guys underwear. Do a body-shot off of a fat guy**_

 **Massie, Kristen & Olivia**

Massie stood by the entrance if Lace, adjusting her outfit before walking in. She looked around and was surprised at how nice the place actually was to be a strip club, especially after the other places she had seen. The walls were a seductive red, and draped with chiffon fabric. There were TV's and some of the most beautiful girls Massie had ever seen, dancing on stage and podiums wearing ... nothing! absolutely nothing. Massie gasped to herself and turned to her friends speaking lowly. "I can run and get a picture in the men's room and then we can go. I don't wanna be here too long." She explained and heard Kristen gasp. "What?"

"Theres fucking Kemp!" She yelled out before being quickly silenced by the both of her girlfriends. "I knew his dirty ass would be in a strip club! Didn't I! Didn't I say it?" The blonde asked, looking between the two girls for conformation.

"Kristen! You need to chill. I really don't want any of them seeing us here. Just stand in the back and I'll be right back." Massie said smoothly before covering her face and walking along the wall b-lining directly to the bathroom and storming in.

"Plus, we can sit back and spy on him. See what he does when he's not around and he's with his boys." Olivia suggested and Kristen actually calmed down. "It looks like he's just talking to Cam." Kristen said nodding to herself and feeling better about the situation now that she took the time to pay attention.

Massie stumbled into the bathroom and kept her eyes down on her phone hoping she didn't have to see anything that she didn't want to. _How sanitary could the mens bathroom in a strip club really be?_ She honestly had no idea what she was walking into.

"Whoa!" She heard a males voice and some muffling with clothing before she heard her name. "Massie?"

"Derrick?" She looked up and nearly froze. "What are you doing here?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm in the mens bathroom taking a piss. What are you doing here? What the fuck are you wearing?" He asked, zipping up his pants. "Cover yourself up, I thought you were a stripper." He explained, before reaching to tie her silk slip closed.

"Wash your hands!" Massie yelled before he could touch her.

"Cover yourself up!" He replied before walking over to the sink and washing his hands. "Dudes don't even wash their hands."

"Don't ever tell me that again." Massie said with a straight face, shaking her head.

"What are you wearing?" He replied.

"You don't like it?"

"I like it. I bet every guy that's seen you likes it but that's not the point." Derrick shook his head. He knew how hot and sexy Massie was and could be, he knew guys constantly checked her out, but them seeing her in school appropriate clothes, and guys seeing her in lingerie were two different things. He didn't like this. "I can't be seen with you."

"What?!" Massie yelled crossing her arms. The girl was honestly offended. What did he mean? "What the fuck do you mean you can't be seen with me?"

"Massie chill." Derrick said chuckling and shaking his head before walking closer and putting his arms around her small waist. "It's this thing the guys have going on. The more we talk about our girls the more we have to drink. So if they saw you here ..."

"I'm actually offended more that you aren't belligerently drunk." Massie said crossing her arms.

"I have self control." He assured her, and kissed her gently.

"Oh I like that quality in my man."

"Now what are you doing here?" He asked again. Massie sighed knowing Derrick wouldn't let it go easily, so she reached in her bag and showed him the laminated, purple paper.

"Massie's infamous hunt list?" He said reading the list, looking at what was checked off. "You did this shit?"

"Kris, Liv and I, yeah. Our team has been leading for a while."

"Is this what you do at your sleepovers?"

"Only after we destroy the feather pillows." She winked kissing him again. "I just need my picture in the men's bathroom." She said before handing him her phone and posing next to the urinals. She puckered up and poked her butt out near the urinal, making faces at Derrick.

"You look so hot." He said looking down at the list he had in his hand, checking it off for his girlfriend. "How the hell are you planning to break into Dalton?" He asked, freezing when he read the question.

"I have no idea." She replied looking over at the list. "Can I have your underwear?"

"What?"

"Your underwear." Massie said again, biting her lip playfully, running her index finger against his waistband.

"Massie.." He said before regretting what he would do next. He began to walk to the stalls before Massie touched his shoulder. "If I see something new, I'll throw a dollar at it." She winked. She had already seen Derrick naked and she really didn't have the time to wait on him.

"It's not the same." He pouted shyly before cracking a smile, and kicking off his Yeezus sneakers. He unziped his jeans and wiggled out of them, before taking down his Hugo Boss briefs and jumping when he heard the door.

"Du- What the fuck?" Kemp yelled and started laughing when he saw Derrick's nude body from the waist down. "What are you doing?" He asked with a loud laugh before recognizing the girl standing beside him. "Massie?" Kemp's tone changed to a more smug and douchey vibe that made Massie scoff and Derrick stand infront of her to quickly close her jacket.

"What do you want?" Derrick asked.

"What are you doing?" Kemp asked with a grin on his face. "I'll tell you what you're doing, you're getting plastered tonight! Fucking zoinked. Massie say your goodbyes because he's about to be done! Finished! Fanito."

"Kristen's outside." Was all Derrick could say. Before Kemp could think, his blonde girlfriend was standing beside him.

"Massie-"

"Don't look!" Kemp said, covering Kristen's eyes as Derrick rushed to get his underwear off and his pants back off. "Talk." He told Kristen, still covering her eyes.

"Massie?" Kristen said in confusion to what was happening.

"Yeah Kris?" Massie said, holding back a laugh at how crazy all of this had been.

"Uhm, Olivia did the shot off of that fat kid on the football team."

"RANDY?!" Both Derrick and Kemp laughed loudly, wishing they had seen it all.

"God damn Randy is getting more action than me tonight?" Kemp scoffed.

"Keep it that way." Kristen demanded. "Now we only have three left."

"Two, Derrick gave me his underwear." Massie explained.

"I thought you were giving him a blow job." Kristen laughed as the girls walked out of the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Kemp looked at Derrick as they also walked out of the bathroom to Lace Gentalmans club.

"Not a blowjob." Derrick said fixing his pants. The group of four walked out of the bathroom and to the main area of the club where everyone was, and now Randy was doing shots off of Olivia.

"Liv!" Massie giggled and started taking pictures. "Come on! Let's go! Two more!"

"Two more?!" Olivia popped up and practically ran for the door. After Olivia was Kemp, stopping when he saw Kristen.

"I missed you tonight." The male explained to his girlfriend. "Hurry up and kiss me so they don't see." Kemp pouted and puckered his lips, smiling when Kristen kissed him.

'I LOVE YOU TWO KEMP!" She yelled with a laugh before running out of the door.

"SSSSSHHHHHHOOOOOOTTTTTTTTSSSSSS!" Could be heard yelled by almost the entire football team after Kristen's antic and Kemp walked back over to the couches, taking down his shots. "Derrick was getting a blow job by Massie. How many does he have to take?"

* * *

 **Dress a window mannequin in your own clothes**

 **Take a photo in the mens bathroom**

 **Get a guys underwear**

 **The ( current ) Pretty Committee**

Alicia burst into laughter, tugging at Dylan for a moment forgetting what tonight had been like her before this moment. She couldn't believe how crazy her friend was. Dylan was wild as long as Alicia could remember but the entire incident was hilarious. "You literally just made out with that girl!" Alicia laughed in amusement.

"Guys, they got three more." Claire spoke over her friends and looked around. They five more tasks they needed to complete, while Massie's team only had two more. Claire glanced down the street, seeing a few closed clothing boutiques and strip clubs, so she figured she'd take her chances. "Dylan your mom has a store on seventh street?"Merri-Lee Marvil had more than a few ventures. Day-time television, reality television, and fitness branding - including one New York gym, and a few stores selling fitness gear and merchandise. "On seventh St?"

"Why?" Alicia added looking up through the glass window where she saw Dylan's face modeling her mothers fitness clothing line. "Do you still even work out?" Alicia said as a dig. Dylan looked amazing in all of the pictures plastered in the windows, but Alicia thought she'd make just as good a fitness model.

"No idea?" Dylan scoffed as she looked around the area. Her mother mostly signed her name to things - she probably just figured seventh street was 'close enough to fifth'. She rose her eyebrow and examined the pictures of herself. Her butt looked huge and she wasn't sure if she saw it as a good thing. The pictures featured her 'old' nose, she missed it. Her abs weren't super defined - she stood for herself and demanded no retouching, only filtering. Maybe she should've stayed quiet. Alicia was saying she looked fat, right?" The girl cautiously covered her stomach with her arm and was broken out of her thoughts by Claire's soft voice.

"You think your'e mom can let us in? We can switch the mannequins clothes." The blonde suggested.

"Oh, yeah." Dylan nodded going over to the pad key and sighing to herself trying to clear her head. "I can get us in." She explained. "She usually uses either me, or one of my sisters birthdays." The red head explained. "I'll start with mine, obvi." She joked slightly before typing in her birthday and hearing the door buzz. "Figures." She winked as the girls walked into the entrance. "Wait," Dylan said adbruptly stopping at the door.

"What?" Alicia gasped.

"My mom told me some of her stores have motion detectors that need to be shut off - in case of theft and judging by the area I guess this one would."

"Why didn't you say that?!" Alicia yelled, backing out from the door.

"Look, I don't know how to shut them off, but she said they are only 2 inches off of the ground so just lift your foot high." She said as if it were obvious. She demonstrated what she meant and waited on the girls to do the same. "Who's doing this?"

"Can we all?" Claire requested before she noticed Alicia stripping one of the male mannequins.

"I gotta cover up." She blurted out. She almost felt dirty after everything. She clenched the clothes and ran back to the dressing room to change.

"You think she's really okay?" Claire asked rubbing her lips together as she thought about what happened to Alicia. The girl seemed okay for a brief moment.

"If she's not, she won't tell us." Dylan pointed out looking around the clothing store before seeing a few packs of underwear. "Do you prefer boxers or briefs?" Dylan smirked, taking a picture of the underwear with a winking face. Alicia emerged from the stalls, wearing clothes the tiny girl could probably swim in, tying the drawstring to _her_ pants as tight as it would allow before hopping back on the podium to dress the male in her lingerie. "Someone go out and get a window shot of me doing it." Alicia explained.

"I can." Claire said simply and walked out of the door quickly and hearing the scream from Dylan.

"The motion detector!" She yelled and both girls looked at her blinking innocently. "It's a silent alarm. Alerting the police! We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Dylan yelled grabbing everything they had.

"Claire get the picture!" Alicia yelled frantically before three girls made a run for it.

* * *

 ** _TWO MORE TASKS! TEAMS ARE TIED!_**

 _Who do you think will win?_

 _ANYWAYS LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READING AND I'M HAPPY YOU ARE ENJOYING IT. I HAVE SO MANY PLOT PLANS IN STORE._

 ** _PLEASE Start to leave more detailed reviews. Ask questions if you like. Say more than 'update soon'. I get that you guys wanna finish the story and I appreciate it, but the actual questions and reactions keep me going and keep me interested in writing this story. What you guys like and dislike about characters and situations are also what drive the storylines so it helps especially when I am stuck or uninspired._**

 ** _ALSO Check out the Polyvore page luxewrites for visuals on this story._**


	15. Battle Of The Heirosy

_Look at theeluxelife on POLYVORE for visuals into both stories._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around with me,_

 _XOXO_

* * *

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝟙𝟝: 𝔹𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕝𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕚𝕣𝕠𝕤𝕪

 _Massie, Olivia and Kristen_

Massie pulled her purple robe shut as the girls walked down the street. "Okay," Massie started speaking, as she stopped at a random store. "How the hell do we break into a store, and how the hell do we break into Dalton?" Massie asked her friends, wondering if they had any ideas. Her, she had none.

"Well, we can get into the Dalton school store, imagine when they come in on Monday and see the gym gear is switched out with lingerie?" Olivia laughed at just the idea. The entire school would be at a loss for words.

"Yeah, that's hilarious. But again, how the hell do we get into Dalton?" Massie rubbed her lips together and thought for a moment, crossing her arms tapping her foot.

"I have a key." Kristen said with a smirk, looking into her bag and pulling out her key chain. "What?" She asked when the two girls infront of her gasped.

"How do you have a key?" Massie asked, looking at Kristen in almost an awe.

"It's only to the sports wing. The locker rooms, the fitness room, the store and the pool." Kristen explained, she could imagine a crown emoji floating over her head as she spoke. "All team captains have them. For weekend practices and stuff like that. They handed them out to all of us in the summer time." Kristen explained.

"So Derrick has one?" Massie clarified, wondering why he didn't mention it when they talked about her breaking into the school.

"Yeah, he's a football captain, ofcourse he has one. They probably printed that boy five just in case." Kristen explained since Derrick Harrington was a Dalton Academy treasure. He was every ounce of school royalty and even the staff jumped through hoops to please him.

"Kristen, you're a genius." She smirked looking at her friend and pulling both blondes in for a hug. Even with all the craziness of the night, Massie couldn't have been happier with the people she chose to spend the night with.

"So, we might actually win." Olivia pointed out with doe eyes. But, instead her look was with caution.

"Oh, we can't have that." Massie grinned deviously before taking out her phone and texting The Pretty Committee.

* * *

 ** _Get a security decal off of a patrol car_**

 _The Pretty Committee_

"Claire! How can you be such an idiot?!" Alicia yelled at the blonde girl infornt of her. She couldn't remember if it were the second or third time she had ran from the police that night, but the new record wasn't something the brunette was okay with.

"Alicia, just stop!" Dylan yelled and rolled her eyes. Claire had a lot going on and tonight, she was actually forgetting and having fun. Dylan wouldn't let Alicia's attitude ruin it for Claire. "Shut up. We have two more tasks left and theres a few cop cars right there. Just, let me distract them and one of you take the decal." Dylan informed. She was taking charge in a way that Alicia didn't appreciate but still, she was sitting back and waiting on the perfect time. "Hello officers." Dylan brushed her blonde hair out of her face and stood directly infront of her poster so that they knew who she was.

"That's you?" One of the officers said, standing up straight. The two responding officers were younger than Dylan imagined, which would make this a lot easier.

"Yeah, Ryan Marvil." The red head grinned and stuck her hand out. Dylan used her 22 year old sisters name, in case it got back to her mother and _she_ was under age. She could see her outfit was distracting the guys but it was all in her favor. "This is my moms store, I had to get a few things but I forgot to turn the detectors off." She explained with a slight pout hoping her antics would work.

"Oh, well, that's fine." Officer Turner answered. He was tall, muscular and fresh out of the academy. Dylan herself hadn't had any in a while but he was looking better and better in his uniform. His friend too. "You, enjoy the rest of your night Ms. Marvil." He said looking up at the poster, and back down to the girl in the flesh.

"Please, call me _Ryan._ " The red haired girl winked in his direction, wiggling her hips in his direction as he walked off.

"Wait!" Was like music to her ears. Dylan heard the officer calling out to her and she span back on her toes. "Ryan," Officer Turner licked his lips, and pushed the longer parts of his brown hair out of his face, cracking a smile. "You can call me Danny." He informed her.

"Okay," Dylan spoke flirtatiously. " _Danny._ " She repeated the name, hoping he had more to say.

"And if you want," Danny continued. "You can call me sometime this weekend." He smiled hopefully, looking at Dylan's green eyes. Dylan thought for a short moment of what she would do. This was a hot older guy, who thought she was her hot older sister. However, guys her age weren't working out and this guy clearly had something going for himself, more than just football and weed.

"Yeah," Dylan nodded reaching into her clutch, grabbing her phone and handing it to him. "Put your number in."

"We got it!" Claire peeked out, wondering what was taking her friend so long before realizing she was 100% flirting with the officer. Typical _Dylan_.

"Oh," Dylan nodded uninterested, before turning back to Danny when he handed her the phone. "Well, I'll talk to you later." The girl seductively winked before walking over to the girls. "He is so hot." Dylan grinned, watching her friends.

"Okay but will his looks get us into Dalton?" Alicia asked crossing her arms with an eyeroll. They were so close and still so far. Alicia was not giving up her clique's name and her exclusive eating area.

"Well, I have a way." Claire said almost in awe of what she got on her phone. A text message from Massie. "Massie texted me:

 _Decided to throw you bitches a bone. Dalton Academy is unlocked at the sports entrance._

 _Locking up when we leave so run sluts."_

Alicia, Dylan and Claire glanced between eachother and gasped before fiddling with Claire's phone to quickly call the car service.

* * *

 ** _Dress a window manniquin in your own clothes_**

 _Massie, Olivia and Kristen_

Kristen strutted down the halls of Dalton Academy, grinning to herself and the girls genius plant to shake up the clique heirosy. She was beyond excited for everything to come and that even Skye Hamilton and the DSL Daters couldn't touch them. Kristen's blue glitter sequin keychain spun in the air as the girls took the shortcut through the fitness gym.

"We've got time to kill." Massie said honestly, sitting on one of the bench presses and sending Derrick a seductive picture of her in her outfit. As far as Massie was concerned, everything she wanted to happen was going the way she wanted it and the beautiful girl didn't need to break a sweat. Neither did her best friends.

"Damn, didn't Kemp look hot tonight?" Kristen smiled, filling the silence with thoughts of her boyfriend while the two other girls took selfies to send to theirs.

"Eh," Massie grinned, looking at her best friend. Kemp was always very attractive. But Massie could never be attracted to him. Derrick was the hottest guy in their clique, hands down and Massie already knew she hit the jack pot.

"What's all this about a blow job?" Olivia grinned wiggling her eyebrows seeing this to be the time she could mention what she had heard earlier in the night,

"What's all this about body shots over Randy?" Massie and Kristen both burst into laughter. Of all the hot and single guys on the sports team, Olivia picked the most unexpected.

"Hey, he's the only one that wouldn't have a chance with a girl like me." Olivia said honestly. The statement was true. Randy was the kind of guy that only joined the football team to make friends with the cool guys, and be linked to beautiful girls. And while he was automatically invited to all of Derrick and Kemp's parties, the girls never linked to him.

"So fucking noble." Kristen grinned before standing. "Come on, let's go change our clothes." Kristen stated since she was sure the 'Pretty Committee' was close by.

"These sports clothes are actually really cute if we girled them up." Massie said as they entered the store and looked at the window display."

"Well borrow D's clothes and show these bitches how it's done." Olivia winked as she practically stripped one of the mannequins.

"Maybe that can be your next state of the union post." Kristen pointed out since it did seem like a good topic.

"I could definitely wear Derrick's better than he can."  
"I dunno Mass," Kristen joked. "He has that whole muscular athlete thing going for him."  
"And I have the whole, hot WAG with big tits thing going for me." Massie pointed out.

* * *

Derrick sat in the strip club, his mind on Massie as she sent him a seductive picture along with 'imagine what else you'd be seeing if you gave me your key 😉 '. He thought about what Massie could be referring to until he remembered his captains key. The key he used for weekend practices. The same one he left in his gym bag that was only in the limo that was waiting for the guys outside of the club. He thought to himself before tapping Kemp, giving up on the idea of not mentioning the girls since they all failed miserably. "Man, we gotta go." He said with more of a grin.

"What? Massie said it's your bedtime?" Kemp challenged, looking at his best friend with glassy eyes.

"No." Derrick scoffed. "Massie said she's about to skinny dip in the Dalton pool with Kris and Olivia." Derrick said, knowing it was something Kemp would definitely want to see. "We gotta go."

"WE GOTTA GO!" Kemp repeated to the guys and Derrick punched him in the chest.

"What are you doing?" Derrick whisper shouted. He barely wanted Kemp there if Massie was naked, he damn sure didn't want the entire football team around her.

"We're everyone ride." Kemp pointed out. He couldn't leave a bunch of rich kids on 7th street for the night and there was no point in calling separate cars for everyone when they were all crashing at Kemp's house. "Come on, you don't want them seeing Massie? Leave their asses in the limo." Kemp gave an obvious solution.

"Where are we going?" Milo spoke up as the team gathered. His blue eyes glimmering as the team gathered around Derrick and Kemp, like they always did.

"The limo." Derrick said simply. "Go."

* * *

 ** _Skinny dip in Dalton Academy pool_**

"The doors still open." Dylan said catching her breath after running from the car over to the sports center entrance and swinging open the door. The three girls ran through the halls and stopped when they noticed Massie, Olivia and Kristen's clothing in the window of the Dalton School school. "They must already be at the pool." Dylan said before kicking off her heels and starting to run in the direction of the pool. By now her feet were killing her but the Adrenalin was helping her and her friends get to the pool before the other girls. "Run bitch!" Dylan said speaking more to Alicia who was doing her usual 'run' down the halls.

"Wait," Massie said as she walked around the pool area, hearing the girls running in the hall running towards them. "They're here." Massie stated and began to take off the Dalton Academy Hoodie, completely naked considering her previous outfit. "Let's give it a fair shot." Massie proposed. "You two keep your clothes on. And record. I'll wait for them to come in." Massie said. Her posture was straight and she stood with a confidence as if she weren't completely naked.

Dylan ran into the pool area and gasped when she saw Massie and how bold she was. The red head was almost halted by the sight of the chestnut haired beauty. Dylan only snapped out of her shock when she felt Claire and Alicia bump into her back. "Stop." She said before the girls walked past her and made themselves comfortable.

Alicia was also taken back with seeing Massie naked, and how good she actually looked, before Alicia spoke. "Wow Mass," Alicia said in a mocking tone before clapping. "Your really trying to milk that school slut reputation that Derrick's girls usually obtain. Olivia better watch out." The girl said crossing her arms over her large sized hoodie, waiting on Massie to respond.

"Come on Leesh, are you trying to draw attention away from the final challenge?" Massie said challenging the girl. "Strip. This is the final challenge. Alpha to alpha." She said gesturing for the girl to strip down to the nude. "Kris," She said as Alicia tried to quickly remove her recently obtained clothing. "Drop it in." She asked before Kristen Gregory dug through the box they had waiting in their car.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Kristen said, counting five shiny objects into the pool, stepping back when she was finished.

"What's that?" Claire asked, biting her lip, wondering if she really wanted to know even though she was dying of curiosity. Before anyone could say something, Claire walked over to her cheerleading locker that was in the same room off to the side. Claire unlocked the combination and took out her hoodie, slipping it on. The game was over, there was no sense in looking like a 'Pretty' woman.

"Oh, those are the previously new and improved PC charm bracelets." Massie answered, using her eyes to taunt Claire. Her eyes were almost hypnotizing. "The ones I got before you bitches ditched me." She said looking at the three girls. "Genuine gold. Whoever grabs the most is the rightful Pretty Committee alpha." Massie instructed once Alicia was naked.

"Massie, you can barely swim." Alicia pointed out, even though she had the same fate. The girls were almost ready to jump in before someone burst through the doors. "What the fuck?" Alicia yelled and quickly covered herself when she saw every member of the football team waltz into the pool room. The almost silent room was filled with echos and yelling over the two girls as the guys entered.

"Come awn Leesh!" Massie yelled. She didn't imagine all of the football team to be around. She only ever wanted Derrick Harrington to see her naked but atleast everyone would see first hand what he was bragging about.

"Okay, you guys need to go." Olivia spoke up, walking over to the group and gesturing for them to leave. No one signed up for this and even though Olivia wasn't naked, her best friend Massie was. And even though she didn't like Alicia, she'd momentarily give her the same respect. Olivia shooed the guys away to the doors, ignoring their pleas and everything else they had to say. "Wait at the door. We'll let you in when we all have on clothes." She said looking around the room. Now, Dylan was also wearing clothing she obtained from her cheerleading locker so Alicia and Massie were the only two that could stand to be covered up. "Let's get this over with. Are you both ready?" She asked before both alphas nodded. "Go on three." Olivia instructed. "One. Two. Three!"


	16. The Cunt Committee

_Check out my new story, 'The Head Turners', the story of the Dalton underclassman that admire the Clique. 90210 vibes - not crossover._

 _Also, look at luxewrites on POLYVORE for visuals into both stories._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around with me,_

 _XOXO_

* * *

 **3 AM**

 **DALTON ACADEMY: POOL ROOM**

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝟙𝟞: ℂü𝕟𝕥 ℂ𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕖

When Olivia yelled out the number three, both girls nearly leaped into the pool that sat in the dimly lit Dalton Academy room. Both members of the competing clique sat off to the side as they watched the two girls swim and fight to capture all five bracelets. The guys, members of the Dalton Academy football team, stood outside of the now locked room, pushed eachother just to get view from the window of that was going on. Massie swept up two charm bracelets instantly, and shoved them onto her small wrist, gasping for air before trying to get atleast one more bracelet in order to win the game. She swam closer to the third bracelet she needed and attempted to grab it before her foot _accidentally_ kicked the bracelet practically into Alicia's hand. Alicia, gasped and stood up for air, pushing her dark hair out of her face, popping up every few seconds for air since she wasn't as good at this as Massie. Alicia captured one other bracelet and now there was a moment of truth. Alicia stopped and clenched her chest, practically freezing and wondering how Massie was doing so well. When Alicia stopped, Massie stopped, pulling her own hair out of her face and waiting on the brunette to make another move.

"If you wanna stop now, I'll totally understand." Massie batted her eyelashes at Alicia, waiting on a response. She knew Alicia wouldn't stop easily, but she just enjoyed taunting her.

"No." Alicia caught her breath, shaking her head at Massie and letting her know she was ready to dive for the final bracelet even though she could barely see it. Alicia's eyes were almost bloodshot and her eyelash extensions seemed to be getting heavy but she wasn't prepared to give up her title as the Pretty Committee alpha. Both girls stood facing eachother for the moment of truth before they noticed a slight sparkle in the corner of the swimming pool and both rushed at it. Massie practically pushed Alicia's head under the water to get to it first but Alicia's upper body strength kicked in and the girls became immersed in a battle for the deaths. Cheers and yells could be heard from the bleachers where two cliques sat anxiously, and the glass door where a team of horny teenage boys watched excitedly.

"I got it!" Alicia yelled letting the third charm bracelet fall onto her tiny wrist and smirking before reading the charm. "It's a 'Massie'." Alicia smirked smugly getting out of the pool and grabbing the clothes she wore back from Dylan's mothers fitness store, hiding in the corner and putting her clothes on. After the entire night, this was all she wanted and even though she had to gasp and catch her breath, it was worth it.

Massie got out of the pool and pushed her soaked chestnut hair out of her face and grinned towards Olivia and Kristen, giving them a wink, and slipping into the Dalton sports gear she was previously wearing. The girl pulled her hair into a high bun and smirked at her friends again knowing they had gotten Alicia and the _Pretty Committee_ exactly where they wanted them.

"Congratulations Alicia. I'll be sure to send your bracelets by your house by the end of the weekend." Massie assured the girl and gestured for her friends to come with her.

"Did she just wink?" Dylan whispered to Claire before all six girls were in a huddle.

"What do you mean send them to my house? We're all going to your house, right?"

"No." Massie said as if it were obvious. "We have a flight in the morning. We need our sleep."

"You can walk home, bitches." Olivia flipped her long blonde hair in Claire's face and the three girls exited the pool room only to be cheered on by the football team.

"See you later, babe." Massie grinned sending Derrick a devious wink before walking out of the school and down to her cars.

"That bitch is crazy!" Alicia yelled trying to catch her breath after everything that happened during the night she wanted to break down. She was upset and the last thing she wanted to deal with was sneaking home in the end of the night.

"Leesh!" Josh finally spoke up breaking away from the crowd of teenage boys and approaching his girlfriend. He had spent his entire night worrying about her well being so seeing that she was okay was a reliever. "Baby are you okay?"

"No," Alicia admitted and pulled her boyfriend in for a hug, taking a long and deep sigh, fighting back tears. "Massie won't let us back to her house and I can't go home right now. Not like this you know how my parents are a-"

"Stop. Stop," Josh said shaking his head and holding Alicia, trying to calm her down even though he knew she was upset. "We can drop your friends off wherever they need to be and then you can stay the night with me." He explained. "We can watch a movie or whatever."

"Really?" Alicia pouted. She loved Josh. He was always so good to her.

"Yeah, really." Josh shined his pearly white teeth hoping even a small gesture could make Alicia feel better. "Come on." He said and kissed her forehead. "Come on guys. I think we can call it a night and drop the girls off."

"Nooooooo," Kemp chimed in. "The night is definitely not over." The taller male walked between Josh and Alicia. "Come on Joshua. Don't be like this."

"Well then put the night on pause, drop them off and then go. Alicia is coming with me tonight." Josh said smugly, shoving Kemp and putting his arm around Alicia.

"Fine, fine." Kemp said putting his hands up and turning to the crowd of people. "Blonde. Red. Where do you two need to go?" Kemp asked looking specifically at Claire and Dylan who were huddling close to each other and whispering about god knows what.

"My house, I guess." Dylan said and looked back at Claire since she knew the blonde couldn't go home after everything that happened during the night.

Claire nodded simply since a night at Dylan's house was better than walking in to the Lyon's estate at 4 AM. The blonde haired girl pushed her hair out of her face and thought about everything that happened during the night. She felt eyes on her but after the night she had, she kept her eyes forward and blamed it on paranoia. Right now Cam's head was spinning. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't look away from Claire and he couldn't get the girl out of his head. Everything would be easier if he could tell her what really happened. He knew her well enough that she blamed herself and in the beginning it was simpler for him to say Claire was the 'uninterested' one and that's why he spent his time under Alicia Rivera. But that wasn't true. Not completely.

The group climbed into the limo and Kemp cranked the music system up as high as it could go while everyone else got back into the festivities. Alicia sat on Josh's lap and rested her head on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep. Dylan sat with the group of boys partaking in shots and Claire, she sat to herself and scrolled through her instagram as a way to distract herself. Cam was sitting directly across from her. Her heart was pounding. She knew that no matter what, she couldn't look up. If she did, she'd probably break down or fall victim to his two toned eyes. Claire kept her head down, even sliding in her headphones and before she knew it, she was being woken up by Dylan.

"Come on C, we're at my house." Dylan shook her friend one last time and climbed over the girl in order to get out of the limo. Claire looked around the car and realized she spent an amount of time sleeping on Milo Dean's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." Claire said, letting out a nervous smile as she looked into the guys ocean blue eyes. "It was a long night and I usually don't go out often and -"

"Don't worry about it." Milo returned the sweet smile as he watched the blondes beautiful face. "I didn't want to wake you up. You were really pre-peaceful." He chuckled.

"Well thanks Milo." Claire said and rushed out. She actually felt butterflies and that wasn't okay. She spent years getting used to Cam that she didn't even know how to function around another guy. Claire climbed out of the car and stood next to Dylan as they waited on Dylan's sister Jamie to unlock the door.

"Dude!" Ace Sommers whisper shouted, shoving his best friend in the shoulder. "This is your chance man. You had a thing for her for like, two years." Ace said not wanting anyone to hear the conversation - even though it was only a small space.

"What? What would I even say I mean ..."

"Figure it out, say anything. But do it fast." Ace said nodding his head towards the girls still standing outside of the limo.

"Come on Kemp, let's go." Cam yelled, breaking Milo out of his thoughts. Something about Cam intimidated Milo. He wasn't afraid of him. He just didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Calm down Fisher." Kemp chuckled from the other side of the limo as he passed a lit blunt over to Chris Plovert. "Just wait until they get in the house then we can pull off."

"Wait." Ace gestured to Kemp before nudging Milo one last time. He could tell exactly what Cam was doing. He had been glaring at Milo since Milo mentioned Claire early in the night even though Milo wanted to ignore Cam, Ace wouldn't. "Go." Ace taunted before Milo rolled his eyes and opened the limo door, exiting.

"Claire." The dark haired male said with a light but nervous grin.

"Milo." Claire smiled and bit her lip.

"Claire." He repeated before looking at Dylan who was practically over Claire's shoulder waiting to hear what he would say to her. "I uhm. Well honestly Claire, I really, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime. It doesn't matter what we do." He said trying to shake his nerves. He knew he looked like an idoit but he spent so much time having a crush on Claire he had no idea how to act.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded and shoved Claire. "She's free tomorrow. Give me your phone." The red head demanded and held out her hand for his phone.

"You okay with that?" He asked Claire, before reluctantly handing the girl his iPhone 6+ and waiting on her to do whatever she needed to do.

"Yeah." Claire spoke up. She didn't know that she was ready to date or even like a guy after Cam and how it went so wrong but Milo was attractive, and adorable and she actually thought he could be a good guy. "I can text you tonight or tomorrow."

"Really?" Milo smiled looking up at the girl. He was about to speak before they saw Dylan's sister at the front door. Claire nodded with a light smile tucking her light hair behind her head and walking with Dylan into the house.

* * *

 **4 AM**

 **BLOCK ESTATE:** **MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

"Oh my fucking god!" Olivia said excitedly as she plopped down on one of the lounge couches in the den that was right off of Massie's bedroom. The night had been more than eventful but everything was all worth it.

"Alicia almost died trying to get those bracelets! I fucking kicked them to her and she still couldn't do it." Massie laughed loudly. "She's a fucking idiot." The girl shook her head and washed her face as the three girls gushed and spoke about the night before. "Kristen! what the fuck with that fight though? I thought she was going to kick all of our asses." Massie grinned speaking between both of her blonde friends.

"She was."Olivia nodded and threw a popcorn at Kristen playfully as the girls got themselves ready to relax after the wild night. "I don't believe Dylan made out with that crazy bitch?"

"You don't?" Kristen asked with a playful gasp, smirking over at her blonde haired friend. "She's a fucking slut. She's fresh out of guys at Dalton I won't be surprised if she's gay by winter." Kristen laughed and scoffed before looking at her alpha. Massie's hair was wet from being washed and it fell perfectly curled in her face as she blow dried it in sections. Her face was covered with a Peter Thomas Roth 24K Gold Mask, and the girl looked absolutely radiant. "Are you really gonna give them the new charm bracelets?" Kristen asked with a light, mocking laugh.

"What the hell will I do with them?" She asked with a laugh, shaking her head. "I got my little boy messenger that'll deliver them to Dylan, Alicia and Claire personally." Massie explained with a devious smirk before letting out a laugh. "Todd. He's gonna give them out tomorrow while we're on our way to the UK." Massie grinned wiggling her fingers around. "I even decided to throw a bone and package the bracelets and give those bitches gag bags. And for us..." Massie revieled matching Gucci bags, and a charm bracelet that revealed the new clique name: 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙂𝙡𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙎𝙤𝙘𝙞𝙚𝙩𝙮.

* * *

Sorry to BS this chapter. I know it is short af but long story short, there's a specific storyline that WE ALL want resolved and I've decided that instead of dragging it out even longer (I have a specific event I wanted it to be during) I will skip ahead. As for homecoming - I planned that the girls and guys get caught Saturday for sneaking in and vandalizing the school (the manniquins) so they are all suspended, not allowed to do homecoming and the guys have to forfeit a few football games. I'm sure you would have loved to see that played out but sorry, lol. I wanna skip ahead to the mid-October activities.


	17. Ivory Letters & Sex Pizza

_Look at luxewrites on POLYVORE for visuals into both stories._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around with me,_

 _XOXO_

* * *

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙𝟟: 𝕀𝕧𝕠𝕣𝕪 𝕃𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕤 & 𝕊𝕖𝕩 ℙ𝕚𝕫𝕫𝕒

 **16 October 2017**

 **12:00 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: CAFETERIA**

Massie Block earned the stares and drools of Dalton Academy's student body as her dark gray Gianvito Rossi Lapis suede cuissard boots glided down the school hallways. Massie walked in tune with Lana Del Rey's 'Carmen', which played in her head all day ever since her beau Derrick Harrington let her play it on the ride to school. Ever since moving back to Westchester, Massie felt whole. Her twelve year old self would be proud. She was adored by the HART of her dreams and envied by everyone else. Even Skye Hamilton admitted to Olivia that the only reason she got back with Chris Abeley was to solidify her alpha spot against Massie for her final year of high school during a night of drinking with Becca Brie. Massie had two forms of journalistic fashion outlets. Her extracurricular, 'Dalton's fashion massikur' which was the most clicked link on the Dalton student website. Even more than Alicia and Cam's morning show which was now uploaded to be streamed every day after 2 O'lock. And even more than the Dalton sports gear link. Plus, Massie's personal blog 'State of the Union' was starting to go viral and the girl was even mentioned on 'Teen Vogues website'. She got taller, her grades got better and she sprouted full lips and boobs without going the Marvil/Ryan route. Even the suspension and community service stint for her part in breaking into Dalton after hours and dressing the sports mannequin in lingerie blew over. Sure she was grounded, suspended from school and the Dalton paper, and forced to help detail the Dalton football field, but it was worth it. Even though it was Massie's first free week, she still couldn't figure out what was more satisfying. Seeing shirtless, sweaty Derrick Harrington, or seeing miserable, sweaty, Alicia Rivera. The world may never know.

"Someone looks cozy in their Dalton letterman." Massie heard from behind her in a high and sly voice already knowing it to be her best friend Olivia Ryan. The clattering of Olivia's Taylor Says cloud pumps interrupted Massie's personal pep rally but she just grinned. Even Massie had to admit that today, Olivia looked way hotter than her. She wore an Ilana stone colored, sklinky choker neck midi dress, a light wash denim jacket, and a micro Cuba boy Chanel bag that even Massie hadn't seen. When they saw eachother in the beginning of the day, Massie snuck and checked for authenticity and to her suprise it was real - just extremely rare. The more Massie got to know seventeen year old Olivia Ryan, the less she understood her twelve year old counterpart. Olivia earned the nickname 'Faux-livia' because of all the fake designer items she wore, but now Massie knew her father was one of the best plastic surgeons in Westchester and that both Ryan daughters were spoiled. So why did Olivia bother with fake if she could've had the real thing? "How was Derrick's last night?" Olivia asked, this time in a quieter tone. Even though the idea of Massie and Derrick alone in England was short lived, the couple had been going stronger than ever.

Massie and Olivia walked down the halls and towards the cafeteria when their conversation was halted by the sound of a small voice. "Olivia, that bag is amazing." A blonde haired underclassman spoke up before turning to Massie. "Mass you look gorgeous too. As usual." She added on, batting her long eyelashes. The girl had long, buttery blonde hair and baby blue doe eyes. She was wearing a blush duster jacket, a white ribbed crop tank top, a pink satin backpack and metallic gold Tibi Nora boots paired with the loudest shorts Massie had ever seen. The girl put her pockets in her Raoul iridescent shorts and Massie gave her outfit a once over. Honestly it looked like something Olivia would wear and when her best friend smirked and said, "Cute outfit." The girls reaction proved that was the point. Massie and Olivia turned on their heels and Massie rose her eyebrow. "You know her?"

"That's Ripple Baxter." Olivia stated looking over at Massie. Ripple Baxter was the younger sister of surf HART, and Kristen's ex Dune Baxter. Last time Massie remembered, the girl was following after her every move but it seemed like she had a new muse. With Olivia being Massie's close friend, she was happy she had a follower of her own. "But enough about that. Back to Derrick!" Olivia tugged at the white leather sleeves of _Derrick's_ varsity letterman jacket that Massie had draped over her shoulder. She paired it with an oversized white v-neck, distressed shorts and her very high and very tall dark grey thigh high boots. All of her accessories were Chanel and her chestnut hair was pulled up in a very high bun with messy strands falling from the sides. Even though Massie's look was painfully simple. She looked effortless. Like Gigi Hadid when she walked from one 'pretty girl' meeting to the next in her candid pictures.

"Waaaaiiiiit," Massie groaned playfully. She was beyond excited to brag about all things Derrick Harrington, but she didn't have the energy to tell the entire story twice. "Kristen..." The brown haired girl reminded as she took her rightful seat in the center of table 18. The Glamour Society conned the Pretty Committee into giving up table 18 when they _lost_ 'Massie's Infamous Hitlist' to the girls. Truth was, the Dalton Restaurant was exclusive but it got boring fast. No matter what, hanging out there would never be a trend. It wasn't big enough for everyone to gawk over them and Massie knew Alicia would waiver table 18 because she didn't think of hanging out in the restaurant first and she didn't want Massie to look like the ultimate alpha infront of both of their cliques. However, Massie knew Alicia wouldn't last long not being the center of attention so she wasn't surprised that in a week, Alicia kicked the 'cool asians' out of table 13 and she was glaring at Massie.

"Yes?" Kristen spoke almost immediately after hearing her name. she sat on the opposite side of Massie and poked her back, where the jacket read 'HARRINGTON' in bold, capital white letters. "My oh Massie," she giggled and grinned, looking at her best friend. "You've been branded." The blonde teased since Massie was wearing Derrick's jacket with his name on it.

"Are you ready to tell us about last night?" Olivia chimed in. Massie and Derrick hooked up quite a few times since they started dating. But it only ever happened when their parents left, and Derrick skipped out on practice. Or when they cut class while their parents weren't at work. However, Derrick's older sister Sammi was visiting UCLA with their parents so Derrick had the house to himself and Massie told her parents she was staying with Olivia since her parents weren't home. So, Massie got to spend her entire night with her boyfriend and get a ride to school.

"It was nice." Massie smiled cooly. She had never spent a night with a guy, even back in the UK so it was new. She trusted Derrick. "We just had fun. We talked about like, everything. He cooked, we played video games, did homework, he helped me with _state,"_ Massie grinned trailing off. "We were up all night."

"Having sex?" Olivia blurted with a playful grin as she opened the container of sushi she bought from the cafeteria store.

"Among other things." Massie winked.

"Well, I think I might break up with Harris." Olivia blurted which caused gasps from both of her friends. "Maybe after I graduate, if we're both single we can try it again, but right now we barely see eachother and we barely talk." The blonde looked at her phone for a moment. "I just feel like a jerk for doing it over the phone but I don't know when I'll see him again. We're both so busy now."

"Liv I'm so sorry." Kristen reached her hands over to comfort Olivia. Before, all Olivia could talk about was Harris. How cute he was, how sweet he was, how smart he was. And lately it just stopped. But, neither Massie nor Kristen saw this coming.

"We can figure something out. If you two aren't seeing eachother or speaking then it's no point." Massie chimed in, feeling bad for previously gushing over Derrick. She looked over to her boyfriends table and smiled for a moment to herself before noticing that he wasn't even there. Instead, the blonde haired male and his friends walked around the cafeteria carrying pizza boxes offering them to every student that was there. Derrick stood out like a sore thumb since he was the only one not wearing his letterman jacket. Massie clenched the jacket closer to herself and hoped they wouldn't grow apart like Harris and Olivia were. It took her a moment to actually makeout what the guys were saying, but it was along the lines of hoping the school would support them during their first game back since their probation period.

Alicia checked her reflection in her MAC duo-image compact mirror before her phone buzzed again due to instagram notifications. Over 1,000 likes on a selfie she posted this morning. Claire noticed Alicia's phone buzzing and went to the girls instagram, scrolling through. "These roses are amazing. Josh got you these 'just because'?" Claire blinked. She remembered Cam's 'just because' gifts, but they were never as lavish as Josh's. She remembered when Alicia told her Josh has just about as romance as a horror film but Claire thought Alicia was lucky to have the guy.

"Yup." Alicia smirked knowingly. Things with Josh were perfect. He was perfect and she knew now how lucky she was. "He just wanted me to know he was thinking about me." She said feeling a glowing halo over her head. "He's so sweet. I took him to the Yankees final game and we had so much fun. They lost so I kinda feel bad. He felt bad that I felt bad but I wanna do something else special for him. Anyone who knew Josh knew he was obsessed with the NY Yankees. He always wore his baseball caps and even Alicia had a collection of her own thanks to her boyfriend that she never wore in public. However, Alicia saw how much Josh tried since their rough patch and she felt guilty about Cam. She wanted Josh to know how much she loved him too, and it started with tickets to the Yankees final two games with him and his parents, so close the guys got to meet the players while Alicia traded beauty secrets with his mother Lola Hotz. "I think I want us to get away for the weekend. After 'Heros & Villians'." Heros & Villians was the final installment of Chris Abeley's annual themed Halloween bash. It was contended after 'Vampyr & Lycans', Saints & Sinners' and last years 'Friend & Foe'. Since it was Chris Abeley's last year in high school the guy wanted a funner theme and Alicia wanted a sexy night after being the Selena Kyle to Josh's Bruce Wayne.

"Don't your parents have a beach house?" Dylan blinked, chewing away at her vegan burger, watching the expression on Alicia's face.

"Yeah? But they'd never let me stay there for the weekend."

"Use mine." Claire chimed in. Ordinarily Claire was the good girl, but she was tired of it. Maybe that's why Cam was turned off by her and she wouldn't let it happen with Milo.

"What?" Alicia let out a slight laugh looking at her friend. Claire's family wasn't poor like when she first met the blonde, but they didn't splurge on things like beach houses and they wouldn't lend their beach house out to borrow.

"Well, I kinda already have permission for you to come. But I invited Milo over and it's big enough that we probably wouldn't even see you and Josh."

"How did you pull that off?" Alicia asked. She was never really interested in what Claire Lyons had to say unless it started with the words 'Massie' or 'Cam'. Claire always seemed to have the inside scoop on Massie since her younger brother Todd wasn't blocked from her social media, and Massie still had dinner with Claire in her family once a week despite their riff in their friendship. Cam, on the other hand was doing anything he could to win Claire away from Milo which was good because it meant he wouldn't bother Alicia.

"The beach house is close to Chris Abeley's and my mom doesn't want anything happening like the last time. We could walk from the Abeley house to the beach house." Claire had been in an accident due to driving under the influence and it scared her mother Judi. Ontop of the 'Massie's infamous playlist' scandal, Claire decided to start telling her mother 'enough' that she thought she knew everything, and it got her on her mothers good side and off of her back. "She said she'd rather us stay there then try and come back home." The blonde explained.

"Wait, why don't we go back to what you were planning on doing with Milo at the beach house alone?" Dylan wiggled her eyebrows. Milo and Claire had been seeing eachother only a few weeks after he took her to a date at 'Playland' which was the closest thing Westchester had to 'Disney World'. In their many text and phone conversations, Claire explained how it felt to be so settled into New York and that now the only thing she missed about Orlando was being so close to Disney World. Milo explained that he had never been and when Claire finally agreed to an official date besides hanging out near eachothers houses or in school, Milo decided to show her the 'Disney World' of Westchester, which Claire hadn't even heard of before. Ever since then the two had been inseparable. She couldn't believe Cam never even told her about 'Playland'.

"Not sex." Claire felt the need to clarify. It took her years to be ready with Cam. Looking back on it, she still didn't think she had been ready, but she wasn't getting longer. "I just wanted a -"

"Pizza?" Milo grinned standing infront of Table 13, with his best friend Ace Sommers. The guys sea foam green eyes shimmered when they met Claire's ocean blue eyes. "We're handing them out to get everyone pumped for the first game back." He explained even though he was sure Derrick and Kemp yelled it all over the cafeteria, and Cam plugged it during his morning announcements with Alicia. _Cam_. Milo's new girlfriends ex-boyfriend. He knew the two had history but now he knew he was competing for the girl after he 'over heard' Cam was prepared to swipe Claire right from under him as if she were the last slice of "Pineapple pizza to be exact."He added with a smile, offering Claire a slice. "The team only let me get one box since apparently you and I are the only people on the planet that like that shit. Kemp's words, not mine." Milo laughed. His teeth were only slightly bucked but it was even cuter to Claire. One night of talking with Alicia and Dylan, she did come to terms that Milo did favor Cam. They both had dark features, 5 oclock shadows unlike most of their peers, and they had athletic bodies. Cam was bulkier, which was natural since he was a slightly chubby kid, that toned up once he started working out and playing football. Cam also had fuller lips but Milo looked more clean cut. His hair wasn't wild like Cam's. He had long, full eyelashes - the kind Alicia paid for and sat 2 hours to have, and unlike Cam he had no tattoos.

"We're just the only smart ones." Claire stood and kissed Milo gently. "Thanks." She knew that Milo had moved from Texas in the middle of tenth grade and dealt with the same thing she did in the beginning of sixth. He joined football because it was a family thing, his aunt even moved to Westchester thanks to his uncles new job coaching for the NFL. He was an only child, but his family back in Texas was big. His father was a Columbia Law professor and his mother owned Delacqua Salon & Spa in Brooklyn.

"Yeah I-"

"DEAN!" The dark haired boy heard behind him, scoffing when he realized who was calling him. It seemed like Cam Fisher had a radar for every time Milo and Claire talked. Milo was respectful, he couldn't imagine how Cam must have felt not being with a girl as amazing as Claire anymore. He felt bad for the guy. But Cam made a note to try and make Milo's life at Dalton hell from the moment he found out Milo was interested in Claire.

"Duty calls." Milo said and kissed Claire one last time. Mostly because her lipgloss always tasted like mint. And her lips were always soft. But also because he saw it was time that Cam respected him as well and realized that he was the new guy in Claire's life.

* * *

 **16 October, 2017**

 **4:34 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: FOOTBALL LOCKER ROOM**

Todd scoffed to himself as he carried out the football teams clean uniforms for their first game back this upcoming Friday. The younger guy didn't know what annoyed him most: being around his ex-'friends' when he helped the JV team, or seeing Cam's face when he assisted the varsity team. When he heard Cam's voice he scoffed. How could he go on and on about Claire after what he did? How could his friends let him?

"I don't get why she's with him anyway. He's just a background guy. C could to better." Cam walked into the locker room, sitting down on the bench and taking a long drink of his water. He was followed in by Chris Plovert and Derrick Harrington who mumbled - probably as annoyed with the situation as Todd was, and let him talk. "He hit on her only because he saw her in that lingerie outfit Alicia made her wear. How can't see he only wants sex?" Cam scoffed and Derrick spoke up.

"Did _you_ really just say that?" Derrick blinked looking at his best friend. Everyone in their inner circle knew the real reason Cam and Claire broke up. Cam had become obsessed with having sex with Claire when she wasn't ready. He picked a fight and ended up sleeping with Alicia, Claire's best friend. Claire was heartbroken and now that she was finally moving on, Cam was trying to win her back by sending her candy, leaving her love notes in her locker and whatever else he could think of.

Cam stayed quiet for a moment and rolled his eyes. "You don't get it. You and Massie were dating for five seconds and you hump like rabbits."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Derrick asked facing Cam. Cam was in no place to criticize his relationship with Massie. Before, Derrick was a player but now he was seeing what Cam told him before about being with one woman. And Cam was keeping more secrets than the government and conditioning himself to think Claire was wrong to move on and no guy could want a girl if sex weren't involved. Only after finding out Claire had been ready for sex and she could be doing it with another guy. "I never had to pressure Massie into doing anything."

"Shh," Cam said, nudging both Derrick and Chris who hadn't said anything before looking at Todd. Todd already knew about Cam and Alicia thanks to his last session eavesdropping on Cam's conversations with his friends. Now he was sure the guy he once saw as a kid brother hated his guts. But, Todd obviously kept his word and hadn't told Claire or anyone about his affair with Alicia so maybe there was hope yet. "Todd, hey." He smiled and walked over to the younger guy. Todd was tall for his age. Taller than Claire, but Cam still slightly towered him. Even with the height and size different Todd wasn't intimidated like Cam hoped he'd be.

"Don't fucking 'hey' me." Todd shoved Cam and stormed out of the locker room.

"Look, I messed up." Cam stated, turning to Derrick and Chris Plovery once Todd was out of sight. "I didn't only want sex with Claire. I was just ... I don't even know. But I love her. I miss her and I can't see her with that idiot."

"What idiot?" The question cam from the entrance of the locker room from the field. None of the guys recognized the voice since they didn't talk to many guys from the football team besides their guys. Cam peeked from behind the lockers and chuckled shaking his head.

"Ace." Cam said, gathering his things he needed to shower. "You listening in on us?" Cam never had an issue with Ace Sommers. The guy was cool. He knew how to party. From head to toe he was a slightly less popular, less richer version of Kemp Hurley. But since the tenth grade, he was Milo Dean's best friend and bodyguard and now Cam's enemy by association.

"Well I heard enough." Ace stated, crossing his arms and walking directly up to Cam. "What's your issue with Milo? Besides the fact that your hot ex-girlfriend is now his even hotter girlfriend?" Ace chuckled. Somewhere in the breakup era, Claire definitely became hotter. She was wearing tighter clothes, something about her hair was different. And her happiness and confidence sky rocketed as soon as Milo was in the picture. Everyone noticed it so Ace knew it bothered Cam.

"He shouldn't get to comfortable with her." Cam instructed. He wanted Claire now. So she would be his again soon. He knew Claire was still into him.

"Why? Because you think you have a chance?" Ace spoke. "Dude, give up and back off. Let her be happy."

"I make her happier than that f-g could ever." Cam stated getting angry. How dare anyone imply Milo mad Claire happier than Cam could. "You should be happy I'm moving in on Claire. You can have Milo all to yourself again.

Ace was annoyed as well. Milo was a good guy and he didn't deserve everything Cam had been doing. Milo would never say anything but Ace was different. Milo was the closest thing Ace had to a brother and what Cam was doing was not okay. Ace balled his hands into a fist and lifted his arm to hit Cam. His hand had to have been only an inch away from Cam's face but between Cam moving, and Kemp pulling Ace from behind and blocking him Ace's hand went full force into the locker even creating a small dent. "What the fuck?!" He yelled attempting to shake the pain away before the rest of the team was in the locker room including Milo.

"What's going on?" Milo asked, looking at Ace. He knew Ace would confront Cam about everything. Ace had been telling Milo to say something especially when Cam showed up at one of his dates with Claire that he over heard Milo telling Ace about. Milo just hated drama. He liked Claire and he wanted her to be happy. All Cam did was upset her when he was around.

"Look Ace!" Cam yelled from around the crowd. "Your girlfriends back, why don't you _hit on_ him instead of me before he gets even more jealous of me." Cam laughed cockily. Kemp was still standing infront of Ace while Plovert and Josh tried to pull Cam away before he broke free.

"Wha-" Was all Milo could get out before Cam punched him in the back of his head and Milo fell forward holding his head. Ace turned around and swung his hand again, this time hitting Cam on the side of his nose before Milo was on his feet and facing Cam. "Are you serious dude?!" He yelled before lunging towards Cam and hitting him before the two were both on the ground and being pulled at by every member of the football team. All Milo could see was red, and Cam's hands punching him in his face as soon as Cam had the advantage of being over him.

"Cam! Dude stop!" Milo heard from Derrick before Cam was finally pulled off of Milo by a group of his friends and pulled out of the hallway. Ace and Tate Richardson, the Dalton tight end, carried Milo to his feet and to the mirror where they attempted to wash the blood off of his face. "Cam what the fuck was that?!" Derrick yelled pushing Cam down to the ground once the five guys were alone in the deserted hallways of the Dalton athletic wing. "Why would you hit him?"

"He's fucking Claire!"

"You cheated on her! Why the fuck does it matter what she does? You didn't care before and this shit is getting annoying!" Derrick snapped. He almost wanted to punch Cam for being such a dick lately. After everything and how good of a girl Claire was and what he did, he shouldn't be the one punching people. "I told you I wouldn't let your shit mess with the team!" Derrick yelled. Before, he had been referring to what would happen if Josh found out that Cam had slept with his girlfriend, but now their was a bigger situation Cam was starting with Milo and Ace. Derrick couldn't even look at Cam. "I gotta go. I gotta meet Block." Was all he said before walking back into the locker room to get his things. He checked on Milo and Ace before apologizing on Cam's behalf and exiting through the football field texting Massie to just meet at his car.

* * *

 **16 October, 2017**

 **4:49 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: RESTAURANT**

Once Alicia decided that the 'Pretty Committee' new lunch hangout was Table 13 and not the Dalton Restaurant, Dylan decided to work an hour at the restaurant after school instead of during lunch. She could not have everyone think she was skipping for some reason or kicked out of the Pretty Committee. Dylan tapped her pen against the clipboard as she waited on a teacher to grab something quick, students that were still at the school for any extra curricular activity but instead, she spent almost 15 minutes sitting bored and playing games on her cellphone. When Dylan finally heard the door, she looked up hopefully and sighed when it was only Layne Abeley. The two had nothing to talk about and even if they did, Layne would probably be in and out. "Hi, can I help you?" Dylan smiled fakely, straightening her posture and flipping the page on her clipboard since she had been doodling on the previous one.

Layne rose her eyebrow and tried not to laugh. What on earth was superstar Dylan Marvil doing in an apron? The reality star wore a burgundy ribbed turtleneck crop top, _burgundy Helmut Land leather leggings_ , Mallet BTLR trainors and an army jacket with embroidered roses. her denim Kylie Jenner shop dad cap was tilted slightly in front of her face, but Layne noticed Dylan's adorable gold necklace with Harry Potters glasses. "What do you have left?" Layne asked, examining the features of Dylan Marvil's seemingly perfect face. Her new nose was sloped and pointed, she had freckles and her peach toned lips were full. Beautiful, and after Dylan's nose job, Layne couldn't help but wonder if they were natural even though Dylan always had nice lips.

"Not much." Dylan answered, fixing the denim cap on her head and shrugging. "Salads, sandwhiches and whatever you wanna drink. We have snacks too but the actual meal specials for the day are all finished." She explained, watching Layne and smirking. She examined Layne as well, but more so her outfit. "Layne Abeley, are you wearing 'Gucci'?" Dylan gasped. Dylan was always a label snob. She could spot a designer label anywhere but even though Layne's family was rich she always seemed too cool to care. Dylan smirked then took the brunettes hands, reading her gold bangle before gasping again. "Gucci jeans, a Chloe bangle and a Chiara Ferragni backpack?" Layne paired the outfit with a pink 'girl gang' front knot crop top from River Island, a black velvet choker, and black chunky pumps. "You trendy little bitch!" She giggled.

"I am not." Layne scoffed pretending that she was about to puke before laughing, biting her lip with a grin. "I don't care about that kind of shit." Layne assured Dylan with a playful eyeroll. It was scary that Dylan could tell where she got her clothing from by looking. She wore them because she thought they were cool but they weren't special enough for that king of impression in Dylan's head.

"Whatever. Everyone cares how they look." Dylan smirked actually satisfied for an odd reason that a person like Layne paid attention to clothes the way she did. She wouldn't have paired the items the way Layne did but nonetheless she was impressed.

"Can I get a turkey and cheese sandwich?" the short haired girl spoke up to change the subject. "The one with tomatoes and lettuce." She added, looking into the refrigerator behind Dylan at the sandwiches packaged with clear wrapping and a generic label sticker that had the ingredients printed. "And a strawberry milkshake."

"Coming right up." Dylan winked smirking at Layne for a moment and turning to make the milkshake for her only customer.

* * *

 **16 October, 2017**

 **7:09 PM**

 **LIFE TIME ATHLETICS**

Kristen let out a pleasurable moan as she pushed her long, dirty blonde hair out of her face and kissed Kemp one last time. Just as she was about to pull away, he leaned in again, kissing his girlfriend roughly and passionately, swatting away the white 'LT Spa' towel she had attempted to cover them with for the past fourty-five minutes. "That was one hell of a workout." Kemp spoke to Kristen's neck, catching his breath and pushing his own sweaty hair out of his face. Atleast twice a week, the couple utilized Kemp's membership to Life Time Athletics, and worked out in a place that was nicer than the Dalton workout facilities. However, somewhere during the evening they decided to utilize Kemp's private pass to the spas sauna, and as soon as Kristen dropped her towel he couldn't help himself. "Relax baby, we have another fifth-teen minutes, no one is coming in here." He assured her, putting his hands on her waist and kissing down from the nape of her ear to her chest as she continued to talk.

"I needed that." She grinned, running her white, ballerina tip nails through his short hair, feeling all of the stress from school and soccer release her body as he kissed her. "Maybe we should start to clean up." She suggested, reaching for the towel again.

"That's what they pay the staff for." Kemp chimed in, licking his lips and looking into his girlfriends eyes. She was so beautiful. Even sweaty with messy hair, he preferred it over her hair done up and her face covered in makeup. Kristen looked beautiful no matter what and could pull off anything, but Kemp loved how she was right in this moment. "You okay?" He asked, moving his hands up to her shoulders and attempting to massage them. He knew she had been stressed. Working out always helped and he thought the spa was a good idea until things changed pace.

"I couldn't be better." Kristen assured Kemp. She was stressed about a lot of things. This week, the top of her list was college and her knee injury from last year. She still was the #1 player on her soccer team as well as the uni-sex lacrosse team, but she still didn't play the way she did before the accident and she hadn't told anyone but recently her knee had began to bother her. She didn't know how well her chances were of getting a scholarship and it was freaking her out. Kemp wouldn't get it. He was already an amazing athlete but he didn't have to be. He didn't have to stress about getting into college or how he would pay. No one at Dalton would get it. "Seriously," She smiled and kissed him since he made her feel safe no matter what was going on around her.

* * *

 **19, October 2017**

 **7:30 PM**

 **HOTZ ESTATE**

"So, he cheated on Claire?" Josh questioned confusingly. For an odd reason, when Derrick scolded Cam, everyone else seemed to have already knew that Cam had been unfaithful and that was the real reason behind the couples break up. Josh coughed slightly and passed his blunt over to Plovert, looking out to the sun that was setting.

"I guess." Plovert said before shrugging and placing the blunt to his lips. If it was too obvious that everyone knew except for Josh, then pretty soon the reason that everyone knew except for Josh would be figured out and Plovert didn't want to be in the middle of it. Josh/Alicia and Cam/Claire were the longest running relationships at Dalton. Josh always seemed to have taken Claire and Cam's breakup hard because he resonated it with if he and Alicia broke up so no one felt good about breaking the news to him that Alicia had slept with his best friend behind his back more than once. "I didn't know. I think he might've just told Derrick." Plovert lied. "You got your costume for 'Heros & Villians'?" Plovert asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah I paid like $400 for it." Josh laughed slightly. "Batman costumes are easy to come by and I know there will be atleast 40 of them so I wanted to be the best." He chuckled. "And Alicia has this all leather outfit. She's gonna look so sexy." Everytime Josh talked, Alicia's name came up. And with the cheating scandal back on the surface, hearing Josh gush about his girlfriend made Plovert sick.

"Ah." He said taking another very long drag of his blunt, looking at his dark haired best friend. "I'm going to be Magneto. I'm not totally into the idea of weaing tights yet." Plovert laughed. "My costume was about the same price as yours though. I just need boots but I think I'll wear my old Doc Marten's."

* * *

 **19, October 2017**

 **7:45 PM**

 **LYON'S ESTATE: CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

𝓢𝓸 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂 𝓹𝓾𝓵𝓵 𝓶𝓮 𝓬𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓻 𝓲𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴𝓼𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓡𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻

𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓪𝓯𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓭

𝓑𝓲𝓽𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓸𝓸 𝓸𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓼𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓻

𝓟𝓾𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓱𝓮𝓮𝓽𝓼 𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓸𝓯𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓸𝓻𝓷𝓮𝓻

𝓞𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓮

𝓕𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓻𝓸𝓸𝓶𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓲𝓷 𝓑𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓻

𝓦𝓮 𝓪𝓲𝓷'𝓽 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓰𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓵𝓭𝓮𝓻

Claire's new favorite song, 'Closer' by the Chainsmokers ft. Halsey blasted through the speakers in her baby blue and silver bedroom as she laid out a few things she had bought to show Alicia. "I got this jacket from HotTopic." Claire explained with a laugh at the look on Alicia's face as she placed the red, blue and gold shimmering jacket on her bed. She knew almost every girl her age would be dressing as Harley Quinn for Halloween but with the newest theme for Chris Abeley's final Halloween party it was a total no brainer. "And these cute little panties." She smirked holding a very small pair of spandex underwear that were half red and half blue. "I ordered the rest of my outfit online and I got some cool blue and pink hairsprays to do my tips." She explained happily since she thought the costume was sexy and she knew Milo would like it.

"You're really just wearing these panties?" Alicia gasped. Claire had definitely stepped things up once she started seeing Milo and maybe Mr. Dean the fire Cam needed lit under him to realize that he and Alicia wouldn't happen. The texts and phone calls stopped. Their last makeout session was right before 'Massie's Infamous Hitlist' and it only stopped at handjobs and Cam giving Alicia head before she ordered him to leave her house since Josh was to be coming over.

"Well, yeah." Claire nodded with a grin. She liked when she could surprise and interest Alicia and Dylan since they always seemed too cool to be her friends. She got lucky when Massie started to like her, and even luckier when Alicia didn't exile her after Massie left. Since Cam tossed her to the side, she felt expendable and she wanted to be memorable. "And fishnets. I got some with the larger holes that I'll just pick at when I get dressed at the party." The blonde explained. "What about you? What will you wear?"

"Well," Alicia batted her long, dark lash extensions with a smirk. One thing Claire couldn't do was out sexy Alicia Rivera. No one could. "I got this hot lingerie set, a leather jacket and some boots from CL [ Christian Louboutin ] that go all the way up to my ass." Alicia explained and moved her hips seductively which made Claire gasp. How was this seventeen year old girl so desirable? Claire didn't have the amount of sex appeal in her body that Alicia had in her pinky toe. She wished she did. "And I have a cat mask." She added since she had to atleast mirror the DC heroine in some way. "I'm gonna get some stiletto nails, some claw rings and like, spikey jewelry or something."

"Do you know what Dylan is wearing?" She asked.

"She should be here. She's stuck working at that stupid restaurant." Alicia rolled her eyes looking at her flesh toned stiletto nails. She couldn't believe she thought the Dalton Restaurant was cool just because _Massie_ ate there once. She couldn't believe she gave up Table 18 for it. "She'll probably get a green lingerie set and glue leaves on it." Alicia giggled since they both knew Dylan wasn't creative or artistic. But neither was Alicia.

"Leesh." Claire smiled, sitting down on her bed and looking over at her best friend, tucking her blonde hair over her shoulder with a sigh. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh," Alicia started. Did Claire know? Did Cam tell her as a plea to win her over with honesty? Would Claire hit her right now? "Ofcourse. What is it?"

"Would I seem like a slut if I did 'it' with Milo?" Claire tapped her fingers on her knee and sat in silence waiting on Alicia to speak before continuing to talk. "I waited all that time to be with Cam and look what good it did me. I really just want to get this virginity thing all over with. I feel like there's a big, white "V" perminately planted on my right boob."

"Easy A reference?" Alicia spoke up with a light smile. It sucked hearing how the breakup with Cam really effected Claire. She could see that Claire was trying out a new image based on Cam's feelings towards the old Claire. Even now, he seemed to want her more since she uped her sex appeal.

"Scarlet letter." She corrected, since they were reading the book, though Alicia probably didn't care enough to pay attention to the book. "Or in my case, the 'Ivory letter'.

"Claire." Alicia sighed, playing with the ends of her dark hair. "Dylan was right before. You aren't that girl. I'm not even that girl." Even though Alicia had a slutty look to her. She had curves she loved to show off and she loved to brag and talk about sex, she had only ever done it twice. "You loved Cam and you can't be ashamed of how it ended. Your first time should be special. Maybe Milo is the guy, but I was wrong to make it seem like you should rush it to keep up with a guy. I love Josh and I don't regret it but I did do it sooner than I was ready to." She admitted. Alicia never came own to earth. She always pretended like she was too cool for anything so the conversation was refreshing.

"Alicia," Claire smiled sweetly and gave her friend a hug.

* * *

 **19 October, 2017**

 **8 PM**

 **HARRINGTON ESTATE**

"So then, he just hits the guy square in the back of his head." Derrick scoffed rolling his eyes as he told his girlfriend the story of his run in with Cam at practice just before he met her at school. "Babe I'm telling you that I wanted to beat the shit out of him." He said turning his back to Massie as he washed his hands to prepare their dinner. They decided Massie would stay with Derrick for the week while his parents were away and things were going so good so far. He liked waking up with the girl in his arms and he liked the glimmer in her eyes when she listened to him talk. "These guys are stressing me out."

Massie was actually interested in the guy drama. She always felt bad when she gossiping and ranting to Derrick since she thought he got bored with it so now that he could rant to her about the Dalton football guys she was oddly satisfied. "Well what's the real story with Cam and Claire?" Massie asked. She told Derrick she didn't care about Claire or anything going on with her so the fact that she asked about it made Derrick rise his eyebrow. "Is he still into her, I mean?" The girls amber eyes blinked as she stood behind him and hugged him from behind, kissing the back of his shoulder.

"He says he is." Derrick spoke, maneuvering around his girlfriends initial question. He didn't want Massie knowing that Cam cheated on Alicia with Claire. He had no idea how she'd use that knowledge to hurt both girls and even though he was pissed with Cam, he didn't want to cause those issues for his best friend. "Honestly though," Derrick paused, holding his girlfriends hands that sat on his torso, deciding to say something he knew all of his best friends were thinking. "I think he just doesn't want her to lose her V-card to anyone else since he's waited so long for her to lose it to him." He said since Cam was the sweet one of the group and it was a dick move.

"What?" Massie looked up at Derrick. That didn't seem like the Cam she knew, or the Cam that Claire gushed about during her visits to the UK when the two girls were still friends. She knew that people changed, it had been years, but Cam was an entirely different person. And if she were friends with Claire, she would remind her that she told her so when it came to her virginity. "They're broken up. She doesn't have to do anything with him, he doesn't own her."

"I'm telling you, the whole thing is getting old. It's starting to mess with the team. Milo and Ace are really good and even though Cam comes to every practice he's barely 'there'." Derrick explained with an annoyed expression on his face before he turned around just to kiss his girlfriend for a moment. "Whatever, I don't even want to talk about it." Derrick added. He couldn't tell Massie what was going on with Cam and the full story. He wished it was put out there but he couldn't be the one to do it.

"Don't stress about this." Massie assured him, rubbing her lips together after she felt his lips against hers even if it was just for a moment.

"Damn your lips are soft." Derric chuckled and turned around continuing to cook, laughing slightly. "How the hell did I end up with the hottest girl in Dalton in my arms?"

"Well technically you're in my arms." Massie grinned happily, holding Derrick. "And as for being the hottest girl in school, you can thank MAC cosmetics." She giggled slightly. Massie's lips were coated with MAC lipglass in the color 'Beaux', but even without makeup Massie Block was flawless. She had always been.

"You don't need that stuff to be the hottest girl at that school. No competition."

"Not even the many girls on Derrick Harrington's pony-list before I came back?" Massie batted her eyelashes playfully. Massie moved to the UK and only one boyfriend, James Fooley who she did end up losing her virginity to and only stopped dating him because she had to move. However, she knew Derrick always had luck with girls even back in the seventh grade when she found out his first kiss was Skye Hamilton, and hearing about his history with Dylan.

"Even they don't compare." Derrick assured Massie. Back before the ninth grade started, Derrick had plans on trying to win Massie back. He stopped going out with other girls and entertaining them. He wanted to show Massie that he could be the guy she wanted, but then she moved away and there was no point. Still, he always thought about her since she was the only girl that ever made him feel differently and after all this time, things didn't change.

"You're so full of it." Massie giggled and swatted his shoulder before going back to where she was previously sitting, looking over her October 2016 issue of Vogue UK, admiring how flawless Victoria Beckham was and mentally comparing her relationship with Derrick to David and Victoria Beckham, something she did when they were younger. She definitely knew the other girls Derrick was linked to didn't compare to her. Not even Skye Hamilton. Now that she was in Skye's inner circle, she didn't even see competition from the older alpha. Massie was the queen bee of Dalton.

"Whatever," Derrick grinned and turned to Massie. "What are you reading?" He asked since the girl suddenly got quiet. For a brief moment he thought Massie was thinking about all of his 'exes', but once he saw the girl immersed in a fashion magazine, her silence made sense.

"The holy bible." Massie replied before holding up the magazine and revealing the title of the magazine in bold, red letters.

"Ah, God is a woman." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You didn't know that?" Massie smiled over at him.

"Seriously, what's so special about this magazine? My sister has a collection of them."

"Your sister is my new favorite Harrington." Massie answered in a teasing tone. Stacy was the big sister Massie mentally imagined for herself, Stacy Harrington and Skye Hamilton - that is. Stacy was more similar to the 'UK' verson of Massie Block. Elite, with no particular clique. She was fashion forward, but more along the lines of tall, slender and causal Kendall Jenner street style. Stacy also had a bad-ass vibe thanks to her tattoos and piercings though, they only amplified her beauty. The older blonde seemed not to care about the Dalton heirocy even though she was high on the list and she was planning on moving to the West Coast to attend school for graphic design and photography.

"You just have a thing for blondes." Derrick joked. "Me, Stace ... Skye." He teased since he still wasn't over the picture he recieved weeks ago of the two girls making out.

"Everyone has a thing for Skye." Massie teased, throwing a grape at the back of his neck from the bowl that was on the Harrington family's kitchen couter-top. Skye was a beautiful girl but Massie wasn't interested in any females. Blondes however, Massie couldn't deny her attraction.

"Well, back to Massie." Derrick started and turned down the fire on the stove, looking at his girlfriend and blinking. "Wht don't you make a magazine?" He suggested and Massie giggled before he shook his head. "Come on, I mean it." He added. "You have your blog and you write for Layne but you could totally make a legit magazine that's better than this." He said pointing to the magazine. "You always say how you wanna make your blog bigger, you can do this." He said and turned to check on his food anxiously.

"But a legit magazine?" Massie said and started examining the Vogue magazine as if it were a murder clue. "Nah. But that's sweet that you think that." Massie smiled at him.

"You should atleast think about modeling." Derrick suggested, checking her out as she continued to laugh. How did she not get it?

"Okay babe. You should too."

"I'd rather be one of those hot athletes that girls who know nothing about sports lust over." Derrick explained. "Or a hot business guy that the clients lust over."

"Right now you can just be the hot high school quarterback that the pretty girl with the blog lusts over."

"Yeah that'll change when I'm the hot sports caster on the cover of your magazine." He chuckled before getting a phone call on his families land line. Like most teenagers, Derrick didn't understand the point of his parents 'house phone' but he figured it was his parents way of making sure he was actually home. "Hello?" He answered with a slight grin, wiggling his tongue at Massie as he listened to his parents on the other line. "Yeah practice was good. I'm home making something to eat... I know, no company." Derrick grinned, looking at Massie again before biting his lip. "No, Kemp hasn't been over and I know - no parties." He added. "Alright. It's totally fine here. I love you too mom." He added before hanging up. "They think their so clever." Derrick smirked.

"So you mean to tell me, there won't be any parties?" Massie smirked, standing to wrap her arms around her boyfriend, kissing him passionately.

"Oh hell yeah there will be." Derrick assured Massie, moving his hands from her hips to her butt and squeezing gently. "A private party." He added. "You," He started, kissing the nape of the girls neck, "Me," *kiss* "Some spaghetti," *kiss*

* * *

 **THE CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

"𝙵𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚝 - 𝚋𝚊𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚎𝚜 - 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞?" - 𝚅𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊 𝙱𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚑𝚊𝚖

𝙸𝚏 𝙸 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚝 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝙸'𝚍 𝚜𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙶𝚞𝚌𝚌𝚒 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚅𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊 𝙱𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚑𝚊𝚖 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌. 𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚔, 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚏𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚢. 𝙰𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗, 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝙻𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝙾𝚡𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚆𝙰𝚂𝙽'𝚃 𝙴𝚅𝙴𝙽 𝙶𝚄𝙲𝙲𝙸! 𝙿𝚘𝚜𝚑 𝚂𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚑 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚌 𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚂𝚎𝚕𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔. 𝚂𝚘 ... 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚜 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔? 𝙼𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚖 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚜: 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 , 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚑 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚐. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚐 𝚋𝚒𝚘 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 '𝚐𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚢, 𝚋𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚢 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚐 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚝'. 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚋𝚜𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝙶𝚞𝚌𝚌𝚒 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝟸𝟶𝟶𝟸. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚔, 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙴𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚐𝚐 𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚝. 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚋𝚜𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚕 𝙽𝚘. 𝟻 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚜𝚘 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚞𝚖 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 - 𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚕 𝙽𝚘. 𝟷𝟿 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚑 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚕 𝙽𝚘. 𝟷𝟿 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚙𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔'𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚢𝚕𝚎. 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟶𝟶 𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚐𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝟼𝟶% 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚜. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 '𝙻𝚊𝚗𝚊 𝙳𝚎𝚕 𝚁𝚎𝚢'. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 '𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚗' 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜. **𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔** 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 '𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚗' 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚑 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚘 (𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢) 𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚣𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚌 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚑 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚑 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚎. 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚅𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚅𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚄𝙺 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚛𝚎-𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 '𝙷𝚘𝚕𝚢 𝙱𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎' 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝, 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙳𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔'𝚜 (𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚏𝚞𝚕) 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚒𝚐 𝚁𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚞𝚖. 𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝙼𝚛. 𝙵𝚞𝚝𝚋𝚘𝚕/𝙵𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚅𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊 𝙱𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚑𝚊𝚖'𝚜 𝚅𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚄𝙺 𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚀𝚞𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜  & 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚅𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊'𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑: 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚛𝚞𝚕𝚎. 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚑 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚞𝚝𝚋𝚘𝚕 ( 𝚜𝚘𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚛, 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝙰𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜 ) 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚋𝚜𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 '𝚘𝚕 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝙴𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚗-𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝙳𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝙰𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗-𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚖. 𝚄𝚐𝚑, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢? 𝙼𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚕. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 '𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝-𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍' 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘. 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎'𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚓𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚖. 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝙰𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚛 (𝚘𝚛 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚊 𝚂𝚑𝚞𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚗), 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎 𝙱𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚠 𝚘𝚛 𝚅𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊 𝙱𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚑𝚊𝚖 - 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝙳𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔, *𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑* 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝙳𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚍. 𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚍𝚟𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚍𝚘𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙾𝚌𝚝. 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟼 𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚞𝚎. 𝚈𝚊 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚅𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 & 𝚅𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚘...

 **IN | OUT**

𝙼𝙰𝙲 | 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙿𝙲

𝙼𝙰𝚂𝚂𝙸𝙴 𝙱𝙻𝙾𝙲𝙺 | 𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰 𝚆𝙸𝙽𝚃𝙾𝚄𝚁

𝙷𝙾𝙼𝙴 𝙰𝙻𝙾𝙽𝙴 | 𝙿𝙰𝚁𝙴𝙽𝚃 𝚃𝚁𝙰𝙿𝚂

* * *

Thanks for reading. Check out my other story ' _ **The Head Turners'**_ and follow Todd, Jamie, Ripple and the other elite underclassman at Dalton. Their story will link to this one and 'maybe' some of these dark secrets will come to light there. Hope you enjoyed and please leave semi-detailed reviews.

Also, please leave Q&A questions answering ANYTHING you wanna know about that story, and answers will be posted with the new chapter.

 **QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED:**

 **Q:** _Will we still see anyone in the UK?_

 **LuxeWrites:** _Yes! I was excited to get everyone to the UK and semi-soon the STOTU will go international!_

 _( And of you wanna help out that would be great_ 😆 _)_

 **Juliet:** _Will Cam ever tell Claire what he did?_

 **LuxeWrites:** _He should! Shouldn't he? Either way, Claire will find out all of Cam's dirty little secrets very soon._


	18. Heros x Villians: Part I

_Check out my new story, 'The Head Turners', the story of the Dalton underclassman that admire the Clique. 90210 vibes - not crossover._

 _Also, look at luxewrites on POLYVORE for visuals into both stories._

 ** _COSTUMES ARE POSTED THERE!_**

 _Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around with me, this particular chapter sucks. It definitely sucks and I am so sorry. Despite what it looks like, I have tried writing it for a few weeks. I am just super stuck. Please bare with me. I am going to try and give this story a set date, though I am not sure an exact day. Definately - You'll get two chapters each month. MINIMUM, depending on inspiration. So comment what you wanna see, characters/plots you want more of or people you miss._

 _XOXO_

* * *

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟙𝟠: ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕠𝕤 𝕩 𝕍𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕒𝕟𝕤 - ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕀

 **20 October 2017**

 **3:00 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: BROADCASTING ROOM**

Layne hummed to herself as she sat alone in the Dalton broadcasting room. Others were off, probably planning for her older brother, Chris Abeley's final Halloween party but she felt she had better things to do. The brown haired girl honestly couldn't care less about the party and what everyone else was going to wear. She barely cared what she wore. Being Chris' younger sister got her automatic invitations to all of the elite parties especially those hosted by Chris or his on-and off girlfriend Skye Hamilton. About two weeks ago, Layne went on the Hot Topic website and ordered a few things that made up an entire 'Wonder Woman' outfit so she was carefree. She didn't want to participate in the annual costume party. She didn't care to interact with Chris' fake friends and fit in to certain cliques. What she wanted, was to get her Newsletter posted _before_ the weekend. Layne read over the articles she was sent, and edited the grammar and spelling in-corrections, sighing slightly and humming along to herself before she heard someone come into the room. She grinned more to herself and bit her lip as she watched Dylan Marvel walk into the room. She and Dylan had been hanging out lately in school privately and she was starting to see the girl differently then she probably should have. Dylan walked in with her red hair, falling slightly over her right shoulder while her left shoulder was exposed thanks to her  Monse Cold-shoulder striped silk-satin shirt. The shirt looked like it was buttoned wrong, but as usual Dylan made it look high fashion.

"Givenchy bag." Dylan said into Layne's ear with a grin as if she were saying hello. "And bright colors. Am I rubbing off on you?" Dylan asked with a light giggle. _I wish._ Layne thought, shaking her head with a laugh.

"Stawp." Layne laughed again and bit her lip. "I just like this bag."

"I have that bag. Looks like we have more in common then you think, Abe." Dylan said, taking the seat next to Layne. "Will I see you at your brothers party later?" Dylan asked, batting her eyelashes. Something that almost put Layne in a temporary trance.

"Unfortunately." The dark haired girl groaned out of habit and looked towards Dylan after she saved her draft of the newsletter, figuring it could stand to be posted the following week as long as Dylan was a distraction. "You wanna see me there?"

Dylan looked at Layne with her eyebrow raised, and a slight grin on her face as if she would burst into laughter. Why would Layne think Dylan wanted to see _her_ at one of the biggest parties of the year? Dylan basically owned New York. She's had dates with celebrities. And none of them female. "Can't you tell?" Dylan surprised Layne, biting down on her glossed lip slightly - seductively as she stood and turned. "I'll DM you on twitter when I'm there. Kay?" The red head asked and winked at Layne before making her grand exit.

* * *

 **21 October, 2017**

 **4:34 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: FOOTBALL LOCKER ROOM**

Cam scoffed as Milo and Ace exited the locker room, before speaking in a low tone, turning to Josh. "I got my Joker costume. Are you absolutely sure that Claire is gonna be Harley Quinn at the party?"

"Yeah." The Spanish male answered with a nod as he removed his sweaty 'Dalton Football' t-shirt. Since Claire had started being more public with Milo and less interested in Cam, he felt he needed to step up and win his girl back. Josh thought it was romantic, while Derrick thought it was just a way to make sure Claire wasn't hooking up with any other guy - even though, Cam was the one to dump her after losing his virginity to her best friend.

"You do know the Joker actually beats Harley?" Derrick chuckled slightly. It was just ironic and fitting. Cam treated Claire like shit. He bashed her and then was trying to ruin her happiness all based on his wrong doing. In the past, Derrick probably did worse but he knew when he loved a girl, thanks to Massie, and he would never do any of what Cam was doing to her. "And I'm pretty sure Milo is also dressing as him. Since they are a couple. Ya know?" He added.

"I don't give a fuck about their couple." Cam snapped, making a clarification to Derrick that he felt like he had to. Lately Derrick had been being bitchy. He shot down everything Cam said and considering everything Derrick did in his past, and that he was his very best friend, he thought Derrick would be the one who had his back.

"You also didn't give a fuck when you were in their couple." Derrick added. Josh, thought cheating was wrong. And disrespectful considering the history Cam and Claire shared. He couldn't imagine cheating on Alicia even through their rough patch but when Josh asked Cam, he said it was just a kiss from a girl at Kemp's party that happened when he was drunk, so Josh thought they could get past it.

"Cam and Claire have been together forever. Even longer then Alicia and I." Josh pointed out to Derrick. "I think they belong together. Claire's hurt but Cam's sorry." Derrick scoffed after Josh spoke. He sounded like such an idiot. Derrick had Cam's back in not exposing the truth to Josh but hearing cam spew the story about the mystery sloppy kisser made Derrick sick. Who was this guy?

* * *

 **21 October, 2017**

 **6:49 PM**

 **LYON'S FAMILY BEACH HOUSE**

Since Claire talked her parents into letting her stay at their beach house, she invited everyone over so that they could get ready and pregame together. The girl stood in the mirror of her parents living room and checked her butt. She tried her 'costume' on a million times, but now that she was about to leave the house wearing it, she definitely was having second thoughts.

"Kuh-laire, stop obsessing." Alicia spoke in her usual melodramatic, slow tone. "We get it, you're hot." Alicia scoffed with mock unamusment. Claire already had a new, attractive boyfriend that worshiped the concrete her Keds walked on, and with her attention from Milo - came attention from Cam. The attention that was on Alicia until recently.

"Really?" Claire turned on her heels to pose for Alicia in her costume. Hearing Alicia say she looked _hot_ cased a major spring in her ego. Alicia was a modernized sex symbol at Dalton so her approval on Claire Lyons' sex appeal was more important then Milo's, or even Cam's. The blonde haired girl looked in her full length mirror and twirled her colored tipped pigtails as she gave herself another once over. Alicia was wearing a lingerie set. Not the kind that could pass for a dress. That wasn't sheer. She wore a thong and bustier. She wore _Louboutin_ thigh high boots and a _Balmain_ leather jacket along with a few 'cat like' accessories. Dylan wore a customized bodysuit covered in leaves but Claire tried to be bolder then usual. An _Agent Provocateur Mei Corset Dark Red_ and _Hot Topic Harley Quinn_ collection items were a perfect mix for the young blonde. Sexy and fun. She was ready for her first party since Kemp's and she was happy that she didn't have the cloud of hurt Cam caused to company her.

"Does my makeup look good?" Dylan spoke up from the momentary silence. The red head held her SugarPill 'Midori' eyeshadow as she finished up. In Dylan's head, PoisonIvy was an icon. But since she was a natural red head, the comic book villian was also a cliche. Except for at Chris Abeley's 'Heroes vs Villians' party.

"Yeah." Claire smiled looking at the beautiful girl. This was what Claire dreamed of. She could still remember Chris Abeley's 'Icons' party, the last one Massie got to attend. They dressed as the 'Spice Girls' and it was the last time they actually felt like real friends. Until now. And even though Claire got to wear her blonde pigtails, things weren't exactly the same. _They_ weren't talking to Massie or Kristen. And _they_ were friends with Olivia Ryan. "You always look great." She nodded. "Are you still gonna do Milo's makeup?"

"Are you letting him wear your Ruby Woo?" Alicia scoffed with a laugh.

"I'll let mine rub off when we make out. It's supposed to be messy, right?" Claire winked.

* * *

 **21 October, 2017**

 **7:34 PM**

 **HARRINGTON ESTATE**

"I still don't know who this Talia person is." Massie confessed, turning and giggling as she took the shot glass that her boyfriend handed her. The chestnut haired girl rose the glass and smiled, taking it back when he did. "Damn!" She winced and let out a laugh. "Babe," She giggled. "Do I atleast look like her?" She asked, since she only had Google to rely on and even that confused her.

"She's a hot assassin." Derrick answered. Jeans and a black t-shirt didn't seem like much of a costume, and Massie doubted anyone in DC Comics owned a Chanel belt but if Derrick approved ... "You pulled it off." Derrick smiled and set his shot glass down to look through the prop weapons he had for the two to pick through. He never imagined he and Massie Block would be dressing up with him at a 'Heros vs Villians' party as Bane and Talia Al Ghul but they came a long way. "The Chanel chain belt was a nice touch." The blonde smiled, running his fingers over the pearl, designer logo that rested on her body.

"Well Mr. - whoever wears this god awful vest, I don't go anywhere without Chanel." She smiled. It was a rule for the Cunt Committee girls to always show a logo and Halloween wasn't an excuse to do so.

"Well, you'd know if you would've actually paid attention to that showing of the 'Dark Knight Rises'." Derrick Harrington pointed out.

"Well you shouldn't have worn those grey sweatpants." The girl wrapped her arms around his toned waist and she let her chin rest on his chest. "You know what they do to me." She bit her lip, puckering for a kiss that Derrick quickly gave.

"Don't blame me. Blame God." He told her, and smiled, reaching for the bottle of Smirnoff. "Ready to go to Kemp's?"

It was almost a tradition to pregame at Kemp Hurley's house before a party that wasn't Kemp Hurley's and the prodigal young male was always the perfect person to get a party started. This time last year the group of males didn't even make it to most social events because of Kemp's pregaming schedules. Kemp stood in the middle of his mansion dressed in a black, leather general suit with a scarf mask that had a red skull painted on it. "IS EVERYONE READY TO GET FUCKING WASTED?!" Kemp yelled at the top of his lungs and let out a drunken laugh as he passed out red cups.

"Aren't we always?" Chris Plovert asked, chuckling and raising his plastic cup. The night hadn't even started and he already spilled Hennessy onto his Magneto costumes amour. Booze, girls and comic book costumes were the dreams the _'Briarwood boys'_ talked about in between English classes. "Well if it isn't Captain America." The blonde let out a drunk laugh, holding up his plastic cup again to cheers for Kristen Gregory.

"I prefer 'Miss America'." The blonde teased and stuck her tongue out before plopping down on the couch next to Chris Plovert and adjusting her thigh boots. "Have Massie and Derrick come yet? Or Olivia?" Kristen asked, hoping to hear something about her friends. The boys were fun but it wasn't the way she wanted to spend her entire night. Kristen knew that Massie and Olivia were probably her only hope of _actually_ leaving the Hurley residence and having a good time at Chris Abeley's party.

"D said he and Massie are on their way. Though, he also said he might try and keep her for a while since she looks so hot." Chris Plovert chuckled. Normally, the male was quiet- or maybe, no one paid enough attention to him, but when he was intoxicated he was very vocal.

"Man, I can't wait to see what she's wearing." Kemp spoke up before quickly using his scarf as a shield away from his blonde girlfriends glare. "I mean, both of them." He corrected with his usual deep chuckle. Kemp Hurley was faithful against what most people initially thought, but he wasn't completely reformed. Even the most noble of men can't resist the sight of Massie Block in lingerie.

"Yeah, whatever." Kristen giggled slightly and shoved the males shoulder. "Okay guys, who wants shots!?"

* * *

 **21 October 2017**

 **8:19 PM**

 **LYON'S ESTATE**

"And, you're sure you can get us in to Chris Abeley's last Halloween party?" Hunter Rockwell asked as he slid into his Iron Man t-shirt. As usual, the younger teens were trying to party with the upperclassman. The only party more popular then anything Kemp Hurley threw, was the Halloween party Chris Abeley annually had and it wasn't as easy for a ninth grader to attend. However, since it was Chris' last party before college, many were hopeful that he wasn't taking his previous rules seriously.

"Yeah, I know him from the varsity team. He's cool." Sebastian answered. He was new to the city but his fathers job with the NFL made his life easier with everyone. "He said we just can't make a big scene. No fights or anything and if the cops come we have to get out of sight. It's one thing if they catch seventeen year olds partying and drinking but if they catch _fourteen year olds_ , he doesn't want those sorts of issues." The dark haired male stated. "But we're good." The taller guy assured them.

"This is crazy. Kemp couldn't even pull this one off." Harvard, Hunter's slightly taller, secretly gayer, twin brother nodded towards Sebastian as he tried his best not to check the guy out.

"Because Kemp doesn't compare to Chris. Atleast not until next year. Maybe not even then, he'll still be answering to Derrick." Todd scoffed, laying on his bed. The guys rushed around the room getting ready like girls while Todd could careless. Maybe it was because he already had a girlfriend. Sebastian's shorter, curvier, more feminine twin sister Jj who was gorgeous and he was very smitten over no matter how much he denied it after being teased by his friends. Now, he and his older sister Claire were both in happy relationships with great people after being cheated on and betrayed by their best friends.

"Whatever." Hunter scoffed. To him, Kemp Hurley was the coolest guy alive. He was already a legend to him and he hated when the guys constantly downplayed him. "Everyone is going to be at this party.

"Everyone except Nate. Right?" Todd spoke up, demanding the attention of the room. Todd permanently exiled his ex-friend Nathan after stealing his spot on the JV football team and earning a spot on the varsity team along with Sebastian and the rest of the upper classman.

"How the fuck would Nate get in?" Hunter said, almost bursting into laughter. "Jamie sure as hell can't get in. They'll probably end up trick or treating."

"Seriously, T." Sebastian chimed in. "You clearly have no idea how hard it was to get into this party. Nate wouldn't be able to pull it off without us."

"And Dylan couldn't care less what parties Jamie gets into." Todd chuckled with a sense of asurement for the moment. Jamie was a celebrity. She could probably get in anywhere but at Dalton, it didn't matter. Todd was a bigger contender then her and with Jj on his arm, Jamie didn't count on her status fading. "She's done."

* * *

 **21 October 2017**

 **10:45 PM**

 **ABELEY FAMILY BEACH HOUSE**

𝑻𝑶𝑵𝑰𝑮𝑯𝑻 𝑾𝑬 𝑨𝑹𝑬 𝑽𝑰𝑪𝑻𝑶𝑹𝑰𝑶𝑼𝑺

𝑪𝑯𝑨𝑴𝑷𝑨𝑮𝑵𝑬 𝑷𝑶𝑼𝑹𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑶𝑽𝑬𝑹 𝑼𝑺

𝑨𝑳𝑳 𝑴𝒀 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑺,

𝑾𝑬'𝑹𝑬 𝑮𝑳𝑶𝑹𝑰𝑶𝑼𝑺

𝑻𝑶𝑵𝑰𝑮𝑯𝑻 𝑾𝑬 𝑨𝑹𝑬 𝑽𝑰𝑪𝑻𝑶𝑹𝑰𝑶𝑼𝑺

Layne Abeley yelled at the top of her lungs as she chugged a can of beer. Layne hated these sorts of things. She hated the idea of being surrounded by the elite students of Dalton Academy. However, Layne had nerves she needed to get past ans she had an unlimited supply of booze thanks to her older brother and his beautiful blonde girlfriend insisting she had some fun.

"Layne!" Claire screamed with a hint of laughter. Claire, herself, never attended parties until recently. Ofcourse, as a part of the 'Pretty Committee', she _had_ to attend Chris Abeley's annual party, but just long enough to show her face and costume. Now however, she had a certain need for the party scene. "Are you wasted?!"

"Yes!" Layne insisted before she slightly slipped due to the heel on her _'Chiara Ferragni Wonder Woman Heels'_. Layne's costume was charming. It was obvious without needing Wonder Woman's sex appeal. The red t-shirt, that Claire happened to know the girl already owned, made the perfect statement with her star embroidered jeans and Wonder Woman accessories. Layne's outfit was simple and looked hot.

"Why?" Claire giggled. One thing Layne had always said, was if you need a substance to have fun - then you aren't a fun person. Claire, admittedly, wasn't fun. Which is why she drunk twice her weight in alcohol just to be a girl Cam would desire for a night, only to be left out cold. Three times was the charm? Claire shook the thought out of her head and looked to her friend. Why did she still care what went wrong with her and Cam? She had Milo. "You don't need beer to have fun?" Claire said as more of a question since this is the most fun she had seen Layne.

"Drunk girls kiss other girls." Layne smirked, sticking her tongue out.

"You do that when you're sober." Claire smiled at the girl.

"Not me, and not you." Layne attempted to stand up straight. "Tell me, lil Lyon." Layne spoke as she slung her arms around Claire's small stature. "Is Poison Ivy's kiss really poison?"

"Poison Ivy?" Claire asked and looked around the party. Her eyes darted on Dylan, who was doing shots with a group of guys she didn't care enough to make out. She only knew that Ace was the one with his arms around Dylan's waist and Milo wasn't with them at all. "Have you seen Milo?"

"I'm talking about Marvel." Layne answered with drunk confusion, keeping her eyes on Claire and her hands around her. "Your boobs look huge."

"Do they?" Claire grinned looking up at her best friend with a laugh. "I think - I'm going to hookup with Milo." Claire grinned smugly.

"Well heres to getting lucky tonight!" Layne yelled at the top of her lungs, letting Claire out of her almost sexual gasp and nearly falling over again. "We gotta get you drunk! BIIIITTTCCCCHHH."

"Dude!" Cam almost yelled, pulling Josh Hotz by his black cape. He spent most of his time looking through loads of makeup and Harley Quinn costumes only to find that Claire was dressed as the new Harley - while he was the _old version of the Joker._ He also heard Claire's confession about wanting to have sex with Milo and that her boobs looked huge in her costume even though Layne blocked his view. "She said she's going to fuck Milo. Fucking Milo?" Cam yelled at Josh. "He doesn't deserve her. And not like that, I mean come on. We were inlove since forever and -"

"You cheated." Josh blinked, looking up from his coke soda. "With another girl."

"You know how it is. She meant nothing and it was barely a kiss." The more Cam lied, the more he believed it. His only regret was letting other people in on the truth. His lie was better. It could get Claire back. They could have sex like she originally intended on the night he lost his virginity to Alicia, and life could go on as it should. They could be signing their Ivy League applications by the fall. "I gotta get her back. Before she leaves."

"Just tell her the truth."

"The truth?" Cam asked, almost swallowing his tongue. As far as he knew, Claire had no idea what happened with himself and her. He really did love Claire. He was just blinded. Anyone who had the chance to have sex with Alicia Riveria would take it. Cam couldn't help himself against her advances. He couldn't tell Claire that he fell sexual victim to her best friend.

"She thinks you didn't want her."

"She'll still think that after knowing I kissed another girl."

"Look, I wanna help you Cam." Josh admitted. All of their friends seemed like they could careless about Cam and how hurt he was about Claire. He made a mistake and he was obviously just acting out. Josh never cheated on Alicia. But a few weeks ago he could feel himself losing her and it hurt like hell. "If I help, you can't ever do anything like that to Claire again. She's a good girl. Okay?"

"She's amazing Josh. I mean it, I can't loose her like this."

* * *

 **21 October, 2017**

 **11 PM**

 **HARINGTON ESTATE**

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Derrick yelled drunkenly as he held open the door of the Hurley families stretch limo. As always, everyone got way too drunk to function and he only thanked god that they didn't _have_ to drive to the Abeley party. Kemp, Kristen, Chris (Plovert) and Olivia all huddled into the backstat grabbing whatever snacks and bottles they had near them when everyone realized they were already late enough for the party. Massie walked in last and as soon as her second leg was in the car, Derrick pulled her onto his lap and closed the door behind her. "Damn, you're ass looks so good tonight." Derrick grinned, whispering into Massie's ear as she giggled.

"Get a fucking room!" Chris yelled out with a laugh, throwing cheese curls at the hormonal couple as the limo proceeded to drive off.

"No one has sex in the back of my limo but me!" Kemp almost yelled, slapping the seat next to him as he used his other arm to keep Kristen steady. Kristen, tried herself, not to drop any marijuana as she rolled the group a few joints.

"Damn Kristen, you look like a fucking mob wife." Olivia laughed. Her costume was skintight and blue all over aside from her blonde wig that was slicked back and glittered at the roots with blood red spray.

"She's learning from the best." Kemp bragged, kissing Kristen's cheek as she continued to roll.

"Drugs are what make the American dream. Miss America." Plovert nodded and looked next to him, over at Olivia. "We match."

"Some of these girls are only wearing paint dude! Fucking paint. And nothing else." Hunter pulled at his brothers shoulder, talking to their group of friends.

"Well come on, let's see if any rubs off." Sebastian stated and gestured for Hunter to walk with him. Harvard, watched the guys walk off and turned to Todd who - like him, wasn't following after girls even though the two had different reasons.

"Wanna get more beer?"

"Yeah." Todd rose his eyebrow at Hunter's expression before stopping him in his tracks. "Does he know?"

"Does who know what?" Harvard inquired. He wondered what Todd could be referring to considering the two hadn't had any previous conversation.

"Does Hunter know ... that you're ...gay?" Todd asked, whispering even though there was no one around them coherent enough to understand what they were talking about.

"T," Harvard scoffed. His face was still but inside he was crumbling. It felt like he knew Todd forever. But, since his own twin brother couldn't tell there was anything _wrong_ with him, how could a friend he hadn't spoken to until a few weeks ago? "I'm not."

"Fine." Todd knew Harvard. The guys never spoke about how they really felt but he cared about Harvard. "I was hoping you were." Todd said, trying to lighten the mood. His older sister had a gay best friend - yet another parallel he was realizing. And he honestly didn't care.

"What?" Harvard asked curiously even though he hadn't deciphered his own feelings. Did he like guys? Or did he just like Sebastian? Had he always liked guys? Did he like Joe Jonas growing up because he was a cool guy, or was he Harvard's first crush?

"You'd be one less friend I'd have to worry about around my girlfriend." Todd winked, walking ahead of Harvard so they could grab a beer.

It had felt like an hour since Cam sent Josh off to help him win Claire back. He knew most places were closed but he was sure Josh could find simple snacks that Claire loved. She probably didn't even have a 'thing' with Milo Dean. The guy was a dweeb and Claire has done better. Cam sighed, standing by the refreshment table and watching as his blonde ex girlfriend grinded on her new boyfriend. As they swayed, Milo's hand was rested on Claire's inner thigh. He had always been afraid to touch her like that. Had she always wanted him to? She dated Milo for two seconds and was doing things she never did in their years of being together. Cam tapped his foot growing annoyed and walking towards the couple, not bothering to wait on Josh.

"What are you doing?" Cam heard from a voice, mid way to the middle of the 'dance floor'. He was having a stand-off with Wonder Women. Something fit for a DC movie. Milo was just a clone of Cam. A poor clone and Cam didn't understand why everyone had his side. "Cam, leave them alone!" She asked, sighing slightly and shaking her head. "Seriously Cam. Don't."

"Why not?" Cam almost yelled. "So she can get lucky with that dick?"

"Better for her then the dick standing infront of me." Layne challenged, crossing her arms.

"I'm not a dick."

"Really? Then why'd you just dump her? While she was in the hospital?"

"I-"

"Save it, Cam!" Layne yelled, shoving him.

"Whoo-ho! Go Layne!" Todd smirked, raising his beer can. Layne was the only one of Claire's friends he liked, aside from Massie. But then again, his like for Massie was because of his crush on Massie.

"Don't do that man." Todd heard from behind himself. He didn't need to turn around. The voice was accompanied with a slight, Spanish accent. It was deep- and he didn't smell Alicia's signature scent so he knew it was her male counterpart. "Why are they arguing?" Todd's eyes darted down to the 'GoPuff' bag Josh was carrying and ignored it for a moment.

"You can't be serious? How can you even defend that guy?" Todd asked. He was really getting tired of Cam. It was getting old how everyone was still acting like he was such a good guy when Todd knew the truth about him.

"How can I not?" Josh asked. It was obvious. Cam was his best friend. Todd was a cool kid but he was a child. And Layne wasn't bad but she was blatantly drunk. She was picking a fight with Cam while he just wanted to do the right thing by Claire. "He's my friend."

"Your friend?" Todd scoffed. Either Josh was an actual idiot, or he didn't know. Todd was aware that all of their other friends knew. So they were still protecting Cam from backlash and Josh. The guy was huge. Maybe Cam did deserve an ass whooping. "As in, your friend that casually has sex with your girlfriend?"

.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Check out my other story ' _ **The Head Turners'**_ and follow Todd, Jamie, Ripple and the other elite underclassman at Dalton.

Also, please leave Q&A questions answering ANYTHING you wanna know about that story, and answers will be posted with the new chapter.

 **ALSO x2: Years ago, I (definitely) started a trend on here, where I left an application on here and let YOU GUYS create characters to my stories. It was fun and because of my love for role-playing and the engagement I earned from that story (that I idiotically deleted) I am going to bring that trend back. If you are interested, keep a look out.**


	19. Heros x Villians: Part II

_Check out my new story, 'The Head Turners', the story of the Dalton underclassman that admire the Clique. 90210 vibes - not crossover._

 _Also, look at luxewrites on POLYVORE for visuals into both stories._

 ** _COSTUMES ARE POSTED THERE!_**

 _Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around with me, am going to try and give this story a set date, though I am not sure an exact day. Definitely - You'll get two chapters each month. MINIMUM, depending on inspiration. So comment what you wanna see, characters/plots you want more of or people you miss._

 _XOXO_

* * *

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝟙𝟡: ℍ𝕖𝕣𝕠𝕤 𝕩 𝕍𝕚𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕒𝕟𝕤 - ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕀𝕀

 **21 October, 2017**

 **11:04 PM**

 **HEROS vs VILLIANS**

"Don't do that man." Josh stepped in after hearing Todd taunt Cam from afar. Ordinarily, Todd was a pretty good kid. One if the few freshman that Josh and the others didn't mind hanging out with and most of it was thanks to his brotherly relationship he had with Cam and Cam vouching for how cool Todd had been for years. Josh understood that recent events would leave a bad taste in anyones mouth when it came to Cam. Which was probably why Layne Abeley was giving him a hard time. "Why are they arguing?"Josh followed up. His eyes danced between Todd's and the sight of Layne, shoving Cam's shoulder while he looked at Claire dance with Milo.

"You can't be serious? How can you even defend that guy?" Todd scoffed, crossing his arms. He was defensive. But since Todd started at Dalton he was always defensive and angsty. Josh wasn't one to keep up with drama - especially not with underclassman, but Todd was becoming a troublemaker.

"How can I not?" Josh asked. It was obvious. Cam was his best friend. Todd was a cool kid but he was a child. And Layne wasn't bad but she was blatantly drunk. She was picking a fight with Cam while he just wanted to do the right thing by Claire. "He's my _friend_." Right now, Joshua Hotz thought a friendship was the most sacred of bonds. He could still remember the day he met Cam Fisher. And the standup guy he always was.

"Your friend?" Todd asked, with a sense of disgust. Why was it so hard to believe that Cam was Josh's friend. " _ **As in, your friend that casually has sex with your girlfriend**_?"

Josh stiffened. It felt like his entire body shut down. It felt like everything shut down. Cam would never. Alicia would NEVER. But then again, since Kemp's party it felt like everyone was in on something except for him. He was always out of the loop. They whispered. He got the chance to win Alicia back. However, maybe she just felt guilty. She and Cam had a brief moment of closeness. But how could Cam look him in the eye and lie about something like this. How could Alicia cheat on him? No matter how bad things got, Josh never had a desire outside of the girl. "You're lying." Josh shook his head.

"Am I?" Todd challenged, shaking his head. How could a guy like Josh be so naive?

"T." Havard chimed in. "Don't do this." He advised. Harvard knew how close Todd was to his older sister Claire. And after the blow up between him, Jamie and Nate, it was clear where Todd Lyons stood on fidelity. Yet, the middle of Chris Abeley's party was not the time to expose anything.

"Am I?" Todd repeated, brushing Harvard off. Todd had been holding in this bit of information for too long and now it was out. Claire was happy. She probably wouldn't even care. Cam would be forced to sulk in his mistakes with a few bruises. "Why don't you go ask him?"

"Are you seeing this right now?" Alicia's nude matte lips were curved into a smirk while she tugged at Dylan Marvil's arm. "Layme Abeley is drunk as fuck and arguing with Cam.

"What?" Dylan asked in a cool tone. Ace Sommers - aka, SpiderMan, had his arms wrapped around Dylan the entire night. It was as if he thought the moment he let go, she'd find someone more interesting and maybe she would. Dylan was never one to keep her attention on one person. Especially not at a party like this. Dylan had a reputation. But even with it, she was a girl every guy could only dream of having in bed. So if anyone got the chance, they couldn't help but brag. And Ace was waiting on his bragging rights.

"They're probably arguing over who's more inlove with Claire." Alicia joked even though it was a disturbing thought. Alicia was supposed to be the most attractive girl at Dalton. Everyone was supposed to be in love with her. At one point, she even had Cam Fisher wrapped around her finger, but now he was obviously trying to win Claire back and Layne already said Alicia wasn't her type. Alicia was everyone's type.

"Huh?" Dylan asked, after being broken from her trance. Before Massie's infamous hitlist got every girl and guy kicked out of homecoming, Dylan and Layne were working on ways to help Claire have a better time. In that era, Claire Lyons was heartbroken. Dylan agreed to be her date to the dance to make her feel better and Layne was helping her make sure that Claire had the best time. Dylan had the chance to really get to know Layne and now she was starting to think everything she did was because she actually did love Claire. "You think Layne's into Claire?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alicia asked.

"Are you mad they aren't both into you?" Massie Block chimed in, considering that Alicia was the biggest attention seeker she knew.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Alicia rolled her eyes speaking in a bored tone. Whatever Massie was dressed as, she was pulling it off. And judging by Ace and his friends reaction to the girl, they agreed.

"Your worst nightmare." Massie grinned, looking between the girls. "You basic bitches dressed as the most basic costumes? Why am I not not surprised." The chestnut haired girl looked around the party. "There's atleast ten Harley Quinn's. I wonder which one belongs to you."

"Says the girl standing next to Captain America?" Dylan challenged.

"Miss America. Don't you see my crown, bitch?" Kristen was the only female dressed as Captain America. Her tiara and Miss. America sash added a nice touch in Massie's opinion. She didn't see anyone dressed like whoever Olivia was supposed to be, or whoever she was for that matter. She did however, see a number of guys wearing the same mask as Derrick. Lucky for her, she knew his ass anywhere.

"And is she a -"

"Say smurf and I'll beat your ass." Olivia defended herself and her costume. They were in the middle of a guys biggest fantasy and most of them already appreciated the fact that she wasn't generically dressed up like the few people everyone knew.

"I was gonna say 'Disney villian'." The red haired girl chimed in with a light laugh on her lips. "But hey, own it, _Smurfette_."

"Bitch what did I just say?" Olivia snapped and lunged for Dylan. Being called 'Smurfette' didn't trigger her. In all honesty, Olivia Ryan just hated these girls. Massie changed. Kristen changed. And not just with her, Massie treated everyone way different then she did before. She talked to freshman about boy troubles and fashion advice. She called Layne Abeley to have brunch with them a few times and she was now Olivia's best friend. But Alicia and Dylan. They were still the same girls she couldn't stand.

"Liv!" Massie yelled, letting out a few laughs as she tried to grab her best friend. Massie personally thought it was hilarious. She honestly did. But it wasn't cute to fight at a Chris Abeley party, even if the guys were more excited for a girl fight then usual - probably because of their costumes. "Kristen, help."

"Fine." Kristen said and kicked Dylan only once, while Olivia was ontop of her.

"That wasn't cool." Alicia yelled out.

"This is really hilarious Alicia. Who the fuck are you to call someone out on their shit?" Kristen challenged. Alicia was far from 'cool.'

"What the hell?" Layne stated when she saw the girls fighting nearby. She ignored Cam's statements about what Claire meant to him, and how he wanted a second chance, she shoved him to the side and gave him a look that warned against him coming between Claire and Milo, before she went off to find her older brother.

"Go." Todd instructed, nudging Josh Hotz to approach Cam, and ignoring his friend Harvard who was against the entire thing. When Josh finally stepped up, Todd followed right behind because he had been waiting for long to finally watch Cam get exactly what he deserved.

"Look, all I'm saying, is if you play your cards right then you can definitely get some with her tonight." Kemp advised Chris Plovert on the only thing he knew how to do. Getting sex. He looked at his friend, and placed his hand on his shoulder as they stood in the Abeley's backyard. The only place more likely for a meaningless hookup then Kemp Hurley's party, is Chris Abeley's party and everything is possible.

"Make up one of those lame pickup lines," Derrick added with a drunk laugh, as he drunk from his beer bottle. "Something cool about your magnetic dick." Derrick laughed, referring to Chris' costume.

"I'm not doing any of that." Plovert laughed, putting his hands up. He was more outspoken while drunk, vs being sober but he still wasn't bold enough to hit on Dylan and try to have sex with her.

"You're never going to get anywhere with her." Derrick added. Everyone knew Chris had a crush on Dylan. And everyone messed around with her except Plovert. "She likes guys who are confident. And especially confident in sex."

"So basically, you two?"

"Yeah." Kemp smirked proudly. "But, we're off the market so now she's even giving it up to Ace Sommers. Dude, everyone has a chance." The dark haired male laughed loudly. "Just take her up to your room, then take her down." Kemp advised. For once, it was convenient to be apart of the Abeley family. Chris' father married Chris and Layne's mother, and the particuallr house was apart of the divorce settlement. Chris [Plovert] already had his own room and was free to stay the night just like the Abeley kids and their friends. So Chris already planned on he and his friends crashing.

"I'm not even Ace." Plovert pointed out.

"That's a good thing." Kemp shrugged. The way he saw it, even Cam has consecutive pussy to count on. Granted, he and Josh were sharing, but Plovert needed something and Dylan Marvel was easy, not to mention a girl Plovert liked for years. "Trust me. You two almost hooked up before. Just let it happened and if it's bad, blame it on being drunk."

 **21 October, 2017**

 **11:23 PM**

 **HEROS vs VILLIANS**

"They're like, full on fighting. They're trying to kill eachother!" Layne yelled as she tried to grab her brother out of the den room, where he was having a little too much fun with his friends. She saw the _lines_ , and Skye's hands in his pants which probably meant she wasn't going to be convincing her brother to come with her. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy so it was also clear she'd have to be the adult of the night - which is one of the main reasons she hated his parties.

"Dylan Marvel and Olivia Ryan, fighting in the middle of our livingroom?" Chris Abeley grinned and rose his eyebrows, pushing his long blonde hair out of his face and smirking. He said back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, grinning and turning to his sister. "That's kinda hot, right?" He grinned since he knew his younger sister was also interested in girls and judging by her recent ex, she had good taste.

"Wh-" Layne rose her eyebrow and scoffed even though Chris had a slight point. "Well, why do you think I want you to come see?" She asked even though she wanted Chris' presence to put enough fear in the party goers to break up the fight.

Skye looked over at her boyfriend and sat up, smirking slightly and biting her lip as she watched Chris from his side profile. "It sounds kinda hot." She added, before turning to Layne. "Wheres Massie?" She asked. Everyone knew about Massie and Skye's makeout session. The picture spread around the school like wild fire and Layne herself, couldn't stop drooling over it when she saw it, since it was just about everyone at Dalton's fantasy to be between the two girls. _Even Layne._

"She's right in the middle of it. Did you see what she's wearing?" Layne added, hoping it was enough to get them to come downstairs.

In a moment, Chris, Skye and their friends were standing up and heading down the stairway to witness what's got Layne Abeley so riled up.

Josh sighed and shook his head. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed at the fact that he was even entertaining Todd Lyons' accusations against Cam. Cam would never betray him. Neither would Alicia. The idea of Cam and Alicia hooking up made no sense, but he hoped it atleast opened the floor for Cam to be one hundred percent honest about whatever happened between him and Claire. The Spanish male looked over his friend who was alone, glaring at Claire who only saw Milo at the moment and it had to hurt. Just like the idea of Alicia stepping out of their relationship, even for a moment hurt him. "C, I got everything."

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Dylan yelled once Olivia was practically pulled off of her. Luckily, her strategically placed leaves were still in place as Ace, Alicia and Layne tried to keep her calm. "YOU KICKED ME BITCH?!" She yelled at Kristen, before picking up a beer bottle and throwing it, almost hitting the girl before Sebastian caught it in his hand causing the guys to go crazy.

"Good catch man." Chris Abeley spoke in approval.

"Are you fucking kidding me bitch, a beer bottle?! A beer bottle?!" Kristen yelled out. By now there was a crowd forming between the cliques. Dylan, was being guided out to the back yard while Kristen was being led deeper into the livingroom in hopes of preventing another blowout.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE SHE DID THAT SHIT!" Dylan shouted with tears coming down her face. Everytime she was forced to be reminded of things between her and Kristen, and how badly they got it made her want to break down. And now her loud voice was being echoed around the entire back yard area which got everyones attention.

"Speaking of," Derrick grinned, tilting his head towards Dylan, Ace and Layne who just came out into the yard. Dylan looked as if she was melting. She had red, green and black streaks running down her face and her buzz was clearly blown.

"Dylan, you okay?" Plovert spoke up. Dylan followed the sound of the voice and got instantly upset when her eyes landed on Kemp Hurley. _He was the reason_ she and Kristen weren't friends. He was in the middle of all of it but he still had her. Kemp had never done right by Kristen but Dylan always had Kristen's back and she hated her? But not Kemp?

"YOU DICK!" Dylan yelled, walking over to the three guys and hitting Kemp repeatedly before Layne wrapped her arms around her and held her arms.

"You need to chill." Layne spoke into Dylan's ear.

"You look like an evil Christmas ornament." Kemp stated with a loud laugh.

"How the fuck can Kristen still love you? You treated her like shit. You slept with me."

"Everyone's slept with you." Kemp challenged with a straight face. He had nothing against Dylan. Until she went into sprints where she tried turning Kristen against him. He had never treated Kristen like shit. Dylan of all people knew it and she admitted it before. However, they were in public and this conversation was bound to get back to Kristen so Dylan must be trying to make herself sound good. "I've never done Kristen wrong. _You_ were her best friend and you came to me on more then one occasion wanting to fuck and keep it a secret. You're the only reason she doesn't fuck with you." Kemp verified, looking at the red haired girl. Instead of a response she tried to hit him again, proving that he was right. "I'm the only person in this that didn't do anything wrong to her."

"Dylan." Chris Plovert stepped between the two. He knew he could calm Dylan down. In a split second, she let her hands out to hug him. He was one of the only people who looked at her past her reputation and listened to her whenever she wanted to vent. Past the sexual attraction, he knew Dylan was a person and he cared about her deeply. He wanted to hear about her night. Ace already went back to the party. Kemp and Derrick only talked about her as if she were a punchline yet these were the guys Dylan surrounded herself with. "Calm down, we can get out of here and talk."

"Do I really look like an evil Christmas ornament?" The red haired girl sniffled, and Chris nodded with a smile, which resulted in a giggle.

"Let's go get you cleaned up?" Layne added, pulling Dylan's long red hair into a ponytail and out of her face.

"She can crash in my room." Plovert told his step-sister. "I'll be right up, okay?" He looked into Dylan's light eyes and kissed her cheek as she walked off.

"The Vulnerable approach." Kemp laughed and clapped his hands at Plovert. "You're a genius."

"You don't have to talk to her like that." Plovert stated, which was his only response to Kemp. He wouldn't dare try to sleep with Dylan now after how upset she was.

"Dude, you do realize that Dylan probably just fought with your girlfriend." Derrick cut in. He knew Kemp had too much pride to let Plovert call him out, but there was a bigger picture.

"You did?" Cam's eyes lit up as he looked down at the bag Josh handed him. "Thanks man. Now, how do I get him away from - what are you doing here?" Cam's face went blank, referring to Todd Lyons. The two weren't on good terms, and seeing him with Josh made him nervous, ontop of the fact that the last time freshman were aloud to Chris Abeley's party was when Cam was in ninth grade.

"Oh," Todd smirked. Cam tried threatening him, even though Todd was the one who could ruin Cam with the bit of information he just told Josh. "We just wanted to talk to you." Cam gulped. His face turned as white as a ghost. What the hell was Todd about to say?

"About what?" Cam asked, slowly.

"I swear on everything that bitch is fucking done! She's more then done she's well done!" Kristen yelled. She had every right to be upset.

"She went way too far." Massie said, shaking her head.

"Well I'm going farther. I have enough dirt on that bitch to ruin her." Kristen expressed, holding on to her crown that was snagged when Todd Lyons' friend practically saved her life.

"Olivia," Alicia followed the girls in an annoying tone. "You were nothing before I brought you in and gave you a taste of this lifestyle. You're just a fucking seat filler for when I couldn't be with my real friends."

"Oh, puh-lese Alicia. We were never _real friends_." Massie stated, turning to the girl and facing her head-on. "You always wanted to be me, but you could never succeed. I gave you a taste of this lifestyle and you could never measure up." Massie was right. Alicia was nothing before they met. Massie left and her head was barely above water trying to do what the brown haired girl did effortlessly. But, she'd never say it out loud.

"You're so fucking full of you -"

"Are you Alessia Cara?" Massie asked, crossing her arms.

"What?" Alicia scoffed. "No?"

"Then why are you still ' **here** '?" Massie said dryly as Kristen and Olivia burst into laughter.

"You okay?" Kemp and Derrick walked up, stopping at Kristen. All they knew was Dylan face was covered in wet makeup and tears and she had an issue with Kristen. All though, looking at Miss. America the fight must've been one sided.

"Yeah." Kristen answered.

"No." Olivia corrected. "Your crazy ex-fuck buddy tried to play darts using Kristen's face and a beer bottle."

"She hit you with a beer bottle?!" Kemp practically yelled.

"She attempted to." Kristen stated. Her mood was dry. "I'm handling it." She said in a tone that was devious and wrapped her arms around her taller, stronger boyfriend, sliding under his leather style coat.

"No, I'm handling it." Kemp stated. "I need to really put her in her place when it comes to you." Kemp stated. It didn't feel like it was just their problem considering Dylan just tried to fight him. They needed to put everything on the table starting from when Kemp and Kristen first started seeing eachother. They needed to clarify a lot and help Dylan realize she's not in their lives anymore.

"I'm handling it." Kristen stated for the second time. This was **Girl World**. She had her own way of finishing their drama.

"About you and Alicia." Josh followed up. Todd's accusation was serious and it would result in someone getting punched. If it was Cam or Todd, was the real question. "Todd said something interesting ..." Josh said, giving Cam a chance to fill in the blanks.

"He -" Cam couldn't believe Todd said something. He had no idea what he just started. And Cam had no idea what to say, or how to get out of this. "He said what?" Cam asked. "We only really hangout during the morning announcements and that isn't interesting."

"What about sex?" Todd blurted out.

"Sex?"

"Yeah, sex!" Josh said, speaking in a loud tone that got attention from those around him, including Claire and Milo.

By Cam's actions, Josh could tell it was true. His heart sank to his stomach and he looked around the party for Alicia who was right next to him along with Massie, Kristen, Olivia, Kemp and Derrick. They had been lying to him. The girls didn't owe him anything but he had the feeling the guys were hiding something from him for a while now. "Alicia." Josh spoke and grabbed her arm with a roughness he never used aside from in the bedroom.

"Josh! You're hurting me." Alicia yelled out. She had no idea about hurt.

"Todd?" Claire asked, knitting her eyebrows at her fourteen year old brother who had no business being at any high school parties. Especially not Chris Abeley's. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked and was cut off by the sound of Josh's yelling. And stunned by what he actually said.

"Did you hook-up with Cam?" He yelled. Josh's agitation was growing. They wouldn't just tell him the truth. Alicia's eyes went wide. How on earth did he know? She looked around at everyone in the area and practically choked Cam.

"Why did you say something?! Why would you tell him?!" The brunette yelled at her former dirty secret as she tried to hold herself together.

"He didn't." Todd answered with a laugh on his face. She was pathetic. Cam really messed up by ruining what he had with Claire just for Alicia. The girl was beautiful and had an amazing body but Claire was amazing in general. She actually cared about people and actually loved Cam. She would've never done to Cam what Alicia did to Josh. "You just did." Josh's anger was getting the best of him. He practically shoved Alicia to the ground at an attempt to get to Cam himself.

"YOU FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Josh yelled and gripped Cam up, shoving the both of them to the ground and starting to punch him in his face while their friends instantly tried to tear them apart.

"Josh! Stop!" Alicia yelled as she tried to get her boyfriend off of Cam. She had never seen him angry. It was scary. She just needed to explain to him that she loved him. She wanted the life they always talked about. She wanted to be Mrs. Josh Hotz one day. Cam meant nothing and she hoped she didn't loose Josh because she was drunk and upset at a party. It felt like it was a pile of drunk teenagers in the middle of the party trying to break up this one fight.

"Batman vs The Joker?" Chris Abeley laughed as he tapped Massie's shoulder. "You can't make this shit up." He laughed, hanging over the attractive girl as she tried to spot her boyfriend and pull him out of everything even though she knew he wouldn't be able to just let the fight happen between his two best friends.

"Todd! Stop laughing!" Claire yelled at her younger, but taller brother, as he grinned. She and Cam weren't together. She couldn't be mad at what he did even of it included her 'friend' she was hurt hearing it but she had Milo now.

"How can you still be defending him?" Todd yelled at his sister. He wasn't mad at her, but he was upset she still didn't get it. Cam Fisher was a douchebag. He cheated on her with her best friend and broke up with her while she was in a hospital. How could Claire still think he was the good guy? "He cheated on you!"

"What?" Claire blinked. She and Cam hadn't been together in a while. She mourned the relationship and got over it. It was more then enough time for Cam to find someone else to pass his time. But then she realized, even if they weren't together when it happened: "He lost his virginity to Alicia?" She gasped, looking down at the 'Pretty Committee' charm bracelet she won during the 'infamous hitlist'. Virginity meant something to Claire. Sharing it with Cam meant something ti her. And even though they weren't together, and she talked about getting it over with Milo Alicia knew it meant something to do it with Cam. And her best friend took that chance from her. "H-How do you know that?" Claire blinked to keep from crying. Todd sighed. He wanted to tell Claire when he first heard. And he was realizing that the time he waited didn't heal the wound.

"I heard him and his friends talking in the locker room." Todd stated. He knew, and he kept it from her. "They did it at Kemp's party ..." He stated, obviously referring to the same party Claire wanted to have sex with Cam at. The same party Alicia helped prep her for. The same party she tried to drunk drive home from because of her fight with Cam. The same exact party that resulted in their break up. All of this because of Alicia. And Todd knew and let her continue a friendship with Alicia and cry over Cam. "I wanted to tell you when I heard but I was so fucked up after Nathan and Jamie. I wanted you to move on. I didn't want you to feel that." Todd tried to explain.

"Well I feel it Todd." The blonde pointed out. She could feel tears coming, which would only blend well with her costume. "I fucking felt it." Either way she couldn't face anyone in this room. She looked like an idiot. She pushed roughly past Todd and Milo and over to Massie. She never missed her old best friend more. Massie was right about it all. Cam didn't love her, he just wanted sex. Alicia wasn't a loyal best friend, she just wanted a clique. Massie cared. She cared honestly and told her like it was because she was her friend. Claire snatched the charm bracelet off of her arms and shoved it into Massie's small hands as she walked out of the party.

Dylan's drunk body fell against Chris Plovert's bed at his new families second home. Even in a drunk state of mind, Dylan remembered everything she talked about with Plovert. His frustration. His mothers illness. His fathers affair. And how much he didn't want to have anything to do with anyone in his family. No one knew, but Plovert crashed with Dylan a few nights. She snuck him into her bedroom after multiple arguments with his 'family'. Or whenever they were pretending to be a family and the male couldn't stand it. Or when he missed his mother. All he ever did was hold her. And tell her things would be okay. Even when she fought with her own mother or wondered why her dad wasn't around. They talked about things she hated saying out loud and he never tried to use it against her or to his advantage. He was just genuine. Dylan wiped her eyes and face with the baby wipe Layne gave her, as the girl tried looking through the clothing Chris kept whenever he decided to run away from the family and use their second home. The home that was primarily the Abeley's before they moved into the larger Plovert estate. "You trying to get me undressed?" Dylan laughed drunkingly as Layne looked for something to change her into. "I like it."

 _I like it too_. Layne thought and shook her head with a grin. "I'm making you more comfortable."

"The party isn't over." Dylan pointed out as she got up and walked over to Layne. "Unless we're making our own fun." Dylan whispered in Layne's ear as she stood behind the girl, wrapping her arms around her and sticking her tongue out so that it touched the tip of her ears. Layne was attractive. And she knew that Layne was attracted to her. Dylan always noted herself on trying everything atleast once and girls was something she hadn't tried past drunk kisses. Layne bit her lip and moaned almost silently as Dylan started to nibble at her ear. It was definitely a turn on for her.

"Dylan, you're drunk." She reminded.

"I know that." The red haired girl spoke slowly, giggling and letting her hands move from Layne's waist to the inner waist stitching of her jeans, running her fingers along the rim of Layne's panties. "Lace is so sexy." Dylan was one of the girls Layne didn't even bother looking at. She never stood a chance. She knew Claire always spoke about how sweet Dylan was. And how caring she was but she was finally seeing it in the two girls friendship.

"Thanks." Layne said nervously. Thinking against saying something about how sexy Dylan was. Layne faced Dylan, and watched as her eyes never moved from her waistband. Before Layne knew it, Dylan tilted her face and her tongue was down her throat. At the movement, Layne couldn't control her urges. She pushed Dylan against the bed and wrapped the girls legs around her waist as she kissed down her neck and trailing to her chest before letting her eyes wander around Dylan's costume. "How do I get this off?"

"FUCK YOU!" Josh yelled, swinging at Derrick when he realized he was the one that pried him off of Cam. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" Josh yelled at Derrick. His veins were pulsing from each direction and though Derrick was never afraid of Josh. This was different. Josh had every right to be angry and if Josh decided that he wanted to punch him in the face, he'd take it.

"Josh." Alicia said weakly as she walked up to her boyfriend. Her voice cracked. She never felt this way. She had never regretted her actions more then she did in this moment. "I'm s-"

"SHUT UP SLUT!" Josh yelled with a raspiness. This wasn't him. Josh normally hated when the guys spoke like that, and he adored Alicia. Just sitting back and witnessing it was insane to Derrick.

"Just get out of here, Alicia." Derrick said as he tried to guide Josh away to the bathroom so he could calm down. Derrick turned to Alicia to try and get her to go when he saw the look on her face. He never liked Alicia. He barely thought about her. He laughed when Massie talked shit about her and after hearing that she slept with Cam, he truly thought she was the worst person to hurt both Claire and Josh - the nicest people he knew. But, looking at Alicia's face was crushing. All of her regret was on her face and he could tell she was more remorseful then Cam had been to Claire. "He doesn't mean it." Derrick said softly.

"I MEAN IT!" Josh yelled. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU FUCKING SLUT! DON'T COME BY TO GET YOUR SHIT BECAUSE I'M BURNING IT!"

"Don't do that. Stop talking." Derrick instructed. Josh was saying things he couldn't get back. He was saying things that would stick with Alicia even after he tried apologizing.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Josh yelled as he stumbled back into the bathroom due to Derrick's pushing him. Instead of continuing to speak he punched at the wall repeatedly. "You knew?!" Josh yelled. "I know you're close to Cam but where the fuck does that leave me?" Josh yelled. His voice cracked. Derrick and Cam were like brothers. Derrick was even close to Cam's older brother, Harris. Even though Kemp joked and talked shit, he was always first to have Ploverts back. He was at the hospital every day when Plovert's mother got worse and talked to him when things were hard. Josh knew some people were closer then others. And he thought even if he didn't have his friends, he had his girlfriend but everything ended.

"I couldn't tell you this man." Derrick stated, shaking his head. Derrick knew how Josh felt about Alicia. He only had an idea of what he'd feel, based on the idea of Massie sleeping with his friends but Josh and Alicia were a force. Everything was 'perfect' until this. For years. "He had to tell you. I waited for him to tell you Josh." Derrick pleaded. "You wanna hit me? If you're mad and you wanna hit me then do it but I was never going to tell you." Derrick said honestly. "I'm sorry man. It wasn't my place." Derrick stated. Josh's facial expression changed, and he sat down on the bathroom floor.

"What the fuck?" Was all Josh could say. "What am I gonna do? I don't know how to live without her. You and everyone talk your shit but I love Alicia. I can't remember my life without her. It was only her." Josh spoke. She was his first, everything. His family adored her. He had plans to go fishing with her father at his companies father-son retreat. Something the two did annually. He only had eyes for one girl since he started liking girls. "How could she do this to me?" Josh's voice cracked. He felt like he would cry but he couldn't. Not infront of Derrick.

"No one cheats for no reason." Derrick leaned on the bathroom door as he watched Josh break down. He didn't judge him. He didn't think differently of him. If this were Derrick a few months ago, he would've told Josh to get over it. He would've made him dust himself off and find a new girl for the night so he understood Josh's reluctance. "I think I'm inlove with Massie." he blurted out which made Josh look up at him. "I think I know what you and Cam were talking about." Derrick admitted. It was ironic that when he thought of love, he imagined Cam and Claire or Alicia and Josh. Now the two couples fell apart in the worst way, and the playboys (i.e Derrick and Kemp) were in happy relationships. "If this were me, I'd be breaking down right now." Derrick tried to comfort Josh.

"I-" Josh tried to speak. He couldn't. He felt sick. "I should've known she wasn't happy. But Cam?" Josh thought about the countless conversations the two had. He thought Cam loved Claire. "I was just trying to help him get Claire back before Todd told me everything." Josh said slowly. He looked like an idiot. Cam's a con-artist.

"Honestly, Cam's become a different person. He deserved that shit out there man. I don't blame you for being mad, I just don't want you to burn bridges right now. Alicia is sorry. I can't speak for Cam. I really don't know about him but she was unhappy for a moment. Just talk to her then decide."

"Yeah." Josh said and stood up. "Do you still have the weed because I co- what the fuck?!" Josh yelled again, waving his hands around before Derrick burst into laughter. "Dude get it off me!"

"I-Is that a condom?" Derrick fought to speak through his laughter as he watched Josh try and get a used condom off his arm. "I haven't seen one of those since forever." Derrick joked.

"Dude!" Josh demanded.

"Claire, Claire!" Milo called out, trying to catch up with his blonde haired girlfriend. Claire heard her boyfriend and tried to fight back tears. Cam was her first love. Alicia was her best friend. She fought herself trying to get over Cam but now she was having a breakdown. Did this mean she still loved him?

"I'm sorry." Claire sniffled and tried to wipe the evidence of her tears.

"Don't be." Milo said sweetly, pulling her in for a hug. "I know that was a lot for you. We can leave. We can go to one of those late diners and get some nice creak and breakfast food." Milo suggested which made her smile.

"I don't want you to leave your friends," She answered. Remembering that it was apparently what drove Cam to cheating on her.

"You're my best friend." Milo answered. If Claire needed to leave, then they'll leave. He couldn't have fun knowing she was upset. "Let's go and have a chill night in. I don't like parties anyway."

"I would like that." She nodded and tried to smile.

"Claire!" They heard from a third party before seeing Cam leave the party with a few 'Avenger' napkins holding his bloody nose. "Claire." Cam said again. "Let me explain."

"I have nothing to say to you." Claire said and looked at her ex-boyfriend. Yes, she wanted an explanation. She needed the truth and everything she did wrong so that she didn't make the same mistake with Milo, but hearing Cam out instead of leaving with Milo would be mistake number one.

"Babe." Milo said cooly, standing beside her. "If you want to talk, I'll just bring the car around." He suggested, kissing her forehead. Claire's family's second home was close to the Abeley's. Therefore, Milo only drove close enough to not end up stuck around everyone elses cars. Only a five minute walk. Claire nodded and smiled when he kissed her before turning to Cam. She stayed quiet and waited for him to talk.

"Claire."

"We've established that that's my name." She nodded and rolled her eyes. "You have five minutes before I stop talking to you forever." The blonde explained.

"I was drunk. We fought and I was mad. I went to go crash in Kemp's room and she was there. It talked and it just kinda happened." Cam described the night he ruined everything with her.

"So," Claire could already feel her eyes welling. This was the first time they talked in a long time and it was about him losing his virginity for someone else. "You lost your virginity to her? Was she worth it?" Ofcourse she was. It was sex with Alicia Rivera. Claire never stood a chance to begin with.

"No." He looked at his shoes. For a while, Cam was on a cloud. Sleeping with Alicia was exciting and different from what he had with Claire. But he realized that different wasn't always better. He could never fall inlove with anyone like he did with Claire. "I knew it was wrong and that I couldn't fix it. It wasn't just a kiss. I can never take that back and I knew you wouldn't forgive me."

"And you were right. I can't forgive you."

 _Uhh... fuu-fuuh-uuucccckkk... ahh!_

Chris Plovert heard coming from his bedroom. He could barely gather something for Dylan to ear without getting caught up in whatever happened in the livingroom. He hated to leave her waiting in his room for such a long time but when he heard the noises he was confused and disgusted. There were plenty rooms in the home, and he agreed with his step-siblings to put special locks on their rooms to keep party goers out. Now, there were people having sex in his second bedroom - the one he stayed in more then the first. Plovert crept into the bedroom and peaked in when he heard the female moans even louder. He could see movement under his sheets and turned the light on, dropping everything when he saw who it was. The sight of Dylan's bareback, her wild red hair and her waist moving back and forth was enough, but when he saw Layne peek out and quickly cover her chest, he nearly lost it.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Check out my other story ' _ **The Head Turners'**_ and follow Todd, Jamie, Ripple and the other elite underclassman at Dalton.

Also, please leave Q&A questions answering ANYTHING you wanna know about that story, and answers will be posted with the new chapter.

 **ALSO x2: Years ago, I (definitely) started a trend on here, where I left an application on here and let YOU GUYS create characters to my stories. It was fun and because of my love for role-playing and the engagement I earned from that story (that I idiotically deleted) I am going to bring that trend back. If you are interested, keep a look out.**


	20. Adventures In Girl World

_Check out my new story, 'The Head Turners', the story of the Dalton underclassman that admire the Clique. 90210 vibes - not crossover._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around with me, am going to try and give this story a set date, though I am not sure an exact day. Definitely - You'll get two chapters each month. MINIMUM, depending on inspiration. So comment what you wanna see, characters/plots you want more of or people you miss. This chapter was 3/4 finished by the time the last one was posted but my laptop signed me out of this account, and it's attached to my old email. Not to mention, I use Doc Manager to do my chapters vs. a third party and uploading so I thought we were all shit out of luck to the point that I actually made a second account ..._

 ** _XOXO_**

LuxeWrites: Just wondering if anyone ever checks the Polyvore visual pages? I do them just to paint myself a picture in writing but if you guys actually keep up, I have another, more interactive idea for the rest of this story as far as visuals but I only wanna do it if you guys care enough for it. Also, check out the updated models for the story!

LuxeWrites: I know, everyone wants some issues with _Massington_ and we are getting there! I've had this idea for a while and I am building up for some drama. Honestly, it'll be a little while before it happens but it'll be good!

* * *

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝟚𝕆: 𝔸𝕕𝕧𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖𝕤 𝕀𝕟 𝔾𝕚𝕣𝕝 𝕎𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕

 **22 October, 2017**

 **1:39 PM**

 **LYONS' ESTATE: CLAIRE'S BEDROOM  
**

𝓒𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓭 𝓮𝓷𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓰𝓸𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼

𝓛𝓸𝓷𝓮𝓵𝔂 𝓮𝓷𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼

𝓓𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓵𝓵𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮?

𝓞𝓻 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓷𝓪 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷, 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷, 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷, 𝓭𝓸𝔀𝓷?

Claire spent her entire weekend in tears. After talking to Cam, she was even more confused. Milo consoled her after Chris Abeley's party, but the girl had ignored his calls. How could she face him? She spent their entire first night together crying over her cheating ex. Claire turned down the volume of her speaker, only to be greeted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"CC," Todd said in a sad voice. She had been avoiding her younger brother aswell. They told eachother everything. Everything they couldn't tell their parents, or their 'friends'. But Todd chose to keep this? Claire honestly started to think that Todd valued his 'older brother' relationship with Cam more then he valued her. This entire situation was horrible. When did things get so messed up? "Claire. Please just come out to eat." Claire could hear the cracks in Todd's voice. He was fourteen but wise beyond his years. He suffered his first heartbreak before she did and she saw how it all affected him, even months later.

"What's it like? Seeing Nathan and Jamie together?" Claire asked, wiping the tears that filled her blue eyes, and letting her brother in. She didn't need to pretend to be alright. Not with Todd.

"It ... fucking sucks Claire." The dark haired male let out a deep sigh as he pushed his hair out of his face. "It's still so hard. And I should've told you. I just wanted you to be happy with Milo and I didn't think you needed to know." Todd rambled. "When I saw J with Nate it felt like everything we all shared was a lie. I don't like Alicia. And I really don't like Cam but I don't know. I didn't want you feeling the way I feel with Jamie and Nate with them. It's toxic." It couldn't possible be healthy to carry hate around in your heart. Sometimes the smell of something that reminded Todd of his ex-girlfriend Jamie made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm not mad at you T." Claire stated. She needed Todd to know that she was just hurt. He didn't do anything wrong. He was trying to protect her like always and he was right. She deserved to be happy. She deserved a guy like Milo who looked after her when she needed it and wanted to leave a party just to cuddle with her and watch her favorite movie. "I just ... god. I don't know what to feel. Or how to feel. How can I go to school tomorrow? I look like an idiot."

"The same way I did." Todd explained. "Like nothing happened. You still have friends. You still have Milo. You don't owe Cam or Alicia anything."

"I know but ..." Claire trailed off. It was hard to admit, but she still cared. Cam said it wasn't her fault, but she needed to know what Alicia did that she couldn't. She needed to know why Alicia pretended to care about her for years, even after Massie left. Why did she keep her around when she secretly hated her? "Nothing."

* * *

 **22 October, 2017**

 **2:15 PM**

 **JUVENEX SPA**

Massie hummed and tied her Gucci 'Climbing Roses' robe together as she talked to her boyfriend Derrick through her iPhone. Since the epic falling out between Cam Fisher and Josh Hotz, Derrick had been all over the place. Cam was like his brother, but he was also completely wrong. Derrick couldn't even be around all of his friends at once and he was confiding in Massie. Her Gucci Princetown lamb fur slippers dragged on the stone floor of the Juvenex Spa as she hoped things went back to normal, atleast somewhat. "Babe. You've protected Cam from all of this backlash. You've been more then a good friend to him but wanting to be there for Josh isn't a bad thing. Josh and Alicia have dated since like, the sixth grade. That's forever in teenage years. She was his first love and I know guys show it differently then girls but he's hurting." Massie spoke smoothly and smiled when Derrick agreed with her. "Okay. Yeah. I'm gonna come over when I'm finished up here. I wouldn't miss your cooking for anything." She giggled and hung up.

"You're going over to Derrick's?" Massie heard from the chair beside her. Lately, her mother had been on a kick where she wanted to know everything going on with Massie. It was probably sparked after Claire's car accident because of drunk driving and Kendra also probably heard from Claire's mother, Judi, about the disaster that was Chris Abeley's 'Heros vs Villains' party.

"Yeah?" Massie rose her eyebrow. _Clearly_ , she was going over to Derrick's since that's what she said? Right? Lately the littlest things have been annoying Massie for some odd reason. Her chemicals felt out of wack and she had become more snarky then usual. Chances were, Massie was officially becoming 'Westchester Massie' again, and all traces of 'London Massie' would be all but forgotten. "It's the Harrington family Sunday dinner." Massie specified simply and looked at her phone, texting in the 'Glamour Society' group message.

"What about our Sunday dinner?" The older women rose her eyebrow. Her eyes darted to her daughter and she waited on an answer. Massie had been different. She was closed off and reserved. The two have had trouble getting closer in the past but London was great. They were like best friends. Massie never passed up a chance to spend time with Kendra and she actually told her _some_ things that she had going on in her life. Now, back to square -1.

"What Sunday dinner?" Massie scoffed, almost laughing. Growing up, she barely ate with her parents. They always worked. She didn't remember her family valuing 'family time' until the Lyons set the example. London was different. They did eat brunch every Sunday morning and spend the day together. Massie's mother didn't work, so they were able to attend events, and just have fun together but Westchester was different. London just felt like a very long vacation. "We don't do that anymore." She said bluntly.

"I know things shifted since we got back," Kendra looked over at her daughter. She scheduled the spa day because Massie seemed stressed and honestly, she had been too. She wanted a chance to reclaim the relationship they had been building. "And I heard about Claire, so I invited Judi and the family over so you two can finally talk."

"Why?" Massie snapped, looking over at her mother. "What do I have to talk about with Claire?" When Massie was still in England, and still trying to continue her friendship with the girls, Claire - under Alicia's wing, decided Massie was a jealous bitch. Massie had no time for a fake friendship that would be based on what Alicia did to the blonde. Their friendship was amazing. Massie had been an only child but she felt like she gained a sister, and an annoying little brother with the Lyons'. Now, after arguments and hating Claire, she had no sympathy for her right now. She got what she deserved. Karma came in the form of Alicia Rivera and Claire got exactly what she had bargained for. "I told Derrick I was coming. He needs me."

"Don't you think you and Derrick have been spending too much time together?" Kendra asked as more of a statement which caught Massie's attention. She just had a life. She had two platforms: 'State of the Union' and 'Dalton's fashion Massikur' . She had her best friends, Kristen and Olivia. And other friends she made in Skye Hamilton, the DSL daters and even Layne Abeley. She had college prep, regular classes and a social life that needed to be up kept. If you asked Massie, she didn't see Derrick enough.

"What are you talking about?" She rose her eyebrow. "I hardly ever see him."

"Massie, you spent about two weeks at his house while his parents weren't home. Don't think I didn't know." Kendra snapped. The older woman knew Massie had to have been at Derrick's house when she heard from the staff at X20, the Harrington family restaurant, explained how long the couple had been out of town and that Derrick was alone at home because his parents were helping his older sister look at colleges to earn her Masters degree.

"Mom-"

"Save it Massie. I let that one go even though I knew about it. I wanted to let you have your freedom and hope you don't feel the need to lie but come on, you seem like you only think about him." Kendra pleaded which was something Massie hadn't expected.

"He's my boyfriend so yeah, I think about him. I also think about my friends, my blog, a career, my extra curriculum, going to FIT next year and -" She started to ramble which gave her a headache.

"I just don't want you to waste your youth." Kendra stated.

"You never said that before. When I dated James!" Massie blinked. Was Kendra telling her something? Did she care about how Massie was living her life or did she just not like Derrick all of a sudden?

"James has a good head on his shoulders. Derrick .." Kendra scoffed. "He just plays sports." Massie's jaw dropped.

"Derrick doesn't just play sports!" Massie declared. There was so much more to Derrick then a blonde pretty boy that knew how to party. She spent enough time with Derrick to actually know it. He supported her. They talked about their futures and Derrick had a clear and practical idea of where he wanted to be in life. "He's gonna go to ICE."

"What Massie?" Kendra blinked, obviously not following what Massie was referring to. So Kendra _didn't_ know everything like she seemed to think.

"Institute of Culinary Education. ICE." Massie rolled her eyes in an annoyed expression. She hadn't even thought of her ex James since she rekindled things with Derrick but apparently her mother had been thinking about him and taking notes. "He wants to be a chef. The head chef for X20." She explained. The Harrington family owned one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city and Kendra loved it personally, and unknowingly loved Derrick's cooking since Massie decided to take her parents to dinner on the day that Derrick was running the kitchen. Her mother raved about how amazing the place was and her parents even went a few times without Massie, so how could she not be behind Derrick's career plan? "He already cooks there. He wants to expand it and make it bigger. He interns with his father to learn the business side and yeah, he has a good head on his shoulders but I guess he's not good enough for me and I should move back to England and date the guy who does coke and is waiting to take over his families company that he still knows nothing about." Massie scoffed, adjusting her spa robe, already ready to go. She couldn't believe her mother.

* * *

 **22 October, 2017**

 **2:15 PM**

 **ABELEY ESTATE**

Chris stormed through the doors of his bedroom as he watched his step mother prepare breakfast. He always hated the 'family time' they forced on him, but after walking in on Layne and Dylan in his bed, his 'getaway' spot had been tainted and he wanted nothing to do with anyone that had the last name 'Abeley'. The dark haired male walked down the spiral staircase and groaned slightly, knowing that he was about to be greeted, and imposed to engage with his father, his step-mother and his two step-siblings.

"Chr-"

"Save it." The male cut his father off as he walked past the kitchen island, looking in the refrigerator not bothering to greet Chris [Abeley], Layne or their 'parents'. Chris [Abeley] looked like shit. Everyone talked about how wild Chris got at parties and Plovert heard words of Chris doing a few drugs as well as drinking while everything else was going on. Layne looked up at Plovert and walked over to the kitchen. Like everyone who attended Chris' party, her head was all over the place. However, what happened with Dylan didn't exactly help. She had been seeing Dylan in a different light for a while now, so was Dylan actually starting to see her? The dark haired girl looked over at her step-brother and sighed slightly.

"I know you're probably pissed about us being in your bed." Layne stated with a light laugh. "It wasn't cool but things just happened."

"Pissed is an understatement." Plovert scoffed as he prepared himself a bowl of 'Cinnamon Toast Crunch'. If Plovert would've caught Layne with any other girl, he probably wouldn't care. But this was Dylan. And it wasn't even the first or second time Plovert caught Dylan having sex with someone. It seemed like everyone got lucky with her but him. "And that's not even the part that wasn't cool. You do realize she was wasted," The male pointed out. Even through everything, he cared about Dylan deeply. He thought about her at night. Not about sex, just her well being and wondered why she always sold herself short.

"What?" Layne gasped slightly, raising her eyebrow. Dylan was very drunk. But everyone was, and she was sure they weren't the only people who ended up having sex. "So?"

"So?" Plovert mocked Layne's confusion. "If you had to hold her up to get her to bed, she was definitely too drunk for you to get her _in_ bed." Plovert explained simply. He knew how Dylan got when she was drinking. Most guys (and _obviously_ Layne) considered it a turn on but when Plovert could smell vodka in a girls hair it made everything in him shut _down_. He's had to fight his urges many nights alone with 'Drunk Dylan'. "And if you have to wonder if she would've done it sober... you know the rest." He stated and walked away from the girl, taking his bowl and walking towards the second stairwell that led to his bedroom.

"Wait a minute!" Layne practically yelled as she followed Chris up the staircase. Was he really implying that she took advantage of Dylan? Sure, the girl was drunk but they both were. They all were and Dylan seemed to enjoy herself. "Don't go there with me. Just because you still have this pathetic little crush on her, doesn't mean you can take it out on me, because she doesn't want _you._ "

"Oh, I'm going there with you." Chris stated, perching himself on the doorframe that led to his bedroom as he looked at his step-sister. Layne was a pretty girl. She somewhat grew out of her awkward phase and she was 'popular' around Dalton thanks to the newspaper. But it didn't mean she was on Dylan's level. "You know she isn't gay, right?" He reminded, carefully holding his bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the palm of his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Layne asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited on Chris to rephrase his statement. She knew that sexuality was a hard thing to understand. Especially for a straight male, but just because Dylan hadn't shown interest in girls before didn't mean she was uninterested and it wasn't Layne's fault the girl showed interest in her instead of Chris like he probably wanted.

"Well, wouldn't that be the point? She'd have to be gay to like you like that." Chris said smugly.

"Well judging by last night, I guess she is." Layne stated, not liking Chris' tone. Everyone at Dalton knew Chris Plovert had a thing for Dylan. Especially if you went to BOCD before attending Dalton. Everyone knew, Dylan had to know, which only proved that the girl didn't care and Chris was out of line for calling her out.

* * *

 **22 October, 2017**

 **3:28 PM**

 **HURLEY MANSION**

"So, run this by me one more time?" Kristen asked, sitting on her boyfriends lap as they cuddled and watched ... some football game? She didn't care enough to pay attention, even though she actually loved the game, and she was offended that it had her boyfriends attention more then she did, even though she was in his T-shirt and her thong panties. "Babe!" She groaned, moving her face around so that he couldn't see the TV.

"Kristen!" Kemp yelled, practically jumping out of his skin just to see the final play before the commercial started. He groaned, pushing the longer parts of hair out of his face before sighing and looking into Kristen's gorgeous eyes. Thinking about Chris Abeley's party and everything that led up to it was stressful. He had spoken to Cam, but he couldn't face Josh. He had no idea how he felt or what to say. "Look, before my party, we were giving Cam shit about Claire, and waiting, and leaving parties early..." He started. In a weird way, it seemed like Cam lost his virginity to fit in. He was probably tired of being the odd man out but he lost everything because of it. "We just wanted him to let loose and have fun, you know?" He asked, and Kristen nodded. "So basically, he got drunk, we were all just having fun and Claire was clearly having fun because she was wasted too. Dylan-" Kemp paused. During this time, Kemp and Dylan were hooking up. They were both on Kristen's hit list and he heard Kristen spent the night all over Olivia Ryan's older brother, hence what put the fire under him to win her back. Now, he was happier then ever. "She told me that Claire was planning on having sex with Cam that night so I guess that's why she pulled him away. But they had a big argument. Cam told her to leave and let him have fun and after that, he went in my room to crash but Alicia was there and they hooked up." Kemp watched Kristen's jaw almost drop. He could understand the shock behind it. These girls were all friends for a long time so it was hard to think that Cam and Alicia would betray everyone by sleeping together. "J and Alicia were in a rough patch and honestly we all kept it a secret just to save Cam's ass. He said he wanted to be with Claire but he and Alicia hooked up more then once before she stopped it."

"Alicia was the one to put an end to it?" Kristen asked in fit of disturbance. She knew Alicia was a bitch and she never liked Claire. Something no one knew, was that forever ago, Alicia had a thing for Cam. So did Massie. But, he was into Claire and Massie fell for Derrick who was obviously her perfect match. And Alicia sort of settled for Josh just to have a boyfriend but after all these years? Everyone thought Josh and Alicia were in-love. "I though Cam was the good guy ..." Kristen trailed off. It was the order. Cam was the sweetheart, Derrick was the alpha, Josh was the hot one, Kemp was the perv and Plovert was the nerdy, funny one.

"Honestly baby," Kemp said again, thinking for a moment and reaching for the pizza that they had bought earlier in the day. "Cam is a dick. He's been picking fights with Milo, lying to Josh's face, threatening Claire's brother over all of this and I know if Alicia was still down, he'd still be fucking her too behind everyones back. He changed in like the blink of an eye." Everyone knew what they were getting when it came to Kemp. He didn't lie about everything. Before now, he was a player and a womanizer. Everyone knew it. Which was why the girls that only wanted sex, gravitated to him and the girls like Kristen stayed away. But with Cam, he put up a front. He was the guy that everyone wanted as a friend, girls wished their boyfriends were like them. In reality, he was just a guy who dumped his girlfriend in a hospital so that he didn't feel bad about having sex with her best friend. Kristen exhaled. She had no idea her former friends had so much going on. She couldn't imagine how Claire felt. She broke Dylan's nose and she never even had an official relationship with Kemp before now. "What was that shit with you and Dylan?" Kemp asked bluntly. His girlfriend had her own eventful night and it was her second fight with Dylan Marvil.

"What?" Kristen blinked. She had been cooking something up for Dylan for a while now. It had been put on hold for a long enough time but Kristen was ready for her revenge dish to be served. And it was going to be sweet. "She just was being a bitch. It started with her and Olivia and then it came to me."

"Then it came to me." Kemp repeated which caused Kristen to laugh. "No really, then she came out to the yard and attacked me like a spider monkey."

"She what?" It seemed like Chris Abeley's parties were always a shit show. Heros vs. Villians was the end of an era. "I am so tired of this bitch. I can't believe she was ever my friend."

"But she was." Kemp knew everything wasn't completely his fault. He and Kristen were secretly seeing one another, even when she was dating her ex-boyfriend Dempsey. At the time, Kemp was seeing other girls and even though he tried making it clear to Kristen at the time, that if she wanted him to herself she could have him, the blonde haired girl didn't trust him and she had a reason. Kemp however, also had his reasons for not trusting her. And he had his reasons for moving on to Dylan especially since they were both single. Dylan probably shouldn't have lied to Kristen if they had some girl-code, but now everything was a mess and he was made to seem like the bad guy. He took the title for a while even though he knew it wasn't right. "I think it's about time you two talked."

"About?" Kristen challenged, she watched Kemp's thumb move back and forth on her inner thigh and shivered slightly at it's tingle it sent all the way up to her thigh.

"Everything I guess." He sat back on the couch, rubbing Kristen's inner thigh as he watched the TV.

* * *

 **22 October, 2017**

 **3:28 PM**

 **RIVERIA ESTATE**

Alicia tossed and turned on the silk dovet she had covering her bed as she waited on an answer. Her thumb finger had officially been trained in the 'call Josh' Olympics. She knew Josh didn't deserve any of what happened. But she had hoped, they could get past their rough patch without him knowing. She was unhappy in a moment and did something stupid that she wished she could take back. She didn't think he needed to know.

"Alicia." A dry tone on the other end of the phone answered, causing her heart to leap into her throat. He answered. Finally! But, what does she say now? "Alicia, look ..." He's talking. "I only answered to tell you I'm not answering anymore. So stop calling. There's nothing you can say to me." Josh sounded tired. He sounded as hurt as she was and he had every right to hate her through it all. How could she do this to him?

"Josh, I love you."

"I got that text message." His response was emotionless. "And I want nothing to do with you."

"My uh- I haven't told anyone. Meaning my parents. My dad's fishing thing is next weekend." Alicia spoke. Maybe if Josh came over and talked with her father, he'd realize that they had something special. Something bigger then high school drama. He always said he wanted to marry her. Her father treated Josh like his only son and she didn't want to end up disappointing everyone she loved in the spur of the moment.

"Is that all you care about? An image? Saving face?" The Spanish male scoffed at his now ex-girlfriends statement. If they pretended to be okay, would things eventually be okay? "I love-d you. Alicia you're the only girl I've ever been with. I can't even think of anyone else and no matter how things got I would never step outside of us! Especially not with someone in our group. How could you face me and be okay after doing something like that?"

"I wanted to forget! It was a mistake and I-"

"A mistake you made more then once. More than twice." Josh pointed out. "Tell me about it."

"What?"

"Tell me about you and him. You've lied for so long, you owe me that much." Josh insisted, he knew he didn't want to hear it. Thinking of Cam touching her, and her showing him things they taught each other was enough to make him sick but he needed to know what Cam did that made her disrespect him. "Talk." Alicia nervously cleared her throat. She was one hundred percent wrong. No matter how she spun it. She loved Josh and she could loose him forever so what was the use in lying.

"Do you remember our first time?" Alicia gulped.

"Ofcourse I do." Josh answered.

"And do you remember the last romantic thing we did before Kemp's party?" She asked. He stayed silent. Josh had tried to keep up. He never knew what Alicia wanted, so he tried everything. He was still young. How does a seventeen year old guy keep up with romance? Alicia took Josh's silence as a que to continue, even though she wasn't sure how to express how she felt at the time. "I always saw how Cam treated Claire. He worshiped the ground she walked on and you stopped doing that." After a long pause, Alicia heard a scoff. Almost more of a laugh.

"Are you serious?" He asked once. "Are you fucking serious? You wanted your best friends boyfriend because of how he treated _her_?" He asked. In what world did this make sense. "Alicia." Josh spoke, trying to process what she had said. "You liked how he treated her? Which part? When he cheated on her? When he embarrassed her in front of a crowded room? When he encouraged her to drive home drunk so he could have sex with her best friend?!" Josh shouted. He nearly jumped out of his skin. "My understanding of 'worshiping' your girl isn't losing your virginity to the first girl that lets you because your girlfriend isn't ready. I mean he dumped her in a hospital and he's tormenting her now while he's FUCKING you!"

"Josh I-"

"Oh, I am not done." Josh ranted. "He worshiped her and I didn't worship you? I did everything you wanted. I fucking tried. I bitched myself out to make you happy and honestly you made me miserable sometimes. I love you so fucking much but you made me miserable and I did it because I just liked how you looked when you smiled." Josh said. "Alicia. Alicia. Alica." He sneered angerly. He couldn't control what he was feeling anymore, it was like word vomit. "I know I wasn't the perfect boyfriend but you weren't perfect either. I saw you weren't happy and at times I wasn't either. But you know what I did? I stopped and thought, 'what can I do to make her happier? How can I fix this?' While you resorted to sex with my best friend. Sex with anyone other then you didn't even cross my mind. No matter how badly I felt. That's worship. That's real love and that's what you just lost. Do not call me again!" _ **BEEP.**_

* * *

 **22 October, 2017**

 **4:48 PM**

 **LYONS' ESTATE: CLAIRE'S BEDROOM**

"I just feel like shit about it all." Claire spoke between sips of homemade mint hot chocolate. "And Milo... I'm sure he doesn't want to see me again. I mean, it's embarrassing. I couldn't control it, I just kept crying." The blonde explained, looking over at her red haired best friend. She felt like she was close to Dylan. Even when they were younger she felt like she connected with her despite them being opposites but apart of her thought Dylan would check on Alicia before comforting her.

"He's so into you." Dylan responded. "Cam is an asshole but at the end of the day, he wasn't always like that to you." Dylan understood how hurt Claire was. Cam pretended to love her. He dumped her after having sex with a girl she considered to be a best friend. Dylan had no idea how she felt, but being hurt and crying did sound normal enough to her. "But, you can't ignore Milo. You need to talk to him so that he knows you still like him."

"I do I just ..." Claire paused, looking at her 'No Bad Days' mug, trying to find the right words. "It's not like I wanna be with Cam anymore. I'm over him. It took time but after what I heard ... and how he acted, I never even wanna see the guy. But it was so hard not to think about him after that. I'm still thinking about him."

"It's your first heartbreak. Ofcourse it hurts. You've loved him since forever and now it's officially over."

"What about Alicia? Have you talked to her?"

"Why would I?" Dylan asked, looking over at the blonde. "Whatever is going on with Josh is her own fault for cheating on him. Did she atleast call you?"

"Why would she? Clearly we aren't real friends." She murmered thinking about Massie. Alicia was never her friend. Massie always was. "I only have you and Layne."

"L-Layne?" Dylan stuttered, thinking about her night with Layne and where she was when all of the real drama was going on. "Have you talked to her?"

"She texted me and I asked her to come over." Claire answered calmly. "Like I said, I only have you two and I really want advice on how to talk to Massie." She explained before realizing the look on Dylan's face. "Uh, is that okay?" She thought Dylan and Layne were cool enough to be in the same room as one another but the redness on the girl made her think differently.

"No," Dylan cleared her throat. "I mean yes. It's cool...what do you wanna say to Massie?" Dylan blinked trying to act natural but in reality, the girl was actually nervous to see Layne after their wild night since she still hadn't processed it. Before she got the chance ...

"Massie?" Layne walked in the door, tensing up when she saw Dylan and sitting at the opposite side of Claire, rubbing her lips together and avoiding eye contact. Was Plovert just messing with her? Or did she really cross a line when it came to Dylan the night of Chris' party.

"Yeah." Claire tried cracking a smile. She wanted to talk to Massie. She always did, but the realization that Massie called everything that had happened was very apparent to her as well as knowing who her real friends were vs the image she wanted. "Our entire fight... she was just looking out for me. I don't know why I ever thought Alicia was actually my friend. And why I just took Cam's pressuring and I ... I miss her. I know she basically hates me but I miss her." Claire pouted.

* * *

 **22 October, 2017**

 **4:48 PM**

 **HARRINGTON ESTATE: DINING ROOM**

Up until this point, Massie had been very confident about this Sunday dinner with Derrick's parents that he invited her to weeks ago. However, after her talk with her mother she was feeling self conscious. Before, she just knew Derrick's parents adored her. His mother was constantly gushing over how gorgeous she was, and reminding the room about Massie's small accomplishments the fact that Massie was the only girl that her son had ever brought home aside from Skye Hamilton who Derrick admitted his family wasn't fond of and she bickered with his older sister Sammie. Her father was always asking about her family and plans for the future, and merging them with Derrick's as if they planned on them being together after high school. Massie loved it. Now she was beginning to wonder if it was a front, or if they changed their minds about her. Maybe they knew that she had been defying the rules they gave their son and was staying over when they were gone. Maybe they just thought Massie was another blogger and not the next Anna Wintour. Her mustard gold Aquazzura Simply Irresistible satin pumps clicked as Mini, Derrick's maid led her through the house and out to the patio where everyone was eating. She walked through the home she was more then familiar with and looked at her outfit. Derrick told her to dress casual but what did that mean? Upon staying at Derrick's house, she found out that his Posh blonde mother bathed with Agraria bath bars and slept on custom Versace sheets. Her idea of causal and Derrick's idea of the word had to be different. So, even after her mini fight with Kendra, she asked her mother for the final say on her outfit but would her mother sabotage her? As the girl walked out to see Derrick's mother, Heather, his sister Samantha, and his father Damon, she heard them stop mid-laugh and turn to Massie.

"Look honey, Massie's wearing the pants!" Heather's buttery blonde bob spun to greet Massie. Her arm reached out for her to take the empty seat next to her and Massie noticed her Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Quartz Watch, that almost twisted on her tiny wrist. Were Massie's Gucci pants an inside joke? "I saw these in the shop, I went all over trying to figure out what to wear with them and ended up having to get the matching dress." The woman explained. "You paired them perfectly darling. Isn't she just the cutest?" Heather gushed, turning to Samantha who _hopefully_ nodded in agreement. Massie paired her Gucci poppy print trousers with a Crossed Front Striped Blouse she got on line that wasn't even $20, a Gucci belt, a Maje Faux-Fur Satchel, mustard gold satin pumps and Gold Plated Steel Acrylic Tortoise Shell Hexagon Hoop Earrings. The final touch was a DIY brown suede necklace that she purchased from Claire's old Etsy shop when they were still friends and Claire was convinced fashion was her calling. Massie only decided to fish it out since she owned nothing else that went well with the pants she was dying to wear.

Massie giggled and sat between Heather and Sammie with a smile plastered on her face. "I love the print."

"I love the entire Gucci collection this season." Sammie gushed. Derrick's older sister had a cool, punky vibe about her. It wasn't sloppy, she looked bad ass, and classic at the same time. Something Massie only ever thought about Dita Von Tease. Sammie had a shoulder full of tattoos, and was always wearing a form of lingerie with every outfit which is why she'd think the girl was too cool to keep up with designer collections and actually care what Massie was wearing. Sammie's black bralet, high waisted skirt, wine colored thigh high boots and Balmain tweed blazer definately didn't make her feel bad about wearing black to brunch even if Mrs. Heather Harrington was on the opposite side of her wearing a foam green printed silk blouse, Chloe wide leg trousers, a Hermès Kelly Leather Handbag, off white patent leather pumps and a $60,000 watch.

"Finally someone who can keep up with the conversation." Damon Harrington gave a light hearted laugh. Derrick's father made her feel giddy, just because he was a true representation of what Derrick would look like if they grew old together and he was a George Clooney clone. Not to mention, he still had Derrick's vibrant personality even though he looked like the wallstreet, suit wearing type. Even though he was. "Where's Derrick? Mini, go tell Derrick that Massie is here." The male instructed, wearing an Armani suit just to sit in the patio.

"That boy has been running around all morning making sure today would be perfect." Heather grinned over at Massie. Derrick said the dinner was important to him and she was thankful she didn't listen to her mother and not come.

"What's he making?" The brunette girl asked, smiling over at Derrick's mother.

"Smoked salmon and sweet potato hash." The woman answered. "It smelled glorious when he started cooking." Derrick's culinary passion made Massie feel closer to him. She could barely cook, but he started teaching her how to make small dishes and it showed her a side of her boyfriend that most people didn't even know existed.

"I love salmon." Massie smiled giddishly, holding her heart as if they told her Derrick got her a diamond ring for breakfast.

"Then you won't be disappointed." Heather smiled before Sammie chimed in.

"So Massie, tell us about you. I feel like we know you since he goes on and on." The blonde smiled. Her hair seemed to be almost fifty shades lighter then Derrick's dirty blonde due to constant dying but Massie couldn't tell if Sammie had a really good dye job or really good extensions since Sammie's hair was nearly white and still looked healthy.

"Yeah, he showed us your website." Damon Harrington chimed in. "It looks just like a magazine."

"Derrick keeps telling me I should try and start an actual magazine." She said sheepishly. She liked that Derrick wanted her to be bigger and better.

"You definitely could." Sammie encouraged. She barely spoke about her aspirations and SOTU with her family and Derrick's was already brainstorming ideas for her career. "Just keep it online. Print is dead."

"I don't know about that sweety, your stack of Vogue begs to differ."

"You have a stack of Vogue?" Massie turned to Sammie. "I have almost a collection of Vogue America and the London version."

"You have to show me." Sammie grinned, taking a sip of her Mimosa, that Mini placed around the table.

"So, what got you into restaurant management?" Massie asked, she didn't want to seem like she only wanted to talk about herself and she was actually curious.

"X20." The blonde answered honestly. "I just like managing the place. I like running a business and I wanna take over someday."

"And she's gonna be amazing at it. She runs that place better then anyone." Damon wiggled his fingers.

"We got that restaurant off of a lim and built it from basically nothing. We had no idea how much the kids would want to be involved. Especially Derrick." Heather stated. Within moments, the Harrington staff was bringing out plates and Massie got a tingle in her stomach. She looked down at one of her favorite dishes and tried holding her breath since the delicious smell was suddenly making her feel different. Sick. Derrick emerged and practically pushed his sister into the next seat so that he was sitting next to Massie.

"You look beautiful." Derrick stated, gently kissing Massie's lips which caused her to calm down for a moment. Derrick was wearing a Kenzo t-shirt, denim distressed jeans an Gucci slides. He was even wearing socks along with them. _His_ version of casual.

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **7:48 AM**

 **CHEERLEADING. GIRLS LOCKER ROOM**

Olivia hummed the tune to Brittany Spears' song, 'Radar'. As she slipped into her underwear, blocking her curvy body only with her Dalton towel. The girls long, false lashes battered as she dressed herself. Olivia was over the early morning cheer practices even though she was the captain she hated that she was always forced to be around Claire and Dylan but it got her out of class so it was always a plus. She was alone, until she heard Claire and actually thought about speaking to her. Olivia and Claire were never close, but Olivia did spend time with Claire and Cam as a couple, while she dated Cam's older brother, Harris. Olivia pouted, thinking about how crushed Claire had to be but she shrugged simply. "Claire." She spoke. "Hun, you okay?" The girls blonde hair fell from her sloppy bun as she waited for an answer. Claire turned and rose her eyebrow at Olivia. Why was she talking to her? Claire turned and looked at Olivia. Lately, the blonde had come into her own. But Olivia had more to her. The girl had a curvy body and while everyone knew that she wasn't 100% natural, she still looked good.

"What?" Claire's doe eyes blinked as she adjusted her own towel. Looking at Olivia right now reminded her about seventh grade when she and Alicia were referred to as the Twenty. It was a nickname given to the brunette and blonde due to the fact that they were both total tens. Even more then Massie because they were already developed for their young age even if Olivia had rumors of plastic surgery back then.

"Are you okay?" Olivia's doe eyes blinked. She knew Massie had her reasons for giving Claire the cold shoulder and honestly, Olivia didn't like the girl herself. But, Olivia had been a close friend to Alicia and she knew what it did to people, she couldn't imagine how Claire was feeling with everything.

 _Ofcourse I'm not okay._ Claire thought instantly. Everytime she moved, she felt like she was falling apart. It was barely 8'oclock and everyone was whispering about her. She didn't know what she'd do for the day, where she'd sit for lunch. Who still cared enough to be her friend. And here Olivia Ryan was, living her life as Massie's best friend. "I'm fine." She answered with a straight face as she pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail. She still hadn't seen Alicia, Cam, Josh or Milo and she was dreading her day. Olivia towered over her and smiled without a care in the world. Claire tried to tune her out but she couldn't ignore what she had said next.

"Listen, why don't you come eat with us today?" Olivia spoke cooly. _Us_. As in the Glamour Society, Massie's new clique. The Pretty Committee was officially over and Massie even upgraded the name for herself. Massie did everything that every girl feared she would when she came back to Westchester. She effortlessly took the crown.

"Olivia ... I don't know." She said simply. Massie didn't even reach out to her when she was in the hospital, why would she care that Cam cheated on her? She already missed their families Sunday dinner as an opportunity to rub it in. Claire honestly hoped Massie did show up. Even if it had been to throw jabs, atleast then she'd know that Massie cared enough to insult her. Now she was left to assume that Claire's issues didn't even matter to Massie. Claire didn't matter to Massie.

"You know Massie." Was what Olivia started with. _I know her better then you, bitch!_ was what Claire wanted to say. "She does seem hard on the outside but she isn't a total bitch. You definitely owe her an apology, maybe she'll hear you out and you two can finally work towards fixing things."

Claire wasn't sure if she could trust Olivia, but she wanted a chance to fix things with Massie. She already avoided their dinner, she couldn't avoid her at lunch too, could she? "Fine, I'll come."

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **8:00 AM**

 **MR. ATKINS BIOLOGY CLASS: FIRST PERIOD**

Lately something had been off with Massie. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sure, Massie still had all eyes on her. Her strut still swayed and her head was held high but something just didn't feel in order. Even Bean, Massie's only loyal best friend had been lashing out to her. She didn't spend as much time with her and would rather stay with her mother. And speaking of her mother, Massie and Kendra were fighting a lot lately. In order to regain her sense of self, Massie was dressed in the most 'Massie' outfit she could think of. A crisp white, Plein Sud bow blouse, a heather grey double breasted Herringbone coat and Chicwish Winsome Asymmetry Grid tweed flap skirt. She slid off her white lace gloves and set her Chloé Faye leather and suede shoulder bag to the opposite side of her. She couldn't decipher which sound was more ascetically pleasing the sound of her Chanel charms clicking on her desk or the clacking from her purple pointed satin boots on the marble floor. Either way, she felt like she was back. She crossed her toned legs and opened her 'Notepad' app on her iPad, taking down what Mr. Atkins was saying. About five minutes passed and she was now using her camera to record his lecture, something he agreed to when she explained video was a better reference, when in reality, she hated carrying around books. Derrick, Massie's boyfriend, walked into the biology class, and kissed the nape of her neck before sitting down. She could smell the scent of Dolce&Gabbana 'The One' for Men. "Babe," Massie smiled happily.

"Babe." The blonde responded with a smile, putting his arm around her, as Massie stopped and restarted her video recording gesturing for the blonde to stay quiet for the finale of the lecture. Now, it was time for them to start their work, and Massie sent the lecture to Derrick's iPhone 8, smiling over at him.

"Why on earth are you late?" She questioned, blinking slightly even though she was almost positive that it had to do with football.

"These fucking early practices." He groaned and Massie felt triumphant.

"It makes zero sense that school would interfere with your school work for an extracurricular."

"Aren't you skipping next period for the magazine?" Derrick let out a faint laugh.

"Aren't you encouraging me to start my own?" She giggled. "It's career building." Massie batted her eyelashes. Since her mother brought up the comparisons between Derrick and her ex boyfriend James, she could only think of how Derrick was encouraging her to be the best version of herself and follow her dreams while James told her she had 'nothing to worry about' and 'no reason to work' since they'd be rich from his fathers business. "Why didn't you sign up for culinary classes here?"

"Football got in the way of it. I can admit it would've been fun to run the Dalton restaurant but I have X20." He answered. The Dalton Resturant would probably be way more popular if Derrick was running it. Then again, if Derrick wasn't star quarterback would he be as popular? "My mom couldn't stop talking about you after brunch." Derrick stated happily. She knew how much his family meant to him. Even when the two were younger, he went on and on about their family vacations and his father had attended every single game he was apart of. Massie's family was always distant. Her parents were workaholics and socialites and she always felt like they didn't have more kids because they felt bad that they couldn't quite be there for her. Which was probably why they shoved the Lyons' down her throat. The family they felt she deserved.

"It was fun. Your family is amazing. I haven't had the chance to talk to my parents about the holiday break." She explained. Derrick's family had an annual ski trip they went on during the winter break that Massie was invited to. Normally, it was said that Derrick usually invited his friends and Sammie invited hers. But Sammie had met a guy at school and Derrick had Massie so it all just seemed like a better, romantic fit.

"I really hope you can come though. It's awesome." Derrick spoke low enough that his excitement wouldn't disrupt the class. "Imagine us, in the cabin, by the fire. You can be wearing one of those hot little-"

"Mr. Harrington." Mr. Atkins interrupted, crossing his arms infront of himself, waiting on Derrick's attention even though his arms and eyes were still on Massie. "You already arrived late, and now you're speaking over the presentation?"

"Massie recorded it."

"Massie seems to be taking your academics more seriously then you are." The male stated. Usually, Mr. Atkins was the 'cool' teacher but he even caught Derrick off guard. "I think you need to come back at the end of the day, you have things you have to catch up on. I have a small study group made up of my students."

"I have my own study partner." Derrick stated, tilting his head towards Massie Block. "And I have football."

"Maybe you're counting on a football scholarship to get into school -"

"Actually I-"

"But you can't get a football scholarship if you're no longer playing due to your grades slipping."

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **8:55 AM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: BROADCASTING ROOM**

As of right now, being Alicia Riveria was the hardest job in America. After 'Heros vs. Villians' she got more hate tweets than Donald Trump. She held her head up high as she walked to the broadcasting room, trying to ignore the unsettling whispers. Sure, she was used to them, but she usually knew what the student body was thinking. They were thinking about her body, her clothes and how perfect her life was. But now, she had no Josh and no friends. She hadn't attempted to reach Claire, but she saw her younger brother Todd in the hallways and he basically turned his ninth grade followers against her. Dylan wasn't answering her calls and texts and Josh only answered to tell her to stop calling. She lost her 'Aaron Samules' and her 'Army of Skanks' but she still wanted to remind everyone that she was _thee_ hottest girl at Dalton. Her Alexander Wang lambskin mini skirt clung to her small waist and around her healthy thighs as she walked. Her Proenza Schouler Grosgrain-trimmed asymmetric cotton-poplin top fit loosely, but hugged her large breasts and her legs looked long and tan with her Stance Calligraphy Thigh High socks. She paired them with her Vetements Leather Ankle Boots and her LOVE Moschino Detachable Pocket Backpack (because even she followed suit when Massie Block said 'backpacks' were okay) complimented her 'Ruby Woo' lips. Her hair was dark and bone straight and her Louis Vuitton jacket fell off her shoulders like she saw Kylie Jenner's did. Her Limited Edition Sonia Rykiel Pearl Sunglasses covered her eyes since she couldn't look at anyone and she took a deep sigh as she walked into the door. Normally she'd wear something seductive for Cam, but she didn't want to see him and she didn't want to piss Layne off. She had enough enemies. "Layne, are my que cards ready?"

"No?" Layne's blue sequinned beret span as she faced Alicia. She rose her eyebrow as if she had no idea why Alicia was in her presence. Layne's outfit was quirky, but today it had a 'Paris street style' flare to it that shocked Alicia. Maybe it was just her bangs and beret but Alicia somewhat liked it. She was wearing a Gucci Tiger print T-shirt, a plaid midi-flared skirt and Gucci platform sneakers. There was also a Prada bag set up on Layne's editor desk and Alicia was wondering what got into the girl. Lately Layne had been _trying_ to step her fashion up. Alicia always thought Layne was on the list of people that loved Claire, but maybe she was trying to impress a new girl. A fashionista. Massie Block? I mean why else would she suddenly add a fashion column to the online magazine? It wasn't like fashion at Dalton was a new thing. However, Layne's next statement was a bit more shocking then the thought that Layne had a crush on Massie."Why would you have que cards if you aren't doing the announcements?"

"Wait, what?!" Alicia practically yelled. She snatched her sunglasses off of her eyes and blinked, staring at Layne in astonishment. "What?"

"I have a stand in." Layne said simply, gesturing to a ninth grade girl that looked vaguely familiar. "I sent you an email."

"I didn't check my fucking email, Layne."

"You should've." The brunette replied simply. Layne always ranted and raved about journalistic integrity, but it was clear that Alicia was getting the boot because of Layne's friendship/obsession with Claire Lyons. Could her day not get any worse?

"Layne?" She heard Cam's voice and froze. _He gets to stay?_

"I guess you don't read emails." Layne responded dryly. She looked at Cam who was most likely standing closer to the door, Alicia was too shook to turn and see his face. Layne gestured for Alicia to follow her towards Cam and Alicia's heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out at her. Apparently Cam was the only other person who knew what she was dealing with, but she didn't even want to be seen with him. Him. The closer she walked, the more she smelled Drakkar Noir. A scent that she seemed to be the only one to like, even back when they were kids. "Look, you two have been doing really good on the broadcasting network but it's no secret that you have some unwanted publicity surrounding you." Layne spoke with a serious tone. Unwanted publicity? They didn't work for CBS. This was high school, every single student had high school drama, it wasn't their fault they were just more popular. "Right now I think it's best for you two to step down. I mean, it's not like you two need this."

"She needs it." Cam spoke. Was he defending her? Alicia looked towards Cam and honestly wished she hadn't. He was wearing a fitted, black v-neck shirt, that showed off his arms, his toned arms, and his few tattoos. His long hair was pushed back in a black beanie and his St. Laurent leather jacket was in his arms, with his Kenzo backpack. "She's really good. She wants to be a TMZ gossip anchor and she's done it longer then you've been editor-" Cam went on, bringing up Alicia's old lunchtime announcements at OCD.

"Did you find that out during pillow talk?" Layne asked harshly and Alicia wanted to break down into tears, though she just huffed and put on her sunglasses.

"You can't let us go because we hurt your friends feelings." Cam pointed out sternly.

"You two miserable people crushed her!" Layne stomped. Yes. Layne was team Claire. She had been before Claire started dating Cam or became 'friends' with Alicia. Claire was the best person she knew and she didn't deserve what they were doing to her in secret for months. "Plain and simple, after my brothers party no one wants to see your faces or hear what you have to say. It's all in _my email_ and I'm just being nice enough to spare you the embarrassment of going on today. Lord knows you two deserve it." Layne stated and turned on her sneakers. Alicia's jaw dropped, and she could hear laughter from none other then Massie Block, who was entering as they were exiting. Alicia didn't even have the energy to say anything. What could she say?

"Alicia, wait." She heard Cam call out. She felt his hands on her tiny wrists and snapped.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" She yelled, which was enough to cause a scene.

"Are you seriously mad at me?" Cam faced her. Once they were head on, she noticed the faint bruise on his cheek and the cut on his lower lip. If Claire had decided she wanted to hit her, she wouldn't have come to school but war wounds just added to Cam's hot, bad-boy look. "You did this to us. You told Josh." Cam indicated still holding her.

"He needed to know!" Alicia defended herself. She didn't blurt out the truth about herself and Cam because Josh needed to know. She thought the opposite. She could've told him. Cam mentioned wanting to tell Claire but Alicia thought they didn't need to know anything. She just thought they were already caught.

"Come on Alicia," Cam scoffed, shaking his head. "Don't try and throw me under the bus now that people know and you can't handle backlash. I never made you do anything. I have texts messages proving that." Cam's hands dropped.

"What are you saying?" Alicia questioned, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Cam answered abruptly. "I just mean that we're in this mess together. We both cheated and we both hurt people we cared about. "Don't just blame me." Cam requested, before turning and walking down the hall, leaving Alicia to think about what he said.

Layne hummed to herself as she walked in the hallways and to her locker. She noticed Dylan walking in her direction and smirked unknowingly. Her eyes went straight to Dylan's legs and her sexy stockings. The heels she wore only made the bottom half of her outfit even more seductive to Layne and the top half was actually cool. Something Layne might've actually wore even though her thoughts quickly switched to the moment she was in the bed with Dylan fully naked and basking in every perfect curve the girl had. Layne practically drooled as she thought about it before realizing Dylan was standing right infront of her.

"Layne, can we talk before third period?" Dylan's green eyes stayed on Layne, more specifically her naturally pink and plump lips, as she waited on a response. Her weight shifted in her Christian Louboutin 'So Kate Booties' as the tulle hem of her Unravel Project skirt tickled the back of her bare thigh. Being so close to Layne in Claire's bedroom and not being able to say or do anything about their night together at 'Heros vs. Villians' made all of the hairs on her body stand and she felt goosebumps. She _had_ to talk to her. And before they were back with Claire for lunch. The blonde had been asking Dylan non-stop about Layne since last night. Even Claire could pick up on the tension but classic Claire Lyons only blamed herself. Dylan shifted back to standing straight up as her Foley  & Corinna Skyline Bandit Mini Backpack almost slid off her shoulder, now she was anxiously waiting to hear what Layne would say. Why was she so nervous?

"Uhm, yeah?" Layne's head bobbed nervously as she followed Dylan down the hall and to a vacant hallway. As Dylan swayed, Layne tried to keep her nerves under control and her attention on Dylan's busy Leather Leopard Sex Pistol Punk Moto Jacket, that was the coolest thing she had seen in her life. Right after a naked Dylan Marvil. "What's up?"

"I uh..." Dylan started. Damn, _what do I say now?_ "We just, never got to talk about ... you know. And since we're both gonna be around Claire together we have to clear the air." Dylan suggested.

"I just-" Both girls said nervously in unison before Layne giggled slightly and played with the ends of her brown hair, gesturing towards Dylan to continue.

"I never did _that_ before." Sex at a party was nothing new to Dylan. It was the most 'Dylan' thing to do. And she never had anything against girl-on-girl action. She made out with girls and she liked owning her sexuality but the thoughts and feelings Dylan had gotten since then were mind blowing. Did she develop a crush on Layne Abeley? She couldn't stop thinking about her. Her touch, her skin, her lips, the _sex_. Even general stuff about her. She skimming looking through Layne's social media. Practically gawking over her instagram and doing things she couldn't remember doing since she started to fall for Kemp. She hadn't even done as much for Ace. Her most recent fling before her night with Layne.

"I figured ..." Layne rubbed the back of her neck. Layne began coming to terms with her sexuality all the way back in seventh grade. Her first crush was her friend Meena who she actually kissed. Meena didn't feel the same way and she tried to fix things, herself, by dating a few guys but by the time she reached ninth grade she decided to be 100% herself - and secretly date girls. Her older brother caught her with a girl she met in her art studies class and after coming out to him, she never looked back. She did everything publically and her parents found out when she causally brought girls over and mentioned dates. Everyone had no choice but to go with it. Though, this moment made her feel like a thirteen year old all over again.

"Layne I -" Dylan's voice cracked and she leaned on the wall, glancing over at Layne. "I can't get you out of my head. I have no idea how to handle this." She explained.

"Handle what?" Layne assumed Dylan was used to a one night stand. That's all she'd be to the legendary Dylan Marvil. Right?

"This. My thoughts. You. Us." Dylan rambled before taking Layne's hand so that they were standing directly infront of one another. "I have no idea what to do next, but I know I want to do this." Dylan spoke, roughly pressing her lips against Layne's, pulling her body closer to Dylan's as they passionately kissed, something she had thought about since she woke up next to her only days ago. Layne was in shock, but in the best way. She dropped her Prada back and wrapped her arms around Dylan's thin waist not wanting the moment to end.

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **12:00 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: CAFETERIA**

"Look," Kemp sighed, rubbing his face and glancing over Chris Ploverts features. He wasn't a bad looking guy. He had okay hair, straight teeth and he was athletic like the rest of their friends. Plovert was even a rare case that looked good when he wore glasses, and didn't look weird when they were off. Not to mention being smart and nice. He'd be a catch if he weren't accident prone and hopelessly inlove with Dylan Marvel. "You can't really be mad at Layne. I mean many have had the chance and taken it." Kemp pointed out after he listened to Plovert's latest 'new family' rant. Kemp made fun of his friend for various reasons, but everytime Plovert really needed to talk, he was there for him and with their friend drama involving Josh and Cam, Kemp felt like he needed to step up for his boys. "I think you're really just pissed at Dylan." Kemp confessed, looking at Plovert's 'peanut butter' shirt, knowing Dylan owned the matching 'jelly'.

"Why? She didn't do anything?" Chris pointed out. No matter what, Dylan could do nothing wrong in his eyes. She was amazing. Stunning. Perfection. He knew the real her, no one else bothered to and Kemp of all people wouldn't understand that he saw Dylan Marvel past sex.

"She always does. You've heard countless things and you keep defending her, hoping for what? That she'll realize she's in love with you too and stop doing what she does with everyone else? You can't fix her." Kemp said. Chris would defend Dylan by bringing up her family, her issues, her father issues. Everyone knew from Dylan's families reality show, that she had daddy's issues and it definitely showed in how she acted out sexually, according to Kemp's father, the therapist who diagnosed the only reason Dylan had spent time with him in the past. Chris opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Derrick walked over. He saw Cam and Josh through out the day though he didn't make an effort to talk to Cam and Josh didn't make an effort to talk to him.

"Is Josh coming?" Plovert looked at Derrick, as the taller blonde took his seat.

"Nah." Derrick answered in a defeated tone. The three guys talked before about how fucked up they felt about protecting Cam and even though none of them said it out loud, they all obviously regretted it, especially Derrick. "He needs space from us. He says he isn't mad at us, but then again he still is. Ya know?" They all could've told Josh about Cam and Alicia. Not only did they know about the initial time, they knew that Alicia and Cam continued to have sex behind Josh's back and they sat back while Josh did everything to keep his relationship with Alicia together, and while he defended Cam's erratic actions when it came down to Claire. "He went off campus to eat and I guess he's coming back when lunch is over." Derrick explained. "Has anyone seen Cam? Or Alicia."

"Yeah." Kemp said, rubbing the back of his neck. He avoided Cam like he wasn't there. He didn't know how else to handle it. Initially, Kemp did advise Cam not to say anything, when he found Cam and Alicia in his bed post-virginity. Kemp thought the smart thing to do was to keep it a secret but that was when he thought Cam had enough sense to only do it once, and make things right with Claire. Before his ego boost. "I just feel like we can't be cool with Josh and Cam. And Cam was totally wrong. I don't blame Josh for kicking his ass."

"He should kick all of our asses." Plovert piped in. "Why do we have to not be friends with one of them in order to be friends with the other? That sounds like a conversation they would be having." Chris stated, pointing to Massie Block and Kristen Gregory who were whispering and laughing as they walked into the cafeteria.

"She's so fucking hot." Kemp trailed off, obviously checking out his girlfriend.

"My point," Chris slapped the table, looking between Derrick and Kemp who were already distracted. "is that we've all been friends for a while. We should've pushed Cam to tell Josh. Sure, I don't feel like I should've been the one to drop the bomb but we knew this secret for a long time and we took Cam's side even though it was a fucked up thing for him to have sex with Alicia and still claim to be Josh's friend."

"Bros before hoes." Kemp mumbled and Plovert scoffed. "Dude I hear you and you're right. But should've, could've, would've. We didn't. And now what do we do?"

"I don't think we should ignore Cam, first off."

"Cam's being an asshole." Derrick looked up from his sandwich. "Even without the Alicia BS, you know he's been acting shitty."

"Maybe he's been feeling guilty." The male suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. But he owes everyone an apology for getting us tied up in this mess and I want Josh to know that I am here for him because we owe him that."

"So we ignore Cam? That's what got us in this in the first place." Plovert said. "We ignored that Josh was being dogged, because we didn't want Cam to feel like shit and like he was being judged."

"If you wanna hang out with Cam, you can. I don't have anything to say to him right now honestly. Maybe he should feel like shit after everything."

"You said he was like the brother you never had." Plovert discussed.

"Brothers fight."

Claire's Lelia Black Chunky Heel Ankle Booties made a clicking noise that almost made her feel powerful. It was lunch time and she had been invited to eat at Table 18 with the Glamour Society, Massie Block's new and improved clique. The entire weekend, Claire had mourned a fake friendship and a toxic breakup and now she just wanted to feel like herself. What said that more then finally being able to fix things with Massie? Claire walked to the table the PC took over after Massie's infamous hitlist, and sighed in relief that Alicia wasn't in attendance. She knew that Dylan said they hadn't spoken, but she was Alicia's friend first and she half way expected to be ditched by Dylan. Instead, she was greeted by Dylan and Layne giggling and sitting super close. They moved quickly but in a second, Claire swore she saw their finger tips touching as they spoke. Whaa? "Hey hun." Dylan smiled cooly, glancing at Layne for a moment before scooting over and gesturing for Claire to come between them.

"Dylan got her staff to send over this cake. It's amazing." Layne gushed, wiping her mouth.

"I got them to stop at TOUS les JOURS for their double choco mousse. Your favorite." The red head smiled brightly, gesturing towards the stack of individually packed sliced chocolate cake. It meant a lot that Dylan and Layne had been going overboard for her ever since she and Cam broke up but this conversation with Massie would be the ultimate mood booster.

"I'm telling you K, I was dying laughing." Massie giggled as she stood over table 18, leaning on it slightly and talking with Kristen. The sight of Alicia Riveria's self demise was rewarding to Massie. She tried to ruin Massie and only ended up ruining herself. Kristen's shoulders shook as she laughed, and the wide sleeves of her Fenty by Rihanna turtleneck sweater moved along with her. It was the crop top Massie remembered screenshotting and sending to Kristen the moment she saw it on instagram since it just looked like her best friend. She paired it with a high waisted, black denim skirt, black stockings, a black Gucci belt and blue-black leather Hayett boots from 3.1 Phillip Lim. The Fenty Puma x Rihanna Faux-Sherpa Backpack was a nice touch and Kristen's 90s look reminded her of 'Jawbreaker', much like Massie's outfit reminded her of 'Heathers', the ultimate clique. Massie felt a third presence and smiled when she saw Olivia Ryan emerge. Olivia's Givenchy shoulderless sweatshirt-dress only met at the middle with her own 'Gucci' belt, the oversized 'dress' that Massie cringed at when Olivia bought it, actually looked good the way she paired it. Her mustard colored Givenchy contrast toe thigh high boots, and brown Monogram Reverse Coated Canvas Palm Springs Backpack went well together even though Massie hated brown + black together. She even went back to her house in the morning before school and lent Olivia her Stella McCartney Falabella square-frame sunglasses to pull it all together. _The glasses really did to the trick_ , Massie thought looking at them resting on Olivia's blonde little head. Before Massie could fill Olivia in on the conversation, she saw another blonde figure and her laugh turned to stone.

"What is she doing here?" Massie stood straight up, stepping closer to face Claire dead on. Practically pressing her shoulder against Olivia's until she shimmied to remove herself from between the two ex-besties.

"We kind of match." Claire said softly, smiling over at Massie even though her face didn't change. And her head didn't move when she yelled,

"Liv!" Demanding an answer and earning everyone in the cafeteria's attention when she yelled. Sure, on paper their outfits looked similar in style. Both 'Heathers-esque'. The first thing Massie noticed was the low budget shirt she wore to brunch with Derrington's family. She thought it was a chic find, but now she knew she'd have to burn it. If she owned anything cheap- that Claire Lyons owned, then what did that make her? Claire paired the hunter and mustard striped blouse with a light beige, oversized Celine blazer, a yellow grid printed Vivienne Westwood mini skirt, and black ankle booties. Her Luna cat stockings and cat backpack just screamed Claire. The old Claire that she considered her best friend. Not the one who Alicia turned against her. Though, it changed nothing for Massie.

"I - I," Olivia hadn't felt nervous around Massie in a long time. They were best friends. They said stupid things and called eachother derogatory names out of love. But this side of Massie put the fear of god in her and everyone else was on their toes. Olivia gulped. "I just thought it was about time you two talked." She answered restlessly. Massie's features stayed on Claire's. She tilted her head sideways and Claire stepped back. Massie stepped forward. And she smirked.

"Claire knows what to do if she wants to be friends again." Massie spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. Claire stood up straight and she could already tell tears were forming. She hated that Massie hated her. It was all her fault. She had the conversation with Layne and even though Layne was standing a few feet away, Claire was too afraid to turn around. The entire room felt frozen. "She owes me an apology."

"I do." Claire nodded, speaking rapidly. "I know I do Massie and I'm s-sorry." Claire spoke. Her voice was cracking but she was determined to finally be able to tell Massie how she felt, no matter how many eyes were on them. "You were right and I shouldn't have turned on you for Alicia. I knew she didn't like me. She never did. She only tolerated me because of you and she only kept me around because she needed followers." Claire went on. "I just liked being apart of something. She wanted us to stop talking to you, she wanted all of us to," Claire gestured to Kristen who was standing behind Massie. She had been forgiven. "She just said everything I wanted to hear about Cam. I thought she was right and it's not that you were wrong but you're Massie fucking Block." Claire sniffled. "You never had any issues keeping the guy you're with interested in you. It's easy for you to be able to say sex wouldn't help my issues with Cam because all you need to make a guy fall in love with you is to breathe. You're just so perfect and confident and I thought you didn't get it. I thought she did and I thought he loved me but," Claire breathed heavily. She knew everyone probably felt sorry for her. Or that she was pathetic for believing in Cam and Alicia when they didn't even have the decency to be as loyal to her as she had been to the both of them. "You were my best friend. You always wanted what's best for me and I miss you." Claire paused. Her blue eyes looked into Massie's amber eyes, and the chestnut haired girl stayed quiet as if she was waiting on Claire to say something else. "I'm so sorry Massie. Please." Claire pleaded. She couldn't fight her tears.

"Claire." Massie said dryly, gesturing down to the ground. Everyone noticed, but no one knew what it meant. She heard a faint gasp that had to be Layne. When Layne asked Massie what Claire had to do in order to be her friend again, Massie explained that she wanted a public apology, which she was getting. But, Massie also said she wanted Claire to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness. Layne chalked it up to being a bitchy comment but Claire wondered if Massie had been serious. Now she knows for sure. Claire looked into Massie's eyes. As a way of saying, 'please don't make me do this'. Massie's only response was a nod, to which Claire got down on her knees and hung her head low. The thin sheer from her stockings let through the chill of the cafeterias cold floor and the silence was filled with whispers on everyones loss of what was going on.

"Massie, please! I'm sorry!" Claire yelled between tears. Her face was streaming. She could only thank Jerrod Blandino for the 'Better Than Sex' waterproof mascara or other wise, she'd look as bad as she felt. Massie stayed quiet for a moment and Claire's head stayed down. What else did Massie need? Claire's life had fallen apart right at Massie's feet. Every moment of Claire's life felt like a mental breakdown. She didn't even expect Massie's friendship she just wanted her forgiveness. She looked at the Luna cat on her knees and only looked up when she heard laughter. She was a joke and she knew it. However, only one person was laughing and it was Massie.

"Do you really think I want to be friends with someone as pathetic as you?" Massie hovered over Claire. Her tone was jarring. Claire was stairing at Massie's knee caps. She couldn't move to stand up and she wasn't worth Massie kneeling down. "You're on your knees begging to be my friend because Alicia and Cam are done with you? And you think that worthless apology is enough to get in good with me?" Massie scoffed, shaking her head and letting out a second laugh and Claire saw her heels turn which made Claire feel defeated. She shifted to her butt, so that her knees weren't directly on the ground and she was sitting her vintage Vivienne Westwood skirt on the floor. And Massie stepped over her legs as if she wasn't there."Come on girls, I wanna eat off campus. This place feels trashy."

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **12:12 PM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL: GIRLS BATHROOM**

Claire felt as if she couldn't breathe. The walls felt like they were closing in on her. She heard Layne and Dylan calling for her but she couldn't stand to be in the cafeteria for any longer. Massie hated her. Massie treated her as of she was nothing. Like she was dirty gum. Claire ran into the lower level female bathroom slamming the door shut and, trying to regain her composure as she stopped to hear another sniffling sound that wasn't her own. She tip toed closer to the stalls and heard that someone else was in there with her and they were crying. She looked at the shoes and tried not to make any noise. She recognized the shoes anywhere. The black Vetements Leather Ankle Boots, with the red reflective heel were an exclusive gift from Nina Callas to her cousin Alicia. They had other versions but red was Alicia's favorite color and limited edition. Claire doubted another Dalton girl owned them. But, what was Alicia doing in the bathroom during lunch. Was she in there crying? Or eating? As long as Claire knew, Alicia was always a beautiful and popular girl. Even when she fell out with Massie, she was always okay. Claire half felt bad for Alicia until she realized Alicia ruined her life. Instead of feeling pity she felt anger. Massie just humiliated her in front of everyone in their grade and that anger was about to be manifested onto Alicia. She deserved to scream at the girl and give her a piece of her mind. "ALICIA! ALICIA!" Claire yelled, banging on the bathroom stall that Alicia Riveria was hiding in. She heard yelps and ruffles but Alicia didn't bother saying anything. "UUUHHH-LEEESSSHAAA RIVVVEERRRS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND YOU WILL NOT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!" Claire yelled. Even when she was angry she sounded adorable with her small voice. "COME OUT ALICIA!" Claire felt like she could cry again. "Alicia. You owe me. You owe me!" The blonde sniffled. She gave the door another bang and stepped back. In a moment, Alicia came out and darted right to the sink. She couldn't even look at Claire? Claire could tell that the brunette had her lunch in the bathroom which was a horrible fate she never imagined Alicia would have to suffer. As of now, Alicia was at the sink, closer to the door than Claire was at the stall and instead of waiting on Alicia to avoid her she ran towards the bathroom door. Alicia moved but she didn't run. Claire knew Alicia enough to know she'd never run and now Alicia couldn't avoid her. "Alicia." Claire pleaded. "Why? Why Cam?" Claire felt broken. Alicia didn't care for her. She thought they built a friendship but now she knew it was just a job for Alicia. _Being popular and shit_. Alicia stayed silent for a moment. She looked at her hands and her long chola nails. She knew Claire wouldn't let up and she knew she had to say something.

"I was jealous." Alicia confessed. When Claire looked at her, it was apparent that she did not use waterproof mascara. Her words struck the blonde and she eased up.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again." Alicia said sternly even though her eyes still watered. The Spanish beauty didn't bother protesting to leave the room. She instead went to the wall and leaned on it, using her busy nail designs to distract herself. "Everyone loves you. He was obsessed with you and for a while, he looked at me like that." Alicia admitted. She had always been jealous of Claire. Ever since Massie brought her in and became friends with her, their entire structure changed. "I had a crush on Cam forever ago. I know I said I liked Harris back in seventh - and I sorta did but I really started to like Cam. But he liked you, even Josh liked you and you were instantly Massie's best friend. Everyone meets you and just wants to be around you." Alicia stated. "In that moment, Josh and I were having issues and Cam was there. It just happened. We liked it and it kept happening."

"You smiled in my face! You talked so much shit about us breaking up and you were the reason!"

"I couldn't exactly tell you that!" Alicia fired back.

"Were you ever my friend?"

"I couldn't be your friend." She said with a straight face that obviously crushed Claire. "I cared about you and your feelings but I couldn't truly be your friend for the same reason I can't be Massie's. Okay!" Alicia let out another yelp. Alicia Riveria with tears in her eyes just told Claire Lyons she was jealous of her. Was this real?

"Why is that?" Claire asked.

"Because. I hate seeing you happy. I do care but seeing you with Cam made my stomach turn. Hearing people gush about you and ... it makes my head hurt."

"What about Dylan? And Kristen?" Dylan and Kristen both had it all. They were gorgeous. Dylan's looks were to die for. Her body was amazing. Guys fell all over her. She was Kylie Jenner of the East Coast for Christs sake. And Kristen was strong, athletic, smart as a whip, beautiful, and she had legs for days. If Alicia was jealous of her, she had to secretly feel inferior to them too, right?

"I know I'm hot. And popular. Dylan's instagram followers don't mean shit and I couldn't care less about running and kicking as fast as Kristen. You and Massie are just different. You're like the sweethearted, blonde version of her but you two are in your own league and I knew once she came back it would fall apart. I wanted to atleast have you on my side." Alicia revealed. She needed one power play against Massie Block.

"Alicia..." Claire sighed she wanted to tell Alicia what she truly thought about her. She felt like a loaf of bread every time she was around Alicia. She was so upset that Cam cheated on her, but for Alicia? She didn't blame him. "Are you even sorry you did that to me?"

"No." Alicia shrugged, straightening her posture and turning to the mirror to fix her face. "I'm not."

* * *

Please leave Q&A questions answering ANYTHING you wanna know about that story, and answers will be posted with the new chapter.

 **ALSO : Years ago, I (definitely) started a trend on here, where I left an application on here and let YOU GUYS create characters to my stories. It was fun and because of my love for role-playing and the engagement I earned from that story (that I idiotically deleted) I am going to bring that trend back. If you are interested, keep a look out.**


	21. Silver Spoon

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISSLUXE!_

 _Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around with me._

 ** _XOXO_**

LuxeWrites: Hey guys, theres a tumblr page now! It picks up on everything starting from this chapter and it's called 'luxewrites'! It's massie's personal playlist and the lay out is set up as Massie's Blog! It includes visuals and references from the story and there are tags so rather you wanna keep up with her actual 'SOTU' posts, or your favorite characters you can by using the search (Endless scroll isn't working but typing in first names will help see posts that aren't on the first page). The Polyvore will still be used, and the visuals will still be posted there.

* * *

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟚𝟙: 𝕊𝕚𝕝𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕊𝕡𝕠𝕠𝕟

 **23 October, 2017**

 **4:39 PM**

 **BLOCK ESTATE: MASSIE's BEDROOM**

Massie groaned as she walked into her bedroom, throwing her Chloé Faye shoulder bag onto her bed as her iMAC made the usual _ding!_ noise it did when someone commented on her blog, THE STATE OF THE UNION. Massie's blog had become very popular since she made it public in the seventh grade. Now, she could only check the comments on selected days, or whenever she was bored since the traffic was too much for her to handle at times. Still, with the annoyance ringing in her head from the whining voices she's heard since her incident with Claire Lyons' her former best friend, it would be nice to read comments about people praising her. Even the negative comments she got didn't bother her, since these internet people were obviously jealous they couldn't know her in real life. Massie took a seat on her white fur computure desk and used her lighter wand to inflate her Voluspa Prosecco rose candle before scrolling through her 'SOTUMASSIE' account, reading a few emails. Most of them were about how pretty she was, how they follow all of her trends and hacks, but one caught her attention.

 _ **The Top 10 New York Fashion Bloggers - Who, What, Wear**_

 _Hello, Massie Block. We've been watching you._

 _And you know what, we're impressed. Every year whowhatwear,com composes a list of the top NY fashion bloggers and you've made the list! We would like to invite you out to Manhattan for brunch and an interview for your feature. Being on the list is a major boost and this year all of our bloggers are requested for various shows at NYFW Feb. 2018 to commentate. Your interview questions, and contact information have been included below, looking forward to your response._

 _KAT COLLINGS_

Massie gasped before yelling out loud which earned a yelp from Bean, Massie's 'best bitch'. Before Bean made the noise, Massie hadn't even realized she was in the room since Bean hadn't been in her room lately and was attached to her mothers heel. How could anyone want to be around Kendra over Massie anyway? She's insufferable. "Beanie!" Massie said happily, reaching for her dog gently wrapping her arms around the black pug before she jumped out of Massie's arms and exited the room. "You're such a bitch!" Massie scoffed half playfully since technically she was a bitch.

"What?!" Kendra yelled which caused Massie to roll her eyes. She and her mother had been going back and forth lately and Massie was praying for her chance to get out of the house. Her two weeks alone with her boyfriend Derrick Harrington at his families estate were surreal. They were a nice change from her father always working and her mother always bickering. Derrick cooked, taught her video games, sports, and he let her play Lana Del Rey in the background as they talked all night. Those two weeks were Kendra's latest thing to argue about with Massie. But she got to school, her grades hadn't skipped, everything was fine.

"I wasn't talking to you." Massie said in a dry tone, walking closer to her bedroom door to 'greet' her mother. The younger girl gave her mother a once over and realized that she was wearing the Jonathan Simkhai pantsuit that Massie practically begged her to buy when they went shopping in London. They initially were able to bond over fashion. When they first moved, Massie's father was working non stop - as usual, and he was the parent Massie was closest to. Kendra didn't work and Massie felt practically trapped in the house with her mother since they didn't hire staff in London. Much like now. It was awkward until Kendra invited Massie to a fashion show and they instantly became the best of friends. Seeing the suit and Balenciaga Black Patent All Over Logo Slash Heel Boots Kendra paired it with oddly softened her mood. Kendra sighed deeply and looked at her daughter, rubbing her nude-pink lips together.

"Well, I need to talk to you. Downstairs." Kendra said cooly and walked down the staircase. Massie knew enough to follow. She was already about to explode from the exciting news she got and maybe the news would be good for her and her mother. It gave them something to look forward to and a reason to be friendly until then. The chestnut haired girl followed her mother down their single spiral marble staircase and Massie caught a glimpse of herself in the Parisian framed mirror. The chandelier looked like diamonds and everything looked crisp. More like a high end hotel then a home but that's exactly what Kendra Block intended when she started the design of the house almost right after the Block's left America. She knew they'd be back and she needed something that bragged _for_ her to the other housewives. The entire house smelled like Rosemary and it made Massie feel at ease until she got to the last step and saw Judi, Todd and Claire Lyons in her living room. What. The. Fuck? "Do you have anything to say?" Kendra turned and faced Massie.

"I have a few questions. No direct statement, though." Massie spoke, raising her eyebrow and practically giving Claire daggers. It hadn't even been a full day since Massie humiliated Claire at school and she already ran to her Mama Lyon. Claire stood behind her youner - yet taller, broader and ballsier brother Todd, looking like a lost and hurt bird. Typical Claire.

"I told my mom what you did." Todd's deep voice filled the room. Ballsy. "It wasn't cool."

"Massie, what did you do to Claire?" Kendra demanded.

"Ask her." Massie gestured to Claire who didn't move a muscle. She clearly knew better.

"Massie, I adore you. You know that." Judi stated in a stern mood. Judi was the mom you didn't want to mess with. Massie knew it and she had a respect for Judi and even Todd but it wasn't enough to save Claire and the look on the blondes face told that she knew it. Claire knew she officially walked into hell as soon as Todd opened his mouth. Massie spared her all this time. "You can't just bully Claire. Whatever happened between you two doesn't warrent this. She didn't deserve what you di-"

"She deserves what I did." Massie corrected, emotionless. "Just like she deserves what Cam did. And Alicia. She needs to be a big girl and live in her karma." Massie demanded. Claire couldn't act like a victim forever. Just because she wasn't as big of a bitch as Massie and Alicia, she wasn't an innocent girl. It went back to seventh grade when Claire hacked Massie's IM to turn her friends against her. Since then, Claire should know the consequences of her actions going against Massie. "I'm not about to pretend I like her because Alicia stabbed her in the back. How does it feel?" Massie stared Claire down. Their mothers and Todd were all between them but Claire still flinched.

"Massie!" Kendra yelled, almost astonished at her daughter.

"What?! It's true. She's a bitch!" Massie yelled. Claire always put up a front. She's the same one that was just in the hospital for drinking and driving. Massie also heard that Claire didn't exactly have permission to take her friends to her families lake house during 'Heros vs. Villians'. "You people are hypocrites." Massie said to Judi before turning to her mother. "And you just wanna play mom when she's around!" Massie yelled before running back up the staircase. Her held was held high even though it physically hurt like hell doing so.

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **5:15 PM**

 **GUCCI STORE**

"That is fucking hilarious I'm so pissed we left campus." Skye Hamilton's blue eyes shined as she laughed with her best friend Becca, as they walked through the Gucci outlet. Olivia's finger tips grazed over the robe she had bought a few days ago, figuring she might get the other color as she listened to her older sister and her best friend talk about Massie's stunt with Claire. It was all she heard about since their lunch period and Olivia almost felt bad that she put Claire in the position until Claire sent her a nasty message over instagram. Olivia couldn't believe what Claire 'really' thought of her and she quickly sent it to the GLAMOUR SOCIETY group chat that was practically burning holes in her pocket. Massie and Kristen, Olivia's best friends were probably having a rant and when she glanced at her iPhone she was greeted by Massie's contact name and red, angry face emojis.

 **GLAMOUR SOCIETY 💖🏆💅💎🆒** _via iMessage_

 **Mass 🍸 🚺💜**

 _I can't believe this stupid bitch had the nerve to send Liv that message then run to her mom about me!_ 😡😡😡

 **Kris** ️👯 ️ 💙

 _Wait, what happened with C?_

 **Olivia Ryan's iPhone**

 **️👀**

 **Mass 🍸 🚺💜**

 _Claire, Todd and her mom came in my house to 'talk' and now Kendra is being a bitch again. So fuckin annoyed right now._

 **Kris** ️👯 ️💙

 _So she's pretending she's all innocent?_

 **Mass 🍸 🚺💜**

 _Like a hurt bird._

Olivia tossed her phone into her Brown LV monogram backpack and watched S & B as they filled Olivia in on their latest adventure on the NYU campus. Since Olivia's breakup with her college boyfriend Harris Fisher, she avoided the topic and even cut back on hanging out with her sister Becca, her brother Andy and Skye since NYU had become their stomping ground. The bad part was the only thing that kept her from staying with Harris was their distance and 'keeping up', aside from that he was the perfect boyfriend and now he's probably having the time of his life in college with all the girls that were already waiting to get with him.

"He misses you, you know?" Becca stared at her younger sister, blinking as if Olivia was supposed to say something. Did she miss the first part of the older blondes statement? Everytime she was around Skye and Becca everyone probably thought they were a girl group. All three blondes had a loud sense of style but while Olivia self-consciously toned it down since being around Massie and Kristen, the two blondes looked like they were going to a VMA after party instead of school. Becca, Olivia's older sisters legs were mostly covered by her Moschino Editorial Printed Neoprene Boots and her Balmain Studded Patent Leather Skirt and took her white button down shirt off after school to reveal her Navy Strappy Velvet Crop Top. Her Rochas Blue Cotton Coat made the look seem tamed in school but now that they were out in Manhattan it just looked high fashion and Olivia was obsessed with her sisters Dolce & Gabbana Embellished Leather Ruffle Satchel. "Harris has been pretty much moping around for a while, Chris invited him to 'Heros vs. Villians' but he didn't come because he didn't want to make you feel weird." Olivia pouted thinking that Harris would've made her entire night better even though they aren't together anymore. She just thought she was holding him back since she was still just a junior in high school.

"He should be having fun, though." Olivia sighed slightly, rubbing her lips together as she thought for a moment. Should she reach out to him?

"He's heartbroken Livvie," Becca Bree pointed out, pleading for her sister to think about the entire breakup. Neither of them really wanted it.

"Well, he did like my instagram picture..."

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **5:15 PM**

 **HURLEY MANSION**

Kemp walked around his backyard, holding a blunt in his mouth and a slice of pepperoni pizza in his hands. Morning football practices were a blessing and a curse, since now the guys had their entire evening and nights to do whatever they wanted if there wasn't any games going on. And given the events at Dalton today, they definitely needed a break from the girls. "I don't care man," Kemp spoke, still holding his blunt in his mouth. "Massie is a savage for that. She told Claire to get down on her knees and still didn't forgive her... what happened with them anyway?"

"Usual shit." Derrick blowed out smoke, scratching the back of his ear. Truthfully, he didn't know how to feel about the incident with his girlfriend at their lunch period. Massie did tell him about her 'deal' with Claire if she ever wanted to be friends. She even explained to him that if the time came, Massie wouldn't accept the apology but actually seeing it was entirely different. Claire did mess up, but it was Claire who could be mad at her? Then again, he went on thinking _'Who could be mad at Cam?'_ for years, and the guys knew an entirely different side of her then the girls did. "When she moved, Claire ditched her for Alicia. They all did after a while but Kristen apologized when she first came back and Claire was still a bitch to her." He started. Even though he had his own opinion on what happened, he hated the distaste on Plovert's face as they talked, so he went on to defend his girlfriend. "She feels like Claire only apologized because of the Cam and Alicia thing..."

"That still wasn't cool." Plovert sat up straight, reaching for the bowl of popcorn Kemp had out for the guys, grabbing a handful and finishing them before rolling his own blunt. Plovert shook his head even thinking about what happened. He knew how catty the girls used to be, but the last time they were all together was when they were preteens and ever since Massie got back everything was all over the place. "Claire's already dealing with enough."

"Well if she had listened to Massie months ago, she wouldn't be 'dealing with' shit." Derrick scoffed.

"Okay so she deserved to be humiliated infront of the school again?" Plovert challenged.

"Ladies!" Kemp coughed out, hitting the table before noticing his families maid walk out to the yard. Marcii, one of the new ones, was about twenty-four and had long reddish-brown hair down to her back. Her skin was porcelain and she had a face full of freckles. The girl was definitely gorgeous which was why Kemp hired her when his parents gave him the task due to them always being away. Ofcourse, Kemp hired a beautiful girl that he could hookup with and upon hire he broke her into his bed and continued to do so for a while even after her tiny obsession with his 'ex' Dylan Marvil reared it's head. To Kemp, Dylan is just a hot girl he went to school with and grew up with but it was sometimes hard to remember that she was actually famous. Years ago, when they were all in the eigth grade, Dylan's mother signed a reality TV show deal and now the 'Marvilous Marvils' have become the East Coasts version of the Kardashians. Kemp had been whisked into the public eye more then once in the many articles speculating about who Dylan was dating. His instagram followers sky rocketed after she posted a few innocent pictures of him and even though they had _something_ going on, they both swore they were only friends. When Marcii was first hired, she showed up wearing Marvil t-shirts and things from Merri-Lee Marvil's 'fitness line'. She asked a billion questions about he and Dylan and stuck around while the red head was around. A while ago, Kemp was almost sure she leaked a story about Dylan's nose job, though he never cared enough about Dylan's reputation to fire her. Now, he's committed to his girlfriend Kristen who has an issue with Marcii's presence and the 'way she looks at him'.

"Kemp," The girls full lips curled into a smile. She was doing the thing where she undressed Kemp with her eyes. Kemp grinned himself, stiffening up for a moment before the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted his train of thought. Thank god for that. "Your friend Josh is at the door. Should I let him in?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. He could feel his other friends shoot up out of their seats and walk past the girl even though he stayed behind. Marcii watched the other teenage boys run off and cocked her head to the side. "I also got a call from your parents. Your dad said his -"

"His what? His hotel caught fire? His team was abducted by aliens? His ear was chewed off by Mike Tyson? What excuse do they have this time?" Kemp Hurley looked up at the girl who he told his friends was a hot, older babysitter since she fed him, watched over him, made sure he didn't burn down the house and 'got him up', before school.

"His flight was delayed." She responded, biting down on her lip, a gesture he used to enjoy when Dylan Marvil did it while they were together. Kemp's father was actually a political adviser who decided he wanted a piece of the action and was running for Mayor of New York. He was traveling, making connections and building his campaign though he was never around. Neither was his mother, the socialite. "But," Marcii started, "He did say that when he gets back he's gonna catch one of your games and you three can have family time. That's good right?"

"That's just the start of his campaign and our fake perfect family routine. I'm gonna guess it's the end of my fun too, since I'm already a liability to his campaign." Kemp explained, standing so that he could greet Josh like the others had.

"Well, you have a few more days of having this entire house to yourself..." Marcii pointed out, reaching over and caressing Kemp's chiseled jawline and letting her other hand rest on his bicep. "We can have a little fun." She suggested even though Kemp wasn't going to let her sway him.

"That's not a good idea." Kemp said sternly even though it only made Marcii move closer to him and continue rubbing him which made him chuckle. "Most likely I'll call Kris over and she's not one to be messed with."

"I can handle her, after I handle you." The girl licked her lips, moving her hand down to Kemp's waistline before he heard his friends.

"Really?" Plovert scoffed and walked back to the seats. He purposely walked between Kemp and Marcii to take his seat before looking at the girl. "Can we have a conversation without you around?" He asked, gesturing for her to leave before she did.

"What's that about?" Josh spoke up. It felt like forever since they hung out and Kemp was pleasantly surprised that he bothered to show up, honestly he had avoided Josh but he knew he had to say something. He just felt guilty for telling Cam to keep the secret in the first place.

"Plovert doesn't like Marcii, I think she reminds him of Dylan." Kemp answered.

"She could never be Dylan." Plovert pointed out, first and foremost. "She's weird as fuck. First the Dylan stuff, and she's literally always staring at you."

"Most girls like the view." Kemp reminded, before glancing back at Josh. "You uh, want a blunt?" He asked as a peace offering. He wanted to ask if he had seen Cam and Alicia. They had all been friends forever and suddenly he just felt like it wasn't his place to openly ask Josh personal questions.

"Sure," Josh said cooly, leaning back in his seat and sighing only slightly, running his hair through his long dark curls. The entire mood changed. It was suddenly awkward. They didn't know what made Josh show up but everyone wanted the tension to be eased.

"Look man," Kemp finally spoke as he rolled his friend a blunt. Were they still friends? Kemp wasn't sure how much it was that Josh knew about Cam and Alicia at his party but he just wanted to get it off of his chest and be honest for a moment. "I caught them, after the fact when I went into my room the next day. I was the first one that knew and I told him to keep it on the DL." Kemp explained, watching Josh's lifeless expression. "I thought it was a mistake. I didn't want everything to be fucked up with everyone, I didn't know they'd continue fucking around."

"Okay." Josh blinked. "But what about when you did? You thought he deserved to be protected more then I deserved to know?" Joshua asked, looking at Kemp and moving his eyes towards Derrick and Plovert. "Did you guys make fun of me or something? When I was doing all of that stuff for Alicia? When I was defending Cam. Was it just funny to you all?" He asked, waiting on a response even though he didn't know if he could handle it.

"It was sad." Derrick expressed.

"So you all thought I was pathetic?" Josh scoffed, standing up. He really didn't need this.

"No." Derrick answered. He had already expressed to Josh what he thought and how it was for him. Through it all, they never felt sorry for Josh. They felt sorry _to_ him. They all knew that Josh loved Alicia and that he cared deeply for his friends. They all betrayed him.

"It was that we should've had your back instead of trying to help Cam. We just didn't want this. Everything that's happening now." Kemp explained.

"But it all still happened." Josh pointed out. He understood where the guys came from. He didn't know how he would've reacted if they had told him when they found out. Cam was the one that slept with his girlfriend but they were all in the wrong. He couldn't forgive Cam, could he forgive them?

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **5:28 PM**

 **MARVIL ESTATE**

Dylan Marvil sang softly along to the tune of 'Diet Mountain Dew' by Lana Del Rey as her makeup was touched up. The song was the theme song to her families reality TV show, 'The Marvelous Marvils' and Dylan was in her families lavish livingroom about to do a promo photoshoot for the shows fourth season. She had only just come from Claire's house before Layne dropped her off and she couldn't focus on the photoshoot long enough. From Massie's stunt to everything that happened with Layne - including their 'accidental' makeout session before she got out of her car. Her lips were still tingling even after the 'BRAVO' teams makeup artist covered her lips with OCC Lip Tar in the shade 'Hush'. After, she coated it with MAC lipglass in the color 'Oyster' that made Dylan think about sending Layne a picture of how kissable her lips looked. She knew she needed to figure things out soon. Her impulses were pushing her to reach out to Layne and continue things but she wasn't sure. Was she even gay? Dylan scanned the room and saw her older sister, Ryan, twirling in the mirror. Ryan was dressed in the most gorgeous Zac Posen gown Dylan had ever seen. It fit her perfectly and Dylan only wished she could pull it off but the color made her look washed out, even in just a lipstick form. She adjusted her chest in her dress and slipped into her olive green, Fenty fur slides as she approached her sister. "Ry, you look pretty."

"I kn- you're wearing that?" Ryan gasped and Dylan looked down at her legs first. The stylist put her in a Saint Laurent S/S 2014 gold runway dress and Dylan did think she looked good at first, now she was thinking it could be way too revealing. Her younger sister Jamie was wearing Naeem Khan's Pink Ombre Silk-Faille Ball Gown. She looked like a princess. Her boyfriend, Nathan and her best friend Ripple staired at her in awe. Her mother was also in a Zac Posen gown. It was yellow and she remembered when Rita Ora wore it years ago. She thought it looked horrible and her mother would make a 'who wore it best' list and she'd win. Dylan almost itched at her 'puddin' choker and suddenly thought the wardrobe was on purpose since she had a reputation thanks to the TV show. She was _supposed_ to look like a slut.

"Should I say something?" Dylan asked for her older sisters advice. They were always at odds. She always came down on Dylan and it got worse since the reality show first aired. Dylan never could put her finger on it.

"I will. You look trashy." She said dryly before looking back in the mirror. Dylan always wished she could be like Ryan. Especially when their father left. Dylan fell apart and Ryan bossed up. She did everything her mother couldn't because of her heartbreak. It was years ago. She barely remembered her father at times but she remembered how her sister handled it. Now after her sisters statement, her hands when from her choker to her clip in extensions that felt like they were poking her brains out.

"I never got to tell you congratulations on Columbia." Dylan tried to smile even though she was now feeling self conscious about everything. Her sister had gotten into all eight Ivy Leagues but ofcourse she chose Columbia last minute since she was 'needed' for the show. "I'm really happy for you." She said and sighed slightly when she heard one of Jamie's friends, the twin, whistle at her and say something along the lines of 'smoking hot' which made her even more insecure.

"Awe Dilly, that's sweet." She said nonchalantly. "I got everyone some Columbia hoodies." Ryan spoke with a valley girl accent. It was the same fake tone that Kylie Jenner and her friends used when Dylan attended the Teen Vogue Hollywood party years ago. It still rang in her head. It was almost as bad as when Massie decided she wasn't good enough. And when Derrick decided she wasn't good enough. And Kemp. "Are you looking for colleges? Now is the time."

"I don't know." Dylan shrugged shyly, tugging at the fabric of her dress to cover her - everything. "I don't know what I wanna do next year."

"Yes you do." Brian, Merri-Lee Marvil's manager and publicist came out of the clear blue.

"I do?" Dylan blinked, peeking over at Ryan who suddenly seemed uninterested. Maybe she always was.

"This time next year, you'll be getting set up for your spin-off."

"My what?"

"Her what?"

"Think about it," Brian urged, glancing at Ryan as if she wasn't important enough to be apart of the conversation. "We're building up you're already star quality these next two years. You graduate at your elite high school and then it's 'Dylan Marvil, takes over New York', or whatever. Or _where_ ever."

"Would my mom be okay with that?" She asked. She had to follow up after her sisters Ivy League takeover, how could she decide not to go to college?

"Okay with it? She's pitching it. There's Kylie Jenner, Brielle Biermann and you. The only difference is people like you. Kylie's show was a bust but you have more personality in your left pinky then that girl. We're going to disguss things more in detail soon so don't get your hopes up just yet even though I know it'll be a hit. Why do you think you're wearing the Saint Laurent. We stole it right from under Bella Hadid's stylist just so you stand out."

"You look two look gorgeous." Merri-Lee's eyes glimmered as she looked from Ryan to Dylan. "Ryan this dress is a masterpeice." She raved and Ryan battered her eyelashes. Merri-Lee held the bottom of her yellow dress in an effort not to get it dirty, and Dylan noticed she was carrying a prop apple and wearing an evil queen tiara. On top of being on the top talk show in America, starting her own fitness line as well as fitness centers on the east coast, Dylan's mother just wrapped her spot on the ninth season of "The Real Housewives of NY" where she was referred to as the 'evil queen', Dylan assumed they would just run with the latest gimmick and she was right. "Dyl, you should definitely wear your hair like this more often. It's fabulous dear."

"Mom," Ryan blurted out. "Is it true that Dylan is getting her own show?"

"Well, it does depend on this next year among other things but it's definitely a possibility. What do you think about that Dylan?" Merri-Lee asked.

"I think that's amazing."

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **7:15 PM**

 **GAGOSIAN GALLERY**

Kristen hummed silently as she took her boyfriend Kemp's hand and led him through the Gagosian Gallery of art. It was their 'date night' and after eating at _Red Cat_ , Kristen thought it would be somewhat therapeutic to walk in. To the outside it was just another upscale art gallery in the city, but it was also where Martin Gregory did most of his clients art dealing and the blonde haired girl happened to know that tonight was his newest artist Gaston Ray's first time being being hung in an exhibit.

"Damn K, it's pretty crowded here tonight." The dark haired male smoke into her ear as she tried to brush him off. He had no idea what was actually going on. Kristen and Kemp had swapped 'father' stories their first go around and a few years ago Kemp knew exactly where Kristen and Mr. Gregory stood. However, since getting back together she hadn't mentioned the man aside from briefing him that her mother hated to hear his name. She was dating someone new and was back to square one since Kristen's 'step-father' shared a lot of her actual fathers personality traits although the girl didn't care enough to keep up. She was so proud of her mother, Marsha, for realizing the loser that her husband had become and kicking him out on the streets. It just seemed pointless to invite someone else in who was exactly the same. Kristen pointed it out to her mother and the end result was a horrible fight and Kristen crashing at Dylan's for two weeks. "We should come back another time." Kemp suggested even though Kristen kept walking. Tonight could possibly be Kristen's first time seeing her father since he left the beginning of her eighth grade year. Kemp held Kristen's waist and sighed slightly when she obviously didn't want to leave. He hadn't ever known her to be into art. The last time he heard her mention a gallery was in ninth grade. She was supposed to blow Dempsey off, her then boyfriend, to spend time with Kemp. She ended up having to blow him off as well because it was her fathers weekend with her and he drug her to a gallery opening. She had laughed it off telling Kemp not to be worried since her punishment had been to be bored out of her mind. The male glanced around the building and tried to put two and two together. The deeper into the gallery they got, the less crowded it was. Kemp's hand never left his girlfriends thin waist but his eyes moved from her butt, up to the art since it actually looked interesting. Kristen was distracting herself but Kemp stopped her and looked at a large sculpture of a golden penis. "Are we here because you decided to put my work on display?" Kemp grinned, wiggling his eyebrows in his girlfriends direction and she actually turned around and started laughing.

"Don't fucking flatter yourself." Kristen giggled, and leaned in slightly, kissing Kemp on the lips. She might be on a dummy mission but Kemp being there put her at ease for the moment. Even his dirty jokes. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and sighed slightly. Maybe she wouldn't run into Martin tonight. But she was already here. Kristen ran her fingers over Kemp's Bally Velvet Blouson Jacket that hung over her small shoulders and caught a glimpse of his Eklexic Medieval Capital Letter K necklace she had gotten him two years ago for Christmas after they spent their first night together. At the time, Massie's long distance phone calls gave her the gift idea. She knew she loved him and wasn't supposed to, so it was easy enough for them to tell everyone the matching necklaces were a coincidence and not that the one hanging around his neck stood for her name instead of his. After everything that happened, she thought he tossed his out but he wore his to their first official date as a couple and realized she meant just as much to him especially since she was his first as well. A waitress came along with a few glasses of wine and both teenagers grabbed them out of habit.

"To the beautiful blonde, and the golden dick." Kemp grinned, lifting glass towards his girlfriends, holding back a laugh.

"That sounds like your twisted childhood." Kristen giggled and clinked her glass with his before raising it to her lips and taking a sip.

"Kristen." The blonde heard and practically jumped. In a split second, her red wine was all over her Eva Lace Ruffle Bodysuit, though it wasn't as big a deal as it normally would be. Kristen heard her fathers voice and froze, not wanting to turn and face him. She could feel him hovering over her and glaring at her side profile but how did he recognize her? When she was fourteen, she told her mother she'd rather not spend her free time with her father. Marsha went to the courts and Kristen cut off all ties with him, something she always regretted. "Harley..."

"Hurley. Kemp." Kemp answered, standing up straight. He had seen Kristen's father a million times in passing and at her soccer games when they were younger. He had always called Kemp by his last name since it was somehow easier for the older male to remember then his first. The first time Kemp formally met Kristen's father was when the two ditched school tenth grade year to hangout in the city. Kristen was still with Dempsey and it was getting harder to be around her without everyone else knowing. Their phones died and Kemp couldn't contact his family driver so Kristen walked into her fathers old office and surprisingly enough he took them to a movie and out to eat before personally dropping them both off home. He even covered for Kristen telling her strict mother that he picked her up _after_ school and took her to a quick lunch when the school called to tell her mother she hadn't attended assuring Marsha that Kristen was definitely in school the entire day. A few months later Kristen stopped talking to her dad and Kemp didn't understand it. Kemp nudged Kristen and the girl didn't bother to look at her father. Instead, she walked the opposite direction and out of the gallery. Her Garvey lace-up pointed toe thigh boots clicked against the marble floor as she darted to the front entrance of the gallery and Kemp was right behind her. "Kristen, what was that?" As soon as Kristen mentioned 'an art gallery near by', Kemp had been certain it had something to do with her father. He didn't ask questions and he didn't mention it but he knew. The couple had talked about their family issues but Kristen's never compared to Kemp's. Her mother was very strict and sure it was annoying. It cramped Kemp's style a lot when it came to spending time with Kristen but it showed her mother cared. Even when they were younger, her mother did everything she could to make sure Kristen was getting the best education even when it was expensive for the family. And even if her father made mistakes, he had always showed Kristen he loved her, he cared about her and he supported her. Kemp's family didn't care at all. At times, he was convinced that they forgot he existed until they had their monthly drop ins to remind Kemp of how much of their money he spent and how much damages he caused. "You wanted to see him, right?" Kemp pointed out, trying not to look at Kristen's chest now that her thin layer of clothing was soaked.

"Yeah, no." Kristen sighed deeply, glancing at her Gucci ruffled leather gloves, biting her lip. She wasn't sure of she missed her father or if she was just curious. Her mother was always her rock and she spent forever convincing herself that her father was a loser that inconvenienced their lives. If her father hadn't done _this_ then she wouldn't have to deal with _that_ , and she could have _this_ , and do _that._ She blamed him for her self destructive nature. She wouldn't have settled for a 'Dempsey' so long, and feared being with Kemp because of what her mother dealt with. The Gregory's wouldn't be in debt. For so long, Kristen even considered going by her mothers German last name Schnetzer. "I just - you don't get it."

"I actually don't." Kemp admitted, closing his jacket around his girlfriends small frame. Kristen went through the trouble of finding out where her father would be and changing their restaurant plans along with making sure it was possible to run into him, only to run after being greeted. "He's your dad. What did he do that's so bad that you-"

"Kemp. Please stop." Kristen requested, shaking her head and turning down the street in the direction of Red Cat, the street where Kemp's driver was parked, waiting for them.

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **7:48 PM**

 **LYON'S ESTATE: CLAIRE'S ROOM**

Claire hummed along happily as she shimmied around her bedroom with her candle wand. Milo, had agreed to come over to her house for quality time, and she was determined to make everything up to him. She was sure she embarrassed herself, and him after the news of Cam's infidelity was made public. She was a wreck because of what Cam and Alicia did, and it wasn't fair to Milo that she even cared. Milo Dean was everything she thought Cam was and then more. She couldn't believe she almost lost her virginity to Cam. Claire smirked to herself at how clever she was to buy a cinnamon-pumpkin candle on her seasonal Bath & Body works shopping spree with her mother, considering that both cinnamon and pumpkin were on the list of 'most erotic scents'. Judi and Jay were going to be out for a few hours and after much tortuous hinting on her plan, Todd agreed to go over to his girlfriend Jojo's house after school. Now it would be just Claire, Milo in an evening to remember. Claire heard the doorbell and stopped infront of her mirror, adjusting her River Island Navy satin jewel pajama shorts, so that her ivory lace thong was peeking out. Instead of wearing the matching satin top to her shorts, Claire paired them with her fuzzy 'news boy' graphic sweater- nothing underneath, and UGG sparkle cable knit thigh high socks so that her cozy clothing made her less nervous, and so that she didn't look like she was trying too hard. She ran down the staircase and threw her hair in a sloppy bun, only to take it down later in the ultimate sexy move. "Milo," Claire tried to grin seductive. "I'm glad you came," She smiled noticing the roses he was holding. Milo was still in the Maison Kitsuné brown faux shearling aviator jacket, olive t-shirt, and jeans he wore to school. She noticed early on that Milo always wore designer clothing in the most casual of ways. Something Massie said was a key 'HART' quality and something Alicia pointed out when Claire first showed interest in Milo. Even his plain white sneakers were Fendi. "These are for you." Milo held out the pink roses and Claire nodded.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." Claire mumbled, moving closer to him and kissing his lips gently.

"You're beautiful." Milo smiled before letting out a laugh. Was he nervous too? "That was super cheesy."

"I like cheesy." Claire assured him since it was true. Claire took his hand and walked slowly up to her bedroom hoping her thong was giving the illusion that she wanted to. That Claire was sexy. She took him up to her room and gently placed the roses on her night stand, hoping they'd last until the couple was 'finished'. As they entered the bedroom, Claire was greeted by the candle scent and she looked towards Milo to see if he was feeling erotic now that he entered the room. "I missed you." Claire said smoothly, gesturing for Milo to take a seat. She stood over him and grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm happy you came over."

"I am too." Milo smiled, looking up at Claire. He jolted slightly when Claire moved his hands around his waits, but his face still held a smile, which instructed Claire to move closer to him. "I was wondering if you were okay with everything?"

"Okay with what?"

"That whole 'Massie' thing. It was way out of line for her to do that to you, in front of everyone." Milo bit his lip and Claire tensed up. She felt his arms tighten only slightly, to where he was sitting her on his lap. "Why'd you go that far for her anyway? I get that you aren't close to Alicia anymore and I know you told me you and Massie were close-"

"Massie and I weren't 'close'. She was my best friend." Claire felt the need to correct.

"Well her stunt wasn't really friendly." Milo pointed out and he was right. Keeping up with Massie and Alicia had probably ruined her teenage life. Everything with them had a catch attached to it. She had no idea why she thought Massie would let her off the hook for everything so easily. "You already have Dylan and Layne. And me, you don't need Massie to be your friend again."

"Can we not talk about it?" Claire requested, pouting slightly and blinking, looking at her boyfriend and hoping the evening wasn't ruined. "I ordered us some food." She followed up quickly.

"Cool. Wanna pick a movie while we wait?" Caire thought against it, since she wanted to get straight to the point of her boyfriends arrival - and get _out_ of the thong she was wearing.

"Mmhm." Claire agreed, even though her body language told a different story. Since she was already on his lap, nibbling at his ear, and moving down to the nape of his neck was seamless. All Claire wanted was for this moment to be effortless. And to get it over with. Milo, like any guy, leaned into the kisses and laid-back on the bed, allowing Claire to straddle him as she continued kissing him roughly. Claire slid her hands down to the zipper of Milo's Givenchy jeans, unfastening the button and slipping her hand down to his underwear, feeling a sharp pinch on her thumb winching slightly and trying to figure out what happened after she had his jeans undone before she noticed the blood on her thumb and paused. Milo realized Claire stopped and sat up, raising his eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You know we don't have to do anything you don't want to, right?"

"I'm fine, shut up." Claire giggled slightly and tried wiping her thumb off on her shorts. "Now, where were we?" She asked, leaning in to kiss him, though now he didn't seem as into it as he once was. "Milo?"

"Is this about Cam?" The dark haired male rose his eyebrow and adjusted his shirt that had been pushed up above his abs. His perfect abs _._

 _"Everything I do isn't about Cam."_ Claire scoffed. Now she wasn't in the mood. How did everything just go so wrong so fast?

"But this feels like it is." Milo admitted, sitting up and fixing his underwear's waistband before zipping his pants. "I am not Cam. And I'm not going to do what he did. I don't expect anything from you Claire. I just want to spend time with you doing whatever." Claire sat next to Milo and nodded along even though she was determined to get them back on the right track.

"We are doing _whatever_." Claire stated, pulling Milo in closer to her body and resting her legs on his as she tried to kiss him again.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Are you a virgin or something?" Claire asked. This wasn't like her, but it wasn't like any guy to turn down sex from a girl he was sexually attracted to. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"What?" Milo rose his eyebrow mostly at Claire's tone. "First of all, I'm not." Milo said simply. "And ofcourse I think you're pretty. You're beautiful Claire, I've always thought that."

"Well, beautiful isn't enough. Beautiful alone gets you cheated on." Claire said with a straight face before standing straight and facing Milo. If he didn't want her taking his clothes off, she'd take hers off. "I wanna be sexy." Claire proclaimed, sliding out of her silk shorts and revealing the entirety of her thong.

"I do think you're sexy Claire." Milo answered, gulping when Claire started to undress. "You don't have to do this though."

"But, you don't want to have sex with me?" Claire pointed out. "Who's the last girl you had sex with?" Claire challenged, as if she didn't believe him. If Milo were also a virgin, it would make her feel better. For a while, she didn't even consider that he had been with other girls, but every guy in their grade had been - including her ex-boyfriend Cam.

"My ex-girlfriend."

"When?"

"A little while before you and I started talking. A few months before."

"Why'd you break up?" Claire asked, crossing her arms.

"Doesn't matter. Just differences."

"Do I know her?"

"She goes to Dalton ... I've never seen you two hangout." He admitted.

"What's her name?" Claire asked.

"Kori Gedman." Milo answered and Claire felt at ease. She wasn't the most secure girl, especially not lately, but she knew that she was prettier and sexier then Kori Gedman. Everyone in school deamed her the K-Mart version or Kristen Chanel since they were all younger way before Milo moved to town. It was true though on paper Kori seamed just like Kristen. They were both tall, slender, blonde and athletic. They even had the same initials and both wore them on the front of their official soccer uniforms. Claire knew that Kori did it first, but Kristen one-uped her by using swavarski bedazzled lettering and being the more popular one which earned Kori 'single white female' jokes their entire tenth grade year. Kristen just had more of an it factor and she looked more sultry then Kori. Claire had softer, prettier and more feminine features then Kori and she remembered Cam saying she had a better ass then Kori.

"Oh, I've seen her around before." Claire shrugged, lifting her sweater and teasing her under boob.

"Maybe I should go." Milo stood up and grabbed his jacket, slipping into his Fendi sneakers - not even bothering to tie them.

"Milo! No!" Claire pleaded, grabbing his arm. "I just wanted to make it up to you!"

"Make what up to me?" He asked. His blue eyes were now looking directly into hers and for a moment she couldn't speak. She was so mezmerized. But then he said, "You know what I think?"

"Wha?" Claire asked, caught off guard.

"This entire time, I've just been a rebound from Cam. Someone you knew he'd have to see every day. And now you're still trying to make him jealous by being with me."

"No. Milo, that's not true."

"You wanna loose your virginity and then what? Because you don't really seem interested in _me._ I'm just some trophy so that you didn't look bad after he broke up with you. Because all you really care about is popularity." Milo ranted.

"I don't just -"

"Claire. Please let me finish." Milo ran his fingers through his hair. "You just want to be in an it couple like you were with Cam. You probably don't even miss him. You just liked being a popular girl with a popular boyfriend like your friends. That's why you want to be friends with Massie. Because you want to stay relevant but she saw through you." Milo paused, slipping into his jacket. "God Claire. I really thought all this time that you were different then the rest of them."

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **8:55 PM**

 **MARVIL ESTATE**

𝓓𝓲𝓮𝓽 𝓶𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓽𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓭𝓮𝔀, 𝓫𝓪𝓫𝔂,

𝓝𝓮𝔀 𝓨𝓸𝓻𝓴 𝓒𝓲𝓽𝔂

𝓝𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓪 𝓰𝓲𝓻𝓵 𝓼𝓸 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓽𝔂

𝓓𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝔀𝓮'𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻?

𝓓𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝔀𝓮'𝓵𝓵 𝓫𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮?

Dylan Marvil had a lot on her mind. Her pending sexuality. Her pending future. Her pending iPhone update for Christ sake. The red haired girl pushed her long, wavy hair out of her face and sighed for a moment to gather her thoughts. She decided to keep the clip on extensions, and even took a few seductive pictures where the extensions covered her breasts. A pose that made her feel more like Kim Kardashian then the mention of her own TV show. In a split second, she almost sent them to Layne for an opinion before accidentally hitting the approval for the latest softwear update. Another life saved by the ghost of Steve Jobs. Dylan grabbed her laptop and typed away, taking the shortcut to Facebook and her previous IMs, landing on "Chris Plovert' and sending a message.

 _ **Dylan Big'Red Marvil** via  Facebook Messenger_

You up?

 _ **Christopher Plovert** via Facebook Messenger_ **  
**

Writing college essays. Pulling an all nighter

What happened to your phone?

 _ **Dylan Big'Red Marvil** via  Facebook Messenger_

IOS Update. Can you come over? Rlly need to talk. 😔

 _ **Christopher Plovert** via Facebook Messenger_

Are you okay? Be there in 10.

Dylan let out a deep breath of relief when Plovert said he'd come over. Her head felt like it would explode and she needed a friend to keep her sane. Plovert was the only person that could do that for her and she knew he wouldn't judge her. He'd never judge her. She adjusted her oversized 'Dalton' hoodie as she waited on Plovert. She had gotten two sizes too big as a way to trick herself to think she was getting skinnier. She only ever wore the hoodie when she was feeling low about herself so swimming in fleece and cotton did boost her confidence. The girl walked down the staircase and to the kitchen, another pro about her hoodie was that she could stuff her face without feeling badly. She went to the freezer and pulled out her Turkey Hill 'Black Cherry' Premium ice cream, and the tray of chocolate chip cookies served during the family photoshoot that no one dared to touch. Dylan used one of her cookies to scoop the ice cream and for a brief moment, in her refrigerator lit kitchen she felt like nothing else mattered. Dylan sighed happily and went to the front door, smiling when she saw Plovert. "We can go out side if you wanna smoke." She suggested.

"I don't." Plovert waved his hands, watching the female. There was sweet food and her Dalton hoodie. What was bothering her? "If you want to, I'll sit with you. You never answered me when I asked if you were alright." He pointed out, following her to the backyard patio and taking her lead in sitting at the chairs. Chris sat back on the navy and white pinstripped chair and looked out at the Marvil's covered pool as a way to distract himself from what she might say. Ever since their friendship - and his crush bloomed, he was always worried about Dylan. He'd seen her in a few dark spots in her life and she had been drinking excessively and acting out from what he could tell.

"I've had a lot on my mind." She admitted. "I wanted to talk." She said sadly. "Well, my mom wants me to do my own show, after senior year."

"That's great. Right?"

"I don't know." Dylan admitted. "I mean, it's not like I can do anything else." She sighed. She didn't have any special talents or passions that drove her. All of her friends, and ex-friends, seemed to have a grip on what they wanted to do. They were all working towards it while she knew her only way into college would be her social status so she might as well just go along with that.

"Dylan." Plovert sighed. "You're smart and amazing. You can do whatever you want to do." He rubbed his eyes under his glasses tiredly. "Don't do that to yourself."

"There's more."

"Okay?"

"I think, I'm really into someone." She rubbed her lips together. She wanted to talk about Layne. She wanted to figure things out and get on the same page as Layne. She just didn't know where to start. "It's Layne."

"What?" Plovert shot up. Some small part of him thought she would say she wanted to be with him. But why would she? In a second, everything Kemp said was in his head. "What?"

"You know what happened with us..." Dylan tried to smile, referring to the night of Chris Abeley's last party, when Dylan and Layne hooked up. "I've been seeing her since and I think I like her."

"What?" Was all Plovert could say. "So ... you're gay now?"

"Don't say it like that!" Dylan turned to face him. Admitting her feelings to someone was hard enough which is why she wanted to 'come out' to Chris first. She thought she could trust him.

"Dylan... why am I here?" He scoffed. "I could be home working on my essay."

"You didn't have to come." Dylan said dryly.

"You knew I would though!" Chris snapped. "You like Layne? Go be with her then. Nothing's stopped you before."

"What does that mean?" She knew it. All of this time Plovert had been there for her. Her shoulder to cry on. Her ear to vent to. He thought what everyone else did. That she was a huge, attention seeking slut. He didn't see more to her like he claimed.

"It means I'm tired." Plovert admitted.

"Tired of what? Me? I'm sorry that I'm being an inconvenience to you." Dylan said sadly. "I knew eventually you'd get tired of me."

"I'm tired of chasing you Dylan!" How dare she. How fucking dare she spin this on him and make him the bad guy. He loved her and she knew it. "You know how I feel about you and you use it to your advantage."

"Chris, I've always said we were just friends."

"Really? Wow I must've missed that all those nights together. Making out. Talking about everything you couldn't talk about with everyone else. Or was that a game to get me where you wanted me?"

"Where I wanted you?" Dylan waited on a response. "Everything I said to you was true. And I told you it all in confidence because we're friends."

"I would never tell anyone the things you told me. I wouldn't backstab you but I also can't be friends with someone like you. Everyone knows how I feel about you."

"So, you were nice? Does that mean I owe you something because I've tri-"

"Don't say anything. Stop talking because if you say that you fucking tried to have sex as payment for my friendship then - I don't even know what I'll say to that. But just know that I never wanted sex with you. I only wanted to make you happy. I just wanted you to be happy with me."

* * *

 **23 October, 2017**

 **10:00 PM**

 **BLOCK ESTATE: MASSIE'S BEDROOM**

"Dah-lings." Massie sang, swaying around her crisp white bedroom. Her mother tried her hardest to discipline Massie. She suggested grounding her, but they both knew that it would only make their rough patch even worse. Kendra knew deep down she wanted things to be how they were in London and honestly, Massie did too. She missed having her mother as a best friend but she knew that things wouldn't be the same. Kendra made it clear that she didn't approve of Derrick and that was honestly a deal breaker. She couldn't talk to Kendra. Massie took a seat on her bed, and grabbed her 'Baby Girl' weed grinder and her purple lipstick pipe, preparing it to smoke. "Next fashion week is officially secured." Massie bat her eyelashes, looking at her two best friends Kristen and Olivia.

"Mass, you sure you can do that in the house?" Kristen asked, watching the pipe as if it were the sorcerers stone.

"Kristen, that's not the point right now." Massie scoffed and sat up, crossing her legs.

"Well what are we doing for fashion week." Olivia asked calmly, even though she was looking at Massie the same way. The only person they feared more then their own mother was probably hers.

"Kendra isn't here okay. She's having tea with some high society." Massie rolled her eyes and lit the pipe, taking a smoke and blowing out before continuing to talk. "I got invited as a blogger to some shows. I don't know which one it is yet, but still. I'll probably try and snag us some front row tickets."

"You know who will probably have some. Dylan." Kristen said calmly as she took the pipe from Massie and started to inhale.

"So?" Olivia blinked. "We wouldn't go with her? Right?"

"Hell no." Massie scoffed. "We aren't that desperate. Damn Kristen."

"I'm not saying we hang out with her. But, we can let her in for a week and ditch her sloppy ass once we're in the door." Kristen suggested.

"Ah." Massie nodded slowly and rubbed her lips together, tossing her chestnut hair over her shoulder. "If it comes down to it we can. But it's gotta be annoying to deal with those fucking cameras around all of the time."

"I know she hates it." Kristen said in a more sympathetic tone then usual when she talked about Dylan. "But if it comes down to it, we can sneak in as models. I'm sure everyone would buy it." Kristen held her head high and bat her eyelashes.

* * *

 **State of the Union**

 _Pleasing | Pleading_

 _Society | Committee_

 _Runway | Front Row_

* * *

Please leave Q&A questions answering ANYTHING you wanna know about that story, and answers will be posted with the new chapter.


	22. Blank Space

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISSLUXE!_

 _Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around with me._

 ** _XOXO_**

LuxeWrites: Hey guys, theres a tumblr page now! It picks up on everything starting from this chapter and it's called 'luxewrites'! It's massie's personal playlist and the lay out is set up as Massie's Blog! It includes visuals and references from the story and there are tags so rather you wanna keep up with her actual 'SOTU' posts, or your favorite characters you can by using the search (Endless scroll isn't working but typing in first names will help see posts that aren't on the first page). The Polyvore will still be used, and the visuals will still be posted there.

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **7:43 AM**

 **RIVERA ESTATE: ALICIA's BEDROOM**

Alicia twirled her 'Better Than Sex' mascara on her eyelashes and sighed to herself. Her gorgeous lashes gave her a satisfaction that her _affair_ with Cam Fisher never did. Cam was fun, and different. And he didn't belong to her which excited her in a way that also blinded her. She never saw herself with Cam. She never saw herself with anyone but Josh. Now, she wasn't on speaking terms with Josh, Cam, Dylan or anyone else that mattered at Dalton. Even dancing at BADS became worse since being Massie/Olivia's enemy also meant being Skye and Becca's enemy which was the worst. Alicia even resorted to hanging out with her old backup friends Kori Gedman and Coral McAdams so that she wasn't a complete loner. Alicia slipped into her Graffiti Skinny Jeans and admired her back arch, thinking about how she could be spending her Saturday working to reinvent Kori and Coral to her advantage instead of a fishing trip with her fathers law firm. Sure, she didn't have to dress up. She was wearing boots with no heels and the most comfortable sweatshirt she owned. Aside from brow powder and mascara she had no real makeup or jewelry on. Since Alicia broke the news to her father of her breakup with Josh, she had been overwhelmed with even more guilt and decided to accompany her father on the trip herself which actually made him happier than he had been in a long time. She hooked her olive green Yankee cap onto the loop of her jeans and grabbed her Fendi backpack. Alicia sashayed down the stairwell and stopped in confusion, when she heard voices in her living room. Usually her father drove on his own, with Josh who went every year since the eighth grade, to Wampus Pond and met the men from his firm there, so why were there two people in her home? "Josh?" She called out in confusion. Now she wanted to throw on something sexier, something that would make him fall back in love with her. Or even spray herself with one of his favorite perfumes that she wore.

"Alicia, hey." Josh's voice cracked. He tried to smile but Alicia could tell her presence suddenly made her father Len and Josh's conversation awkward. "Your dad did say you were coming, I didn't think he was serious." Josh let out a chuckle and Alicia could melt. Since their last phone conversation almost two weeks ago, Josh barely looked at her and now he was opting to spend an entire day with her as if Alicia wasn't nervous enough to be fishing as it is.

"Is that an issue?" She asked nervously rubbing her naturally pink lips together awaiting an answer.

"Nonsense," Len spoke up with a Cheshire grin. He put his arms around both of the teenagers and squeezed them gently. Why was Josh here? "When Joshua called Thursday, I was able to convince your mother to come along too. It's going to be wonderful, _mi cielita_." Len smiled at Alicia and kissed her forehead which always sent a wave of comfort through her entre body. Right before running off to find her mother and leaving her alone with Josh. Damn. Alicia tried to keep calm even though her head felt like it would explode. Josh went from pretending she didn't exist to attending some nature infused double date with her and her parents he planned three days ago.

"I'm surprised to see you here." She said directly as she held her black Phillip Lim Black Puffer Ski Coat in her arms. She didn't intend on sounding harsh, but she needed to know his angle. Josh grinned nervously and played with the curls on the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous - usually when he was going to say something he didn't think she'd want to hear.

"I know we aren't on the best of terms but I respect your dad. He's like my second dad and I actually do look forward to these fishing trips." The dark haired male explained. Alicia had a blank expression, that made it safe to assume she was expecting him to say more. "I told your dad I would come before he mentioned you were and I couldn't exactly back out when he mentioned you."

"I can't back out either." She said sternly. It'd be easier for Alicia to say she no longer wanted to go. They all knew this wasn't her thing, and she could pitch a fit about her dad not warning her of Josh's attendance but what was the point? Everyone in her school life hated her, she couldn't have her father hating her too. "He was way too excited that I offered to go in your place."

"Yeah, he always brings you up when we go." Josh mentioned. "He says how he's always wanted you to come along with him again." When Alicia was younger, she always attended her fathers annual trips and she always had an amazing time, when she was a child. But then she grew up and her interests changed. Her last time attending was the fall before Merri-Lee's New Year's Yves party when she met Massie, Dylan and Kristen. Ever since then she had been too old and cool to spend the time with her dad fishing. Luckily for Len, he found a fishing partner in Josh and Alicia didn't have to feel as bad even though she now knew her presence had still been missed. "I think we can be mature about all of this. We don't have to let what happened with us, their business." Josh stated and Alicia agreed. Cordial was a start. She didn't know how far colloidal would get her with Josh but she wouldn't pass up being around him.

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **9:21 AM**

 **BLOCK ESTATE: MASSIE's BEDROOM**

Massie hummed as she looked through her closet at all of the things she barely wore, putting thought into what she'd actually part with. During her last brunch with Derrick's mother, the woman mentioned all of the charitable things the family took part in during the season which gave Massie a light bulb idea. If she helped out, it would help her mother see that she wasn't this girl that Claire 'Liar' Lyons wanted to paint her as, and maybe she'd get off of her back. She'd have an excuse to spend more time with Derrick and with everyone poking at her attitude issues, she needed a personal pick up. She rubbed her lips together as she tried to listen to Derrick and keep a straight face. During her time in Westchester, the Winter seasons were her prime. Ever since the Merri-Lee Marvil New Years Party where she met Kristen - and a few unmentionables (i.e Alicia + Dylan). She always had the fondest memories but recently, events put her into a slump during these months and she hoped bad memories wouldn't creep through. "What are homeless people going to do with a -" Derrick questioned as he sat on the white fur seat in front of his girlfriends vanity. He checked the tag of the burnt orange fur coat that he had on his lap, slightly scoffing. "Maison Margiela fur coat?" He questioned, actually curious as to what the girl sitting infront of him, digging through her walk in closet would say.

"The same thing I did." Massie crossed her arms with a devious smirk. "Keep warm." She winked, wigging her hips in his direction before continuing to dig. The annual 'First We Feast' charity gala was coming up and Massie actually thought it was a wonderful idea to rid herself of clothing she didn't care enough for all in the name of charity and she managed to convince Derrick, Kemp, Kristen, Plovert and Olivia to do the same.

"I thought that was my job." Derrick grinned standing to wrap his arms around Massie's waist which was covered by Derrick's oversized Dalton hoodie she 'borrowed' when she stayed with him. He made her giggle since the fur coat was still in his hands and tickling her thigh. "Seriously, this looks like you never even wore it."

"I did." Massie stated and took the coat from Derrick's hands and examined it. The truth was, Massie only wore it once, around this time last year in England to a similar charity gala with her ex-boyfriend James. From the moment she looked at it, all she could think about was how relieved she was that it survived the events of the night. She paired it with her plaid velvet mini dress, and Zendra brown patent leather shoes. It was one of Massie's proudest fashion moments. Even the photo from that night at the Hotel Du Vin earned an instagram like from the Balmain official website which was a personal confidence boost. Too bad the night had been tainted by her ex-boyfriends cocaine binge. Shortly after the picture, James got too high and way too physical for Massie's liking. He ended up tearing off the entire crystal-embellished sleeve of her dress and she couldn't even face her parents. It was one of the worst nights in her life. The dress got tossed as soon as she took it off but luckily she left the jacket in the coat check the entire night. She checked the pocket and noticed the ticket for the event in question feeling sick to her stomach for a moment. "I'm done with this one. I wanna get rid of it." She said sternly, throwing it to the ground and turning her attention to a different pile.

"Okay," Derrick threw his hands up at Massie's sudden change of mood. He knew how she felt about her clothing but it's not like he was insulting her dog, who practically jumped on Derrick's lap as soon as he knelt over to look through the clothes. Derrick pet Bean and held the small dog in his arms looking at his girlfriend. "I think you should sell this stuff on one of those websites. To people that can actually appreciate the clothing, then use all the money and donate it during the Gala. You can give one person a $1,000 coat, or cash it and be able to buy a bunch of warm coats for a bunch of people with that money. You probably have a million dollars worth of clothes on this floor." Massie gasped. She had a lot of expensive things and she understood that everyone didn't have what she did but what was it about this time of year that made everyone so self righteous?

"And how much of your dads money are you donating? Or is it all going to pay off cops and buy new cars when you drunk drive and crash yo-."

"Why do you always do that?" Derrick asked with a straight face since she always turned to say something incredibly hurtful and unnecessary when she was questioned. "I'm just making a suggestion and I'm doing the same thing. My family usually donates an amount to the organization, and I sell my stuff and the football team goes and buys a lot of stuff. We hand it out on the streets, we started last week." He went on. How could Massie really stay mad at Derrick? Why was she even mad at him? Her mood was so up and down.

"You really do that?" She asked with a slight grin, touching her heart. The last thing she could imagine was Derrick and his friends walking down the streets of the city handing out things to the needy. It wasn't really their image. "How long will it take to sell?" She asked in a softer voice, folding a few of her cashmere sweaters, avoiding his eye contact.

"We can take a few pictures, or even use pictures of you wearing this stuff and it can sell fast." Derrick explained awkwardly, what just happened? "Plovert helped me do it but you have a lot of people who follow you and really like your clothes. The girls at school would die to have this stuff from your closet." Derrick explained and Massie blushed at his comments as she looked at her clothing. The more she thought, most of her expensive and exclusive clothing from England had a negative story along with them and were borderline spotless. She could definitely get a pretty penny for them and help the less fortunate as much as possible. _Tis the season._

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **11:12 AM**

 **UPLAND NYC**

Dylan Marvil tossed her hair over her shoulder, almost squinting her green eyes at the cold weather as she followed her best friend Claire Lyons' into the rustic feeling restaurant she chose for their Saturday brunch. The red haired girl was on cloud nine. She had the news of her future reality show, Tommy Hilfiger sent the latest collection in time for New York weather, Alicia officially got the hint that she was kicked out of the 'Pretty Committee', making Dylan the new Alpha and then there's Layne. Even though there was no label, and Dylan had no idea what to make of things, she was personally excited for whatever they had going for them and their first 'unofficial' date, that Layne planned for later on in the evening, not that Dylan could discuss it with the girls. Along with Claire, she was accompanied by her younger sister, Jamie who probably had more of an idea of what Dylan and Layne had going on then Claire did and was sworn not to say a word. The group greeted the hostess and were followed to a booth where Claire was sitting opposite the Marvil sisters. Just as they sat, a middle aged woman walked over to them with a small paper and pen, ready to take their orders. "Oh, I'm sensing a theme." She smiled brightly though the girls blinked in confusion. "Plaid." She added on, gesturing to their outfits. Dylan shimmied out of her plaid TH x GH trench coat wondering if it was over kill and if their outfits made them look too young for mimosas. Ofcourse Dylan and Jamie had to wear plaid. It was Tommy Hilfiger's theme for the collection and Claire's plaid Fenty cropped puffer jacket added to their look as a group. "Oh, it was a coincidence." Dylan smiled with a polite - but low tone trying to immolate her older sister Ryan's mannerisms.

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Drinks first." Claire spoke up, her eyes bright. "I don't see any mimosas or cocktails on t-"

"We don't serve mimosas or cocktails at this time." The woman cut in on Claire's sentence. "And we don't serve them to minors at any time." She added.

"Raspberry iced tea please." Claire said quickly. The woman was polite but she had a sense of intimidation around her. Claire was sure acting cool would work as it always did, but they couldn't really be upset that they wouldn't give them drinks it was against the law.

"Same." The Marvil sisters said in unison and in moments the woman was walking off.

"Such a bitch." Jamie said quickly. "Dyl, I bet if you go up to the front you can get us something." Jamie deviously grinned in her older sisters direction.

"I came here for the burgers." Dylan said sternly, looking at Jamie in the eyes. "It's not that serious." Dylan was finally seeing what everyone meant when they said her sister was out of control. Dylan tried to remember herself in ninth grade and even though she always preached about no regrets, she hoped her younger sister wasn't as wild as she had been at such a young age.

"When should we go shopping for the 'DS' gala?" Claire asked, her eyes set on Dylan since she _was_ her alpha. And who better to help with a gala outfit than New Yorks favorite socialite? 'DS' is an annual fundraising gala hosted by 'Dalton Society' teaming up with the community and the students. The budget was always non-existent and the event always raised millions for the selected charities and is planned almost two months in advance since it's a Christmas celebration. It's their own version of the MET Gala and is taken very seriously.

"What?" Dylan asked in confusion. It wasn't out of the ordinary to plan their 'DS' outfits an entire month in advance since the entire night was themed following the style of the Costume Institute Gala. "They haven't even announced the theme, or who they picked yet." Dylan pointed out. During the first few weeks of school, the students are allowed to submit a theme for the event. However, it isn't as simple as writing a theme into a ballot box, there were party boards, slide shows, essays and more to provide as well as a team to work with to help the national committee with why the theme fits the event. Charities to honor have to be suggested as well as venues and more have to be considered. No one knows how the winner is chosen but it's kept a secret until the theme is to be announced this upcoming Monday. The Pretty Committee submitted for the event each year and were always over looked thanks to Alicia's boring ideas. _Though, her 'Tropical Safari' to save the elephants wasn't half bad._ Dylan couldn't even imagine working on such a huge event with the Pretty Committee from a few months ago.

"Well maybe I know the theme." Claire smiled, batting her eyelashes. " _And_ who they picked."

"What?" Jamie finally spoke up with a gasp. Since Homecoming was a huge fail considering the football team, the Pretty Committee and the Glamour Society was banned, everyone had been antsy looking forward to the most exclusive event for the entire semester for not only Dalton students, but students of other schools as well as parents and pillars in the community. "Who is it?!" She sais excitedly.

"Did you submit without us?" Dylan challenged with a smirk, though she would've loved to be in charge of the event.

"Todd." Claire giggled proudly, looking at the shocked expressions. She was sure Dylan was surprised that her ninth grade brother ended up beating out the Pretty Committee but Jamie's face told another story. Since Jamie and Todd broke up, the two had been at odds. Jamie had a vendetta against Todd since she tried to destroy his popularity status and it didn't budge. Topping with the idea that she also tried the same thing with Todd's girlfriend, Jojo and she failed again, the news probably made her head explode. Jamie straightened her face and her posture with a light smirk, a move all TPC learned from their days under Massie Block.

"Todd?" Jamie questioned. "Does he really think he can handle it? I mean it's such a big deal."

"It is." Claire smiled happily. "Clearly they think he can handle it because he won, plus he doesn't do it all alone."

"He better not screw up." Jamie scoffed, scanning her menu _trying_ to look uninterested.

"If he pulls it off, he's gonna be a legend." Dylan smirked which made her younger sister angrier. _Was Todd really about to be more popular than Jamie? Did she make a mistake when she chose Nathan over him?_ "Being picked for the DS is something Kemp, Derrick or Abeley haven't done. I know Derrick and Kemp submit every year... and Todd's only a freshman."

"Wha-what theme did he pick?" Jamie rose her eyebrow.

"He hasn't told me. The only one who knows is Jojo."

"Why does she know before me?" Jamie glared, looking through her Phillip Lim Pashli Leather Backpack for her new iPhone 8, sighing and sending a fast and long text message to her best friend, Ripple Baxter.

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **11:28 PM**

 **HOUSING WORKS BOOKSTORE CAFE**

Kristen Gregory's rainbow embroidery flats tapped on the wood floor of the bookstore cafe as she scanned the selection of novels to pass her time. Kristen had always been categorized as the 'scholar' of whichever group she was apart of and truthfully she didn't always identify as such. Her good grades and academic savy was only because of her scholarship but even after being able to attend Dalton without a scholarship, she still takes pride in her grades and wanted to get her boyfriend in the same spirit, starting with helping her boyfriend with his essay on 'If Money Can Buy Happiness'. Since it was a debatable topic- and the couple were on opposite ends, Kristen had no idea where to start. "Why am I here?" Kristen's thought process was cut short by the sound of a bubbly voice that made her giggle. "I take pride in being the dumb blonde. I'm more uneasy here then I've been in a damn church." Olivia burst in to laughter, shaking her head and brushing her fingers over the books as if they were wool sweaters she had no interest in buying.

"You're so not a dumb blonde." Kristen insisted, shaking her head and shoving Olivia's shoulder jokingly. "Oh my god we're like the same height right now."

"Because I'm in heels and you aren't, you bitch!" Olivia laughed loudly and held her hand over her mouth, looking around the book store even though no one seemed to be phased by the two girls. "Why am I here?" She repeated.

"Well I just need a few books for Kemp. As if he'll even read them." She giggled even though she'd force Kemp's eyes on the books if it meant keeping his grade up - even though she cared more about them then he did. "But, this is a cafe too with the best coffee and scones." Kristen smiled and gestured towards the café area and smirked when Olivia suddenly got excited.

"Maybe we can shop too. I got rid of a nice chunk of my wardrobe and donated it to Derrick's family thing. Plovert is gonna be texting sometime soon whenever he gets to my house to pick the stuff up." Olivia explained, staring down at the screen to her iPhone.

"Ooooo, Plovert." Kristen sang loudly to Olivia as the girls walked. Since Chris Abeley's 'Heroes vs. Villians' party, Olivia and Plovert developed their own friendship. Their group consisted of two couples and then the two singles which left room for the two polar opposites to realize everything they actually did have in common. Olivia and Plovert's friendship warranted jokes and teasing, not that she ever really minded.

"Ooooo, shut up." Olivia replied, stuffing her cellphone back into the Burberry Fringed Macken Cross Body Bag she had slung over her shoulder. There was more to Chris then Olivia always thought, and he admitted that like everyone he didn't know there was more to Olivia Ryan then good looks and nose jobs. "He's adorable." She said casually.

"Adorable?" Kristen rose her eyebrow before taking a seat at one of the tables, followed by her friend. "That's ... new."

"Well I don't know what else to say. He's a cool guy, I mean." Olivia stated with a light shrug as her eyes avoided Kristen and instead looked at the menu. She knew what her new friendship with Plovert seemed like on the outside but everything between them so far was genuine and platonic. She understood the luster around all three girls, dating all three guys, but both Olivia and Chris weren't in a good space for a relationship. "Wanna start with a latte or something?"

"Chai." Kristen answered and Olivia noted it before going over to the counter. The girl came back in a few minutes and took a seat, setting a tray of macaroons between the blondes, biting one and raising her eyebrow at her best friends stare. "So what's it like being friends with him?" Kristen's eyes glimmered as she waited to get some exclusive information on the _'Chrivia'_ saga.

"He's not a fucking martian." Olivia laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"I'm just curious about this friendship." Kristen reached for the 'caramel' macaroon and waiting on Olivia's response. "That's all!' Kristen threw her hands up with a light laugh.

"Honestly," Olivia groaned slightly with a sigh before speaking. "He's hung-up on Dylan and I'm figuring out things with Harris, so if the real question is if we're more than friends, the answer is no."

* * *

 **So sorry for the half chapter and the long absence. I'm stuck again and this has been sitting literally since I published the last chapter. It will eventually be revised and have more added to it but I always feel so bad when I leave you all hanging so he'res about 4,000 words for now. SO SORRY.**

* * *

Special shout out to _**C**_ _ **rystalPowerKiss**_ for your helpful criticism. I've tried to apply some of the tips and I hope they went over well. I am not a writer, I just do it for fun so all criticism helps and I am grateful that you explained your points in your tips so I could try and accurately apply them. I was just trying to mimic Lisi's style of writing with my own twists on the plots since I assume people who read STOU are fans of the original book. As for your points on Massie, she's just the bitch everyone seems to love but she definitely isn't perfect and everything will catch up to her, believe it or not, Alicia and Dylan have always been my favorites and I always couldn't stand Massie until I started writing my own version of her. As for Claire, IMO it totally seems in character to do some bitchy things since she has even in Lisi's version of the story. I am trying to show all sides of a situation. How one character views their perspective on something and how the other handles it even though I do feel like I fail sometimes since I am not a writer at all so sometimes I do try and over compensate. I am glad you picked up on Claire thinking Olivia set her up since she always had a certain opinion on the kind of girl Olivia is even though everyone else [you guys reading] get to see she isn't bad and was genuine. Thanks so much I hope you keep reading. XOXO

Also, I have a few big revelations planned and I was wondering which pairings/storylines you guys like? I'm lowkey stuck again (hence the absence and half chapter) so any suggestions would be helpful.

* * *

Please leave Q&A questions answering ANYTHING you wanna know about that story, and answers will be posted with the new chapter.


	23. Before, Massie

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟚𝟛: 𝔹𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖, 𝕄𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕖

"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙱𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝙵𝚒𝚗𝚗. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝙱𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚍. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚒𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝙶𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚂𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙲𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚎."

\- Heather Chandler, The Heathers (1988)

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **11:54 AM**

 **WAMPUS POND**

Alicia walked out to the lake and it instantly brought back her fondest memories. Before ... everything. Before she cared about popularity, and boys. B.M.B: Before Massie Block. The entire scene was pond water was clear, but the autumn colors of the trees were radiatly reflecting off of it. This was the place Alicia Rivera day dreamed about when the reality of being an Alpha became too much. But she still hadn't been back since being a little girl. And now here she was in her dream state, with the man of her dreams that couldn't even look at her. Josh Hotz wasn't ignoring her. But he wasn't the same Josh that was madly inlove with her. She could tell he had changed since Chris Abeley's party. Or, he atleast changed his mind about her. She rubbed her lips together and thought about how much she wanted to kiss him. No one else was around since her parents had walked off for their own taste of romance. "Your mom is hilarious." Josh finally broke the silence. Alicia turned to ask what it was that he meant, but the look into his dark chocolate eyes made her freeze. Wow. "I thought you were a diva, but Nadia still takes the cake." He showed her his perfect white incisors and she had to look away. Was this why Josh was avoiding eye contact with her all day? Was it as hard for him?

"You think I'm a diva?" Alicia asked and instantly regretted it. She didn't want to know the answer even though she did already. Josh had expressed repeatedly what he felt like dating her. She made him miserable while she tried to keep them as the 'It Couple' of their grade and now she was realizing what she had, a little too late.

"You are." Josh nodded in agreement as he sat on the deck and reached into the pockets of his Camo jacket and revealing a blunt of marijuana. "Do you mind?"

 _Yes._ "No." Alicia shrugged nonchalantly, and crossed her arms. She looked over at the opposite side of the deck and tried to remember how she felt the last time she had been at Wampus Pond. "I'm sorry Josh." She sighed. "Not just for Cam, but for everything. I know you don't want to hear it but -"

"I don't want to hear it, Alicia." The dark haired male spoke smoothly. He didn't sound angry like the last time. He just sounded tired. Bored. Atleast 'angry' Josh cared about what happened between them. "I don't want to dwell on our relationship. I want to move on from it." He looked at his hands and lit his blunt. These 'real' talks are the things Alicia feared most in life. Not just with Josh, but with everyone. She loved the facade and images that everyone put on for each-other and she didn't know how to step out of her personal frame. But now, she could feel warm tears creeping down her cheek and past her Céline sunglasses and now, she kinda had to.

"I need you to hear this Josh." Her voice cracked. The girl took a seat next to Josh and the one moment she wanted him to look away, he was staring right at the side of her face. "I fucked up. I tried to tell myself that it was something you did, that lead me to what I did but that's bullshit." Alicia sniffled. She knew this needed to happen. She needed to be honest with someone about how she was really feeling and through it all, Josh had been the only one she actually cared about. "I ignored you. I was so caught up in the stuff with Massie I mean I know that I'm everyones second choice. I knew that once she was back I would go back to being a nobody and I felt like I had to fix it. And Cam was just around. He was something new and I liked having one up on Claire. I know it doesn't make sense. It's fucking stupid that I thought like that and that we interact like that but being in this group with these girls just ... I don't know."

"Why do you have to do that?" Josh spoke. "Why do you all have to be number one? Why can't you all just be friends?" Josh asked. He made it sound so simple but with them, it would never be. "I wish you would've seen that you weren't my second choice. You don't need that clique shit, you're so much more then all of this but you bring yourself down. You girls do all that catty shit to eachother but you all care about one another."

"Not anymore." Alicia stated. "I crossed a line. It started with ruining Massie and Claire's friendship and after hooking up with Cam everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you." Alicia rose her eyebrow. Josh blew out his smoke and turned back to face her. "I don't. I hate what you did." Alicia ran her index fingers under her sunglasses and tried to wipe away the evidence of how she was feeling.

"Well come Monday morning, you're my only friend at Dalton so I'm holding you to that." Alicia tried to smile but it was fucking sad. She was resorting to reaching out to B-listers and LBRs just so that she didn't have to eat lunch in the bathrooms anymore.

"I want that for us." Josh inhaled more of his blunt and blew smoke rings in the air, off to the opposite side of himself. "You're the only person I've ever loved like this. And I don't want to end up hating you, I want us to be able to be around eachother ..."

"Yeah." Alicia's voice cracked. She didn't even deserve this much of Josh. She ruined things, even before getting into bed with Cam so everything between them was on Josh's terms. Maybe she just had to accept what she caused between them.

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **6:18 PM**

 **ABELEY ESTATE**

Layne Abeley paced nervously around her living-room and glanced over at the fur duvet that covered most of the floor. She had no idea why she was so nervous, but the butterflies that surrounded her everytime she thought of Dylan never seemed to fade. She knew that Dylan should be over at any minute and while a full day spent with Claire and Dylan sounded amazing, she knew she wouldn't be able to control her hands around Dylan and Dylan would be uncomfortable with it while Claire was around. So, Layne went with an excuse about working on the Dalton website and decided to spend her day planning something special for Dylan. Now all she needed was for the red haired girl to show up.

Dyl _via iMessages_

Pulling up to your gate now. 💖

Dylan stepped out of the backseat of her mothers assistants BMW and made her way up to the door of the Abeley estate. Being around Layne was hard to describe. Was she gay now? Or just bored. Was being hurt by so many men - starting with her father, what caused her to want an escape and hop the L-train. She had no idea what she was feeling and had no one to talk to about this. Chris Plovert - Layne's step-brother, seemed to hate her now along with Kristen Gregory the only two people she'd ever call to have this conversation. All she knew was that being in Layne's arms made all the confusion feel irrelevant by comparison. Dylan knocked on the door and was greeted by Layne which made her feel giddy inside. Normally, they spent their time at Dylan's house. Her family was familiar with Layne - even down to how she spent her time with the brunette, but the Bravo TV camera crew for the 'Marvelous Marvils' were back and neither girl was ready to broadcast whatever they were feeling for eachother on national television. "You always look so fancy." Layne's natural pink lips curled into a smile, and Dylan couldn't help but kiss them gently. Dylan thought that wearing cherry chapstick was a stereotype about 'girls that kiss girls' that Katy Perry started, but Layne always wore it and it reminded Dylan about how much she loved the taste of cherries.

"No I don't." She giggled and took Layne's hand as the shorter girl lead her through the house. Dylan was towering over Layne and she couldn't help but smile at Layne's sharpie covered Converse sneakers. Dylan's green eyes quickly went from Layne's feet to her butt and her mind danced from how adorably quirky Layne was to how good she looked in her high waist camouflage cargo pants.

"Oh, whatever." Layne giggled and walked into the living-room to reveal what she had spent her day doing. "Everyone's gonna be out tonight." Layne assured Dylan before she could speak. "My mom and step-dad are at the lakehouse, my brother is with Skye and Chris is at Derrick's planning some fundraising thing or whatever." Layne smiled. Dylan knew where Chris was. It was an annual thing that the soccer boys raised money and bought a shit ton of things to hand out to the homeless. It almost made every single thing about their reputations seem unimportant because they willingly gave back and didn't care to brag about it.

"So, it's just us?" Dylan smirked deviously, wrapping her arms around Layne's waist motioning her hands to the girls butt and gently squeezing.

"Yup, it's just us." She assured her one last time and kissed her lips. "I finally found a place to watch 'Heathers'. So you can just relax, and I'll start the popcorn." Dylan told Layne about her favorite movie- a previous generations 'Mean Girls' while Layne spoke highly about the 'Breakfast Club'. They spoke about their favorite classic movies and once they realized they hadn't seen the other movie, they decided it was a date.

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **7:22 AM**

 **HARRINGTON ESTATE**

Derrick carried in a few large bags from Burlington Coat Factory into his families large living-room while a group of his friends, and his older sister Sammie's friends were putting together a large series of care packages. Derrick was thankful for the turnout and the amount that they'd be able to give back to people who didn't have as much as they did. As he sat down the large bags, he lifted a red cup filled with egg nog and grinned to his peers as Ariana Grande's 'Winter Things' played in the background. "I just wanna say thanks to everyone for helping me with this and I wanna continue to make this bigger and bigger every year. And a special thank you to my baby Massie for her very large contribution." Derrick kissed Massie's cheek and caused her to blush as she 'watched' over the food he was making for everyone while he went to help Kemp with the bags. The entire place felt like holiday cheer. The girls were decorating gift bags, the guys were organizing gifts and the Harrington siblings were cooking everyone a meal and mixing up a few holiday themed drinks. Everyone was wearing their pajamas and Massie couldn't help but feel more cheerful than she had in the last couple of years.

"Massie sold a god damn Chanel store on Etsy." Kemp Hurley laughed loudly, his statement earning Massie an abundance of high fives from her friends, and the people who came along with Derrick's sister Sammie.

Tristen, one of Sammie's friends from her University, spoke next. "It's really cool that you guys do this." The taller male with broad shoulders spoke in between stealing bites from the cheese platter that Lily, another one of Sammie's friends, was arranging. "I was way too wasted off my ass to think of something like this when I was in high school." He chuckled. Tristen was, like the rest of the guys that came with Sammie, was a tall rugby playing frat type that Massie couldn't stop looking at. Not because she was attracted to him, but because she couldn't get over how perfect he'd be for Olivia. She had been talking about it with Kristen the entire night. Kristen, sat on the couch in Derrick's living-room sipping the Gingerbread Hot Chocolate that Sammie Harrington said was her specialty. Her eyes seemed to be glued to her phone when Massie walked over to her. The girls red sweater fell over her shoulder and her Hilfiger Collection pajama pants looked better on her then they would on Gigi Hadid. Massie had been followed over by Kemp who sat on the opposite side of Kristen and the blonde looked between the two with a grin on her face as if they were preparing to fight for her affection.

"Mass, did you bring the cards?" Kemp asked, referring to the lavender deck of cards she almost always provided when the group was together to play the drinking game 'Kings'. Massie dug through her Gucci floral leather shopper bag and revealed the box with a nod and a wink while Kemp's expression grew more devious. "I half way expected you girls to come in full on lingerie." He expressed with a smirk. It was probably Kemp's hope when he suggested the pajama theme but so far every girl was covered and even though Massie was wearing a La Perla lace bodysuit, it was covered by her red satin pajama pants.

"Who knows, Olivia might." Massie said with a smirk since Olivia was known for wearing lingerie almost all the time, dressing it up or down. One of the few similarities she saw in her and Alicia since she became Olivia's friend.

"If she fucking comes." Kristen groaned with a light laugh. "She's probably getting head in the back of Plovert's dad's Porsche." Kristen joked with a laugh since lately Chris Plovert had been hogging their friend. She didn't understand it and the group even started joking about the two dating since Olivia was almost always seen riding around with Chris in his fathers car. She even tried asking about it but she never got anywhere and didn't really believe that they were just friends.

"Or giving head." Kemp corrected, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Come on babe, Plovert seems more like a giver than a receiver." Kristen smiled as Kemp snaked his arms around her.

"Like you?" Kemp's side smirk was in full effect as he looked down at his girlfriend. Massie always thought Kemp and Kristen looked amazing together and their future babies would have the jawlines and cheekbones for days.

"Can you really imagine Olivia and Plovert together though?" Massie let out a light laugh at the thought since she was the only one not buying that the two were a secret couple.

"Why can't you?" Kemp challenged and Massie shrugged. Maybe since Chris was always just around. He was attractive enough, but he always seemed like the friend that the 'Briarwood Boys' would eventually out grow in a way Massie couldn't exactly describe. Since Olivia's last boyfriend was college fratboy Harris Fisher, she didn't exactly think that _Olivia_ would see Plovert as a worthy contender.

"I don't know." Massie shrugged, and felt Derrick's arms around her.

"Foods ready..." The blonde haired male asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Plovert and Liv." Kristen stated.

"You think they're dating?" Massie asked.

"They could be. It makes sense." Derrick shrugged and Massie was ready to hear where Derrick was coming from.

"I just don't see it." Massie admitted. "Do you guys think she's Plovert's type?"

"He doesn't really have a type." Kemp pointed out. "But their personalities are similar."

"Oh really?" Massie rose her eyebrow.

"Come on, Olivia is a nice girl and she's super loyal. She fought Dylan for you and almost kicked my ass." Kemp looked over at Kristen who let out a light laugh at the memory from before they started dating when Olivia was ready to fight for her. Which was what solidified their friendship early. "And he's the same way. Look how he would defend Dylan when they were cool. I don't think they really care about more than personalities."

"Plus she's a secret comic book nerd." Derrick added.

"She is not." Massie burst into laughter even though both guys looked serious. "What?"

"That's what he said." Derrick shrugged. "They're going to see the 'Justice League' together."

"Like a date?" Kristen asked happily.

"It didn't sound like that when he mentioned it." Derrick stated simply.

"But they're totally together right now. Like usual." Kemp added.

"Well we can find out when they get here. Right?" Massie asked.

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **7:28 PM**

 **PLANET HOLLYWOOD**

Claire hummed to herself as she walked into Planet Hollywood with her brother. Since moving to New York from Florida, Claire and her brother had become close, especially recently dealing with Todd's breakup with Jamie Marvil and the trainwreck that was _Claire and Cam_. So knowing that Todd found happiness in a girl that moved from Texas was enough for her and now Todd invited her - and was treating her, to officially meet Joelle Gray his new girlfriend. "Remind me why you had to take forever to change?"

"Oh please, it wasn't that long." She rolled her eyes. It was surprising enough that Claire had become a fashionista and one of the best dressed girls at her school thanks to the influence of the 'old' Pretty Committee. Her wide leg pants were annoying her and once she decided to swap them for C/Meo White Walls Wrap Skirt, the entire outfit was changed. She watched her white boots fall against the red and black zebra print carpet and decided to take a picture for Instagram while her brother confirmed a table.

"Well, how do _I_ look?" Todd grinned, fixing his collar.

"Nervous." Claire giggled.

"Well, I really like her." Todd said and Claire could tell by the way his face lit up. He hasn't stopped smiling since he met Joelle. "And I know you see her around school but I want you to officially meet her." Todd started. Joelle was the one to replace Alicia on the morning show and since seeing her, Claire thought the girl was gorgeous. She had long dark hair, tan skin and the prettiest freckles. Plus a southern accent. She didn't see any similarities between Joelle and Jamie but then again, she felt like Jamie wasn't right for her younger brother. Todd led Claire to their table and the girl finally got a look at Todd's outfit. He was like any basic freshman at Dalton with his Gucci jacket and jeans but it made Claire giggle that he tried to dress it up with a black buttondown shirt mostly to impress Joelle. "She said her mom's almost here. We can take her home, right?" Todd asked.

"Ofcourse." Claire nodded. She was finally given back her drivers license from her mother since her DUI incident so it would be no issue for her. "I'm really happy you met Joelle. Is she still having issues with Jamie?" Even though Dylan's younger sister cheated on Todd with his ex-best friend, the minute Todd started dating Joelle, she was Jamie's number one target and it made Claire feel bad since Joelle seemed sweet and Todd was finally showing signs of truly being over Jamie. Maybe that was the problem.

"Jamie's still messing with her." Todd answered as he took his seat and looked at the menu. It was amazing that he always pretended to read it even though he got the same thing every time they came. "But Joelle handles it really well. She doesn't care what Jamie and Ripple think about her." When Claire was new to Westchester, she did everything she could to get Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan to like her and it was impressive that Joelle was doing her own thing but Todd was probably a big part of it.

"That's good. Since you two are both here, can I finally know the theme of the holiday gala?" Claire smiled hopefully.

"Everyone finds out Monday." Todd chuckled. " _But_ , maybe we can give you the exclusive before Jojo announces it to everyone." Todd teased and saw his sister freeze. "Okay C, I'll tell you." He held is hands up before following his sisters gaze and freezing himself. "Is that ..."

"He's dressed nicely." Claire gulped and watched her ex-boyfriend walk into Planet Hollywood with another girl. Not just any girl, Kori Gedman. Milo, Claire's recent ex, just broke up with Kori and now Cam was with her? _What the fuck?_ "I got him that shirt." Claire scoffed referring to Dsquared2 Human Heart T-Shirt that she gave him on their anniversary the previous year when he seemed to still be happy for him.

"And I showed him this place." Todd added, probably referring one of the many times that Cam and Todd hungout without Claire. The breakup effected Todd in a way as well since Cam was like an older brother to Todd for years. "Stupid fucking plaid pants. What's with plaid anyway?"

"It's a fall trend." Claire said sadly as she stared at Cam and Kori. "I thought she was Alicia's fill-in friend."

"Well friends seem to share a lot..." Todd stated. "No offense."

"Fuck them."

"Josh told me that Cam kept reaching out to him... has he reached out to you?" Todd asked.

"No, I have his number blocked." She explained.

"You wanna leave?" Todd faced his sister.

"No, I was looking forward to a burger." Claire tried smiling even though she couldn't stop looking in the direction of her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **9 PM**

 **WAMPUS POND: THE CABIN**

Josh stretched his arms out and yawned slightly before sitting up in his bed and adjusting the waistband of his Hugo Boss briefs, reaching for his iPhone to check the time before checking the other side of his bed. _Square one._ In a very swift movement, Alicia Rivera was sitting on his lap straddling him and his eyes were directly set to her breast in her sports bra while his hands moved to her butt on habit. _What was he doing?_ Today had been way too good for them. Alicia eased up and actually participated with the group. She fished, they played games with the everyone and seeing her parents together brought back the hopes he had for them. They started off just deciding to hangout in the cabin after the games and after their showers and things just got out of hand way too fast for him, even though he was finally reminded about why he fell inlove with her. "That was amazing." Alicia moaned as she hovered over him. She looked happy. And honestly he was too but it didn't change everything like she probably expected.

"Yeah, it was." Josh was being honest, but he wasn't being as enthusiastic as she was.

"Are you okay?" Alicia pouted and pushed her long dark hair out of her face. Ofcourse she missed having sex with Josh. She missed doing everything with Josh and while it didn't fix everything that happened between them, he let his guard down around her and this was a big start.

"Yeah." He trailed off, biting his lip. What can he really say? He wanted her. But not, _her._ He had a feeling Alicia expected to bat her eyelashes and everything would be okay but he couldn't get over the fact that he had shared the love of his life with a guy that was supposed to be his best friend. He hated to admit how sappy the entire thing was, but when he and Alicia lost their virginity together, he felt a connection he thought they'd have forever but now Cam is also apart of that and it made him uneasy. No matter what, they'll never be the same. "You know I love you, right?" He spoke up.

"Mmhm," Alicia smiled happily and bit down on her lip. She leaned in to kiss his soft lips, but unlike an hour ago, he turned away. "I love you too?" She said as more of a question. She knew that she meant it, she just didn't know what was happening with them.

"I love you." He repeated. The more he said it, the more he was confused on if he meant it. He'd always love Alicia. He just didn't know if he meant it the way he did when he said it for the first time. "This," The olive toned male spoke, moving his index finger to gesture between their chests as his ex-girlfriend stayed on his lap. "this won't go anywhere. Not anytime soon." He had to clarify. She needed to know where he stood in case what they just did made the fact less clear. And it was definitely clear to Josh that Alicia was crushed. But she made her bed. He was crushed when he found out infront of everyone that she was playing him.

"Okay well when?" Alicia snapped. She knew by now she was wrong. Sleeping with Cam ruined everything. It was fun, but it wasn't worth it. Cam Fisher didn't even care enough to check on her. Josh was always there for her. Alicia understood why Josh was hurt and she'd understand if he wanted to cut her off and never look back, but that wasn't the impression he was giving her. Not when he came along to a family trip and had sex with her. "Josh I know that I can't take it back. I looked in your face and lied to you, and you said you wanted to be friends but I can't."

"You know what Alicia, I don't think I can either." Josh said looking down at his hands. They moved from around her tiny waist, and his fingers drew small circles on her thigh as he tried to think. A friendship with Alicia was ideal. But, it couldn't be healthy. What does a friendship with an ex look like anyway? It looked like this. And he couldn't do it. "Can you get up?"

"Wait, what?" Alicia nearly gasped. "Josh, we need to think about this. Everything we planned with one another. We're perfect for eachother and I know you know it."

"Well, that should've occurred to you when you were with Cam." He stood up and adjusted his waistbands on his briefs. "My feelings are all over when it comes to you-"

"Mine are too."

"But I can't afford to have sex, fall in love, and be hurt again. I said I want to move on and I took three steps back just by spending one day with you."

* * *

 **4 November, 2017**

 **8:25 PM**

 **ABELEY ESTATE**

Layne wrapped her arms around Dylan and made herself comfortable as the end credits of 'The Breakfast Club' scrolled against the TV. The brunette hummed along to 'Simple Minds' and was jolted by her hyper guest. "Now we can watch 'Heathers'." Dylan said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Layne and planted a passionate kiss on her. They were already under the covers and Dylan was braless (and pantless) under her Jacquemus La Maille Pablo sweater thanks to fooling around with Layne in between scenes of the iconic movie. "You're gonna love it." Dylan's pearl white teeth sparkled in the dim lighting.

"Eh," Layne half joked. She hadn't looked into the movie, she only knew it was the 'original Mean Girls' and that was enough to turn her away. However, it did help Dylan that she was half naked and all over her.

"It's dark, and twisted. Something right up your alley." Dylan teased.

"Is that what you think of me?" Layne laughed although the statement gave the movie a fighting chance along with the fact that Winona Ryder was in the opening credits.

"Well, I can think of something I would rather watch." Layne stated, sliding her hands under the fur duvet and squeezing Dylan's butt. Never did she ever think she would be in a sexual 'friendship' with Dylan Marvil but she couldn't complain. Not only was Dylan one of the sexiest girls that Layne had known, but there was also so much more to her than what her reputation perceived. And now, like any other night that she got alone time with Dylan, it was perfect.

"Oh really?" Dylan grinned, speaking against Layne's lips as she stole a few more passionate kisses. Before the girls knew it, they were under the covers. Dylan's hair was wild, her sweater was around her neck on the floor and her legs were practically wrapped around Layne's neck. Before Dylan could make her next move on Layne, she heard the front door open and immediately popped up.

"Heathers?" Both girls heard a 'valley girl' tone and Dylan slid into her sweater, and pat her hair down before anyone else entered the livingroom.

"We're waiting on Claire." Dylan said quickly on impulse, trying not to look at anyone in particular. Why on earth was this girl here? Why was anyone here. When Dylan saw Chris Plovert coming up behind the blonde, she opened her mouth to speak until he blatantly ignored her presence.

"I just gotta go get the rest of the stuff to go to Derrick's. It's just a box of different toiletries to give out, and some weed." Plovert chuckled and Dylan could tell it was his 'nervous' one where he was trying to sound cool. He only looked at Olivia and gestured that she could sit down in the livingroom while he left.

"Yeah," Olivia Ryan filled the silence. She had her arms crossed and didn't bother to move closer into the room. Dylan's mind and heart were racing. Layne looked nonchalant but she could only imagine what Olivia was really thinking. "Massie loves this movie." _I know what Massie loves._ Dylan wanted to say. Instead she scoffed, and stuffed her mouth with popcorn as a way to keep herself from puking. She remembered way back in middle school, when the 'Pretty Committee' was in their prime Massie got the 'Mean Girls' DVD and her mother introduced the girls to the 'Heathers'. It was the greatest thing Massie had ever seen. And since Olivia knew about her obsession, some things didn't change.

"Interesting." Dylan said dryly and looked over at Layne, more so, Layne's arm around her shoulder that needed to be removed immediately. Thankfully, before the conversation could continue, Plovert was at the door, gesturing for Olivia to come along with him. _Thank god._

"Yeah, real interesting." Layne said once the two left the house. She rolled her eyes, reaching for the remote and rewinding the movie to the beginning.

"Anyways," Dylan shrugged, not noticing Layne's change in demeanor. "Where were we?" She asked, moving Layne's long dark hair off of her shoulder, moving her lips down the name of Layne's neck while the other girl didn't bother to make a move.

"Watching this movie... waiting on Claire."

"What?" Dylan blinked, pulling away and looking up at Layne with practical 'puppy dog eyes' before realizing that she had to be joking. A small giggle released from Dylan's color stained lips before realizing that Layne was serious. "Come on. I had to say something."

"You could've just said we were hanging out..." Layne stated. And her while her point was true, Dylan had her reasons for not going along with that particular statement.

"Just me and you?" Dylan blinked again, keeping her smile on her face hoping it would make Layne a little light-hearted. "That's kinda weird, right?"

"Well then why does it keep happening?" Layne retorted.

"I don't mean ... I mean." Dylan stuttered before taking a deep breath. "People seeing just us hanging out is weird. To people." She tried to correct.

"Well what about us?"

"Us?" Dylan sat up. Did she think about her and Layne? All the time. But she didn't think there was much going on. It wasn't personal towards Layne, but Dylan wasn't used to being considered as more then a _fuck_ so her mind never went there.

"If you don't want people thinking we're friends, then what would you do if they knew what's actually going on with us?" Layne stared straight at the TV.

"I don't even know what's going on with us." Dylan admitted. "I don't even know what's going on with me. But I know I like things how they are now."

* * *

 **Who's IG do you wanna see?**

www poll-maker com /poll1987274xB67C4653-51

* * *

Special shout out to all the lovely comments! Thank you everyone for supporting and giving feedback. Like always, suggestions, questions and requests are always welcome.

* * *

Please leave Q&A questions answering ANYTHING you wanna know about that story, and answers will be posted with the new chapter. Keep up with 'LuxeWrites' polyvore.


	24. Alpha Alliances & Status Defiance's

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟚𝟜: 𝔸𝕝𝕡𝕙𝕒 𝔸𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕤 + 𝕊𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕤 𝔻𝕖𝕗𝕚𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕤

"𝙾𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗."

\- Lana Del Rey, Carmen (2012)

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **7:57 AM**

 **DALTON SCHOOL HALLWAYS**

Juilissa Hotz walked with her head held high as she let her Balenciaga Triple S Sneakers lead her down to the Junior/Senior wing of the school. She could feel the guys eyes on her. Even some of the girls. She was in ninth grade, with tenth grade status. Her older brother was a 'HART' and she was besties with the two most popular girls of the East wing. Juilissa's hair was long and down her back. Black like her shirt with wild curls.

"Ju, hey." Alicia spoke. One thing that brought Juilissa and Todd closer was their similarities over the past few months. Juilissa saw Alicia as the older sister she never had, kinda like Cam and Todd. Only she didn't want to hit Alicia. She saw how hurt Josh had been. She strongly believed Josh was still hurt. And a part of her still hated Alicia for that even though she looked at Alicia and saw her big sister. She avoided Alicia for that reason. When Alicia and Josh first broke up, Alicia sent Juilissa a lengthy text explaining that she still wanted them to remain sisters. Juilissa wanted that too but she knew it wouldn't happen. Plus, in the back of her head, she thought Alicia was trying to make sure Juilissa would try and get through to Josh for her if she needed it.

"I'm just over here to see Massie." Juilissa said boldly. It felt like she could see Alicia's heart break through her stone like demeanor. "Alpha stuff." She added. Over the years, Alicia was definitely her alpha muse. And when it came down to it, she voted out Alicia for Massie when Skye came to her. She knew being an alpha was tolling on Alicia and she thought she was helping - even though she later found out Alicia became 'different' because she was cheating on Josh with his best friend. _That's fucked up._ But still, Alicia was her alpha muse. She even tried to dress like her and since they were unknowingly dressed similarly, Alicia must've rubbed off on her over the years.

"Oh." Alicia stood straight. "Well ... it's nice seeing you Ju." Alicia tried cracking a smile with her Ruby Woo lips. The same color Juilissa was currently wearing. Alicia always bought her a tube when she bought herself one.

"Mhm." Juilissa scurried off. Seeing Alicia was way too weird. And hard. Plus, she didn't need her brother seeing the both of them together. Juilissa held her head high and walked with confidence, noticing Skye and the DSL Daters first. "Blonde." She smiled.

"Bru." Skye returned. Skye Hamilton was the blueprint alpha. The type they portrayed in every mobile and TV show. She was the one who created the alpha alliance after a weird camp she had been at. At only ninth grade, she created all four alpha cliques. But the sophmore, junior and senior alphas at the time all answered to little 'ol Skye. The god-mother. "What are you doing on East wing?"

"I wanna appeal to the Alpha Alliance." Juilissa said confidently. Talking with Skye felt like a game of 'mother may I?'. "I wanted to talk to you and Massie together."

"Well we have our meeting after school today." Every Monday the alphas met up after school for their 'secret' brunch. It was exclusive to them. Sometimes they went over important things at school, parties and appealing, though it was mostly just girl talk. A sisterhood they shared. And since she no longer had Alicia, she loved having the Alliance by her side.

"Well it's about the meeting. Or, I want this finalized before the meeting I should say." Juilissa stated.

"Okay well, Massie should be free from talking with Layne. I'll tell her to meet us here." Skye pulled out her rose gold, diamond embezzled iPhone X and sent a swift text to Massie Block, Juilissa's over alpha. She could've done it herself but she couldn't walk past Skye without keeping her in the loop. After-all, the _Alpha Alliance_ was created by Skye Hamilton herself when she was only in ninth grade. She was the ultimate queen bee and could ultimately destroy any of the girls just by batting her eyelashes.

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **8:18 AM**

 **DALTON FOOTBALL FIELD**

Joshua tightened the laces of his Y-3 Saikou trainers and groaned as he approached the dumbbell row. His day had barely started - actually, it hadn't even started yet since first period was free period mostly for extracurriculars and Josh's was being the runningback for the Dalton School's football team. So his free period was spent working out at the crack of dawn. He usually didn't mind it since his second period was his swim class that he used to relax. Only thing, there was nothing relaxing about seeing his ex-girlfriend in a wet swim suit a few days after having sex and ditching her. Hence why he was talking with Derrick Harrington. Derrick and Josh had been friends since forever. There were points where the guys did everything together but it was ended when Josh found out that Derrick assisted their other 'friend' Cam Fisher in pulling the wool over his eyes when it came to his affair with Josh's ex, Alicia. Apparently Derrick knew about it in September and would've taken the secret to his grave if Todd Lyons hadn't exposed it all. Josh took a break from his friends. They were all in a difficult position but Josh needed the space. The last real conversation Josh had with Derrick was when he first found out. But he missed his friend. He never thought he'd take girl advice from Derrick but here he was. Derrick grabbed a few of the adjustable dumbell plates and attached them to his bench before looking through the sets. "How much you want?"

"Hand me the twenty's." Josh said cooly.

"Pussy, I'm up at fourty." Derrick joked, referring to the weights. Derrick liked that things were slowly getting back to normal with he and Josh. His friendship with Josh had defiantly been taken for granted over the years. Derrick had a different relationship with all of his friends and he and Josh always seemed to be on a different wave length. Josh was so organized before. Well thought. Cam had been as well, but Cam was also like a child before. He had looked up to Derrick and Derrick usually looked to Cam for certain things as well, now the last time he had talked to Cam was also an argument about the entire situation.

"Then hand me the fifty's. Fucker." Josh chuckled along. "Dude, I still haven't told you about this weekend." Josh reached out to Derrick on Thursday when he dropped off a few things to help out with Derrick's annual fundraiser. He chalked it up to it being a good cause but with guys, it was hard to admit that he just missed hanging out. He pulled Derrick aside for a smoke break and they caught up. Josh wanted to know what it had been like to be around Skye Hamilton after they broke up. He even mentioned being around Massie, who was another previous ex of Derrick's but talking with Derrick just proved that exes could never be friends. Derrick's only two relationships were with girls he had dated more than once. They took their space, and came back to eachother when they were _just friends_. However, Derrick's relationship with Skye was nothing compared to what Josh thought he had with Alicia. Nothing compared other than Cam and Claire which also went up in flames. Even knowing all of this, Josh still put himself in a position with Alicia during their trip to Wampus Pond over the weekend.

"Yeah," Derrick chuckled. He told Josh that it made no sense to go on a trip with Alicia's father. It made less sense to still attend knowing Alicia would be there too. Derrick thought it was too soon to be doing relationship things with his long-term ex if he actually wanted to get over her. Josh said it would be fine, and apart of Derrick thought the moment was too soon to call Josh out on his bullshit since they were still patching things up. "So what happened?" Josh took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. He let out a harsh chuckle as he thought of the events that transpired.

"We ... come on man." Josh laughed bitterly. "You know what we did." Derrick definitely called it. He mentioned a camping trip could be romantic. And it was hazardous to sleep in the same area as a hot girl and think nothing would happen, especially when you know the sex is amazing. He mentioned some things about feelings, which were definitely involved whenever he thought of Alicia.

"You fucked? Come on man." Derrick shook his head with a light laugh. Josh tried to sound noble but he was still a guy. A sex deprived guy with a sexy girl that was obviously eager and willing to have sex with him. Not to mention, Alicia was also a girl that Josh had been inlove with for years. There was no way in hell they'd survive the entire trip being _just_ friendly. "So, you gonna get back with her?"

"You know I can't do that." Josh shook his head sternly. "Alicia's a manipulative person. I mean, ever since I found out, I keep thinking about how she just played everything off. She was so ... normal and convincing. But most of the time when she wasn't around me, or blowing me off ... she was probably blowing him." The two males paused for a moment before letting out a laugh. It actually felt good to try and joke about things. "I'm fucked up about it still man, I can't lie. But knowing she could look me in my eyes and straight up just, do that. I can't have her thinking I'm okay with that. And I'm not." Josh explained. "What was it like with you and Skye when shit blew up?" Everyone knew the intense history of Derrick Harrington, and upper classman Skye Hamilton. If Skye wasn't with her golden boy, Chris Abeley, she was with the eleventh grade version of him, Derrick. Derrick and Skye were always on and off and every aspect of the relationship was public. Especially their cheating scandals. Derrick hooking up with Dylan. Cheerleaders posting pictures off half naked Derrick, tagging Skye. Skye attending parties with Derrick only to leave with guys like Yuri Butterman or Chris Abeley himself.

"I get what you mean." Derrick admitted, thinking back to his relationship with Skye. It was intense and fun. There were some wild stories, much like when he dated Dylan Marvil. Skye and Derrick just weren't a good fit for eachother if either of them ever wanted to take a relationship seriously. "The first time I got caught up with Becca at that rave, I thought shit was over and I really would've felt you know, bad. I really did like Skye. Things were early though and I fucked up. She didn't care at all that it happened, she just didn't like that everyone knew so she did her thing, sometimes we'd invite another girl and whatever so it wasn't really as big of a deal as we made it seem when we were together. It felt like a friends with benefits thing more than a relationship." Derrick admitted. Their situations weren't the same. He understood that Josh wanted to know how to deal with an ex that cheated. Derrick didn't have the advice. "But seriously, where do you two stand."

"Nowhere. I don't know." Josh shrugged as he lifted his weights, letting out slight groans as he worked out. "After we hooked up, she was pissed. I get it, we hooked up and she might've thought things were better after it but she totally lashed out when I said they weren't. She gave me the silent treatment the entire trip after and now my first time seeing her since then is gonna be in that ... fucking blue swimsuit they wear in that class." Josh let out a breath. "I just know she's going to be looking extra fine today just to spite me." Derrick agreed with his friend. Alicia Rivera had natural sex appeal. She had it even before any of them knew what 'it' was. If she wanted to get Josh's attention, which she most likely did, she'd do whatever she needed to.

"I'll come by the class for moral support man. I owe you that."

"Fuck you." Josh laughed and shoved Derrick's shoulder. "You already have first period with Massie, you don't have to perv droll over her in second period." Josh was actually happy for Derrick. Ofcourse, when Josh was happy in his relationship with Alicia, he wanted all of his friends to know what if felt like. Derrick was wasting his time between random girls. Even when he was in a relationship it barely had substance. Now Derrick was inlove with Massie who was definitely is perfect match.

"Oh, but I do." Derrick chuckled. Honestly, it did suck knowing Josh's love life was dropped on the head. Especially when he couldn't help but be happy himself. Things between he and Massie weren't perfect but he did agree when people said they were perfect for one another. "But speaking of couples trips, Massie is gonna come skiing with me. Her mom finally caved." Normally the Harrington family ski trip consisted of Derrick and his squad. The squad had completely deteriorated and Derrick hated to pick sides. Things worked out for him since he decided to just take one person and spend a romantic get away with his girlfriend. "It's still a month away during the holiday break, but I think I wanna plan something special, maybe get her something and tell her I love her." Derrick smiled boldly. It wasn't even nine AM and Derrick was already being mushy. Massie Block definitely brought that out of him.

"Really?" Josh smiled genuinely. He wasn't a sour person. Alicia broke his heart but he believed there was someone out there for everyone, and that there was a girl out there that would appreciate him. "D, you gotta pull out all the stops for that one."

"How'd you tell Alicia?" Derrick asked. Saying her name probably effected Derrick more than it did Josh. Just because Derrick never liked the girl. He constantly told Josh he could do better, and he even asked Massie why she was friends with her when they were younger. Her answer was only a lesson in the flattery of having _friends that secretly hate you._

"Man," Josh paused. He didn't seem angry or hurt. His tone seemed reminiscent. He wanted to stay neutral on the topic of what it was like being inlove with Alicia Rivera but he still toyed with the curls on the back of his head to keep his emotions steady. "I was still young when I told her, it was only eighth grade." Josh pointed out. It was something he took seriously though he never told Derrick about the moment. Eighth grade Derrick would've definitely made fun of him. "I got a hot air balloon and a picnic. It was awkward as fuck because the instructor was hovering over us but she liked it, he said he would steal my idea." Josh chuckled, keeping the memory short.

"I'm thinking of doing something by the fire in the cabin. Maybe rose petals ... purple ones. I don't know yet I still have a month to think it through."

"And I have less than a few hours to think about what to do with Alicia." Josh added.

"Don't do anything. You bust your ass because you thought things weren't going well. She fucked up, let her do something to try and fix it. Don't keep running to her."

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **10:42 AM**

 **DALTON BROADCASTING ROOM**

As usual Layne was spending her time in the broadcasting room of Dalton Academy. Layne Abeley had an amazing freshman and sophomore year, unlike her peers, she didn't slack off and wait until junior year to pretend to care about her future. She wasn't as fortunate as the rest of them. She had to make her own future and it started with getting into the college of her choice which is where her 4.0 GPA came in. The Dalton Broadcasts as well as the paper/website also added to her future since she planned on being in media and experience never started too early. Also, she was avoiding Dylan who was now in her PE class that happened to be close to the broadcasting room. Layne definitely decided she needed to fall back from the red head. They hadn't made anything official and Layne didn't think she cared about it until she was basically pushed off of of Layne as soon as Chris (Plovert) and Olivia came into the room. She didn't even know Dylan cared what they thought but now here they were. Dylan called her all weekend and then decided she didn't care enough according to her text messages, but Layne was still avoiding her. As the girl read over Massie's latest article for the website she heard footsteps. High heels and she knew Massie 'never missed swim class'. When Layne turned around she saw Dylan. Looking, amazing as usual. Her legs went on for days in her high waisted burgundy leather shorts and her burgundy ankle boots. Layne had been thinking about Dylan since she saw her. She wanted them to talk but she didn't want to cave and apart of her thought that Dylan wouldn't care enough to face her. But, here they were. Dylan knew at this time no one would be in the broadcasting room aside from Layne and she knew she needed to muster up an explanation for her behavior the other night. "Don't you look trendy." The red haired girl jokingly spoke, letting out a cute laugh as she approached Layne. Dylan noticed a slight change in Layne's wardrobe since they started seeing eachother. She liked to think it was a small influence rubbing off on her, like what Massie and Alicia talked about way back when they were all friends dating the 'Briarwood boys'. When Alicia convinced Josh to wear a Polo cap instead of his ratty Yankees cap or when Derrick showed up to the eight grade formal in a Chanel suit that Massie swore he only had to make a point to her vs. impress Dylan.

"You better make it quick before the janitor walks in and sees you alone with me." Layne responded dryly. She was still bitter. She'd admit it. She didn't know what she and Dylan had at the moment but she thought it was good and nothing to be embarrassed about. Layne's Gray corduroy cropped jacket slid off her tiny shoulder as she sat at her desk, looking over at Dylan. She noticed that Dylan closed the door behind herself. She started thinking back and noticing all of Dylan's figity habits she had since they started ... whatever this was. She had seen Dylan with a bunch of questionable people over the years. Her instagram bio said she lived with no regrets so was Layne really _that_ bad to be seen with?

"Layne, don't do that." Dylan pouted as she took a seat next to Layne. She hated for Layne to be upset with her. She lost Kristen. Then she lost Plovert and now all she wanted in the world was Layne Abeley as a friend or whatever they would be classified as and she didn't want to loose her too. "It was just a reflex." Dylan tried to defend.

"All it was is that you're embarrassed to be with me, right?" Layne challenged. "Is it because I'm a girl, or because I'm Layne?" She asked. Layne had spent years being teased by Dylan and her friends. She never cared. Layne was comfortable in her skin but this suddenly made her feel like a small thirteen year old all over again.

"Layne, no!" Dylan lied. She had never been with a girl. But, if she was hooking up with a girl like ... Miley Cyrus or Skye Hamilton. She wouldn't mind if people saw them makeout. Massie's picture with Skye went viral around school. And was there anything wrong with Layne? Absolutely not. She's gorgeous, smart and her lips felt like feathers but something held Dylan back from just being open about it all. "I'm scared Layne." She said in a lower tone looking at her ballerina shaped manicure.

"Of being embarrassed." Layne rolled her eyes.

"No. Of messing up."

"Messing what up?" Layne asked.

"Us ... I really like you. And everytime I feel like, this about someone it gets messed up. I do something to ruin it and I guess I already have. I just wanted to keep this between us. So no one else can mess it up but I guess I still did." Layne admitted.

"Us ... what are _we_?" Layne figured it was now or never. Dylan was in an 'open' mood so Layne wanted to know where her thoughts were.

"I like you." Was all Dylan said, but it shook her to the core to hear it come out of her mouth.

"I like you too," Layne felt her cheeks getting warm. They felt like they'd burst from the large smile on her face.

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **11 AM**

 **Dalton School Resturant**

Alicia sat in the middle of Kori Gedman and Coral McAdams looking out the window of the Dalton School restaurant and to the empty football field. Sometimes Joshua Hotz, Alicia's long term ex, came out here to think. And she was hoping that he was thinking about her. They had an amazing weekend that ended in tragedy but maybe she deserved what happened between them at the cabin since she messed up everything that the two could've had in the future. Alicia snapped out of her trance and to the girls beside her. She was alpha and finally - officially, was given the 'Pretty Committee' name by Massie Block. Now she had the 'Pretty Committee' that she deserved. One that she could mold herself that wasn't influenced by Massie. "We need to discuss our takeover." She said smoothly. Both girls were wearing the leopard Prada purses she bribed them with which showed their loyalty and excitement along with the charm bracelets that she risked her life for. "We could've discussed it at what could've been our first sleepover until Kori ditched." Alicia tried who hide that she was annoyed. She could've come back early to get a start on this if she hadn't been so head over heels about Josh and what she thought was happening between them. "Lucky for you my trip was extended."

"What's so special about a fishing trip anyway?" Kori asked bluntly with a smirk on her face. Alicia didn't remember this girl being so damn mouthy in eighth grade. "My dad went on that stupid trip with the firm too, you know."

"Well did he tell you that Josh was there?" Her weekend with Josh ended horribly. She didn't want to even mention it but now she was being challenged.

"He was?" Strawber- Coral smiled. "That sounds super romantic."

"Oh it was." Alicia bat her eyelashes. Everything with Josh felt perfect. Alicia actually thought that they'd get back together. It was the best sex she had in a while, since she finally realized Josh was the one for her. However, he skipped swim class and she ended up walking out so that she didn't look like a complete loser infront of Massie and Olivia.

"Well I had a date too." Kori spoke up. "That's why I cancelled." Now, if a b-lister like Kori had a better love life than her there was a major issue.

"Is he a HART?" Alicia rose her eyebrow. H.A.R.T: Hawt, Alpha, Rich, and Toned. The only suitable boyfriend for an alpha. Kori better not embarrass her.

"Well I know you'd approve of him." Kori said deviously. "It's Cam." Alicia's jaw dropped. She hadn't seen Cam since their argument with Layne over the morning announcements. He had barely been in school and was rumored to be kicked off of the football team due to attendance issues.

"My Cam?" Alicia gasped.

"Claire's Cam." Strawberry corrected.

"Kori's Cam! I mean, my Cam." The dirty blonde scoffed. Who the fuck did Kori Gedman think she was to take Alicia's sloppy seconds. How could Cam go from her to Kori? "He asked me out and took me to Planet Hollywood." She bragged. Alicia remembered hanging out with the Pretty Committee and the boys pre-Massie's return.

"He's not even a HART anymore." Cam was still sexy as hell in the troubled bad boy sort of way. The tattoos, the almost full beard and the dark hair made his ratty leather jacket work.

"You aren't an alpha anymore." Kori retorted. And it stung. "But, here we are."

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **12:25 PM**

 **Dalton School Cafeteria**

"One chicken caesar wrap with balsamic vinaigrette for you," Dylan bat her eyelashes and smirked as she handed Claire her food order. "Side of fries, and a strawberry smoothie." The red head winked. "One pepperoni pizza slice and hot wings for you, though I got you flavored water instead of Coke because that shit is disgusting." Dylan had a smile plastered on her face knowing that after the hot and heavy fifteen minutes before lunch Layne wouldn't challenge her right now. "And blueberry and granola acai bowl with almond milk. Now, we feast!" Dylan slapped the cafeteria table and looked between the two girls. Dylan took a clean napkin and blotted her NARS BETTE Bordeaux lipstick before she started to eat.

"Layne?" Claire blinked her bright blue eyes in confusion which caught both Layne and Dylan's attention in the moment. "What is that on the side of your mouth?" She asked. "Do you need blistex?"

"Uh." Layne blinked and Dylan's skin tone suddenly matched her haircolor.

"It looks like she was just eating something dark red." Dylan spoke quickly and took her napkin to also wipe Layne's cheek now showing a lighter smeer with the same exact color of Dylan's lipstick stain. "So uhm," Dylan continued to speak before the awkward silence could kick in. "Either of you have any idea what to wear to the winter Gala?"

"I'm just thinking of finding whatever Hunger Games costume online that looks the coolest." Layne shrugged eating her pizza.

"Babe," Dylan slipped. But she quickly cleared her throat and kept talking as if it was nothing. "You never try at any costume parties when you have the craziest style of anyone at this school." Dylan spoke looking at Layne for a moment and back at her food. It almost felt like a habit to call her by pet names and kiss her as if they were dating but they weren't. They were a secret and she knew a conversation would come up later about Dylan's mannerisms confusing her.

Claire cut her eye between her two best friends and rose her eyebrow. She often thought of how much things had changed in such a short time. Back when they were the OG Pretty Committee: Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen - and sometimes Claire, the clique hated Layne. For no particular reason other then the fact that she wasn't just like them. Claire always knew each girl - aside from Alicia, on a deeper level then just their popular persona and she knew they'd actually get along with Layne. Now, Layne Abeley had a close enough friendship with Massie and Kristen that even Claire didn't have and she was getting compliments from Dylan left and right. But this -was a bit different. "What?" Claire tried to cut in before Dylan continued to speak. "Uhm, well I guess we can figure out what district we wanna dress like." Claire's baby doll doe eyes forced a smile since she was more ticked off to be out of the loop on whatever was between Dylan and Layne. Didn't they know she was there to talk if they needed her to be?

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **12:25 PM**

 **Dalton School Cafeteria**

This entire month had been a bit too much for Josh. And it was barely the second week of it. There was way too much to come to terms with. He thought his life was perfect. He thought things between himself and Alicia were on track before she did what she did. And, he thought he was over her until he did what he did. Sleeping with her was the dumbest thing he could've done. He knew that. It just opened the door for more issues between the exes. He lead her on by sleeping with her and he knew the brunette would be pissed off. But, how could she think hooking up with him would fix all of their issues. Did she think sex+sex cancelled things out. Since she had sex with him, her 'affair' with Cam didn't count. He avoided swim class for the day. He decided it was better for him to hang out in the football field. He did some laps and smoked a blunt off to the side to try and really prepare for what he'd say to her for the first time since the weekend. Josh's long, dark curls practically covered his eyes as he made his way through the Dalton Cafeteria. He greeted Derrick and the others - who he had yet to reconcile with, before heading to the table that Alicia shared with her 'new' friends. Josh could remember just last year how Alicia went on and on about Kori Gedman and Straw- Coral McAdams. She thought they were wannabees and losers and everything else in the book. The two remained friends with one another no matter how many times Alicia ditched them, and went back to her 'actual' friends. Now he could see Alicia sitting between Coral, her 'not as pretty or witty' version of Dylan Marvil, and Kori the bargin brand version of Kristen Gregory. Alicia always stated that they were 'Class B, wanna B's' but if Alicia was back to playing pretend friends then where did that put her? Josh's soft spot for Alicia Riveria was still very apparent even though he wouldn't actually say it out loud. She humiliated him on top of breaking his heart and as sappy as it sounded, he really didn't know how to cope without her. He also didn't want to be seen as the guy begging for his cheating girlfriends attention. He knew what he _didn't_ want. But, what did he want with Alicia. He wished everything pre-September didn't happen. He wished she didn't cheat on him. Or maybe he just wished no one else knew. Would it be easier to forgive and forget if he was the only one who knew outside of Alicia, Cam and maybe Claire? If Josh was in his most honest state, the fact that everyone was whispering behind his back about his relationship made things sting just a bit more. He shifted his body since he wanted to walk directly towards her but instead he stood back. He slid his new iPhone 8 out of the pockets of his AMIRI track striped distressed jeans and typed Alicia's phone number into his iMessages. He deleted her number the night of Chris' party but that meant nothing. He's had her number memorized since the seventh grade.

 **Josh** to _Maybe: Leesh_ via iMessages

You busy?

Josh's heart raced as he waited on a response. Why was he still nervous? Why did he even care to clear the air from what happened over the weekend. Maybe Kemp was right in saying 'to get over one girl, you have to get _under_ another one'. That's what he did when Kristen decided to date Dempsey Soloman last year. It seemed to work before the great war of Kristen vs. Dylan happened.

 _*ding*_

 **Maybe: Leesh**

why? ...

 _*ding*_

 **Maybe: Leesh**

so you can get a quickie under the bleachers and remind me that i'm a shitty person?

Josh felt that. He could almost hear her snide, dismissive tone even though Alicia's facial expression didn't change. She was probably turning her worker bees against Massie and her girls. She needed a stronger army. Josh was always second when it came to status. After all, each of his friends mentioned one time or another that they felt like they were just arm candy. Like another accessory for the elite girls to hold over eachothers head and not a boyfriend. He spoke about it a lot with Cam when they were still friends and madly inlove with their girlfriends that acted different in a crowd vs when they are alone. Seeing how well things worked with Derrick and Massie - or even Kemp and Kristen, Josh realized that maybe things between himself and Alicia were better left unsaid. The more he tried to figure out what happened, the more he'd drag it on instead of moving on.

He sighed to himself and walked past the 'Pretty Committee' table. Alicia's head was tilted downward. Her eyes were practically glued to her phone screen until he walked past. Like she could feel _his_ presence the way he's sworn that he's felt hers. Her long lashes fluttered and her red lips parted for a moment but quickly closed. Like he quickly walked past and over to the guys. "Hey, what's up?" Josh and Derrick were a work in progress. It was funny, Josh and Derrick were never closest to eachother in the group. Each guy had their own friendship with one another, but Derrick and Josh were always just 'cool'. Josh was always closest to Cam. And Derrick was always closest to Cam as well. Josh felt bitter to think it, but not having a middle man like Cam around made things better. He never in a million years expected Cam to do what he did but thinking back on it, he could've expected it to come from Cam more than Derrick. As for Kemp and Plovert, Josh was more reserved. The way he saw it, Derrick was closer to Cam. Everyone knew Derrick and Cam were the closest out of the entire group and they were way closer to eachother than Derrick was to Josh. It was fucked up what the guys did, no matter how it was looked at but Derrick deciding to lay low and let things happen between Cam and Josh on their own - while looking out for Cam, wasn't anything Josh could stay mad at. But Kemp and Plovert weren't super close to Cam. Sometimes he thought Kemp couldn't stand the guy. The constant jokes and shit talking even when Cam wasn't around. He only really tolerated Cam because of the group and Josh always saw that. He had no loyalty to Cam. Plovert was always the peace maker. Or, maybe he was just low key. Maybe he didn't care but he could never imagine Plovert keeping something like that from him. Or any of the guys. Plovert had a distaste for infidelity. Even though he hated talking about it, the guys knew that Plovert's father carried on an affair with Layne and Chris Abeley's mother while both of their spouses didn't know. Plovert found out and held that secret for his father. His mother found out and Plovert always said it ruined his last moments with his mother before her unfortunate passing. See, she knew Plovert knew and expressed her love for him and disappointment in the 'situation' but not for him. The guys didn't get it but when his mother died, he mentioned her statement would always stick with him in a negative way. Which was way Josh didn't understand why they could lie for Cam. And it was also why he needed space from them.

"Hey," Derrick grinned deviously. Josh knew what Derrick would ask. Derrick texted him second period to ask about Alicia. "Guess who I didn't see in the Dalton pool room." Derrick was chill. He had a conversation about the past weekend with him. A few conversations but he didn't disclose anything with Kemp or Plovert. He didn't care to share certain things since they didn't.

"Yeah man." Josh chuckled slightly and fidgeted with the dark Spanish curls on the back of his neck. "I got in another work-out."

"You've been getting a lot in, lately." Derrick chuckled and Josh laughed slightly. Kemp and Plovert seemed confused but it wasn't their business to know what he had going on. And from their faces he could tell Derrick never mentioned anything to them, even prior to Josh approaching the table.

"Dude, I just needed to think on my own before dealing with all of the B.S."

"Well what did you decide?" Derrick asked.

"That I won't deal with the BS."

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **7:25 PM**

 **Opera Gallery New York**

"I just thought another date night was needed." Kemp expressed as he walked around Madison Ave with his blonde, bombshell of a girlfriend. It was a Monday, and they usually fucking sucked. But neither of the teenagers had practices. Exams were finished the week prior and Kristen seemed more at ease than usual. Even though Dalton was always filled with drama, the drama between the two had been steady since they started dating. Even the blow up at Chris Abeley's party a few days ago could've came back on Kemp hard considering the things Dylan accused him of. But Kristen was level headed. After being irrational, she realized that Kemp wasn't the one who betrayed her. Kemp was a single guy and even though what they had was intense, it was a secret forced by Kristen. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted outside of what he had with Kristen. Dylan wasn't allowed to betray a friend. And, Kristen had it figured out. Honestly, Kemp knew since day one who he wanted to be with. He had a reputation and many had an opinion of him. He was a major flirt and not many people knew he lost actually lost only two years ago with his current girlfriend. He couldn't help that people assumed he went farther before based on things that almost happened or were left to imagination. Still, after Kristen went back to Dempsey, he became hyper-sexual. Mostly because he liked it. It felt like a good workout - the kind that clears your head and makes you forget what you're feeling. And, part of it was so that Kristen could hear that he was doing well without her. Like he heard Dempsey talk about _their_ first time. He needed to get under her skin.

Kristen smiled bashfully as she wrapped her arms around his. This semester at school had been hectic. But she wouldn't trade any of it, since she loved where her life was this moment. She didn't know how truly unhappy she was before until everything came full circle. Starting with the Pretty Committee. Keeping up with her 'best friends' had always been hard, but high school wasn't a joke. Sometimes growing up, she though Massie was the problem. But as soon as Massie showed up, Kristen became at ease. She wasn't settling now. Not for friends that secretly hated her, like Dylan. Or guys that were just practical, like Dempsey. Everything Kristen did in her love life up to this point was wrong. She was trying to have her cake and eat it like Marie Antoinette. But she was a cheater as well and look where it got her. Kristen hated the relationship with her parents. She thought being with Kemp would be similar. He never seemed serious or reliable. He was always fun and exciting. Dempsey never sent chills down her spine. But he had goals that aligned with what she wanted to brag about at brunch before their childrens soccer matches. Kemp had been the type of guy she only saw herself reminiscing about like old Rose on Titanic. Until now. "Well the weather is perfect." Winter hadn't kicked in yet. The control freak in Kristen wanted chilly fall, so that she'd have snowy Christmas. But being able to wear her new black lace thigh high boots made it all worth it. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked, adjusting Kemp's denim jacket over her shoulders. She didn't think she needed a jacket but he insisted.

"Our last date inspired me." Kemp smiled. He had just died his hair from brown to black, and it looked striking against his pale toned skin and brought out his freckles. Damn, he's hot. Kristen's mind wandered to the thought constantly when she spent time around him. Especially when he 'tried' to dress up. Now instead of a t-shirt with a lame sex joke, or a band he didn't actually listen to, he was wearing a black polo shirt, with the Burberry printed fabric around the collar. Kristen remembered thinking that he was the edgier Edward Cullan and she was the prettier, more feminine Bella from Twilight. Kemp would call her the 'hot Kristen' and she'd pretend her love life wasn't as fucked up as the characters in the movie - that only Kristen knew from the book series. Kristen beamed until she thought back to their last date. It was an art gallery that Kristen drug Kemp to. He seemed nonchalant but in all honesty, she didn't care if he had a good time. She was trying to find something. She wasn't sure what exactly it was that she wanted, but she was even more confused after seeing it. Her father. Kristen maintained the idea that he left her family to continue being a hippie, artsy, fartsy freak. In reality, he was just an art dealer. He had a passion that wasn't as practical as Kristen and her mother, Martha would hope. He invested and it cost the family a lot. He was irresponsible and he _had to go._ He attempeted to continue a relationship with Kristen but she didn't want it. She explained to the courts when she was a few years younger that she'd rather not spend her time with her father and they cut visitations. she popped in a few times after when it was convenient or she needed a break from her mother but it's been two years since she's seen or spoken to him - until Kemp and Kristen's last date.

"Our last date?" Kristen arched her eyebrows and turned on her heels to face Kemp. She tilted her head to the side, and flinched only slightly at the feelings of her free blonde hair strands tickle her face from underneath her black hat. "The art gallery thing?"

"It was cool, right?" Kemp grinned. Aside from the chaos, the art was actually cool. Not the boring stuff in the art history books at Dalton. Actually cool things. There was a golden penis for Christ sake! He had two arms of tattoos, he'd like to see himself as deep enough to appreciate art. "The main guy, the sculptor or whatever, has some stuff in this gallery too. And it's been here for a few days so it won't be as crazy." Kemp figured that Kristen went out of her way to find out that her father would be at the art gallery that day. She practically begged him to come out. She didn't express her relationship with anyone aside from himself and Dylan. And Dylan wasn't exactly around. Kristen practically ran out of her shoes in a wine stained dress last time, Kemp was hoping this time was smoother. Just like he was hoping her father got his Twitter message about showing up this night.

"I mean yeah..." Kristen trailed off. She had just stopped thinking about her father. She had no idea what she wanted to say to him and seeing him put her thoughts in a frenzy. She did make the choice not to see him. But as the adult in the situation, her father never made a choice to reach out to her. Still, it's not like he had ties at every art gallery in the city. Right? "But, when did you get all artsy?" She laughed slightly. "You said 'American Gothic' was something that didn't even deserve the Tumblr clout." She grinned.

"Is that like ... a band?" Kemp chuckled slightly. The name was escaping him but he didn't think they were talking about music right now.

"It's a famous painting you jack ass." Kristen laughed. "The one with the husband and wife ... he's holding a pitch fork?" Kristen tried jogging her boyfriends memory.

"Oh. Oh!" Kemp nodded. "Yeah, that shit is wack." Kemp shook his head.

"It's beautiful, babe!"

"Well, the wife isn't!"

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **7:30 PM**

 **Dress Me Up, NY**

"You know, I really do wish Kendra and Massie would've come along. Don't you miss those mother daughter shopping days?" Judi Lyons, Claire's mother asked as they entered the store her mother found online. Claire didn't mind it, but she knew Massie and Kendra wouldn't be caught dead shopping here.

"I miss the Twilight Saga and Justin Beiber's hair flip but I do not miss anything that has to do with Massie 'The massacre' Block." Claire lied. She missed the Massie she was friends with pre-England and pre-Alicia's alphaism. This new Massie 2.0 that is even bitchier than when they met, Claire can't handle her. She can't go toe to toe with Massie liked she used to. She, like everyone else, would rather be on Massie's good side.

"You were best friends though." Judi added. She was always a mama bear. The girls would make fun of it but even though Claire's mother stressed her out, she wouldn't trade her for an ordinary Westchester mother any day. "Don't you think it's about time you two spoke?"

"She hates me mom," Claire pointed out. "And I honestly don't care anymore."

"Massie has a temper. She can be sour but -"

"Mom, can we just shop please?" Claire asked sadly. It was never as simple as her mother thought. She didn't know how friendship worked in the 80's but she saw the 'Heathers' a million times with Massie. Her mother should get this. "Todd picked an awesome theme for the gala, I wanna go all out."

"What is the Hunger Games again? I always thought you were more into those movies then Todd was." Judi shrugged and Claire watched her mother. They were always close. Well, as close as a mother and daughter could be. Claire didn't imagine herself as a difficult teenager to raise. She went to school every day and got good grades. But Judi never liked her friends and it was their biggest issue. Judi had an issue that the 'Pretty Committee' manipulated Claire, and Claire had an issue with her mother thinking she was able to be manipulated. As of recently, Claire felt like her mother made everything into a bigger deal than it was. So she avoided her. But she hated that now that they could hang out, it was weird.

"Todd really got into the books when the movie was a big thing." Claire answered as she glanced over the dresses. Despite everything, she really did want her mother to know that she loved and appreciated her. Of all the woman in her life, Judi was the most consistent. "Have you ever seen the movies?" Judi thought back for a moment and shook her head. The Hunger Games was something Claire enjoyed. But it wasn't anything cool enough for her to bring up to the girls. Claire just had an admiration for Jennifer Lawrence and wished she could be apart of a fantasy/sci-fi movie herself. Claire adored acting and wanted to do it for the rest of her life though it didn't seem practical. Sure, she stared in one movie forever called 'Dial L for Loser' with two teen idols who were even bigger now. The movie failed and like everything else in Claire's life, she had to pretend not to care. Just like she pretended not to care about skipping out on photography classes and ignoring play auditions just to keep up with the PC. But Claire's life as an elite was over and this time around she honestly just didn't care. She was ready to do what made her happy. "Why don't we just grab something to eat and go watch them. I don't have any idea what I wanna wear, and you'll help better if you understand the theme more." Claire smiled brightly over at her mother. Maybe postponing the shopping trip will give Massie time to decide their friendship was bigger than a clique war.

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **8:00 PM**

 **BLOCK ESTATE**

Derrick Harrington let out one last pleasurable moan before pushing his short, sweaty, blonde hair out of his face. He then, proceeded to push his girlfriends long, messy, chestnut colored hair out of her face, as she climbed back ontop of him. He slid his hands up her bare legs and rested them on her tiny waist before speaking. "Is your mom home yet?" Which gave his girlfriend an annoyed expression. Derrick could tell Massie and her mother were at odds. He never really knew them to be on good terms but lately things were way too tense and he knew it was his fault. But hey, he never did anything to Massie's mother. He never even did anything to Massie that would make her mother dislike him. He thought he treated her like a princess and she obviously felt the same way but it wasn't enough.

"No!" Massie almost snapped, and Derrick held his hands up, as she reached for her satin robe. She stepped out of her bed and slid on her fur, Givenchy slides, walking around the room. "And hearing you ask, 'is your mom home yet?' every five minutes does nothing for my sex drive." She pointed out. She wasn't mad at Derrick. She was never really mad at Derrick but she seemed to take a lot out on him.

"Damn, sorry I asked." Derrick shook his head, reaching on the floor for his boxer briefs. Massie felt like his safe house. One thing he loved about her was that he could forget everything else going on in the world when she was around. She just, captivated him in that way. But she, seemed like she was always stressed. And he couldn't help her. She was always on edge lately. "I really didn't want to be the source of another argument." He said honestly and watched her soften up.

"It's not you though, D. It's her." Massie explained, wrapping her small arms around his broad shoulder. The two were on egg shells when it came to Kendra Block. Her father, William, just needed to know she had goals outside of Derrick or any other guy. Once she told him about being invited to fashion week on business as well as the positive things she had been doing at the newspaper and the charity work - with Derrick, William was fine with him. Kendra, was just a micro manager and a high school jock wasn't in her plans for Massie. "If she makes you that nervous though, we can always do this at your house next time." Massie suggested. But, it wasn't like it was a quickey. Their day started in first period when Massie asked Derrick to come by and help her with more clothing she wanted to donate online. He showed up, they talked about the winter gala, their winter ski trip, and Massie decided to model her new Ski outfits that came courtesy of her NET-A-PORTER haul. Derrick decided to _test_ how easily they came off. So, he kinda had to come over to Massie's vs. the other way around. Derrick sighed slightly and thought about it all. His family loved Massie. Which was why his suggestion to bring her on their annual Miramar Ski Club trip went over so well. Overall Derrick wanted to spend time with Massie with no distraction of stress, like what came whenever her mother was mentioned.

"Mass, it's not that she makes _me_ nervous. I just know she stresses you out." Derrick stated, rubbing his lips together. "I can't have my queen getting gray hairs at seventeen."

"Well you think smile wrinkles are better?" Massie grinned wrapping her arms around Derrick. He was sweet, she wasn't used to it all. Her last boyfriend was the complete opposite and so was Derrick the first time they dated. Derrick was never the asshole that James had been to her, even when they were twelve, but not all of the guys were like Cam Fisher, circa.2013.

"Atleast everyone will know your happy." Derrick added, kissing Massie's forehead. "My happy girl is the prettiest."

"See, this is why I can't wait for our trip." Massie expressed. She was feeling the ease that she normally did with Derrick. She loved it, but it scared her. This was the version of them she wished her mother took a chance to see. She soaked in and ate up the facade that Massie created when they were in London and she was dating James, but this was all real. "We get to be all romantic, and close the whole trip." Massie beamed. "You wanna stay longer?" Massie asked hopefully even though she knew it would probably cause more issues with Kendra if she knew Derrick was in her room - and what they had been doing the past hour.

"Come on, Block." Derrick grinned shaking his head. His better judgement was telling him to get his Audi out of the driveway before Massie's mother pulled up. "I think I should just go." He smirked.

"And facetime me when you get home." Massie added on to his statement, arching her eyebrow at him. Massie stood over Derrick and watched as he dressed himself. She couldn't wait for the future they planned with eachother after high school. A kushy Greenwich Village apartment - interior to be discussed, with Massie at FIT and Derrick at ICE. The fucking recurring dream that Massie has had since they got back together.

"You know I will," Derrick gently kissed Massie's lips.

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **8:15 PM**

 **Opera Gallery New York**

Kristen's eyes wandered the gallery. Her mouth let through giggles, and laughed at her boyfriend Kemp, who seemed to be actually very interested in the art work. Kristen swore there were so many layers to Kemp Hurley. No one ever knew what she meant by it. Kemp seemed to be the typical trustfund HART. He threw a party every weekend that ended in a fight, or another notch on a list of infamous hookups. Usually guys like that played a sport. Kemp's is football most recently, but he was talented in baseball, soccer and golf - the freckled face male swears it counts. He'll be attending an Ivy, Dartmouth since they have the best Greek life, and his life will always be easy. But he wasn't _just_ that narrative. At times it irritated Kristen that he built that sort of reputation for himself since it now seemed to stain her reputation by association. Though Massie and Olivia didn't know Kemp that well, and even if they had their own falling outs, they figured there had to be more to him then they knew if he made Kristen so happy and crazy. Not like their teachers, and her friends outside of the elite system who thought Kristen was 'smart enough' to realize a bad decision. Kristen hoped most people would associate her good behavior with him instead of the other way around but it didn't help that Kristen had been crazy since getting back with him. The couple made their way though the gallery and into the 'Impressions of New York: André Brasilier' exhibit.

"These ones look half finished." Kemp rubbed his lips together and looked up at the art work.

"I see what you mean." Kristen admitted. "I like how some things are exposed." Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked through the art selection. "Maybe it's because it reminds me of 'Madeline'." Kristen laughed slightly.

"These remind me of something my father would have up in his hotel elevators." Kemp trailed off. Kristen knew Kemp's relationship with his father was complicated. Kemp always said they had been close when he was younger which was why it was harder that they were so distance. Kemp thought the both of his parents just lost interest in him but it was a harder pill for him to swallow when it came to his father. Mainly because they were similar in all ways. Kristen knew the approval of his father (and friends) was the only reason he still kept up with sports. He didn't give a shit about football, baseball or soccer. The boy did love his golf though. "What about your dad?"

"What about my dad?" Kristen asked, cutting her eye over at Kemp.

"What's his art taste like?"

"Why?"

"Well, he is an art dealer -"

"He's a con-artist." Kristen corrected.

"K," Kemp turned and looked at the girl, mostly their matching necklace that the two had worn every day since they made things official. "What happened between you and him? I know your mom doesn't like the guy but from what I remember, he loves you and you loved him."

"Kemp, I don't wanna talk about that right now."

"You kinda have to." Kemp stated. Kemp went searching for Kristen's father on the internet after they saw him. He knew Kristen was up in the air about the relationship but he also knew she was stubborn as hell. She'd let the questions sit in her head for years instead of getting answers. One shirt google search later and a week of traded messages, Martin Gregory was due to meet them at any minute. "He's coming."

"Where?" Kristen asked sternly. "Why are you making this such a thing, Kemp?!" Her voice rose. Since their date, Kemp had been 'casually' bringing up her father and now she knew why. He was prepping her.

"Why are you yelling?" He asked dryly. "You dragged me out just so you can see your dad then you ran off. For what?" He asked, facing her head on. "You won't talk about what happened but I know you want to so here's your chance. You can yell, or cry or .. I'll punch the guy in the chin if it's really that bad but you gotta do something."

"Fine, I'll tell you but I'm not talking to him." Kristen demanded. "We're leaving. Now."

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **9 PM**

 **RIVERIA ESTATE**

Alicia's nude 'So Kate' shoes clicked as she walked into her families large, Spanish themed estate followed by the both of her parents. Since Alicia's social demise due to Claire Lyons, and Alicia's infamous hookup with Dalton's sweethearts boyfriend, the girl had to keep busy. Sure, she was working on a new and improved Pretty Committee but it was hard work. Topped with the fact that a) she couldn't stand Coral, b) she REALLY couldn't stand Kori and c) ALL SHE COULD THINK ABOUT WAS JOSH. Was he about to apologize? And suggest that they should start things fresh and put what happened between her and Cam aside? Is that why he wanted to talk? Either way, she couldn't get him out of her mind since she ignored him. She typed up what felt like a million messages all to Josh explaining - once again, how sorry she was and how much she _needed_ him. Alicia almost sent him yet another Snapchat of herself in a bra and underwear set. Something that would've ordinarily gotten his attention. But then again, this wasn't an ordinary couples spat. She cheated with his friend and pretended things were okay when they weren't. She knew she was wrong and couldn't think of how to fix it. Until finally, her mother suggested a shopping trip to get her mind off of things and her father added a suggestion to have dinner at 'David Burke Kitchen' as a family. After one pair of Louboutins, a grilled Skuna Bay salmon dinner, two glasses of water with lavender ice cubes, and a few laughs, Alicia's mind was finally clear. And the clearest thing of all was that her parents were going to be her only friends forever. And that moving to LA after high school would be best for her career. An internship at TMZ was a dime a dozen and the girls of 'the Hills' would appreciate her more that the bitter bitches in the big apple. As Alicia walked deeper into the kitchen she noticed a bouquet of roses. Ruby woo red. And a single rose, with a glass vase over it. All beauty and the beast style. She'd never had what Nadia and Lenn had. Never again, anyways. She had known that she could grow old and beautiful with Josh but now she couldn't imagine life with anyone else. "Dad, these are gorgeous." Alicia smiled as looked over her shoulder at her parents who just looked confused.

"They are," Lenn smiled and kissed his daughters forehead. "But I think they're for you." He added, placing the to go container of the berries & green apple sorbet the family brought from the restaurant. It was Nadia and Alicia's favorite. Alicia was too stunned to take her eyes off of her father who was preparing the acai bowls that they both liked.

"So who are they from, mija?" Nadia asked, resting her hands on her daughters shoulder, peering over her and waiting in anticipation for her to read the card that Alicia just noticed. "Maybe Josh also wants to make things right." The tall, Spanish woman added. Ofcourse her parents didn't know the dirty details of her breakup with Josh. Alicia had told them that they got in a big fight and they never see eye to eye. Josh didn't say much about their breakup during the fishing trip other than wanting to remain friends. Her parents had NO idea about Cam Fisher. Alicia tilted her head to the side and blushed slightly at the idea of Josh sending her flowers. The romance behind it made her feel bad about how she acted when he reached out earlier. He needed his time and she tried to respect it even though it was killing her. He wasn't skipping swim class to avoid her, he just needed to think things through. She smiled through the words she read before her jaw dropped significantly at the full message.

 _"The beauty of you, can not compare_

 _to any sunset or ocean, to this I swear._

 _Every faultless curve of your essence makes_

 _me feel blessed to be in your presence."_

 _\- Cam_

* * *

 _in out_

 **SMILE LINES | BITCH FACE**

 **FAUX FUR | FAUX FRIENDS**

 **THE HUNGER GAMES | THE THIRST TRAPS**

* * *

 _ **Let me know who you wanna see more of, or what story-lines you wanna see more explored I am open to a lot but I constantly draw blanks which is why I take so long to update this story.**_

* * *

Special shout out to all the lovely comments! Thank you everyone for supporting and giving feedback. Like always, suggestions, questions and requests are always welcome. Please leave Q&A questions answering ANYTHING you wanna know about that story, and answers will be posted with the new chapter.

Also, if you've followed this story you may be familiar with the former Polyvore account linked to it in order to give every reader better visuals most commonly made through the characters looks and wardrobes. The Polyvore website has been shut down and I have no idea how I will not only provide those visuals for you all, but even think of and create outfits for everyone. Especially pissed off since I had everyone's Winter Gala looks stored and no way to find them ALL (yes every character from this story as well as Head Turners was attending so I'm screwed.) Bare with me if you're a reader that looked forward to outfit descriptions since it'll be a while before I can figure out an alternative.

Check out luxewrites . tumblr. com for all news concerning 'State of The Union' as well as 'The HeadTurners'


	25. Poetic Injustice

**Check out luxewrites . tumblr. com for all news concerning 'State of The Union' as well as 'The HeadTurners'**

ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟚𝟝: ℙ𝕠𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕔 𝕀𝕟𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕔𝕖

" '𝙽𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝙶𝚞𝚢', 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 _𝚘𝚠𝚗_ 𝚊𝚗𝚍 _𝚋𝚘𝚗𝚎_ 𝚢𝚘𝚞."

\- Kristen Jewel, 'The Ballad of the Bad Boy' (2018)

 _Trigger warning: Derogatory language against the LGBTQ community._

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **8:27 PM**

 **MADISON AVE.**

Kemp watched as Kristen walked ahead of him. He saw his jacket slightly fall off of his shoulders but he was way too distracted to actually feel the cold despite the goosebumps forming on his tattooed arms. Kristen was like a doll. Sure, she looked like Barbie, but she was actually a Matryoshka. Just when he thought he was in, there was another layer to open. Another version of her that he couldn't see inside of. Kemp was just an open book. Just like everyone else he had been exposed to. Just like Dylan Marvil. When she had something going on, she just talked about it. And when they were _together_ she always confided in him. Kristen didn't seem to confide in anyone. She didn't keep a diary like Derrick said Massie did. And she wouldn't talk. She'd only ever say enough to end a conversation she didn't want to have and it drove him crazy. It was intriguing when they first started talking, but that was years ago. The antic got as old as they did and all Kemp wanted was to truly feel like they were finally together and be the shoulder she used to lean on. "Kristen." Kemp said boldly as the blonde continued to walk ahead of him. "Kristen!" Kristen had barely talked about her father in years. Now she was dragging him along to stalk the man and still, she was giving him nothing to go off of. Kemp thought putting Kristen and Martin in .he same room would answer somethings about what was going on with her. What he had to deal with and what changed in her since they were kids. "Can we just talk about this? I know you wanna see your dad. You wouldn't have tried to run into him." Kemp pointed out. "But you're avoiding him ..." Kemp added. He couldn't keep up. Maybe the reason things had been so hard for them, was because Kristen had deep rooted 'daddy' issues. He knew Dylan did. But Kristen's father did want to be around from what he remembered.

"What Kemp?!" Kristen scoffed as she turned on the heels of her Gianvito Rossi boots. She didn't want to talk about this. She didn't care to talk about it at all and honestly thought Kemp would drop it. She wanted to be with him. For the longest time she thought about what'd be like to be his 'only' girl but now she was overwhelmed. She never had to get _real_ with Dempsey. They were surface. Kristen said once that her father was a touchy subject and he never asked again. Kemp on the other hand, couldn't let it go. Is that a good thing, or a bad one. "Yeah I wanted to see him and yeah I'm avoiding him!" She snapped. It didn't make sense. None of it but she couldn't make sense of it herself. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't even said any of this out loud. "I-" Kristen paused before getting annoyed all over again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you said you would!" Kemp yelled. It caught the both of them by surprise but he couldn't really help it. He was tired of this. Nothing sucked more then loving someone more than they loved you. Kemp dealt with it his entire life. He had to deal with it with his parents and maybe his 'mommy and daddy' issues were why he put up with it from Kristen. "Do you not trust me with this? Or think I'm not mature enough to have a real conversation with?" He retorted. It was one of 'those things'. He knew what other people thought when they saw him with Kristen. He was categorized the typical, 'dumb' jock. Kristen was the smart, pretty girl. But, it's not like it's his fault. Kemp didn't have good grades like her. He didn't really need to. She was the one that had to keep up an image and a scholarship with good grades, all he had to do was pass so he could have a degree to hang in his office of the company he was to inherit since before he was born.

"You know that's not it." Kristen answered.

"No, I don't know." Kemp responded. Kristen and Kemp have had long nights, talking for hours about ... everything. There were plenty of times when they connected. Kristen knew other sides of Kemp that others wouldn't even imagine. She felt like she understood him, therefore she knew he was more than mature enough to have a conversation with. It's just that Kristen didn't want to have a conversation at all.

"My dad ... I don't want anything to do with him. Okay?"

"So why did you go to his gallery last week?" Kemp asked, gesturing for her to stop walking and talk with him. The city was busy, as always, but they were also alone. "How did you know where to find him?"

"How did you know how to find him?" Kristen responded with a light smile. Not because she was happy, or bashful like before. This time it was because she felt awkward. And small. "Google."

"Why were you looking for him?" Kemp asked. It was like pulling teeth. Almost everything with her was. But if he shifted from his calm tone, she might stop talking completely.

"It's been a while." Kristen answered, looking at her manicured nails. "I just got curious and I don't know. I thought I'd be able to see him, but I can't." Kemp took a deep breath as Kristen continued talking. He tried to remember the last time Kristen had a real conversation involving her father and not a broad statement to be quickly brushed off. And it was way back when they dated. It was actually the night of their first time. It around this time of year, during the famous winter gala that had been hosted at The Westin hotel - owned by a company where Kemp's father leads as the CEO. The theme was the 'typical' Great Gatsby, 1920's to earn money for **MADD:** Mothers Against Drunk Driving. The festivities were in the ball room and Kemp convinced Kristen to go up to the Presidential suite - after convincing his father to pay for the Presidential suite. They stayed up and talked for hours. About his dad, _her dad,_ their friends, their goals, fears and anything they wanted. Kemp ordered bottles of champagne and breakfast foods at night and then it just happened. In the bathtub of the suite- since Kristen was obsessed with 'those kinds of tubs' since watching 'Pretty Woman'. She stayed with him another two days while lying to her mother and Dempsey about being at her fathers. Eventually Kemp's driver actually did drop her off at her dad's place and he didn't hear much about it since Kemp and Kristen's 'relationship' ended shortly after.

"You know, you can tell me anything..." Kemp stated. He needed her to know that. Kristen paused and rubbed her lips together for a moment. They were silent. And he was waiting.

"Remember the Westin?" Kristen asked.

"The Hotel?"

"The night of 'The Gatsby'..." Kristen spoke. Ofcourse he remembered. He lost his virginity that night. They all had been back to the hotel for one reason or another. One party or another. But everytime the place was mentioned, that was always his first thought.

"Yeah?"

"Okay so remember I told you I had to go to my dads? It was his weekend and if I stayed with you too long, both of my parents would flip, or get in a fight, or whatever." Kristen trailed off.

"Yeah, I took you there. You still stayed like, two more days with him. I think we were off that next Monday." Kemp remembered.

"One."

"What?"

"I only stayed one day. Barely even that." Kristen corrected.

"Alright... Why?"

"Because."

"Because ...?"

"My dads a fag!" Kristen yelled and Kemp knitted his eyebrows together.

"What?" His tone wasn't as loud, or shocked, or as appalled as hers seemed to be. Kemp was genuinely confused. Maybe the wind was blowing too loudly in his ear or the coldness was getting to his brain. Did she just say-?

"My dads a fag." Kristen repeated. "He's gay." Kristen said in a lower tone. Similar to how Kemp's mother said the word 'poor'.

"And?" Kemp waited. He got nothing. "And?" He repeated.

"When I went to my dads house, I saw him..." Kristen started even though she sounded like she would be sick. "He was kissing ... some guy. I couldn't deal with it and I still can't." Kristen explained. How couldn't he grasp this? "He left my mom and wasted all of our money to be gay."

"That's not how it works, K."

"What?"

"You're telling me-" Kemp watched the girl and took a deep breath. Fuck being sensitive. "You mean to tell me that your big issue with your father, the reason that you hate him and can't see him is because he's gay?"

"He's fucking engaged Kemp! To another man."

"Not because he was sick, or on drugs, or mental, or touched you or killed your dog, because he's gay? That's all he did?"

"What do you mean, 'that's all'? That's a fucking lot." Kristen pointed out. She crossed her arms and faced Kemp dead on. "Would you be okay with knowing that your dad left you and your mother to be gay?"

"Yeah." Kemp answered. "Hell yeah." He added. "I wish my biggest issue with my dad was that he was gay."

"You don't mean that. You're a guy."

"What does that mean?" Kemp asked. "I would literally give anything to switch families with you."

"You're making this into a joke." Kristen scoffed and grabbed her phone.

"Nothing about this is funny Kristen. You don't get how lucky you are. Boohoo, your dad is gay and your mom is over protective. News flash, your dad didn't leave you. You left him. He still wants to be your dad."

"My dad is a disgusting con-artist and my mother is pathetic sometimes."

"How is your mom pathetic?" Kemp faced Kristen, groaning at her statement.

"She forces me to do everything she can't do. It's annoying and pathetic."

"She wants better for you. Your mom works her ass of so that you can go to a good school and show off expensive purses on Instagram."

"That's not me!" Kristen yelled. "That's not all that I do and you know it."

"Whatever Kristen," Kemp stopped. He shrugged and didn't bother saying anything else even though he felt her eyes on him. He flagged down a taxi and handed the man a $100, telling him Kristen's address. "You can just tweet when you get home or turn on your Snapchat location."

* * *

 **6 November, 2017**

 **8:30 PM**

 **FISHER ESTATE**

Cam sat on his mattress and sighed, scrolling through Instagram. Since he and Claire broke up, everything felt like it was falling apart for him. Since everyone found out about him and Alicia, things only got worse. What could he say? He fucked up. He knew he did. It was a series of unfortunate events since then. Claire wouldn't talk to him. The guys wouldn't talk to him, and then there was Alicia. A part of Cam felt like he and Alicia connected. Past sex. They were both scared in their current relationships. They were unhappy and just wanted to run. They ended up running into eachothers arms. Alicia's regret crept in immediately. That's how girls were. His hit him a little late. But it hit harder anytime he saw Claire doing anything. Especiallty when she decided to pass her time with a lesser version of Cam which was Remy. Claire got that out of her system and Cam honestly thought it meant that they'd get to truly talk about everything that they've needed to and get back on board. In all honesty, Cam knew Claire's perception of him had been completely altered and ruined since she found out that he cheated on her. She thought the world of him. He knew that she previously blamed herself for their break-up and he felt like she still did. As he picked at the cement on his exposed brick, Hozier's 'Take Me To Church' played on his 'vintage' record player he bought from Urban Outfitters. He watched the smoke of his Sandalwood incense fill the room before he noticed his phone buzz.

💙 **C** 👸 via iMessages

 **wow...**

Cam groaned and rubbed his face as he saw a screenshot of Alicia's instagram. It was the dark haired beauty, wearing all white, posing in her mirror with the roses he sent her. Alicia hadn't even texted him to let him know she got them - or if she liked them. Cam didn't understand the point of Claire sending the picture, until he noticed the caption:

 ** _"The beauty of you, can not compare_**

 ** _to any sunset or ocean, to this I swear._**

 ** _Every faultless curve of your essence makes_**

 ** _me feel blessed to be in your presence."_**

 ** _\- Him 😍😉🌹,_** _Slaylicia via Instagram_

It was the same thing that Cam wrote on the note that was attached to the red roses. An excerpt from a Raouf Reda poem. An excerpt from a Raouf Reda poem that happened to be Claire's favorite. Before he could figure out what to say, his phone was going off yet again.

💙 **C** 👸 via iMessages

 **ok, i get that we aren't together and i'm really trying to be okay with that. i really tried being ok with the fact that you took another girl to a place that we used to hang out. and even everything you did with alicia behind my back. i can't say anything about you two building towards something that i guess you didn't want with me, but this honestly hurts me that you keep sharing pieces of our relationship with other girls. makes me think that it's not worth cherishing...**

Cam scrolled through the message and honestly clung to every word. He couldn't help but think about what her response would've been if he had sent the roses to her like he had originally intended. After all, that's why he added in the excerpt from her favorite poem. But, his pride wouldn't let him. Cam just didn't want to look more like an idiot. He messed up. He loved Claire but he also knew that he didn't deserve a response from her. He didn't deserve a chance. He ruined everything and she constantly reminded him of what he did and what he lost.

💙 **C** 👸 via iMessages

 **you don't think i've thought about this all before? i get that you could've done better than me. i knew it and i gave you outs before. i love you but i know i held you back from having a good time. im a boring prude. but i thought you still loved me enough to try not to hurt me...**

💙 **C** 👸 via iMessages

 **i dunno. feels kinda intentional.**

💙 **C** 👸 via iMessages

 **cam? please just talk to me about this. do you love her more?**

"Cam?" The male heard his mothers voice, he jumped slightly and waved the smoke out of his face.

"It's just insense." He defended instantly, knowing his mother hated when he smoked weed in general, but especially in the house.

"Derrick's downstairs." His mother Laura stated. Her long, dark hair fell in her face from a high bun. She had paint all over her face and clothing since his parents were redoing their den area, a tradition they did every other year. "I haven't seen him in a while. I guess he's busy with that charity they're working on at X20." Laura

"Derrick?" Was all Cam heard. Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher had been best friends since he could remember. He was a second brother to him until Cam burned all his bridges. He knew he was wrong. He knew after he cheated on Claire and slept with Alicia, he would'nt be seen as the same 'nice guy' Cam that he had been known as, but he didn't expect Derrick to leave him like everyone else. Sometimes he did feel like his friendship with the guys was based on convienience. He met the guys because of Derrick. They were _his group_ and even though no one admitted it, what Derrick says goes. So he figured he'd make everyone stay friends with Cam. Not the other way around. "He's here?"

"Yes Cam. I'll just send him up." Cam's mother knitted her eyebrows in confusion before going back down the staircase. If only she knew the real things he was going through. He caused most of it, but still. Part of Cam was over the over reactions from everyone.

💙 **C** 👸 via iMessages

 **fine, i get it. i'll leave you alone.**

"Huh?" Cam blinked, his eyes now glued to his phone screen as he thought of what he could say to change Claire's mind about everything. Sure, he liked Alicia. He liked what she represented, what she looked like and their time together. But he loved Claire. In hindsight, he was learning the difference between how he felt for both girls and Alicia was no comparison to Claire. But after seeing Claire in Planet Hollywood when he was with Kori, he didn't know how to tell her that he still thought about her. How could he say that the roses sent to Alicia were originally arranged for her, he just didn't think she'd accept them even though he knew Alicia would. "Ye-Yeah, tell him to come up." In a few moments he heard Derrick coming up the staircase. "In here man." He called out. Recently Cam decided to switch bedrooms with his older brother. He was in the process of redecorating. He needed the distraction.

 **Leesh** via iMessages

 **hey you,**

"Ah, so you finally got the room with the view." Derrick grinned slightly. By 'veiw' the guys meant that Harris' old bedroom had a balcony that looked over the Fisher families back yard. They had a pretty decent pool and a basketball court but that's not what made the room special. The balcony was directly across from Adeline Brinks' bedroom. Adeline was an older girl that was Cam's neighborhood. And Adeline believed in letting everything be seen. Ever since they were kids. Harris ended up hooking up with her and ruined the fun 'mystery' that Cam and their friends liked to wonder about but it was still 'the dream' as Kemp used to say.

"Yeah." Cam chuckled slightly and looked at Derrick. He was actually nervous. And being around Derrick was actually sort of ... awkward. The fact that it was awkward just made things worse. Ofcourse he wanted to know why Derrick was there. "So man," Cam started, sitting on his mattress that was currently on his Oak wood floors.

"Man I," Derrick let out a deep breath. He seemed like he was holding a lot in. He took a long pause as if he didn't know where to start. "What the fuck man." Derrick's chocolate brown eyes shot immediately to Cam who looked like a deer in headlights. "If you weren't happy with Claire, you could've just left. If you wanted to cheat on her ... you didn't have to do it with Alicia." Cam scoffed and rolled his eyes. He knew he was wrong. Did he really have to keep repeating it?

"You knew what happened right after it happened. You held that secret too." Cam pointed out. "I f-"

"I know you fucked up. And I fucked up too by not going to Josh but I did that because _you_ were the only person that was supposed to break that news to Josh. Not me, or Kemp, or fucking Todd Lyons."

"What about Alicia?" Cam snapped. "She was in a relationship too. She cheated too and she slept with her friends boyfriend. Why isn't she dealing with this drama too? Blame her too."

"I personally don't give a fuck about Alicia Riveria or what she's going through. Josh is handling that. The girls are handling that. I'm just trying to look out for you, and it's bigger than the 'Alicia' thing." Derrick stated. In all honesty, Derrick felt for Josh as far as his heartbreak went, but that wasn't his issue with Cam. It's not like Cam slept with Massie - which would obviously make the situation more personal for him. "What the fuck has been up with your attitude? Is it because you finally know what it feels like when your dick is in a vagina or is Alicia's bitchy attitude sexually transmitted?" Derrick blurted.

"Is this what you came to talk about D? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Derrick nodded as he looked at Cam. "We're supposed to be brothers, right? Brothers talk about shit like this."

* * *

 **7 November, 2017**

 **11:42 AM**

 **DALTON CAFETERIA**

Massie adjusted her white, high-wasited wide legged pants so that they showed off how lifted her butt had been looking lately. The chestnut haired beauty held her Kors backpack and her head high as she made her way to the Glamour Society's table. Everyone's eyes were on her, including Derrick who she smirked and winked at before sitting with her girls.

"Sup bitch." Olivia's navy blue eyes glanced up at Massie as she gestured for her to take her seat between herself, and their other best friend Kristen Gregory.

"Oh honey," Massie grinned as she sat between the two. "Your tan is definitely glowing." Massie looked over at Olivia. She always looked fresh of the beach after a new spray tan and the girl always wore her hair in more bohemian styles for the occasion. Massie was beginning to think all the trips Olivia bragged about in OCD never happened, she just had a few really good spa days.

"I keep telling you two, _Vanka is the best_." Olivia said, for the umpteenth time. Olivia made the statement so much, Massie mocked her. "Shut up." Olivia giggled. "Will you atleast go to her for the Winter Ball?"

"Depends on what look I go for." Massie shrugged and looked over the food on the table for the first time since sitting. Each girl took turns choosing what they ate for the day. It was Kristen's turn and judging by the bags, she chose 'The Kitchen Table' which was a brunch place Massie liked. She only ever had their Avocado toast and bacon via Postmates. "I might do something kinda grunge and sexy so I might need to stay pale." Massie spoke and looked at the three drinks. "KT doesn't have anything to drink, is this from the restaurant upstairs?" She asked in confusion since she didn't recognize the cups.

"Actually they're from the restaurant via my house." Olivia answered. "Mims. Kristen definitely needed one." Massie rose her eyebrows when she heard Olivia say she brought three Mims- Mimosas to their school cafeteria. Sure, Massie had her first sip of champagne with her Glam-Gram when she was seven but seeing it now made her uneasy.

"Kris, you still upset?" Massie pouted, sliding her cup farther away from her food and playing with the sleeves on her CHANEL cashmere sweater.

"He's still not talking to me." Kristen spoke finally, and when she did, her voice cracked. Massie still didn't take Kemp seriously. She tried. Derrick constantly vouched for him and his feelings towards Kristen but Derrick also hid that Cam slept with Alicia from everyone including Josh. Yes, it was admirable the way Derrick stuck up for people that he cared about but it didn't mean Massie trusted everything he said when it came to his friends.

"He said my mom works so hard so that I can go to a good school and show off my purses on Instagram." Kristen scoffed. She turned her head to look at Kemp but he was too busy talking to Plovert to notice. "As if I don't work my own ass off to stay in this school. I don't come here to show off my clothes. I'm not like that!" The blonde insisted, slurping her Mims from the straw cup that Olivia provided.

"But so what if you did." Massie rolled her eyes. "Kemp is the poster child for a materialistic jack-ass. He has parties every single weekend to show off the great big house his parents worked for and crashes the cars his parents work for and shoes and booze and everything that make up the Kemp Hurley lifestyle and honestly, we all kinda do. But atleast we all have something to show for it. My blog, your grades and sports, Liv's modeling, Derrick's restaurant and charity. Even Dylan has fit gear enforcement deals. What does Kemp have? A DUI." Massie spoke dryly.

"I can't believe after everything we've been through. After how much he says he loves me and knows me, that's his opinion? That's what he sees me as?"

"I don't believe that." Olivia shook her head.

"I do." Massie said and took a bite of her toast. "He's a piece of shit."

"I don't believe Kemp is just a materialistic jack-ass. Kristen wouldn't love him as much if that was who he is." Olivia pointed out and Massie shrugged. "You know how many opinions about Derrick were floating around before you got here. He was right up the same ally as Kemp." Olivia stated.

"Derrick's not like that."

"He was. And maybe Kemp's not like that either. Maybe something else really is bothering him and that argument triggered him. If you care about him Kris, you should talk to him." Massie sighed after Olivia's statement. She had a point. Olivia Ryan had herself a reputation that made Massie never care enough to be a friend to her. Now, Massie and Olivia were the best of friends. She often kicked herself for not giving the girl a chance when they were younger. However, Kemp didn't seem to have the same complex.

"I don't like this, man." Kemp admitted to Plovert. He didn't bother to look at Kristen at all today. He just couldn't. There were things about the beautiful blonde haired girl that rubbed Kemp the wrong way. He loved her. He was confident in that fact, but he hated the things she did at times. It started with the fight she got in months ago, where she broke Dylan Marvil's nose. Or, maybe it actually started way back when they first started seeing eachother - and she still had a boyfriend, either way, Kristen Gregory wasn't as innocent and morally intact as she made herself seem. He was always the bad guy in every situation but Kristen was wrong. "I want to talk to her, but then again I don't."

"Maybe it's bigger then what she said." Plovert stated and waited on Kemp's response. "You've just never been in a household where everything seemed perfect one minute, and then it just ... wasn't." Kemp never had the perfect childhood. On paper, yeah he did. Best vacations, birthday parties, Christmas gifts... but he never cared about any of it. Growing up, since he met Derrick, Cam, Josh and Plovert he envied all of them. Sure, his house was the biggest, but he constantly tried to stay over their houses where they had both parents and siblings around all the time. Where their parents genuinely cared about what happened in school, and how they were doing past their monthly allowance. It was well past his parents having demanding jobs. They just didn't care enough and it bothered Kemp that Kristen was taking advantage of it. "When I found out about my dad and Ms ... his wife, I was fucking devastated man, you know that. I've never been the same with my dad since then. I never even wanted to be in a relationship or anything since what my dad did. It wasn't just to my mom, it was to our family. Maybe it's just the fact that she felt like her dad left her."

"He didn't though. He still wanted to be around." Kemp protested.

"It doesn't mean it didn't feel that way to her."

"I just think ... something about her isn't right for me. I don't know if I grew up alittle bit, or if seeing how all of us are maturing but she just doesn't seem like the same person I used to like. Or maybe I'm seeing things clearer." Massie turned her head to watch Kemp and Plovert talking. Their mannerisms. Kemp had his Y-3 hoodie pulled over his head as he listened to whatever it was that Chris Plovert was saying to him. Kemp ended up consoling Plovert while Derrick and Josh spoke about something else. Did guys care as much as the girls. Did they sit and talk about their feelings or were they all talking about the next World Series, that Derrick had spent their entire first period class talking about with some of his _other friends._

* * *

 **7 November, 2017**

 **11:30 PM**

 **Dalton School Resturant**

"Well, obviously, we're all going as 'District 1' which is luxury." Alicia held her head high. One Google search and she was finished. She didn't care what any of the other options. She looked at the costumes and knew she could do better. "So we're going to go up to fifth and buy the most luxurious gowns and accessories. I'm thinking we go for a high class, royal goddess type of vibe. I'm going to do red, since it's my color. Kori is blue and Coral is green. Gold jewelry. And I get final choice on your dresses. You bitches will not embarrass me."

"Well who said we even wanted to do that?" Kori Gedman scoffed. She was really getting on Alicia's last nerve. But, Alicia'd give her one more chance before kicking her off her high horse.

"I did." Alicia held her head high. "I am the 'Pretty Committee' alpha. Coral is beta and if you don't like it, you can go." She said confidently.

"I am?" Coral smirked. Almost deviously and Alicia liked it. All Coral wanted to be was apart of Alicia's squad. Kori wanted more. She wanted way too much, starting out with wanting her voice to be heard alittle too much.

"Yeah, as of right now." Alicia knew Kori wouldn't go anywhere. Simply because after making Coral her beta, _she_ wasn't going anywhere. And it isn't like Kori could do anything without a friend and a boyfriend. "Anything else you wanna say, K?"

"Well ..." Kori looked between the two girls, and around the restaurant. She could eat here with Alicia and Coral, or in the cafeteria alone. Or in the bathroom alone. This was her best option. And she looked good in blue. "When are we getting dresses?"

"I set you two up with my mothers stylist. She's going to make a show room in my livingroom and I'll be by later." Alicia answered as she took a mouse sized bite of her panini. "All the dresses she's bringing were pre-approved, so you can just pick."

"Where will you be?" Kori challenged.

"Out with my new boyfriend." Alicia grinned. "We're grabbing something to eat after school, you two will get in my car that picks me up every day and I'll go with him."

"'Him'?" Coral sounded excited. She loved having the girls hanging on her every world. The way she used to do with Massie. When she left, the old PC never did that with her. Dylan always one-uped her with a celebrity party story or crazier gossip. Kristen never seemed interested and who cares what Claire thinks? "The guy who sent those flowers, and that poem?"

"Mmhm."

"Who is he?" Kori asked.

"Oh, you'll find out."

* * *

 **7 November, 2017**

 **3:17 PM**

 **Block Estate: Patio**

"Judi, this is the time of year when you spend the extra money." Kendra Block spoke, using her Hermes tea set that Massie bought her for her last birthday, circa-England. Her head was held high and her skin was flawless. Her mother was aging gracefully and only did Botox once, pre-England. One thing she did notice that England-Kendra kept was her fascination with all things tea. And since Massie knew her auntie Judi's distaste for drinking, she probably appreciated that Kendra cut back on wine. As soon as Massie walked into the Block Estates kitchen, she looked out at her mother and her best friend talking about god knows what - more so admiring the contemporary design of their current home. Their last home was too traditional and even though Massie begged for a more modern home, contemporary was perfect to merge her ideas with her mothers. William, her father, just cared about location. And Bean, Massie's dog, just cared about a backyard. They all got what they wanted out of this home. "The clothing of the Winter Gala is meant to be art. And Todd also picked the theme so all eyes will be on him and Claire. You have the money to do more extravagant looks for the both of them."

"We have the money but I don't want them to be materialistic and expect things like, couture gowns and tuxedos." Judi said simply. Judi Lyons wasn't from the luxurious lifestyle of Westchester. She had been here for years and never conformed aside from semi-expensive clothing brands for the kids and one single Chanel bag that was a gift from ofcourse, Kendra. She DIY'd her entire houses interior and it actually looked almost as nice as the Block estate.

"Come on!" Kendra sighed and shook her head as she sipped her tea. Massie was caught in a trance before she noticed her mother was waving her over. She hadn't even done anything to Claire. What did her mother want now? Massie was still wearing the same floral DVF shirt she wore to school along with the white, high waisted trousers, though she switched out her nude pink pumps, for her nude pink Fenty slides. Still a fashion serving queen. "Massie, Massie."

"Yeah?"

"Come on, tell Judi that the Winter Ball is _the_ event of the season. She has to go all out. The entire family does." Kendra had that glimmer in her eye. She was getting excited about the ball, as she always did and Massie actually smiled.

"It's basically our Met Gala through our school. And it's for charity. All the money goes to hunger this year since that's the charity Todd picked along with his theme." Massie explained, even though she was sure Todd told her all about it. Judi and her children actually talked about their interests. "It's a chance to be as wild and crazy with what you wanna wear without everyone judging." Massie added in.

"Well Massie, what were you thinking of wearing?" Judi smiled and Massie took a seat closer to Judi. After extensive research, Massie was fully prepared to go all out. She read the Hunger Games books, and watched the movies. She went back to her notes on designers and their styles and put together a series of moodboards, girls and guys, to help everyone fit the theme instead of all dressing as 'luxury' way too cliche. Her fashion interest and her blog wasn't a hobby. It was a passion that would be a career one day.

"Well basically, Todd's theme is based around the 'Tribute Parade'. Everything is broken up into districts and the parade has two tributes from each district dressed as whatever their districts specialty is. So you can pick through these twelve districts and decide what you wanna do." Massie explained. She pulled up her blog on her iPad and showed Judi the different ideas.

"These are beautiful." Judi smiled at Massie. She could tell she was genuinely impressed.

"I was thinking of something like this," Massie scrolled down to a picture of a Maison Margiela's haute couture SS18 runway show from Paris. The outfit consisted of several different prints, materials and fabrics. She had it listed under District 8. For 'Textile'.

"Oh," Massie's mother rose her eyebrow at the picture. Sure, Massie wasn't going to be as ... out there as the model but she wanted to be more daring. "I was thinking we'd do something a bit more traditional. Edgy, but not as ... edgy."

"You can." Massie said with a shrug. "Just go as luxury and wear anything you already own." The young girl cut her eye over to her mother.

"How about we all go shopping together. Maybe this can be fun. I'll call Claire, I wonder what she's thinking of wearing." Judi clapped excitedly.

"Well, I have plans on going shopping with the girls. Today actually."

"Kristen and Olivia? They can come too. I doubt Martha's going so Kristen can dress with us. The Ryan's always do such a good group outfit."

"I just wanna do this with my friends actually. And Derrick. We're going to try and figure out a couples thing. As if we're tributes together." Massie stated.

"Massie you do everything with your friends. And that damn boy." Kendra scoffed. She rolled her eyes and Massie rolled hers, taking a deep breath before continuing to speak.

"Why is it that-" Massie started. Her head was swirling with snarky remarks that she had made to her friends, or to Derrick at her mothers expense. Kendra Block could be so hateful at times. Massie didn't think her mother cared to go to the Gala, let alone with her. They weren't friends. "What is _she_ doing here?" Massie's expression turned to stone. Before Claire could come out to the patio, the blonde received Massie's glare at the door. Now, _they weren't friends._ It was never a surprise when Massie saw Claire Lyons'. The friendship had been practically shoved down her throat since she was pubescent but Massie made it as clear as her Crest white teeth and her mothers Tiffany diamonds that she and Claire weren't a thing. The 'Malaire' friendship was as parasitic as it sounded. "Why are you here?" Massie asked sternly.

"I," Claire groaned. She knew this would happen the moment she stepped foot on Block family soil. Massie hated her. And it wasn't like before. Before, Claire had a slight tinge of hope but now, it was over. That fizzled away. Just like her relationship with Cam, her spot in the Pretty Committee, her grades and her sanity. The only thing she had left was the memories. "Mom." She pleaded and like usual, Judi Lyons' stood to defend her Lyon cub.

"Claire's had a rough time-"

"And?" Massie almost yawned. Boo-hoo, Kuh-laire has been playing victim again. If Massie ever let anyone in to know the things she's been through in the last year ... That would never happen. "Should I pull up an instrument app? Because violin music seems currently fitting for this conversation." The girls amber eyes flinched. She knew she was being rude. To her mother and Claire, she couldn't care less. But she actually respected Judi Lyons'. If her mother was more like Judi Lyons' maybe Massie wouldn't be the way she was. Then again, to think she could've been a 'Claire'. Ew. "Kuh-laire," The sides of Massie's mouth turned up almost earily. Claire's heart dropped at the same speed.

"Yeah?" Claire felt like a teenager again. She always did when she was talking to Massie. Massie would always be the girl everyone loved to hate. After the cafeteria incident, Claire hated her. But she still hoped there was a chance Massie wanted to be friends after all, and that the stunt was to let out aggression. She STILL wanted Massie to like her.

"Are you Melanie Martinez all of a sudden?"

"Wha-" Claire stuttered.

"Then why do you think I suddenly give a shit about your 'Pity Party' you insufferable little tw-"

"Massie!" Kendra yelled.

"What?!"

"You're going to shut your mouth, and come with us shopping for this gala." Kendra challenged.

"We'll see about that." Massie crossed her arms, arching her eyebrow.

"I get it." Judi intervened. Thank god, Massie tried not to let her sigh of relief sound too loud. "You don't want to do this shopping with your mothers. Maybe Claire can just go with you and your friends."

"She can't though."

"Either she goes," Kendra started. "Or you don't."

* * *

 **7 November, 2017**

 **4:25 PM**

 **ARI**

Chris Plovert adjusted the collar of the tailored suit he tried on and checked himself out in the full length mirror. Every year since he started to attend the Gala, he always half assed the theme by buying a designer suit and making it 'work' around the theme but this year was different. For starters, the theme wasn't basic and cookie cutter like the past. The entire idea was to think outside of the box and the nerd in Plovert loved it even though he was more into comic books then sci-fi novels. "I think I'm just gonna get this one." Plovert shrugged. His expression made it seem as if he finally found the 'one' after shopping all day but in reality, it was the only thing he wanted to try on. He knew his taste. "This one is cool, right?" Plovert asked, when he heard another person enter the room. "It's Gucci too. I think my girl would be impressed." Plovert grinned, actually feeling giddy.

"Your girl?" Josh Hotz emerged from the dressing room. The suit he had on was more 'showy' then the one Plovert chose for himself but the guys always joked that Josh was the 'fashionista'. It was his European blood. The suit was bright red, had a satin shine and had black, velvet appliques over it. "What's that smile about?" Josh teased as the other guys came out.

"Not my girl, but ..." Chris' thought process was cut short, thanks to the 'girl' in question, Olivia Ryan. Who was sending him Snapchats of dresses since she was also shopping for her Gala dress. "But ..." Chris stumbled on his words, and smiled as he watched Olivia make faces in filters, and took his time to reply to the dresses he liked best. "What'd you say?"

"Who would've thought they'd see the day that Chris Plovert and Olivia Ryan would be a thing." Derrick chuckled slightly.

"Who would've thought they'd see the day that Chris Plovert was over Dylan Marvil?" Kemp chimed in.

"First of all, fuck you." Plovert shoved Kemp's shoulder, laughing slightly. "And second of all, it's not a thing." Plovert sat his phone down on one of the chairs with the guys' things.

"If it isn't, then let us read the texts." Kemp smirked and quickly leaped to grab Plovert's phone before he snatched it.

"That's fucking private."

"Like, nudes?" Kemp grinned and the other two guys just laughed. They were back to teasing Plovert about girls and he didn't mind. It meant the tinge in their friendship as a group finally passed.

"It's not like that." Chris defended. "Well, she's not like that. I mean."

"So, you really into her though?" Josh asked with a smile. "I mean, I never saw you like this. I never saw any of you actually into girls the way you are now." Josh spoke. Derrick and Kemp were natural playboys. They never thought too long and hard about realtionships. Not even when Derrick had girlfriends in the past like Dylan Marvil and Skye Hamilton, it wasn't like how he was now. Josh saw a difference in his friends and he was happy for all of them. He knew how it felt and even though he lost it with Alicia, he wasn't bitter. "But, if all of you fuckers think you're gonna spend today texting your girls and snachatting them you have anoyher fucking thing coming." Josh added with a laugh.

"Not me." Kemp said with a straight face and a light shrug. The few hours he hadn't spoken to Kristen felt like eternity to him. He already missed her, but their fight was big. And Kemp didn't think he had to be the person to reach out. He didn't think it was needed on his end.

"Kristen is out with Massie right now. We could just go meet up with them later." Derrick suggested, turning to Kemp.

"Because you haven't seen 'Block' enough for the day?" Plovert scoffed with a light smile on his face. Honestly, linking up with the girls didn't sound too bad.

"No," Derrick rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Look, don't you wanna be with her?" Derrick challenged. "You don't get how things go in her family. And how she felt about everything so you two need to talk. Figure it all out. We aren't kids anymore. You can't just stop talking to her and leave her to figure it out."

"Awe. Massie's got Derrick all sentimental and shit."

"Shut the fuck up, Plovert." Derrick shoved the shorter guy.

"Are we done here?"

"Are you really going to buy that suit?" Kemp asked.

"What?" Josh chuckled and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked damn good. "It's Alexander McQueen dude."

"It looks like Alicia picked it out." Kemp stated. Josh rose his eyebrows looking at his friends through the reflection in the mirror and it looked like they agreed. "And that sounded like a response she would give." Sometimes Josh thought he and Alicia were perfect together. And that they were the same person. They had the same interests. The same likes, and dislikes. But after 'Heros vs Villians' he knew now that they were nothing alike. Because he loved her too much to do that to her.

"Fuck!" Josh shook his head. Since yes, they were right. And whatever Alicia had planned, he would end up matching her if he wore the suit. "Red is her color."

"She doesn't own fucking red." Derrick reminded.

"You know what I mean." Josh added. "If I wear red, and she wears red, we'll look like we're going together and I wouldn't want to offend her new boyfriend." Josh said bitterly. No matter how hurt he had been by Alicia, it didn't mean he didn't love her, care for her or even miss her. So seeing her last instagram post, how she actually wiped her hands with him fucked his head up. He'd never admit it, until now.

"You know who he is or something?" Derrick asked. He and Josh talked a lot now. It helped that the guys were able to grow up, and have serious talks about love and heartbreak even though they laughed off certain things.

"It's Cam." The room went silent. "The poem she put for her caption, I showed him that shit." Joshua started talking. And when he started, he couldn't stop. He used looking through the suits as a distraction but in reality, he was getting so pissed that he actually thought he could pass out. "My parents used that poem for one of their vowel renewels years ago. I showed it to him when he was getting Claire an anniversary gift in ninth grade." Josh explained.

"Fuck." Derrick scoffed. He had just seen Cam. He thought they cleared the air and talked about everything Cam had on his mind but apparently they hadn't. Cam 'admitted' that he loved Claire. And that he only saw himself with Claire. So why was he sending Alicia roses and poems as if he were St. Valentine? "I went and saw Cam." Derrick almost blurted. He and Josh were good now. He thought he was good with Cam, and that if Cam and Alicia meant nothing - then Cam and Josh could reconcile. "I had no idea though."

"I just feel like they're taunting me. And Claire. They knew we'd recognize the poem and make that connection."

* * *

 **7 November, 2017**

 **4:25 PM**

 **Rent the Runway NYC Flagship Store**

Claire tried. She really, really tried. She tried convincing her mother that shopping with Massie was unnecessary. She tried to tell Massie it wasn't her 'grand scam' to be welcomed by Massie and the Cunt Committee. She tried not to stalk Alicia's instagram for more traces of her ex-boyfriend Cam Fisher. She REALLY tried but damn. What was she to do? Even though Massie could drive, most of the time she took advantage of the Block family's driver. Not like 'UK Massie' who drove and took PT (public transportation) to get any and everywhere. The Block's just got the 2018 Acura MDX and Claire had been sitting in the third row since the luxury SUV pulled off of the estate. Flashes of deja vu struck when the girls (especially Kristen) were startled by her presence. They spoke like Claire didn't exist but this time she actually liked it. She wanted to see how Massie was with her new friend group. "What did you two think about dressing like?" Claire heard Massie say. So, she wasn't dictating what the group wore? If this were 2014, or 2018 Alicia without Massie, Claire would be forced into an outfit she didn't like for the sake of looking like a 'unit'. Much like every other costume event in Westchester. Except Harley Quinn. The PC's last costume look was a genius success and now Claire was realizing that the Cunt Committee also did their own thing at 'HvV', unlike the rest of the cliques.

"Well that mood board helped." Olivia admitted. Claire, like every other girl at Dalton, followed Massie's blog and article religiously for the 'ins' and 'outs'. Claire practically studied Massie's thoughts and outfit suggestions for 'But Then, We Feast'. It was the next best thing to still being friends with the girl.

"Kemp and I," Kristen started. Massie and Olivia's eyes darted to the blonde as she spoke and Kristen just fiddled with her ballerina shaped nails. "We planned to do tech, and I thought it would be cool to to a robotic type of look. Kinda like Zayn and Gigi at the Met Gala." Kristen explained. "I might still do it. I don't know if he will though." Kristen knew she was inlove with Kemp. She knew how he made her feel. But now she was questioning what he really thought of her. After all, he seemed to think she was just a pretty face with a designer bag. Maybe that's all she was to anyone. And no matter how hard she worked, that's all that mattered. She apparently didn't need the athleticism she acquired from years of blood, sweat and tears. She also didn't need the 4.0 and college credits she had been raking up since ninth grade.

"You should." Massie insisted. Claire watched and waited for Massie to give boy advice to her friend. Something Claire clearly took for granted. Massie never seemed to stress over boys. Claire knew all of her tricks about pretending not to care. Massie put on a hell of a poker face and knew how to play it cool. However, the thing about Massie Block was that she wasn't like any other girl. No female compared to her. Not Claire, not Alicia, not even Kristen. The games that the male species played with each of the girls wouldn't fly with Massie Block. No guy would risk it. She managed to make Derrick Harrington fall inlove twice. "Don't let him think your phased by this little argument."

"Massie, I'm phased." Kristen pointed out. Her face was straight, and flat which made Claire slightly giggle as the girls stepped out of the SUV and into the store Massie was having the Cunt Committee shop at for the GALA. It honestly didn't look like it was for posing. It just looked like a place pretty people came to stand still. The designer runway gowns looked like they belonged in a museum. She knew she wasn't worthy - but then again Massie probably loved rubbing in her face what it was like to be apart of 'her' crowd. "Fuck phased." Kristen whisper shouted. "I'm shookith!" Massie let a slight smirk form on her face. Her long lashes fluttered as she shook her head before walking over to the front desk.

"Hello, we have an appointment under 'Massie Block'." The teenage girl spoke confidently. Anyone would be proud to be in the presence of Massie Block. Imagine _being_ her. The classic Gucci belt Massie had around her waist made her torso look as tiny as her patience. Her legs in her Alice + Olivia wide legged pants looked longer then the lists of guys who wanted her and girls who wanted to be her.

"Ofcourse Ms. Block. We're honored to have you." It felt like Massie had only been back in Westchester for 2.5 seconds and she was back to being the real life Blair Waldorf. Her socialite status was growing by the minute. She was just as talked about as Dylan Marvil, reality star, only she didn't need the gimmicks and TMZ scandals. She was a glamour girl ascetic and the Westchester Winter Gala was growing in popularity. If Todd's theme went off without a hitch, it was sure to make the event mainstream given how 'out there' the Hunger Games theme was especially in comparison to the boring Met Gala themes. The Westchester society was in no way VOGUE but they had notoriety aswell.

"So, Mass." Olivia's navy blue eyes darted to Massie, who was skimming through the jewelry selection that was set up - probably just for her. The room the girls were set in had white and silver marble walls, a high ceiling and a circle platform that sat in the middle of the room, facing a wall that was only a mirror - and a door that was also the reflective material. The same woman who lead them to their private room reemerged with a silver tray and four glasses of Bellini's which made every girls eyes shoot to Claire for a moment, though they stayed silent. "What theme are you picking?"

"Oh honey," Massie bat her lashes. She held the latest issue of Vogue fronted by _The Crown_ star Claire Foy - in her hands as she smirked deviously at all for girls. She flipped her chestnut colored hair and looked around the room. "I already have my dress and everything chosen."

"So, where is it?" Olivia gasped. Was Claire about to see the dress Massie would probably wear on the cover of the local news papers with.

"In the back. But you can't see it now. Wait until everyone else has a dress." Massie smirked. "Liv, have you and Plovert decided what you're gonna wear? Since you're obviously going together." Massie teased actually hoping for a response. Her original plan was to be cold and secretive around Claire but she wasn't worth anything. In all honesty, the Pretty Committee was over as soon as they lost Massie. There was no clique war in their grade and Claire Lyons' was an LBR. Who cares what she thinks and knows?

"Shut up." Olivia blushed. "Plus it doesn't seem like his thing to go as a pair." Olivia stated.

"But, are you a pair?" Kristen finally spoke up. Kristen and Massie sat up nights trying to figure out Olivia and Plovert. They were both really private beings and didn't care about PDA or people's thoughts. The only people who had any idea about Olivia and Plovert were their friends and even they didn't know anything aside the fact that they spent time without the rest of the group. "Come on Liv, you haven't told us anything. We have no idea what Plovert is really like." Kristen practically pleaded. Kristen and Massie decided that they'd go to jail for Olivia. She was such a sweet. genuine friend to them and now they knew that they needed to look out for her since she IS there best friend.

"Guys." Olivia smiled. Claire just sat aside and sipped her glass of champagne as she listened to the exchange. Sure, she never really knew Olivia. But she knew she didn't like her. She had been trained not to since becoming a friend of Massie's and now seeing how interested Massie was in the blonde, baffled Claire. She was actually replaced! Olivia had a slutty persona. She always pouted her lips, bat her eyelashes and poked her boobs out but apparently it was all an act. "Okay, Chris-"

"Chris?" Massie and Kristen repeated in a sing-song tone.

"Chris!" Olivia laughed loudly and shook her head. "He's really sweet. And funny and actually kinda hot." Olivia spoke holding her head high. Every girl said how Plovert was attractive. He had HART qualities. He had straight, white teeth. A chiseled jawline and he dressed well. Plovert was really tall and lankier than his friends but still toned. After all, he played every sport ever. Claire noticed that he always smelled like mint. Pure mint. It must've been shaving cream or an actual soap. Not a try-hard mint scent from designer cologne like Cam and his Drakkar Noir. Come to think of it, Chris Plovert had a natural charm. He didn't care enough to try, he was just overshadowed by Derrick and Kemp. So were Josh and Cam but they had been practically married since forever so girls never looked at them as much. Derrick and Kemp were just the ladies killers and Chris Plovert couldn't careless. It made him more appealing. But, it still didn't mean he made sense with Olivia. Claire figured a girl like Olivia deserved a guy like Kemp. And A down to earth girl like Kristen and Chris Plovert might click more. "We actually made out a few times and he's a good kisser." _Figures,_ Claire thought as she listened to Olivia. She actually scoffed. "What?" Olivia's grin practically dropped. "What?"

"Nothing." Claire shook her head and sat up straight as she felt the Cunt Committee glaring at her. "The fizz is ... nothing. Sorry." She shook her head.

"So," Massie went on as Claire was talking. As if she didn't know she was there. "You definitely like him though. Have you two defined anything?" Massie asked curiously. Olivia was a great girl and she had never heard anything bad about Plovert. However, she also never heard anything bad about Cam until HvV and she wouldn't dare let Plovert cross the line with her friend.

"Well no. We both kinda just like eachothers company. I don't wanna put any pressure on it. Plus he's kinda cool with Harris." Olivia answered. Harris Fisher was Cam Fisher's older - hotter brother and Olivia's now ex. The two were basically perfect for eachother and the only thing that kept them apart was the fact that Harris was away at college. NYU wasn't far, but it still made things hard for the two since Olivia was still only a junior. Their age gap caught up with them. It was unfortunate but the girls thought it was good that Olivia was moving on.

"When's the last time you talked to Harris, anyway?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know. A while." Olivia shrugged. She looked through the rack of dresses and pulled a few. After all, they were here to shop. "I just like hanging out with Plovert. I like kissing Plovert. I don't need any other thing."

"Yeah, but what happens if another girl actually finds him to be appealing?" Claire spoke up. It wasn't her business. Infact, it was only her thinking out loud. It was just too loud.

"He and I know what's going on." Olivia snapped.

"Yeah but no other girl or guy does." Claire retorted.

"Shut up Kuh-laire." Massie defended. "You don't know what it's like to have a guy actually into you. You lost your boyfriend to poser Alicia Rivers for christ sakes." Massie rolled her eyes. Kristen and Massie didn't seem to think much about what Claire said but Olivia stayed silent. Her mind was swirling. "Anyways. Kris said she wanted to do something with the technology district. Liv, you have anything in mind?"

"Nope." Olivia snapped out of her trance. "I was gonna wing it."

"Mhm." Massie sent a quick text to Derrick. She hadn't officially decided on her theme, mainly because she was waiting to see if the runway dress she invisioned was available. Now that she knew it was, she could tell Derrick what she had in mind. "Kuh-laire." Massie rose her eyebrow. "You know what you wanna do?"

"Uh?" Honestly, Claire was surprised she was being spoken to at all. Let alone that Massie cared what she was thinking about.

"If you show up with nothing, my mom is gonna have a bitch fit." Massie said in a bored tone.

"Well," Claire said in a defeated tone. "I saw your blog and liked a few of those things. I just want something that is pretty without being too wild."

"Basic. Your natural ascetic." Massie stated and turned to the dresses. "Okay, we can start with Kris." Massie stated as she walked around the room, digging through her Betsey Johnson purse and grabbing her iPad. "I think since the theme is technology, you should try things that are really high in shine, so that it looks metal. Metallic fabrics are a must." Massie said as some dresses caught her attention - mostly silver. She grabbed them from their pearl hangers and handed them to Kristen. "Dresses with structure to them are also good because you'll look like a robot. We can go to Sephora and I'll get you a really good body shimmer or oil so that you look like you're made of some, high class metal." Massie grinned knowingly. The girls were hanging on her every word now. As it should be. Kristen held a few dresses up to herself and smiled slightly, more so at the rental prices. $700 to rent Atelier Versace ain't so bad. "Okay, Liv, I'm gonna set you up with some classic designers. Valentino, Iris van Herpen, Elie Saab, the beauties. You'll find something you like and we'll try and connect it to a theme." Claire waited almost anxiously to see if Massie would aknowlege her. Or leave her to her own devices. "Lyons, I guess we'll do the same thing for you."

* * *

 **7 November, 2017**

 **5:30 PM**

 **Riveria Estate, Alicia's bedroom**

Cam sat on the leather, quilted red beanbag chair in the corner of Alicia's bedroom as she stood over him. Her natural ascetic was red, hot and sexy. Behind him was a window completely covered with long red velvet curtains and infront of him was a feisty, spanish girl with a natural tan and naturally big breast only covered with the same Metallica t-shirt Cam had worn earlier to school. Alicia was sexy. As hell. But he was learning that there was more to her. He never looked at her as anyway other than his best friends girlfriend that was, yes, attractive but completely off limits until he crossed that line at Kemp's last party. He risked everything the moment he got in bed with her. But it was selfish and Alicia was his guilty pleasure.

"It's like, this sexy Dior gown that has red and gold flakes on it. And it's from 2005. Very vintage." Alicia bragged about the gown her mother apparently searched high and low to get her on the special occasion. It was the only thing Alicia could talk about. Did he accidentally become her boyfriend? Did Cam accidentally take Josh's place in these annoying, fashion conversations. This wasn't what he and Claire talked about when they were alone. And he hoped Josh didn't send all his time with a hot girl like Alicia being bored out of his mind about couture dresses. Maybe that's why Josh and Alicia had so much sex.

"Well can I see it?" Cam asked, raising his eyebrow. Now, he was curious.

"Well it's currently on a PJ from France." Alicia stated, sitting down on Cam's lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"A dress?" Cam's eyes got wide. He had heard some crazy things the Westchester kids did with their money. Cam's family was well off, but they never had their own private jet and his mother would never justify wasting fuel on transporting a dress across countries. New York has Dior stores. "You flew a dress in a private jet?"

"Well yeah. It's my private jet." Alicia shrugged. She could see how surprised he was and it was adorable. There was an entirely new world she could show him. "And it's the winter gala." She reminded him. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm not going." Cam stated and Alicia's hands dropped from around him.

"Yes you are. You can't miss the winter gala. _We_ don't miss the winter gala. Like, ever." Alicia gasped. He couldn't be serious. He probably just wanted to know that she cared if he was there and she most certainly did.

"We?" Cam looked up at Alicia with his two toned eyes. He had pulled his long, wavy dark hair back into a bun in the mist of his wild hour with Alicia and now the grip of the hair tie Alicia loaned him was loosening, letting a few single strands fall into his face.

"Elites."

"I just ..." Cam gulped. He didn't have anyone to talk to. At times he told himself he didn't care, but he did. Derrick visiting him the day prior meant the world to him. Even though he could tell that Derrick and the guys felt differently about him. He didn't think that would happen. They all made mistakes and they all covered for eachother. Cam couldn't remember a time when he wasn't there for every single guy in their group and they all decided that what he did was too bad. He knew he was wrong. Josh was inlove with Alicia. He worshiped her. Josh Hotz saw a side if Alicia that Cam wasn't seeing yet. But, Josh had Alicia for six years, Cam was seeing sides of Alicia he and his manhood definitely appreciated but still it wasn't the same. If it were differently, and Josh hooked up with Claire, he'd get over it. Maybe. "It's Todd's event. We aren't good, at all."

"I barely know Todd. No one knows Todd but you and Claire." Alicia scoffed. Todd was the most popular guy in ninth grade. He grew into his looks and was just as tall as Cam and the older guys. But what does a ninth graders thoughts mean to some juniors?

"It's not about that. He and I were really close and now he hates me. Everyone hates me and I only have you there for me."

"Well is that such a bad thing?" Alicia challenged. She crossed her arms across her chest and waited. Everything about she and Cam was complicated already. They messed up the way they started out and she continued to let it happen. Alicia Riveria was a trophy wife. NOT a fuck budy or some sort of low rate mistress. She felt more like Monica than Marilyn and that was NOT okay. Still, there was something about Cam Fisher that intrigued her.

"No I just mean that.." Cam trailed off. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. She didn't deserve that. They were both in the same boat. He did have some sort of feelings for her. There was some sort of connection he couldn't put his finger on and she seemed to like his attention since Claire didn't. "We don't have friends there. They don't like us and it won't be fun. We should hang out, do something else." Cam stated. "We haven't even been on a proper date and gotten to know eachother."

* * *

 **7 November, 2017**

 **6:00 PM**

 **The Cornelia Street Cafe**

 _I want a new yellow Ferrari from the nineties in the driveway_  
 _But I know that you wouldn't like that_  
 _I want it now, I want it loud, I want it my way_  
 _But everybody doesn't fight like that_

Kemp used his 'Shazam' app to identify the Neighborhood's song, Ferrari, as he sat with his friends in the Cornelia Street Cafe. He slid into the booth and tried to keep himself distracted as Derrick explained the girls whereabouts according to Massie Block. Kemp kept his attention on his phone screen, sighing slightly. An entire day of avoiding his girlfriend (?) wasted, thanks to two horny guys who wanted to see their girlfriend(s?). "J, sit next to me." Kemp insisted, taking the wall seat, gesturing for the Spanish male to sit with him. Plovert, you sit infront of me."

"Come on Kemp!" Plovert groaned at his friends antics.

"What? You sit infront of me, Olivia can sit next to you. Then Massie, Then Derrick and then Kristen can sit far, far away." Kemp explained.

"Well what about Claire?" Plovert added. "Olivia said she's with them,"

"Why?" Josh rose his eyebrow. He didn't have an issue with Claire but after the stunt Massie pulled, he didn't understand why Claire would want to be friends.

"Why not? One more person to sit between Kristen and I."

"You can't not talk to her all night man." Josh laughed and shook his head. "Actually, I think you should figure out what to say to her before she gets here." Joshua suggested as he looked down at his menu.

"Okay, like what?" Kemp asked.

"Start with sorry." Plovert spoke up.

"No, because I'm not."

"Are you fucking serious?" Derrick groaned.

"I'm dead serious. Why do I have to be sorry? Why can't we talk, understand where eachother is coming from and try to do better?" Kemp looked at each guy. He was new to being in a committed relationship but he wasn't interested in sweeping issues under the rug. He learned from his parents that it never did any good.

"You're not going to get any conversation out of Kristen if you don't start with apologizing." Derrick pointed out and it was right. It was always right with any female.

"So I should start a conversation about our relationship by lying?" Kemp asked.

"Falsifying the truth." Derrick stated. "I mean, I love Massie and all but sometimes she's hard to get through to. I give her a little of what she wants to hear to ease the tension and it kinda makes her feel more comfortable to really talk. Like, if she thinks - knows that I care enough to hear her out." Derrick stated.

"I can't let her think she's right about something that is so wrong." Kemp stated. His issue wasn't the surface conversation. He couldn't care less who Kristen's father slept with. He just saw a different side of her in her statements, and how she chose to handle it.

"You and Kristen just -" Derrick stated before noticing that a group of girls was walking towards their area. "Babe," Derrick grinned, standing to greet Massie, and give space for Olivia and Plovert to reunite. Derrick's arms slid around Massie's waist as he kissed her lips gently. "Can I see the dress yet." Massie had been ranting and raving about the dress she wanted for the gala ever since she had her 'fashion epiphany'. Her excitement matched Derrick's when he got Le'Veon Bell on his fantasy football team in the league he played with his father and his friends' father son games. It was fucking adorable seeing Massie get so excited even if he didn't care much about fashion.

 _Don't tell me about the rules and break them_  
 _And don't tell me about mistakes_  
 _And make the same ones I have made before_  
 _Don't say you love me more_  
 _Better not say it_  
 _I met her at church_  
 ** _But she could be satan_**

"Her dress is fucking insane. Seriously." Olivia yelped as she slid past Derrick and into the seat next to Plovert. They didn't do any public display's of affection like their friends but when they were sitting next to eachother, Plovert's arms were around her, and her body was leaned in to his. Claire was the only one who saw it, but she thought it was sweet.

"Fucking insane?" Derrick grinned, gesturing for Massie to sit first. "I don't doubt it." Naturally Claire took the seat next to Josh and Kristen took the seat next to Claire, realizing that her seating position made it hard to even see Kemp at the opposite end of their row. His ass probably did it on purpose.

"Did you find a suit?" Massie asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it goes well with your dress, well I mean the color palette you sent me of your dress." Derrick chuckled. Massie had a list, a mood board or a palette for everything. He thought it was adorable and scary how obsessive she could be. "I'm just calling it 'luxury' I don't know what theme it would be."

"You fucking lame." Massie teased. "So I'm guessing all of you just got cool suits."

"False as fuck." Kemp chimed in. "I don't have a suit. Just a fur jacket."

"Uhm, why?" Olivia asked with a light laugh at her lips even though she couldn't connect fur to tech in any way shape or form.

"I'm doing livestock. That's animals, right?" Kemp asked. "Like how the natives used animals for food, clothing, furniture." He stated trying to explain even though the four girls at the table looked at him with utter disgust.

"Chris," Olivia cleared her throat. She tried to steer the conversation before Kristen com-busted but it went in an entirely different way.

"Chris?" Josh burst into laughter. "You're 'Chris' now?"

"I actually have been since 2001." Plovert stated with a nervous laugh. He knew his friends, which meant he knew where this was going.

"Let me see your suit." Olivia asked. She sent him a few dresses and even though she played it cool and flirty, she actually cared which one he liked, and picked the one that he thought was 'cool'. Olivia's eyes fluttered and so did her heart when he looked at her. She rubbed her glossy lips together and honestly forgot where they were for a second. She watched him pull up the image and smiled sweetly. "I like it, we kinda match." She giggled.

"That was kinda the point Liv." Derrick teased, winking at Plovert who was actually blushing as his friends laughed and chanted the lyrics to Lil Pump's 'Gucci Gang'. "His girl likes Gucci."

"Shut up." Chris reached over Olivia and Massie to shove Derrick.

"Let me see it." Massie smiled after handing Derrick his phone.

"Let me see your dress." Derrick responded.

"You can, the 23rd." The brunette girl teased as she looked down at Plovert's phone. "It's nice. Just plain."

"We can accessorize it." Olivia assured him.

* * *

 **7 November, 2017**

 **6:15 PM**

 **Abeley Estate**

Dylan cuddled next to Layne Abeley and slid her soft, cold hands under Layne's black slip dress as the closing credits to 'Raw', a french horror drama that Layne chose, played on the screen. Layne giggled slightly. Yes, Dylan's hands tickled but that wasn't the reason for her current pleasure. "Please tell me that this," Layne pointed to the flat 64" inch screen in the middle of the Abeley family livingroom with a grin on her face. "Doesn't get you in the mood," She teased as Dylan willingly climbed on top of her. Dylan's loud shriek of laughter, followed by a soft hit on Layne's arm was all she ever really needed.

"Stop!" Dylan giggled loudly as she looked back at the screen. Layne's taste in movies like everything else was weird. She should've known Layne watched foreign horror films about cannibalism. It's such a 'Layne' way to pass time.

"I know you like to eat," Layne joked, wiggling her tongue around, making an obvious innuendo. "But damn girl. This is some kinky shit." Layne laughed.

"Well french is a really, really sexy language." Dylan pointed out.

"You're sexy." Layne retorted, moving her lips from the nape of Dylan's freckled neck, down to her chest. "Let's go out."

"Uhm," Dylan pulled away, looking at Layne's green eyes. "Why?" Dylan asked. Her tone always seemed harsh when this conversation came up.

"Hunger, being one reason."

"Don't pull the smart ass routine, we were having a good time." Dylan requested, sitting up and looking for her sports bra. "You never want to clarify anything, but then you wanna go 'out'."

"Clarify?" Layne's eyes sparkled. It was hard to define things with Dylan. She never thought she'd like anyone like this. Especially not thee Dylan Marvil. Layne never had any issue's coming out but Dylan had an image. Layne couldn't understand caring so much about what everyone thought about her to the point that she let it dictate her. "What exactly needs clarification."

"Us." Dylan snapped slightly. "Look Layne, I get that it's 2017 in New York and we're here and queer or whatever those things you and Heather say are but I don't know." Dylan sighed slightly. Seeing Layne with her LGBTQ groups didn't make Dylan feel any better. They were confident and comfortable in their own skin. It was nice on paper but Layne was always that way. Even before she figured out that she liked girls. Dylan, isn't that way. Has never been that way and probably will never be that way. "I don't even know if I like girls. Or if I just like having sex with girls or if I just like you ..."

"None of that matters Dylan." Layne clarified. "Was it this big of a deal when you realized that you like boys? And like having sex with boys?"

"It's different." Dylan scoffed.

"It isn't." Layne stated, standing up and adjusting her slip dress, fixing the waistband on her underwear. "Society is just making it difficult."

"Hence the difference." Dylan pointed out. "I don't us to be a big deal. Especially when we don't know what _us_ is." The red haired girl pouted. "I really don't want to be on TMZ tomorrow morning."

"I don't want to make this a big deal either. I just want to hangout." Layne defended herself. "There are plenty of little lowkey places to chill. Plus TMZ is probably following around a Jenner or a Hadid."

* * *

 **7 November, 2017**

 **6:32 PM**

 **The Cornelia Street Cafe**

 _You and I are two oceans apart_  
 _We're on earth to break each others hearts, in two_  
 _And it's hard with you_  
 _When I'm too far from you_  
 _I look at the stars, do you?_

The Cornelia waiters emerged from the kitchen with dishes of smoked salmon, calamari, burgers, chicken and pastas along with various orders of drinks. The group of teenagers laughed, and teased eachother, aside from two - at opposite ends of the booth, who only spoke when spoken to. "This is like a -" Derrick started, and counted the room as he swatted away Massie's tiny hands from his bowl of fries. "You didn't want fries, remember."

"I never had fries from here before." Massie stated, shaking her head as she went along and grabbed a handful of her boyfriends fries.

"This is like a quadruple date." Derrick finished his original thought, flicking his fries over at Massie.

"All of us aren't a couple." Kristen Gregory spoke. Her mood seemed adgetated the entire time but it was rightful. She was in a fight with her boyfriend that lingered. Kemp and Kristen's snarky comments and glares sort of brought down the group every once in a while during the conversations though someone always managed to steer the room in a positive light. Even Josh and Claire were having a good time. Massie and Claire even threw out inside jokes and everyones Snapchats looked positive.

"It's all cool, Claire can be my girlfriend for the day." Josh smirked in the blonde haired girls direction. Claire was always beautiful to Josh. He had a crush on her pre-Alicia, though his tone remained playful. He knew he wasn't ready for anything else since he was still getting over his ex-girlfriend. It didn't stop Claire from blushing only after the group started to oooo and ahh.

"Well that means you have to share your fries with me." Claire smiled over at Josh.

"It's a relationship rule." Massie chimed in with a smile.

"Doesn't change the fact that all of us aren't a couple." Kristen blurted out causing everyone to look over at her. Including Kemp. Plovert looked at the seat across from him, and read his best friends facial expression. He looked crushed. Well, Kemp looked annoyed... but Plovert knew what it meant.

"Are you breaking up with me? Infront of my buffalo wings? You know they're my favorite." Kemp chuckled slightly even though he was embarrassed. And pissed off over everything. He had avoided Kristen. He didn't think they're fight would result in breaking up. Even if there were things that bothered him.

"You're unbelievable." The blonde scoffed, throwing her Prada bag over her shoulder and standing on her feet. Kemp watched Kristen and sat for a moment, figuring out if he even wanted to follow her out. She was being ridiculous about everything. The booth was quiet for the longest millisecond ever before Claire decided to get up, making room for Josh who followed through, leaving a clear path for Kemp to get up and catch Kristen. He sat.

"Don't be stubborn." Derrick filled the silence.

"I told you before, I'm not kissing her ass. She wants to be done, so we're done."

"This is the stupidest, pettiest thing ever man." Plovert spoke up. "If you two end up breaking up, then so be it, but don't let it be over one dumb fight after having an amazing time together."

"You're pissed, but so is she. Atleast hash it out." Josh added. "You love her, you owe the relationship that much."

"Fuck." Kemp sighed, taking a deep breath before getting up and following the direction Kristen was in. She was still outside, cold as fuck. She swore wearing thigh highs with a mini skirt 'evened out the cold' - the scholars words. Kemp's thin lips cracked a smile as he watched her for a moment. They were so good together, sometimes. "K, we gotta talk about this."

"About what?" Kristen bat her eyelashes. "What is there to say?"

"You break up with me at a dinner with our closest friends... there's something you can say..." Kemp started, shoving his hands into his pocket. He waited on Kristen. who looked like she was waiting on him to finish a sentence. "Sorry. Sorry is the thing you could say."

"And I'm sorry for?" Kristen knitted her light brown eyebrows together in utter confusion. She did nothing wrong.

"Embarrassing me. What the fuck Kristen?"

"What the fuck me? What the fuck you!" Kristen shook her head. "You bought a fucking fur today? So fuck our Gigi and Zayn look ... right?"

"You're mad I didn't buy a fucking matching outfit with you? I'm getting dumped over a fur coat?" Kemp scoffed in disbelief. Kristen was impossible. "It's Margiela, does that change anything?" He asked in his smart allic tone. It bothered Kristen since they first started. He used it intentionally.

"YOU mentally broke up with me when you decided not to be my date. I just said it."

"YOU realize we don't have to match for a stupid costume party to be together?" Kemp retorted. "We didn't match at the Gatsby gala but it didn't stop us from hooking up while you were with Dempsey."

"Why? Why do you always throw that in my face?" Kristen yelled in frustration. Dempsey was a mistake. A beautiful mistake. A great guy who she loved but wasn't inlove with. She separated herself from him after cheating behind his back and Dempsey never knew about Kemp and her cheating. She was stupid to cheat on Dempsey. She should've told him how she felt at the beginning but she didn't know how. She still didn't think she deserved for it to be thrown in her face every time Kemp was losing an argument. "I fucked up! I know."

"Do you now?" Kemp crossed his tattooed arms. He had vain popping out of his head. "Okay." He nodded quickly. "Only, you always make me, and everyone else around you the fucking bad guy instead of admitting that you're a bitch!"

"I- Y-" Kristen was so angry that she couldn't speak for a moment. "You think I'm a bitch?"

"Sometimes!" Kemp stated. He really did love Kristen but damn she drove him crazy. "A selfish one. You treat people like they're expandable. Dempsey, me, Dylan."

"Don't bring her up to me! And don't talk about Dempsey. You have no right."

"Oh so you suddenly care about Dempsey. You said Cam was a piece of shit for cheating on Claire. So was Alicia. But it's okay when you do it?" Kemp challenged. Kristen yelled and lifted her hand, slapping Kemp right across his face. It was red almost on instant. "That's the shit I'm talking about Kristen. If I were to get mad and hit you, I'm a monster. But you have the right to hit me in the middle of an argument?" Kemp challenged. Kristen stayed silent but under the street lights Kemp could actually see tears streaming down her face. "Now, we're done."

 _You've got enough pain for both of us_  
 _I've got all these things I'm focused on_  
 ** _You treat all the rules like you're the queen_**  
 _But you and I are few and far between_

Kristen's heart was racing. Why? Why did she do that? All of that. Slapping Kemp. Cheating on Dempsey. Her entire falling out with Dylan. Why didn't she reach out to her father and defend him to her mother. Why didn't she actually tell her mother she loved her and was grateful instead of shrugging her off to spend time with her friends. She was a while away from home, and she wasn't ready to go yet. Instead she walked. And cried - silently ofcourse. Thank god her Celine sunglasses were always in her bag. She thought, and listened to the entire Pure Heroine album by Lorde as she sat in the Washington Square park. She forgot how good it was. She watched the people in the park at night and wondered what they had going on. Why they wandered out at this time. What they needed to get off of their mind. She admired the couples. Whatever they had going on in their relationship they pushed through. They didn't let their parents, and the fear of becoming their parents fuck them up. Kristen groaned and took out her phone, scanning the park for the best - and cheapest, spot to order an Uber before one couple caught her attention. A red haired girl and a brunette, kissing. No, full on making out. Kristen recognized them anywhere. The sun was only setting but dammit her iPhone X camera would not disappoint.

* * *

 _in out_

 **LOCKER ROOM TALK | GIRLS ROOM TALK**

 **AGRICULTURE | MANUFACTURED LOVE**

 **AH-LIVIA | KUH-LAIRE (OFFICIALLY)**

* * *

 _ **Let me know who you wanna see more of, or what story-lines you wanna see more explored I am open to a lot but I constantly draw blanks which is why I take so long to update this story.**_


	26. Galla Girls The Cloud

ℂℍ𝔸ℙ𝕋𝔼ℝ 𝟚𝟞: 𝔾𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕒 𝔾𝕚𝕣𝕝𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 ℂ𝕝𝕠𝕦𝕕

"𝙺𝚒𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚞𝚙."

\- Melanie Martinez, 'Sippy Cup' (2015)

* * *

 **23 November, 2017**

 **10:00 AM**

 **MARVIL ESTATE**

Dylan Marvil groaned as she rolled around in her bed. She pushed her bushel of red hair out of her face and listened as the camera crew and production of 'Marvilous Marvils' get ready for the day. Ofcourse, Dylan wanted to skip out on filming. And ofcourse she couldn't. This was as close to footage of Kylie Jenner, getting ready for the 'Met Gala' that Bravo TV and Westchester could get to and they wouldn't let Dylan slip through the cracks on this. Not that she ever could. Within seconds, the producers were knocking on her locked door threatening to force her out. _Thank god_ Layne left in the middle of the night. The crew was starting to suspect that Layne was more than a 'best friend' and she couldn't handle the pressure they'd create to pull her out of the closet for good ratings. The only closet being mentioned would be the one holding Dylan's classic Alexander McQueen. "I can hear you." Dylan yelled from inside her bedroom. She quickly wiped the coal out of her eyes, pulled her messy hair into a messy pony and applied a single coat of 'Pillowtalk' by Charlotte Tilbury. Her lips but _better._ "I'm ready! Jesus!"

"We need you in the salon with your sisters." Lindsay Bonsall, one of the many Bravo TV producers that made herself at home always at the Marvil house. She was one of the few that started with the show so at times, Lindsay did feel like another sister. One with patchier freckles and flatter hair, lips and everything else that made the Marvils, 'Marvilous'. Lindsay kept a few of Dylan's secrets over the years. She kept Dylan's secret flings and conversations with the old Pretty Committee off screens. She snuck a few files over to Dylan to watch and approve if she thought Dylan wouldn't like them airing. Lindsay was the only one Dylan sucked up her pride for. That's probably why they sent Lindsay to come get her. The more attention the show wanted to bring her to transition to her spin-off was getting old especially with her friendship issues and what she had with Layne. "Come on Dyl. They need the footage and Brian has been bitching about you for an hour."

"What?" Dylan rose her eyebrow. Brian was her mothers manager and publicist. He wanted to do the same for her and pitched her the spin-off idea to begin with. He buttered her up with a dinner and a Birkin bag. "Brian loves me?" She thought.

"Which is why he's bored to death with Jamie and Ryan." Lindsay let out a slight laugh and Dylan grabbed her royal blue Versace robe and draped it over her small frame as Lindsay walked with her.

"Well thanks for not coming with the cameras. I'm not even ready for all of that right now if I'm honest." Dylan sighed slightly. She had a million things going on in her head and someone she needed to talk to. Claire didn't feel like an option. Kristen hated her. Kemp hated her. Though, she did have this feeling that Kemp and Kristen weren't a thing. "Linds, you still have Kemp's number?" Lindsay was there to keep one of Dylan's best kept secrets which was Kemp Hurley. She kept everything about Kemp and Dylan's relationship on the low and made sure Kristen didn't even have a clue about it before a few months ago. "I deleted it."

"I told you not to." Lindsay teased before pulling out her business cellphone. "I can text him for you. In case Kristen is around."

"I-" Dylan didn't think Kristen was an issue. Based on how the two barely looked at one another in school anymore. However, Dylan also didn't want to point that out since she didn't want a conversation with Kemp to be sexual. She knew deep down they had an actual friendship. He knew things about her that even Kristen didn't. She knew things about him that he wouldn't dare tell Kristen. And even though it sounded harsh - she wouldn't dare tell anyone else she was catching deep feelings for Layne Abeley. "Ask him to meet me in 'our place'. Around ... when do I have to start makeup for tonight?"

"Five." Lindsay answered, after checking her phones calender. Which was really filled with all things 'Marvil'.

"Tell him to come by four. And cover for me with everyone when he comes." Dylan requested. "'If he comes."

* * *

 **23 November, 2017**

 **10:15 AM**

 **HURLEY ESTATE**

It was the day of the 'Winter Gala'. Kemp no longer cared. Part of him thought that it would be nostalgic. And actually ... _romantic_. It was Thanksgiving for Christsake and until a few days ago Kristen Gregory was the number one thing he was thankful for. He didn't even need dreams when she was around and now he had nothing. He almost texted her. _Almost._ Now what was he to do? He wasn't exactly needed. His friends had their dates. His parents were currently in Germany. _He bought a Maison Margiela for nothing_. Kemp reached for his iPhone and clicked on the thread containing his group message with his friends.

 **SUPER SMA$H BROTHERS**

 **Me:** _Pregame at Casa de Kemp?_

 ** _Derrington Block:_** _hell no._

 ** _Derrington Block:_** _mass's mom is gonna be at the gala and i'll be damned if i give the wicked witch a reason to cock Block._

 **Me:** _Pussy_

 ** _Derrington Block:_** _That's the motive._

 **Joshua Notz:** _Yah. Can Claire Come?_

 **Plov:** _U and Cam playing girl swap again?_

 **Joshua Notz:** 😐

 **Joshua Notz:** _Not Like That._

 **Joshua Notz:** _Just Told Her She Could Hang-Out With Me Before The Gala._

 **Me:** _Fine._ _Plov?_

 **Plov:** _Olivia ..._

 **Me:** _Is this a name game?_

 **Me:** Pussy! pussy. bo-pussy, banana fanna fo-fussyy. fee fi mo-mussy, pussy!

 **Plov:** hater!hater. bo-bater, banana fanna fo-fater. fee fi mo-mater, HATING ASS BITCH!

 **Joshua Notz:** _Come on man, this was you like ... last week._

 **Plov:** _Where's Derrick?_

 **Me:** _Sucking Massie's tit._

 ** _Derrington Block:_** _Is that an insult?_

 **Me:** _Just come with Liv. Don't wanna be in a 3-way with J and Claire._

 **Joshua Notz:** _Don't act like that isn't your thing!_

Kemp let out a light chuckle at his text messages with the boys and figured he should shower and start passing time before the gala. He wasn't in a rush but he knew everyone else in Westchester would be crawling up the asses of every hair stylist, makeup artist and photographer in town. Before he could respond to Josh's clear reference of the time he had a threesome with Derrick and Dylan, the red haired girl in question was mentioned. Via a text message from Dylan's producer Lindsay.

 **Jake from statefarm:** D wants to meet you at 'your place' around 4. No later.

'Their place' was actually an old tree that was behind the Marvil home. It wasn't apart of the estate and was actually right at the edge of where Merri Lee Marvil's property ended which meant the crew couldn't film there. It was Dylan's quiet place she shared with Kemp. Somewhere they had 'pillow talk' before her the hours where her bedroom was a safe zone. Man, they talked about everything there. He knew very well that when she wanted to meet him there instead of her bedroom, a hotel or the pool then it meant she had things she wanted to get off her chest - and not a bra. Recently he had been thinking about Dylan. More so their talks then anything. His rift with Kristen was defiantly due to communication and the more he thought about it, the more he resented Kristen for not being more like Dylan in that department. They had an unusual connection when they needed to talk and Kristen was a brick wall.

 **Me:** Fuck that bitch.

* * *

 **23 November, 2017**

 **11:30 AM**

 **FISHER ESTATE**

Cam unzipped the dress bag for his suit and looked over the Moschino creation. Cam had been telling anyone who cared that he wouldn't be at the Gala but thankfully his older brother Harris didn't listen. Thankfully he let him piggy back off of the theme Harris picked for the entire family. Derived from 'District Five', the Fisher men would be sporting Moschino's 'Thunder' collection while their mother was wearing Christopher Kane's metallic pink lightening bolt dress. Something that wasn't too 'showy' as their mother said. "These are actually pretty cool." Cam grinned, glancing at his older brother for a moment. He didn't judge him through any of this. And Cam had been doing some pretty questionable things lately. "Alicia's wearing red." Cam blurted as he glanced over at the suit that had red pants. Why was that his first thought?

"Okay?" Harris rose his eyebrow. He wanted to have his brothers back through everything he was dealing with but he was genuinely confused by it all. "Were you planning on matching Alicia? What's going on with you two anyway?"

"I-" Cam took a deep breath. "Man I fucked up." He expressed. "Alicia's the only person that seems to get me right now and she's not a bad person." Cam pleaded. He watched his brother who in turn just watched him. Harris didn't make a comment so Cam kept talking. "I don't really know what's up with us. We've hung out. Not only sex stuff but still, I miss C."

"You miss Claire?" Harris repeated, sitting on his brothers bed, glancing around his old bedroom as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. How he could try and help Cam. "So, you wanna be with her? Not Alicia."

"Ofcourse I want to be with Claire." Cam nodded, pushing his dark hair out of his face. "It's not as simple as that though. I want Claire and I to be like how we were before all of this bullshit. I know it's my fault but it'll never be the same." These last few months were probably hell for Claire. Cam had broken her heart in more ways then one. He slipped up and was far from nice to her. He stomped on her feelings and after sending roses to Alicia he knew Claire must feel differently towards him. "Things will never be the same."

"They won't." Harris said bluntly. There was no getting around it. Cam had done one wrong thing after the next and even if Claire was insane enough to see past Cam's mistakes and give him another chance- everything he had done would fester in the back of her mind and feed her insecurities. "But if you aren't into Alicia you can't keep pretending. You're going to end up burning another bridge with the only person that seems to get you."

"She's my way to get over Claire." Cam explained. Alicia was the only other girl he had ever been deeply attracted to aside from Claire Lyons', his long term girlfriend. Cam had only had sex with one girl - Alicia Rivera, he wasn't exactly ready to 'get around' and distract himself in a way that his old friends like Kemp and Derrick would suggest to him. "I really do like being around her. Maybe it's just because I'm lonely but it isn't _all sexual."_

"It's all a mistake though. Unless you're ready to be with another girl without having feelings with Claire you can't entertain any of this. Especially not with Alicia. You're making a sticky situation stickier."

"Things do get sticky when I'm around Leesh." Cam chuckled wiggling his eyebrows before Harris nearly pushed him off of his bed.

"Seriously though. Weren't you just out with another girl like a week ago? Did you call her?"

"No?" _Why would I?_ Cam thought as his mind went back to his 'date' with Kori Gedman. Kori was hot and all, but she was never his type. She was never any guys type - it seemed like. What ever guy liked the tall, slender, athletic blonde type went for Kristen Gregory the obvious 'premium' version of Kori. She had zero personality like most of the Westchester girls only she wasn't as hot as the majority. Atleast she still put out after his public love fest with Claire and her kid brother Todd.

"This guy you seem to be becoming, mom didn't raise you like this." Harris stood up and grabbed the suit with the red pants for himself as he turned to face his brother. "Playing these games with girls doesn't make you cool man. It's the opposite and I don't know what you're over compensating for, but I hope you grow out of this phase Cam 'cause you're better than all of this."

"And you think you're better than me?"

"Okay, when did I say that?" Harris arched his eyebrow.

"You're not better than me," Cam stood, getting defensive. "I remember all those stories you traded with Derrick and fucking Andy about your conquests and girls you tricked into doing who knows what." Cam crossed his arms facing his older brother. Everyone had done worse. He wasn't the first guy he knew to cheat on his girlfriend. He wasn't the first guy he knew to hook up with a girl his friend liked. How many of them hooked up with Dylan Marvil and bragged about it to Plovert. They weren't saints. "Why is everyone making me out to be Satan or something."

"I'm not Cam!" Harris watched the younger male. "I've done more than you. I know more than you about this stuff. I'm telling you from experience that it's not cool. I've bounced around and had really nice girls who's lives I fucked up and dealing with it isn't fun. I know the difference between fucking around and having a girl that I genuinely love and I know what it's like to loose her and I'm trying to talk some sense it to you."

"Who did you genuinely love?" Cam asked dryly. "Olivia?" Harris tensed up and Cam realized he had the upper hand. He watched how different Harris had been since his breakup with Olivia Ryan but he couldn't help himself. "Well I hear she's with Plovert and I thought you two were friends." Harris gulped after Cam's statement. He didn't hide that Cam's comment stung.

"Plovert is a good guy." Harris said through his teeth. It hurt but it was true. Harris had no idea about Plovert and Olivia and even though Cam blurted it out of spite he was somewhat thankful that he knew before seeing the two of them at the Gala later on that night. "Olivia deserves to be happy. So do Claire, and Alicia, and you." Harris said with a straight face. "You're being self distructive as fuck. Haven't you lost enough people already?" Harris asked Cam who stayed silent. "Mom wants us all dressed by seven." Harris said simply and walked out of the door.

* * *

 **23 November, 2017**

 **11:42 AM**

 **Massie Block's Bedroom**

Massie stared at the editing page of her blog. She had been fighting for days with what to write. What her Thanksgivings Day 'ins' and 'outs' were. Everyone was dying to know what Massie Block was thankful for. The girl seemed to have everything and this year of her life since moving back to America had been a whirlwind. She lost a lot of friends (Alicia, Dylan and Claire), gained a few better ones, (Olivia and Skye) she upgraded her love life and now her relationship with her mother was in complete shambles. After shopping with the girls (and Kuh-laire) and looking at the gown she finally chose for the gala she had a genius idea that was sure to make her mother happy as well as contribute to the daring fashion status that Massie was trying to build starting with her first high society event back in the states.

"Massie." Kendra peeked into her daughters room. Massie's mother's tone was calm. Much like it was when they lived in the UK. The last few weeks Massie had been really trying to build things back with her mother. She only stayed out during the weekend and planned a few things to do with just her and Kendra. She even went out _once_ with her mother, Judi and Kuh-laire and only threw subliminal shade. "Athena is here. She wants us to look at hair and makeup charts for the night. Massie stood from her bed and gently grabbed Bean, her black pug, from her mothers arms and smiled as she followed her mother to the foyer. Bean loved Massie again. Everything was getting back to normal.

"I'll be right down." Massie assured her mother as she slipped out of her bed and slid on a pair of Fashion Nova biker shorts under Derrick's Dalton t-shirt she had acquired sometime in their relationship. Massie waltzed down the rose gold spiral staircase in the Block families estate and smelled the breakfast being prepared. Her mother hired a chef when they moved back to Westchester but it had been rare for the family to eat together. When Massie walked past the kitchen she smiled and greeted Yuki, the Japanese chef the family hired straight out of culinary school, only had a set schedule and got paid thousands just to make separate meals every once in a while. Derrick Harrington was still Massie's favorite Westchester chef. Massie smiled more to herself than anything when she saw Kendra and Athena on the patio, sipping their champagne and looking over a portfolio of charts.

"There she is." Kendra's stylist Athena sounded happy to see her. They had known eachother for years and Athena even traveled to the UK for her mother. Massie always had the impression that she didn't like her since Massie always turned down Athena's offers to style her during a few very big events. Massie's mother was amazing and well known in Westchester and London. But, Massie was the young, new socialite. Even for Kendra's first society event since being back, Massie dressed her and Athena had the job of picking her nail polish color. "Your mother was just showing me your fashion magazine for your school. You're thinking of being a stylist?"

"Yeah a stylist or fashion journalist." Massie spoke. "I got invited to fashion week next year to do an article."

"Massie you never told me that!" Kendra practically yelled in excitement. It was going to be one of the first things Massie told her mother since they were on the right track. But she was so into everything with her blogs, their gala looks and some other things she was keeping private. I'm so proud of you!"

"You sure it's for the actual high fashion week. Margiela, Chanel, Moschino...?" Athena asked. Who did she think she was to undermine Massie infront of Kendra. Especially since Kendra just sounded so proud.

"It doesn't matter." The older woman smiled. "At seventeen, it's still an honor."

"Well it was Kat Collins' from the website 'WhoWhatWear' that wants to interview me. She gave me passes to a few good shows." Massie gushed. A thirty year old stylist was jealous of her. And her mother was actually defending her. She pulled up the email and smirked slightly. "I have blogger passes to Tadashi Shoji, Jeremy Scott, Kate Spade, Jason Wu, Phillip Plein, Gemma Hoi, The Blonds, LaQuan Smith, and Irina Vitjaz. It seems like it'll be a pretty good season for me. Are you going to any of those shows?"

"Well she's always had amazing styke. Massie chose this gorgeous yellow gown by Alexander McQueen. And we're both wearing these amazing headpieces. William has a suit from the London collection that same year." Kendra seemed to be actually gushing about Massie's fashion choices. Her mother always said she loved Massie's sense of style but she never took it seriously. How could a woman who pays her personal stylist tens of thousands of dollars not see the potential in her daughters fashion career? "The beekeeper collection from a few years back."

"Sarah Burton's mother hood collection." Athena, the thirty something woman with ash blonde hair rose her glass to Massie who froze slightly, forcing a light laugh at the connection Athena made.

"That's the one. It spoke to me I guess." Massie took the free seat between the woman and looked over the charts that had been provided. "Truthfully, I don't think anyone else would've made the connection to use outfits based around bees for agriculture. And the collection had so many good pantsuits that would look amazing on my mom. We talked about matching." Massie smiled sweetly at her mother. After Massie chose her dress, she did see the rest of the collection and saw her mother fawning over the other pieces. Showing her mother the suits was her olive branch. She was offering her mother a chance to spend more time together, just the two of them which was something she caught Kendra hinting at when they were with Judi and Judi's daughter who also had matching outfits. It had been fun.

"I'm actually still choosing between two." Kendra smirked and Massie reached for a champagne glass, filling it with _only_ orange juice.

"I think the black one with the pants and the peplum jacket goes best with my dress without looking too doublemint twinsie." Massie stated as she sipped from her glass. "We should both wear braids or buns." Massie added as she looked through a few hairstyles in the portfolio Athena provided. "Just something flat at the top so the headpieces don't look awkward."

"Well I know your mother would want more of a similar makeup look, what are you thinking, Massie." Athena spoke almost through her teeth.

"I think she should do a very simple face. Long lashes, feather brows and like only Rihanna's Trophy Wife highlighter. I want free brows too and maybe an Avant Garde yellow and black cut crease." Massie described. "Nude glossy lips for me."

* * *

 **23 November, 2017**

 **12 AM**

 **Riviera Bakehouse**

Claire walked after her brother into the Riviera Bakehouse, one of the sponsors for the Winter Gala. Todd, Claire's younger brother and the newest host grinned as he stated his name at the front desk. Upon many responsibilities given to Todd for the event, he had to confirm all of the baked goods that were being sent over to the CAET (Center For Automotive Education And Training) where the gala was being held. Up until this point, Claire always thought that an event as big as the Winter gala was run by the suits. They let the high school kids pick the theme just to make it seem like it was 'for the kids' and to get a grasp on some creativity. However, after seeing everything Todd had done to make the event what it was she knew she was mistaken. She looked around the room and gasped when she saw the treats. "Is this the main cake?"

"She's beautiful, right?" Todd grinned with wide eyes as he looked up at the 2 foot tall cake meant to resemble Katniss' wedding dress from the movie. Todd came up with this? "Julissa thought it would be cool, she saw one online somewhere." Juilissa Hotz was Todd's old friend, and Josh's younger sister. They had their fair share of drama so Claire was happy Todd was reconnecting with his old friends.

"Ah," Claire giggled slightly. "Juilissa has good taste."

"Right about that." The brunette girl spoke from behind them and Claire heard her brother scoff followed by a chuckle.

"I told you I didn't need you to come with me, Ju." Todd shook his head slightly.

"Well Claire thinks I have good taste." She bat her long lashes and smirked. The girl was only 14 and she was gorgeous as hell. Similar to Alicia but slimmer and less curvy. "My brother drove me."

"Josh is here?" Claire asked and actually smiled. She had known Josh Hotz since forever but she only recently was getting to know him and build her own friendship outside of him being Cam's friend, and Alicia's (ex) boyfriend. Claire exited the room and saw Josh sitting in the lobby of the bakery, eating a brownie Juilissa probably bribed him with. Before she could speak, his voice filled the room first.

"C." Josh was wearing sweats and a v neck t-shirt. He was usually more 'put together' and she could tell he knew it since when he saw her he tried straightening his clothing. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah. Todd needed a ride so.." Claire sat next to Josh and shrugged.

"I'm pretty much Julez Uber driver until she gets her licence. Or until I go off to college." Josh chuckled. Claire thought it was sweet how he looked out for his younger sister. Josh always seemed like a nice guy growing up. Not with the player, douche vibe that Derrick, Kemp and even Plovert gave off

"So you're taking her to the gala?" Claire asked.

"Oh hell no. I wanna get wasted and I can't worry about my kid sister." _Typical._ "She's taking the Hotz car with my parents and I'm getting a real Uber." Josh explained.

"Well atleast you aren't planning of getting wasted then going home." Claire said in a soft voice. "That shits no joke." Claire rubbed her lips together as she sat back in the seat next to Josh.

"Yeah what was that about anyway?" Josh blurted, facing Claire. "Your DUI from September." He clarified. Claire ofcourse was referring to when she drove drunk from Kemp's party but it wasn't technically the topic of discussion. "It just doesn't seem like _you._ I always wanted to ask but Cam and Alicia ofcourse weren't any help during that time."

"Well I -" Claire started and took a deep sigh. It had been a while since she spoke about it. She never actually talked about it after giving her mother minimum details, her brother the full story and Cam the emotional break down after their breakup. Now she was level headed enough to explain why she did something so stupid and unlike herself. "I'll tell you if you give me a piece of your brownie."

"Ugh!" Josh groaned playfully and smiled slightly as he broke his brownie in half. "It better be good because this thing got me out of bed and in public looking like shit."

"You wake up like this?" Claire asked with a grin as she took the brownie from him and smirked. Josh looked less like himself. But it wasn't a bad thing since he was still gorgeous. He was still tan, his sweatpants were still designer and he still smelled like mint. "Tragic." She added jokingly with a shrug.

"Oh you're fucking shady." Josh grinned. "I opened up the conversation for you to tell me how hot I am."

"That's fucking shady." Claire laughed.

"Like taking my brownie without giving up the goods?" Josh winked.

"Well it's not as interesting as Josh Hotz wearing sweatpants." Claire grinned. "Honestly, that night ... I thought I was ready." Claire admitted. "I mean, I was ready to try and not hold him back from anything. And try and be a fun, hot girl like I thought he wanted. I knew our time was up if I didn't do anything sooner or later."

"You're talking about your virginity?" Josh asked. It wasn't a conversation to be had in a middle of a bake shop. Josh never thought he'd have the conversation with Claire but he did know Cam's side of the story so it didn't hurt to hear hers. "So you kinda knew it would end?"

"Did he say he was getting tired of waiting?" Claire asked curiously based on Josh's statement.

"Not to me." Josh stated. He had a feeling that during that time, Cam was opening up to the others about a lot and leaving Josh in the dark. He wouldn't be the one to talk to if Cam was tired of waiting on Claire to have sex with him anyway. Josh was a hopeless romantic like he thought Cam was. He honestly could've waited as long as Alicia needed. Apart of him thought that was a problem. "Honestly, he just wanted to keep up with the guys. We talk alot of shit. We all kinda teased him but none of us actually cared about if you two were having sex but I guess he felt like he was missing out." Josh said. "I don't think it had anything to do with you or Alicia which is messed up."

"I just could tell, you know?"

"No." Josh shrugged and took a bite of his brownie.

"You didn't know Alicia wasn't happy?"

"You know more than anyone how that girl is. She's all about an image. I was happy. We were kinda distant but we were busy. I had football and she had dance. We had lives outside of eachother but I wasn't thinking about cheating. I didn't think she was either." Josh explained.

"I never thought Cam would cheat on me." Josh was the only person that Claire could talk to that got it. Actually got it. He found out about Cam and Alicia when she did. "I thought he'd break up with me around that time and he did. He told me it was because he felt guilty and didn't know how to tell me but he's with her now." Claire shook her head and looked over at Josh. He looked visibly annoyed at her last statement so she knew she wasn't alone. "He broke up with me so that I didn't get in the way of him being with her."

"He's such a noble guy." Josh scoffed with a laugh. "Atleast he had the decency."

"Are you kidding? I stan a muli-tasking queen." Claire joked referring to the fact that Alicia was most likely screwing Josh and Cam. When Josh burst into laughter she figured she'd might as well ask. "Was she really multi-tasking though?"

"We were in a dry spell." Josh said honestly. "I'm told that when we finally had sex, she stopped sleeping with him. I guess until the last time, I mean."

"The last time?"

"Well we hooked up when we were together, obviously. And before Abeley's party - actually. But after we broke up we did one last time."

"For closure or make-up sex?"

"Neither." Josh shrugged. He didn't know why he had sex with Alicia during her fathers fishing trip but he knew it was a mistake. "It felt more like venting. We never made up and I got my closure when I saw how happy she was to get flowers from Cam."

"You know they'll probably debut at the gala."

"Alicia's self esteem needs that." Josh rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Well I'm no second place dancer at BADS or anything," Claire joked. "But my self esteem might need a dance tonight."

* * *

 **23 November, 2017**

 **1:30 PM**

 **Harrington Estate**

Derrick sat back and watched Jake Paul's latest update as he smoked his blunt in his bedroom waiting on Massie's latest update on her mothers current mood. Derrick couldn't care less about the winter gala, he was counting down the days until his trip with Massie and Christmas break was taking too long for him. He took a long drag of his blunt before nearly jumping out of his skin after hearing the loud **boom** that was his older sister, Sammi entering his bedroom.

"Sup bitch!" The blonde haired girl burst into her younger brothers bedroom and pounced on his bed, taking his blunt from his mouth.

"What the fuck, Sam!" Derrick shoved his sister slightly and coughed. It had been a few weeks but Derrick felt like it was forever. He and his older sister had the typical relationship that older sisters and younger brothers had. So he couldn't admit he'd miss the hell out of her when she leaves and goes back to college. "Why's your hair like that at the top?" Derrick pointed at his sisters roots. Like Derrick, Sammie had naturally dirty blonde hair. But now the blonde parts were nearly white and the roots were nearly black.

"It's balayage, you ass." Sammie hit Derrick's arm. "And it's fucking punk rock."

"You live in the suburbs. Punk rock for us is getting the spicy Chipotle sauce you poser." Derrick joked and took back his blunt. "You ready for tonight?"

"Ofcourse." Sammie faced her younger brother. "My Cavalli is in moms dressing room and it's fucking legendary."

"That's punk rock as fuck." Derrick teased.

"Shut up." Sammie rolled her eyes. "You ready?"

"Ready for it to be over." Derrick explained. "It's just another party."

"It's the party of the year D." Sammie tried to remind her brother. "That and Merri Lee's New Years party which is only entertaining if Dylan's drunk."

"You know she'll be drunk." Derrick chuckled.

"And I'll definitely be back for that." Sammie laughed.

"Damn I can't believe I really dated her."

"Dated is a strong word baby brother." Sammie blew out smoke and passed the blunt back over to Derrick. "All you did was call dibs on her. Same with Skye." Derrick knew the only two relationships he had been in before Massie were barely relationships. He was constantly reminded of it when he thought about him and Massie. She didn't even deserve to be in a category with them.

"Well Massie's different." Derrick insisted.

"I know. I can tell by how you look at her." Sammie stated. "I know you better than anyone. You and Massie are literally perfect for eachother."

* * *

 **23 November, 2017**

 **7:17 PM**

 **Ryan Estate**

"Becca stop fucking moving!" Olivia rolled her eyes as she tried to apply her older sister Becca's false lashes. Dua Lipa's 'New Rules' was playing in the background and Olivia was somehow roped into doing the makeup for all of the DSL Daters as well as her own. Ofcourse, she'd rather have the paper day that Massie suggested but she didn't want to tag along with Kendra, Judi and Kuh-laire. Kristen opted out so it was only right. Olivia thought about herself this time last year. She attended the party with Coral and Kori and got wasted. The girls had an amazing time together but this year felt different. She had genuine friends. And she had Plovert. She didn't exactly know what they were but after Claire's statement when they went dress shopping weeks ago, Olivia was trying to figure out how to ask.

"I can't help it!" The blonde groaned. "Come on tell me!" Olivia's older sister pleaded. "Are you or aren't you dating Plovert?" Olivia had an early date with Plovert where he treated her to brunch and actually hungout with her while she got her mani-pedi done. Olivia had been meaning to get the truth from Plovert. What did he want? Where did he see things going with them?

"I didn't ask." Olivia admitted, biting her ombre lip before mentally cursing herself. She had finally got it perfect. "I just really like us right now. I don't wanna make things weird."

"Yeah?"

"Are you hooking up with him?" Becca asked bluntly and Olivia blushed.

"Uhm, that's personal."

"So, yeah?" Becca teased.

"No." Olivia answered. "We make-out. We spend time together and yeah we did ... some stuff but it hasn't gone that far." Olivia explained. "We're enjoying eachothers company."

"Well you aren't enjoying it enough." Becca bat her mink eyelashes.

"Stop!" Olivia blushed. "It took me like, four months to hookup with Harris." Olivia pointed out to her sister but ofcourse things with her and Harris were different.

"He was your first though. Duh you waited ..."

"Just because I did it already doesn't mean I'm gonna rush and do it again." Olivia spoke as she looked over the glitter on her Valentino gown for the evening. "I loved Harris. And we were special. I can't just jump into bed with just anyone now." Olivia spoke. "He texted me."

"Harris? And said what?"

"That he was in town and that he can't wait to see me."

"But, you're going with Plovert?"

"Not technically." The blonde spoke, tucking her spare strands out of her face. "We're hanging out there but he isn't my date. And I do wanna see Harris. We ended on good terms."

"But you're starting something new with Chris. You don't wanna make things complicated."

* * *

 **23 November, 2017**

 **8:25 PM**

 **Center For Automotive Education And Training**

Layne Abeley walked the red carpet of the Winter Gala: But First, We Feast linking her arms with Claire Lyons. Layne was wearing a blonde, green and blue dreadlocked wig with an interesting Moshino design. There was fur, yarn and prints reminiscent of when Layne would try to make her own clothing in middle school. Layne looked authentically herself but somehow Todd found a theme where it was also possible for her to fit in, black lipstick and all. Claire on the other hand tried something a bit more traditional. In a sense. Claire's mother helped her pick an outfit that was actually comfortable. Jean Paul Gaultier never failed anyone, and Claire's version of a luxury flight attendant was turning heads all over the red carpet. She couldn't believe how many people actually showed up even though it was a major event in the small town. Claire grinned and gawked over how fabulous everyone looked since she couldn't remember the last few years being as grand. "There's the Marvil's." Claire spoke into Layne's ear. "Dylan looks great."

"Yeah, stunning." Layne's eyes immediately darted to Dylan and Claire watched her friends. She caught Dylan wink in their direction though she had a feeling it wasn't directed towards her. Claire had known Layne was interested in girls for a while and it never made her think differently of her. Layne constantly said she'd never go for any of the 'Pretty Committee' types but Claire always reminded her that it was more to the girls than meets the eye. Judging by the way Layne was looking at Dylan she was finally getting it. Or maybe Claire was just missing something. Dylan's dress looked like it had been torn apart and destroyed. In an artistic way. From her hair to her makeup and the body glitters she was wearing she literally looked wet. Like Princess Ariel emerging from the sea.

"Oh my god!" Dylan finally walked over and noticed both of them. Her eyes darted from Claire's outfit to Layne's. Then her lips. "You're makeup looks awesome." She blurted even though she was facetiming Layne as she got dressed for the event.

"You look," Layne grinned, letting her eyes really admire Dylan. She was always a beautiful girl but she looked breathtaking. "Really beautiful."

"And Claire," Dylan quickly snapped out of it. "You're outfit is amazing. Seriously you look like a hot, high fashion flight attendant."

"That's the point." Claire nodded and giggled nervously. She didn't mind of Dylan and Layne had feelings for one another but she didn't like the feeling of walking on eggshells around her closest friends. "So tell me, did you ever talk to Kemp?" Claire asked casually before she felt the two girls stop walking.

"You had to talk to Kemp about something?" Layne asked and faced Dylan, cocking her head to the side as she waited on a response.

"Yeah." Dylan said honestly. She didn't tell Layne she thought about reaching out to Kemp Hurley after everything but she also didn't understand the big deal. She and Kemp had some sort of friendship that made her think she could talk to him. "I asked him to come over and talk but he never showed up so..." Dylan shrugged since she was actually upset that Kemp hadn't responded.

"When are you gonna realize that _they_ aren't your friends?" Layne challenged. "They just get a kick out of how wild you get and they laugh at you." Layne walked beside the two girls who were a few inches taller than her due to their shoes. They opted on stilettos, she just wore Puma platforms.

"I'm not an idiot." Dylan defended herself. She knew what she was doing. She understood where Layne was coming from but she wasn't 'in' their circle. She didn't know the things they went through with one another and the conversations they had. "If I wanna talk to him I can."

"Whoa. No one said you can't."Layne put her hands up and Claire tried to distract herself by eating a goat cheese puff from one of the platters that the waiters were handing out. The venue was really perfect. The entire place had a dim, reddish hue over it with a flame projection that covered the room. "Just watch out for them Dylan. They're all using you for something."

"You think I'd just let Kemp use me?" Dylan scoffed. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I get that you're not used to people looking out for you but-"

"What is going on?" Claire intervened.

"What?" Both girls asked and Claire rolled her eyes.

"Theres something obviously going on with you two. I ignored it long enough but I'm not fucking dumb. I am over everyone treating me like I am though." Claire rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked deeper into the party. It was already full but there were no faces she recognized. Sure, everyone was wearing designer but it wasn't the usual blazer and Prada bag combo. Claire literally felt like she was in the movie and it was both amazing and over whelming which is what sent her back to the enterance and face to face with Alicia Riveria and her minions on the red carpet. Stunning was an understatement. Whatever happened with Alicia, loosing her friends. Loosing Josh. It didn't take away from how gorgeous she always looked. She didn't even have to try and like most girls at Dalton she made Claire feel inferior. Every curve was obvious and red was definitely her color. From her dress to her lips and her hair.

"We're dressed as the elements." Alicia grinned towards the fashion press and posed in her dress. "I'm wearing Dior. The girl on fire, like Katrina from District 12." Alicia gushed and she sounded stupid as hell. Her name is 'Katniss'! "Kori here is wearing this ... water dress and Coral is wearing a dress that looks like the woods. Fire, water and earth." Kori and Coral's outfits were more creative than Alicia gave them credit for. Sure, Alicia Riveria was the stunner but her 'friends' looked beautiful. Kori's outfit was obviously meant for the Fishing district like Dylan's but she went a completely different way. Dylan's theme was darker and Kori was wearing bright pastels and a turquoise silver dress that actually looked like it was made of water. Coral had her red hair in a large, Rapunzel style braid and her dress was earthy tones, with prints of various woodland creatures. As Alicia turned to enter the party, she paused with a smirk that was directed in Claire's direction. It made the blonde haired girls heart drop. "Hold on girls, I wanna walk in with my _boyfriend._ " Claire cut her eyes to the next person coming up the pathway and sure enough it was the Fishers. However, it was Cam Fisher who got Claire's attention. His entire suit was made of lightening prints and his usually messy beard was sculpted in a similar fashion as Seneca Crane's. Which meant Cam was probably going to shave it off soon. His facial hair grew like wildfire. He always said it was the one thing he had that Derrick didn't.

"Wait," Kori's face dropped as she watched Cam walk directly to Alicia. It was like a trainwreck. Claire couldn't look away from seeing the man she was inlove with be all over her ex-best friend. "Your new guy is Cam Fisher. The Cam Fisher I went on a date with?"

"The Cam Fisher I had sex with." Alicia 'corrected' and winked at Claire as Cam's arms snaked around her waist. Claire tried to turn on her feet quickly but the group blocked the entrance/exit and she didn't want to be inside the event with them. "Babe!" Alicia said tauntingly. "You ruined your beard." Alicia said in a baby voice, pouting.

"Fuck it." Cam shrugged and checked Alicia out. Claire didn't know if he ever checked her out like that. He thought Claire was pretty. But Alicia was walking sex. "This shit grows like wild fire." Cam stroked his beard. "I'll cut it all off tomorrow and start over." He explained. "You were right about this dress. You look hot as fuck."

"Duh, I'm the girl on fire."

"And I'm the girl who wants to puke." Claire had never been so happy to see Olivia in her life. She stood between Cam and Alicia and practically pushed them out of the way to make room for herself and Plovert. Claire couldn't put her finger on what their theme was, but they both looked amazing. Plovert and Olivia's outfits complimented one anothers without being obnoxious. Olivia's dress was sheer. Very sheer. But she had the body for it. And the dress itself was classy. It had a long cape and various stars and moon prints that were also mimicked on her Kate Spade bag. Plovert's suit was light gray - that looked nice with Olivia's sheer black and his necklaces had moon and star pendants that connected his style choice with Olivia's.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be?" Alicia asked.

"A girl with standards. Something that may be foreign to you, Ms. Rivers." Olivia stated and Plovert chuckled. Claire tried to hide her amusement but Plovert didn't.

"Really? Your whole ass is out." Alicia stated.

"Thank god it's nicer than your personality." Olivia span on her heels and only turned to give Alicia a wink. Claire rubbed her lips together and watched Olivia waltz off wishing she was as confident as any of these girls but she couldn't speak. Especially when Alicia won and was hanging off of Cam's arms. Sure, this version of Cam Fisher was no prize but she was stuck on the boy she fell inlove with. Claire scanned the room for something to distract her before she felt a small hand grab her arms.

"Kuh-laire!" She heard Kristen's voice. She had hung out with the girls when they went dress shopping but she didn't think she was back 'in'. Massie's recent SOTU stated otherwise. Claire looked at the tall, slender blonde and her dress. She wanted to touch it. She saw the 'vision' Massie was going for when she picked the dress but she hadn't seen Kristen actually wear it. The fabric of the Atelier Versace gown looked like actual metal and every part of Kristen was shiney and glossy like a robot. "Did you pick this out? It's awesome!" Kristen grinned. "Come on doll, let's catch up." Claire rose her eyebrow before realizing what was happening. Olivia was at the party with Plovert and Massie was most likely showing up with Derrick and since she broke up with Kemp, Kristen was the odd one out. Thank god. Claire grinned and grabbed a champagne flute from a waiter, gesturing for Kristen to do the same. Claire wouldn't mind spending her entire night with Kristen even if it's to pretend they both weren't devastatingly heartbroken. "So, how many people do we know here?" Kristen asked, she had to be asking if Kemp arrived.

"No one in particular." Claire answered, checking over her shoulders for anyone else she knew.

"Ah," Kristen nodded and it was a slight pause before the slender blonde finally spoke again. "So, Alicia and Cam actually showed up. And together." Kristen sounded impressed but one thing both girls knew about Alicia is she loved attention. Good or bad and the Winter Gala would feed her ego. If she didn't have friends, she'd grab a few pretty randoms. As long as she _looked_ like she was having fun.

"Apparently they're dating." Claire spoke through her teeth, glancing back at Alicia and Cam who were all over eachother. She wished her mood could transform to fire and burn his hands that were squeezing Alicia's butt.

"He better be careful before Josh kicks his ass again." Kristen giggled and Claire looked down at her champagne flute.

"Josh?" Was all Claire said. Earlier in the day, Claire was promised a dance by the end of the night from Joshua Hotz. He invited her to hangout before the Gala but she declined when she thought she'd be getting glammed up with Massie, her mother and Mrs. Block. Those plans fell through and arriving with Josh would've ben better than this. They playfully joked around a lot recently about the idea of dating considering that their exes cheated on them for one another. Though - Claire didn't plan on holding Josh to his words, she did wonder how he'd feel once he walked into an Calicia PDA festival. They both were together when they found out about the affair between Cam and Alicia. Typically, just like the way Claire handled everything in life she cried. It felt like Claire cried for years after hearing that Cam cheated on her. And with a 'friend' too. Josh immediately got angry and wanted to hit everyone. He got a few good ones in with Cam and even lashed out at Derrick Harrington for keeping the secret from him. It had been almost a month since it all happened but they had been in these relationships for years. These were the only relationships they had ever had, so a month wouldn't heal anything.

"Joooosssshhh." Kristen repeated in a more sing-song tone. It was the tone they used then they were thirteen just developing crushes on these boys that were now driving them crazy. "You two have been pretty cozy recently." True. Since the day everyone hungout together, and their friendship really began. It was easy to talk to Josh about everything since he knew how she felt. Honestly it would've been good for her sooner. When she rushed to be in a relationship with Remy or when she broke down and texted Cam when she saw the picture of Alicia holding the flowers he bought. Josh had moments like that too after the breakup between himself and Alicia and it was nice. They had inside jokes and casual conversations. She was even able to talk to him about her issues with Massie. And how he was rebuilding his friendship with the guys after everything. It was nice to have a _friend._

"Oh no." Claire shook her head and blushed slightly. She felt the way she always did when one of the PC girls was actually interested in what she had going on in her 'boring by comparison' life. "Josh and I are just friends."

"Well he's nice. And he's hot." Kristen pointed out. Everyone knew Josh was nice and hot. But she thought Cam was nice and hot and wasted her younger years being inlove with a liar. "Plus Alicia did say he has a huge d-"

"Stop!" Claire gasped. The room was now crowded and loud. She knew no one was listening in on their conversation but she didn't want anyone thinking she was interested in talking about Josh's 'size'. "He's seriously just my friend."

"I don't know. A while." Olivia shrugged. She looked through the rack of dresses and pulled a few. After all, they were here to shop. "I just like hanging out with Plovert. I like kissing Plovert. I don't need any other thing."

"Yeah, but what happens if another girl actually finds him to be appealing?" Claire spoke up. It wasn't her business. Infact, it was only her thinking out loud. It was just too loud.

"He and I know what's going on." Olivia snapped.

"Yeah but no other girl or guy does." Claire retorted.

"Your hot friend." Kristen added.

"Well your outfit came out really nice. Massie did amazing." Claire nodded wanting to change the subject without sitting in silence.

"Yeah she's a fashion genius. But we knew that." Kristen nodded. "I really do like Massie finally help?"

"No. My mom actually did. And Todd's girlfriend."

"Have you seen Massie?" Kristen asked looking around the room. If Massie Block had arrived, they all would know. Especially with the show-stopping dress she had lined up to wear.

"No." Claire said simply. "Wanna go back to the entrance?" Within moments Kristen was walking ahead of Massie to the entrance. Claire knew that asking for Massie was a front. Yes, Kristen definitely cared if Massie arrived. But, if she was standing at the entrance when Kemp arrived then so be it.

Massie's face was covered. Along with her mothers. They were both wearing Alexander McQueen 'beekeeper' headwear. The only way anyone could tell who they were was the man escorting them both in. Massie's father and Kendra's husband, William Block who was wearing a black Alexander McQueen suit detailed with gold embellishments of honey bees and honey combs. He only wore a black button up under it and slicked his salt + pepper hair to the side like Marlon Brando. Massie definitely had some of the most attractive parents in the entire Westchester area. Her mothers pantsuit was the same print as her fathers, only her pants were capri style with splits in the fronts. Her jacket had puffed sleeves and hugged her at the waist thanks to a belt and corset she was wearing that matched the corset and wrist cuffs that brought her outfit to life and feminized it next to her fathers more masculine ensemble. But Massie's outfit would be the talk of the town for weeks. Like Claire predicted. Massie's vision made sense now that Claire saw what her parents were wearing. Mr. and Mrs. Block were the honey bees and Massie was the sunflower. Her entire dress was yellow and had flowers attached at the sleeves as well as every pillar going down to the bottom of the gown. She wore a harness over the top of the dress that was identical to the material and color of her mothers belt, corset and accessories. Massie's choker was identical to Mrs. Block's aside from color as well as their matching shoes. Kendra wore black. Massie wore yellow. And Claire was blown away.

 **9:30 PM**

Olivia's arms were around Plovert as they danced to 'Unforgettable' by French Montana. They were engaging in a little more PDA than they both were used to but Olivia was happy about it. Atleast she knew Chris wasn't embarrassed to be into her. Shit, atleast she knew he was into her. He was holding her at her waist and even stole a few cheek kisses as they spoke with their friends. When Chris showed up to the Ryan estate to arrive with her family everything went perfectly, which she was worried about. Only because of how close her family had been to Harris Fisher, her recent ex. He was in the same friend group with her older brother Andrew and her parents adored him. Now, they adored Plovert aswell. Olivia could tell she picked a good one. "These glasses are cool." Olivia smiled, looking at the blue lensed, circular shaped sunglasses that he was wearing.

"They're prescription." Plovert gave Olivia a dorky grin which made her laugh. Damn he was attractive without trying and wasn't too cool to actually smile like his friends. "I don't know why I thought that would sound cool."

"I don't know why either." Olivia teased, giggling and rubbing her lips together out of habit. "Fuck."

"What?"

"I messed up my ombre." It had only been a few weeks but Plovert was already picking up on makeup terminology. He even watched makeup tutorials with her. She swears she'll watch sports with him though he seems to rather watch them with his friends. Thank god.

"I was gonna do that anyway." Chris smirked and kissed Olivia's lip gently.

"Now, that was smooth." Olivia grinned.

"Ofcourse it was." Plovert smirked, wiggling his eyebrows and kissing her cheek. Olivia felt like someone was watching her and when she turned around there was Harris. There was also a semi-drunk Kristen all over Olivia's brother Andrew but first things first. When Harris caught Olivia's eyes, she hoped he'd just walk away. They still kept in contact. Not romantically, but they were friendly up until the point where Olivia realized she wanted to start things with Plovert. Then she just stopped calling. Instead of walking away, Harris Fisher walked closer.

"Liv." Harris grinned. "Plovert." He was wearing a suit similar to the one Olivia and Plovert saw Cam wearing. Only his had red pants. Typically at the winter gala, the families or couples matched eachother and since both Fisher brothers _seemed_ to be single. It was obvious they arrived together. Although Olivia had spoken to Harris as recent as a few weeks ago she hadn't seen him since they dated. It was different to see him and not be in a relationship and she thought it would be easier.

"You two need to talk?" Plovert asked respectfully, looking more towards Olivia then Harris.

"Nah man." Harris answered. He seemed to be putting two and two together when Olivia didn't tense up or move away from Plovert upon arrival. Maybe Cam was right. "I just wanted to say hi. We uhm, haven't spoken in a while."

"Yeah." Olivia nodded with a light smile. Harris was always a good guy. He never seemed like the type to cause a scene so she was happy he didn't. "It's nice to see you though." Olivia didn't know if she should hug him or not. It just seemed weird that the last time she saw him, things were so different.

"You too Liv." Harris nodded. "And good seeing you, Plovert." He slowly walked away. Olivia let out a sigh if relief. It was awkward but it didn't last long. Thank god for that.

"You could've talked to him if you wanted."

"I wanted to stay here with you." Olivia answered honestly.

 **11:00 PM**

 _I get it how I live it_  
 _I live it how I get it_  
 _Count the mothafuckin' digits_  
 _I pull up with a lemon_  
 _Not 'cause she ain't livin'_

"And this here ain't a scrimmage! Mothafucka, we ain't finished!" The group of teenage girls in haute couture dresses screamed the lyrics of Rihanna's song with Pharell Wiliams, 'Lemon' at the top of their lungs, bouncing around like the lyrics of the song intended and moving their hips to the music. Various designer fabrics seemed to twirl in circles as the girls forgot where they were and only wanted to have fun. Charlie Deery, a DSL dater and a supposed tech wiz-kid looked straight out of District 3. She wore a bodysuit covered in pendants that looked like computer chips, under a gown that had snake prints that Massie thought would've been more appropriate for Allie A. based on Skye's stories about the girls. Charlie - Skye's second favorite, also showed up with _another_ round of shots that Massie had to pretend to take. "Shots bitches!"

"None for me." Massie waved off, trying not to make it obvious.

"Come on Massie!" Skye said excitedly, tugging at Massie's arm. "Live a little."

"My moms still here." Massie pointed out. Most adults were around but the teenagers figured out ways around their parents and adult supervision before they all left and the kids could have real fun. "I don't want to give her a reason to change her mind about my trip with Derrick." Sure, it was true, but it wasn't the reason Massie was avoiding shots.

"Oh my god!" Olivia walked over to the group and Massie silently thanked got that she didn't have to awkwardly change the subject.

"Liv, what's up?" Massie cleared her throat. She could feel Skye still watching her but she wasn't in the mood to constantly try and convince anyone of something when she didn't know what was going on herself.

"I was with Chris. He was all over me and Harris was like, watching us." Olivia stated. She didn't seem bothered. Just confused.

"And?" Becca Brie, Skye's best friend and Olivia's older sister stepped in. "What happened?" She asked and all the girls in the group peered over to listen. Kristen was taking shots back like nobodys business as Charlie and Skye watched in disbelief. _How embarrassing._

"He came over to us and said hello. It was weird."

"What'd Plovert do?" Skye rose her eyebrow.

"Nothing. He asked if we wanted to be alone."

"That's all?" Skye preyed.

"Yeah?"

"Have you DTR'd yet?" Becca asked.

"What?"

"Defined the relationship." Charlie answered.

"No. I just -"

"Come on Liv!" Massie shook her head. She knew that Olivia liked things going smoothly but enough was enough. Massie sat her Prada bag on the table with her headpiece, and grabbed the bottom of her dress as she waltzed over to the group of males containing Derrick, Kemp, Josh, Chris Abeley, Ezra Rosenberg and Plovert.

"Babe." Derrick smirked. He held his arms out for Massie and damn he looked good in his Armani suit. Something about the high class fabric pleased Massie's soul. His brownish orange outfit matched her without being too 'loud' which is something she liked. The pictures came out good and they both agreed they'd spend enough time with their friends at the event - especially since Massie's mother was constantly saying they spent too much time together. Now, wasn't the time. Massie moved Derrick's arms out of the way and stood infront of Plovert.

"You." She said sternly.

"Me?" Plovert asked, leaning on one of the tables, fiddling with the fire like, tissue paper centerpiece.

"Are you into my friend or not?"

"Which one?" Chris chuckled before feeling Massie's fist hit his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't play dumb!" Massie said dryly.

"It was a dumb question." Plovert shrugged. "Ofcourse I'm into her. It's obvious right?"

"Definitely obvious." Kemp chimed in.

"Uhm, shut up." Massie demanded. "Why haven't you defined the relationship?"

"Well ..." Plovert stuttered.

"Well?" Josh asked.

"She just got out of a relationship. Right?"

"Yeah." Chris Abeley answered.

"Mass, Liv and I can talk about this later."

"The conversations been started now man," Derrick added, biting his blue metallic strawberry. Everyone was interested now.

"She just got out of a relationship ..." Josh continued for Plovert.

"Isn't it too soon?" Plovert asked.

"That's up to her." Josh answered.

"Which is why her and I can talk later." Plovert looked around at the group.

"You want her to be your girlfriend?" Josh asked.

"Check yes or no." Kemp teased.

"Come on guys, see what you started Massie?" Plovert seemed to be blushing. It was adorable.

"You didn't answer." Massie reminded.

"Yes! If she's down, I am." Plovert answered and the guys hooped and hollerd. Massie gestured for Olivia to join the group and when she did, Massie bowed.

"I pronounce you two boyfriend and girlfriend. You may kiss." Massie teased. Massie watched the new couple and walked over to the group of girls, standing next to Kristen. "You know," Massie started. "I definitely thought Liv was crazy to break up with Harris. They were like perfect together." She spoke, watching Olivia with Plovert. "Then to start seeing Plovert." Massie giggled slightly. "It's _Plovert._ Right?" Massie shook her head. "I never expected it. But he's obviously so into her. I'm happy for our girl. She better make me the maid of honor."

Derrick separated from his friends when he noticed that his parents were leaving. He said his goodbyes and assured them that everything would be fine at Kemp's house. His parents got the sense that Kemp was the wild and dangerous friend. Derrick wasn't a saint but he didn't air out his dirty laundry infront of his parents. They didn't know the half of the trouble he had gotten in whenever they allowed him to stay over Kemp's. "I'm coming home tomorrow morning. I don't know when everyone will be ready to leave and I don't wanna wake you guys up." He explained.

"Fine." Derrick's mother nodded slowly. "Don't forget about tomorrows kitchen opening. You organized it so you need to be there."

"I know," Derrick nodded. Tomorrow was 'Black Friday' the day after Thanksgiving. Most people would get up and go shopping, Derrick was opening his families restaurant, X12 up to the needy and hungry like he always did during this time of year.

"Unfortunately when I asked them to donate food from tonight they declined," Derrick's mother answered.

"But ... the theme for the night is literally the Hunger Games." Derrick pointed out. "To raise money for the hungry."

"You know most of the people here would just write a check and move on." The woman pointed out and it was the truth. Derrick's parents liked to be hands on with their charity. They knew what it was like to have nothing. Even though Derrick and Sammie were raised wealthy, their parents reminded them how lucky they were to be in the position to help others. "We'll be alright tomorrow."

"And I promise I'll be there first thing in the morning." He said before kissing his mothers cheeks and turning on his heels. He still had a few hours of fun to have before he got ready for the next morning so he took out his phone to text his girlfriend.

 **Bby Girl** via iMessages

Where r u, babe?

"Looking for someone?" Derrick heard from behind him. He straightened his posture and smiled slightly. He only saw Kendra Block, his girlfriends mother briefly when their parents spoke at the beginning of the night. They spoke about the upcoming trip Massie was attending with the Harrington's and his parents made sure to mention all the positive work Derrick was doing this season. Massie added in how he 'inspired' her to help the less fortunate. He thought he was good in Kendra's eyes.

"Yeah." Derrick chuckled slightly. "It's surprising how hard it was to find bright yellow ball gown in this crowd." He grinned. "Have you seen Massie recently?" Derrick asked.

"Don't you think she should enjoy her time with her friends?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah... I haven't really seen her much tonight." Derrick said simply. "We've both been doing our own thing all night."

"I don't just mean tonight." Kendra spoke and Derrick was confused.

"What are you trying to say, Mrs. Block?"

"Well. You two are moving really fast Derrick. She's just seventeen. She has a lot of goals."

"I have goals too Mrs. Block." Derrick was trying not to get defensive but he wasn't some lost puppy when it came to Massie. "She's one of my goals. I want her to do everything she's meant to do. I root for her more than anyone." Derrick spoke.

"And she's my number one priority -" Kendra started.

"Does she know that?" Derrick asked. "Because she knows I have her back."

"Are you insinuating that I don't love my daughter?"

"No." Derrick gulped."I love her too." He pointed out. "Who wouldn't love her?"

"If you love her, maybe give her the space she needs to achieve what she's trying. You're a huge distraction to my daughter."

"Yeah, I got this round." Claire giggled slightly as she walked with Allie A. Abbot to the bar. She hadn't seen Dylan or Layne the entire night, but she was having a good time with the Cunt Committee and the DSL Daters. She hadn't had one on one time with Massie, but Massie didn't shoo her away either. She knew Massie was being weird and maybe it was because Claire's presence annoyed her but she couldn't make a scene with their parents around somewhere. She did feel bad trying hard to get in Massie's good graces whilst ignoring Layne and Dylan - who had her back through everything she was going through. But Massie had been a good friend to her as well and she definitely messed up. "What should we get?"

"Absolute Raspberry." Allie's ski-slope nose was high in the air. Elie Saab navy blue gown was underwhelming in comparison to what everyone else wore - even Claire, but it matched her eyes perfectly. Claire nodded and requested what the girl asked for, smirking slightly and turning on her heels nearly spilling the entire tray when she saw Alicia Riveria was face to face with her. Alicia's naturally large chest touched the other side of the shots tray, that's how close she was.

"Gawd, Kuh-laire!" Alicia yelled loudly causing stares. "You almost got that all over me!"

"Alicia, you know I didn't mean to do that." Claire rolled her eyes. She was having a good time. She wasn't worried about Alicia the entire night. Why was she trying to ruin this.

"Whatever Claire. You know you have it out for me since I have Cam." Alicia said smugly.

"Actually, that's Kori." Allie chimed in. Claire was never good at comebacks. Especially with Alicia. But did this mean she was cool with a DSL Dater. "The girl has been grilling you the entire night."

"Keep your eyes wide open at those lame PC sleepovers." Claire giggled slightly. She knew Alicia was probably still trying to keep up with Alpha Massie from the seventh grade.

"She wouldn't dare. She knows not to fuck with me. Just like you do."

"Oh please Alicia. You're irrelevant to everyone that isn't Cam." Allie added.

"Well that's the only one that matters to Claire." Alicia held her head high. "Right hun." She taunted. "And for the record, _he does love me more_."

"He told you that?!" Claire felt like she could cry. Or strangle someone. Alicia? Cam? She sucked in her tears and tried her hardest to look intimidating. She never did anything to Alicia. She never did anything to Cam. She didn't deserve this. "You told her what I texted you, a month ago?" Claire called out to Cam, who was nearby.

"What are you talking about Claire?"

"You're literally the worst person in the world." Claire said disappointed.

"You okay?" Josh walked over aswell. He walked between Alicia and Cam and rested his hand on her shoulder. It was harmless but Claire was even happier to see him then she was to have Allie A winning her argument.

"Uhm, yeah." Claire lied.

"I was gonna see if you wanted to have that dance before I left with the guys." He smiled slightly. His back was towards both Cam and Alicia but he gestured to Claire to let her know he was sticking it to the both of them. "It's the slow dance portion of the night anyways."

"Yeah, I was about to text you." She smiled slightly and took his hand.

"Nice seeing you two." Josh smiled back at Cam and Alicia before leaving with Claire and walking her to the middle of the ballroom putting his hands on her hips. "What the fuck was that about?" He asked, smiling down at her.

 _I don't know why I'm scared_  
 _I've been here before_  
 _Every feeling, every word_  
 _I've imagined it all_  
 _You'll never know if you never try_  
 _To forget your past and simply be mine_

"Well," Claire let out a deep breath. "You saved me from a death by embarrassment." Claire informed. "Thanks for that." She giggled slightly, wrapping her arms around.

"Even though you blew me off earlier." Josh chuckled.

"Hey, it takes time to look this good." Claire insisted.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Josh grinned.

"Okay, 'sweatpants'."

"I told you not to bring that up to me!" Josh joked. "I just saw you, plus the both of them." Josh spoke and shrugged his shoulders. "And I did promise you a dance." He added.

"I thought you'd forget." Claire spoke. She was half serious. She didn't mind if he would've forgotten.

"I never forget." Josh spoke, moving in closely as Claire rested her head on his shoulders.

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
 _I promise I'm worthy_  
 _To hold in your arms_  
 _So come on and give me the chance_  
 _To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_  
 _Until the end starts_

Most of Dylan's night was spent hiding out with Layne. Not that she minded. She liked to be in their own special realm with one another. Layne never liked events. Dylan was growing tired of them all herself. The 'Marvelous Marvils' cameras got their footage for the night and Layne decided to leave so Dylan figured it was time to call it a night. She scanned the hallways of the CAET for her mother or one of her sisters before she was face to face with Kemp. So it was clear. He wanted nothing to do with her. And she should be okay with it, but she wasn't. Things with them definitely hit the fan but it wasn't her fault. She didn't want to be with Kemp romantically. She was okay that he chose Kristen but it hurt that he didn't even acknowledge her. They had a friendship too.

"Oh, so you are alive." Dylan yelled, walking straight for Kemp.

"Come on Dylan." Kemp scoffed. He was finally in the calm from the craziness he dealt with during his breakup with Kristen and here Dylan was to bring new drama. "Are you mad I didn't come over for a quickie?"

"A quickie?" Dylan rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like that." Dylan defended. "You've called me at 3 in the morning before because your dad roughed you up." Dylan reminded Kemp. To imply that the only thing they had ever spoken about was sex was disrespectful. She knew a lot about him and he knew a lot about her. But she had respect, unlike him. "I have a right to want to talk about more then sex with you."

"Fine. I'm sorry." Kemp said, leaning on the wall. "It's been a while."

"That's your fault." Dylan said.

"You know I don't like the drama. Dealing with you two became to much and she was my girlfriend."

"But I thought I was still your friend. But you said some fucked up things to me."

"And you did too." Kemp pointed out.

"I was hurt Kemp. You know why..."  
"I'm tired of being the bad guy Dylan. You know how shit was last year for me. I thought you had my back too but you tried throwing me under the bus to be her friend."

"You tossed me to the side to be her boyfriend." Dylan retorted.

"And where did that get the both of us?" Kemp scoffed.

"True." Dylan nodded. "I have some shit going on with me." Dylan sat on one of the chairs. "You're the only person I thought about calling." She admitted.

"Some shit went down." Kemp replied. "With Kris. I did think about calling you for a second." He admitted. "You know how she can get at times. But it's worse."

"What happened Kemp?" Dylan had a feeling that Kemp and Kristen broke up. But now it sounded like it was bad.

"Wow." They heard from the other end of the hall. It seemed like a metallic blur until Kristen Gregory walked over. It smelled like she used vodka for perfume. "So this was the real reason you wanted to break up?"

"You broke up with me Kristen." Kemp said dryly. "And you're drunk."

"And you're a dick. And she's a slut. Tell me something I don't know." Kristen crossed her arms. "You're fucking her?"

"I'm barely having a conversation with her if I'm being honest." He said dryly.

"You're a liar." Kristen hiccuped.

"Look Kemp, we can catch up another time. Just text me." Dylan stood up. As she walked away, she heard a tear. "The fuck?" The red haired girl looked down at her dress and saw Kristen was menacingly stepping on it.

"I know you feel most comfortable naked." Kristen said dryly. Dylan examined her dress and made sure it was nothing revealing.

"Stop Kristen. You're doing too much." Kemp stood infront of Kristen and gestured for Dylan to know that he'd text her later. "You're drunk. You need to go home." Kemp demanded.

"So you can have time with her. Or one of these other bitches?"

"Don't do that. You don't own me Kristen." Kemp spoke. "We aren't even dating."

 **11:32 PM**

Massie could still hear Adele's 'One and Only' playing through the speakers of the party but she felt like she couldn't feel a thing. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion and it felt like Skye was taking forever. The Alpha Alliance did everything that Skye intended. It was a true sister hood for Massie outside of Olivia and Kristen and after their meetings she often wondered what it would be like when Skye graduated. And how she'd handle it when she was the leader. Honestly, she didn't know how she'd react if Juilissa or Joelle came to her with this sort of issue but Skye seemed unphased. Massie removed the Alexander McQueen beekeeper headpiece and sat it on the sink as she waited. Checking the stalls for what felt like the millionth time.

"Massie it's empty right?" Skye burst into the restrooms in her Elie Saab gown. Massie thought that the butterfly masterpeice was gorgeous when she entered the party but now the pink and orange ombre made her want to puke. Then again - everything had made her want to puke recently. Massie tried to calm her nerves. She paced and waved her wrist around but Skye's coral colored Prada clutch was glowing in her mind.

"Ofcourse it is." Massie checked the stalls of the bathroom area for the 1,000,001 time. She took deep breaths and looked up at Skye who seemed way too calm in comparison. It wasn't Skye's life that could potentially be affected but still. She was way too unphased. "Why do you carry a pregnancy test around?"

"You have unprotected sex with Derrick. Why don't you?" Skye challenged, grabbing the first response test from her bag and placed it next to Massie's headpiece. "I hooked up with Ezra Rosenberg a couple weeks ago and lets just say, he got waay too excited." Skye bat her eyelashes. "I had extras." Massie could never understand how everyone was so cool with stepping out of their relationships. She knew Skye and Derrick had an 'open' relationship but her and Chris did too? Massie was freaking out enough at the idea that she was pregnant with Derrick's child but to think it could be another guys? Massie stayed silent and looked at the test for a moment. "Just go in there and do it. Before everyone notices we're missing."

"They're so fucking drunk they won't notice." Massie shrugged.

"Uhm, have you seen us?" Skye smirked. She had a point. "And if I noticed how many drinks you dodged tonight, Derrick will definitely notice you aren't there after a while so come on."

"Fine. Help me though." Massie gestured to her dress. Within seconds, Massie was practically shaking the more she thought about what she was about to do. She was avoiding this moment for weeks and for a reason.

"Massie are you okay?"

"Skye get me out of this fucking dress." Massie's usually monotoned voice cracked. The last time she had been this vulnerable was with Claire back in London and that did absolutely no good for her. She had an epiphany during the night that she couldn't keep lying. Sure, no one but Skye knew what she was going through and Skye only knew via text message fifthteen minutes ago. Massie was lying to herself. She was good at it, but it needed to end. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she decided to seek help in Skye and not everyone else around her that she was closer to. Like Kristen, Olivia, her mother - no, Claire's mother. Even Claire or Dylan.

"Give me a moment Massie. It's couture!" Skye stated. the dress was definitely intricate. Massie, her mother and Athena dedicated 30 minutes getting Massie into it.

"It's suffocating me!" Massie yelled. "Just rip it off."

"Massie Nicole Block!" Skye yelled.

"I don't have a middle name."

"Well ... I like Nicole." Skye paused, holding Massie's shoulders. "Stop freaking out. You're going to be fine."

"I'm not." Massie mumbled as the dress slid off of her slim yet curvy body.

"What?"

"I can feel it Skye. I know what it's gonna say already." Massie blinked, trying to hold back her tears. She had to be real with herself now.

"Just ..." Skye bit her lip. "You're paranoid Massie." Skye's voice was actually soothing. She was the big sister Massie always wanted. Sure, she was still freaking out about everything but Skye being around made it easier. "I'm here for you. It's gonna be okay."

 **11:32 PM**

"Anyone seen Mass?" Derrick asked the group of his friends he didn't bother to make out. After his 'chat' with Massie's mother, Derrick had a few things he needed to make clear. He didn't need to wait until a romantic trip to let her know how much he loved her. He loved her no matter where they were. Maybe it was the drinks he slid in between his talk with Kendra- talking with Chris Abeley and finding his friends but he needed to do this now.

"We've been broken up for what, like, a few weeks?" Kristen rambled on as she stood between Oliva and Plovert, gulping her vodka tonic. "Why. Why is he with that bitch again?!" Kristen yelled to no one in particular even though everyone around her was quiet. What could they say? Kristen wanted to break up with Kemp and she talked about not caring about what he did when they all heard he was hooking up with Liz Goldman. "And he's defending her?"

"Good god!" Plovert scoffed. He, of all people knew how Dylan could be. And how frustrating that Dylan and Kemp's 'friendship' was to watch. It was possible that Olivia's presence in his life made seeing Dylan with other people easier but he honestly didn't care. And he didn't want to hear it. "Kristen, they're both single. They can do whatever and whoever they want."

"That's messed up." Kristen stumbled on her words. "He's an asshole and she's a bitch."

"Kris." Olivia said calmly. "Honey, I think we should just head back to Massie's."

"You're meeting up with her?" Derrick chimed in.

"No!" Kristen yelled. "I'm not going anywhere until I talk to him again." The blonde insisted. She had already lost her swavarski glove, and smeered her lilac eyeshadow. If it weren't apart of the theme, Kristen would look horrible.

"Yes!" Olivia insisted. "Yes, Derrick. Should we tell her to call you?"

"No, I ..." Derrick shook his head. "I wanna see her in person so I'll look around."

"Okay." Olivia nodded and held Kristen by her waist. "I'll call you tonight." Olivia looked over at Plovert, placing a soft kiss on his lips before heading out to the hallways with Kristen.

"Liv! Liv!" Kristen stopped in the middle of the hallways. "I have to tell you something." She gasped and let out a hiccup.

"What?" Olivia paused. She had never seen Kristen so out of it, though Kristen was always wild when things involved Kemp Hurley. "We can sit here and talk and wait on Mass. K?" Olivia watched Kristen, who didn't move. Therefore, she didn't movie even though her Valentino pumps were killing her.

"You're my best friend." Kristen said. Only, she laughed historically after.

"You're my best friend too." Olivia said nonchalantly. Her eyes were glazed. But she wasn't as bad as Kristen.

"It's funny because before it was Dylan. But now it's you." Kristen rambled. "I don't care what Massie says, I like you more."

"What?" Olivia faced Kristen, arching her eyebrow.

"Dylan is such a slut. I swear I have so much on her, that I'm just waiting." Kristen giggled.

"What'd Massie say?" Olivia watched and waited for Kristen to answer her.

"You know, Massie used to call you Faux-livia. We all did." Kristen laughed again, nudging Olivia.

"Oh, that's old. Alicia told me that years ago."

"Did Alicia tell you that Massie said you were crazy to break up with Harris and end up with a guy like Plovert?"

"Massie said that?" Olivia crossed her arms. "To you?" Kristen drunkenly paced around the hallway and Olivia's eyes followed her every move. Kristen let out light giggles and hiccuped but Olivia angerly and anxiously waited on Kristen's actual response.

"I'm gonna finally give Dylan what she deserves!" Kristen said shuffling in her clutch. "Look what I got."

"What is it? A gun?"

"No." Kristen laughed and showed off a flash drive. "I think it's about time people know the truth about Dylan Marvil."

"What?" Olivia asked confused. She didn't care about Kristen's vendetta against Dylan. "You know what Kristen, do whatever you want. You and Massie don't seem like you're any better than Dylan and Alicia anyway." Olivia stood and held the bottom of her dress. Kristen watched Olivia walked down the halls before turning and waltzing down the opposite end. As she walked, she noticed Todd Lyons making out with his girlfriend, Joelle Gray.

"Hey Todd," Kristen's breath made Todd feel like he snorted a bottle of vodka with no regrets. He pulled away from Joelle, with his hands on the young girls waist.

"My mom said I can stay until 1. Is Claire ready to go?" Todd questioned.

"Fuck Claire." Kristen said bluntly. "I mean... not like that." Kristen shrugged. "Look, the parents are leaving. The suits are leaving. I have these hilarious pictures of all of us wasted and having fun at all the other parties. You threw the last good party of the year so i think maybe a little slide show would be cool. You can project it on whatever you have those flames with that calming, creepy Hunger Games music."

"I'm not the tech guy." Todd shrugged. "It's literally just my laptop on a projector and a gif on an endless loop." Todd said out of boredom. "I don't care what you do. We're getting out of here anyway." Todd said and unhooked his laptop, replacing it with the standard slideshow of colors that the venue used. It was still cool, but not as cool as Todd's idea. "Knock yourself out. Please." Kristen sat next to the projection system and waited as long as she thought it'd take for Todd to be far away. She used the standard equipment that the venue had and smirked to herself as she uploaded the contents of her flashdrive and it was satisfying to see the thumbnails. When she was finished, she scanned the lighting systems and dimmed the lights, leaving only one spotlight so everyones eyes were focused on her slideshow. Within moments Kemp's entire catalog of Dylan's nudes, sex tapes, videos of her with Kemp and Derrick and every other dirty little secret Kemp kept for her courtesy of Kemp's iCloud with a special feature from Kristen. Pictures of Dylan's secret park kiss with Layne Abeley.

* * *

Check out:

luxewrites on tumblr

[Additional tags]

/events (for outfit visuals)

/thewintergala (for venue visuals)

* * *

 _ **Let me know who you wanna see more of, or what story-lines you wanna see more explored I am open to a lot but I constantly draw blanks which is why I take so long to update this story.**_

 **To WannaHelp:** _I noticed that after the chapter went live. What happens is, I use the fanfiction editor and I didn't catch it since it wasn't a word spelled wrong and didn't have the red underline. I honestly don't reread chapters until their live and I don't care to change them. I always notice a million mistakes after and I always say I'll try and do better but I don't. Thanks for the offer lol I am more than aware of how many mistakes I dish out during a chapter but this is just for fun I don't take it to seriously and I put a warning about the mistakes on the first or second chapter._

* * *

 _Read + Review my new story ' **The Five** '. Original characters and very interactive._


	27. Maturity Martyr

**ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝟚𝟟: 𝕄𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕪 𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕪𝕣**

"𝚂𝚘 𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜."

\- Alexz Johnson, 'Time To Be Your 21' (2008)

* * *

 **23 November, 2018**

 **1:00 AM**

 **Center For Automotive Education And Training**

"Dylan!" Kemp Hurley hurried out of the main ballroom and down the hallways of the venue. He and Dylan Marvil had been through a lot, and before the conversation they had tonight, things hadn't been pretty. "DYLAN!" However, what had just been done to her, was something he could never imagine. Even when the girl was in her worst moods, in the middle of her worst moments, she didn't deserve this.

"Leave her the _fuck_ alone!" Kemp heard a stern voice yell. He saw Layne Abeley with her arms around Dylan- who was crying. Damn, he really hated to see her cry. Dylan had informed Kemp about the nature of her relationship with Layne, and now it was unfortunately one of the many conversations that concluded the end of the event. Kemp took a step back when he saw how furious Layne was - and that it was directed towards him. All the green eyed boy could see was the fur from Layne's sleeve aiming for his eye. He ducked it, but it was the second time he had been slapped recently despite that he was being a good boy.

"I didn't do this..." Kemp defended, trying to get through to Dylan.

"Really?" Layne scoffed. Her hair was wild. The dreaded wig she wore was on the floor near the girls' bags and shoes. Dylan's face was covered by glitter, tears and long strands of red hair. "Private videos from your phone were plastered for everyone in Westchester to see!" Layne yelled.

"I can't deal with this right now Kemp. I really can't." Dylan sniffled, turning to grab her things. Kemp reached for Dylan's arm before Layne swatted him away.

"Don't touch her!"

"Dylan I swear -" Kemp's voice cracked. He bragged about the things he had done. Especially with Dylan and he wouldn't lie about it. He also wouldn't expose it for everyone to see without Dylan's consent. "I've done a lot of shitty things but I would never do this to you."

"You said you deleted them!" Dylan yelled, shoving Kemp away from her. She was pissed off. She thought she and Kemp were on good terms. She actually came out to him a few hours. Was this retaliation? There were videos from years ago. She was still a minor and she wasn't the average high school girl. She had sponsorship, opportunities and things on the line because of this. She couldn't believe she actually thought her life was coming together.

"I did! You can have my phone. You can see my laptop!" Kemp yelled. As usual, things were always Kemp's fault. He had no idea what was going on, and why the night was ending like this. "I swear Dylan, you know I wouldn't post your nudes ... our videos. And Derrick ... come on Dylan."

* * *

 **23 November, 2018**

 **11:00 AM**

 **Massie Block's bedroom**

Massie took a deep breath as she applied champagne pop to her cheek bones. A few days ago, she agreed to go with her mother, Judi and Claire to a brunch. She knew what Kendra was doing. She was trying to remind her of the friendship she and Claire had. They were more than friends. At this time last year, they were having brunch in London, celebrating the holiday and shopping their asses off. Massie and Claire were like sisters. Now, after the news she heard the night before, rekindling a friendship with Claire felt bittersweet. She wasn't ready to be close with Claire how they were, but she might need to. Massie stood infront of her mirror and examined her body in her maxi AYM dress. She rubbed her belly and thought about how she could remain calm after finding out she had become a statistic. She had her usual tips and tricks for being 'unbothered', but they wouldn't work here.

"Mass," Kendra peeked into her bedroom. Her mother seemed so happy lately. Their night was amazing. All Kendra's country club girlfriends raved about the families matching outfit and Kendra hadn't passed up a chance to brag about her only daughter. She didn't even mind when Massie stayed at the party longer. Massie only arrived home before 12, but she avoided her parents and went straight to bed to cry like a vintage Taylor Swift song. "A silver chain with gold jewelry?" Was her mothers only issue with Massie right now, imagine if she knew what was actually going on. Massie looked at her Gucci Dionysus bag and rubbed her glossed lips together.

"Mmhm." Massie nodded, holding back tears. Derrick had called her a million times after she left the party, though he was the last person she wanted to speak to. She didn't know how to start this conversation. "Are Claire and Aunt J here yet?"

"They're meeting us at Clement's." Kendra spoke. Massie's mother was wearing a brown pants suit and burgundy Gianvito Rossi booties that Massie wanted first. "They have to go to Dalton with Todd."

"On a holiday?" Massie arched her eyebrow. Now, Kendra had Massie's full attention.

"Some things just can't wait." Kendra shook her head disapprovingly. Massie could tell her mother was inching on saying something.

"Okay?" Massie asked.

"We can all talk about it when we meet up."

* * *

 **23 November, 2018**

 **11:30 AM**

 **Hurley Estate**

"Kemp, if you did this, I'll beat your ass." Derrick warned, looking over at his friend as they stood in the Hurley families foyer. The stunt pulled at the winter gala was not okay. It felt like this group couldn't have a night out without some craziness happening.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING DO IT!" Kemp snapped, "Derrick, why would I do that to you? Or Dylan?" Everyone they knew was at the winter gala. Kemp was a popular guy and he had a reputation that didn't bother him. But would never betray his friends in that way. "I swear I deleted that stuff months ago. Before junior year even started."

"Then how did it end up all over the winter gala. And on the news? We're on TMZ man, Massie won't even answer my calls. I mean, what if her mom is in her ear, I told you she doesn't fuck with me." Derrick pointed out. The night before, Massie's mother told him to back off from her. He was determined to let her know he loved her and he wouldn't leave, however, after seeing a projection of himself have sex with Dylan Marvil on gossip blogs he didn't know what to think about the status of his relationship.

"What'd your parents say?" Kemp asked Derrick. He had so much respect for Derrick's parents, unlike his own. He knew facing them wouldn't be pretty but he was used to being the family screw up.

"Nothing... well they know it's not my fault." Derrick explained. "I met people from ICE that night. And college coaches. I didn't need to see my dick from that angle man." Derrick clarified.

"Come with me," Kemp said, leading Derrick up the staircase to his room. The entire estate was basically Kemp's. His parents were never around. Nonetheless, the Hurley family staff scattering and cleaning every inch of the estate like a forensics team told Derrick that Mr. & Mrs. Hurley would be home. Derrick never liked to point it out, but it had been months. Last he heard, they left for the Hamptons on Labor day weekend. Kemp was up all night after the gala. He still hadn't been asleep. "Kristen did this." He said with a straight face. "I know it." He said, grabbing his laptop. It wasn't a secret that Kristen Gregory, Kemp's ex, hated Dylan. She also wasn't Kemp's biggest fan. But this was extreme.

"Kristen did this?" Derrick repeated, sitting on Kemp's bed. "Explain."

"I think she hacked my laptop or something. I mean I know I got rid of that stuff when her and I got together." Kemp stated.

"You said you did before that."

"I know what I said." Kemp scoffed. "And I know what I did... she studied over here all the time. Maybe she noticed the pictures before I actually deleted them..." Kemp tried to think. "And that picture of Layne and Dylan, I never even had that."

"Can you believe that? Are they like, dating?"

"Yeah." Kemp shrugged. Dylan was basically forced out of the closet, Kemp no longer needed to keep the secret for Dylan. "Fucking Layne swung on me."

"She tried to beat your ass?!" Derrick burst into laughter. "That'll probably be Massie's mom when I go to talk to her."

"You're gonna try and go to her house?"

"I don't really have a choice." Derrick spoke. "I mean, I have to see where her head is, I don't even know what to say since she's probably pissed."

"I need to find prof or something that Kristen did this. Massie won't believe you that her best friend did this when she could just blame me." Kemp pointed out and he was right. He and Massie weren't on a good page. She just, didn't like him. Truthfully, Massie probably never liked Kemp and he was personally okay with it. However, he knew Derrick was inlove with the girl. And he knew this could mess up his best friends relationship.

* * *

 **23 November, 2018**

 **11:42 AM**

 **Alicia Riveria's Bedroom**

Alicia rolled over in her bed as she read the latest article posted on E! News. Ofcourse everything Dylan does is like, world news. Alicia had people calling and texting her to ask if she was behind the stunt that happened at the winter gala. Alicia thought it had something to do with Bravo TV or the Marvil family's TV show. Kylie Jenner would never. Alicia's tan arms curved around Cam Fisher as she kissed his lips gently. They had a pretty okay time at the gala. They were social-official and Claire seemed to be 'enjoying' Alicia's sloppy seconds. It was weird seeing Josh with another girl. Just like it was probably weird for him to see her with Cam. Alicia knew Josh had a crush on Claire before they started dating, it made the list of reasons that Alicia did not like the blonde haired girl.

"So, last night was crazy." Cam spoke, laughing slightly. The 'couple' actually wasn't apart of the drama for the evening. They spent their time together, and with Harris, his college friends and the new Pretty Committee. On the outside it seemed like Massie, The Cunt Committee, The DSL Daters and Kuh-laire were having a good time though she had enough sense to pick up that the perfect looking girls weren't so perfect.

"I guess Dylan is a lesbian now." Alicia shrugged, turning to face her 'boyfriend'. "It's super awkward since I always felt like she was checking me out." Alicia made an uncomfortable face. She always thought everyone was checking her out. But guy or girl, she always liked it.

"That must be the real reason she didn't want to get with Plovert." Cam laughed. The more time he spent with Alicia, the more he liked her. It might be messed up to say, but he was seeing why Josh liked her all these years. The relationship Cam was developing with Alicia felt more mature. Last night after the party, they hooked up, and laid in bed while Cam smoked and Alicia caught up on her Youtube videos. Being with Claire felt like it was sixth grade all the time. He wanted more and he got it with Alicia. It did bother him that Josh would be picking up where he left off with Claire. Alicia laughed along with Cam and sat up, not bothering to cover herself up. Every inch of her looked amazing.

"I actually thought it would be harder to see everyone." Was Alicia's way of admitting that she had actually been worried about going to the gala and facing all of the bridges she had burned. She knew it would've been harder if she didn't have Cam with her.

"The guys completely froze me out at the end of the night. They acted like I didn't exist. I mean, I get Josh being mad but they're all so fake." Cam spoke. "I saw Derrick arguing with Massie's mom,"

"Arguing?" Alicia perked up.

"She hates him." Cam expressed. "When we were still cool, he told me he felt like she didn't like him but last night she basically told him to stay away from Massie. D couldn't even look at me." Cam said. Alicia's friendship with Massie hadn't existed in years. And Alicia could careless about Derrick since he never hid his distaste for her. Therefore, Alicia would take great pleasure in Massie's relationship with Derrick falling through.

"That's insane." Alicia giggled. Sounds like the perfect couple wasn't doing so well after all, while the couple everyone counted out (Cam and Alicia) were doing amazing.

"And then, Josh and Claire." Cam said slightly. Alicia wanted to ask where Cam's head was, knowing that their exes were spending time together.

"They just wanna get under our skin." Alicia rolled her eyes. Josh and Claire could make a good couple. Which is what bothered Alicia the most about Josh spending his time with Claire. He'd have another chance at falling inlove and it was happening fast. Alicia liked Cam, but they weren't inlove - yet.

"Yeah." Cam took a long pause. "I think that's it." He said, wrapping his arms around her small waist, kissing the nape of Alicia's neck. "Don't worry about them though, fuck it."

* * *

 **23 November, 2018**

 **12 AM**

 **The Dalton School**

'But First We Feast' had to be the most legendary and creative Winter Gala to date and it was all thanks to Todd Lyons and friends. Everything the young boy imagined manifested in the lavish event. The guests were dressed in Capitol Couture, the food was amazing, the DJ killed it and the night was perfect. However, thanks to the nights finale and the TMZ coverage of the night, all that would be remembered of Todd Lyons' hard work will be a series of sex tapes staring the east coast Kylie Jenner. Today was Thanksgiving and Todd could be with the football players, the coaches and dads at their annual Thanksgiving breakfast at Walter's and football game at the Fort Greene Park. He was actually looking forward to it, and now he was disinvited until the end of this meeting with the dean. What happened at the gala made national news and people had been expelled from Dalton for far less. Todd could get kicked out and sent to Military school. Or public school. "Mom! I didn't do this!" The young boy pleaded. "Why would I ever do something like this?"

"Why would your sister drive home drunk from a party?" Judi challenged. Claire had made a mistake back in September and now it apparently tainted Judi's trust in the both of her children. Claire knew her younger brother like the back of her hand and she could tell by the terrified look on his face that he had nothing to do with what happened at the Gala. Ofcourse, since Claire was best friends with Dylan it put her in a tough spot. She had to listen to her mother and Kendra speak down on Dylan when she knew that her best friend wasn't _that girl._ Claire wished she could be as free and open in her sexuality as Dylan was, but just because Dylan was 'free and open' in her sexuality it didn't mean she wanted it to be broadcasted. However, Claire was also upset with Dylan, and Layne, for hiding that they actually did have something going on. She wasn't surprised. She didn't judge them or really care past knowing that Layne and Dylan were both amazing and deserved to have eachother in their lives. Why would they keep it from her? Did they not trust her? As Judi walked ahead of the two, Claire's younger brother gripped her arm, stopping her from walking.

"You know I didn't do this." Todd demanded.

"Well what happened?"

"You can't tell..." Todd sighed.

"If you know what happened, then _you_ need to tell!" Claire demanded. "You could get kicked out of school."

"I was really drunk Claire. And after what you did I don't want mom knowing that." Claire felt a pit in her stomach. It wasn't like their peers didn't drink all the time but she actually believed her mother waited until she was twenty-one to drink and until she was married to have sex. It was hard at times talking to her about growing up because she didn't get it. Orlando in the 90s was nothing like Manhattan right now. Her mother probably had tea parties with Disney princess not keggers with socialites.

"It fucking sucks having her be disappointed. I feel like she'll never forgive me." Claire confessed. "But would you rather her think you broadcasted a girls sex tapes for the world, and got expelled, or you had a few drinks at a party and got a ride home?"

"Will they even believe me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Claire challenged. Todd took a deep breath and sighed slightly, shaking his head.

"Kristen did it."

"Kristen Gregory?" Claire gasped.

"See!" Todd scoffed. "She's a fucking golden child. I even thought I could trust her with my equipment and look what happened."

"She isn't a golden child." Claire said with a straight face. She had known Kristen for years. They were friends at one point but Claire had seen Kristen's bad side. It made sense that she'd want to expose Dylan- they had been at odds for months now, but she also exposed Derrick Harrington who was her best friends boyfriend. Claire wasn't unfamiliar with Kendra Block's distaste for her daughters boyfriend and Kristen just gave Massie's mother ammunition to blow up her entire relationship. Claire wondered if Massie knew. "I'm telling Dean Avvers."

"Isn't Kristen on scholarship?" Todd asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kristen didn't even think twice about how this would affect you. You don't owe her protection."

"I know I don't." Todd clarified. "I still feel bad though, ruining things for her."

"She wouldn't feel bad for you." Claire started, rolling her eyes. "Trust me."

* * *

 **23 November, 2018**

 **1:30 PM**

 **Abeley Estate**

Plovert rolled over in his bed, scrolling through his morning social media notifications. Everything that had happened at the winter gala was live and all over his twitter feed. The hashtag was going insane. Plovert chuckled slightly at some of the tweets, trying his hardest to be respectful about the things that were being said about Dylan Marvil. Ofcourse in the media, Dylan was a slut, but the guys that were also in the video were hot and he was sure Derrick and Kemp were receiving thousands of friend requests. It wasn't right. But Plovert and Dylan were far from the best of terms. Chris wasn't a stranger to all of Dylan's dirty secrets. All the wild nights she had with Derrick, and Kemp and even Layne. The last time he and a real conversation with Dylan, things didn't go well. He said things he didn't mean and he stood by them, but he also knew that she needed a real friend. Someone who has been there for her since the beginning. Even though Chris hasn't been there lately. The male slid out of his bed, adjusting the band on his boxer briefs and walking out of his room through the estate. He didn't care if he ran into his father, or step-family. Infact, next year wasn't coming soon enough. He had applied to UPenn and he couldn't wait to be away from everyone that resides at the estate. But one person he didn't count on seeing was Dylan Marvil. Plovert straightened up and sighed slightly looking at the girl. He had no words to say. Maybe, 'sorry' - but he wasn't. He still felt the way he did the last time they spoke. He didn't think Dylan was a horrible person and he definitely didn't think she deserved what happened to her at the gala, but she was using him throughout their friendship. She knew how he felt about her and she used it to her advantage without thinking of him. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Dylan's voice cracked. So much happened in a matter of hours. Her entire life had been exposed to the entire world. And now it was over. She hadn't been home and she hadn't spoken to anyone aside from Layne, and now Plovert. "I-" Dylan's eyes began to water for the millionth time. She hated it all. Dylan Marvil prided herself on being the girl that lived in her truth and owned her sexuality and even though she wasn't embarrassed about anything she had done in the past, it hurt like hell that everyone was given the opportunity to have an opinion without her consent.

"Don't say anything." Plovert gulped slightly before opening his arms and pulling her in. What happened to Dylan wasn't okay. What he did with her wasn't okay.

* * *

 **23 November, 2018**

 **4:45 PM**

 **Henri Bendel**

Olivia sighed as she watched her mother, and older sister look through the handbags at Henri Bendel, no- the Ryan girls didn't care about bargin shopping - they didn't do that on 5th ave, but they did love an excuse to shop the way they did without the hint of judgement. It was 'Black Friday' and all Olivia could think of was the gala that took place on Thanksgiving. It was also all anyone could talk about. The comments on TMZ were insane. It was even more insane to actually be at the event. However, the biggest moment for Olivia wasn't the iCloud leak of Dylan Marvil. She's a reality star, it was bound to happen. Olivia's issue with the night was what one of her best friends told her about the other. Kristen, in a drunk state, mentioned somethings that Massie said about her. After everything they had been through and told one another, Massie had the nerve to judge Olivia's relationship with Plovert? Maybe she was the same Massicure that Alicia 'warned' her about a few years back. Olivia always figured that their were 'cons' to being friends with Massie. Just like she knew about some 'cons' to being Skye Hamilton's best friend via her older sister, Becca.

"Aren't these like, the cutest thing ever?" The blonde haired girl broke Olivia's train of thought. Becca Brie was smiling from ear to ear and after the news of Olivia and her _boyfriend_ making things official, the girls sister expected her to be to. Normally talk about Christmas gifts and bangles would send Olivia into an excitement frenzy but who the fuck would she be buying friendship bracelets for if she didn't like her friends right now? "Skye used to always say friendship bracelets were juvenile until she saw yours." Becca explained. Massie was into souvenirs and making _her girls_ seem like a unit. Massie, Kristen and Olivia actually felt like a unit. And Olivia loved actually feeling like she was apart of something. Especially if that 'something' was a ride or die friendship with girls that would go toe to toe and kick anyones ass to defend their friends honor. Not something that meant talking shit about one another. Why couldn't Massie be happy just because Olivia wasn't happy? Sure, Massie had an issue with Kemp and Kristen but she was always vocal about it to anyone that would or wouldn't ask. Plovert was _nothing_ like Kemp Hurley. Her 'best friend' should understand since she swore that Derrick wasn't like his friend. As Olivia wondered if Kristen knew that Massie thought she was dead wrong the way things happened with Kemp, Becca cut of her thoughts again. "Where's yours?" The blonde haired eyebrows on Becca's porcelain face made squiggles. And not like that god ah-ful makeup trend. "Your 'CC' bracelet'?"

"Oh, it's gold and I'm wearing silver."

"I thought Massie got you guys both colors. And rose gold." Yes. Because Massie is a genius that thinks of everything. That, or a control freak that needs to make sure her branding is always on her. "There she is." Becca waved. Olivia cut her eye at the last person she wanted to see. Massie effing Block. Truthfully, Olivia was the last person Massie wanted to see as well. She was looking forward to spending her day with her mother, her Aunt Judi and Claire. Being distant, silent and snarky was usual for all of them lately. Claire didn't _know_ Massie anymore but all Olivia had to see was Massie blink alittle slower than usual and she'd plan a baby shower. Normally, she probably would've been out shopping on 'Black Friday' with Kristen and Olivia using their Black cards up and down 5th with no remorse but she was avoiding, everyone.

"Becca." Massie forced a smile. She didn't know how to engage with Olivia without letting her know everything that she had going on. "Liv."

"I called you." Olivia said with a straight face. She crossed her arms and rose her eyebrow waiting on Massie's response. "And texted."

"My phone died last night." Massie lied. She turned her phone off to avoid Derrick and everyone else after finding out that she was ... expecting. "I never charged it. I figured I can spend the rest of the weekend with my family."

"Wanna know what I said? Atleast?"

"Sure Liv." Massie answered in a bored tone that obviously offended Olivia. Her jaw dropped like Wendy Williams in a Ms. Liberty costume.

" _I said,_ " Olivia's initial tone caught Massie off guard, but maybe it was just the hormones. "that I don't understand how you can be such a judgemental bitch sometimes!" Massie didn't react. She rubbed her forehead to sooth the headache that was forming and let out a light yawn. She was so tired all of a sudden.

"What?" Massie was a judgmental bitch. She knew that about herself. Massie had been called a 'something' bitch ever since she was twelve. Claire Lyons, was the first to say it to her face. But she was far from the last. "I guess I just _am._?" Massie answered.

"And you also think that I'm crazy for leaving Harris? And being with Plovert?!" Massie shook her head. She had no idea what Olivia was rambling about but she honestly didn't care. She couldn't. Later Olivia would blame it on her astro sign or the moon and right now Massie could weigh the Libra scale on what she thought was more important. Hint: It had nothing to do with Olivia.

"Mom, there's nothing in this store that I wanna see." Massie called out. Why the hell was Olivia ranting about Harris and Plovert anyway? What did it have to do with her? There was a reservation at Clement that already got postponed from Brunch to Dinner that she was actually craving. Massie's mother, Kendra already looked bored with the bag selection and was ready when Massie was. The chestnut haired girl peeked back at Olivia once more before exiting the boutique. Her Versace heels clicked against the pavement as they made their way back to the restaurant, now facing Judi and Claire Lyons. Claire's outfit, actually made Massie want to change. Her fashion sense stepped up and she could tell Claire didn't even try hard even though she looked amazing. Massie, looked basic. Her Mochi trench coat was bold and for god sakes, her heels were lime green but past that, she was really only wearing one of Derrick's CK t-shirts and a plain black midi skirt. Claire's outfit was very 'Bella Hadid' who was Massie's favorite fashion muse. Massie mumbled her hellos and let the other woman walk ahead of her as she examined Claire once more. She had thought she was bold for her silver and gold Chanel purse but Claire's Marni shearling coat was brown and black. Plus she was wearing a yellow turtle neck. New York fashion week threw up on Claire. Thank god. The foursome took their seat in the reserved area and Massie hummed to herself. She was so unplugged from everyone that she hadn't even left the house without her phone. And worse, it only really bothered her when she noticed Claire was super giddy about whatever was behind _her_ phone screen.

"Judi," Kendra spoke. "Do you honestly think Todd could've pulled off a stunt like that?"

"Yes." Claire spoke for her mother. Honestly entertaining that Todd was the one who leaked Dylan's personal videos was disgusting. Claire had never been as disappointed as she was when her mother allowed Todd to be suspended _and_ put infront of the school board for a trial of expulsion. "She actually does." Claire scoffed. Massie lifted her eyebrow wondering what was going on, normally she was always asked to stay out of the 'adult' conversations but whatever Todd did, Claire was allowed to speak about it.

"I don't know Kendra." Judi groaned and so did Massie. What were they talking about? "I'm starting to feel like there are two versions of our children. The ones we love and raised, and the versions of them that come alive when they leave us for school in the morning." Judi sighed. "I never thought Claire would have a DUI." _Kendra probably wouldn't think that Massie was seventeen and pregnant._ "My Todd wouldn't do this. But then again, I'm not so sure."

"Not so sure?" Claire practically slammed her phone on the table and Kendra shot up. It was weird seeing Claire and Judi fight. It was even weirder that Kendra wasn't chiming in with something Massie did that disappointed her. She hated that their 'good patch' wouldn't last much longer.

"Maybe we should order." Kendra cleared her throat, hiding her face with the menu. "Massie, we can share a crab cake. It has avocado and caviar sauce." Kendra nodded along. "She's been craving crab cake for a while now."

"Yea-" Massie was cut off by Claire's loud outburst.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK TODD WOULD LEAK DYLAN'S NUDES?!"

"What?" Massie nearly choked on her water. "Todd had Dylan's nudes?" Massie gave her mother a look with a slight 'look at these crazy people' grin. Something Kendra and Massie got good at in London when they were judging other mother daughter duos.

"No!" Claire defended. "No." She repeated, standing up from the table. "You're really going to let Todd get expelled for this?"

"People's lives were ruined at a school event, Claire. Dylan's your friend."

"And Todd is my brother. My innocent little brother." Claire pleaded.

"Why don't you ask Massie what she thinks?" Judi challenged.

"I don't care about Dylan's nudes." Massie shrugged nonchalantly, taking apart the complimentary bread-sticks and shoving a piece in her tiny mouth. "She's gotta compete with Kylie Jenner somehow."

"Massie." Claire rose her eyebrow. She looked like she didn't believe Massie's nonchalant tone. "Todd wouldn't do this. Even though we aren't talking, he still sees you as a sister. Making Derrick like his brother and he wou-"

"What does this have to do with Derrick and I?" Massie sat up straight as she waited for an answer.

"You mean you haven't _seen_ Dylan's leak?" Claire asked.

"You mean that boy hasn't had the balls to face you?" Kendra rolled her eyes.

"Mom." Massie held her hand up. Today was Derrick's families dinner for the homeless at their restaurant X20. He worked his ass off and ofcourse he wanted Massie there. Honestly, if the night before hadn't ended the way that it did, Massie would be there instead of here. "Are you saying that _my_ boyfriend is apart of some low rent budget iPhone movie with Dylan effing Marvil."

"I-." Claire was lost for words. That glare in Massie's eye and that quiver in her top lip always frightened her. She hadn't done anything, but she still wanted to apologize. "I don't know how you haven't seen it."

"TMZ saw it." Kendra shook her head. "Your father saw it."

"Todd didn't do it though. Kristen did." Claire blurted. She did't want Massie after Todd. Their mother was enough.

"Now you want to blame Kristen? Todd set up all the pictures on the projector the entire night."

"It was Kristen." Massie said in a low tone. She hadn't thought about it in the beginning of the conversation but it was all becoming clear to her Kristen's 'plan'. It was supposed to happen months ago. As soon as Kristen 'found' Dylan's nude pictures in her then boyfriend Kemp Hurley's computer. She wanted to expose them to the internet. Or, during the homecoming she thought it would be cool to strut down the yellow brick road with print outs of the pictures like that one scene on 'Mean Girls' where the 'Burn Book' was exposed. She mentioned it after her fight with Dylan at Heros vs. Villias and even though Massie egged on the idea she damn sure didn't think it would happen. Kristen also didn't mention that Derrick was involved. "Kristen had Dylan's nudes."

* * *

Check out:

luxewrites on tumblr

[Additional tags]

/events (for outfit visuals)

/thewintergala (for venue visuals)

* * *

 _ **Let me know who you wanna see more of, or what story-lines you wanna see more explored I am open to a lot but I constantly draw blanks which is why I take so long to update this story.**_

VERY VERY SHORT. ANOTHER ONE COMING NEXT MONTH. I'M SKIPPING THROUGH TO MASSINGTON'S TRIP AND ETC I JUST HAD TO CLOSE UP _THE IMMEDIATE_ AFTERMATH OF THE GALA.

* * *

 _Read + Review my new story ' **The Five** '. Original characters and very interactive. This story is about to get sooooooo crazy. Honestly I have a bunch of chapters for this story finished while I struggle with STOU. I know I have made Lisi's characters my own but I swear it just isn't the same. Some themes and subjects I use in **5** don't really fit into this story so I have created another avenue for new story lines/plots and characters and if you like this story you will LOVE 'The Five' and LOVE2H8 the characters involved. If you read it and have an opinion please review and sit tight for the next chapter of STATE_


End file.
